Cookies ensorcelés
by myvanitycase
Summary: Juliette Hardy est une élève de Gryffondor entourée d'amis ainsi qu'une brillante Poursuiveuse au sein de son équipe de Quidditch. Pourtant, cette entrée en sixième année ne s'annonce pas de tout repos pour la jeune sorcière et ses mauvaises notes ne deviendront pas son unique souci…
1. Premier jour, première retenue

Hello !

Avant que vous ne lisiez cette histoire, je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit d'une fanfiction **Next Generation** où le personnage principal est un **OC**. Bien sûr, vous aurez l'occasion de croiser les enfants de la génération Harry, ils ont une place plutôt importante dans cette fiction, d'où ce petit disclaimer : tout ce merveilleux univers appartient à _J.K. Rowling_. Les OC proviennent de mon imagination ;)

A titre d'information, je poste déjà cette histoire sur hpf.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

– Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait si on est séparées ?

Face à la porte menant à la Grande Salle, Juliette s'était enfin décidée à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à sa sœur jumelle Andrea. Elle était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait à Poudlard, la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance dans cet endroit nouveau et mystérieux, alors oui, l'angoisse de se retrouver dans une maison seule et sans sa sœur la tourmentait. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et Juliette se demandait encore comment les autres élèves de première année autour d'elles ne l'entendaient pas eux non plus.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Andrea. Dans le cas où ça arrive, on se verra pendant la journée et les cours... tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire pour ça. Et puis, attends de voir, je suis sûre qu'on restera ensemble.

Andrea lui sourit sincèrement, ce qui soulagea légèrement Juliette. Sa sœur n'avait pas quitté son masque froid et impénétrable du trajet, c'était dans sa nature, elle ne laissait pas ses émotions transparaitre, l'une des plus grandes caractéristiques de leur famille. Juliette parcourut alors l'assemblée du regard lorsqu'elle croisa celui d'un garçon dont l'angoisse se voyait à sa mâchoire étroitement serrée. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lui sourit et se détourna pour répondre à une fille à ses côtés.

– J'ai déjà fait ma liste noire de personnes à éviter, lui avoua Andrea d'un air dédaigneux en regardant un groupe de garçons un peu plus loin.

Mais Juliette n'eut pas le temps de leur jeter un coup d'œil que le professeur Londubat les rejoignit et leur imposa le silence. Il s'était présenté en tant que leur professeur de botanique, mais également le directeur de la maison Gryffondor et il avait paru plutôt sympathique aux deux sœurs. Un peu maladroit, certes, mais si les professeurs de Poudlard étaient tous dans le même style, Juliette allait bien s'acclimater.

– Vous êtes prêts ? leur demanda-t-il une fois que le silence revint. Nous allons entrer dans la Grande Salle, c'est le moment de votre répartition. Ne vous inquiétez pas, aucune maison n'est meilleure que les autres. Elles ont toutes leurs qualités et leurs points faibles, mais ça, vous l'apprendrez au fil de votre scolarité. Rangez-vous deux par deux, c'est parti !

Les sœurs Hardy restèrent ensemble et suivirent deux des garçons qu'Andrea n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier. Cependant, Juliette ne leur prêta aucune attention : la Grande Salle la laissa bouche-bée. Les quatre longues tables représentant chaque maison étaient immenses et le plafond reflétait le même ciel calme qu'au dehors. Juliette avait beau venir d'une famille de sorciers, elle n'en était pas moins ébahie devant le spectacle que la pièce leur offrait.

La nouvelle promotion de première année remonta donc l'allée principale entre deux tables sous les regards de tous les élèves. Juliette sentit l'excitation des années supérieures, mais bizarrement, maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant le fait accompli, cette rentrée l'angoissait moins. En revanche, à côté d'elle, Andrea se tendit imperceptiblement à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'estrade professorale. Dans le silence le plus complet, ils se rassemblèrent tous devant ce qui semblait être la table des professeurs.

– Excuse-moi, murmura une fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants, tu sais pourquoi on attend devant un vieux chapeau ?

– Aucune idée, répondit Juliette en s'interrogeant également sur la présence de l'objet défoncé.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent pendant que le dit Choixpeau Magique leur chantait une de ses compositions. Dans celle-ci, il décrivait les quatre différentes maisons dans lesquelles on pouvait être réparti. C'était à ce moment là que Juliette réalisait avec anxiété que sa sœur et elle ne seraient jamais réparties au même endroit : elles étaient bien trop différentes l'une de l'autre. Elle regretta même de ne pas avoir fait de plus amples recherches au niveau des maisons pour se sentir plus préparée.

– Maintenant, quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir ici et nous procéderons à la répartition.

– Attends, murmura Andrea d'un ton sceptique, il faut mettre ce vieux chapeau sur la tête ?

Juliette acquiesça, ne voyant aucune autre solution. Autour d'elles, leurs futurs camarades paraissaient tout aussi incrédules qu'elles et certains murmuraient même à l'oreille de leur voisin, l'air anxieux.

– Tu imagines combien de personnes sont passées par là, _beuark !_

Le professeur coupa alors court à leurs interrogations et appela le premier élève dans un silence religieux :

– Adams, Cheryl !

Une fille s'avança prudemment au devant de tous les élèves et s'assit sur le tabouret. On lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête et Juliette eut l'impression que tout le monde retenait son souffle au milieu des première années. Le chapeau ne prit qu'un instant pour rendre son verdict. Ainsi, il ne suffisait que de de se coiffer de la relique ?

– Serdaigle !

La petite blonde s'empressa de quitta l'estrade pour rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades qui l'acclamaient. Une quinzaine de noms se succédèrent avant que la pression ne se referme sur les deux sœurs. Étant dans le tiers du début de l'alphabet, Juliette ne fut pas surprise d'entendre le nom de sa sœur être appelé avant le sien alors qu'il restait les trois quarts des élèves à être répartis.

– Hardy, Andrea !

Sa sœur serra le poignet de Juliette entre ses doigts puis s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le tabouret où elle s'assit en croisant les jambes avec grâce. Mais Juliette la connaissait bien : si Andrea paraissait sûre d'elle en ce moment même, le stress la rongeait de l'intérieur. Le professeur Londubat posa le Choixpeau sur ses cheveux dorés qui s'exclama au bout d'une dizaine de secondes :

– Serpentard !

Alors qu'une masse s'abattait sur l'estomac de Juliette, on se mit à applaudir bruyamment à la table aux couleurs vert et argent, et Andrea eut le temps de lui lancer un sourire radieux et de lui souhaiter bonne chance silencieusement. La gorge sèche, Juliette attendit qu'on l'appelle, sachant qu'elle était la prochaine sur la liste. Si elle était sûre d'une chose, c'était qu'elle n'allait pas être avec Andrea. Des mots comme l'ambition ou la ruse ne lui parlaient absolument pas. Ils lui étaient même complètement étrangers.

– Hardy, Juliet !

Un murmure parcourut la Grande Salle. Des sœurs allaient-être réparties dans la même maison ? Juliette tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête alors que ses jambes la portaient machinalement et sans effort jusqu'au tabouret. Une fois assise, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle. C'était terriblement angoissant. Puis elle sentit qu'on lui posait le chapeau sur la tête. Ses doigts étaient étroitement refermés sur les plis de sa jupe.

« Une deuxième ? Très intéressant. Ta sœur est à Serpentard, ta mère l'a été avant elle, mais tu ne penses pas appartenir à cette maison... tu as parfaitement raison. Je sais où te mettre. »

– Gryffondor ! hurla le Choixpeau.

Légèrement abasourdie, Juliette se leva et prit la direction opposée à celle que sa sœur avait prise une minute auparavant. Gryffondor. Elle était à Gryffondor. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table rouge et or où ses nouveaux camarades l'acclamaient. Encore sous le choc, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait ressentir : du soulagement que tout se soit bien passé, ou de la déception à l'idée qu'elle allait passer les sept années suivantes sans sa sœur ?

– Hé, bienvenue ! murmura le garçon assis à côté d'elle.

– Merci, répondit-elle alors que la répartition reprenait son cours.

– C'était ta sœur, celle qui a été répartie à Serpentard ? lui demanda-t-il. Vous vous ressemblez pas du tout si tu veux mon avis.

Juliette acquiesça lentement à sa question tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver très curieux. Elle se demanda si c'était une coutume anglaise de mener un interrogatoire aux premières années, mais elle décida d'être sympathique et patiente. Juliette n'était pas comme sa sœur qui rembarrait systématiquement les gens qui l'ennuyaient. Et puis, c'était vrai, les deux filles ne se ressemblaient pas : nées le même jour, elles n'étaient cependant pas de vraies jumelles.

– T'es tombée dans la bonne maison, puisque j'y suis ! s'exclama le garçon.

Détachant son regard d'un nouvel élève réparti à Poufsouffle, elle se mit à le détailler. Il devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle, mais il avait l'air d'être très à l'aise ici. Avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses yeux noisette remplis de malice, quelque chose souffla à Juliette qu'il ne se prenait pas trop au sérieux.

– Tes parents étaient dans quelle maison ? continua le garçon à ses côtés. Les membres d'une famille vont très souvent dans la même.

– Tu poses toujours autant de questions ? répliqua Juliette tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

– C'est une de ses spécialités, répondit un autre garçon assis en face.

Alors qu'une autre Gryffondor venait de les rejoindre et que Juliette applaudissait avec les autres, elle remarqua que le brun la fixait toujours, l'air interrogatif en attendant toujours la réponse à sa question. Juliette songea alors qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai numéro.

– D'accord. Mon père est français, donc il a fait ses études à Beauxbâtons. Ma mère était à Serpentard.

– Hmm, intéressant. Au fait, je suis James, se présenta-t-il en ignorant toujours royalement la répartition en cours. Et mon frère aussi entre à Poudlard cette année, sûrement comme ta sœur, à Serpent...

– James, ferme-la un peu ! lança le même garçon que tout à l'heure. Flitwick nous a à l'œil depuis tout à l'heure !

Juliette sourit en reportant son attention sur Maisie Lloyd qui venait d'être répartie à Serpentard. A côté d'elle, James soupirait comme s'il s'ennuyait alors que son ami d'en face suivait la répartition avec attention. Les noms se succédèrent sans que Juliette n'en reconnaisse un seul, et pour cause, elle avait vécu en France avec son père jusqu'ici. A part quelques grands noms lus dans les livres, elle n'avait aucune idée des gens à fréquenter ici.

Plus les élèves se faisaient répartir et étrangement, plus James se faisait nerveux. Juliette avait toujours été empathique et elle voyait bien que son voisin de table trépignait d'impatience.

– Potter, Albus !

Discrètement, Juliette vit James croiser les doigts sous la table. Puis son regard fut attiré par le garçon qui s'asseyait sur le tabouret, l'air pas très rassuré. Elle l'avait croisé juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Le silence était pesant dans la salle, plus pesant même que pendant le reste de la répartition. Puis, Juliette se souvint. Ne serait-il pas le fils de Harry Potter ? Le sorcier anglais qui avait terrassé le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Elle en avait entendu parler une ou deux fois au cours d'un diner de « grands ».

– Gryffondor ! cria enfin le Choixpeau au bout de quelques minutes.

Les acclamations à la table de Gryffondor se furent presque assourdissantes, et James en profita même pour se lever et acclamer le nouveau venu comme s'il voulait se faire remarquer. Puis l'ami métisse de James interpella le nouveau Gryffondor et poussa le première année assis en face de Juliette pour qu'il s'y installe.

– Al, félicitations ! s'exclama le garçon à la peau mate.

Albus Potter s'assit lentement sur le banc d'en face, mains tremblantes, mais la mine réjouie.

– Tu vas manquer aux serpents venimeux ! lança James, moqueur.

– Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir le voir aller là-bas, commença Juliette avant qu'elle ne se fasse interrompre par son voisin.

– Ah, tu es marrante toi ! _Chut !_ lui intima-t-il à l'oreille. Sinon je vais te faire regretter d'être venue à Gryffondor.

– Et je vais me laisser faire d'après toi ? répondit Juliette en prenant de l'assurance.

La fillette n'était absolument pas prête à se laisser marcher sur les pieds dès son premier jour, le matin-même, son père lui avait bel et bien ordonné de pas se laisser influencer par les autres. Alors James se recula pour mieux la jauger du regard. Puis il plissa les yeux et lui dit lentement :

– Tu me plais, toi. On va bien s'amuser.

Et il se détourna pour discuter en chuchotant au garçon d'en face. Juliette resta un moment sans rien dire et se mit à chercher Andrea à la table opposée tandis que l'assistance voyait ses derniers élèves se faire répartir. Elle espérait que tout se passait bien de son côté, mais il n'y a avait rien à faire, parmi tous les élèves, les cheveux caractéristiques blonds dorés d'Andrea étaient introuvables.

Soudain, la fille rousse qui lui avait demandé à quoi servait le Choixpeau juste avant la répartition se fit une place entre James et elle sur le banc et lui tendit la main, l'air très avenant.

– On a pas eu le temps pour les présentations tout à l'heure, je m'appelle Rose. Rose Weasley.

– Ravie de faire ta connaissance, moi c'est Juliet, lui répondit l'intéressée.

– Je ne me serais jamais vue ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Rose, rêveuse. J'ai hâte d'explorer le château, mon père m'a dit qu'il y a tellement de passages secrets qu'il ne les a jamais tous découvert.

Juliette fut intriguée, elle ne savait que très peu de choses à propos de Poudlard. Sa mère y était allée pour ses études mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'interroger à ce sujet, car elle ne l'avait jamais connue. Sa mère avait mystérieusement disparu après leur naissance, ne subsistant que les souvenirs de leur père. Andrea se posait souvent beaucoup de questions à propos d'elle contrairement à Juliette qui vivait très bien sans.

Interrompue dans ses pensées par le directeur de Poudlard qui leur souhaitait une bonne rentrée et un bon appétit, Juliette se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait prêté qu'une infime attention à la cérémonie de répartition. Elle se réveilla alors complètement lorsqu'une multitude de plats apparurent sur toutes les tables. Les yeux ronds, Juliette mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre. En tant que grande gourmande, elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour ne pas goûter à tout et surtout ne pas paraître pour une morfale devant tout le monde.

– Je te l'avais bien dit Al, que la cuisine de Poudlard est bien meilleure qu'à la maison ! s'exclamait James en se servant plusieurs cuisses de poulet.

– Attends, je n'ai pas encore testé, protesta le dénommé Albus.

– Et ne le dis pas à maman, hein ? s'inquiéta soudainement James.

Juliette piquait un peu dans tous les plats quand elle ne tint plus, la curiosité prenant le dessus sur la politesse.

– Donc vous êtes frères tous les deux ? Les fils de Harry Potter ?

– Comment tu es au courant ? l'interrogea Albus, en face d'elle.

– Mon petit frère a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur sa propre famille, remarqua James d'un air distrait.

– De quoi tu parles ? l'interrompit Rose, la fourchette en l'air.

Et c'était à ce moment là que Juliette commença à se perdre, apparemment, elle s'était retrouvée entre les membres d'une même famille. Ils se connaissaient tous. L'ami de James était en fait Fred Weasley, son cousin, qui était aussi le cousin des frères Potter et de Rose Weasley. A côté d'eux, Juliette voyait bien que le garçon à sa droite et qui écoutait également leur conversation était aussi perdu qu'elle.

– Rosie, tu as tout le temps d'apprendre des choses cette année ! lança le dénommé Fred avec un grand sourire. Tes parents t'ont caché beaucoup de choses jusqu'à maintenant.

– Comme quoi ? intervint Albus Potter, vraiment intrigué maintenant.

Mais voyant que ni Fred, ni James n'avaient l'intention de lui répondre, le garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts se renfrogna et tourna son regard vers son assiette, dépité. Juliette était quant à elle surprise. Même si elle n'avait que très peu entendu parler de Harry Potter, elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi il n'avait pas fait part de ses exploits à son fils alors que tout le monde était au courant, même elle, la française expatriée. Elle décida de se tourner vers Rose et Albus, qui avaient l'air d'être au courant de l'organisation de Poudlard. Elle piqua sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre et leur demanda, inquiète :

– C'est donc vrai qu'il existe une rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ?

– Oh oui ! répondit Rose. Même si les tensions ont un peu disparu avec le temps, c'est une question d'habitude, enfin je crois. Tu es née-moldue ?

– Non, je viens de France, précisa Juliette. Je ne suis pas encore très au courant de tout ce qui se passe entre les maisons.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée à Beauxbâtons ? demanda Albus, surpris.

– Ma mère était à Poudlard quand elle était jeune.

La vérité était bien plus compliquée que ça, mais Juliette n'avait pas réellement envie d'en parler, surtout à des inconnus. La famille Hardy était l'une des plus anciennes et riches familles sorcières de France. Il n'avait jamais été question de pureté de sang, leur arbre généalogique comprenait de temps à autre quelques moldus – sa grand-mère l'était, mais elle avait son influence sur la société sorcière française depuis des centaines d'années.

Leur père leur avait laissé le choix entre découvrir le monde où leur mère anglaise avait évolué ou rester dans l'académie française où tout serait acquis pour elles. Andrea avait préféré aller à Poudlard pour en découvrir plus sur leur mère, mais Juliette, ayant le goût de l'aventure, avait sauté sur l'occasion, bien qu'elle allait laisser de côté son cousin avec qui elle s'entendait depuis toujours.

– C'est plutôt cool d'avoir des parents de différentes nationalités alors ! dit joyeusement Rose avant d'avaler quelques frites.

Juliette lui sourit. Elle ne la connaissait pas assez pour lui dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa mère mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur. A la place, elle commencèrent à parler de la maison Gryffondor et de la famille Weasley, qui était visiblement omniprésente à Poudlard. Bientôt, Albus Potter se joignit à leur conversation et le dîner sembla passer alors à vitesse grand V.

Les gens semblaient très sympa et Juliette en oublia presque sa séparation avec Andrea. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle aussi allait se faire des amis aussi rapidement. A la fin du repas, elle tenta vainement de la chercher mais ses espoirs se virent réduits à néant quand le préfet de Gryffondor les emmena dans les hauteurs du château alors que la salle commune des Serpentard se trouvait dans les cachots, comme le lui avait appris Fred Weasley.

Rose, Albus et elle étaient restés ensemble depuis la fin du dîner et étaient tous les trois sous le choc en découvrant la grandeur du château. Cela faisait bientôt un quart d'heure qu'ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle et ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés dans leur salle commune.

– C'est géant, murmurait Rose à tous les coins de couloir.

Puis, Rose se prit une armure en pleine face et la seule réaction de Juliette et d'Albus fut d'éclater de rire. Il leur fallu cinq bonnes minutes avant de s'en remettre, ce qui vexa Rose jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent enfin dans un couloir dépourvu de tableaux, à l'exception d'une toile représentant une dame en robe rose devant laquelle se trouvait leur préfet. Suivant le groupe des premières années, les trois nouveaux amis n'entendirent pas le mot de passe, mais peu leur importait, ils demanderaient à l'un de leurs camarades un peu plus tard.

– _Pssst !_

Juliette se retourna. James Potter et Fred Weasley étaient juste derrière eux et arboraient tous les deux un sourire espiègle.

– Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? leur demanda Albus, méfiant.

– Un petit tour de Poudlard, ça vous dit ?

– Maintenant ? s'étonna Rose. Je ne crois pas que violer le règlement dès notre premier soir soit une très bonne idée.

– Oh ! soupira James. T'es pas drôle ! Al, ne fais pas regretter le Choixpeau de t'avoir envoyé à Gryffondor...

– Se balader dans le château après le couvre-feu n'a rien à voir avec la répartition, nota Albus en jetant un regard noir à son frère.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Juliette, le regard plein d'espoir. Elle aurait été tentée, mais Rose et Albus n'avaient pas tord : il n'était pas question qu'ils ne respectent pas le règlement pour leur première soirée à Poudlard.

– Ils ont raison, ajouta timidement la brunette.

– Allez, viens, on ne va pas avoir de bonnes places dans les dortoirs, dit Rose en prenant Juliette par le bras.

Ils entrèrent donc à la suite des autres premières années dans la salle commune.

La première impression de Juliette fut que leur salle commune était très accueillante. Elle était entièrement décorée avec des couleurs rouge et or qui donnaient une impression de chaleur. Dans un coin de la pièce, un grand feu crépitait dans la cheminée, entouré de canapés et de fauteuils qui avaient l'air d'avoir connu de meilleurs jours mais qui paraissaient confortables. Près des dortoirs se trouvaient également des tables où l'on pouvait travailler. Le préfet leur expliqua qu'avec la population sorcière qui augmentait depuis des années, la pièce avait subi un léger sortilège d'agrandissement pour accueillir plus d'élèves. En effet, la même chose avait été appliquée aux dortoirs : leur promotion par exemple avait deux dortoirs chez les filles et deux chez les garçons au lieu d'un seul pour chaque année.

Puis le préfet leur souhaita la bienvenue à Gryffondor ainsi qu'une bonne nuit. Le ventre bien rempli par le banquet, les élèves se sentaient somnolents et avaient hâte de pouvoir s'installer dans leurs nouveaux dortoirs. Rose et Juliette quittèrent Albus et montèrent les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Elles entrèrent dans le premier dortoir réservé aux premières années mais il s'avéra que cinq filles y étaient déjà installées. Celui d'à côté comportait également cinq places, mais une seule fille s'y trouvait, installée sur son lit.

– Je me demandais si j'allais rester seule dans mon dortoir ! s'exclama-t-elle quand elle vit Juliette et Rose entrer. Je m'appelle Victoria Finnigan.

– Salut ! Moi c'est Juliet, et voici Rose.

– Eh bien, je crois qu'on va avoir un peu plus de place que prévu ! Il n'y a que trois valises, leur informa Victoria.

– Comment ils ont su qu'on allait s'installer ici ? s'interrogea Rose, sceptique.

– La magie, ma chère, la magie !

Juliette vit alors qu'en effet, sa valise était déjà installée près d'un lit et remarqua que les draps étaient tièdes. Elle se retint de pousser un petit cri d'allégresse : ce château était décidément trop dément pour elle. Rose commença à ranger ses affaires en chantonnant tandis que Victoria avait pris d'assaut la salle de bains.

– Hé, Juliet, ne me dis pas que tu regrettes d'être venue en Angleterre !

– Non, mon père m'a raconté comment était la vie était à Beauxbâtons, ça paraît tellement différent !

– Tu es déjà allée là-bas ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle rangeait ses uniformes dans son armoire.

– Non, seuls les élèves ont le droit d'accès, répondit Juliette en haussant les épaules. Mais mon cousin y entre cette année, je vais avoir droit à plein d'anecdotes.

– La chance... soupira Rose. Maintenant qu'on est amies, on va pouvoir tout partager, alors tu as intérêt à me raconter tout dans les moindres détails !

Juliette rit puis acquiesça. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'être tombée sur des gens aussi agréables. Rose était complétement excitée par cette rentrée que ça en devenait contagieux. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se rappela alors d'écrire à Damien. Contrairement à son autre cousine qui avait le même âge qu'Andrea et elle, son cousin et Juliette avaient toujours eu une relation privilégiée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui raconte sa première soirée à Poudlard !

– AAAAAAAAAH !

Juliette et Rose échangèrent un regard paniqué. Le cri venait de la salle de bain. Rose fut la première à atteindre la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Une Victoria toute échevelée en sortit, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Quand elle vit que les deux filles la regardaient, elle pointa un doigt tremblant vers un coin de la salle de bain. Juliette suivit son amie pour faire connaissance du problème. Un problème que Juliette connaissait plutôt bien, parce qu'elle le connaissait. Son chat.

– FIZ ! s'écria-t-elle, heureuse.

Elle se précipita sur le chat gris tigré qui avait le dos arrondi en crachant, encore apeuré par Victoria. Juliette se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras : elle l'avait complétement oublié après être sortie du Poudlard Express. Elle avait hésité à le laisser avec les autres animaux, même s'ils étaient en cage. Fizwizbiz n'était pas un chat très sociable.

– Mon chat adoré, il ne faut pas avoir peur ! le rassura-t-elle sous le regard de Rose et de Victoria.

– Il a failli me tuer, dit lentement Victoria en reculant.

Rose se moqua doucement de sa camarade et tenta même une approche en avançant sa main près du chat. Celui-ci la fixa d'un regard méfiant, puis se laissa caresser.

– Il a mis une semaine à s'habituer à Andrea, crut bon de préciser Juliette. Mais il est très gentil une fois apprivoisé.

Victoria demeura sceptique puis quitta la salle de bain, pas vraiment rassurée par les propos de Juliette. Rose lui lança un clin d'œil alors qu'elles retournaient dans la chambre afin de terminer leur rangement.

Une heure plus tard, Victoria et Rose s'étaient endormies, mais Juliette, qui n'était pas prête à dormir avec tant de nouveautés à assimiler, avait décidé de descendre dans la salle commune pour écrire à Damien. Juliette avait besoin de se confier, et au contraire de sa sœur qui gardait beaucoup de choses pour elle, Juliette était toujours à la recherche de liens sociaux. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait envoyer son courrier, mais pour le moment, le rédiger était en tête de ses préoccupations. Au pire, elle enverrait sa lettre dès le lendemain matin.

Quand elle descendit, elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver grand monde. S'y trouvaient un couple près de la cheminée qui s'embrassait, _« beuark ! »,_ pensa Juliette, et trois autres garçons qui avaient un air conspirateur au visage. La brunette s'installa à une table à l'écart et y posa son encrier tout neuf ainsi que son morceau de parchemin.

 _Damien,_

 _J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée, je t'écris en direct de ma salle commune et je ne peux pas t'expliquer à quel point je suis heureuse ici ! Finalement, Andrea et moi ne sommes pas dans la même maison alors je me sens un peu coupable d'être à l'aise ici..._

 _Bien sûr, je n'ai pas encore eu mes premiers cours de magie, mais le château est un véritable labyrinthe, j'ai hâte de m'y aventurer. Je me suis aussi fait des amis ce soir. D'abord, j'ai rencontré James qui m'a conseillé d'éviter les cachots autant que possible, et je le cite « attends les vacances avant de parler à nouveau à ta sœur ». Rassurant, n'est-ce-pas ? Apparemment, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se détestent par principe. Je m'entends aussi très bien avec son frère, Albus, et tu sais quoi ? On aime tous les deux les Wild Wet Wizards ! Tu n'as plus intérêt à te moquer de mes goûts musicaux maintenant ! Ensuite, il y a Rose, c'est leur cousine et on partage le même dortoir. Et elle est trop jolie. Et elle parle un peu français._

 _C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir. Je suis certaine que tu te serais plu à Poudlard. Il paraît que les membres d'une même famille sont le plus souvent dans la même maison, on aurait peut être eu la chance d'être à Gryffondor ensemble. Pas comme avec Andrea qui se retrouve à dormir dans les cachots (tu te rends compte ?)._

 _Et avant que j'oublie ! Tu te souviens à quel point les cours d'anglais m'ennuyaient depuis des années ? Eh bien, je ne regrette rien. Mon père a eu raison de nous l'enseigner, à part quelques mots compliqués, je suis capable de tout comprendre !_

 _Alors maintenant, à ton t_

– Hé Juliet !

– Tu as changé d'avis ?

– Tu sais que pour envoyer ta lettre, tu vas avoir besoin d'aller à la Volière, qui se trouve en dehors de la salle commune ?

Fred Weasley et James Potter étaient apparus à ses côtés et tandis que l'un essayait de lire ce qu'elle écrivait, l'autre la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

– Allez, dis oui ! insista James. On te défendra !

– C'est un piège, c'est ça ? se méfia Juliette en plissant les yeux. Vous voulez me perdre dans les couloirs pour rigoler ensuite ?

Fred leva les yeux au ciel. James reboucha son encrier, l'air très sérieux.

– Tu as du potentiel, s'expliqua Fred. On commençait à s'ennuyer l'année dernière, plus personne ne veut sortir après le couvre-feu. Rusard est de plus en plus ronchon.

– Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, ajouta James.

– Je ne suis pas naïve, vous savez.

Juliette les regarda l'un après l'autre, l'air décidé. Quelles raisons avaient-ils de l'emmener avec eux si ce n'était pour qu'elle se perde et qu'elle soit le sujet d'une bonne blague pour le reste de sa scolarité ? Il lui restait sept ans à faire dans cette école, après tout. Elle se leva. Son père et sa sœur lui répétaient assez souvent qu'elle était trop naïve et influençable et elle n'avait aucune envie de leur donner raison.

– Bonne nuit.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son dortoir, James prononça la phrase qui eut raison d'elle. Il y avait très peu de raisons à ce qu'ils arrivent à la convaincre de les suivre et pourtant ils avaient visé juste. Trop juste.

– On pourrait te montrer où sont les cuisines !

Juliette se retourna, les pensées en pleine effervescence. James se leva à son tour et lui tendit la main, comme s'il était prêt à conclure un marché.

– Je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas te faire attraper par le vieux Rusard, lui dit-il d'un ton très sérieux. Parole de Gryffondor.

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, Juliette se retrouva à suivre les deux deuxième années. Elle se refusait à l'admettre, mais dans la crainte d'être soudainement attrapée par un professeur, Juliette était surexcitée à l'idée de parcourir ce grand château de nuit. Les garçons avaient tous les deux leur baguette à la main, juste au cas où, mais Juliette, qui ne connaissait aucun sort et qui avait peu eu l'occasion de s'exercer chez elle, ne s'était pas donné cette peine.

– Elles sont où les cuisines ? répétait Juliette une énième fois en trainant des pieds derrière.

Juliette avait beau ne pas les connaître, sur ce coup là, elle devait leur faire confiance. Il n'était pas question qu'elle les lâche maintenant sous prétexte qu'ils ignoraient ses plaintes, elle se perdrait dès l'instant où elle se retrouverait seule. En plus, elle ne reconnaissait aucun couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté sur le chemin de la salle commune un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Après avoir baillé pour la vingtième fois cette soirée, ils passèrent devant une grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Juliette s'arrêta pour observer les alentours. Au loin, on apercevait l'immense forêt. « La forêt interdite », se souvint Juliette. Intriguée mais aussi inquiète face à ce qui la rendait « interdite », elle en décrocha son regard et courut pour rattraper ses guides. Ils descendirent une nouvelle volée de marches et se retrouvèrent enfin dans le hall d'entrée.

Fred lui fit signe d'être silencieuse, puis ils se dirigèrent vers une porte à moitié dissimulée par les escaliers. Ils descendirent encore d'un niveau avant de se retrouver dans un couloir sombre où ils ne voyaient plus rien. Ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols.

– Il est si tard que ça ? chuchota James. _Lumos !_

Une lueur apparut au bout de sa baguette et éclaira suffisamment le couloir pour y voir à plusieurs mètres de distance. Juliette observa avec attention les tableaux. Au contraire de ceux qui se trouvaient aux étages supérieurs, les tableaux ici représentaient tous de la nourriture. Juliette chercha alors du regard une éventuelle porte qui pourrait donner accès aux cuisines, mais plus ils avançaient dans le couloir et plus elle devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'une telle porte n'existait pas.

– C'est dingue ça, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu Audrey parler des sous-sols, murmurait Fred.

Quelque chose disait à Juliette que les garçons n'étaient pas là pour lui montrer l'entrée des cuisines. Elle se rapprocha d'eux et leur demanda avec un air suspicieux :

– Qu'est-ce-que vous cherchez ?

– La salle commune des Poufsouffle, répondit Fred. On sait très exactement où se trouvent celles des Serpentard et des Serdaigle, et on pourrait même te dire comment y entrer mais celle des Poufsouffle... ça fait des mois et des mois qu'on la cherche.

– C'est la plus secrète d'entre toutes, ajouta James en fixant le plafond comme si une entrée y était dissimulée.

Juliette se mit donc à scruter plus attentivement les lieux, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt inutile à ce type de recherche. James et Fred avaient eu un an pour chercher des pièces ou passages secrets dans Poudlard alors qu'elle débarquait à peine. Ils passaient alors devant des piles de tonneaux quand James se stoppa brusquement, arrêtant Fred et Juliette au passage.

– Vous savez quoi ? Il me semble déjà avoir vu plusieurs meutes de Poufsouffle près du couloir d'Enchantements. Les sous-sols, ça paraît beaucoup trop évident pour des blaireaux.

Fred acquiesça, puis ils firent demi-tour. Juliette le suivit avant que James ne les rappelle trente secondes plus tard.

– Juliet ! Viens voir.

La première année revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta près de James qui pointait sa baguette vers un tableau représentant une corbeille de fruits.

– Le jour où tu veux entrer, il suffit de gratter la poire. Les elfes nous donnent tout ce qu'on veut à chaque fois qu'on vient.

En repartant, Juliette se força à mémoriser les tableaux entourant l'entrée des cuisines pour être certaine de s'en rappeler, malgré la fatigue. De retour dans le hall d'entrée, James éteignit sa baguette et ils vérifièrent que la voie soit libre avant d'emprunter les escaliers.

Pour être honnête, Juliette était satisfaite de sa première sortie nocturne. Il faisait froid, c'est pourquoi elle se promit à elle-même de mettre des collants dès le lendemain. Ils étaient en Ecosse, après tout ! Cependant, pour une première journée ici, elle connaissait déjà l'emplacement des cuisines, et elle savait qu'elle pourrait mettre à profit cette découverte de nombreuses fois au cours de ses sept années à venir.

Le chemin du retour se fit sans encombre et même si Juliette ne connaissait pas encore les habitudes des préfets et professeurs qui effectuaient des patrouilles le soir dans le château, elle se référait aux dires de James et Fred qui affirmaient qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu aussi peu de problèmes que cette nuit, si ce n'étaient que quelques fantômes flottant dans les airs. Ils arrivèrent enfin jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, comme tout le monde l'appelait, et Juliette espéra que le portrait laissait entrer les élèves après le couvre-feu. James et Fred échangèrent un regard. Et ils se tournèrent vers Juliette.

– Vous ne connaissez pas le mot de passe ? chuchota Juliette en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Et si on la réveillait ?

Juliette lança un regard désespéré vers la Grosse Dame qui dormait à poings fermés.

– On est mal.

– Tu l'as dit, confirma Fred à James en se mettant à faire les cent pas. Tu étais en train de me parler quand Carlton m'a donné le mot de passe... tu n'écoutes jamais rien, James !

– Ne me dites pas que ça ne vous est jamais arrivé ? demanda Juliette entre ses dents.

James préféra ne pas répondre tandis que Fred lui lançait un regard éloquent.

– Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ?

– Juliet, tais-toi, j'essaie de réfléchir, lança Fred.

Vexée, Juliette s'appuya contre le mur du couloir et fixa un point invisible sur le mur d'en face. C'était un comble. Elle allait passer sa première nuit à Poudlard en dehors de la chaleur réconfortante de son dortoir. Mais pourquoi elle avait suivi ces deux idiots ? Alors que Fred continuait de faire les cent pas en ayant l'air de réfléchir intensément, James faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Puis, un miaulement vint briser le silence lourd et tendu entre les trois Gryffondor. Juliette, Fred et James tournèrent la tête en même temps de l'autre côté du couloir. Un chat était assis et les fixait de son regard brillant dans la pénombre. Tout se passa alors très vite : Fred poussa un juron et détala en direction du chat tout en lançant un regard en arrière.

– COURREZ !

Juliette, interdite, assistait à la scène en n'y comprenant absolument rien. James se précipita sur elle, la prit par la main et se mit à courir à la suite de Fred. Ce dernier avait dépassé le chat et fonçait dans un couloir adjacent éclairé par la lune. James vira à gauche dans un grand dérapage, entrainant toujours Juliette qui faillit s'étaler en se prenant les pieds dans un tapis. Et elle ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de leur fuite. Qu'est-ce-que ce chat pouvait bien signifier pour que les garçons soient aussi paniqués en le voyant ? Elle se risqua à jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule et son cœur manqua un battement. Il y avait une silhouette au bout du couloir.

– James !

– Pas maintenant !

Ils coururent pendant dix minutes, enchainant de longs corridors, des tapisseries dévoilant des escaliers dérobés et des couloirs à l'aspect biscornu contre lesquels on pouvait facilement se cogner en courant à une telle vitesse. Fred s'arrêta enfin en haut d'un escalier qui avait l'air de donner sur une cour extérieure. Juliette n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient dans le château mais elle s'en fichait complétement tant qu'ils avaient échappé à la mystérieuse silhouette.

A bout de souffle, ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler, seul le bruit de leur respiration troublait le silence ambiant. Juliette, penchée en avant en s'appuyant sur ses jambes ne revenait pas du sprint qu'ils venaient de faire.

– Qui... c'était ?

– Rusard, le vieux concierge, répondit Fred. Il est tellement vieux que... son chat débusque les élèves et Rusard les attrape...

– En tout cas, on l'a échappée belle ! s'exclama James, tout sourire.

– Oh oui, Mr Potter, cette fuite était remarquable !

Le sang de Juliette se glaça dans ses veines et elle se retourna lentement. Il s'agissait de leur professeur de défenses contre les forces du Mal, une femme ayant la cinquantaine et aux allures de chouette. Elle faisait peur à voir dans cette pénombre et du haut de ses onze ans, Juliette avait retenu un cri de peur en la voyant.

– Avec Mr Weasley, évidemment. Et une première année, voyez-vous ça, murmura-t-elle avant de leur sourire de façon sadique. Dans mon bureau, immédiatement, vous connaissez le chemin, messieurs.

 _P.S. : Il est actuellement deux heures du matin et je peux désormais t'annoncer que je suis en retenue tous les soirs cette semaine. Si mon père te demande de mes nouvelles, ne lui dis pas que ma professeur de défenses contre les forces du Mal me terrorise et que je vais connaître tous les noms inscrits dans la salle des Trophées. L'année va être longue._

 _Juliette, ta cousine aventurière qui a (fortement) besoin de se perfectionner._


	2. Une impression de déjà vu

Cinq ans plus tard, dans l'un des dortoirs des filles, un réveil vint perturber le calme ambiant. Les trois filles qui dormaient dans la pièce se réveillèrent doucement, mais comme d'habitude, elles furent vite agacées par le réveil qui augmentait le volume de sa sonnerie au fur et à mesure que les secondes, voire les minutes, s'écoulaient. Juliette soupira lourdement, c'était pareil tous les matins depuis leur première année : Victoria Finnigan faisait semblant de dormir tandis que Rose Weasley, de mauvaise humeur, se cachait la tête sous son oreiller.

Juliette se rendit vite à l'évidence, c'était encore elle qui allait devoir se lever la première pour éteindre ce maudit réveil. Le seul point positif à se lever avant les deux autres filles était qu'elle allait pouvoir disposer de la salle de bain aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait besoin. Rose et Victoria étaient tellement lentes à se lever le matin que Juliette avait général le temps de se préparer avant qu'elles ne mettent ne serait-ce qu'un pied en dehors de leur lit.

Etouffant un bâillement, Juliette prit un uniforme dans son armoire et se rendit directement sous la douche, pas le moins du monde pressée ou bousculée par ses camarades. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas changé depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Juliette se trouvait toujours trop petite, trop mince ou encore trop pâle. Trop de trop. Exaspérée, elle chassait une fois de plus ses mauvaises pensées en se concentrant sur sa tâche matinale : se rendre plus ou moins présentable. Après s'être brossé les dents, elle se maquilla légèrement en mettant en avant ses yeux à la fois vert et marron, et peigna ensuite ses longs cheveux bruns.

Insatisfaite, la jeune fille s'observa encore un instant dans le miroir, ne sachant pas ce qui n'allait pas aujourd'hui. Finalement, elle abandonna son reflet et quitta la salle de bain en prenant un rouge à lèvres au passage. Il devait être à Rose, mais comme elles avaient pris l'habitude de se prêter leurs affaires, cela importait peu. En revenant dans le dortoir, Juliette constata avec épuisement que ses deux camarades n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Et elle avait faim.

– Rose, lève-toi... l'implora Juliette en trainant des pieds vers son lit. On ne va jamais avoir le temps d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner si ça continue !

Rose grogna sous ses couvertures. Seule une masse de boucles rousses était visible. Juliette lui rendit un regard blasé, bien que sa meilleure amie ne pouvait pas la voir.

– Je vais me gêner, tiens. Tu arriveras en retard toute seule !

Puis Juliette ramassa son sac de cours posé à côté de son lit, prête à rejoindre Albus dans la salle commune. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le lit de Rose, puis lança d'un ton moqueur :

– Je t'ai pris ton nouveau rouge à lèvres et je m'en vais avec, à tout à l'heure !

– Non, Juliet ! Je voulais le mettre aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Rose en sortant sa tête de sous son oreiller. Attends que j'attrape ma baguette !

– Viens si tu l'oses ! la défia Juliette qui s'élançait déjà vers la sortie.

La brunette dévala les escaliers menant à la salle commune tout en utilisant le rouge à lèvres de Rose. Elle n'avait aucune idée de s'il s'agissait de son nouvel achat mais fière d'elle, elle était certaine de voir Rose débarquer dans les dix minutes. Et pour cause, Juliette la connaissait un peu trop bien. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle partageaient tout entre elles en passant par leurs vêtements et leurs petites histoires. Elles n'avaient aucun secret l'une pour l'autre. Ou en tout cas, Juliette n'en avait aucun pour Rose.

– Hé, fais attention !

Juliette fit face à un James légèrement sonné qu'elle venait de percuter. En la reconnaissant, le septième année lui sourit. Lui au contraire avait changé, il avait pris des dizaines de centimètres depuis leur première rencontre et Juliette devait avouer qu'il n'était vraiment pas mal bâti, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit garçon gringalet qui l'entrainait toujours dans ses aventures foireuses, cependant James avait toujours cette lueur de malice dans le regard qui le caractérisait si bien.

– Tiens, je voulais te voir ! Macmillan m'a dit que nous n'aurons pas besoin de passer les sélections dans deux semaines. On va l'aider à dénicher les nouveaux talents. Cool, non ?

– Plutôt ouais ! acquiesça Juliette, heureuse d'entendre cette bonne nouvelle. James, pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ?

– Moi, sourire comme un idiot ? T'es de mauvais poil aujourd'hui.

Juliette croisa les bras, mécontente tout à coup. Elle n'était pas stupide, son ami était en train de se moquer d'elle. Elle souffla, exaspérée, puis se retourna pour aller voir si Albus était déjà dans la salle commune quand James la rattrapa par le bras.

– Attends, je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça, lui dit-il avant d'éclater de rire. Tu as un grand trait rose sur la joue.

James sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la pointa sur le visage de Juliette. Puis il la rangea après avoir lancé un sortilège informulé. Juliette se frotta la joue, un peu honteuse. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle fasse attention à ses gestes un de ses jours. Enfin, elle remarqua que le groupe d'amis de James les regardaient quelques mètres plus loin.

– Merci. Bon, on se voit plus tard, le salua Juliette, irritée, avant de tourner les talons.

Sa complicité avec James lui avait déjà attiré de nombreux problèmes les années précédentes. Depuis qu'il l'avait prise sous son aile la première année, il y avait eu les nombreuses retenues qu'ils avaient du effectuer à cause de leurs sorties nocturnes, mais il y avait surtout eu le Quidditch. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle Juliette était très douée, et en équipe avec James, ils étaient quasiment imbattables. Alors forcément, tous leurs points communs leur faisaient passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, pour le plus grand malheur d'Audrey Collins, la petite amie de James qui était d'une jalousie maladive.

– Alors, Juliet chérie, tu te fais quel Potter cette année ?

Juliette fit volte-face, interdite. Il s'agissait d'un de ses camarades de classe, Kenny Clarks, le meilleur ami de Victoria Finnigan. A eux deux, ils étaient les pires diffuseurs de ragots à Poudlard. Rose et Juliette étaient constamment sur la défensive et faisaient attention à leur moindre parole lorsque Victoria était avec elles dans leur dortoir. Le risque de voir leurs petits secrets révélés à tout Poudlard était énorme avec Victoria.

– J'ai parié deux Gallions que ce serait James, continuait Kenny d'un ton très sérieux. Mais Victoria penche plus du côté d'Al.

– Vous êtes malades, répliqua Juliette avant de le laisser en plan, décidément de mauvaise humeur.

Elle partit dans un coin vide de la salle commune, remuant des pensées meurtrières à l'encontre de tous ceux qui osaient demander pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi revêche. Ce n'était pas le genre de la jeune fille d'être aussi antipathique, ses camarades l'évitèrent donc soigneusement jusqu'à ce qu'Albus, la chemise froissée, soit le seul à l'approcher en se laissant tomber mollement sur le canapé.

– Je crois que j'ai gardé trop d'options pour cette année, se confia-t-il, l'air très sérieux. Je suis déjà fatigué.

Juliette eut enfin un petit sourire. Albus était un bourreau de travail, un peu comme elle, sauf qu'il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il avait obtenu une majorité d'Optimal à ses BUSE et Albus avait eut énormément de mal à faire le tri dans les matières qu'il voulait poursuivre pour les ASPIC. Résultat, il avait presque tout conservé pour ne pas se fermer de portes.

– Au moins, tu as le choix, soupira Juliette, un regard vague porté sur un groupe de première années.

Albus fronça les sourcils, une lueur inquiète dans son regard vert qui faisait craquer tant de filles. Juliette avait beau travailler autant que lui, cela ne payait pas autant que pour lui. Et souvent, il avait tendance à l'oublier et il se rendait compte qu'il manquait cruellement de tact. Pourtant, Juliette ne paraissait pas vexée, alors Albus changea de sujet tout en se redressant :

– Laisse-moi deviner, Rose est encore en retard ?

Juliette répondit par une petite moue légèrement affligée. Puis, elle lui montra un tube de rouge à lèvres.

– Mais elle ne devrait pas tarder, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

Quand Rose fut enfin descendue de leur dortoir, ils se rendirent enfin à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et aussi pour recevoir leurs emplois du temps, chose que tous les élèves à Poudlard attendaient avec appréhension. Tandis qu'ils discutaient avec animation entre eux à propos des matières choisies à la suite des BUSE, le professeur Londubat arriva dans leur direction. Neville Londubat était leur directeur de maison mais il était également leur professeur de botanique.

– Juliet Hardy, voyons... dit-il en cherchant dans ses dizaines de parchemin. Ah oui, voilà : métamorphose, botanique, défense contre les forces du Mal, histoire de la magie, sortilèges, astronomie, et divination. Et j'aimerais vous parler, venez me voir à la fin de mon cours tout à l'heure.

Juliette acquiesça et prit son emploi du temps en murmurant un vague merci, peu rassurée quant aux propos du professeur. Elle posa son toast à moitié entamé, inquiète.

– … Passons à Rose, vous avez choisi histoire de la magie, botanique, défense contre les forces du Mal, sortilèges, métamorphose... il me semble que ce ne soit pas suffisant, précisa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je veux faire des études d'histoire, je n'ai pas besoin d'autres matières, protesta Rose.

– Pas même l'étude des moldus ? proposa Londubat. Ce pourrait être utile, si vous avez l'occasion de voyager. Il ne faut pas négliger les détails et il me semble que vous m'en aviez fait part, l'année dernière.

– Très bien, vous pouvez ajouter l'étude des moldus, admit Rose, dépitée. C'est mon grand-père qui va être content...

– Pardon ? demanda Neville en donnant un petit coup de baguette magique sur l'emploi du temps de Rose. Rose, entre nous, tu ne dois pas prendre cette option pour ton grand-père, mais pour toi. Cette matière te sera d'une grande aide plus tard, crois-moi.

– Si ça peut m'aider, alors pourquoi pas, répondit Rose en s'empressant de prendre son parchemin.

– Passons à Al... Albus Potter, rectifia le professeur avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de son cousin. arithmancie, astronomie, métamorphose, sortilèges, potions, études de Runes, défense contre les forces du Mal, botanique, histoire de la magie... et voilà qui fait beaucoup. Bonne chance !

Juliette, curieuse malgré son angoisse, se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Albus pour y constater que leur début de semaine était le même et que concernant le sien, il serait beaucoup plus allégé que l'année précédente. Puis, Rose, Albus et Juliette terminèrent leur petit déjeuner et se rendirent à leur premier cours de l'année. Ils ne croisèrent pas grand monde sur le chemin des serres mais ils durent éviter Peeves dans le Hall d'entrée qui, apparemment, s'était procuré des Bombabouses durant l'été.

– Ouf, s'il nous avait touché, on aurait été obligé de retourner à la tour ! s'exclama Rose en sortant sous le ciel bleu du début de septembre.

– Je le déteste, dit Juliette entre ses dents, non mais tu as vu le détour qu'on a été obligés de faire ? Rusard est si vieux qu'il ne l'attrapera jamais.

Toujours aussi dépitée, Juliette shoota dans un caillou. Rose et Albus échangèrent un regard.

– Tu sais qu'on est là pour toi, dit lentement Albus. Et quoiqu'en dise Neville, on va t'aider cette année, même si c'est la dernière chose que l'on fera de notre vie.

– Al a raison, approuva Rose en prenant son amie par le bras. Il n'est pas question que tu fasses cette tête pendant deux ans, tu vas tout déchirer aux examens de fin d'année, je te le promets, à condition que tu arrêtes de me piquer mes rouges à lèvres.

Juliette sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux, ils avaient toujours été là pour elle. Albus Potter avait peut être ce regard détaché sur tout mais il était sincère avec ses amis. Et c'était pareil pour Rose. Ils n'étaient pas inséparables pour rien. Les seuls moments où ils n'étaient pas ensemble, c'était quand Rose était avec son petit ami, quand Albus remplissait ses devoirs de préfet et quand Juliette partait à ses entrainements de Quidditch. Le reste du temps, tout le monde était habitué à les voir tous les trois.

– Merci, vous êtes géniaux. Mais...

– Mais ? répliqua Rose, faussement vexée. Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, voyons !

– Et s'il me disait que je devais abandonner le Quidditch ? s'inquiéta Juliette alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la serre où avait lieu leur cours. Mon père m'a clairement dit cet été que le Quidditch n'était qu'une distraction et que je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur mon travail scolaire.

Albus soupira, puis s'arrêta. Juliette et Rose se stoppèrent également avant que la brunette ne lui lance un regard interrogatif.

– Écoute, ton père ne te voit que deux fois par an. Nous, on te voit bosser comme une malade toute l'année. Alors même si le Quidditch n'est vraiment pas mon truc, je pense que tu es en droit de faire quelque chose qui te plait, non ?

– Tout le monde ne peut pas devenir guérisseur comme miss Andrea, ajouta Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rose n'avait jamais aimé la sœur de Juliette. Aussi cette dernière ignora sa dernière remarque mais elle devait avouer que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas tord. Ce n'était pas parce que son père était un brillant alchimiste et que sa sœur avait l'ambition de devenir une grande médicomage que Juliette devait forcément suivre leurs traces et poursuivre des études qui ne l'intéressait pas et pour qui manifestement, elle n'avait pas de prédispositions.

– Vous avez raison, je ne vais pas me laisser abattre aussi facilement que ça, admit Juliette avant de reprendre son chemin.

Leur premier cours de l'année passa alors très lentement, étant donné le fait que Juliette redoutait tant l'entrevue qui allait suivre. Elle imagina même les pires scénarios possibles, comprenant son renvoi car ses résultats n'étaient pas satisfaisants, ou un redoublement qui allait prendre effet dans la semaine. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Le professeur Londubat avait toujours été gentil et compréhensif avec les élèves, mais elle se doutait que ce qu'il avait à lui dire n'aurait rien d'agréable. La Gryffondor avait de gros soucis scolaires et avait eu du mal à obtenir assez de BUSE pour son passage en sixième année. La théorie avait réussi à réparer les dégâts du côté pratique, pour quoi elle était complètement perdue.

Juliette redoutait depuis quelques mois un tel entretien. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, malgré les propos rassurants de ses meilleurs amis.

– Ah, Juliet, fit le professeur Londubat en la voyant arriver deux heures plus tard.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la Gryffondor resta plantée devant le bureau de son professeur, attendant la sentence. Stressée, elle se mit à tripoter nerveusement la fermeture de son sac.

– Nous avons discuté de votre cas, cet été, avec mes collègues et nous aimerions vous faire part de notre inquiétude... si toutefois celle-ci est fondée.

– Je sais ce que vous allez dire, le coupa Juliet, dépitée. Que je ne travaille pas assez, que je suis trop déconcentrée pendant les cours et que je devrais consacrer à mes devoirs chaque parcelle de mon temps libre mais...

– Juliet, soupira le professeur, je ne conteste pas vos efforts. Au contraire, je pense que vous fournissez un travail plus acharné que vos camarades, à défaut de ne pas payer.

– Mais alors...

– Nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que vous aviez surement plus de difficultés que les autres et que peut être, vous devriez changer vos méthodes de travail.

Juliette fronça les sourcils.

– Nous essayons de nous pencher sur chaque cas d'élève, et croyez le ou non, vous avez largement les possibilités de poursuivre vos études sereinement. Néanmoins, il faut surement changer de procédés. Je ne veux que vous rassurer, Juliet. Vous pouvez y arriver.

La Gryffondor se détendit quelque peu et arrêta de triturer la hanse de son sac. Neville Londubat souriait à présent. Juliet attendit, croyant que son professeur n'en avait pas terminé avec elle. Cependant, elle se trompait.

– Allez-y, lui dit-il au bout d'une longue minute de silence. En revanche, j'aimerais vous revoir dans le courant de l'année, histoire de vérifier que tout se passe bien.

Juliette avait donc quitté la serre numéro cinq beaucoup plus sereine qu'à son entrée et rejoignit ses amis. Pourquoi s'était-elle mise tant de pression sur les épaules ? C'était décidé, elle allait reprendre sa vie en main, écouter ses amis et tenter de faire comprendre à son père qu'elle était différente. Prise d'un élan de positivité, elle se rendit à son prochain cours avec le sourire et la conviction qu'elle allait passer d'excellents moments cette année.

center*/center

– Al, tu me marches sur le pied ! se plaignit Rose.

– Si tu ne te collais pas systématiquement devant moi, ça n'arriverait pas, répliqua Albus, piqué au vif.

– Et comment on fait pour avancer dans ce cas ?

– Taisez-vous ! s'exclama Juliette. Parlez encore plus fort et même les Serpentard vont vous entendre !

Le silence s'imposa alors dans le couloir du cinquième étage. Avec eux, c'était toujours la même chose. Les deux cousins trouvaient tous les prétextes du monde pour se disputer. Et quand on se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à plus de minuit, c'était en général le mauvais moment pour s'y mettre. Bien qu'ils soient cachés derrière la cape d'invisibilité d'Albus dans ce couloir à haut risque, Juliette s'écarta de Rose et Albus en se révélant à la vue de tous. Elle partit d'un bon pas vers leur destination : une pièce secrète où devaient se réunir Stephen Brown, le petit ami de Rose, et Barbara Hopkins de Serdaigle.

Alors qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque quelques heures auparavant, Juliette et Albus avaient entendu Barbara, une fille de leur année qui enchainait les conquêtes, donner rendez-vous à Stephen. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait concernant Brown et malgré le fait que Rose et lui soient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, on l'entendait souvent aller voir ailleurs. Cependant, Rose restait imperméable à tout ce qu'on lui rapportait à propos de son petit ami. Et ce soir, Juliette et Albus avaient eu bon espoir d'enfin lui ouvrir les yeux s'ils parvenaient à les surprendre.

– Juliet ! chuchota Albus en sortant la tête de la cape. Tu vas dans la mauvaise direction, ils ont parlé du miroir du troisième étage. Pas de celui de l'aile Ouest.

Juliette marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en suivant la direction que lui avait montré Albus. Et même si elle ne savait pas exactement où ils marchaient dans le couloir, Juliette arrivait à les entendre. Si jamais elle se faisait prendre à cause d'eux, elle leur lancerait le pire maléfice de chauve-furie qu'elle connaissait, c'est à dire celui qu'elle ratait le mieux, inévitablement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le fameux miroir sans qu'ils ne se soient faits remarquer. Juliette sortit sa baguette magique, en tapota la surface et leva une main vers la glace avant de se rendre compte que le miroir ne se laissait pas traverser. Normalement, le miroir était censé les laisser passer, Juliette avait déjà visité cette salle secrète deux ans auparavant. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir à l'intérieur, mais on pouvait y entrer comme on voulait.

– Tu crois qu'ils l'ont verrouillée de l'intérieur ? demanda-t-elle à Albus qui venait d'apparaitre à ses côtés, l'air tout aussi sceptique qu'elle.

Ils entendirent Rose soupirer derrière eux mais il n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Albus sortit sa baguette et essaya à son tour. Mais sans surprise, rien ne se passa. Juliette fronça les sourcils. Et si quelqu'un était effectivement à l'intérieur ?

– Vous êtes satisfaits ? Stephen n'est pas là. J'ai vraiment envie d'aller me coucher.

– Rose, on est pas sourds, l'interrompit Albus en se tournant enfin vers elle. Nous allons attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose. Quelqu'un est forcément en train d'utiliser la pièce si on ne peut pas y entrer.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai suivis en premier lieu, poursuivit Rose comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompue.

Juliette recula d'un pas, entièrement d'accord avec Albus. Il était temps que Rose se rende à l'évidence que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son copain. Ils restèrent donc en plein milieu du couloir éclairé par les rayons de la lune, Rose qui était toujours invisible aux deux autres, continuait de se lamenter sans que personne ne l'écoute. De toute façon, Juliette était persuadée qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, ce Stephen. Et elle était certaine que lui sortait avec Rose pour son nom et uniquement la notoriété de ses parents. Une façon de se rendre intéressant, en somme.

– On devrait sûrement se mettre tous les trois sous la cape, au cas où, suggéra Albus au bout de quelques instants.

Malheureusement, ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Des bruits de pas au bout du couloir se firent entendre aussi soudainement que Juliette en fut surprise sur le moment. Avec une impression de déjà-vu qui la taraudait, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle se précipitait au côté opposé du couloir. Elle s'autorisa un coup d'œil en arrière avant de tourner à droite. Rose et Albus avaient disparu. Un couloir vide de toute présence la précédait.

– Juliet, par-là !

Juliette se retint de rire. C'était si facile à dire quand on était invisible ! Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que Rose ou Albus se manifestent en sortant un bras, elle entendait le pas lourd de Rusard qui leur courrait après. Juliette accéléra, et lança dans le vide en espérant qu'ils l'entendent :

– On se retrouve à la salle commune !

N'entendant pas de réponse, elle continua à foncer. Finalement, sortir ce soir avait été une très mauvaise idée de sa part. Cependant, elle n'allait pas se faire avoir aujourd'hui. Rusard était de plus en plus lent. Quelques volées d'escaliers et ce serait bon, il serait déjà à bout de souffle. En y réfléchissant pendant qu'elle montait des marches quatre à quatre, sa bonne condition physique l'avait beaucoup aidée à la sortir du pétrin ces dernières années. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait aussi échappé à leur jeune professeur de potions quand il faisait des rondes.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Juliette s'arrêta. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle pensait à la trajectoire que Rusard avait pu emprunter. Elle réfléchit vite, Rusard devait se douter qu'il s'agissait de Gryffondor s'il les avait entendus partir en direction des étages. A partir de là, il y avait deux solutions : soit elle était rapide et prenait la voie directe où le risque de se faire prendre était plus grand, soit elle prenait le détour par la vieille porte en bois à sa droite qui lui serait certes plus long mais aussi plus sombre. Juliette choisit le chemin qui lui permettrait de passer incognito, c'est à dire passer par le vieux battant, et partit d'un pas pressé, l'oreille attentive au moindre bruit qui trahirait une présence.

Cependant, elle savait que les couloirs qu'elle empruntait ce soir n'étaient que très peu utilisés et à l'abandon, ce qui avait le don de lui donner des frissons dans le dos. Par précaution, elle sortit sa baguette magique même si elle se doutait qu'elle ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide. Elle passa rapidement à côté d'une rangée d'armures à moitié détruites, puis déboucha dans un nouveau couloir poussiéreux.

Elle espérait que Rose et Albus aient eu la bonne idée de profiter de sa fuite pour attendre que Rusard la poursuive, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils échappent de peu à la retenue tous les trois. Grâce à sa cape, Albus ne s'était jamais fait attrapé et c'était sans doute pour son comportement irréprochable face aux professeurs qu'on lui avait donné le titre de préfet. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Juliette préférait sortir le soir en compagnie de James et Fred, au moins, ils ne parlaient pas à haute voix et c'étaient même eux qui lui avaient appris à éviter les coins très surveillés par les professeurs.

Soudain, l'arrachant à ses pensées, elle entendit entendit des voix dans le couloir d'à côté. Juliette frissonna. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire demi-tour pour se retrouver face à Rusard de retour dans les parties utilisées du château. Mais Juliette était également piquée par la curiosité, qui pouvait bien régler ses affaires dans ce coin reculé du château ?

Décidée à reconnaître de qui il s'agissait avant de savoir de quel côté partir, elle longea le mur du couloir où elle se trouvait jusqu'à arriver au coin du mur. Si elle faisait un pas de plus, elle se révélait aux deux personnes présentes dans les lieux.

– Tu sais comment ça marche, alors donne-moi vite les Gallions avant que le marché ne se retourne contre toi.

– Je ne les ai pas, il me faut un peu plus de temps, répondit la voix implorante d'une fille.

Juliette fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas ces voix au premier abord.

– S'il-te-plait, poursuivit la fille d'une voix étonnamment aiguë. Je vais tout faire pour te donner l'argent demain...

« Par le slip liberty de Merlin ! » jura intérieurement Juliette. Et si elle utilisait l'expression de son amie Rose, c'était que la situation était grave. La voix masculine n'était autre que celle du Serpentard le plus craint de tout Poudlard. Personne n'osait l'approcher de trop près, de peur de se retrouver à l'infirmerie, les os du squelette brisé. Sa réputation était fondée sur des élèves terrorisés qui ne pouvaient plus entendre son nom sans trembler de tous leurs membres. En septième année également, James lui avait même dit que le Serpentard ne reculait devant rien pour se faire ne serait ce que quelques Noises.

Non, Juliette n'avait définitivement pas envie de passer par ce couloir.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, Juliette rebroussa chemin aussi lentement que possible, de façon à éviter de faire le moindre bruit. Si jamais iil/i venait à la surprendre en train d'écouter ses petites affaires, alors elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Et sans oublier le fait qu'elle était une Gryffondor, le corps de Juliette pourrait rester dans ce couloir sans qu'il n'ait de remords. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait face de manière directe et elle s'en estima heureuse. On le payait pour se battre contre ses ennemis, et il le faisait bien.

Alors qu'elle en était à maudire dans ses pensées Barbara Hopkins pour l'avoir faite sortir ce soir, un nouveau problème s'ajouta au tableau. La porte qui reliait ces couloirs isolés du reste du château grinça lentement. Juliette s'arrêta net. En une demi-douzaine de secondes, elle pouvait être découverte à la fois par Rusard et par son futur meurtrier. Pétrifiée, elle serra un peu plus sa baguette dans son poing, ne sachant quoi faire. Dans l'autre couloir, la fille continuait ses supplications sans se rendre compte du danger imminent.

– Elèves hors des dortoirs ! s'écriait le vieux concierge. Je sais que vous êtes là !

Avec un peu de chance ou s'ils n'étaient pas totalement sourds, ils l'avaient entendu. Juliette se précipita donc à dans la direction opposée à celle de Rusard et croisa les doigts pour que les deux élèves soient en train de fuir également. Quand elle débarqua dans le couloir, suivie très bientôt du concierge prêt à l'attraper, elle remarqua à peine la fille écroulée par-terre.

– Ah, ah ! fit Rusard en découvrant la fille étendue sur le sol.

Arrivée au fond du couloir en quelques secondes, Juliette courut aussi vite que possible, enjamba un tas de gravats puis sauta les quatre marches qui la menèrent dans un couloir du septième étage qu'elle reconnaissait sans peine.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'elle vit au bout du couloir l'ombre du Serpentard qui faisait peur à tant de monde. Il revenait dans sa direction, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : un professeur était dans les parages. Juliette, prise de panique, et sachant que Rusard n'allait pas tarder à rappliquer, fonça sur la première porte qui se présentait. C'était un placard à balais. « Tant pis, ça fera l'affaire », se dit-elle après avoir ouvert la porte à la volée.

Mais alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte derrière elle, Juliette sentit une résistance et eut à peine le temps de voir l'affreux Serpentard la rejoindre que l'obscurité se referma sur sa planque de fortune.

– Ferme-la, se contenta d'ordonner Lloyd.

Juliette n'osa même pas reprendre une respiration normale. Les battements de son cœur s'affolaient complétement face à la crainte que lui inspirait le Serpentard. Juliette ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'ils puissent sortir rapidement et oublier qu'ils venaient de se cacher dans ce vulgaire placard à balais. La Gryffondor entendit quelqu'un dépasser lentement leur cachette de fortune et vit également une ombre passer sous la porte. Malgré l'obscurité totale, Juliette était persuadée que Lloyd l'avait remarqué lui aussi. Elle l'entendait chercher la poignée discrètement.

Mais au moment où le Serpentard ouvrait la porte, Juliette se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait pas un pas en dehors. Quand la porte fut ouverte en grand, elle remarqua enfin le problème. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi pétrifiée par le fait d'avoir été enfermée avec Lloyd, elle aurait été au moins exaspérée de voir sa professeur de défenses contre les forces du Mal la découvrir une nouvelle fois en dehors de son dortoir. Dans son état actuel, elle n'esquissa pas un seul geste.

Le professeur Tourdesac arborait une mine affligée, son regard allant du Serpentard à la Gryffondor.

– Je n'imagine même pas ce que vous faisiez là-dedans... c'est une honte.

Juliette ouvra de grands yeux ronds. Parce qu'elle croyait que lui et elle faisaient des choses pas très catholiques dans un placard à balais ? Comment pouvait-elle imaginer une telle chose ? Oui, elle devait admettre que trouver deux élèves dans un placard à balais en pleine nuit était louche, mais en réalité, elle était complétement à côté de la plaque. Rouge de honte, Juliette s'empressa de rétablir la vérité, puisque le Serpentard restait de marbre :

– Madame, vous faites erreur, on ne se connait pas et jamais...

– Miss Hardy, gardez vos justifications pour vous, l'interrompit sa professeur en robe de chambre. Vous allez tout de suite retourner dans votre dortoir. Et surtout, ne réservez pas vos soirées pour les deux prochaines semaines à venir.

Pour être certaine que les deux élèves ayant violé le règlement retournent dans leur salle commune, la professeur de défenses contre les forces du Mal les raccompagnèrent chacun à leur entrée respective. Au moment où elle rentrait enfin dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle se fit la réflexion que se faire avoir aussi proche de son but était inadmissible et digne d'une vraie débutante. Fatiguée et honteuse, elle eut une pensée pour la fille qui avait été assommée par le Serpentard. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas donné beaucoup de mal pour mettre la fille à terre. En y réfléchissant, Juliette ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

– Juliet ! s'écria Rose en lui sautant dans les bras. On s'inquiétait, tu aurais du être revenue depuis un moment déjà !

Blasée, Juliette soupira et accorda un pauvre sourire à Albus par-dessus l'épaule de Rose. Albus, installé dans un fauteuil, se releva en ramassant son sac.

– Je suis tombée sur la vieille chouette, enfin, elle m'est tombée dessus pour être précise.

– Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Albus.

– Longue histoire, répondit Juliette dont le regard passait de Rose à Albus. Je suis en retenue pendant deux semaines avec Lloyd, le Serpentard.

Rose émit une exclamation proche de la stupeur, la main devant sa bouche. Ce garçon lui avait toujours flanqué une peur bleue, au point qu'elle quittait subitement le couloir lorsqu'il s'y trouvait. Il avait une sacrée réputation, et elle ne put que s'inquiéter pour Juliette. Sa meilleure amie avait beau être inconsciente du danger parfois, il n'empêchait que le Serpentard était réellement menaçant.

– Et si on allait se coucher ? proposa Albus pour rompre le silence imposé par la mauvaise nouvelle. Avec un peu de chance, vous serez surveillés par un professeur pendant votre retenue.

Juliette rit jaune. Albus n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait une heure de retenue. Elle qui les enchainait depuis sa première année savait que dans la plupart des cas, les élèves étaient chargés de tâches ingrates et les professeurs avaient bien souvent autre chose à faire que les surveiller.

– Ouais, on verra ça demain, acquiesça néanmoins Juliette avec un maigre sourire. Pour l'instant, j'ai plutôt envie de penser au lit qui m'attend là-haut.

Les deux filles souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Albus puis montèrent. Alors que Rose partait se brosser les dents, Juliette se changea en pyjama silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Victoria.

Mais si la fatigue la tenaillait et l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'à la nuit de sommeil raccourcie qu'elle allait avoir, ses pensées revenaient inévitablement aux retenues qu'elle allait devoir effectuer en compagnie du Serpentard dès le lendemain. Et cela l'inquiétait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.


	3. Les rumeurs se répandent

– C'était moins une, remarqua une Rose essoufflée alors qu'ils s'installaient pour leur cours de sortilèges dès le lendemain matin.

Albus, assis à côté d'elle, marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe sur le fait que si Rose était descendue plus tôt, ils n'auraient pas eu à courir dans les couloirs. Le cours commença quelques secondes après qu'ils se soient assis dans la salle de classe. Et Juliette soupira une nouvelle fois ce matin en entendant Rose rétorquer à Albus que s'ils ne l'avaient pas forcée à sortir la veille au soir, elle aurait eu plus de temps pour dormir. Mais Juliette finit par les ignorer, assise un rang devant eux aux côtés de Kenny Clarks – pour son plus grand malheur. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards suggestifs à chaque fois qu'elle parlait à James. Et cela avait le don de mettre Juliette hors d'elle.

Elle évita de lui prêter attention alors qu'il jouait avec sa plume d'un air nonchalant et se concentra sur le sort qu'expliquait le professeur Flitwick. Juliette se débrouillait à peu près bien dans cette matière, mais à la moindre nouvelle difficulté, elle se braquait. Ajouté au fait que son voisin de table et elle devaient faire équipe pour s'exercer sur le sort d'expulsion, elle n'arrivait à rien faire pendant ce cours. Une heure plus tard, ils sortirent du cours pour aller profiter du temps clément, mais Juliette restait toujours aussi morose. Albus le remarqua et se promit de l'aider à maitriser ce sort dans la journée.

Il faisait beau dehors. Quelques groupes d'élèves profitaient eux-aussi du soleil et des températures relativement agréables de ce mois de septembre.

– _Juliette !_

L'interpellée se retourna, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait : il n'y avait que sa sœur qui pouvait l'appeler avec son accent français. Si Juliette s'était habituée à s'entendre appeler « Juliet » depuis des années, cela la choquait toujours un peu quand on prononçait son prénom correctement. Elle-même ne le faisait pas.

Rose et Albus s'arrêtèrent également, la première poussant un profond soupir en reconnaissant la sœur de Juliette. Le simple fait de l'apercevoir énervait Rose. Comme d'habitude, Andrea était accompagnée de sa clique de Serpentard composée de son petit ami Will Leighton, de Scorpius Malefoy, d'Alexander Nott et de Zane Parker. Ils se déplaçaient constamment en groupe et il était presque connu de tous que Andrea les menait à la baguette depuis l'année précédente.

Il n'y avait pas plus apprêté qu'Andrea Hardy. Son uniforme était toujours impeccable, sa cravate toujours très droite et sa jupe dévoilait des jambes longues et fines. Ses cheveux dorés n'étaient jamais mal coiffés, et sous le soleil, ils en devenaient même éblouissants. Elle conservait en toute circonstance son air hautain qui était le seul point négatif à sa perfection. Non, Rose n'était pas jalouse de la beauté d'Andrea, de ses excellents résultats scolaires, ou de son petit ami qui était le capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch. Elle n'échangerait rien contre son attitude prétentieuse, Rose en était certaine.

Andrea ne tarda pas à exaspérer Rose. Elle les ignora délibérément, elle et Albus, pour s'adresser à sa sœur en français. Il fallait qu'elle soit toujours la meilleure, et Rose ne comprenait pas pourquoi Juliette adorait tant sa sœur.

– _Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ?_

L'intéressée arqua un sourcil, pas certaine de voir où en venait Andrea. La Serpentard posa une main aux ongles parfaitement manucurés sur le bras de son petit ami, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, puis s'avança vers Juliette de son pas aérien. Elle la prit par le bras en l'entrainant avec elle en direction du lac. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour parler librement. Juliette adressa un petit signe à Albus et Rose et leur dit qu'elle les rejoindrait dans une minute.

– Toi et Lloyd dans un placard à balais, sérieusement ?

Voilà qui avait le mérite d'être clair. Juliette n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer qu'Andrea continua sur sa lancée, en faisant de grands gestes, signe de son inquiétude et préoccupation.

– Je ne comprends absolument pas comment une telle situation a pu se produire. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu l'approcher mais ce n'est pas bien, Juliette, pas bien du tout. Tu ne le connais pas. Il est bizarre et trop dangereux pour toi. Et tu sais bien que je déteste sa sœur, tu lui donnes une raison de m'atteindre personnellement.

Juliette leva les yeux au ciel.

– Où est-ce-que tu as entendu ça ? se contenta-t-elle de lui demander en croisant les bras.

Andrea réfléchit quelques instants en fixant un point invisible au dessus de la forêt interdite au loin.

– Scorpius l'a appris de la bouche de Jones qui l'a lui-même entendu du professeur Tourdesac. Elle en parlait avec le professeur Lloyd, tu sais, le père de Lloyd justement ! ajouta Andrea d'un ton accusateur.

– Mais tout ça est faux, on s'est juste cachés dans le même placard à balais pour échapper à Rusard, il ne s'est rien passé de plus ! C'est cette imbécile de Tourdesac qui raconte n'importe quoi ! Elle voit le mal là où il n'est pas !

Andrea entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, les sourcils froncés. Alors tout ce qu'on entendait dans les couloirs depuis le début de la matinée n'était qu'une vulgaire rumeur, elle même lancée par un professeur. Andrea s'en voulut d'avoir cru à ses idioties, au fait que sa sœur flirtait avec les Serpentard de septième année. Car c'était tout ce qu'on entendait depuis quelques heures : Juliette, la populaire et petite Gryffondor que tout le monde trouvait attachante, fricotait avec Lloyd pour faire parler d'elle et se rendre intéressante.

– Et je suppose que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir entendu parler de cette histoire ?

Andrea hocha la tête lentement avec air désolé dans ses yeux bleus.

– J'en ai assez entendu.

– Attends ! s'exclama Andrea avant que Juliette ne tourne les talons.

Juliette attendit, le regard tourné vers le château. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Maintenant, toute l'école pensait qu'elle avait couché avec cet affreux Serpentard et ça la mettait très mal à l'aise, d'abord parce que c'était faux, et ensuite parce que ce n'était pas son genre. De plus, elle ne fréquentait jamais de Serpentard. Entre eux et les Gryffondor, il s'agissait surtout d'une histoire d'ignorance mutuelle. Même Andrea et elle ne se parlaient pas tant que ça à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

– Fais attention, murmura Andrea en faisant tomber son masque froid derrière lequel elle se cachait constamment. Ce Lloyd... avec son commerce bizarre et ses maléfices, il est inquiétant. Sois prudente, Juliette.

Quand les deux sœurs revinrent vers le petit groupe composé de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, Juliette fut surprise de constater que Rose et Albus étaient en grande conversation avec Scorpius Malefoy, un garçon plutôt réservé. Mais aujourd'hui, le regard gris et froid de ce dernier était complétement différent alors qu'il parlait avec enthousiasme du club d'échec dont Albus faisait parti lui aussi. Rose ne savait pas jouer aux échecs, au plus grand déplaisir de son père, mais elle écoutait avec un air intéressé les deux garçons discuter d'un ton enjoué.

Andrea rejoignit Scorpius et leva les yeux au ciel quand elle entendit leur sujet de conversation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres garçons quelques mètres plus loin, puis annonça d'une voix forte, interrompant Albus sans y prêter attention :

– Nous allons vous laisser, Vince nous attend à la tour d'astronomie.

Rose souffla d'exaspération. En plus, il fallait qu'elle soit le centre d'attention. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Juliette, mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de remarquer le comportement désagréable de sa sœur, elle regardait vaguement un groupe de garçons qui riaient bruyamment près du lac. Quant à Albus, il saluait Malefoy après lui avoir communiqué la prochaine réunion de leur club. Et sans surprise, ce dernier suivit les ordres d'Andrea et redressa son sac sur son épaule, prêt à partir.

Mais au dernier moment, Andrea s'approcha de Rose, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle remarquait sa présence, et lui dit doucement à l'oreille :

– Ta paire de collant est filée, Weasley. Tu devrais aller te changer.

Puis elle suivit le groupe de Serpentard qui rentrait au château en riant à gorge déployée de la blague que venait de raconter Will Leighton.

Rose bouillonnait de rage. Comment cette blondasse osait-elle lui faire une remarque alors qu'elle semblait l'ignorer la plus grande partie du temps ? De très mauvaise humeur, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Juliette et Albus étaient partis en direction de leur arbre préféré près du lac où ils aimaient passer leur temps libre, soit à discuter, travailler ou même à faire la sieste. Ils s'y installèrent tout en discutant du beau temps, Rose s'assit un peu à l'écart et remarqua avec dégoût que la Serpentard avait raison, ses collants transparents étaient filés. Elle la détestait. Si elle n'était pas la sœur de Juliette, il y a longtemps qu'elle lui aurait envoyé un maléfice cuisant pour lui déformer son visage sans imperfection.

De son côté, Juliette essayait de sauver les apparences malgré le fait que toutes ses pensées étaient accaparées par cette histoire. Elle avait beau n'avoir rien fait de mal, elle se sentait humiliée et salie. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment se sentir la cible de rumeurs infondées, même si cette fois, elle s'était bel et bien retrouvée dans ce placard avec le Serpentard. En général, tout le monde l'appréciait à Poudlard, même chez certains Serpentard. Juliette ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa sœur qui était respectée parmi eux, mais il était clair que désormais, son image de fille naturelle qui ne cherchait pas à créer des histoires allait être ternie par ce malheureux parcours de circonstances.

Juliette accepta donc l'aide d'Albus qui lui proposait de s'exercer afin d'enfin maitriser ce sort d'expulsion. Ils s'entrainèrent pendant plus d'une heure et demie sous le regard vague de Rose qui rêvassait dans son coin. Quand fut venue l'heure d'aller déjeuner, Juliette bondissait de joie : elle avait réussi son sortilège plusieurs fois d'affilée. Elle en était tellement heureuse qu'elle colla une bise sur la joue d'Albus. Celui-ci rougit imperceptiblement, peu habitué aux débordements d'affection.

– Merci Al, je t'adore !

– De rien, mais arrête, tout le monde nous regarde ! répliquait Albus en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui bien qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux.

Ils rentraient alors au château, Juliette encore amusée par la réserve d'Albus. Elle adorait le taquiner à ce sujet. C'était encore un trait de son caractère qui le différenciait de James, Albus était toujours embarrassé quand on se montrait trop extraverti envers lui. Cela fit sourire Rose également, qui ne paraissait pas très encline à la conversation néanmoins.

– Alors Hardy, t'as pris ton pied hier soir ? lança une septième année de Poufsouffle tandis qu'ils étaient dans le Hall d'entrée.

– Renseigne-toi avant de m'adresser la parole, Collins, répliqua Juliette du tac au tac. Il ne s'est rien passé du tout hier.

La dénommée Collins ricana, mais Juliette ne s'arrêta pas en entrainant ses deux amis vers la Grande Salle. Comment cette histoire avait-elle pu se répandre aussi vite dans l'école ? Pour que la rumeur soit parvenue aux oreilles d'Audrey Collins, une fille rousse de Poufsouffle, cela avait du éclater comme une réelle bombe à toutes les oreilles de l'école. Évidemment, Collins ne pouvait que jubiler, elle qui exerçait un bien étrange lien de possessivité sur son petit ami, James Potter. D'ailleurs, Juliette s'était toujours demandée ce que James lui trouvait, à cette fille. Certes, elle était jolie, mais sa jalousie destructrice gâchait absolument tout. Ils avaient beau très bien s'entendre tous les deux, Juliette devait s'avouer qu'à ce niveau là, James restait un mystère pour elle.

– A d'autres ! Je dois avouer que j'ai été plutôt surprise en apprenant cette nouvelle, poursuivit Collins en parlant fort à ses amies autour d'elle. Moi qui pensais qu'elle ne lâcherait jamais Jimmy !

La colère montant peu à peu, Juliette ralentit le pas, hésitant à démentir ce qu'elle avait entendu et à lui dire quelques paroles pas très agréables, mais elle sentit qu'Albus exerçait une pression sur son bras, l'incitant à entrer dans la Grande Salle.

– Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, ajouta Rose après avoir jeté un regard dédaigneux à Audrey Collins qui ne cessait de ricaner dans leur dos.

Mais une fois assise à la table des Gryffondor, Juliette ne parvint pas à se calmer, elle sentait des regards se poser sur elle et ils n'étaient pas flatteurs. Un troisième année eut même l'audace de s'écarter de leur groupe parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle s'adonne aux mêmes activités que le Serpentard Lloyd. Bizarrement, Juliette, la gourmande invétérée, ne mangea presque rien ce midi là, attendant patiemment que ses amis terminent de déjeuner et évitant tout particulièrement de jeter un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard.

* * *

– Je ne comprends pas, franchement, avoua Juliette alors qu'elle et James étaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Pourquoi les gens ne cherchent pas à savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé avant de me voir comme une pestiférée ?

James était venue la voir en fin d'après-midi, lui aussi ayant eu vent de cette fâcheuse histoire. Il avait eu du mal à croire que cette histoire était la vérité. Après tout, il la connaissait, Juliette, et il voyait bien que cette situation lui montait à la tête. Et puis, il connaissait bien Lloyd également. James aurait eu du mal à croire que Juliette irait voir Lloyd de son plein gré. Il lui avait donc proposé un petit tour sur le terrain de Quidditch ; James savait qu'il n'y avait que ce sport qui permettait de la relaxer, c'était un peu comme une tradition entre eux. Ils volaient depuis une bonne demi-heure et Juliette s'était enfin décidée à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

– Les gens sont comme ça, soupira James en passant un bras autour de ses épaules une fois qu'ils aient rangé leur balai dans la remise. Il ne faut leur laisser voir que ça t'atteint et tu verras, dans quelques jours, ils seront tous passé à une autre victime.

– C'est facile à dire, bougonna Juliette alors qu'ils marchaient de nouveau vers le château sans se presser. Tu as le droit aux regards d'admirateurs, et moi j'ai fait fuir des première années dans le couloir pas plus tard que cet après-midi. Ils croient tous que je vais les attaquer.

– Donne-moi des noms, menaça alors James en sortant soudainement sa baguette de sa poche, hilare.

Juliette soupira.

– Audrey Collins ? lança-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Le visage du septième année se ferma, exaspéré. C'était la guerre entre les deux filles depuis toujours, pour ainsi dire. Audrey avait un problème, il en était conscient, au début, cela l'avait rendue attendrissante et touchante à la fois mais plus le temps passait et plus Audrey devait exécrable. Il avait beau la rassurer à chaque fois qu'elle s'inquiétait, il n'y avait rien à faire. Malgré tout, sa petite amie ne faisait pas vraiment d'efforts pour accepter qu'il parle à d'autres filles, notamment à Juliette. Et cette dernière n'arrangeait pas les choses quand elle lui répondait d'une façon glaciale et sans détours.

– Qu'est-ce-qu'elle t'a dit ?

– Pas grand chose de nouveau, concéda Juliette. Elle était plutôt contente, en fait.

– Je vais lui parler, soupira James. Tu sais comment elle est... hier encore elle a failli me faire une crise d'hystérie quand j'ai voulu me mettre en binôme avec Melinda pour le cours de potions.

Juliette ne répondit rien, parfaitement consciente que les efforts de James n'auraient aucune incidence sur le comportement de Collins. Cette fille était complétement aveuglée par sa jalousie qu'elle ne laissait même pas ses amies seules en compagnie de James, c'était dire. Mais peu importait pour Juliette, James ne se laissait pas influencer et continuait de se comporter comme il l'avait toujours fait avec elle, quoiqu'en disent ses amis, même s'ils ne correspondaient qu'à des visages qu'elle croisait de temps à autre dans la salle commune ou au détour d'un couloir.

Les deux amis remontèrent donc au château en parlant de cette deuxième journée de cours, de bonne humeur. Juliette était tellement investie dans sa conversation qu'elle en oublia presque la retenue qui l'attendait au deuxième étage. James l'y accompagna, jouant avec sa baguette entre ses doigts. Juliette ne se sentait pas vraiment confiante, tout à coup : et si le Serpentard qui se la jouait discrète sur ses affaires décidait qu'elle avait trop attiré l'attention sur lui ? L'image de la fille étendue sur le sol s'imposa à son esprit. Finalement, elle n'avait pas su ce qui lui était arrivé et si Rusard avait réussi à la hisser jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

– Bon, eh bien, voilà, dit finalement James alors qu'ils étaient devant le bureau de Mrs Tourdesac Cette fois, ce sera sans moi ! ajouta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ne t'approche pas trop de Lloyd, hein ?

Juliette le salua et le regarda s'éloigner d'un air las puis elle frappa à la porte, les mains bizarrement tremblantes. Il n'était même pas l'heure et pourtant, le petit bureau de la vieille chouette était bondé. Quelque part, ne pas se retrouver seule avec le Serpentard la rassura, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être en retenue dès le deuxième jour de cours. Juliette fut d'ailleurs intriguée à l'idée d'y retrouver Lily Potter, Barbara Hopkins et Stephen Brown.

Dans le cas de Lily Potter, ce n'était certainement pas une surprise. A Serpentard depuis quatre ans maintenant, ses camarades de maison avaient eu du mal à intégrer une Potter parmi ses rangs, mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur le caractère fort de la jeune fille. Elle avait su s'imposer dès sa première année face à des années supérieures qui la menaçaient de leur hauteur. Aujourd'hui, elle était inséparable de son cousin Hugo Weasley, lui-même à Gryffondor, et menait la guerre à tous ceux qui osaient la regarder d'un peu trop près. James et Albus avaient été un peu déçus à l'idée de voir leur petite sœur être répartie à Serpentard, mais finalement pour reprendre les termes d'Albus, c'était « cool d'avoir une petite sœur aussi indépendante que Lily ».

Bien évidemment, Juliette ne cacha pas son plus grand étonnement quand elle vit le Poufsouffle et la Serdaigle, l'un à côté de l'autre. Juliette plissa les yeux en croisant le regard de Stephen qui lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils faussement surpris. Juliette se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant ainsi de dire à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait de lui. S'ils étaient en retenue tous les deux, lui et Barbara, c'était qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils se soient faits attrapés ensemble eux aussi la veille au soir.

Et puis, il y avait Lloyd. Il était adossé contre le mur avec un air décontracté et Juliette se surprit à l'observer attentivement. Le Serpentard était grand et mince mais le regard de Juliette fut attiré par son visage qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir auparavant. Très pâle, il avait des mèches bouclées et brunes qui lui tombaient sur le front. Elle le détailla attentivement avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que lui aussi la fixait de son regard bleu froid.

Juliette en eut des frissons dans le dos mais elle n'en était pas moins capable de briser ce contact : ses yeux bleus dissimulaient bien plus qu'une froideur apparente, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle pouvait y lire d'autre. Ce garçon était définitivement un mystère à part entière. Juliette fut enfin interrompue dans sa fascination par le professeur Tourdesac qui s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment avant de leur faire la morale.

– Je suppose que vous êtes conscients que vous êtes tous les cinq ici pour la même raison. Si un couvre-feu existe, c'est qu'il doit être respecté, jeunes gens. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu vous retirer de points hier puisque l'année avait à peine commencé, mais la prochaine fois que je vous y reprends, je ne serais pas aussi tolérante. Au bout de six années, je ne comprends pas que vous n'ayez toujours pas assimilé ce détail.

Le professeur Tourdesac fixa les deux septième années tour à tour avant de contourner son bureau. Elle leur demanda de la suivre jusqu'aux cachots où un désastre les attendait. Juliette se pinça le nez en entrant à la suite de Barbara Hopkins dans la salle de potions. C'était surtout l'odeur âpre de la pièce qui lui donnait la nausée. Juliette ne suivait plus ce cours, à défaut de ne pas avoir eu de bons résultats, mais elle devait avouer que l'atmosphère pesante des cachots ne lui avait absolument pas manqué.

– Comme vous pouvez le constater, mon collègue a eu quelques problèmes avec l'un de ses groupes de première année. Je lui ai gentiment proposé mon aide, précisa-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse en faisant un geste englobant toute la salle.

On aurait dit que la salle de classe avait subi un sortilège d'explosion et que tous les chaudrons dans la pièce avaient répandu leur contenu sur le sol, les paillasses, et même giclé sur les murs ainsi que le plafond. Juliette, qui se tenait à côté d'une table où une substance gluante semblait vivante, retint un haut le cœur. C'était tout simplement écœurant. Hopkins paraissait penser exactement la même chose, vu son expression de dégoût particulièrement prononcée.

– Je pense que vous l'aurez compris, vous n'aurez pas besoin de magie pour cette tâche, acheva le professeur Tourdesac, une expression sadique au visage.

– Vous voulez qu'on nettoie cette chose sans baguette ? ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Juliette en désignant d'un doigt la substance qui l'inquiétait tant.

Sa remarque parut faire plaisir à la vieille chouette, et Juliette ne parvint pas à bloquer ses pensées meurtrières envers sa professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Après tout, elle était responsable de la rumeur. Elle s'approcha de Juliette en tendant une main aux ongles longs et semblables à des griffes. Juliette sortit à contre cœur sa baguette magique de sa poche et la lui tendit, non sans lui lancer un regard glacial au passage. Il n'était pas question qu'elle la remercie non plus !

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hardy. Je ne vais pas vous laisser sans l'équipement adéquat.

La vieille chouette ramassa les baguettes des autres puis elle lança un _accio !_ vers le coin de la pièce et une caisse flotta un instant dans les airs avant de venir se poser sans bruit aux pieds de la professeur.

– Une paire de gants, des seaux et des éponges, c'est tout ce dont vous aurez besoin ! Et n'oubliez pas, si vous n'avez pas fini ce soir, vous saurez ce qui vous attend demain. Bonne chance !

Juliette lui lança un regard dédaigneux tandis qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle, les laissant tous les cinq dans la salle de potions décomposée. Même les moldus étaient mieux équipés. Finalement, Juliette se félicita d'avoir troqué son uniforme scolaire contre une vieille paire de leggings et un pull beige détendu au fil des années pour aller voler avec James un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Non seulement, elle se sentait à l'aise mais en plus elle n'abîmerait pas ses vêtements, contrairement à Hopkins qui paniquée, regardait sa chemise immaculée et la saleté de la pièce.

– Bah, on n'a pas vraiment le choix, lança finalement Brown en se servant dans la caisse.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde s'était attelé à la lourde tâche de nettoyer de fond en comble la salle de potions. Juliette en avait déjà assez, ses gants étaient trop grands pour elle et sans baguette magique, elle ne voyait pas de solution à son problème. Et il était impensable qu'elle les retire. Elle était certes nulle en potions, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle en connaissait les règles de base, à savoir ne pas toucher une substance inconnue sans protection. Juliette se chargeait donc de nettoyer les chaudrons, qui pour certains étaient bons à jeter, mais elle se contentait simplement de les ranger tous dans un coin. Après, ils en feraient ce qu'ils en voudraient.

Cependant, il y avait une autre chose qui l'agaçait particulièrement : Lily Potter. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous mis à mettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce, Lily avait été la seule à les regarder faire sans qu'elle ne leur apporte aucune aide. De l'autre côté de la pièce, elle était actuellement en train de feuilleter un quelconque livre. Si cela continuait, Juliette allait exploser. Elle trouvait déjà que se retrouver ici était injuste, alors si en plus, la quatrième année n'y mettait pas du sien, elle pourrait perdre son calme sous peu.

L'odeur était presque insupportable et Juliette n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. Son agacement monta en flèche quand elle remarqua les deux potentiels amants qui discutaient tout en décapant une tâche sur le mur. Barbara Hopkins s'arrêta dans sa tâche et se contenta de contempler le Poufsouffle de septième année. Frottant inutilement un chaudron déjà propre, Juliette garda un œil sur elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle à Rose. Et que celle-ci l'écoute.

Alors qu'elle pensait à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet sans que sa meilleure amie ne se braque, un geste de la part de Barbara Hopkins attira le regard de Juliette qui redressa brusquement la tête. Sa camarade de classe avait posé une main dans le dos de Brown. Mais peu à peu et ne se rendant pas compte qu'on l'observait, Hopkins descendit sa main lentement mais surement vers le bas de son dos, un peu trop bas justement. Juliette fulminait. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Stephen Brown se laissait faire. C'en était trop.

– Tu as besoin d'aide peut-être, Hopkins ? lança Juliette d'une voix qu'elle tentait de garder calme et posée.

Celle-ci se retourna violemment en retirant sa main du Poufsouffle. Brown se retourna aussi un instant plus tard, le visage rouge.

– Ne te mêle pas de ça, répliqua Barbara Hopkins d'une voix tremblante.

– Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas m'en mêler ? l'attaqua Juliette en serrant fort l'éponge dans son poing. Je devrais te laisser tripoter le copain de ma meilleure amie, d'après toi ? Vous me donnez envie de vomir tous les deux. Plus que cette salle dégueulasse.

– Juliet, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta Hopkins, toujours aussi gênée.

– Je ne suis pas aveugle.

– Eh bien tu devrais peut-être te charger de tes affaires, il me semble que tout ne soit pas très clair autour de toi, se défendit Stephen Brown avant de lui lancer un regard éloquent vers le Serpentard de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Son ton suffisant et son attitude innocente par rapport à ses gestes furent la goutte de trop pour la Gryffondor. Sans sa baguette, elle se sentit bien démunie mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de traverser l'espace qui la séparait de Brown et de lui balancer son seau d'eau croupie. Ce dernier la fixait sans bouger avec des yeux ronds, incapable de fermer sa bouche grande ouverte alors que Juliette la contemplait d'un air satisfait.

– Ça aura surement le mérite de rafraichir tes ardeurs, lança-t-elle d'une voix blanche sous le regard de Hopkins qui la fixait avec des yeux ronds, ne revenant toujours pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Juliette ignora l'air hébété de Stephen Brown dont le regard faisait l'aller-retour entre la Poufsouffle et la Gryffondor et retourna à ses chaudrons, de bien meilleure humeur qu'un instant auparavant. Lily Potter, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment Juliette, et qui ne savait pas ce que ses frères pouvaient lui trouver de bien, haussa les sourcils, intéressée par la tournure que les événements avaient pris. Finalement, ces heures de retenue allaient être bien plus amusantes que prévu. Quant à Lloyd, il s'était arrêté dans son nettoyage du mur pour détailler Juliette, légèrement intrigué.

Satisfaite, Juliette se retint de sourire : Stephen marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles en observant sa tenue ruinée et qui empestait. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se changer avant qu'ils ne soient sortis d'ici. Juliette fit un nouvel aller-retour en portant ses chaudrons nettoyés dans un coin de la pièce quand un geste attira son regard. Elle ne vit qu'une chose : le seau d'eau sale que tenait Brown entre ses mains et qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer. Dans un dernier réflexe de survie, Juliette se jeta sur le côté et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le Quidditch n'était pas si inutile que ça comme l'affirmait sa famille.

Quand Juliette tourna à nouveau son regard vers Brown, celui-ci paraissait lutter pour masquer son angoisse. Juliette se mordit la lèvre, il venait juste de déverser son seau sur le Serpentard qui s'était trouvé juste derrière elle.

– Euh... hésita Barbara, toujours de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ne nous énervons pas. Je suis sûre qu'on puisse arriver à un compromis dans le calme.

Juliette, qui arborait un sourire de vainqueur deux secondes auparavant, sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Même si Brown ne méritait pas sa compassion, Juliette se sentit mal à sa place. Non, elle ne connaissait pas Lloyd du tout. Et elle était encore plus terrifiée que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée enfermée avec lui pendant quelques secondes. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère, et si elle ne l'avait pas détaillé dans le bureau de Tourdesac, elle n'aurait pas su que ses yeux étaient on ne peut plus bleus. Toujours au sol, Juliette n'esquissa pas un geste. Lily Potter non plus ne souriait plus, et avait même laissé tomber le livre qu'elle lisait dans un bruit sourd.

– Lloyd, dit Stephen Brown en prenant sur lui. Je ne te visais pas, tu l'as vu...

Le Serpentard de septième année dévisagea Brown de son regard meurtrier et s'avança vers lui, poings serrés, délaissant le mur qu'il nettoyait dans son coin.

– Et qui se retrouve dans cet état ? lui demanda calmement Lloyd une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Soudain, sous les regards ahuris de Barbara, de Lily et de Juliette, Lloyd abattit son poing sur le visage de Brown avec une telle force que ce dernier se retrouva au sol. Bien que Brown ait une carrure beaucoup plus imposante que le Serpentard, il ne se releva pas, Barbara poussa un petit cri apeuré.

– Ça fait un moment que ça démange, cracha Lloyd avant de lui tourner le dos.

Il partit à grands pas en direction de la porte, indifférent aux regards tournés vers lui quand Brown se releva et se précipita vers lui. Son visage déformé par la rage, il semblait déterminé à se venger du Serpentard. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux au sol quand Brown lui sauta dans le dos. Hopkins gémissait, en regardant la scène avec terreur et se sentant coupable de cette catastrophe. Juliette la trouva vraiment pitoyable. Elle se releva enfin, ne quittant pas des yeux les deux garçons qui ne se lâchaient plus.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, ou la situation allait dégénérer. Mais au moment où elle prit la décision d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès d'un professeur, elle sentit qu'on lui accrochait le poignet. Juliette eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Barbara coupa court à ses réflexions :

– Attends ! Tourdesac va nous ajouter des heures de retenue si elle l'apprend !

– Non mais regarde ! s'exclama Juliette en brandissant son bras libre vers les deux garçons l'un sur l'autre. Ils se battent _à la moldue_ !

Juliette esquissa un geste pour se libérer de l'emprise de la Serdaigle. Mais celle-ci de la relâcha pas : elle la tira même brutalement en arrière pour l'empêcher de sortir de la salle. Cependant, Hopkins calcula mal son coup. Juliette n'était vraiment pas lourde et toute la force qu'elle employa pour la retenir envoya Juliette dans le coin de la pièce où cette dernière avait soigneusement empilé ses chaudrons.

Dans un cri de détresse, Juliette s'écrasa violemment au sol, faisant tomber les chaudrons émettant des bruits sourds qui s'entendaient à des kilomètres à la ronde. De nouveau au sol, le monde tourna autour de Juliette. Les garçons avaient cessé de se battre et semblaient se mélanger dans sa vue brouillée. La bouche étrangement pâteuse, Juliette entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, et bientôt, ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

Au fond de la pièce, Lily Potter pouffa.

* * *

– _Pomme verte_.

Albus s'engouffra par l'ouverture du portrait de la Grosse Dame et déboucha dans sa salle commune. Il n'était pas très tard, aussi fut-il plus difficile de repérer Rose dans la faune de Gryffondor. Il se fraya un chemin parmi un groupe de troisième années, puis il repéra enfin deux têtes rousses assises à une table. Intérieurement, Albus remercia le gène Weasley qui lui permettait de retrouver Rose dans une foule sans trop de problèmes. Quand elle le vit arriver, Rose se leva brusquement, abandonnant son frère avec qui elle était en train de jouer une partie d'échec. Albus eut le temps de voir Hugo lever les yeux au ciel avant que Rose ne s'attaque à lui :

– Il l'a tuée, c'est ça ?

– Non, pas encore, répondit patiemment Albus devant l'air horrifié de sa cousine. En fait, Barbara Hopkins l'a assommée. Juliet est partie se coucher plus tôt que prévu.

– Et ça te fait rire ? rétorqua Rose, mains sur les hanches.

Albus soupira. Bien sûr que non, ça ne le faisait pas rire.

– Oui, je trouve ça plus drôle que le fait que tout soit en parti de ta faute, lui dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

– Quoi ?

– Ouais, tu m'as bien entendu. D'après toi, pourquoi Hopkins était en retenue avec ton petit ami ? Ça fait des mois qu'on te répète que Brown est un abruti fini. C'est une coïncidence, peut-être, qu'ils soient collés tous les deux ? S'ils n'avaient pas été là, Juliet et Lloyd ne se seraient probablement pas adressé la parole et elle n'aurait jamais fini à l'infirmerie. Ouvre les yeux, Rose.

Rose le fusilla du regard, mais Albus ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Il en avait assez qu'elle évite toujours le sujet ou qu'elle ignore les remarques de Juliette et lui à ce sujet. Albus ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'accrochait à ce maudit Poufsouffle, mais il se doutait fortement que cette histoire de retenue qui avait mal tourné était en lien direct avec lui. Et Rose ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Pourtant, elle n'était toujours pas d'humeur à l'écouter ce soir-là.

– Tu n'as pas de conseils à me donner, monsieur l'éternel célibataire, dit froidement Rose après un moment de silence.

– Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

– Laisse tomber, Albus, répliqua Rose en balayant sa question d'un revers de main. On le sait tous, tu es préfet, tu es brillant, mais tu ne peux pas tout comprendre.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Rose lui jeta un dernier regard empli de défi et tourna les talons, en direction des dortoirs. Albus, pantois, resta planté là sans rien dire. Non, il ne comprenait définitivement pas sa cousine.

– Al, tu joues ?

Hugo, qui avait suivit l'échange de loin, eut le mérite de tirer Albus de ses pensées.

– Je déteste jouer avec Rose, elle craint.


	4. L'humour à la Serpentard

Il faisait nuit noire dans l'infirmerie. Seuls les rayons de la lune qui étendaient leur lumière par les hautes fenêtres éclairaient la pièce silencieuse. Une porte se referma doucement et Madame Pomfresh traversa la salle en direction de l'unique lit occupé. C'était encore cette Gryffondor intrépide. Décidément, entre les blessures de Quidditch et ses petits incidents de la vie quotidienne, la petite Juliette Hardy faisait surement parti des élèves qui avaient fait le plus d'apparitions à l'infirmerie.

La vieille dame vérifia que Juliette allait bien et qu'elle s'était remise du traumatisme qu'elle avait subi dans la soirée. Madame Pomfresh regrettait sincèrement le manque d'intérêt de certains professeurs dans la surveillance des heures de retenue. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'accident arrivait. Poussant un profond soupir, l'infirmière redressa les couvertures sur Juliette, profondément endormie. Puis elle rejoignit sans faire de bruit son bureau.

Quand Juliette se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait la tête qui tournait légèrement. Se redressant sur les coudes, elle se rendit compte avec des petits yeux qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit confortable du dortoir de la tour Gryffondor, mais une fois de plus à l'infirmerie. Elle se rappela très rapidement des dernières images qu'elle avait vu avant de s'évanouir : une bagarre avait éclaté entre Brown et Lloyd, Lily Potter qui jubilait devant le spectacle, et enfin Barbara Hopkins qui l'avait fait tombée dans les pommes...

– Hopkins... marmonna Juliette avec un goût de vengeance en bouche.

Juliette repoussa ses couvertures dans un grand geste mais elle fut vite interrompue par les petits pas pressés de la vieille infirmière de Poudlard.

– On ne bouge pas, jeune fille ! lui ordonna-t-elle en la rallongeant avec une force impressionnante pour son âge.

Pendant que Madame Pomfresh l'examinait afin de déterminer si elle pourrait quitter l'infirmerie, Juliette rumina ses sombres pensées à l'encontre des Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Si Brown avait été clair ou s'il avait été fidèle à Rose, rien de tout ceci ne se serait produit, c'était certain. Quand l'infirmière eut enfin terminé son examen, elle lui colla un verre d'eau dans les mains, ainsi que deux petits comprimés orange à avaler. Puis elle s'éloigna en voyant que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrait sur une fille de deuxième année qui se tenait l'estomac, à moitié recroquevillée sur elle-même. Sans réfléchir, Juliette avala les comprimés avec son verre d'eau d'une traite et attendit, faute de mieux. Elle avait appris à ne pas contrarier Poppy Pomfresh au fil du temps.

Alors que Juliette commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement et que les cours recommençaient dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau. C'étaient Rose et Albus. Une expression de soulagement se lisait sur leur visage. Rose portait également le sac de cours de Juliette et des affaires propres. Juliette sourit sincèrement en les voyant arriver.

– C'est dingue, remarquait Albus un peu plus tard, une fois qu'ils furent sortis de l'infirmerie. Il t'arrive toujours des trucs de fous. Raconte-moi encore une fois comment Lloyd a collé une droite à Brown, c'est juste géant.

Mais si cette histoire faisait beaucoup rire Albus, Juliette se retint d'en rire pour son amie Rose. Elle avait bien remarqué son air triste et elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler seule à seule. Juliette leur avait juste raconté la partie où les deux septième années s'étaient battus, elle s'était abstenue des raisons des coups échangés. Ils arrivèrent en avance devant la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal, personne n'était encore arrivé. Aussi, Juliette se sentait fautive de voir Rose aussi peu dans son assiette. Elle décida de détendre l'atmosphère en ajoutant un détail, qui, elle en était sur, allait lui donner le sourire :

– J'ai oublié de te dire, Al, que Lily était aussi en retenue avec nous et qu'elle était la seule à bien se marrer du spectacle !

Cela ne manqua pas et Rose esquissa un maigre sourire. Ensuite, ils furent rejoints par un groupe de Serpentard, et ce fut au tour de Juliette de perdre son sourire.

– Oh, miss Hardy ! l'interpella le professeur Tourdesac alors que le cours se terminait. Le petit accident de la veille ne vous dispense pas de venir en retenue ce soir.

Juliette serra ses poings sous la table. On aurait dit que tout le monde en faisait exprès de l'agacer ces derniers temps. Elle se demandait même comment elle allait tenir une année complète sans commettre quelque chose d'irrécupérable. Albus, avec qui elle s'entrainait aux sortilèges informulés, sentit l'agacement de son amie et lui lança un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Juliette sourit faiblement. Puis elle acheva de prendre les notes nécessaires pour ses révisions avant que le temps soit venu de quitter la salle.

Albus la salua rapidement avant d'aller à son cours d'étude de Runes et Rose disparut elle aussi à son cours d'étude des moldus. Juliette se retrouva donc à déambuler dans les couloirs sans but précis. Elle croisa un groupe de septième années qui ne lui prêtèrent pas attention. Ils parlaient des ASPIC. Juliette passa une main dans ses cheveux. Si elle voulait avoir une chance de les obtenir elle aussi, il faudrait qu'elle s'y mette le plus tôt possible. Décidée, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque, profitant des deux heures de libre qu'elle avait avant de rejoindre ses amis au déjeuner.

La bibliothèque était un lieu paisible où elle adorait venir travailler. Au contraire de la salle commune de Gryffondor où régnait un éternel brouhaha, Juliette avait l'impression d'être plus productive quand elle venait faire ses devoirs ici. A cette heure de la matinée, la bibliothèque était presque vide, un avantage pour elle à son emploi du temps allégé de sixième année. Néanmoins, si elle avait moins d'heures de cours, elle avait beaucoup plus de devoirs et de travail personnel à fournir. Et puis quelque part, elle avait envie à prouver à son directeur de maison qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre par la masse de travail qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir et qu'elle allait tout faire pour réussir cette année.

Prête à mettre ses nouvelles résolutions en pratique, elle s'assit au bout d'une longue table entourée deux énormes étagères. Motivée, Juliette sortit ses affaires d'histoire de la magie et partit à la recherche de livres sur les guerres entre géants. Rose lui avait dit qu'elles feraient cette dissertation ensemble, mais Juliette avait toujours eu l'impression de la ralentir dans son travail. Rose avait beaucoup de facilités, elle avait beau ne se contenter que du minimum, elle obtenait pourtant une majorité d'Effort Exceptionnel dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Tout son contraire.

– _Accio_! lança Juliette vers un livre sur l'étagère du haut.

Satisfaite de son choix, elle revint vers ses affaires et se rassit, enfin prête à se mettre au travail. Pourtant au bout de quelques instants, son regard fut inévitablement attiré par un nouvel arrivant qui s'était installé à l'autre bout de la table. C'était Lloyd, de Serpentard. La tête entre les mains, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de Juliette et paraissait absorbé par l'épais volume qu'il lisait.

Une nouvelle fois, Juliette se surprit à le contempler. Elle aurait été incapable de dire qu'il s'était battu la veille au soir, il n'en portait aucune marque. Etait-il passé à l'infirmerie, lui aussi ? Juliette se souvint alors de son état pitoyable alors qu'elle s'y était retrouvée. Elle se sentait terriblement honteuse à l'idée de s'être évanouie. Par la faute de Barbara Hopkins, qui plus est. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Qu'elle n'était qu'une vulgaire petite fille sans défense qui s'évanouissait à la moindre petite altercation ?

Puis elle réalisa l'ampleur de ses pensées. Pourquoi se souciait-elle de ce qu' _il_ pensait ? Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de toute sa scolarité !

Juliette blêmit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait, puis elle frissonna. Il l'intimidait. Mais bizarrement, en le voyant sous cette angle, comme n'importe quel étudiant venant travailler à la bibliothèque, elle ne ressentit pas de terreur. Pire que ça : son regard intriguait Juliette. Elle en venait vraiment à se demander comment elle avait pu ne pas le remarquer les cinq années précédentes. En y réfléchissant bien, ça paraissait plutôt logique : le Serpentard était un solitaire qui n'était surement pas du genre à faire des sorties entre potes, la quasi-totalité de l'école l'évitait sous peine de se retrouver mourant à l'infirmerie. Et le fait que son père était enseignant à Poudlard ne devait pas aider non plus.

Tout comme elle. Son père enseignait l'alchimie à temps partiel dans l'académie de Beauxbâtons. Elle ne savait pas comment se serait passée son intégration si elle était restée en France. Juliette se gifla mentalement en venant à penser de telles choses. Elle ne connaissait pas ce garçon, et pourtant elle cherchait à le comprendre et à se trouver des points communs. Qu'est-ce-qui n'allait pas dans sa tête ? Puis, avec lassitude, elle se détesta pour essayer de trouver des excuses à tout le monde.

Elle se massa doucement les tempes en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, Lloyd avait disparu.

Le soir venu, la vieille chouette semblait avoir retenu la leçon. Elle les fit s'installer chacun dans un coin d'une classe du deuxième étage et leur fit copier des lignes pendant près de deux heures et demie. Assise au fond de la classe, elle observa sa professeur qui corrigeait des copies, puis le regard de Juliette dériva lentement vers le Serpentard assis au premier rang, penché sur sa copie. Le regard perdu sur sa nuque, elle repensa à la journée pas terrible qu'elle venait de se passer.

En parti à cause de lui et de ses camarades de retenue, de nouvelles rumeurs avaient circulé et plus ça allait, plus les versions se déformaient. Elle avait entendu un groupe de quatrième années dire qu'elle s'était battue avec Barbara Hopkins, que celle-ci l'avait assommée et que Lloyd, en chevalier servant, l'avait portée dans ses bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ce qui était entièrement faux. C'était délirant. Juliette songea avec mélancolie que la réalité avait été beaucoup moins digne d'un conte de fées : Lily Potter lui avait raconté entre deux fous rires ce midi là que la vieille chouette avait tenté de la gifler pour qu'elle se réveille, et que par la suite, c'était Barbara, se sentant terriblement coupable, qui était allée chercher l'infirmière.

– _Pssst !_

En parlant du loup, c'était Lily Potter, elle aussi installée au fond de la classe, qui lui lança un clin d'œil avant que son regard ne fasse l'aller-retour entre elle et Lloyd l'air très moqueur. Depuis la retenue de la veille, Potter semblait trouver Juliette très amusante et cette dernière aurait largement préféré s'en tenir aux rapports conflictuels qu'elles échangeaient habituellement. Juliette lui fit signe de se taire, plus honteuse que jamais. Il fallait qu'elle fasse réellement attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Juliette rougit, se cacha derrière ses longs cheveux et se jura de ne plus jeter de coup d'œil au devant de la classe.

Quand enfin le professeur Tourdesac fit voler les punitions des élèves collés, Juliette fut la première à sortir, le regard fixé droit devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit rentrée dans sa salle commune, où elle en était sure, elle n'aurait pas affronter le regard moqueur de Lily Potter, ou celui mystérieux de Lloyd.

Deux semaines s'étaient passées depuis la rentrée. Les heures de retenue étaient enfin terminées et révolues pour Juliette. Et il était temps. Tous leurs professeurs semblaient s'être donné le mot pour leur donner une montagne impressionnante de travail. Avec ses soirées réquisitionnées par les heures de retenue, elle avait commencé à accumuler du retard dans ses devoirs. De plus, Troy MacMillan, leur capitaine de Quidditch, avait enfin donné la date exacte des sélections. Et si Juliette faisait d'office parti de l'équipe, cela signifiait également que les entrainements allaient reprendre, lui laissant encore moins de temps libre.

– Alors, tu viens ? demandait-elle à Rose qui était assise sur son lit en ce samedi matin. Je n'ai qu'une demi-heure avant d'aller sur le terrain. Et j'ai faim.

Rose voulait l'accompagner aux sélections, mais elle avait du faire beaucoup d'efforts pour se lever aussi tôt un matin de weekend. Et comme d'habitude, voir Juliette faire des aller-retours entre le dortoir et la salle de bain de façon aussi dynamique la fatiguait déjà. Rose n'était pas de très bonne humeur en ce moment. Stephen et elle se voyaient de moins en moins et lui semblait l'éviter. Malgré tout, elle n'osait pas lui demander d'explication, il lui avait donné sa parole de nombreuses fois dans le cas où quelque chose n'irait plus entre eux. Mais elle devait avouer que la situation jouait beaucoup sur son moral.

Elle aurait voulu en parler avec Juliette. Cependant, cette dernière n'avait le temps de rien en ce moment. Ils allaient en cours le matin, se quittaient pour des cours différents à l'opposé du château, allaient manger avec une bande de Gryffondor bruyants, retournaient en cours et le soir, Juliette était immanquablement absente, avalant son diner en cinq minutes avant de se rendre en retenue. Quand elle rentrait enfin à la tour de Gryffondor, elle était épuisée et avait malgré tout des devoirs. Rose aurait pu en parler à Albus, elle en était consciente. Mais elle avait surtout d'un avis féminin sur la question et son cousin avait un avis plutôt tranché sur la question.

De plus, lorsque Albus, Rose et Juliette se retrouvaient tous les trois, cette dernière était distante et dans ses pensées. Et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Évidemment, Rose s'était rendue compte que la rumeur qui avait couru sur elle et Lloyd l'avait mise très mal à l'aise, mais maintenant que l'histoire semblait avoir disparu au sein des conversations, Juliette, elle, n'avait pas changé son comportement étrange. Et Rose s'inquiétait.

– Je suis prête, dit-elle simplement en se levant.

– Allez, on va passer une bonne journée ! lui affirma Juliette d'un ton enjoué en la prenant par le bras.

Car oui, Juliette avait bien l'intention changer les idées de Rose et de lui faire oublier Brown l'espace d'une journée. Elle-même sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'une journée avec sa meilleure amie. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été si intenses qu'elle avaient eu à peine le temps de discuter. Les deux filles quittèrent donc le dortoir, bras dessus, bras dessous, saluèrent quelques uns de leurs camarades matinaux, puis descendirent dans la Grande Salle où le moment sacré de la journée pour Juliette avait lieu : le petit déjeuner. Elle s'installa à côté de James qui avait l'air de très bonne humeur. Il avait l'air tout aussi excité qu'elle à l'idée de savoir qui serait nommé Poursuiveur à leurs côtés. Leur capitaine, Macmillan, installé un peu plus loin, lança un clin d'œil à Juliette.

Le septième année l'adorait, en particulier parce que Juliette était l'une des meilleures joueuses de Quidditch qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Avec n'importe quel balai, elle était capable de s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation. Tout le monde savait que pour la jeune fille, le Quidditch était une chose tout aussi naturelle que de marcher. Pour cela, Juliette devait beaucoup à James et elle lui en serait reconnaissante à vie pour l'avoir entrainée de force sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Juliette avait le souvenir très net d'elle-même en deuxième année, où malgré les apparences, elle avait eu une peur bleue de contredire son père. Son père qui avait toujours pensé et qui pensait toujours que le Quidditch n'était qu'un sport, qu'un loisir. Elle avait passé cet été là au Terrier, avec Rose et Albus, mais étrangement, elle ne se rappellera pas de cet été sous cet angle. Pour elle, il avait été la révélation. Elle s'était sentie tellement à l'aise, tellement à sa place chez les Weasley où ce sport était presque une institution. Elle se souviendrait toujours des journées ensoleillées d'été où James lui hurlait dessus dans le verger quand elle avait le malheur de faire tomber le Souaffle. Ces journées faisaient parties des meilleurs moments de sa courte vie.

– Prête, coéquipière ? lui demanda James en lui servant une tasse de café fumante.

Juliette hocha avidement la tête, la bouche pleine de bacon, tandis que Rose la regardait avec un sourire en face d'elle.

– Al n'est pas avec vous ?

– Non, il avait beaucoup de devoirs, répondit Rose. Il a préféré aller travailler.

– Il a un emploi du temps surchargé, ajouta Juliette en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille frais. Je ne sais pas comment il fait.

– Je suis la seule personne normale dans cette famille, soupira James avec un léger sourire.

Juliette et Rose éclatèrent de rire puis, James, satisfait de son petit effet, se détourna et se mit à discuter avec Fred, dont la petite amie venait de le quitter. « Enfin, si le terme de petite amie était approprié », songea Juliette. Elle n'approuvait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, ses aventures d'un soir, user de son charme pour arriver à ses fins, mais après tout, cela ne la regardait pas. Rose mangeait dans un silence religieux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Si on le lui posait pas de question, elle était capable de ne pas ouvrir la bouche du repas, et ça, Juliette trouvait que ce n'était vraiment pas la Rose qu'elle connaissait.

Il n'était pas si tôt que ça, mais la Grande Salle était relativement vide. Juliette remarqua Stephen Brown et sa bande d'amis à la table de Poufsouffle, lui non plus ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux, mais cela eut le mérite de donner un petit sourire victorieux à Juliette. Il était parti la trouver une semaine plus tôt et lui avait promis qu'il parlerait à Rose de ce qui s'était passé pendant la fameuse heure de retenue. Mais plus ça allait et plus Juliette se demandait quand il allait respecter sa promesse.

Puis naturellement, Juliette jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle vit Lloyd en pleine discussion avec une fille de sa promotion. Juliette ne voyait le Serpentard que très rarement dans la Grande Salle. Soudain, elle réalisa qui était cette fille. Des cheveux bruns bouclés, un teint laiteux, des yeux bleus... elle était la sœur de Lloyd. Comment elle avait pu être aussi stupide pour ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement ? Elle était dans la même année qu'elle et Andrea s'était souvent plainte auprès d'elle de Maisie Lloyd qui lui volait ses admirateurs. Parce que oui, alors que son frère avait l'air d'être un solitaire par nature, Maisie était constamment entourée d'une demi-douzaine de personnes à chaque fois que Juliette la croisait dans les couloirs. Fronçant les sourcils, elle trouvait ça curieux, d'être différents à ce point. Puis elle pensa à sa sœur et elle. Elles étaient nées le même jour mais elles ne se ressemblaient ni physiquement et ni dans leur façon d'être.

Et cette fois ne manqua pas, elle croisa le regard du Serpentard et ne s'en décrocha pas. C'était la même chose depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vraiment regardé. Juliette avait beau réfléchir, elle ne savait pas ce que ces regards signifiaient. L'année précédente, lorsqu'elle était sortie avec son premier vrai petit ami, elle se rappelait très bien du début de l'histoire : Marshall Finch-Fletchey la regardait, elle le regardait, ils détournaient automatique le regard en rougissant comme des tomates. Là, avec _lui_ , c'était complétement différent, quand il la fixait de son regard bleu intense, Juliette n'avait qu'une idée en tête, démasquer ce qui se cachait derrière ce regard trop mystérieux. Et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en décrocher jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de la regarder ou qu'un élément extérieur ne vienne la perturber.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, James fut l'élément extérieur cette fois-ci. Le rire bruyant de ce dernier réveilla Juliette de sa torpeur. Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction en train de frapper la table de son poing, littéralement mort de rire. Apparemment, Fred devait avoir été très drôle. Juliette décida de se lever, l'estomac suffisamment rempli pour qu'elle ne se plaigne plus. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua que Rose l'avait suivie du regard, l'air circonspect. Juliette l'interrogea du regard.

– Non, rien...

Une heure plus tard, les sélections allaient bon train sur le terrain de Quidditch. Pour sa dernière année à Poudlard, Fred Weasley avait tenté sa chance pour devenir gardien et avait été de loin le meilleur entre tous les prétendants. D'ailleurs, Juliette avait tenté tant bien que mal de convaincre Rose de rejoindre l'équipe, lui affirmant que ce serait un bon exutoire pour elle, mais Rose avait décliné sa proposition à chaque fois qu'elle le lui suggérait. Juliette songea avec mélancolie aux bons moments qu'elles avaient passé en quatrième année, la seule année où Rose avait fait parti de l'équipe au poste d'Attrapeur. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu retenter l'expérience.

Ensuite, Troy Macmillan, Batteur de son état, avait trouvé son homologue : un cinquième année nommé John Williams qui avait paru taciturne à Juliette, mais qui sur le terrain était une véritable bête féroce, n'hésitant pas à frapper franchement dans le Cognard. Il allait faire des merveilles lors des matchs.

Par la suite, trouver le troisième Poursuiveur était la tâche la plus compliquée d'après Macmillan. Juliette devait avouer qu'il avait plutôt raison. Elle et James étaient habitués à jouer ensemble depuis quatre ans, ils avaient développé des tactiques de jeu qui étaient difficiles à intégrer pour une nouvelle recrue qui débarquait tout juste. Cela faisait donc plus de vingt minutes que Macmillan essayait de réduire le plus possible le cercle des prétendants au poste. Il les fit tous jouer ensemble et remarqua que deux Gryffondor se démarquaient réellement du lot.

– Alors, toi... et toi ! s'écria Macmillan en désignant les deux Gryffondor qui avaient retenu son attention. Vous allez chacun votre tour jouer avec ces deux guignols, en bas ! Hardy, Potter, ramenez-vous !

Ils avaient ensuite formé deux équipes de Poursuiveurs et avaient testé chaque prétendant un à un. Juliette avait déjà une petite préférence tandis qu'ils atterrissaient après avoir fait les essais. Pour elle, la quatrième année était celle qui s'était sentie le plus à l'aise entre James et elle. Son jeu était fluide et n'était pas du genre à la jouer solo du tout. Juliette échangea un regard avec James. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient d'accord. Emma Ellis avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais comme elle n'avait jamais joué en équipe, son jeu était très modulable. Alors quand Troy Macmillan se tourna vers les deux Poursuiveurs pour leur demander leur avis, Juliette s'exclama :

– Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Emma ! lança-t-elle d'un ton chaleureux.

Emma Ellis sautilla de joie et fit de grands signes à ses amis qui étaient venus l'encourager dans les gradins. Tandis que Macmillan s'excusa auprès de l'autre Gryffondor qui n'était pas retenu, Emma sauta dans les bras de James, puis de Juliette, qui se sentit alors très petite quand elle remarqua que la quatrième année la dépassait d'une demi-tête. Néanmoins, tant de bonne humeur contagieuse la contamina elle aussi et elle écouta Macmillan leur donner ses dernières indications avant qu'ils ne puissent quitter le terrain.

– Cette année, j'aimerais qu'on fasse un minimum de deux entrainements par semaine, s'expliqua-t-il une fois que seule l'équipe fraichement complète restait sur le terrain. Qu'on multipliera par deux dans les périodes d'avant-match. Je veux de la disponibilité, c'est compris ? En attendant, je vais dès aujourd'hui réserver le terrain pour nos entrainements, comme ça il n'y aura pas de problème avec les autres équipes. Si l'un de vous a un empêchement quelconque, qu'il me prévienne le plus vite possible, d'accord ? De toute façon, je suis la majorité de mon temps en salle commune. Je ne serais pas difficile à trouver.

Les sélections s'étant très bien passées au goût de Juliette, elle s'empressa d'aller se changer dans les vestiaires, de saluer les membres de son équipe et de rejoindre Rose qui l'attendait à la sortie, l'air trop enjoué pour qu'il soit naturel.

C'était ainsi que Rose et Juliette passèrent un très bon après-midi. Après être retournées dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, elles étaient tombées sur Emma Ellis qui s'avéra être une véritable boule d'énergie. Son sourire était franc et même Rose qui essayait de cacher son malaise depuis des jours et des jours riait ouvertement des blagues d'Emma. Enfin décontractée, Rose avait suivi Juliette dans le parc où elles se baladèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi en parlant de tout et de rien, évitant tout de même le sujet fâcheux. Mais elles furent vite rattrapées par la pluie qui se mit à tomber brusquement et étaient rentrées hilares et trempées en courant sous le regard désabusé de Rusard qui nettoyait les flaques d'eau sur le sol du Hall d'entrée.

Quand elles remontèrent dans la salle commune en fin d'après-midi, une bonne nouvelle les attendait sur le tableau d'affichage : la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard aurait lieu dans quinze jours. Juliette évita de penser aux devoirs qui l'attendraient le lendemain et s'installa dans un vieux fauteuil auprès de la cheminée, Rose se laissant tomber dans le canapé d'à côté, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

– Tu sais, Juliet, lui disait Rose une heure plus tard alors qu'elles jouaient aux cartes explosives, tu mérites de trouver quelqu'un de bien.

Juliette plia sa carte sous la surprise. Rose avait les yeux brillants en fixant un point dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Juliette n'aimait vraiment pas ce regard. On aurait dit que Rose s'était retenue un très long moment avant de lâcher enfin ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

– Rester avec Stephen a été une erreur, poursuivit-elle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu beaucoup trop de temps avec lui.

– Rose... murmura Juliette en ne prêtant qu'une infime attention à leur construction qui venait d'exploser.

– Non, ne dis rien. Tu avais raison. Albus avait raison. C'est moi qui ai été trop bête pour croire que ça pouvait marcher entre nous. Mais j'ai juste besoin de temps.

Juliette se leva et s'installa alors aux côtés de sa meilleure amie qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas verser de larmes. Elle l'enlaça. Juliette détestait voir Rose aussi malheureuse alors qu'elle avait toujours pétillé de joie avant que les problèmes liés à Brown ne débarquent. Alors Juliette se fit une promesse : dès que Rose aurait officiellement rompu avec lui, Juliette ferait tout pour que sa meilleure amie ne tombe pas à nouveau sur un parfait abruti. Parce qu'elle était sa meilleure amie. Et parce que Rose le méritait elle aussi.

Le lendemain soir, Rose, Albus et Juliette étaient une nouvelle fois les derniers à trainer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils profitaient du calme si rare dans cette pièce pour achever leurs devoirs de dernière minute. Depuis la veille, Rose s'était montrée beaucoup plus décontractée et moins à cran que les dernières semaines. Juliette et Albus ne pouvaient qu'apprécier ce changement positif, ils en avaient donc profité pour passer leur dimanche à ne rien faire et à se promener dans le château car la pluie battante de la veille n'avait pas cessé. Albus, qui avait pris de l'avance dans ses devoirs la veille, aidait Juliette à rédiger sa conclusion sur son devoir de soins au créatures magiques, tandis que Rose relisait tranquillement son devoir sur la guerre des géants.

– J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait autant de travail en sixième année, soupira Albus une fois que Juliette eut mis le point final à son devoir.

– Et dire que les moldus pensent qu'on se contente de remuer simplement nos baguettes magiques, remarqua Rose avant de bailler longuement.

Juliette acquiesça lentement, fatiguée elle aussi. Les deux cousins rangèrent alors leurs affaires, prêts à aller se coucher chacun dans son dortoir respectif.

– J'irais bien me chercher un truc à grignoter, dit pensivement Juliette en rangeant son devoir dans son sac.

– Maintenant ? s'exclama Albus. Il est plus de minuit... tu ne peux pas attendre demain matin ?

Juliette bougonna dans son coin. Quand elle avait une envie de sucré, elle devenait légèrement grognon. Mais Albus semblait décidé à la convaincre de ne pas sortir ce soir.

– Tu viens de terminer tes heures de retenue, tu ne voudrais pas tout recommencer ?

– J'ai une envie de biscuits.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, puis souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis et monta dans son dortoir.

– Si tu te fais attraper, tu vas le regretter, la menaça-t-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le portrait pivotant.

Puis comprenant que son amie était vraiment têtue ce soir, il fouilla dans son sac et lui lança sa cape d'invisibilité. Juliette lui envoya un sourire radieux puis elle s'éclipsa par le portrait et disparut sous la cape d'Albus.

Sous la sécurité de la cape d'invisibilité, Juliette prit beaucoup moins de précautions que d'habitude. Alors qu'elle se méfiait à chaque détour de couloir, ce soir, elle se contentait simplement de suivre la route la plus simple et la plus directe. Elle croisa même la vieille chouette qui crut déceler un courant d'air frais quand elle passa à son niveau, mais elle dut tout de même s'empêcher de rire quand elle vit sa professeur sortir brusquement sa baguette magique, croyant sans doute à une attaque fantôme.

Il faudrait qu'elle règle ce problème de nourriture, un jour. Juliette avait bien conscience qu'une grande partie de sa vie tournait autour de sa passion. Mais en même temps, c'était un peu comme le Quidditch, indispensable à sa vie. Cela dit, ce n'était pas normal qu'elle ait de telles fringales nocturnes, et elle avait réellement faim.

D'humeur joyeuse, elle se laissa glisser sur la rambarde du grand escalier et atterrit sur ses deux pieds – pour une fois –, dans le Hall d'entrée. Elle tourna à droite et pénétra dans le couloir menant aux cuisines. Décidément, Juliette devait beaucoup trop de choses à James. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle le lui rendait bien.

Juliette vérifia rapidement que personne n'arrivait d'un côté du couloir, ni de l'autre, puis elle passa un bras en dehors de la cape et chatouilla la poire du tableau menant aux cuisines de Poudlard. Quand l'ouverture apparut, Juliette se glissa en dehors de la cape et entra dans les cuisines. La pièce était grande, et à cette heure, peu d'elfes étaient encore en train de travailler. Son regard parcourut la salle de la taille de la Grande Salle et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle vit un Serpentard bien connu installé à l'une des grandes tables. Il feuilletait un livre tout en mangeant et n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la Gryffondor.

Juliette hésita à repartir, trop intimidée pour s'avancer dans la salle. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prendre la décision de repartir, l'elfe avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié se précipita vers elle en courant.

– Miss Juliet, miss Juliet ! s'exclama Daisy en remontant une allée.

Si Juliette ne voulait pas se faire remarquer du Serpentard, c'était raté.

– Bonsoir Daisy, la salua Juliette, consciente que Lloyd avait le regard rivé sur elle maintenant.

– Vous voulez rester miss Juliet, de quoi avez-vous besoin ? s'empressa de lui demander l'elfe de maison.

Juliette sourit. Daisy était toujours prête à rendre service. Juliette jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Lloyd qui était retourné à sa lecture, puis elle s'adressa de nouveau à Daisy qui attendait patiemment une réponse de sa part. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle voulait et ce dont elle avait envie.

– Euh... je ne sais plus. J'ai la gorge sèche, tu pourrais m'apporter une bouteille d'eau, s'il te plait ?

– Avec des cookies ? proposa Daisy avec un grand sourire.

– Euh... bafouilla Juliette. Oui, pourquoi pas...

Il était nécessaire qu'elle se reprenne, depuis quand Juliette bafouillait ? Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : que Daisy se dépêche pour une fois et qu'elle puisse déguerpir. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop fébrile et ça l'inquiétait. Albus avait eu raison, elle n'aurait pas du sortir ce soir. Albus avait toujours raison.

– Des cookies au chocolat au lait ou aux œufs de chocogrenouille ? proposa Daisy.

– Aux œufs de chocogrenouille, répondit faiblement Juliette qui espérait que le crépitement que produisaient ces cookies allaient lui redonner un élan de vivacité.

– Oh ! Les préférés de mr Cameron ! s'exclama Daisy. Ils sont dans le four, je vous les apporte dans cinq minutes, miss Juliet !

Juliette ne se sentait pas très bien, Lloyd avait de nouveau tourné la tête en entendant son prénom, et de là où elle se situait, elle n'arrivait pas à voir s'il la fusillait du regard ou s'il se contentait de la fixer de la même façon que d'habitude. Puis les paroles de Daisy montèrent enfin à l'esprit de Juliette. Cinq minutes ? Cinq minutes entières à rester plantée debout comme une andouille ? Elle devait avoir l'air vraiment stupide. Pour être honnête, Juliette aurait préféré que Lloyd lui lance un regard plein de dédain, ou qu'il l'insulte comme n'importe quel Serpentard le ferait face à un Gryffondor, elle aurait compris et elle arrêterait son combat intérieur.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête à son sujet ? Juliette reprit ses esprits et souffla un bon coup. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser démonter, et alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, elle était complétement paniquée à l'idée de lui adresser la parole. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était différent chez lui et qui faisait qu'elle agissait tout aussi différemment en sa présence. Par Merlin, Juliette s'entendait avec tout le monde, pourquoi lui serait différent ?

Ne sachant pas ce qui la poussait à le faire, surement pour se prouver qu'il ne l'intimidait pas tant que ça, Juliette prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la table à laquelle il était assis. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent tandis que Juliette s'assit face à Lloyd. Ce dernier leva le regard vers elle, ni surpris, ni haineux, ni rien du tout. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ou elle se trouverait vraiment ridicule si elle restait assise face à lui sans rien lui dire.

Ses yeux bleus glaciaux la dévisageaient toujours avec ce mélange de curiosité et cette part de mystère qui l'attirait inexorablement.

– Cameron... souffla-t-elle.

Juliette eut envie de sortir en courant, totalement interdite. Daisy venait de lui apprendre comment il s'appelait et elle avait fallu qu'elle fasse un lapsus. « Pathétique », songea Juliette. Lloyd ne répondit rien, mais Juliette le vit clairement se raidir.

– Salut, murmura-t-elle dans un vaine tentative pour rattraper son coup.

– Salut.

– Tu lis quoi ?

– Devenir un mage noir en dix leçons, répondit naturellement le Serpentard en gardant son regard rivé à celui de Juliette.

En voyant la Gryffondor se pétrifier, il se sentit obligé de préciser :

– C'est juste mon bouquin de défenses.

– Ah, répondit Juliette.

Le silence s'imposa. Juliette jeta un coup d'œil à Daisy au loin qui s'affairait à sortir les cookies du four. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'humour typiquement à la Serpentard ou si c'était parce que dans cette lumière, elle le trouvait vraiment mignon, avec ses cheveux bruns bouclés. Juliette rougit à cette pensée, le trouvait-elle vraiment attirant, lui, le Serpentard brutal que tout le monde détestait ?

– Désolé pour la dernière fois, ajouta-t-il d'un ton banal en piquant sa fourchette dans ses haricots verts.

– Pardon ?

– C'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvée en retenue.

Nouveau silence. Juliette ne sut pas quoi dire. Lloyd lui présentait des excuses. Devenue subitement muette, elle remercia Daisy pour être de retour avec une assiette débordante de cookies et une bouteille d'eau qu'elle tendit à Juliette. Cette dernière la remercia d'une petite voix.

– Mr Cameron désire autre chose ?

– Non merci, Daisy.

– Eh bien, à bientôt ! s'empressa de lancer Juliette à l'elfe de maison en se levant d'un seul coup.

Elle prit un cookie, puis fit volte-face, prête à partir. Elle parcourut trois mètres avant de se retourner, répondant à son impulsivité du moment : après tout, qui ne tentait rien n'a rien. Juliette retourna auprès de Cameron Lloyd dont le regard l'atteignait, par elle ne savait quel moyen et lui demanda d'une voix claire :

– Tu voudrais m'accompagner à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard ?


	5. Rêve et dispute

– Je peux m'installer ici ? demandait timidement Barbara Hopkins en désignant la place à côté de Juliette.

Arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt dans la salle de divination, Juliette avait pris soin de s'installer dans un coin reculé de la classe où bien sur, les sièges étaient les plus confortables. Assise à côté d'une petite table ronde, elle avait croisé les doigts pour que personne ne vienne la rejoindre, alors quand Barbara avait traversé la pièce dans sa direction, elle s'était retenue de se prendre la tête entre les mains. La Serdaigle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de venir la voir pour s'excuser de l'avoir blessée lors de leur première retenue. Hopkins mettait tant d'acharnement à vouloir se faire pardonner que Juliette n'arrivait plus à retrouver ses sentiments de vengeance à son égard.

Mais Barbara Hopkins n'attendit pas de réponse et s'assit sur la chaise voisine.

– Tu m'en veux toujours ?

– Laisse tomber, Hopkins.

La Serdaigle ouvrit la bouche, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment : le professeur Trelawney venait d'entrer dans la salle, entourée d'une bonne demi-douzaine de châles dont certains trainaient par-terre. Si Juliette avait conservé la divination, c'était qu'elle trouvait ce cours particulièrement amusant, leur professeur incluse. Albus trouvait la discipline dénuée d'intérêt et ce n'était pas le truc de Rose non plus. Mais Juliette rigolait bien, et la salle était bien plus confortable qu'une salle de classe basique. Avec un soupir, elle remarqua que Victoria Finnigan et Kenny Clarks discutaient en la fixant. « Ah... elle n'en finissait pas avec eux cette année ! », pensait-elle avec dépit.

Et encore, ses deux camarades n'étaient pas au courant du râteau monumental qu'elle s'était pris quelques jours plus tôt. Pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, elle se retint de se prendre la tête entre les mains en repensant à dimanche soir et au « non » clair et net qu'avait prononcé Lloyd face à son invitation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Sur le coup, elle s'était sentit très humiliée et était partie en le saluant brièvement. Juliette s'était beaucoup de questions depuis, mais quelque part elle était soulagée que le Serpentard ne soit pas du genre à crier sur les toits qu'il avait refusé son invitation. Mais il était certain que Victoria et Kenny s'en seraient donné à cœur joie s'ils avaient su.

– Hé, il faut qu'on travaille ensemble sur la carte lunaire, lui dit Barbara en la sortant de ses pensées d'une voix douce.

Le reste du cours se déroula alors tranquillement et il s'avéra que Barbara Hopkins était une fille agréable si l'on exceptait son comportement qui consistait à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Malgré tout, Juliette avait beaucoup de mal à se montrer joviale avec elle à cause de son attitude aguicheuse envers le copain de Rose. Juliette n'était pas vraiment sure de savoir quel type de liaison ils entretenaient, ou jusqu'où ils avaient été ensemble mais elle n'était pas très emballée à l'idée de trop copiner avec elle. Elle l'avait tout de même vue à l'œuvre.

Quand la cloche sonna à la fin du cours, Juliette s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires mais apparemment Barbara était décidée à la suivre cet après-midi. « N'avait-elle pas son groupe d'amies d'habitude ? » se demanda Juliette, agacée alors que la Serdaigle descendait à sa suite par la trappe. Juliette accéléra le pas, décidée à la semer pour la journée, mais celle-ci la rattrapa en courant.

– Écoute, je sais que je ne suis pas un modèle de perfection mais quand tu m'as vue ce soir-là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

– C'est à Rose que tu devrais présenter des excuses, répliqua Juliette alors qu'elles descendaient une volée d'escaliers.

– Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Stephen et moi, se justifia Hopkins. C'était juste un accident. Il m'avait demandé de le rejoindre la veille – c'est cette nuit là qu'on s'est faits prendre par Tourdesac – et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant la retenue, je m'ennuyais ferme et j'ai voulu pimenter ma soirée.

– Avec le mec de ma meilleure amie, c'est tout à fait logique.

– Tu as ma parole que je ne recommencerai plus.

– Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose de toute façon, marmonna Juliette à ce que lui avait dit Rose il y a quelques jours.

Juliette s'arrêta enfin et se rendit compte que Barbara Hopkins la suivait toujours. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par sa conduite. Barbara était un peu trop collante à son goût.

– Tu comptes me suivre dans ma salle commune ? lui demanda Juliette d'un ton glacial en désignant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Barbara Hopkins lui sourit, l'air désolé, puis tourna enfin les talons. Juliette entra alors dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, où seuls quelques garçons travaillaient dans un coin et balança son sac sur le canapé faisant face à la cheminée. Repassant sa conversation avec Hopkins dans sa tête, elle trouva que toute cette histoire ne menait à rien, et elle ne voyait pas une seule raison qui pouvait expliquer son insistance à vouloir se faire pardonner auprès d'elle. Non, Barbara Hopkins n'avait pas de raison apparente à s'excuser comme elle le faisait.

Epuisée, Juliette ferma les yeux quelques instants. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se couchait beaucoup trop tard pour pouvoir être en forme dans la journée. Si ça continuait, elle n'allait pas tenir jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Se détendant enfin au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Juliette et bercée les éclats de rire du groupe de quatrième années, elle s'endormit en plein après-midi dans la salle commune.

– Juliet, réveille-toi ! s'exclama James une heure plus tard.

Il venait de rentrer de son cours de potions en compagnie de Fred et avait découvert Juliette en train de faire une sieste. Son cousin et lui s'étaient échangé un regard surpris puis James avait décidé d'aller la réveiller tandis que Fred allait chercher son livre de métamorphose oublié dans son dortoir. Après tout, elle devait avoir cours en plein milieu de la journée. Mais en s'approchant de la jeune fille, James s'était aperçu qu'elle marmonnait dans son sommeil. Il s'agissait principalement de paroles incompréhensibles qui l'amusèrent beaucoup sur le moment, jusqu'à ce que Juliette ne prononce des mots qui avaient beaucoup plus de sens et qui laissèrent James sans voix.

– _Juliet !_

Juliette eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux, elle aurait bien dormi un peu plus, mais quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière, elle fut surprise de voir que James était penché au dessus d'elle, la cravate de travers et l'air profondément choqué. Puis elle réalisa : elle s'était endormie pour de vrai. Elle n'avait qu'une heure de creux entre son cours de divination et celui de botanique. Paniquée à l'idée de s'être assoupie en oubliant qu'elle avait cours, elle sauta sur ses pieds, forçant James à se reculer subitement. Combien de temps avait duré sa sieste improvisée ?

– Il est quelle heure ? demanda Juliette d'un ton pressé.

– Trois heures. Mais...

– Je suis en retard, il faut que j'y aille !

Juliette s'élança alors vers l'ouverture du portrait de la Grosse Dame avant qu'elle ne soit subitement arrêtée par James qui l'avait rattrapée par l'épaule. Celui-ci semblait avoir l'air pincé pour elle ne savait quelle raison et à vrai dire Juliette s'en fichait complètement. Arriver en retard en cours était plus important pour le moment.

– Tu n'es pas à deux minutes près ! lui dit James en ne la lâchant pas.

– Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Vite, dis-moi.

– Je peux savoir de quoi tu rêvais ?

Juliette contempla James avec des yeux ronds. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question et en quoi ça le regardait ? Comme si elle se rappelait de tout ce qu'elle rêvait !

– Que j'étais en retard, justement, répondit sarcastiquement Juliette. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

– Depuis quand tu te mets à parler de Lloyd dans ton sommeil ?

Mortifiée, Juliette en oublia son empressement. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait pas pu parler du Serpentard pendant sa sieste. Il ne l'obsédait pas à ce point tout de même. Il l'intimidait, certes, elle perdait ses moyens face à lui, elle l'admettait, mais il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter à propos de cette affaire. Juliette rassembla rapidement ses pensées et demanda d'un ton calme à James qui paraissait toujours inquiet depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée :

– Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ?

– T'as juste marmonné son prénom, et je ne connais qu'un Cameron à Poudlard.

A court de mots. Juliette se retrouvait sans rien dire, elle ne pouvait pas se justifier. Elle avait toujours parlé dans son sommeil et ce depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Si elle commençait à parler de lui pendant qu'elle dormait, il allait falloir qu'elle se mette à boire une potion sans rêve avant d'aller se coucher. Juliette commençait à paniquer, comment pouvait-elle rêver de lui alors qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un semblant de conversation avec lui ? Enfoncée dans ses pensées, elle vit vaguement James saluer Fred pour lui dire qu'il le rejoindrait dans quelques instants puis il entraina Juliette hors de la salle commune.

– Juliet, sois honnête, tu me dirais s'il se passait quelque chose entre toi et Lloyd ?

– Je... en fait, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je l'ai croisé dimanche soir et je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard... James ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est sorti tout seul. Ne monte pas sur tes grands hippogriffes, il a refusé ! Maintenant mon inconscient doit me jouer des tours, j'en sais rien. S'il-te-plait, promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne.

Juliette le supplia du regard et posa sa main sur le bras de James qui la fixait avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait tout raconté, mais James faisait parti de l'une des seules personnes à qui elle faisait entièrement confiance. Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse de sa part, elle lui secoua le bras, dans l'attente désespérée qu'il lui promette de garder ça pour lui.

– Euh... bien sûr que je ne dirais rien, dit enfin James, l'air ailleurs. Mais Juliet, tu m'inquiètes vraiment là. Tu rêves de lui, quand même.

– Je sais, admit Juliette, aussi inquiète que lui à ce sujet.

– Il te fait peur, tu veux que j'aille le voir ? Parce ce que je crois qu'il est dans mon cours de métamorphose et...

– Arrête, ne sois pas idiot, l'interrompit Juliette en levant les yeux au ciel. Il a même été plutôt agréable avec moi en plus. Bon, il faut vraiment que j'y aille où je vais être en retard de quinze minutes...

James la dévisagea. Venait-elle de dire que Lloyd avait été _agréable_ ? Il se demanda vaguement si son amie n'était pas tombée sur la tête, ils ne pouvaient pas parler de la même personne. Mais Juliette le coupa dans ses pensées quand elle le serra contre lui, et tout en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle lui dit à l'oreille :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va me passer.

Puis elle le lâcha et détala dans le couloir. Une fois qu'elle eut tourné à l'angle du couloir, James réalisa que lui aussi allait être en retard en cours. Il partit d'un bon pas sur les traces de Juliette en se promettant qu'il allait suivre cette histoire de près et surtout, il allait vérifier que Cameron Lloyd n'avait pas versé un philtre d'amour ou autre substance étrange dans le jus de citrouille de Juliette.

Juliette courrait à en perdre haleine dans le parc en direction des serres, son sac dans les mains qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre à l'épaule depuis le septième étage. Pendant tout le trajet qui la mena aux serres, elle s'efforça de ne pas penser du tout. Juliette débarqua enfin dans la serre où le professeur Londubat avait cours, prétextant un mal à l'estomac, d'où son retard de quelques minutes. Elle rejoignit finalement Rose et Albus, équipés de leurs lunettes de protection et de leurs gants en peau de dragon.

– Mais enfin, Juliet, où tu étais passée ? la questionna Rose alors que Juliette reprenait sa respiration.

– Je me suis endormie, avoua-t-elle piteusement.

Albus éclata de rire, s'attirant les foudres des deux Serdaigle de la table d'à côté. Il s'arrêta aussitôt, avant de pouffer à nouveau en voyant le regard désespéré que Juliette lui lançait, assise sur une chaise exténuée par sa traversée du château et du parc. L'essentiel du cours se passa donc étrangement pour Juliette, il consista en l'observation de ses meilleurs amis qui essayaient de déterminer les propriétés de la plante inconnue que leur avait confié Neville Londubat. Et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. D'habitude, Juliette était du genre à être la première à se porter volontaire, au risque de créer de nombreuses catastrophes. Cependant, elle devait bien s'avouer que cette histoire de rêve l'affectait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Après le cours, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois d'un commun accord à la bibliothèque. Juliette marchait derrière ses amis tandis que ces derniers riaient de Victoria Finnigan qui s'était fait mordre par la plante qu'elle observait pas plus de vingt minutes auparavant. Quand ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, ils s'installèrent à une table libre et se mirent au travail.

Albus était plutôt fier de son organisation cette année : il ne s'était pas encore laissé déborder par le travail, malgré les rondes qu'il devait effectuer trois fois par semaine le soir en tant que préfet. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas en dire de même pour Rose et Juliette, mais il les aidait malgré tout. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, sentant un regard sur lui. Il soupira. C'était encore cette fille de cinquième année, elle et ses copines étaient sans arrêt en train de glousser sur son passage.

Tout cela l'exaspérait, les filles superficielles dans leur genre l'exaspéraient sincèrement. Parfois, il se demandait si sa vie aurait été différente s'il ne s'était pas appelé Potter. Bien sur, il aurait pu être comme James : avoir une petite amie et ainsi décourager un maximum de filles à se pavaner autour de lui. Mais le préfet de sixième année n'avait aucune intention d'avoir une petite amie. Quand il voyait les problèmes que cela apportait, il se disait que franchement, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Qui voudrait d'une relation comme celle de Rose et de Stephen Brown qui se mentaient mutuellement, ou d'une relation comme celle de son frère et de la folle furieuse Audrey Collins ?

Albus était donc prêt à supporter les filles qui gloussaient dans les couloirs. Tant pis si ses airs de garçon inaccessible le rendaient plus attrayant auprès de la gente féminine. Albus n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et il savait qu'au final, il souffrirait moins. La solitude était appréciable.

Le préfet de Gryffondor se mit donc au travail au moment où la bibliothécaire rappelait à l'ordre la jeune fille qui troublait le silence. Il était en train de lire la théorie des sortilèges informulés quand le tapotement régulier des ongles de Rose sur la table l'empêcha de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Alors qu'il levait les yeux vers sa cousine en face de lui pour lui demander poliment d'arrêter son geste, il se rendit compte que Rose la fixait de ses yeux bleus. Du regard, elle désigna Juliette, à ses côtés, dont la plume était suspendue au dessus de son parchemin à peine entamé. Un coude sur la table, elle avait le regard rivé un peu plus loin. Sur le fameux Serpentard qui lui avait causé des problèmes dès le deuxième jour de cours.

Albus interrogea Rose du regard, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Agacée, Rose détourna le regard de son cousin. Puis elle ne tint plus et frappa sur la table devant sa meilleure amie.

– Tu vas le regarder encore combien de temps comme ça ? s'emporta Rose entre ses dents.

– Hein ?

– Tu te fous de moi, Juliet ? C'était la même chose hier.

– Désolée, se contenta de chuchoter Juliette avant de se lever.

Et sous le regard bientôt choqué de Rose et Albus, Juliette contourna quelques tables de travail et alla s'asseoir à côté de Lloyd. Elle n'y tenait plus. Ils continuaient mutuellement de se fixer à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, que ce soit ici, à la bibliothèque, ou dans la Grande Salle. Juliette se fichait complètement de ce que Rose pensait à présent : s'il la regardait aussi intensément, c'était qu'il y avait une raison. Alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas accepté son invitation. Et aussi étrange soit-il, Juliette avait terriblement envie de savoir ce qui l'intriguait tant chez lui, au point de dire son nom dans son sommeil.

Quand elle s'assit à ses côtés, Lloyd eut un petit sourire.

– Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ?

– Pourquoi tu insistes ? répliqua le Serpentard. Je t'ai déjà dit non.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Juliette posa ses mains sur ses genoux, au moins, il ne verrait pas qu'elle tremblait.

– J'ai des choses plus importantes à régler, dit-il finalement.

Déglutissant difficilement, Juliette se surprit à être déçue de ne pas être quelque chose de suffisamment important à ses yeux. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et garda le menton en l'air.

– Ces choses ne peuvent pas attendre l'espace de quelques heures ?

Lloyd la lâcha enfin du regard pour regarder ailleurs, l'air presque amusé. Il allait penser qu'elle était folle à lier à être aussi bornée.

– Allez, Hardy, je suis certain que tu pourrais demander à n'importe qui de t'accompagner là-bas.

– Et si je te demandais une nouvelle fois ? demanda Juliette en ignorant délibérément ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

– Je te dirais une nouvelle fois non.

– Alors pourquoi tu es sympa avec moi ? se risqua Juliette.

– Quoi ?

– Tu es au courant que tout Poudlard te prend pour un monstre ?

Un courant glacial semblait avoir pétrifié Juliette sur place. Elle venait de sortir sa réplique sans réfléchir et de façon très sèche. Et elle ne savait pas sous quelle impulsion elle avait agi, mais ce qui était sur, c'était que ses paroles atteignirent le Serpentard qui parut surpris et blessé pendant un quart de seconde. Juliette eut le temps de le remarquer alors que celui-ci lui renvoyait un regard glacial. Cependant, il n'ajouta rien et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Juliette se posa la question de savoir si c'était le bon moment de prendre la fuite, mais avant qu'elle ne montre la moindre envie de le quitter, Lloyd reprit la parole d'un ton calme et posé, pour la plus grande surprise de la Gryffondor :

– Pourquoi tu tiens à ce que je vienne avec toi si je suis si horrible que tu le penses ?

– Si tu viens dans une semaine, alors je te le dirais, répondit Juliette encore sous le choc de son audace.

Lloyd se mit alors à la détailler attentivement. Puis aussi il fourra brusquement ses affaires dans son sac et se leva, laissant en plan une Juliette pantoise.

– Je vais voir si certaines de mes affaires peuvent attendre.

Et il s'en alla. Juliette resta un moment assise seule à cette table, le regard dans le vide. Il allait considérer sa proposition, ce qui eut l'effet étrange de lui mettre un poids sur l'estomac. Dans les cinq dernières minutes, ses principes s'étaient envolés en fumée, Juliette la joueuse de Quidditch appréciée de toute sa maison avait donné rendez-vous à Lloyd, un Serpentard que tout le monde fuyait, y compris ses camarades de maison. S'il acceptait enfin son invitation, il était certain que leur rendez-vous allait se faire savoir par toute l'école. Est-ce-que ça la dérangeait ? Bizarrement, non. A vrai dire, Juliette se fichait presque de sa « réputation », tout ce qui comptait à présent était le solitaire Cameron Lloyd. Elle voulait le connaître et passer un après-midi avec lui.

– _Pssst !_ fit Albus en lui faisant un geste pour revenir.

Juliette avait tourné brusquement la tête : Rose la fixait, le teint rouge de rage jurant considérablement avec ses cheveux roux. Livide, surement à cause du fait qu'elle venait de se montrer très offensive face à Lloyd, Juliette retourna s'asseoir auprès de Rose et d'Albus, qui la fixaient tous les deux d'un air totalement ahuri. Cela ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Juliette : si elle avait suffisamment intrigué le Serpentard pour qu'il accepte de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard avec elle, alors peu importait l'attitude meurtrière de Rose Weasley.

– Tu es folle ou quoi ? chuchota Rose qui visiblement faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas lui hurler à la figure. Tu as perdu la tête ?

– Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? se contenta de répondre Juliette d'un ton innocent.

– Oh non... ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. Tu étais la première à être traumatisée quand tout le monde croyait que vous aviez couché ensemble _,_ et maintenant tu flirtes ouvertement avec _lui_ ?

– Laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Sans qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi, Juliette se sentit vexée par les paroles de Rose. Oui les rumeurs l'avaient beaucoup angoissée pendant des semaines, mais elle sentait qu'elle était en train de passer au dessus de tout ça en ce moment. Ce mystère qui planait autour de Lloyd lui donnait un élan nouveau dans sa vie à Poudlard, et c'était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Alors elle allait prendre le risque de jouer avec le feu, peu importait ce que Rose – ou n'importe qui en dirait. Elle n'avait plus onze ans, elle en avait cinq de plus.

A ce moment précis, Juliette se leva et mit les affaires qu'elle avait sorti pêle-mêle dans son sac. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester avec ses amis s'ils la regardaient comme si elle était contagieuse. Albus ne disait pas un mot, il n'aimait pas d'interférer entre les deux filles, même s'il intimait silencieusement à Rose de se calmer.

– C'est facile de partir, rétorqua Rose en ignorant son cousin. Tu te comportes bizarrement depuis que tu t'intéresses à lui, et ne me fais pas dire que tu n'es pas attirée par ce mec, je te connais.

– C'est faux.

– Dixit la fille qui a toujours le regard rivé vers la table des Serpentard. Je ne suis pas aveugle et tu sais parfaitement qui il est.

– Tu sais quoi Rose ? Quitte d'abord cet abruti de Brown et on en reparlera.

Balançant son sac sur l'épaule, elle quitta Albus et Rose portée par son élan de colère.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Juliette et Rose ne s'étaient presque pas adressé la parole, si ce n'était pour se demander le sel à table ou un morceau de parchemin en cours. Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, Juliette n'avait aucune envie de s'excuser ou de faire le premier pas. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, elle n'aimait pas se fâcher avec Rose et elle voyait bien que c'était réciproque quand leurs regards se croisaient. Mais voilà, les deux filles avaient chacune leur fierté et Albus avait beau être le médiateur en essayant de les convaincre que c'était bête de s'en vouloir pour cette histoire, il n'empêche qu'il avait fini par les abandonner à leur sort en les insultant chacune à leur tour de « gamines puériles et immatures ».

Cependant, l'humeur maussade de Juliette ne risquait pas de s'améliorer quand elle pensait à la cause de ses problèmes : elle n'avait pas revu Lloyd depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlé, et même pas au détour d'un couloir. En revanche, celui qu'elle voyait de plus en plus était James Potter, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à apparaître là où elle ne l'attendait pas, comme à la sortie des toilettes des filles, entre autres. Souvent quand elle se retrouvait seule, elle le voyait débarquer et il l'accompagnait à sa destination en lui demandant son avis sur telle ou telle chose. Juliette ne se leurrait pas : depuis que James l'avait surprise en train de dire le nom du Serpentard dans son sommeil, elle surprenait souvent son regard suspicieux.

Malgré tout, James ne lui en voulait pas et si elle était persuadée qu'il la surveillait, elle faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se le mettre à dos lui aussi.

– On est samedi, l'informa Albus alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Ça fait trois jours que vous vous faites la gueule. Tu ne pourrais pas...

– Non, Al.

Albus la fusilla de son regard vert émeraude qui, d'habitude, faisait tant craquer les filles. Juliette posa son bol de café et souffla un bon coup.

– Honnêtement, tu penses que Rose a raison ? Enfin, je veux dire... je suis toujours la même, non ?

– Oui, tu es toujours la même, il n'y a pas de doute, soupira Albus après avoir avalé un morceau de toast à la marmelade. La même fille têtue que je connais depuis la première année, ouais.

– Donc dans l'hypothèse où Rose a raison et que je ne sois pas indifférente à Lloyd, mon comportement est resté le même ?

Albus jura en la regardant avec des yeux ronds. Il en lâcha son toast.

– C'est une hypothèse, Al, ajouta Juliette en sentant ses joues rougir. Donc la théorie de Rose selon laquelle j'aurais changé en m'intéressant à lui est fausse puisque je suis restée la même, tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu me suis ?

– J'ai pas envie de te suivre dans tes délires, répondit sincèrement Albus, toi et moi sachons parfaitement que tu es en train de te chercher des excuses. Ce n'est pas parce que Rose exagère un peu la situation que tu as raison de ton côté. Vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque toutes les deux. Vous me fatiguez.

Juliette devait admettre qu'il avait raison sur ce point. Elle croyait en la parfaite objectivité d'Albus ; jamais Juliette n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi franc et honnête, et pouvait s'en remettre à son jugement les yeux fermés. Néanmoins, sa mauvaise foi lui empêchait de l'écouter et d'aller voir Rose.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle et allèrent faire un tour dehors avant qu'Albus n'aille rendre visite à Hagrid. Il faisait beau, même si les températures s'étaient considérablement rafraîchies et Juliette réprima des frissons. Albus et elle restèrent silencieux un bon moment sans que cela ne devienne gênant. La nature calme et sereine d'Albus apaisait la jeune fille. Quand on ne le connaissait pas, on pouvait croire que sa retenue était assimilée à de l'arrogance, mais il n'en était rien.

Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt interdite quand Albus se décidait à rompre le silence. Visiblement, il se demandait comment aborder le sujet avec elle. Mais il avait besoin de savoir que sa meilleure amie au caractère souvent emporté et impulsif savait ce qu'elle faisait. Parce que ses faits et gestes pouvaient avoir de lourdes conséquences.

– Pourquoi tu as invité Lloyd ? demanda Albus tout à trac en se tournant vers elle.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Juliette.

– Il t'intéresse ? Tu veux sortir avec lui ? Oh, fit-il en arrêtant ses conjectures. Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne m'as pas tout dit, il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose dans ce placard ?

– Non ! s'empressa de répondre Juliette avec des yeux ronds. Il ne s'est rien passé, j'ai juste envie d'apprendre à le connaître, c'est tout. Tu vois beaucoup de gens lui tourner autour ? J'aimerais savoir pourquoi il reste seul.

– C'est la seule raison ? Parce que, de mon point de vue, on dirait que cherches bien plus qu'à lui poser des questions.

Juliette demeura silencieuse. Quelque chose l'intriguait chez Cameron Lloyd, et pour elle, cela relevait simplement de la curiosité. Mais venant de l'extérieur, elle pouvait comprendre qu'Albus ne pouvait pas avoir le même avis sur les événements.

– Alors quoi ? Tu penses que Rose a raison ? Que je ne devrais pas approcher Lloyd ?

– Il est bizarre, mais je n'ai pas dit ça, la corrigea Albus. Tu la connais Rose, elle est un peu névrosée sur les bords. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne t'a pas dit oui, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Non, il ne m'a rien dit, confirma Juliette à voix basse.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle l'avait invité et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé, Juliette angoissa à l'idée que sa réponse fut positive. Cependant, d'un autre côté, elle se sentait déçue qu'elle n'ait toujours pas reçu de réponse de sa part. Il l'évitait, Juliette en était persuadée.

– Hagrid m'attend, on se retrouve plus tard ? proposa Albus. Essaie de ne pas tuer Rose si tu la croises !

Juliette sourit puis Albus se rendit dans la cabane de Hagrid où ce dernier l'avait invité à prendre le thé. Juliette y était déjà allée quelque fois en compagnie de Rose et lui, elle y avait même goûté les pires biscuits de sa vie. Et en termes de biscuits, Juliette s'y connaissait, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Cependant, elle avait prévu de travailler ce week-end et elle n'avait pas envie de s'y mettre le dimanche soir – même si c'était ce qui allait inévitablement se produire.

Juliette retourna donc au château. Sur le chemin, elle ne croisa pas Rose, et tant mieux, elle n'avait pas envie de faire celle qui se fichait de la situation. Elle en avait assez de jouer la comédie. Enfin à la tour Gryffondor, elle monta les marches menant au dortoir et alla chercher son sac ainsi que quelques livres. Soudain Victoria sortit de la salle de bains au moment où Juliette était à quatre pattes par-terre, à la recherche de son livre de botanique. Elle la héla :

– Hé Juliet !

Juliette sortit la tête de sous son lit.

– Un hibou t'a apporté une lettre il y a un quart d'heure, lui informa Victoria en lui désignant son lit.

En effet, il y avait une lettre sur son lit. La Gryffondor tendit le bras et tout en restant assise en tailleur sur le sol et la décacheta. Piquée par la curiosité par un message qui ne lui était pas parvenu à l'arrivée des hiboux le matin-même, elle ouvrit le parchemin. C'était la lettre la plus courte qu'elle n'ait jamais reçue. Mais c'était aussi celle qui suscita le plus d'émotions chez la jeune fille.

 _Juliet,_

 _Rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, à midi, dans la Grand-Rue._

– Notre Juliet adorée a un rencard ! s'écriait Victoria qui venait de lire par-dessus son épaule, un grand sourire aux lèvres. S'il-te-plait, ne me dis pas que c'est James... C'est qui, c'est qui ?

N'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, Juliette mit quelques instants à réaliser, oubliant complétement Victoria la commère : dans une semaine, Juliette passerait son après-midi avec Cameron Lloyd.


	6. Règlements de compte

Éprouvante. C'était le mot qui décrivait le mieux la semaine de Juliette précédant sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les regards se retournaient incessamment sur elle dans les couloirs, les inter-classes et les repas dans la Grande Salle. Parfois lorsqu'elle arrivait à un endroit les conversations se stoppaient instantanément. Juliette était loin d'être dupe. Son nom était toujours d'actualité dans les ragots de Poudlard et ceux-ci s'étaient renforcés depuis que Victoria avait appris que Juliette avait un rendez-vous. Juliette ne lui avait pas dit qu'il s'agissait de Cameron Lloyd, et elle se surprenait à regretter de n'avoir rien dit. Si Victoria l'avait su, la nouvelle aurait le tour de Poudlard pendant la semaine et elle aurait eut beaucoup moins de pression pour le week-end.

Cependant, elle n'avait rien dit et s'enfermait dans son silence de plus en plus souvent. Juliette aurait aimé en parler à Rose mais elles ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole depuis l'épisode fâcheux de la bibliothèque. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait, et plus les jours passaient et plus elle cherchait à se convaincre d'aller la voir. Surtout que Juliette était persuadée que Rose savait parfaitement qui allait l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard. Mais Juliette n'estimait pas être la seule à être en tord. Si elle était sa meilleure amie, alors Rose devrait la soutenir quelque soient ses choix, même s'ils concernaient un certain Serpentard.

En pensant à lui, Juliette se sentit bizarre. Elle ne savait pas quoi attendre de sa sortie avec Lloyd, elle ne le croisait plus et à vrai dire, elle croyait qu'il l'évitait. Au fil et à mesure que la semaine s'écoulait, elle s'était mise l'idée en tête qu'il n'allait pas venir ce fameux samedi à midi. Si elle l'avait invité à Pré-au-Lard, c'était parce qu'elle voulait apprendre à le connaître et découvrir qui se cachait derrière ce visage froid, distant et pourtant terriblement intriguant. Mais il y avait une autre raison qui lui paraissait beaucoup plus floue et sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots : elle était loin de dire qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent et que son comportement amical à ses égards l'encourageait vers cette voie.

Le jeudi soir, une nouvelle séance d'entrainement de Quidditch s'achevait sous les encouragements de Troy MacMillan, contrairement à l'année passée où ce dernier hurlait sur tous les joueurs. D'ailleurs, Juliette, Fred et James s'étaient vaguement demandé si l'été ne lui avait pas fait découvrir certaines drogues moldues, responsables de son calme et de son optimisme flagrant. Après, le fait que le premier match de l'année opposerait Serpentard à Poufsouffle retirait beaucoup de pression de ses épaules et il disait lui-même être satisfait de pouvoir analyser la composition de ces équipes avant de se plonger dans la compétition.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce fut une grande bouffée d'air frais pour Juliette. Ses coéquipiers se fichaient éperdument de sa vie personnelle, tant que celle-ci n'entravait pas son talent pour le vol. Et puis, enfin, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant avec James. Il lui avait fait craché le morceau en début de semaine et Juliette lui en était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir réagi de manière trop emportée. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle s'était attendue à ce que le septième année lui fasse la morale et lui rétorque que Cameron Lloyd n'était qu'un abruti fini qui cherche la bagarre à tous les coins de couloirs, au lieu de quoi il avait écouté Juliette avec calme et patience et n'avait pas cherché à lui faire la morale.

– Alors, prête pour samedi ? lui lança James alors qu'ils entraient dans les vestiaires.

– Pas vraiment, répondit honnêtement Juliette.

James lui fit la moue avant de se diriger vers ses affaires tandis que Juliette s'asseyait sur l'un des bancs, perdue dans ses pensées.

– Et qu'est-ce-qui t'angoisse mis à part le fait que Lloyd soit considéré comme le mec à éviter par excellence ?

– Très drôle, James.

Elle ignora le rire de ce dernier tandis qu'elle fixait d'un air sombre les vestiaires se vider et que Macmillan les saluait à son tour. Seul Blackwood, l'attrapeur restait dans la pièce, ignorant les deux Poursuiveurs tandis qu'il fourrait sa baguette magique dans son sac. James quant à lui se changeait rapidement sous le regard vide de Juliette à ses côtés. Il allait rejoindre Collins juste après son entrainement, d'où son effort pour être présentable et ne pas se montrer couvert de boue.

– J'ai vraiment envie d'aller à cette sortie avec lui, hésita Juliette, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que la rumeur a entrainé. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être sous les projecteurs, et je ne crois pas que Lloyd soit du genre à aimer ça. Tu vois ?

– C'est le risque, soupira James en pliant rapidement ses affaires. En même temps, que tu le veuilles ou non, tout le monde te connait ici comme la gentille et mignonne petite Gryffondor. Les gens vont forcément se demander pourquoi tu t'accroches à ce Serpentard. Vous êtes aux opposés, tous les deux.

Gênée, Juliette rougit imperceptiblement aux compliments indirects que venait de lui dire James.

– Tu crois qu'on est trop différents pour s'entendre ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est bien plus que ce mec à éviter, tu comprends ?

James s'interrompit dans ce qu'il faisait et se tourna vers la sixième année. Il la fixa dans les yeux en semblant peser le pour et le contre. Puis, il soupira.

– C'est juste que... commença-t-il, les bras ballants.

– Oui ? l'encouragea Juliette en se redressant.

– Non rien. Allez, viens la grenouille. Audrey va m'assassiner si j'ai une minute de retard.

Juliette eut un petit sourire amusé, puis elle se leva et suivit James dans le parc.

* * *

Le lendemain, à une journée fatidique de son rendez-vous, Juliette n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette. Lloyd ne lui avait pas renvoyé de hibou pour lui dire qu'il avait changé d'avis, néanmoins, elle ne l'aperçut pas de la journée, ce qui l'incita à croire plus fortement qu'il n'osait pas la croiser pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas. Bien sur, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé dans les couloirs de l'école, mais Juliette avait eu une tendance à s'imaginer plein de scénarios dans lesquels Lloyd se moquait d'elle ouvertement dans la Grande Salle face à tous les autres, bien que ce dernier n'ait jamais rien fait pour attirer une quelconque attention. Juliette en était arrivée à une conclusion, elle devenait folle.

En ce vendredi matin, Albus et Juliette étaient installés à une table dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour travailler, bien que le groupe de septième années comprenant James, Fred et Troy Macmillan était bien trop bruyant pour pouvoir se concentrer correctement. Albus ne cessait de leur envoyer des regards noirs, la plume suspendue au dessus de son parchemin. Juliette quant à elle avait l'esprit trop occupé pour travailler sur son devoir efficacement. De plus, Victoria Finnigan et Kenny Clarks, installés à la table d'à côté, ne cessaient de l'épier, ce qui l'agaçait fortement. Elle était sur le point de demander à Albus s'il voulait quitter la salle commune quand les deux commères lui envoyèrent une note qui se posa sur le devoir de Juliette.

 _C'est qui ? Albus ou James ?_

Rouge de colère, la Gryffondor chiffonna le morceau de parchemin dans son poing. Elle en avait marre. Si les gens n'étaient pas aussi curieux, elle en était persuadée, sa sortie du lendemain l'aurait beaucoup moins angoissée. Cependant, c'en était trop. A cause de cette histoire, Rose ne lui parlait plus et elle devait supporter les regards insistants de tous. Juliette se leva d'un seul coup, sous le regard surpris d'Albus. Elle n'était pas du genre à créer des conflits mais les choses étaient allées trop loin. Juliette se dirigea à grands pas vers ses deux camarades. Elle leur jeta la boule de papier chiffonnée tandis qu'ils la regardaient légèrement inquiets.

– Vous savez quoi tous les deux ? s'écria-t-elle. J'en ai marre que vous me regardiez comme si j'allais me transformer en Scroutt ou je ne sais quoi ! Je ne peux plus vous supporter, ni en cours, ni ailleurs. Albus et James sont mes amis rien de plus, alors si vous avez une remarque à me faire à ce sujet venez me voir directement au lieu de faire toutes ces messes basses dans mon dos. MAINTENANT, LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ET ALLEZ VOIR AILLEURS !

Rose Weasley, qui était entrée dans la salle commune une poignée de secondes avant que Juliette n'explose, avait assisté à la scène, la mine déconfite. Elle ne put se s'empêcher de se sentir coupable : Juliette était à cran depuis plusieurs jours, cela se voyait autant que son nez sur son visage. Rose la vit lancer un regard dédaigneux à Finnigan et Clarks avant de partir dans son dortoir en bousculant Troy Macmillan. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, la salle commune de Gryffondor avait réussi à être calme un vendredi midi.

Les yeux étaient rivés sur Finnigan et Clarks qui n'en menaient pas large, et n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce, ils fixaient les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles, dans la crainte où Juliette redescendrait leur hurler dessus à nouveau. Personne ne les remettait à leur place et en général, on les craignait dans le sens où ils étaient capables de lancer des rumeurs qui faisaient très mal. Rose parcourut la salle du regard et elle remarqua enfin Albus, tout aussi choqué que les autres personnes présentes dans la salle commune.

– C'était quoi le problème ? demanda Rose à Albus alors que tout le monde retournait à ses occupations en gardant tout de même un œil sur Victoria et Kenny.

– Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas entendu parler du pari ? répliqua Albus en tournant les pages de son livre de potions. Celui que Victoria et Kenny ont lancé.

– Oui, oui, toi, James et Juliet, je suis au courant.

– Eh bien, entre ce pari et son rendez-vous de demain, je suppose que le mot qu'ils lui ont envoyé à l'instant a été la goutte de trop. Et tu lui manques.

Rose soupira. Elle lui manquait aussi. Juliette était décidément beaucoup trop bornée... Rose décida à ses risques et périls d'aller la voir. Elle rassembla les affaires de Juliette sur la table qu'elle avait laissées en plan, puis elle s'engouffra dans l'escalier menant au dortoir de filles après avoir croisé le regard encourageant de Fred un peu plus loin.

Une fois dans le dortoir, elle fut surprise de trouver Juliette en train de fouiller le moindre recoin de l'armoire de Victoria Finnigan. Fizwizbiz, le chat sauvage et indomptable de la jeune fille, la regardait passer au crible les chemises de Finnigan. Rose largua son sac et celui de Juliette sur son lit et se tourna vers son amie qui avait l'air d'être à la recherche de quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

Les mains sur les hanches, Rose contempla sa meilleure amie l'ignorer et rassembler ses longs cheveux bruns sur le côté avant de se pencher sur le contenu de la table de chevet de leur camarade. Rose s'approcha, il fallait qu'elle l'empêche de faire n'importe quoi et d'agir sous le coup de la colère.

– Juliet ! Réponds-moi, que comptes-tu faire ?

Juliette se retourna pour lui envoyer un regard noir.

– Je n'ai pas envie de te dire quelque chose de regrettable, alors dégage, _Weasley_.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter et continua à rester plantée là, jusqu'à ce que son amie en ait assez d'avoir ses yeux fixés dans son dos. Rose la connaissait, et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle savait que cette dernière en aurait bientôt marre d'être épiée de la sorte. Juliette claqua brusquement un tiroir de la table de chevet puis se releva brusquement pour lui faire face. « Enfin ! », pensa Rose avec exaspération.

– _Quoi ?_

– Tu crois que ça va te servir à quelque chose de te venger sur un objet lui appartenant ? Ou de trouver un de ses points faibles ? Tu la connais, si tu t'attaques à Victoria, elle va répliquer et crois-moi, tu as déjà fait assez tout à l'heure.

– Et en quoi ça te regarde ? rétorqua Juliette avec une moue détestable que Rose aurait voulu lui arracher.

– Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis toujours ta meilleure amie et je n'ai pas l'intention de te voir faire des bêtises inutiles. Et te venger de Finnigan en fait partie.

Juliette ricana, toujours de mauvaise humeur. Elle croisa les bras. Mais Rose se sentait vainqueur, son amie était prête à l'écouter.

– Parce qu'il existe des « _bêtises utiles »_ d'après toi ?

Rose détourna le regard, elle n'aurait pas voulu entamer ce sujet alors que Juliette était loin d'être réceptive. Elle souffla un bon coup et entama le sujet qu'elle redoutait depuis des jours et des jours.

– Oui. Sortir avec Lloyd en est une. Mais je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aller le voir si tu as l'air de l'apprécier à ce point. J'ai eu tord de m'emporter l'autre jour, tu fréquentes qui tu veux, tu es libre. Je suis bien sortie avec un con pendant deux ans alors peut être que je me trompe au sujet de Lloyd. Seulement, je n'ai pas envie qu'un garçon fasse du mal à ma meilleure amie. Et encore moins lui.

Rose détourna une nouvelle fois le regard, inquiète par la réaction de Juliette mais aussi soulagée à l'idée de lui avoir fait part de ce qu'elle ressentait. De son côté, Juliette se mordit la lèvre, se sentant encore plus coupable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle avait dépassé les limites tout à l'heure et voilà que Rose faisait le premier pas vers elle. Elle était une pure idiote.

– Je suis désolée, murmura Juliette en s'asseyant sur le lit de Victoria. Je n'aurais jamais du être aussi cinglante avec toi, tu étais juste inquiète.

Rose sourit et rejoignit Juliette en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

– C'était ridicule, hein ? marmonna Rose, honteuse.

– Al avait raison, nous sommes des gamines, acquiesça Juliette en ayant un petit sourire.

Rose eut un rire nerveux, l'atmosphère tendue des dernières minutes disparaissant peu à peu.

– Ils l'ont mérité, tout à l'heure, ajouta Rose à leur hilarité.

– Je les déteste, eux et leur petit air suffisant !

Juliette repensa à son altercation avec Finnigan et Clarks : elle n'avait absolument pas prévu de se donner en spectacle mais cela aurait été inévitable à un moment ou à un autre. Juliette prit Rose dans ses bras, heureuse d'enfin la retrouver, et son humeur vengeresse presque oubliée. Elle s'en voulait toujours autant de ne pas avoir été plus rapide à avoir présenté ses excuses à Rose, et que cette dernière se soit sentie obligée à le faire parce qu'elle s'était encore emportée.

– Tu portes quoi demain ? demanda Rose une demi-heure plus tard alors qu'elle s'apprêtaient à descendre pour le déjeuner. Pas que je ne cautionne vraiment ce qui se passe, mais... c'est quand même un rendez-vous.

Rose ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil suggestif, ce qui fit rosir les joues de Juliette. Décidément, elle avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie, mais son angoisse était toujours aussi présente.

* * *

– C'est lui, n'est-ce-pas ? lui demanda Andrea alors qu'elles étaient à la bibliothèque.

Andrea avait cherché à atteindre Juliette toute la semaine, sans succès. Cette dernière s'était majoritairement recluse dans sa salle commune, où Andrea n'avait pas accès. Et puis, n'oublions pas que c'était mal vu pour une Serpentard de trainer dans les environs de la tour Gryffondor. Andrea n'était pas folle à ce point. Elle aurait pu intercepter sa sœur dans la Grande Salle, bien sur, mais encore une fois, elle n'était pas si suicidaire. Et puis Andrea avait été très occupée cette semaine entre ses devoirs de préfète, ses nombreux devoirs et cette idiote de Maisie Lloyd qui cherchait constamment à lui voler la vedette dans l'antre des Serpentard. Le simple fait de penser à elle la mettait dans tous ces états. _Andrea Hardy_ était la princesse de Serpentard, et _tout le monde_ le savait.

Finalement, elle avait trouvé l'occasion inespérée en la croisant à la bibliothèque où sa sœur travaillait avec ses amis Rose Weasley et Albus Potter. Elle-même était accompagnée de Will et de Scorpius et ils savaient combien elle avait besoin de lui parler. Andrea lui avait donc fait un petit signe pour que Juliette la suive entre deux rangées d'étagères, où elle était sûre que personne n'écouterait leur conversation. Qu'on la voit avec Juliette ne lui posait pas de problème, mais qu'on écoute ce qu'elle avait à lui dire était défendu. Ses inquiétudes devaient rester confidentielles.

– En quoi ça pourrait bien te concerner ? lui répondit Juliette d'un ton blasé.

– Eh bien, pour commencer, je suis ta sœur et il est de mon devoir de garder un œil sur toi. Ensuite, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu' _il_ est le frère de Maisie Lloyd. Si tu te mets à sortir ouvertement avec lui, je serais impliquée personnellement et tu sais à quel point je la déteste. Elle aura un point de pression sur moi et...

– Tais-toi, franchement, Andrea. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes caprices de petite fille égoïste. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire ce que je veux.

– _Pardon_ ?

Andrea la dévisagea intensément, ne revenant pas à ce que Juliette venait de dire. Elle, égoïste ? Elle ne pensait qu'au bien de sa sœur !

– Tu as très bien entendu ce que j'ai dit, répliqua Juliette avec humeur. Je pensais que tu serais plus intelligente que tout le monde et que tu me comprendrais, mais j'ai eu tord. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, Andrea, à ce que personne ne s'oppose à toi et à ce que tu restes au dessus de tout le monde. Toi, toi, ET ENCORE TOI ! Et c'est comme ça depuis que tu as appris à parler, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas nouveau !

La bouche légèrement entrouverte d'Andrea ne laissa aucun son en sortir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi Juliette était tant en colère après elle. Juliette tapait du pied, les sourcils froncés, comme si elle n'en avait pas fini. Mais soudain, la vieille bibliothécaire, Mme Pince, débarqua et s'écria de sa voix stridente :

– Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Vous n'avez jamais entendu le règlement de la bibliothèque ? Vous allez me faire le plaisir de s...

– Sortir, on sait, merci ! répliqua Juliette en tournant les talons. De toute façon, on avait fini !

Andrea resta alors droite en subissant les remontrances de la bibliothécaire. D'habitude, elle aurait ressenti une terrible honte à l'idée de se faire faire la morale par le personnel enseignant, mais elle était tellement absorbée par sa discussion avec Juliette qu'elle ne lui prêta qu'une infime intention. Certes, sa sœur avait toujours été la plus impulsive dans la famille, et elle n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins, mais aujourd'hui... si Juliette lui avait fait de telles remarques, c'était qu'elle les pensait vraiment.

Quelques instants plus tard, Andrea retourna s'asseoir auprès de Will, son petit ami, raide et sans un mot.

– Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en voyant qu'Andrea n'était pas dans son état normal.

– On vous a entendu, ajouta Scorpius, assis en face. Elle a du passer une mauvais journée.

Andrea ne répondit rien. C'était comme si elle venait de prendre une douche froide. Les lèvres étroitement pincées, elle ne dit rien de l'heure, Scorpius Malefoy et Will Leighton se résignant à la voir parler pendant un moment. Cependant, Scorpius n'en pensait pas moins. Andrea était sa meilleure amie depuis leur premier jour à Poudlard et pourtant il était le premier à avouer qu'Andrea avait de nombreux défauts.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du diner où Andrea daigna enfin recouvrir l'usage de la parole en faisant comme si le petit incident de l'après-midi n'était pas arrivé. Scorpius n'était pas du genre à chercher la petite bête – c'était même plutôt le contraire, mais il allait falloir qu'il parle avec Andrea de cette histoire. William et lui n'avaient entendu qu'une partie de la discussion entre Andrea et Juliette. Et Scorpius n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec la Gryffondot, même si cela avait du donner un coup à l'ego de la préfète de Serpentard. Scorpius pensa alors à sa propre situation et pour une fois, il s'estima heureux d'être fils unique pour éviter les disputes entre frères et sœurs.

– Hé, Scorp', l'interpella son ami William en haussant un sourcil. J'ai remarqué que Fiona Dixon te tournait pas mal autour en ce moment.

– Ah ouais ? s'étonna Malefoy en jetant un coup d'œil vers la concernée assise un peu plus loin.

– T'es sérieux là ? Tout le monde l'a remarqué, sauf toi apparemment.

Scorpius Malefoy réfléchit intensément à ce qu'il venait de lui dire tandis qu'Andrea lui demandait de quoi il parlait. Effectivement, Dixon lui disait souvent bonjour en ce moment, elle allait le voir quand il était assis seul dans leur salle commune, mais Scorpius ne voyait pas ça comme une tentative de rapprochement. Fiona Dixon était la copine de Maisie Lloyd, qui n'était autre que sa cousine diabolique et manipulatrice mais aussi très sociable. Il n'était pas rare de la voir parler avec des gens différents chaque jour. Fiona obéissait aux moindres ordres de Maisie, c'était bien connu.

Ils terminèrent de diner tandis que Malefoy jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil intrigués vers Dixon, mais celle-ci ne lui accordait pas un regard, absorbée par sa conversation. Leighton avait du rêvé ou le mener en bateau, comme il aimait si bien le faire à longueur de temps. Les trois Serpentard quittèrent donc la Grande Salle en même temps et ils rejoignirent leur coin préféré de la salle commune et qui, accessoirement, était place réservée. Scorpius s'assit confortablement dans un fauteuil, prêt à lire distraitement son livre d'histoire de la magie. C'était sa matière la plus faible, et il avait bien l'intention de s'assurer un Acceptable au moins durant toute l'année. « Un vendredi soir, je commence à devenir comme Andrea », s'alarma-t-il.

Une demie heure plus tard, Zane Parker et Alex Nott les rejoignirent tandis qu'Andrea et Will, assis dans le même fauteuil, s'embrassaient passionnément depuis un bon quart d'heure. Scorpius soupira longuement, habitué à la situation. Si les deux amoureux s'étaient toujours détestés depuis leur première année, le fait qu'ils aient été nommé préfets ensemble l'année précédente les avait considérablement rapproché, au point qu'ils soient inséparables et qu'ils représentent le couple par excellence de Serpentard au jour d'aujourd'hui.

D'ailleurs, Scorpius s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises si Andrea n'était tout simplement pas jalouse de l'attention que sa sœur attirait. D'abord, il y avait eu l'histoire du placard à balais qui avait fait beaucoup parlé, et puis ensuite il y avait les rumeurs qui courraient sur le rendez-vous de Juliette Hardy. Évidemment, tout portait à croire que cela se dirigeait vers les frères Potter, mais en entendant leur conversation de cet après-midi, Scorpius dut admettre qu'il était impressionné par la Gryffondor pour fréquenter ouvertement Cameron Lloyd. Et ça, c'était du jamais vu à Poudlard.

Bien sur, si les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se détestaient par principe, il fallait nuancer les choses. Il lui était lui-même arrivé de discuter avec quelques Gryffondor, incluant Albus Potter et Rose Weasley, et il ne s'en était pas senti honteux pour autant. Avant lui, son père lui avait raconté qu'ils trouvaient tous les moyens possibles pour mener une guerre sans merci contre les Gryffondor, mais Scorpius n'avait rien vu de tel aujourd'hui. De plus, quand Drago Malefoy voulait lui donner une anecdote censée être drôle aux dépens de ces derniers, sa mère débarquait dans la pièce en convainquant d'un regard son mari de ne pas corrompre leur fils. Astoria Malefoy avait beau être allée à Serdaigle, il n'empêchait qu'elle avait un caractère de feu.

Malefoy sourit en repensant à ses parents. Il était conscient que leur histoire était sombre et que leur famille n'avait pas fait les bons choix, mais Drago et Astoria s'étaient efforcés de l'élever loin des préjugés que les gens pouvaient avoir à leur encontre. Scorpius avait grandi au manoir Malefoy et avait eu une enfance normale, et Scorpius après avoir découvert Poudlard leur en avait été entièrement reconnaissant. Ses débuts avaient été difficiles, de nombreux élèves avaient entendu parler de son nom, et à onze ans, Scorpius n'avait pas toujours su s'il devait de sentir responsable de ce qui s'était passé durant la guerre à l'époque de ses parents. Avec un sourire, il repensa à sa rencontre avec Andrea, qui l'avait pris tel qu'il l'était, c'est à dire un garçon comme les autres.

Tous les deux, ils avaient été longtemps seuls contre tous, mais ils s'étaient beaucoup apporté mutuellement.

– Salut, Malefoy ! lança Fiona Dixon en passant près du groupe des cinq sixième années, un sourire au visage.

Scorpius lui sourit en échange, un peu gêné. Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle rejoignait Maisie Lloyd, déjà installée auprès d'un groupe de septième années. Malefoy secoua sa tête, comme pour reprendre des pensées cohérentes, puis il se rendit compte qu'Andrea le fixait d'un regard noir alors que William lui lançait un clin d'œil.

– Scorpius. J'ose espérer que tu ne pactises pas avec le diable ? demanda Andrea entre ses dents. Elle te drague souvent ?

William retint un fou rire, mais pour ne pas contrarier sa petite amie, il préféra rester silencieux. Scorpius remarqua même Parker et Nott échanger un regard intéressé alors qu'il étaient en train de discuter avec des filles installées derrière eux quelques secondes auparavant. Scorpius se détendit, en quoi était-il fautif de quelque chose ? C'était elle qui venait vers lui, et non l'inverse.

– Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce-que tu pourrais y faire ?

– Scorpius... murmura Andrea.

– Hé, on se contente de se dire bonjour, rien de plus ! se défendit-il face au regard inquisiteur de son amie.

Andrea le fixa en plissant ses yeux bleus pendant encore une dizaine de secondes avant de se décider à se mettre au travail. Elle avait un devoir en potions pour après le week-end et il n'était pas question qu'elle passe à côté d'un Optimal à cause de cette pimbêche de Lloyd. Néanmoins, Andrea ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs au blond assis en face d'elle. Il était clair que Fiona Dixon avait des vues sur Scorpius Malefoy pour la destituer et rompre la confiance et l'amitié qu'Andrea avait tout fait pour apporter dans son cercle d'amis. Elle en était certaine, Maisie Lloyd était à l'origine de ce complot. Et comme cette pauvre Fiona Dixon ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres de Lloyd, l'intérêt de Dixon pour Scorpius ne pouvait qu'être faux.

La salle commune des Serpentard se vida peu à peu et très vite, il ne resta que des élèves plus âgés dans la pièce à atmosphère verdâtre procurée par le lac de Poudlard. Dans un coin de la salle, Maisie Lloyd riait à gorge déployée pour la vingtième fois de la soirée à une blague que racontait l'un de ses amis. Andrea lui envoyait de nouveau un regard noir avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux dorés et brillants. Elle était fatiguée, mais elle n'irait pas se coucher avant de connaître son philtre de Mort-vivante sur le bout des doigts. A ses côtés, Will baillait ostensiblement.

– Je vais me coucher, lui dit-il après quelques minutes. Bonne nuit, Andy-jolie.

Andrea lui répondit à peine, trop absorbée par son livre. William, au physique de surfeur californien, l'embrassa sur le front avant de rejoindre son dortoir au fond de la pièce. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Scorpius et elle dans leur petit groupe. Celui-ci était maintenant allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, s'amusant à créer des volutes de fumée avec sa baguette magique. Andrea lui jeta un regard désespéré avant de retourner à son apprentissage.

Puis, tout d'un coup, Scorpius se redressa en position assise, lui posant une question de sa voix trainante que la jeune fille détestait tant :

– Et en quoi ça te concernerait, que je sorte avec telle ou telle fille ?

– Tu es au courant que tu parles de Fiona Dixon, le petit toutou de la fille qui veut me détruire ? Elle n'est pas _telle ou telle fille_.

Et pour justifier ses paroles, Andrea lui désigna la concernée, désormais seule à une table, penchée sur un lourd ouvrage. La blonde était persuadée que Maisie voulait la battre sur tous les domaines : arriver à obtenir un point de pression sur Scorpius et avoir d'excellents résultats mettrait Andrea dans une rage folle. Elle était major de sa promotion aux côtés d'Albus Potter et Maisie n'en était pas très loin.

– Ou peut-être que tu te fais des idées, suggéra Scorpius, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Tu sais, Andrea, tu deviens presque insupportable en ce moment.

– Oh non... tu ne vas pas commencer toi non plus !

– Si, et c'est pour ton bien, répliqua Scorpius en faisant attention à ne pas élever la voix. Avant, quand on était tous les deux, tu étais moins... centrée sur toi-même mais depuis que la compétition avec les BUSE est arrivée, et depuis que tu sors avec Will, tu as pris la grosse tête. Cite-moi un moment où tu ne fais pas quelque chose qui pourrait rendre service uniquement à ta petite personne ?

Andrea n'avait pas envie de répondre à sa question. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Scorpius lui faisait la morale. A elle. A sa moitié. Parce que c'était ce qu'il était. Andrea Hardy ne se serait jamais vue rester à Poudlard quand tout le monde la traitait alors de lèche-bottes insupportable si elle n'avait pas le soutien de Scorpius. C'était avec lui qu'elle avait forgé son caractère, qu'elle était devenue brillante, qu'elle avait appris à ignorer le regard des autres et à devenir celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Une personne que visiblement Scorpius critiquait. Il tapait là où ça faisait mal.

– Je ne comprends pas, répondit Andrea d'une voix douce. Je sors avec Will parce que je l'aime et tu sais très bien que je dois avoir d'excellents résultats... il faut que je sois la meilleure pour être prise à Sainte Mangouste !

– Mais ton succès t'a monté à la tête. Ne dis pas le contraire. La Andrea que je connais ne parlerait pas aux autres comme s'ils étaient de la bouse de dragon sur ses chaussures. Et le pire, c'est que tu te permets de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non. Tu te rends compte ?

Décontenancée, Andrea se retrouva de nouveau sans voix dans la même journée. Scorpius était devenu son frère quand, séparée Juliette, elle s'était retrouvée seule et abandonnée de son côté. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre, pas lui. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait fait de travers ces dernières années qui auraient pu changer son attitude aux autres ? Elle avait été longtemps considérée comme la petite fille sage et levant la main à la moindre question de ses professeurs, cela avait toujours énervé les autres, elle le savait, mais c'était Andrea Hardy. C'était elle, avec ses défauts détestables. Et Scorpius l'acceptait comme elle était.

Plus elle avait grandi, et plus elle avait réussi à faire face aux moqueries des autres au lieu de se laisser faire. Andrea se souvenait particulièrement de ces périodes où elle avait l'impression que tous ses camarades l'évitaient et la détestaient, et à côté, Juliette s'épanouissait avec sa petite bande de Gryffondor tous plus heureux les uns que les autres. Andrea avait trop souvent songé à quitter Poudlard tellement elle se sentait mal-aimée et malheureuse. Mais elle avait Scorpius. Et il était la seule et unique clé à sa prise de confiance en elle.

Peut-être avait-elle pris trop confiance, justement ?

– Je suis désolée, Scorpius. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais cherché à te persécuter ou je ne sais quoi, tenta de s'expliquer Andrea alors que Scorpius l'écoutait attentivement. Tu n'as pas tord... je ne devrais pas te dire de ne pas aller la voir. Je crois que je suis trop aveuglée par mes propres problèmes.

Les lèvres de Malefoy s'étendirent doucement en un sourire sincère. S'il lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur sa propre conduite sans qu'elle ne le prenne mal, alors il avait réussi. Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux, savourant ce moment de calme en se retrouvant comme avant, isolés de leur groupe d'amis. Jamais au grand jamais Andrea ne voudrait entraver son amitié avec Scorpius Malefoy.

– Salut les blondinets !

Maisie Lloyd s'installa avec un sourire suffisant à leurs côtés. Andrea songea avec dépit que son ennemie s'était encore embellie depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vraiment détaillée. Ses lourdes boucles brunes retombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules et ses grands yeux bleus étaient certes mesquins, mais malheureusement magnifiques. Andrea se retint de ne pas sortir sa baguette magique pour la virer de _son_ coin. C''était son territoire, et Maisie le savait parfaitement.

– Hardy, j'espère que tu as bien révisé ce devoir, lui dit-elle d'un ton doucereux en désignant le livre de la blonde. J'ai entendu dire qu'il serait très difficile pour des sixième années.

– Et comme d'habitude, ma note sera naturellement plus élevée que la tienne. Mais ne perds pas espoir.

– C'est ce qu'on verra lundi ! s'exclama Maisie en tournant subitement la tête vers Scorpius. Dis-moi, Scorpius, ça te dirait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi, entre cousins ?

– Désolé, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, Andrea et moi passons la journée ensemble, répondit lentement Scorpius avant de lancer un clin d'œil à son amie. Une autre fois ?

Maisie Lloyd, loin de se laisser abattre par ce refus, lui servit un sourire éblouissant dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur immaculée.

– Bien sûr, je comprends que vous ayez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, dit-elle en ne quittant pas son sourire. Et si tu changes d'avis, je crois savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui aimerait passer la journée avec toi. Fiona t'apprécie énormément, Scorp'. Mais je ne t'ai rien dit.

Et elle lui lança un clin d'œil avant de tourner brusquement la tête derrière son fauteuil. Il était maintenant plus de minuit et le mur de la salle commune venait de laisser apparaître une grande silhouette que Maisie parut reconnaître instantanément. La Serpentard se leva brusquement sous le regard étonné de Scorpius et d'Andrea et les salua rapidement avant de se précipiter sur la personne qui venait d'entrer. C'était son frère. Andrea et Scorpius continuaient de les fixer tandis que Maisie l'attrapait par le bras.

– Cameron ! appela Maisie d'un ton grave qui contrastait avec le ton faussement amical qu'elle avait employé quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Lâche-moi, répliqua son frère en la essayant vainement de la repousser.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu hier soir ? J'avais besoin de toi, _on_ avait besoin de toi...

Andrea et Scorpius échangèrent un regard interrogateur. C'était tellement rare de les entendre parler entre eux. Leurs échanges n'étaient pas nombreux et ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour que personne ne les écoute. Mais visiblement, ce soir Maisie en voulait à Cameron. Et Andrea aurait mourut d'envie de savoir pourquoi. Veillant à ne pas montrer qu'elle s'intéressait à leur conversation, elle posa un coude sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où elle était assise et posa sa main sur son visage tandis que Scorpius se renfonçait dans son canapé, l'air trop éveillé pour faire semblant d'être assoupi.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, _ses_ plans foireux ne m'intéressent pas, répliqua Cameron d'une voix basse et grave. Vous devrez faire sans moi.

– Non, non et non ! s'exclama Maisie, perdant son sang froid. Tu crois que te battre avec ces moins que rien est aussi important que notre famille ?

Son frère ne répondit pas et se détacha sèchement de Maisie, tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Cependant, Maisie ne semblait pas en avoir terminé avec son grand-frère et repartit à la charge.

– A moins que ce soit la petite Hardy qui te fasse changer d'avis ? Ce n'est qu'une bouffondor comme une autre, ne t'approche pas d'elle.

– Ferme-la, Maisie.

– Tiens donc ! ricana celle-ci en croisant les bras. J'aurais du m'en douter, tu l'aimes bien, c'est ça ?

– Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit calmement Cameron. Je te conseille juste de te calmer maintenant si tu ne veux pas que tes petits amis entendent ce que tu as à me dire.

Le sang d'Andrea se glaça dans ses veines. Elle aurait parié mille Gallions que le septième année les désignait, Scorpius et elle. Andrea ferma les yeux, priant pour que le garçon ne leur envoie pas un maléfice de son cru. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle attendit que quelqu'un brise ce silence lourd et tendu. Puis, des pas pressés se firent entendre et Andrea s'autorisa enfin à bouger. Elle vit disparaître Maisie Lloyd à l'entrée des dortoirs tandis que son frère était déjà hors de vue.

Scorpius la fixait de ses yeux gris, n'osant pas parler de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Et Andrea était complétement d'accord avec lui. Maisie Lloyd était surement la personne qu'elle détestait le plus à Poudlard et bien qu'elle pensait que Maisie avait des plans pour la détrôner de son piédestal, il était clair que Maisie Lloyd avait autre chose en tête que ses petites idées de vengeance de collégienne. Des choses qui donnèrent la chair de poule à Andrea, même si elle serait incapable de deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

Repensant à sa conversation avec Scorpius datant de quelques minutes plus tôt, Andrea décida de mettre sa petite personne de côté et d'en apprendre plus sur les dits projets de Maisie Lloyd. Si Juliette venait à sortir avec Cameron, Andrea ne voudrait pas que sa sœur ait à en subir les conséquences.


	7. Une journée imprévisible

– Alors, celle-ci ou celle-la ? demandait Juliette à Rose en lui désignant une robe dans chaque main.

Rose, assise en tailleur sur son lit, réfléchissait en plissant les yeux, ce qui était signe d'une grande concentration. Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Rose ne l'avait jamais vue en jeans ; son choix vestimentaire avait donc été plutôt simplifié pour aujourd'hui. Mais Rose devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa robe noire faisait trop habillé bien que Juliette ne l'ait jamais portée avant. Lentement, Rose rendit son verdict en tendant un doigt vers la robe bordeaux qui était clairement plus décontractée.

– T'es sûre ? insista Juliette en zieutant le choix délaissé par Rose.

– Sûre et certaine, confirma Rose. Habille-toi vite, qu'on ait le temps de boire une Biéraubeurre avant ton rencard.

– Ce n'est _pas_ un rencard !

– Mais bien sur, c'est pour ça que tu as passé une heure et demie dans la salle de bains, Hardy.

Victoria Finnigan ne leur accorda pas un regard tandis qu'elle traversait le dortoir pour se rendre à la salle commune. Juliette, qui rangeait la tenue abandonnée, s'arrêta dans son geste et la suivit du regard quitter la pièce. Victoria ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi froidement depuis qu'elle la connaissait et elle mettait son attitude sur sa petite altercation de la veille. Cependant, Juliette ne regrettait pas de lui avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait. Finnigan le méritait, parfois. Elle ne se rendait jamais compte quand elle allait trop loin.

Mais Juliette n'avait pas vraiment la tête à s'apitoyer sur les cas Finnigan et Clarks. Elle était terriblement excitée et aussi nerveuse à mesure que le temps défilait : on était samedi et aujourd'hui, elle allait enfin revoir Cameron Lloyd. Rien ne pouvait altérer son empressement à aller à sa rencontre, pas même ce qu'en pensaient les autres. Elle avait ses amis de son côté, et finalement, c'était le plus important pour elle.

Il était temps d'y aller, Juliette enfila un trench et sauta dans ses ballerines avant de rejoindre Albus dans leur salle commune. Dans cette dernière, tous les élèves au delà de la troisième année s'étaient eux-aussi levés plus tôt qu'à la normale pour profiter de leur sortie au village sorcier. Cette sortie était appréciée et c'était le seul moment où ils pouvaient s'éloigner pendant une journée du château qui leur rappelait incessamment leur imposante masse de travail. Juliette respira profondément, elle allait oublier ses soucis actuels et profiter comme il se devait de ces quelques heures.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Rose, Juliette et Albus étaient assis autour d'une table aux Trois Balais, discutant de n'importe quoi sauf de Lloyd. Pourtant, plus l'heure avançait et plus Juliette se demandait s'il allait se montrer dans la Grand-Rue. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si le Serpentard s'était montré sympathique avec elle, c'était pour se montrer odieux et foncièrement méchant plus tard. Mais voilà, Cameron Lloyd était différent de tous et Juliette ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre de lui. L'estomac serré, elle eut beaucoup de mal à boire sa Biéraubeurre.

Quant à Rose et Albus, ils n'avaient pas prévu quelque chose de précis pour la journée. Rose avait décliné la proposition de Stephen Brown à s'y rendre avec lui. Elle avait voulu profiter de cette journée pour s'évader et non pas s'embrouiller l'esprit avec son futur ex-petit ami. Albus avait également l'intention de rejoindre quelques connaissances de Serdaigle – incluant cette fois l'ex-petit ami de Juliette, Marshall Finch-Fletchey, et Rose avait décidé de l'accompagner, se disant que de nouveaux visages seraient bénéfiques pour elle.

– Hé, Juliette !

– Oh non... marmonna Rose dans sa barbe tandis qu'Albus la dévisageait avec un sourire moqueur.

Sous le regard surpris des trois Gryffondor, Andrea Hardy et Scorpius Malefoy s'installèrent à leur table, comme si ça leur était tout à fait naturel. Malefoy s'assit à côté de Rose, pour le soulagement de celle-ci, elle n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir Andrea à côté d'elle. Andrea s'assit à côté de Scorpius, faisant face à Juliette et à Albus.

– Euh... vous allez bien ? demanda Albus après un temps d'hésitation.

– Parfaitement bien, répondit Scorpius d'un ton complétement décontracté avant de se tourner vers Rose. Ça a l'air super bon ce que tu bois là. C'est quoi ?

– Un chocolat chaud, répondit lentement cette dernière.

Pendant que Scorpius Malefoy demandait à goûter son chocolat et que Rose le regardait en faisant de gros yeux, Andrea sembla se ressaisir et se pencha en avant pour que Juliette puisse l'entendre malgré le bruit inévitable du pub bondé. Albus, curieux de savoir ce qu'Andrea avait à dire à Juliette après leur dispute de la veille, se rapprocha de son amie. Juliette termina la dernière gorgée de sa Biéraubeurre avant qu'Andrea ne reprenne la parole.

– Scorpius et moi avons surpris une conversation entre les Lloyd, annonça Andrea sans faire attention à Scorpius qui avait la tasse de Rose entre ses mains. Je sais que tu m'en veux pour hier, mais méfie-toi, Maisie trame quelque chose de pas net.

– Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par « quelque chose de pas net » ? demanda Albus, sceptique.

– Je ne sais pas justement, Potter ! répliqua Andrea, agacée. Bref, le frère Lloyd est forcément relié à tout ça. Je te tiendrai au courant si j'apprends quelque chose de nouveau.

Juliette se retint de rire. Andrea était venue jusqu'ici pour la prévenir des manigances de Maisie Lloyd ? Personnellement, la Gryffondor avait tendance à ne croire que ce qu'elle voyait de ses propres yeux. Andrea était manifestement encore trop enfoncée dans ses délires selon lesquels tout le monde complotait contre elle. Et puis, si elle voulait la convaincre de ne pas retrouver Cameron Lloyd, c'était raté. La Gryffondor était plus que prête à le rejoindre, quoiqu'en disent les autres.

– Je me demande à qui elle se référait quand elle disait « on », dit alors Andrea d'un ton vague plus pour elle-même que pour Juliette et Albus. Son père peut-être...

– Malefoy ! s'écria alors Rose, coupant court aux réflexions de la Serpentard.

– Je suis désolé, vraiment ! s'excusa Scorpius Malefoy.

Le pull de Rose était maintenant couvert de chocolat, Juliette, Andrea et Albus se demandant comment Malefoy avait bien pu renverser la tasse sur une Rose qui fulminait.

– Tergeo !

– Merci, Al.

– Tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher un autre ? proposa Scorpius Malefoy qui ne savait pas comment réagir face au visage rouge de rage de Rose.

– J'espère bien, en plus tu as fait bien plus qu'y gouter !

Juliette ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le blond de Serpentard se lever pour aller commander une nouvelle boisson, confus. Rose ruminait dans son coin en vérifiant que son cousin avait bien retiré toutes les tâches de son pull. Quant à Andrea, elle fixait Juliette regarder sa montre, puis redresser la tête, prête à partir. Juliette les salua en leur souhaitant à tous une bonne journée, s'empressant de quitter le pub surpeuplé pour se retrouver dans la fraicheur de ce début de mois d'octobre.

Frissonnant, Juliette resserra sa veste sur elle et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes qui se baladait dans la rue, mais pas de trace de Lloyd. Juliette se mit à remonter la Grand-Rue, regardant d'un œil distrait les vitrines devant lesquelles elle passait, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à lui. Juliette vérifia tout de même une nouvelle fois sa montre : il était midi.

– J'espère que tu n'es pas le genre de filles à aimer le salon de Mme Piedodu, Hardy.

Juliette sursauta et lui fit face. Ses inquiétudes étaient infondées : Cameron Lloyd était là devant elle, les mains dans les poches de sa veste et ne semblait pas sur le point de l'attaquer ou de se moquer d'elle, comme elle l'avait imaginé. Juliette avala sa salive difficilement.

– Pas vraiment, non, répondit-elle.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle aurait pu l'être. L'année précédente, lorsqu'elle était avec Marshall, ils étaient allés dans ce salon si connu et Juliette n'y avait plus jamais mis les pieds par la suite. Elle avait eut le malheur de manger des biscuits qui l'avaient rendue malade. Mais ne voulant pas gâcher sa journée avec son petit ami, elle avait prétendu que tout allait bien pour le reste de la journée. Ce qui avait été de toute évidence une très mauvaise idée. Juliette fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de cette journée désastreuse.

Juliette se surprit alors à dévisager Lloyd. Pour une fois, elle avait tout le loisir de pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux bleus si complexes sans que personne ne vienne les interrompre. Elle se surprit à sourire sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment et cela déstabilisa le Serpentard, qui passa une main dans ses boucles brunes, rompant le contact visuel qui s'était établi entre eux.

– Bon, où veux-tu aller ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix égale.

– Et si on se baladait autour de Pré-au-Lard ? proposa alors Juliette.

Après tout, ils seraient beaucoup plus tranquilles et Juliette avait remarqué à la fois les regards noirs et ceux craintifs qu'on lançait au Serpentard dès qu'ils passaient près d'eux. Ce dernier se contentait de regarder autour de lui sans y faire attention. Juliette et Lloyd empruntèrent donc un chemin qui avait l'air de s'éloigner légèrement en direction des montagnes environnantes. Elle se permit à nouveau de lui jeter un coup d'œil curieux. Toujours les mains dans les poches, il marchait tranquillement à ses côtés comme s'ils faisaient ça tout le temps. Juliette ne tint plus.

– Alors, qu'est-ce-qui t'a convaincu de m'accompagner aujourd'hui ?

– Ne brûle pas les étapes. Tu me devais une réponse, rappelle-toi.

Prise dans son propre piège, Juliette se vit contrainte de lui donner une explication. Pendant toutes ces journées à anticiper ce moment, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle aurait bien pu lui dire. Pourquoi avait-elle insisté pour l'inviter à cette sortie ?

– J'aime me faire une opinion des gens par moi-même, dit-elle prudemment. Et je suis persuadée que tu n'es pas un monstre, j'ai été trop directe la dernière fois...

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Juliette regretta d'avoir prononcé cette dernière phrase avec ce ton d'excuse. Lloyd ne sembla pas y faire attention, ou du moins, ne le montrait pas. Car c'était ce qui caractérisait Cameron Lloyd. C'était sa façon d'être. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait appris à se renfermer sur lui-même et à ne rien laisser transparaitre de ses émotions. Son contexte familial avait bien sur énormément joué quand il s'était forgé son caractère, mais ça, il le gardait inévitablement pour lui.

– Pour être honnête, c'est justement ce que tu m'as dit qui m'a fait changer d'avis, répondit-il alors qu'ils marchaient toujours tranquillement sans se regarder.

Juliette fronça les sourcils, circonspecte. S'il lui avait dit qu'elle était une bête féroce que personne ne voulait voir, Juliette n'aurait certainement pas accepté sa proposition.

– Quand les gens viennent me voir, autrement que pour mes affaires, c'est pour jouer la carte de l'hypocrisie. On ne m'a jamais dit en face que j'étais un monstre.

Cameron Lloyd remarqua que Juliette se mordait la lèvre, gênée. Jamais les filles ne s'étaient montrées sincères et honnêtes avec lui, et cette fille en particulier l'intriguait réellement : contrairement aux autres, elle ne se montrait ni apeurée et ni méfiante en lui parlant, elle avait l'air de rester fidèle à elle-même. Il avait eu quand même énormément d'a priori à son sujet, en étant au centre de l'attention des Gryffondor et en ayant comme grand-frère protecteur un type tel que James Potter, Cameron s'était vaguement demandé comment elle en était venue à insister pour l'inviter ce samedi.

Pour lui, Juliette Hardy restait un mystère. Même si on lisait facilement dans son regard doux et agréable, il y avait quelque chose chez la Gryffondor qui le poussait à laisser de côté ses convictions et qui lui donnait envie de quitter l'espace d'un moment le masque impénétrable qu'il s'était créé des années auparavant. Cependant, s'il avait fait des efforts en ce jour, cette ouverture face à Juliette le mettait mal à l'aise. Et Cameron, bien que curieux, n'en serait pas plus facile à se laisser approcher.

– Désolée.

– Pas grave.

– Ça ne... hésita Juliette, ça ne te dérange pas ce que les gens pensent de toi ? Enfin, je veux dire... on se fie aux apparences et...

– Et toi, qu'est-ce-que ça t'apporte que les gens t'apprécient ? répliqua Cameron.

– C'est... je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

– Et si on arrêtait les questions ? proposa alors Lloyd en se stoppant brusquement.

Ne le voyant plus à ses côtés, Juliette fit de même et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il ne paraissait ni vexé, ni énervé ou quoi que ce soit. Toujours le même visage aux expressions figées que Lloyd avait l'habitude d'arborer. Juliette retint alors toutes ses interrogations pour plus tard. Elle était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui, elle voulait réellement apprendre à le connaître et découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Mais pour le moment, il valait mieux la jouer progressive.

– D'accord, répondit-elle lentement.

Lloyd parut se détendre et Juliette ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait beau être ce qu'il était, ce Serpentard devait agir sur elle et elle contrôlait encore moins ses gestes et paroles que d'habitude. Pendant un quart de seconde, Juliette crut voir les joues du Serpentard se teinter imperceptiblement face à son attitude d'extravertie. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, l'estomac de Juliette lui rappela ses besoins jamais assouvis.

– On va boire un verre ?

Cette fois, Cameron Lloyd ne d'esquisser un léger sourire. Juliette était si spontanée que cela le surprenait. Ils firent donc demi-tour sur le chemin et la Gryffondor engagea la conversation vers ses cours de divination, lui affirmant que pas mal de monde dénigrait cette matière pourtant très drôle. Cameron n'était pas un fanatique de la matière, il l'avait même arrêtée après ses BUSE, mais il écouta ce que Juliette disait avec attention.

Quand Juliette et Cameron entrèrent dans le pub des Trois Balais après être revenus dans le centre du village, certains regards se fixèrent sur eux pour ne plus se détacher. Cela mit légèrement Juliette mal à l'aise. Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas regarder ailleurs et pourquoi sa vie devait être épiée par ses camarades ? Lloyd à ses côtés était à la recherche d'une table, pas le moins du monde gêné par l'attention qu'ils attiraient. Pour une fois, Juliette aurait aimé être tranquille et pouvoir rencontrer qui elle voulait sans qu'on ne la dévisage.

– Là-bas, fit Lloyd en lui indiquant une table.

Juliette lui fit confiance, elle était bien trop petite pour voir quoi que ce soit dans cet endroit bondé, et elle lui suivit se faufiler entre les tables jusqu'à un coin de la pièce. Ils étaient enfin parvenus jusqu'à la table quand soudain, on attrapa Juliette par le coude pour la tirer en arrière. Surprise, elle se vit emporter entre les tables avant de se rendre compte que c'était James qui l'entrainait sans ménagement. Juliette essaya de se détacher de l'emprise qu'il avait sur son bras, en vain.

– Lâche-moi ! protesta-t-elle vivement tandis qu'ils la menait dans les toilettes du pub.

Quand James referma la porte derrière eux, il se tourna enfin vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

– Tu ne peux pas sortir avec lui.

– Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu me disais pas plus tard qu'hier ?

James leva les yeux au ciel, gêné à l'idée de lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête. Juliette croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, mécontente, et se mit à taper du pied nerveusement. La situation ne pouvait pas être plus ridicule : elle devait passer la journée avec Cameron Lloyd et elle se retrouvait avec James dans les toilettes des Trois Balais. Mais surtout, elle en voulait terriblement au septième année de s'interposer entre elle et le Serpentard.

– C'est juste que... hésita James. Tout le monde sait qu'on est plus ou moins liés, toi et moi... et je suis certain que Lloyd le sait. On se déteste depuis la première année, peut-être qu'il te manipule pour me...

– Oh non ! s'exclama Juliette en reculant subitement. Pas toi ! Tu n'es quand même pas en train de tout ramener à toi ?

– Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'insurgea James. Je ne serais pas dans les toilettes à te convaincre de le laisser tomber si je me souciais uniquement de moi ! Cameron Lloyd a toujours été louche, Juliet. Il ne s'est lié à personne pendant six ans, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Juliette ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait répondre. James n'avait pas tord, mais justement, s'il ne le liait à personne, peut-être que Cameron Lloyd avait pris l'habitude d'être seul et qu'en voyant les années passer, il s'y était fait. Non, Juliette ne pouvait pas croire que le Serpentard chercherait à la manipuler pour mieux atteindre James. Il avait tellement l'air détaché de toutes les affaires de Poudlard qu'elle ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer se rapprocher d'elle pour servir des intérêts peu louables.

– Fais-moi confiance, dit alors Juliette d'un ton plus doux. Je ne suis plus une gamine, je suis capable de voir quand on me ment.

James ne répondit pas, mais se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard. Cela eut pour effet d'intriguer la sixième année. Elle voulut en profiter pour s'éclipser, mais il la retint une nouvelle fois par le coude. Juliette commençait à sentir la rage monter en elle. Il n'avait aucun droit d'agir comme il le faisait. Certes, elle le considérait un peu comme le grand-frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir comme tel. Juliette détestait se disputer avec ses amis, mais dans ce cas précis, James l'agaçait tellement qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Alors elle décida de le remettre à sa place.

– James, il s'agit de ma vie, dit Juliette en insistant sur l'avant-dernier mot. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me rappeler toutes les cinq minutes que je suis une petite fille sans défenses ! Et question relation, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu sois à même de me donner des conseils. Va voir Collins, et on pourra en reparler, d'accord ?

– Ah ouais ? s'emporta James. Tu n'as pas à impliquer Audrey dans cette histoire. Elle, au moins, n'est pas une future criminelle bonne à enfermer à Azkaban !

– Tu crois ? poursuivit Juliette avec un air dédaigneux, elle pourrait très bien y finir, vu les regards meurtriers qu'elle lance à toutes les filles qui te parlent !

– Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne ferait de mal à personne, rétorqua James en s'appuyant sur la porte. Lloyd envoie une dizaine de personnes à l'infirmerie par mois, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus pour prouver qu'il est mauvais.

Juliette se frappa le front du dos de sa main, excédée.

– Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le détestes à ce point ?

Les yeux de James s'arrondirent face à la question que venait de poser Juliette. Alors tout s'éclaira dans son esprit : il s'était forcément passé quelque chose entre les deux garçons pour que James soit tant opposé à ce qu'elle abandonne le Serpentard. Cependant, au moment où elle allait lui en faire la remarque, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit sur une Audrey Collins, l'air très suspicieuse, mais aussi très surprise. Juliette sauta sur l'occasion pour s'enfuir de cette pièce exiguë qui avait accumulé tant de tension au cours des dernières minutes que Juliette redoutait de dire quelque chose de regrettable.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Collins, claqua froidement Juliette. Il est tout à toi.

Juliette accorda un dernier regard déçu à James avant de se diriger directement vers la sortie du pub à grands pas sous les regards de quelques uns de ses camarades. Cependant, si elle s'était sentie gênée en entrant un quart d'heure auparavant, il n'en était rien maintenant. Elle était bien trop sur les nerfs pour pouvoir y prêter attention. Elle détestait James. Il lui avait gâché sa journée. Et elle avait besoin d'air frais.

Le Serpentard la contempla dans le silence, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir face à la situation. Tout le monde à Poudlard savait que Juliette Hardy et James Potter étaient relativement fusionnels, mais Lloyd se demandait comment elle pouvait supporter un type pareil. Dès sa première année, il avait su qu'il n'apprécierait jamais Potter. Ce dernier avait eu le malheur de commencer à le taquiner pour se rendre intéressant dès les premières semaines, mais Cameron s'était vite montré tranchant et l'avait mis à terre avant que Fred Weasley n'ait eu le temps de rire à la blague que James avait lancé. James Potter était devenu populaire par la suite, les gens prenant James pour la victime d'un vil Serpentard tandis que Cameron fut consigné et pris au contraire pour le bourreau sans cœur.

Sa réputation et ses petites affaires avaient même débuté grâce à Potter. Quelques témoins avaient remarqué à quel point Cameron était doué en maléfices pour un gamin de première année. Les gens avaient commencer à venir le voir pour se venger de quelqu'un et par la suite, personne parmi le corps enseignant n'avait soupçonné que le fils du professeur de métamorphose était le responsable de tant d'envois à l'infirmerie.

Cependant, il ne dit rien à Juliette. Après tout, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient censés se détester par principe. James Potter en était un parmi tant d'autres.

– Écoute, Hardy, si tu veux rentrer à Poudlard maintenant...

Juliette leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça gravement. Elle se sentait tellement stupide à ce moment lorsqu'ils revenaient au château. Ni Lloyd, ni Juliette ne s'adressèrent un mot sur le chemin du retour, chacun étant dans ses pensées. Juliette ruminait ses sombres sentiments envers celui qu'elle prenait pour son grand-frère alors que Cameron Lloyd pensait à elle. A cause de lui, elle s'était disputée avec l'un de ses proches amis, et cela lui rappela douloureusement les seules autres disputes dont il avait été la cause, à savoir ses parents.

Ils passèrent au niveau du portail en fer forgé quand Lloyd se mit à détailler le profil de la Gryffondor. C'était bien la première fois qu'il sortait de ses sentiers battus et cette nouvelle expérience lui donnait étrangement envie d'aller plus loin. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était interdit tout rapprochement avec quiconque : il était persuadé de ne pas être fait pour cela, et comment croire que cela pouvait arriver alors que sa famille était un fiasco total depuis toujours ? Il y avait bien Daphné, sa mère, qui se souciait un tant soit peu de lui, mais même elle prouvait que les Lloyd étaient porteurs d'une malédiction. Sinon, elle ne les aurait pas quitté, des années plus tôt.

Puis, avec une expression résignée et presque emprunte de déception, il songea que Juliette Hardy était décidément trop mignonne pour trainer avec un mec comme lui. C'était une réelle bouffée d'air frais et elle était si innocente, il savait pertinemment que si elle s'accrochait à lui, elle finirait inévitablement par souffrir à un moment ou à un autre. Il le savait, car à son plus grand malheur, on était loin d'en avoir terminé avec lui.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du château et Juliette se tourna vers lui. Quand son regard marron-vert se planta dans le sien, ses résolutions tombèrent à l'eau. C'était mal, il le savait très bien. Mais il n'avait pas été intéressé et intrigué par une personne ici. Les gens se contentaient de venir le voir pour ses marchés et lui allait en voir certains pour les envoyer à l'infirmerie. C'était un cercle vicieux, mais Cameron n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'aller vers les gens. Cependant, on n'avait jamais insisté pour l'inviter à aller à Pré-au-Lard, on ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi ouvertement qu'elle le faisait. Alors, il prit les devants pour la première fois.

– Oublie Potter, lui dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Aujourd'hui, on va chercher un truc à manger et on va passer un bon après-midi, d'accord ?

Juliette parut un moment surprise par ce revirement de situation et un sourire perça derrière ses lèvres.

* * *

– Quand je t'ai croisé juste avant l'histoire du placard à balais, tu devais récupérer l'argent de cette fille ? demanda craintivement la Gryffondor alors qu'ils étaient assis sur un banc de la cour extérieure.

Cette histoire de gagner des Gallions sur la santé d'autres élèves rebutait Juliette au plus haut point, elle devait bien l'avouer. Bien sur, elle savait que le Serpentard n'était pas un ange de bonté qui évitait les conflits, mais tout de même, elle ne pouvait pas en supporter l'idée. Elle pensa avec dépit que James avait raison sur ce point.

– Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de questions ? rappela Lloyd, mi amusé, mi inquiet à l'idée qu'elle s'interroge à son sujet.

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, avant que le Serpentard ne rende les armes.

– J'aurais du me douter qu'elle n'avait pas l'argent, c'est une née-moldue. Elle n'avait que des livres Sterling.

Toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec ce sujet, Juliette n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots pour lui montrer qu'elle désapprouvait ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas et elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. L'image de Mr Lloyd, son professeur de métamorphose, s'imposa à son esprit. Ne voyait-il pas à quel genre d'activités se dévouait son fils, lui qui avait l'air si bienveillant envers ses élèves ? Au moins, Juliette se dit qu'elle devait s'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à faire à Cameron Lloyd dans d'autres circonstances que celles d'aujourd'hui.

– C'est mal, commenta-t-elle simplement.

Lloyd eut un sourire. Évidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la douce Juliette approuve son commerce étrange.

– Mais j'en ai besoin.

– De l'argent ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est compliqué.

– Oh, fit Juliette.

Non, elle ne connaissait définitivement pas Cameron Lloyd. Juliette retint le flot de questions qui lui parvenaient à l'esprit, préférant ne rien ajouter. Son regard se perdit sur un groupe de Serdaigle qui traversait la cour en riant.

– Tu es française, c'est ça ?

– Oui, répondit Juliette en reportant son attention vers lui. Mais ma mère était anglaise, à Serpentard, d'ailleurs.

– Était ? demanda Lloyd.

– Elle nous a abandonnées, Andrea et moi, à la naissance. Personne ne la revue depuis.

– Je suis désolé, s'excusa Cameron, mal à l'aise tout à coup.

– Ce n'est rien, je ne l'ai jamais connue alors elle ne peut pas vraiment me manquer. Elle s'est surement rendue compte que la famille Hardy était un énorme piège. Dans ce cas là, je ne la blâme pas.

Cameron remarqua que Juliette avait adopté un ton froid qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Pire même que la voix avec laquelle elle s'était adressée à Potter au Trois Balais.

– Parfois, je me demande si je suis tombée dans la bonne famille, poursuivit Juliette, le regard vide. Quand je vais chez les Weasley, je me sens à ma place mais quand je suis de retour en France, c'est comme si je faisais face à une bande d'étrangers coincés qui font tout représenter la famille parfaite. Avant que ma mère ne disparaisse dans la nature, mon oncle et ma tante ont mis des jours et des jours à trouver une solution pour masquer le fait que mon père avait eu des enfants hors mariage. Si ce n'est pas pitoyable, ça.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de la bouche de Juliette sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais fait part de cette histoire à ses meilleurs amis, ni à personne. Elle se tourna subitement vers Cameron, qui la regardait en penchant légèrement la tête.

– Je n'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer, ajouta-t-elle avant de rougir. Surtout pas avec mes affaires de famille.

Cameron ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder, elle et ses joues rosies. Il se rendit compte que même elle, la joueuse de Quidditch adulée par ses camarades, n'avait pas la vie rêvée qu'elle semblait avoir. Qu'était-il censé lui dire, que lui aussi ressentait la même chose à propos de sa famille qu'il détestait tant ? Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. De plus, lui et les relations humaines n'étaient pas synonymes. N'arrivant pas à trouver les bons mots, il glissa sa main jusqu'à celle de Juliette sur le banc en pierre et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. C'était sa main gauche, la même qui l'avait interrompu aux Trois Balais et qui l'avait empêché d'attaquer Potter et de provoquer un scandale.

Juliette leva lentement les yeux vers lui, frissonnant au contact des doigts du Serpentard contre les siens. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur réconfortante à ce moment et étaient si intenses que Juliette eut l'impression de s'y perdre. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite contre sa poitrine. A ce stade, ses pensées n'étaient plus cohérentes, la gorge sèche, elle n'eut pas envie de parler, et pour être honnête, elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire.

Étrangement, elle se sentait bien, assise là. Il faisait peu froid, c'était vrai. Le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes était gris orageux, mais peu importait, Juliette était bien. Son cœur battant à toute allure, elle détourna le regard en rougissant de plus belle. Juliette n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir pour ses actes. Il y avait tellement de choses à son sujet qu'elle ne savait pas. Sa famille à elle avait de l'argent, et même beaucoup d'argent, elle n'avait donc aucune raison de se permettre de le juger. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre si elle ne savait pas par quoi il était passé.

– DEGAGE ! HORS DE MA VUE ! TU ME DEGOUTES, SALE PORC !

Rompant la sérénité et la magie du moment, Rose débarqua comme une furie dans la cour. Elle était furieuse et ne remarqua même pas Juliette quand elle passa à son niveau. Cette dernière, immobilisée et sous le choc, mit quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'une seule personne avait pu mettre sa meilleure amie dans une telle colère et cette personne n'était autre que Stephen Brown, le Poufsouffle de septième année. Il ne tarda pas à arriver derrière Rose et appelait la Gryffondor d'un ton suppliant :

– Rosie, je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé... on pourrait en parler au moins !

– C'EST FINI ENTRE NOUS AU CAS OU TU NE L'AURAIS PAS COMPRIS, ABRUTI !

Rose était déjà hors de vue que Brown se rendit compte de la présence de Juliette et Cameron Lloyd qui assistaient au spectacle, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Son regard s'arrêta deux secondes sur leurs doigts entremêlés, puis il s'approcha de Juliette, l'air effaré en jetant des coups d'œil vers l'endroit où se trouvait Rose quelques secondes plus tôt.

– Hardy, tu pourrais aller raisonner Rose ? Elle ne va pas très bien et elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit...

– Au contraire, je pense qu'elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait, rétorqua Juliette. Tu peux lui dire adieu, Brown.

Le Poufsouffle lui lança un regard impérieux avant de les quitter à grands pas. Avec un pincement au cœur, Juliette retira sa main de celle du Serpentard et se leva.

– Je... je suis désolée, bégaya Juliette. Mais il faut que... Rose a besoin de quelqu'un.

– Bonne chance, Hardy, lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Juliette se mordit la lèvre. Ils étaient tellement bien avant que Rose n'arrive. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui... mais son amie devait être dans tous ses états, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser seule, enragée contre son ex petit ami. Au prix d'un effort qui lui couta plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'admettre, Juliette lui sourit en retour et tourna les talons, sur les traces de Rose, tandis qu'une partie de ses pensées étaient restées auprès de Cameron Lloyd.

De son côté, Cameron suivit Juliette du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse hors de sa vue. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne bougea pas du banc sur lequel il était assis. Il était bien loin de l'idée qu'il s'était fait de la jeune fille, lui qui l'avait toujours plus ou moins associée à James Potter et Fred Weasley, deux fauteurs de trouble qui avaient de nombreuses fois failli le faire repérer dans le château en dehors du couvre-feu. Cameron était intrigué par les points communs qui les reliaient, la Gryffondor et lui. Car Juliette Hardy n'était pas la seule avoir une mère absente.

Soudain d'humeur maussade en pensant sa mère, Cameron se leva finalement et les mains dans les poches, se mit à marcher en direction du château sans savoir vraiment où il n'habitait plus en Angleterre et de ce fait, ils ne se voyaient que très rarement. Elle lui manquait, mais Cameron savait que sa relation avec elle avait brusquement changé depuis l'incident pour ne plus jamais redevenir la même.

Le simple fait de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là lui fit serrer instinctivement sa main sur sa baguette magique. Cameron le détestait sincèrement et il aurait réellement aimé lui faire ravaler son sourire éclatant de professeur adulé. Aaron Lloyd était un parfait acteur aux yeux de son fils et s'il en avait eu l'occasion, il aurait été le premier détruire sa réputation d'ancien Serdaigle populaire. Seulement, rien n'était jamais sorti du foyer Lloyd et le professeur de métamorphose restait considéré par ses collègues et admiré par ses élèves.

Avec dépit, Cameron songea que Maisie était bien stupide de lui vouer un culte elle aussi, lui qui était la raison du divorce de leurs parents.

– Alors, ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? Vous vous êtes murmuré des mots doux ?

– Dégage Maisie.

Cameron n'avait pas été surpris quand sa soeur était subitement apparue alors qu'il descendait la volée de marches menant aux cachots. Elle le suivait depuis le début de l'année et Maisie était du genre obstinée. Avec les autres, elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait : réclamer les devoirs des septième années pour obtenir de meilleurs résultats, faire de la concurrence à Andrea Hardy pour la mettre dans tous ses états, et même faire porter ses affaires par des première années naïfs. Cependant, Cameron connaissait sa soeur et il n'était pas aussi facile à berner qu'un gamin de onze ans.

– Oh, je sais, poursuivit Maisie en le suivant la trace. Elle a refusé de t'embrasser. Mon pauvre Cam.

– Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir tes amis ? Ta présence leur est si indispensable.

– Pas autant que la tienne auprès de notre père, répliqua Maisie d'une voix sombre tout à coup.

Surpris cette fois, Cameron se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle avait abandonné son ton moqueur et était désormais plus que sérieuse. Le Serpentard décida de la prendre à son propre jeu et retourner les doutes qu'elle pouvait avoir à l'encontre de Aaron.

– Si tu tiens tellement le défendre, pourquoi tu ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il prépare dans l'ombre ?

Pendant un millième de seconde, Maisie parut désarçonnée par la question de son frère, mais elle se reprit bien vite et croisa les bras pour se donner contenance avant de répliquer d'un ton froid :

– Peu importe, je lui fais confiance et tu devrais faire la même chose au lieu de fricoter avec cette fille. Quand elle te lâchera, tu comprendras qu'il n'y a que nous. Moi je serai toujours là pour toi.

– Tu oublies quelque chose, remarqua Cameron en lui jetant un regard noir.

– Ah ouais ? Quoi ?

– On ne choisit pas sa famille. Pourtant tu as raison. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas non plus, Maisie.

Cette fois, Maisie lui lança un regard affolé tandis que Cameron repartait déjà, la laissant en plan au milieu du couloir sombre.

* * *

– Je vais le tuer, Juliet, je vais le tuer...

Un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie, Juliette tenait aussi une boite de mouchoirs dans son autre main. Elle avait retrouvé Rose dans leur dortoir, pleurant de rage. Rose se moucha bruyamment. Elle n'avait cessé de menacer Brown depuis que Juliette l'avait rejointe et n'avait rien dit des raisons qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Juliette attendit patiemment que son amie se calme, et cela prit une dizaine de minutes supplémentaire.

– Et dire que je lui ai accordé le bénéfice du doute... marmonna Rose entre ses dents. J'ai été trop stupide pour croire qu'il m'aimait encore. C'est un abruti, hein ?

– Oui, pire que lui, ça n'existe pas, approuva Juliette.

– Eh bien je l'ai surpris en train de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de cette quatrième année... tu sais, celle qui n'arrête pas de raccourcir la longueur de sa jupe. Elle aussi, dès que je la croise, je la tue. En plein milieu du chemin, les...

– Calme-toi, Rose, il ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans un tel état...

Les larmes de Rose ne tarirent pas, si elle savait que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard, la chute avait été brutale, même si ça lui pendait au bout du nez. Mais le voir, lui, Stephen, avec qui elle s'était trop attachée durant deux ans, en train d'embrasser cette Gryffondor sans avoir aucun scrupule, ça avait signé la fin. Plus jamais Rose ne se ferait avoir. Elle apprendrait de ses erreurs, et elle allait se venger. Juliette lui frotta le dos dans un geste réconfortant et sanglotant encore à moitié, elle tourna son visage vers elle, l'air décidée.

– Ne tombe jamais amoureuse, Juliet. Jamais.


	8. Le mystère des Lloyd

Le weekend était presque passé, déversant sa vague de nouvelles au sein de l'école : Juliette Hardy et Cameron Lloyd avaient passé une journée ensemble, mais ce qui faisait le plus parler était sans aucun doute la séparation de Rose Weasley et Stephen Brown. Les rumeurs allaient bon train entre les élèves. On disait que Weasley avait failli se battre avec Brown en allant prendre son petit déjeuner le dimanche matin, mais ses amis de toujours l'en avaient empêchée avant qu'elle ne lance le moindre maléfice au garçon. Partout où ils allaient, Juliette, Rose et Albus étaient épiés comme s'ils étaient le centre d'attention de toute l'école.

Et c'était bien pour cette raison que Juliette et Albus décidèrent de passer la journée à travailler à la bibliothèque, Rose les avait suivis à contrecœur, mais elle devait avouer que cela avait été leur meilleure décision de la journée : là-bas au moins, ils s'étaient installés à une petite table au fond de l'antre de Mme Pince et n'étaient dérangés que lorsque celle-ci faisait des rondes et leur jetait des regards soupçonneux. Ce qui était bien plus agréable que certains élèves qui les fixaient comme des animaux en captivité. Juliette restait silencieuse mais se faisait souvent la réflexion n'allait pas tenir la semaine sans exploser si la situation perdurait.

Rose avait passé la veille au soir à se goinfrer de chocolats qu'elle avait acheté à Pré-au-Lard, Juliette se contentant de mâchonner le même chocolat toute la soirée. Et encore, cet unique chocolat était très mal passé. La vérité, c'était qu'elle ne se sentait pas dans son état normal. Juliette mettait ce sentiment sur le compte des changements qui étaient intervenus au cours des derniers jours. Rose était d'humeur massacrante, et Juliette quant à elle récoltait des regards de travers de la part de ses camarades comme si elle était contagieuse.

Et puis, il y avait ce Serpentard. Ce Serpentard auquel elle avait pensé avant de s'endormir. Elle aurait été incapable de dire si elle avait rêvé de lui cette nuit là, mais une chose était sure : il avait été la première personne à qui elle avait pensé en se réveillant. Juliette se demanda même si elle développait une sorte d'obsession à son sujet tellement il marquait son esprit à chaque instant de la journée. Elle l'avait cherché du regard ce matin, dans la Grande Salle, espérant croiser son regard captivant, mais il ne s'y était pas montré, ni même le midi. Juliette arrivait à s'en sentir coupable, alors que sa meilleure amie vivait une rupture difficile, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de ses pensées.

– Page combien le sortilège Patronus ? demanda Rose en gardant les yeux rivés sur son livre.

– Quarante sept, répondit Albus.

Juliette croisa le regard d'Albus avant que celui-ci ne retourne rapidement à son devoir de potions. Juliette se mordit la lèvre, il avait essayé de lui demander comment s'était passée sa journée de la veille, mais ne voulant pas brusquer Rose qui avait encore du mal avec le sujet tabou « Lloyd », ne préférait pas lui parler ouvertement étant données les circonstances. Et Albus avait aussi remarqué la façon glaciale dont Juliette avait ignoré James en descendant de son dortoir. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il se rendait compte que tout ceci avait un rapport avec le rendez-vous de sa meilleure amie.

– Hé, salut. Je peux ?

Albus, Juliette et Rose furent tout aussi surpris les uns que les autres. Scorpius Malefoy leur demandait s'il pouvait s'installer avec eux, ce n'était vraiment pas commun. C'était même presque incroyable compte tenu du fait qu'il ne s'était jamais assis avec eux pendant leurs cinq années à Poudlard. Depuis la veille, Juliette sourit enfin en songeant que partager son chocolat chaud avec Rose Weasley avait du changer la donne entre temps. Amusée, Juliette tourna une page de son livre tandis que Scorpius s'asseyait à côté d'Albus.

– Andrea est devenue insupportable, dit-il tout naturellement comme s'ils étaient amis. Elle ne parle que de toi, Hardy. J'ai beau lui dire que tu es assez grande pour te défendre toute seule, elle ne m'écoute pas.

Malefoy soupira. Rose et Albus échangèrent un regard à la fois surpris et intrigué.

– Hmm, sans vouloir te vexer, Malefoy, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Juliette d'un ton suspicieux en plissant les yeux.

Le blond platine la fixa sans comprendre, l'air de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle lui posait cette question.

– Je viens travailler, ça me semble évident.

– Avec nous ?

– Ça vous dérange ? demanda Malefoy en les regardant tour à tour.

– Non, répondit Rose. T'es juste bizarre.

Scorpius Malefoy eut l'air de prendre la remarque de Rose comme un compliment puis il sortit ses affaires, pas le moins du monde gêné par le regard des trois Gryffondor fixé sur lui. Cependant, à la grande surprise de Juliette, la présence du Serpentard détendit considérablement l'atmosphère et à plusieurs reprises, Juliette remarqua le petit sourire de Rose quand Malefoy faisait une remarque anodine sur la nouvelle coupe de Barbara Hopkins. Juliette elle-même devait admettre qu'il leur fit du bien, et voir quelqu'un agir comme si de rien était en leur présence sauva leur fin de weekend.

Deux heures plus tard, Juliette, Rose et Albus accompagnés de Scorpius Malefoy quittèrent les rayons poussiéreux et calmes pour se rendre au diner. Rose en avait presque oublié sa mauvaise humeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le groupe d'amis de Brown dans le Hall d'entrée. Et rien ne la retint de leur lancer le plus sèchement possible :

– Ah, vous avez donc lâché votre pourriture d'ami. Grand bien vous fasse.

Mais avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Albus avait déjà pris les devants et avait entrainé Rose sans ménagement. Scorpius regarda les deux cousins entrer dans la Grande Salle, les sourcils froncés. Juliette le rattrapa.

– Merci, Malefoy.

Et sans un mot de plus, Juliette suivit les traces de Rose et d'Albus, les rejoignit au bout de la table des Gryffondor, ignorant royalement les murmures sur son passage.

– Rose, il va vraiment falloir que tu prennes sur toi, conseilla prudemment Albus. Tu vas finir par en attaquer un et ça va se terminer en retenue. Et là, tu lui feras plaisir. C'est ce que tu veux ?

– Non, jamais de la vie, mais regarde-le, Al, dit-elle en désignant d'un coup de tête la table des Poufsouffle. Il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, je ne peux pas rester de marbre...

– Je sais, compatit Albus. Tu es plus forte que ça, alors montre-le lui.

Rose sourit. Albus et elle se disputaient souvent pour des broutilles, mais au final, c'était lui qui était toujours là, et non ce stupide Stephen Brown. Juliette les écouta vaguement en se servant de la soupe, elle faisait tout pour ignorer James, au milieu de la table, qui la fixait avec insistance. Pourtant elle l'ignorait avec soin : le souvenir de la veille aux Trois Balais était encore cuisant dans sa mémoire. Elle lui en voulait encore pour envisager d'avoir une discussion posée avec lui.

Et malheureusement pour ce soir, Cameron Lloyd ne se montra toujours pas à la table des Serpentard. Ceci joua considérablement avec son humeur, même si elle ne se résolvait pas à l'admettre.

* * *

– Juliet ! Tu comptes m'éviter encore combien de temps, histoire que je revienne quand tu te seras décidée à m'adresser la parole ? s'écria James tandis que Juliette sortait précipitamment des vestiaires de Gryffondor.

La jeune fille ne se retourna pas pour autant. Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'altercation à Pré-au-Lard et elle avait décidé de laisser passer le temps pour effacer sa rancœur envers lui. Néanmoins, comme John Macmillan l'avait prévu et surtout redouté, l'entrainement de Quidditch avait été désastreux : Juliette et James n'avaient cessé de se hurler dessus pendant deux heures et la pauvre Emma Ellis, coincée entre les deux, était redescendue sur le sol sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Macmillan n'avait osé le dire quand il mit fin à la séance d'entrainement, mais toute l'équipe avait compris qu'il s'agissait de leur plus mauvais entrainement depuis le début de l'année.

– Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force, froggy.

Juliette leva les yeux au ciel, continuant sa route vers le château d'un bon pas, guère inquiète par les menaces de son ami.

– _Petrificus Totalus !_

Avec horreur, Juliette sentit son corps entier se raidir et elle s'étala lamentablement dans la pelouse trempée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Totalement pétrifiée et allongée sur le dos, elle ne voyait qu'une chose : le ciel gris dont la luminosité commençait à dangereusement baisser. Juliette pesta intérieurement contre James Potter. S'il souhaitait se faire pardonner auprès d'elle, il allait falloir qu'il soit extrêmement convainquant. Une fois qu'elle serait libérée du maléfice, elle le détruirait.

– Potter, qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ? s'écria Macmillan en accourant à leurs côtés.

– On règle nos problèmes, répondit James avec un sourire tandis qu'il apparaissait au dessus de Juliette et donc dans son champ de vision.

« Ah non, on ne risque pas de le régler si je suis incapable d'ouvrir la bouche ! », hurlait Juliette sans sa tête. Elle espérait tout simplement que Macmillan allait être assez intelligent pour l'aider, elle, lui qui disait qu'elle était la meilleure Poursuiveuse de Poudlard et son meilleur espoir pour gagner la Coupe de Quidditch cette année.

– Okay, dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Ne vous blessez pas, hein ?

Juliette fulminait, elle aurait une nouvelle cible après James. Ce dernier se pencha alors vers elle pour s'accroupir. La Gryffondor aurait eu envie de lui faire avaler son sourire de vainqueur.

– Bon, je pourrais te laisser là pour ne pas m'avoir adressé la parole depuis samedi, mais comme je suis sympa, généreux, amical, et prêt à aider mon prochain, je vais te donner une chance de pouvoir repartir si tu acceptes de me parler. Compris ?

Le fusillant du regard, Juliette espéra qu'elle y mettait assez de haine car c'était la seule partie de son corps qu'elle pouvait contrôler. James le remarqua et eut un sourire amusé, ses yeux à nouveau rieurs. Puis il s'approcha un peu plus de Juliette et cette dernière le contempla avec un regard affolé. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Mais il s'avéra qu'il fouilla les poches de Juliette et finit par en retirer la baguette magique de celle-ci. Comment pouvait-il se permettre d'agir de cette façon ? Satisfait, James se releva et pointa sa baguette à lui vers elle.

Aussitôt, elle se ressentit capable de bouger et se redressa en un quart de seconde. La rage circulant dans ses veines, elle se retint de ne pas sauter à la gorge de James. Et il osait se moquer d'elle.

– Tu es malade ou quoi ? Tu penses sérieusement que je vais t'écouter après ce que tu viens de me faire ? Je-te-déteste-James-Potter !

Juliette, prise d'une crise de fureur, se précipita sur James et se mit à le ruer de coups de poings. James perdit son sourire et tenta de repousser Juliette comme il le put, puis il la menaça de sa baguette. Alors Juliette tenta d'attraper sa propre baguette qu'il lui avait lâchement dérobée.

– Arrête ou je te pétrifie une nouvelle fois, la menaça James. Je veux juste qu'on parle.

Fixant sa baguette dans la main de James d'un œil envieux, elle se calma dans le silence et attendit que James dise quelque chose. De son côté, elle n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher, elle n'attaquait pas ses amis dans leur dos et elle ne gâchait pas non plus leur rendez-vous.

– Je suis désolé. J'aurais jamais du te parler comme je l'ai fait. Quand tu m'as dit que tu allais passer la journée avec Lloyd, j'ai été sceptique, je dois l'avouer. Parce que... peu importe. La prochaine fois, je te promets que je n'interviendrai pas. Et Audrey m'a bien fait comprendre que... hésita-t-il. Qu'il y a un truc entre vous.

Dans le plus grand silence, James attendit une réponse qui ne venait pas de la part de sa coéquipière de Quidditch. Elle se contentait de le dévisager, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle s'était décidée à ne pas le pardonner ce soir, ce serait trop facile. Elle était indépendante et Juliette voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait faire ses choix et fréquenter qui elle voulait. Elle n'était plus la petite Juliette de première année qu'il avait prise sous son aile cinq ans auparavant, il n'avait pas à interférer sans raison apparente dans sa vie.

– Alors ? demanda James en lui lançant un regard craintif.

– Alors quoi ?

– Amis ?

Juliette leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

– Bien sur qu'on est amis, mais tu n'as pas le droit de chercher à trouver un prétexte pour prouver que Cameron est foncièrement mauvais. Il ne l'est pas. Compris ?

– Si Cameron est un gentil garçon...

– James, ferme-la, dit Juliette entre ses dents. Tu viens de me faire un promesse, je te rappelle.

– T'énerve pas ! s'exclama James. Je te taquine, c'est mon langage affectif !

Juliette le jaugea du regard, comme si elle se demandait s'il était digne de sa présence, puis elle tendit sa main vers lui, n'ayant certainement pas envie de passer la soirée avec lui dans le parc de Poudlard. James hésita à lui rendre sa baguette magique, mais il dut se rendre compte que priver une sorcière de sa baguette n'était pas un bonne solution si lui-même voulait se faire pardonner de cette dernière. Avec appréhension, il la lui rendit et Juliette la rangea dans sa poche avant de repartir sans un mot.

James la rattrapa en quelques foulées, mais remarquant avec déception que la jeune fille n'était pas encore prête à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, il fit la conversation à lui tout seul à propos de leur séance d'entrainement, de la vieille chouette, et même de la soirée à la Cabane Hurlante qui était prévue juste avant les vacances de Noël.

* * *

– Voyons ce dont Miss Hardy est capable aujourd'hui, allez-y, tout le monde vous regarde.

Juliette déglutit difficilement. Le professeur Lloyd s'était décidé à lui mener la vie dure depuis quelques temps, lui qui pourtant était l'enseignant le plus apprécié du château. Et il n'était pas non plus détesté de la gente féminine à Poudlard : à environ quarante cinq ans, il avait énormément de charme avec son physique d'acteur de film moldu et on se demandait souvent pourquoi il avait divorcé. Il était également très sympathique avec tous ses élèves et aidait avec patience les cas difficiles comme Juliette. Cependant, c'était du passé depuis que les rumeurs avaient couru sur son fils et la Gryffondor.

La main qui tenait sa baguette trembla légèrement face à Rose qui servait de cobaye. D'ailleurs, celle-ci lui faisait de gros yeux menaçant en serrant les poings, visiblement très nerveuse. Et pour cause, Juliette était censée changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Et Juliette savait combien les cheveux roux et bouclés de Rose étaient sacrés.

– _Multicorfors !_

Rien ne se produisit. Interdite, Juliette n'osa pas bouger ni retenter l'expérience alors que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Rose et elle. Timidement, Juliette leva le regard vers son professeur qui apparemment n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'elle réessaie.

– _Multicorfors !_ se répéta-t-elle en mettant toute sa concentration dans son sort.

– Miss Hardy, je retire cinq points à Gryffondor pour vos efforts insuffisants, lâcha le professeur d'un ton sec avant de retourner au devant de la classe. Bien, vous avez là l'exemple à ne pas suivre pour la prochaine classe. Tâchez de vous entrainer.

Soulagée, Rose se remit à respirer normalement et passa une main dans ses cheveux qui n'avaient rien subi. Le professeur Lloyd leur souhaita un bon après-midi puis tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires avant de sortir de la salle de classe. Juliette suivait la masse, complétement démoralisée. Elle était une piètre sorcière, elle le savait. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle mettait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'améliorer. Le matin même, en classe de défenses contre les forces du Mal, ils avaient fait des duels et elle n'avait pas été capable d'en remporter un seul. Son sac dans la main, elle passa à son tour le seuil de la classe en trainant des pieds, bientôt rattrapée par ses amis.

– On va s'entrainer, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Albus en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Mais là, je vois aller à mon cours d'arithmancie, on se voit tout à l'heure !

Juliette lui répondit vaguement en le voyant déjà se faufiler entre les élèves pour se rendre à son cours. Elle avait juste envie de plonger son malheur et ses inaptitudes scolaires au fond du lac pour que le calamar géant s'en débarrasse. Mais hélas, ce n'était pas possible. Rose la rattrapa alors et la prit par le bras, l'air pressée :

– Euh, Juliet, je sais qu'on devait aller à la bibliothèque ensemble mais j'ai un truc urgent à régler. Je te rejoins un peu plus tard, d'accord ?

Mais elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'elle avait déjà tourné les talons. « Génial, tout le monde m'abandonne », pensa amèrement Juliette en prenant la direction de la bibliothèque, avec son unique compagnie. Sur son chemin, elle fusilla du regard un Serpentard de première année qui avait osé la regarder d'un peu trop près, puis elle partit s'asseoir seule au fond de la bibliothèque. Elle repensa à l'heure précédente avec amertume, elle n'aimait pas savoir que son professeur la détestait parce que des histoires la reliaient à Cameron.

Quand elle pensa à lui, son humeur ne fit qu'empirer. Elle ressentait de la déception à chaque fois qu'elle le cherchait, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne le trouvait pas. Elle faisait même quelques aller-retours à la cuisine plusieurs fois par jour alors que ses fringales nocturnes avaient cessé dans l'espoir de le trouver dans cet immense château. Mais Cameron Lloyd demeurait inlassablement introuvable, et Juliette mourrait d'envie de le voir. Tout ce qu'elle craignait était qu'il ressente l'exact opposé à son égard et cette pensée avait le mérite de lui mettre le moral à zéro.

Avec des gestes lents et une motivation à travailler absente, Juliette sortit son devoir de métamorphose. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien, tout était tellement confus dans sa tête qu'elle commençait à tout mélanger dans cette matière.

– Salut, Hardy.

Le cœur de Juliette manqua un battement, ou deux. Cameron Lloyd était apparu d'un seul coup, sans qu'elle s'y attende. Bien sur, elle espérait tout le temps le croiser, mais il était tellement mystérieux et introuvable qu'il en devenait surprenant. Le Serpentard s'assit en face d'elle et bizarrement, Juliette en oublia presque son humeur triste et morose.

– Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis samedi, chuchota Juliette en tripotant nerveusement sa plume.

– J'ai été... occupé.

Juliette n'ajouta rien, un peu trop heureuse qu'il soit venu s'asseoir avec elle. Elle se contenta de garder le regard rivé sur son parchemin, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de quoi écrire. Cameron Lloyd quant à lui se mettait à lire comme d'habitude l'un de ses livres avec lesquels elle le voyait à chaque fois qu'elle le rencontrait. Pour se donner bonne conscience, Juliette se força à fouiller dans un bouquin avec un air ennuyé. Elle ne pourrait définitivement pas se concentrer aujourd'hui.

Les minutes passèrent sans que personne ne dise un mot. Néanmoins, Juliette ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coup d'œil curieux au Serpentard. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés paraissaient si soyeux que Juliette aurait eu envie d'y toucher. Puis elle rougit pour avoir eu cette pensée et son regard dériva vers les yeux bleus de Lloyd qui passaient d'une ligne à l'autre sans qu'il ne remarque qu'elle l'observait. « C'est surement malsain cette obsession de l'admirer tout le temps », se dit-elle, alarmée. Soudain, Cameron leva les yeux vers elle et Juliette, terriblement gênée, détourna le regard avec un sourire dédié à sa propre stupidité.

– Besoin d'aide ?

– Hein ? s'exclama Juliette, surprise.

– Ça fait un quart d'heure que tu n'as pas écrit un mot, remarqua le Serpentard en désignant le parchemin de Juliette.

– C'est que... je vais attendre qu'Albus m'aide, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lloyd ne répondit rien et se pencha au dessus de la table pour regarde quoi s'agissait le devoir à peine commencé. Il eut un sourire quand il vit que le sujet relevait de la métamorphose. En plus, son père ne s'était pas donné trop de mal et avait donné aux sixième années le même devoir que lui avait du effectuer l'année précédente. Il n'avait aucune idée du niveau de la Gryffondor, mais Cameron avait le sentiment qu'elle ne se sentait pas aussi à l'aise pour ses cours que pour le vol sur balais. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Juliette.

– Pour commencer, je te conseille de ne pas évoquer ses ressemblances avec les sortilèges que Wright a inventé en 1516. C'est une erreur très commune et mon pè... enfin, ce professeur met systématiquement un Piètre à ton devoir et trouvera toutes les erreurs possibles pour justifier cette note.

Ensuite, Cameron Lloyd lui donna tout une panoplie de conseils que Juliette s'empressa de mémoriser et il lui montra aussi les pages qui étaient susceptibles d'être d'une très bonne aide dans la rédaction de son essai. Juliette l'écoutait attentivement, pendue à ses lèvres, heureuse de trouver un prétexte pour pouvoir le regarder et non le faire à la dérobée comme quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Je peux ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant sa plume pour lui noter un autre ouvrage qui pourrait l'aider.

Juliette acquiesça, de toute façon incapable de lui dire non. Sa main frôla la sienne et Cameron esquissa un léger sourire puis lui nota les références du livre en question.

– C'est ta matière préférée ? demanda Juliette tandis qu'il lui rendait sa plume.

– Je préfère de loin les défenses contre les forces du Mal, répondit-il, l'air songeur.

Repensant à ses mésaventures de la matinée concernant sa défaite cuisante face aux duels, les pensées déprimantes de Juliette frappèrent cette dernière de plein fouet et son visage s'assombrit. Elle allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour pouvoir pallier à ses faiblesses et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas être facile cette année.

– Ça va ? lui demanda Lloyd tout à coup.

– Ouais, mentit-elle en gardant le regard fixé sur son livre.

– Tu vas y arriver, c'est facile quand on a toutes les infos, lui dit-il sincèrement jetant un coup d'œil au parchemin.

Juliette releva le regard vers lui et plongea son regard dans celui du Serpentard. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils le détester ? Il était si adorable en sa présence alors pourquoi les élèves le fuyaient comme la peste ? Juliette n'arrivait pas à croire que son petit commerce à lui seul pouvait être responsable de son isolement. Non, ça, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Il y avait une lueur chaleureuse et terriblement intrigante dans son regard et la Gryffondor était incapable de croire que personne ne le voyait comme elle le voyait. A moins qu'elle seule était parvenue à aller au delà de son visage fermé et distant, mais c'était inconcevable.

– Enfin.

Juliette et Cameron se détournèrent l'un de l'autre. Rose était là, en face d'eux, la respiration haletante et ses yeux faisant l'aller-retour entre sa meilleure amie et le Serpentard. Elle serrait son sac contre elle en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Soudain, Lloyd ferma son propre livre d'un coup sec et esquissa un geste pour se lever quand Rose s'exclama :

– Non !

Cameron Lloyd s'interrompit dans son geste et attendit que Rose daigne lui donner une explication à son ordre.

– En fait, je te cherchais, Lloyd.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, surpris. Juliette quant à elle fixait Rose, commençant lentement à comprendre là où elle venait en venir.

– J'ai besoin de te parler en privé, précisa-t-elle en désignant Juliette.

Rose enjoignit alors le geste à la parole en se levant et l'air décidé, elle attendit que le Serpentard fasse de même. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Juliette l'attrapa par l'avant bras. Il n'était pas question que Rose utilise les services de Cameron pour se venger de Stephen Brown. Rose savait pertinemment que Juliette et Albus étaient opposés à ce qu'elle entreprenne de se venger de lui. Voilà pourquoi Rose avait voulu contacter Lloyd sans en parler avec ses amis. Cependant, Rose devait avoir eu du mal à le trouver et elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance, même s'il était avec Juliette.

Puis, voyant que Lloyd n'était pas prêt à bouger, surement troublé par la poigne de Juliette sur son bras, Rose se rassit.

– J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit Rose en s'efforçant de mettre un maximum de confiance dans sa voix.

– Pas ici, se contenta de répondre Cameron, le visage impassible.

– Pas ici ni ailleurs ! s'exclama Juliette en fixant Rose. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça...

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Juliet, répliqua Rose d'un ton glacial.

Rose se retourna vers le Serpentard, ignorant Juliette qui paraissait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Cette dernière se tourna à son tour vers Cameron, prête à le convaincre de ne pas écouter sa meilleure amie. Elle agissait simplement sous le coup de la colère, et surtout Juliette ne voulait pas que Cameron soit le responsable d'un nouvel envoi à l'infirmerie. Elle l'observa plus attentivement, ses yeux étaient redevenus froids et distants, et le regard fixé sur Rose Weasley, Juliette crut y déceler une lueur qu'elle le connaissait pas, peut être l'appel de la tâche inaccomplie.

– Je te ferai parvenir une heure et un endroit, lui dit-il sans ciller.

Juliette demeura bouche-bée alors que Cameron se levait à nouveau sans qu'elle ne le retienne encore une fois. Le cœur serré, elle le vit disparaître entre les rayonnages. Elle se retourna face à son devoir, les pensées en ébullition et tâchant de ne pas regarder Rose ; après tout, elle l'avait fait fuir et Rose pouvait maintenant comprendre à quel point il était difficile de tomber sur lui dans le château.

– Tu ne l'empêcheras pas de faire ce que je lui dis, lâcha Rose tout à coup.

Surprise, Juliette releva le regard vers elle. Rose la fixait, l'air déterminée mais aussi inquiète. Dans un geste nerveux, Juliette fit tourner sa plume entre ses doigts. Rose n'en avait pas fini.

– Arrête de te prendre la tête pour cette histoire qui ne concerne que moi et lui. Tu ne peux pas te mêler de son commerce bizarre, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez l'air d'être ensemble.

– Ensemble ? répéta Juliette en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je vous ai vus juste avant que je m'assois ici. J'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez.

Sans voix, Juliette dévisagea Rose en train de tripoter la reliure de son livre d'histoire de la magie. Elle ne la regardait plus dans les yeux, ce qui signifiait que le sujet la gênait autant que Juliette. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre, elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour Cameron Lloyd.

– Tu n'as rien vu du tout, murmura Juliette.

Rose ricana avant de baisser d'un ton en guettant l'arrivée de Mme Pince. Puis elle se pencha sur la table en posant ses avant-bras dessus, très sérieuse.

– Je m'inquiète pour toi, Juliet. Lloyd a sa réputation ici et toi tu... tu es tout le temps en train de le chercher du regard quand on va manger dans la Grande Salle, tu gardes sa lettre comme marque page... Tu n'as jamais été comme ça avec Finch-Fletchey.

– C'est gentil de te faire du souci, mais tout va très bien, rétorqua Juliette, douchée. Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des trucs urgents à régler.

Juliette mit précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac et laissa Rose plantée seule à la table de la bibliothèque. Elle était bien décidée à empêcher Cameron Lloyd d'obéir à Rose. Certes, les élèves de l'école devaient faire appel à lui sans qu'elle n'en ait aucune idée, mais Juliette ne pouvait décemment pas laisser une telle chose se produire sous ses propres yeux. Elle était témoin, dans ce cas précis. Cameron Lloyd n'aiderait pas Rose à se venger de son ex-petit ami.

Une fois sortie de la bibliothèque cependant, elle n'eut aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait pu partir. Juliette n'était jamais partie clairement à sa recherche mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait sous le fait accompli, elle se retrouva dans le couloir, sans indice, comme elle le serait face à une copie de métamorphose où elle n'avait rien appris. Néanmoins, elle prit la décision de descendre les étages et de se rendre sur un terrain miné : les cachots.

Quand elle quitta la quiétude des couloirs et pièces chaleureuses des étages, elle dut avouer qu'elle ne se sentit pas dans son élément. Ayant abandonné les potions, Juliette n'avait plus aucune raison de se rendre dans ses labyrinthes sous-terrains qu'étaient les cachots sombres et humides de Poudlard. Juliette passa devant une ancienne salle de classe quand elle se demanda vaguement jusqu'où elle allait s'arrêter.

Trois ans plus tôt, James et Fred lui avaient montré l'entrée menant à la salle commune des Serpentard, mais elle n'y était pas retournée depuis. On entendait régulièrement les histoires de certains pièges que les Serpentard tendaient aux autres élèves quand ils s'approchaient d'un peu trop près. Juliette hésita à sortir sa baguette magique : si on la voyait brandir sa baguette à chaque tournant de couloir, elle aurait l'air bien ridicule.

Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que Juliette avait entrepris de retrouver cette salle commune qu'elle se rendit compte d'un phénomène très étrange : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle passait devant cette gravure en forme de V sur le mur de pierre. Juliette se frappa le front du dos de sa main. Elle avait tourné en rond. Elle continua néanmoins sa marche quand elle repassa devant cette drôle de marque. C'était certain, elle était perdue.

Exaspérée, Juliette se plaqua contre le maudit mur et se prit la tête entre les mains, elle aurait mieux fait de chercher Cameron dans les étages avant de s'engouffrer dans l'inconnu. Puis bizarrement, elle se mit en colère contre lui, s'il n'était pas aussi secret et solitaire, elle n'aurait pas eu à venir ici. Sortant sa baguette, Juliette marmonna des menaces incompréhensibles à l'encontre des Serpentard et donna des petits coups du poignet dans le vide, juste pour passer son excès de rage.

Juliette regarda d'un œil vague la poussière se soulever en petits amas pour être éjectés quelques mètres plus loin. Il était exclu qu'elle se mette à hurler pour qu'un Serpentard lui vienne en aide. Elle avait sa fierté, tout de même. En revanche, Juliette espéra secrètement que ce soit Andrea qui la découvre ici, elle éviterait les moqueries des Serpentard, se contentant de celles de sa sœur de retour dans la famille.

Soudain, un éclat de rire retentit à l'autre bout du couloir et Juliette redressa subitement la tête, surprise. C'était Scorpius Malefoy qui pouffait, ses cheveux blonds platine d'ordinaire bien coiffés maintenant en pagaille. Juliette tenta de se remémorer Malefoy mort de rire ; elle n'y arriva pas.

– Qu'est-ce-qui est drôle, Malefoy ? demanda Juliette en le menaçant de sa baguette.

– Ça fait combien de temps qui tu es dans de couloir ? la questionna-t-il après s'être calmé.

– Vingt minutes, supposa Juliette en se demandant vaguement pourquoi il lui posait la question. Pourquoi ?

– Tu te trouves actuellement dans le couloir sans fin. Il est maudit pour tous les élèves qui ne sont pas Serpentard. Tu es donc condamnée à tourner en rond jusqu'à...

– QUOI ?

– Ne t'énerve pas ! s'exclama Scorpius en mettant ses mains devant lui comme pour se protéger. Je disais donc que tu étais condamnée à tourner en rond jusqu'à ce qu'un Serpentard arrive, ça rompt le maléfice. Donc tu es chanceuse aujourd'hui, personne ne passe par là en général, moi je viens juste pour le silence.

Juliette le contemplait avec un regard affolé. S'il n'était pas arrivé, elle serait coincée dans ce maudit couloir des cachots. Hors d'elle, Juliette se retint de ne pas déverser un flot d'insultes à l'intention des vicieux Serpentard qui avaient mis en place ce maléfice. Quoiqu'il en soit, Juliette s'empressa de suivre Malefoy quand celui-ci tourna les talons. Quand la Gryffondor le rattrapa, Scorpius Malefoy vit avec soulagement qu'elle avait rangé sa baguette. Un peu plus et il aurait été la victime d'un sortilège raté. Mieux valait ne pas la chercher pour rester entier.

– Alors, tu faisais quoi dans les profondeurs des cachots ?

– Je cherchais Cameron Lloyd, murmura Juliette tandis qu'ils remontaient une volée d'escaliers.

– Ah, fit Malefoy comme si la réponse de la Gryffondor voulait tout dire.

– Tu ne saurais pas où il se trouve, par hasard ?

– Pas vraiment, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Honnêtement, je crois que tu le vois plus que n'importe quel Serpentard. Parfois, je me demande comment on peut être cousins.

Juliette s'arrêta, surprise. Scorpius Malefoy était le cousin de Cameron Lloyd ? Malefoy se stoppa à son tour et se retourna vers la Gryffondor. Penchant légèrement la tête, il se demandait comment elle ne pouvait pas le savoir.

– Nos mères sont sœurs, précisa Malefoy. Quand ma tante Daphné était encore avec Aaron, on...

– Attends, l'interrompit Juliette, complétement perdue. Qui est Aaron ?

– Ton prof de métamorphose ? répondit Malefoy comme si Juliette devait le savoir. Bref, ils ont divorcé quand j'étais en première année, quand Maisie est entrée à Poudlard. Depuis, on n'a plus revu Maisie et Cameron aux réunions familiales. Si tu veux mon avis, Daphné a bien fait de le quitter, le professeur Lloyd a beau être le prof le plus apprécié de Poudlard, c'est un autre homme dans la vie privée. Il est étrange... et sombre.

– Tu crois qu'il cache quelque chose ?

– Oh oui. Quand on allait chez eux il y a des années, il y avait toujours le bureau d'Aaron que personne ne devait approcher. Une fois, Cameron et moi – oui, ne me regarde pas comme ça, on s'entendait bien avant –, on a cherché à entrer et Aaron nous a découvert. Il est entré dans une colère noire. Si tante Daphné n'était pas arrivée à ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous aurait fait. Mon père ne m'a plus jamais laissé aller là-bas tout seul.

Juliette frissonna. Leur professeur de métamorphose semblait bien cacher son jeu si Malefoy disait vrai. Mais après tout, pourquoi mentirait-il ? Malefoy n'était pas le pire des Serpentard dans ce château, elle pouvait faire confiance à ce qu'il disait. Même le père de Juliette ne leur cachait rien à Andrea et elle : son bureau était ouvert à tous, à condition que personne ne mettre le bazar dans ses papiers. Cependant, Juliette devait avouer qu'elle était piquée par la curiosité. Ainsi, Scorpius Malefoy se méfiait de son bel oncle. C'était curieux.

– Hardy, promets-moi que tu ne raconteras ça à personne, dit Scorpius, l'air inquiet tout à coup. Je me méfie des Lloyd, sérieusement.

Stupéfaite, Juliette ne répondit rien. Malefoy enchaina :

– Cameron a l'air d'être le plus menaçant, surtout avec ses activités mais je crois bien que c'est Maisie qui m'inquiète le plus. Elle a changé en quelques années. Bien sur, je te dis ça à titre d'information, hein ?!

Le mystère de la famille Lloyd intrigua alors énormément Juliette. Il y avait tellement autour de secrets autour d'eux et pourtant ils étaient exposés avec un père qui était enseignant. Tout ce que Malefoy venait de lui raconter plongeait la Gryffondor dans un état de profonde curiosité. Cameron n'était pas le seul à être mystérieux, mais sa sœur et son père également. Au bout de quelques secondes, Juliette ouvrit la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question à Scorpius quand elle interrompit son geste.

Une ouverture venait d'apparaitre dans le mur un peu plus loin et Andrea en sortit, l'air pressée. Elle ne les remarqua pas tout de suite mais Malefoy lui fit un signe de la main. Andrea sourit en les rejoignant.

– Quelle surprise, Juliette, la salua-t-elle. Scorpius, je t'attendais depuis cinq minutes déjà, où tu étais passé ?

– Ta sœur s'était perdue, répondit simplement Malefoy.

– Ouais, enfin, si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à barder les couloirs de maléfices, ça ne serait jamais arrivé, bougonna Juliette, les pensées encore tournées vers les révélations de Scorpius.

– Vous parliez de quoi ? demanda Andrea.

– De rien !

Juliette et Malefoy avaient répondu en même temps. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire sous le regard peu amène d'Andrea.

– Bande de gamins...


	9. De sérieuses menaces ?

_Hello ! Je profite du début de chapitre pour te répondre Lime : je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise, ainsi que mes personnages (si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Andrea aurait une fiction pour elle ;)._

 _Maintenant laissons place à la suite !_

* * *

– Donc Rose a contacté Lloyd ?

Albus n'en revenait pas. Juliette et lui étaient assis au fond de la classe de défenses contre les forces du Mal et prêtaient une infime attention au duel que disputait Rose avec Kenny Clarks, le grand ami de Victoria Finnigan. Dans la nuit, un hibou était arrivé pour Rose et il avait amené avec lui la réponse de Cameron à leur amie. Juliette avait bien entendu jeté un coup d'œil à la lettre lorsque sa meilleure amie se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Ils devaient se rencontrer le soir-même. Et Juliette avait bien l'intention de trouver Cameron Lloyd d'ici là. Il n'était pas question que Rose décide de se venger de cette manière.

– Et tu veux l'intercepter aujourd'hui, c'est bien ça ? continua Albus après avoir vérifié que le professeur Tourdesac ne les surveillait pas.

– Exactement, sauf que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être, soupira Juliette en posant sa tête sur ses notes de cours.

– Il me semble que James a cours avec les Serpentard, dit finalement Albus alors que Rose revenait à sa place. En sortilèges si je ne me trompe pas.

– Al, t'es génial ! s'exclama Juliette en se relevant tout à coup.

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé un peu trop fort et cette fois, leur professeur l'avait dans sa ligne de mire. Juliette pria alors pour qu'elle ne la choisisse pas pour le prochain duel et croisa même les doigts sous la table.

– Miss Hardy, vous êtes la suivante ! Et voyons voir... Mr Finch-Fletchey. Allez, dépêchez vous tous les deux !

Complètement désemparée, Juliette échangea un regard avec Marshall, assis eu deuxième rang avec ses amis. L'un d'eux fit même un clin d'œil au Serdaigle, ce qui mit Juliette très mal à l'aise. Mais elle se leva, armée de sa baguette après qu'Albus lui ait souhaité bonne chance. Arrivée au devant de la salle de classe, elle sentit tous les regards rivés sur eux et cela n'allait définitivement pas l'aider. Elle était déjà une très mauvaise duelliste et le fait que son adversaire soit Marshall Finch-Fletchey était déjà une catastrophe en soi.

Le Serdaigle et elle étaient sortis ensemble l'année précédente pendant deux mois. Cependant, Juliette avait mis un terme à leur relation car elle s'était sentie étouffée ; Marshall avait eu tendance à être trop collant envers elle et Juliette aimait sa liberté. Néanmoins, ils s'étaient quitté en bons termes, bien que la Gryffondor le suspectait de toujours avoir des sentiments pour elle. C'est pourquoi depuis, elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il était certes très gentil et mignon, elle ne pouvait éviter de penser aux coups d'œil qu'il lui lançait parfois, quand il croyait qu'elle ne se rendait compte de rien...

Marshall lui lança un sourire timide avant de lever sa baguette, prêt à se battre. Même si Juliette savait qu'elle allait lamentablement se planter face à lui, elle ne pouvait absolument pas lui en vouloir, avec son visage doux et ses cheveux blonds qui lui donnaient une allure presque angélique.

Et soudain, la vieille chouette leur donna le coup de départ. Paniquée, Juliette attendit que Marshall soit le premier à attaquer.

– _Colloshoo !_ s'exclama-t-il face au silence pesant de leur classe.

A quelques centimètres, le sortilège atteignit presque la Gryffondor qui s'était jetée sur le côté. Juliette songea avec dépit que c'était le seul avantage à jouer au Quidditch ; elle était habituée à éviter les Cognards depuis son entrée dans l'équipe.

– _Impedimenta !_ lança-t-elle avant que Marshall n'ait pu faire le moindre geste.

– _Protego ! Incarcerem !_

Juliette n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle s'écroula par-terre, ligotée par des cordes venant de nulle part. Se sentant plus que jamais humiliée, elle entendit sa professeur de défenses contre les forces du Mal ricaner tout en la libérant d'un petit coup de poignet.

– Voilà qui était éclairant, miss Hardy, vous avez tenu cinq secondes de plus que la semaine dernière ! J'accorde cinq points à Serdaigle, Finch-Fletchey.

Le professeur Tourdesac se lança alors dans un discours sur les faiblesses et les erreurs les plus communes lorsqu'un élève se lançait dans un duel. Marshall aida Juliette à se relever puis lui chuchota :

– Tu vas bien ? Tu as une griffure sur la joue...

– Ça va, ça va, s'emporta Juliette en retournant à sa place, bien trop humiliée et énervée pour être patiente.

Marshall la suivit jusqu'à sa propre place, les sourcils froncés. Quand Juliette se rassit aux côtés d'Albus, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Mais Juliette n'en avait que faire, elle était trop démoralisée par ses propres inaptitudes pour paraître positive et optimiste. A vrai dire, elle n'attendait que la fin de l'heure pour pouvoir partir à la recherche de Cameron Lloyd et attendit que la vieille chouette leur déblatère leur programme de la semaine suivante pour enfin sortir de cet enfer qu'étaient les cours de magie.

Quand la professeur les congédia finalement, Juliette fut la première à sortir de classe. Elle hésita à courir, mais elle marchait d'un bon pas, le couloir d'Enchantements était juste à l'étage du dessus. Tout ce qu'elle espérait était que le Serpentard suive ce cours. Mais qui ne suivait pas les cours de sortilèges du professeur Flitwick ?

Juliette pressa le pas et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Une minute plus tard, elle attendait devant la salle de sortilèges. Et à en entendre les éclats de voix à l'intérieur, les septièmes années étaient toujours à l'intérieur. Juliette prit donc son mal en patience et s'adossa contre le mur d'en face. Elle n'avait pas réellement réfléchi à ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Juliette devait supporter l'idée que Cameron faisait ses affaires comme il l'entendait, et elle n'avait pas envie d'y interférer, surtout si Malefoy lui avait dit vrai et que la famille Lloyd avait quelques secrets sombres à son actif.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Rose utiliser le Serpentard. Juliette se sentait mal à l'aise à ce sujet.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de Sortilèges s'ouvrit à la volée et un flot d'élèves en sortit, dont Troy Macmillan qui lui adressa un sourire en coin au passage. Elle vit James et Fred passer et au regard du premier, Juliette se rendit compte qu'il savait qui elle attendait. Mais conformément à sa promesse, le septième année aux constamment ébouriffés lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de suivre son groupe d'amis. Et enfin, Cameron Lloyd sortit de la salle, les mains dans les poches et l'air décontracté, comme à son habitude.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Juliette s'avança vers lui. Il la regarda, l'air clairement surpris. Puis il plissa les yeux alors qu'un nouveau groupe de Serpentard sortait de cours derrière lui.

– Hardy ?

– J'ai besoin de te parler. Maintenant.

Juliette se mordit la lèvre, gênée par le regard que leur lançaient quelques septième années traînant dans le couloir. Le Serpentard le remarqua et indiqua à la Gryffondor l'autre côté du couloir qui était désert. Tandis qu'ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, Juliette ne sut pas vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet sans lui paraître autoritaire et prétentieuse. En proie au stress, Juliette tritura une mèche échappée de sa tresse.

– C'est au sujet de Weasley ? devina Cameron en voyant que Juliette avait du mal à sortir le moindre mot.

– Oui, confirma-t-elle prudemment.

– Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse ?

Le Serpentard s'était arrêté au bout du couloir, forçant Juliette à le regarder dans les yeux. Celle-ci hésitait. Ses pensées pour et contre se battaient dans sa tête. Elle n'aurait pas la conscience tranquille si Cameron Lloyd envoyait Brown à l'infirmerie. Ils s'étaient déjà battus à mains nues le jour de leur première retenue et Juliette n'osait imaginer la tournure que prendraient les événements avec l'aide de la magie. Même si Brown n'aurait aucun moyen de prouver que Lloyd l'aurait agressé, cette idée était gênante au point qu'elle la fit frissonner. Donc Juliette rassembla tout son courage et ne cilla pas.

– J'aimerais que tu oublies Rose et sa vengeance contre Brown.

– Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? lui demanda-t-il. Weasley est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut, et Brown le mérite.

Cameron Lloyd ne semblait ni en colère, ni vexé qu'elle lui demande de ne pas obéir à Rose. Juliette souffla un bon coup.

– Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'impliques. S'il-te-plaît, pour moi.

Rougissant à vue d'œil, Juliette ne détourna néanmoins pas le regard de celui du Serpentard. Ce dernier la fixait toujours, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. La Gryffondor était consciente du fait qu'elle empiétait totalement sur son terrain, mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il se mêle à cette histoire. Si Rose voulait se venger, il faudrait qu'elle le fasse seule, et sans intermédiaire. Mais en même temps, ils se connaissaient à peine, Juliette n'avait que très peu d'influence sur le Serpentard et elle en vint à se demander pourquoi elle lui avait demandé cette requête.

– D'accord, murmura-t-il lentement.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Juliette. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de culpabilité l'assaillir en contemplant le visage de Lloyd. Avec cette histoire de mystères au sein de sa famille, de divorce entre ses parents, et de sœur suspecte, il devait avoir bien plus de soucis qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé au départ. Puis elle s'en voulut de trop en savoir. Elle se sentait comme intruse... Malefoy n'aurait jamais du lui raconter ce qui l'inquiétait avec les Lloyd.

– Je suis désolée.

– Arrête de t'excuser, Juliet.

Cameron Lloyd n'avait pas employé un ton méchant, au contraire. Puis, l'entendre dire son prénom la frappa de plein fouet et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir apprécié qu'il l'ait prononcé. L'entendre dire par sa voix changeait tout son petit monde, elle avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un pour lui. Encore une fois, elle resta plongée dans son regard bleu et ne trouva pas la force d'en sortir. Puis, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient proches, tous les deux. Trop proches.

Le Serpentard recula subitement ce qui réveilla Juliette. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il avaient une connexion, elle en était persuadée, et quelque part, ça lui faisait peur. Juliette était complètement perdue, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

Et puis, Juliette réalisa l'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Cameron Lloyd qui ne recevait d'ordres de personne, allait rompre sa promesse avec Rose. Leur marché n'allait pas avoir lieu. Que représentait-elle pour lui ?

– Dis à Weasley qu'elle peut m'oublier, dit alors Cameron en rompant le silence devenu tendu. A plus tard, Hardy.

Mais avant que Juliette n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il avait déjà disparu.

* * *

Rose Weasley sortait de son cours d'étude de moldus, plutôt satisfaite. On était en octobre et finalement, Neville avait eu raison : elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisi de continuer cette matière pour les ASPIC. C'était très intéressant et leur professeur était aussi très amusante et ne se prenait pas au sérieux. Et Rose en avait besoin. Les profs qui étaient au taquet et enlevaient systématiquement des points si on osait répondre à côté de la plaque à une question agaçait fortement Rose.

La Gryffondor se rendit directement dans la Grande Salle où normalement, elle devait retrouver Albus et Juliette. Rose avait l'impression que cette année était en proie aux changements et que peu à peu, ils se séparaient tous les trois. Avant de passer leurs BUSE, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, avaient les mêmes cours et se quittaient occasionnellement pour leurs activités respectives. En un mois, tout avait changé : elle préférait être seule depuis sa rupture avec Stephen Brown, elle en avait besoin, ensuite Juliette était devenue distante avec eux, elle avait toujours la tête dans les nuages et quant à Albus, il disparaissait plus que nécessaire. Elle se promit qu'un jour, elle le suivrait pour voir où il se rendait à chaque fois qu'il n'allait pas en cours.

Malgré son cours positif, Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement nerveuse : elle avait rendez-vous ce soir avec Cameron Lloyd pour lui donner l'argent. Certes, ce pouvait paraître pour une solution facile mais elle voulait voir Brown souffrir comme il n'avait jamais souffert de sa vie. Non, elle n'était pas triste d'avoir enfin rompu avec lui, elle était juste nostalgique. Cette relation aurait pu fonctionner si Stephen était resté le même qu'il y a deux ans.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Rose ne faisait pas attention où elle marchait et un accident ne manqua pas. Elle descendit une volée d'escaliers au deuxième étage quand quelqu'un lui fonça dedans. Au début, elle ne reconnut pas la personne, puis en la détaillant, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Andrea Hardy était méconnaissable, son air hautain habituel avait totalement disparu, remplacé par une expression pressée. Même son apparence soignée avait disparu : ses cheveux dorés étaient dans tous les sens et la cravate de son uniforme était de travers.

– Weasley, dit-elle d'une voix haletante. J'ai besoin de voir Flitwick, ou n'importe quel professeur. C'est urgent...

– Va voir dans leur bureau, répondit simplement Rose.

Elle n'était absolument pas prête à aider la Serpentard qu'elle détestait tant. Rose était sure que Andrea Hardy avait remarqué qu'il manquait des points à sa copie ou quelque chose du genre. Cette fille était tellement lèche-bottes auprès des professeurs qu'elle allait encore parvenir à ses fins.

Voyant que Rose n'était pas prête à l'aider, Andrea, un morceau de parchemin étroitement serré dans son poing, repartit en courant comme si elle était poursuivie par une créature démoniaque. Rose haussa les épaules, guère intriguée par le comportement de la Serpentard. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle soit toujours le centre d'attention de tout le monde.

– Juliet m'a chargé de te dire que tu pouvais abandonner Lloyd ce soir, lui annonça Albus tandis que Rose s'asseyait en face de lui au dîner. Ça doit être sérieux entre eux.

Rose enragea intérieurement. Il avait fallu que Juliette s'en mêle. Même si Rose fut surprise qu'elle ait réussi à le convaincre, elle pesta tout de même contre sa meilleure amie. Parfois, elle agissait de façon égoïste et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

– Elle est où ?

– Partie à l'entraînement. Apparemment, Macmillan a prévu une séance d'au moins trois heures ce soir...

Rose se servit une part de pizza avant de balayer du regard la Grande Salle. A la table des Poufsouffle, elle vit Brown en grande conversation avec Barbara Hopkins qui elle-même paraissait s'être rapprochée de Juliette ces derniers temps. Rose songea qu'elle perdait complètement le fil avec ses amis en ce moment. Puis elle croisa le regard de Scorpius Malefoy chez les Serpentard. Il lui lança un sourire puis se retourna vers Will Leighton à ses côtés. Jamais Malefoy n'avait été aussi expressif envers eux, Rose n'en revenait pas.

– Il est bizarre Malefoy, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda-t-elle à son cousin.

Albus haussa les épaules, occupé à lire la Gazette des Sorciers. A tous les coups, il ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça, mais n'ayant pas envie de se disputer avec lui, elle se renfrogna dans son coin et sut qu'elle allait passer une très longue et ennuyeuse soirée...

* * *

La séance d'entraînement venait de se terminer et cette fois, Troy Macmillan en était satisfait : son coéquipier avait failli désarçonner tous les joueurs à plusieurs reprises, le jeu de Juliette et de James s'était grandement amélioré depuis qu'ils avaient réglé leurs différents et Emma Ellis avait pris énormément d'assurance depuis quelques semaines. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor était donc certain qu'ils allaient remporter la Coupe cette année. Avec une équipe triée sur le volée et hyper-préparée pour leur premier match dans un mois, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Juliette était restée sur le terrain longtemps après que l'entraînement ne se soit terminé. Elle n'entendait plus de bruit dans les vestiaires, tout le monde devait être parti. Mais c'était ce qu'elle recherchait. La fatigue s'était accumulée depuis des jours et des jours et cette histoire de d'obsession pour Lloyd lui prenait tellement la tête qu'elle apprécia réellement ce moment de calme et de solitude.

Juliette était en train de remettre ses chaussures quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Alarmée, elle chercha sa baguette magique dans sa poche et la sortit, sur ses gardes. Il faisait nuit dehors, et à proximité de la forêt interdire, rien n'était bien rassurant dans l'obscurité du parc. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre et Juliette paniqua. Tout le monde était censé être rentré au château. Qui pouvait bien être ici ?

– James ? tenta-t-elle. C'est toi ?

Pas de réponse. « Évidemment que ce n'était pas lui », pensa Juliette, en colère contre elle-même. Pourquoi ne réfléchissait-elle pas avant de dire quelque chose à haute voix ? Juliette s'avança alors prudemment vers la porte et telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut l'identité de l'intrus sur le pas de la porte.

– Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? demanda Juliette, sa baguette toujours brandie.

– Quelle question, je voulais te voir.

Non, Juliette ne faisait définitivement pas confiance à Maisie Lloyd. Ce que Scorpius Malefoy lui avait confié lui revint en mémoire et s'il avait évoqué son changement de comportement ces dernières années, ce ne pouvait être en bien. Juliette et Maisie Lloyd ne s'étaient jamais adressées la parole auparavant. Bien sur, elles étaient dans des maisons opposées, mais Andrea la détestait aussi. Par extension, Juliette avait donc encore moins de chance de faire ami-ami avec la Serpentard.

Maisie alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur un banc, les jambes croisées, et paraissait très calme. Juliette n'était peut être pas aussi intelligente qu'Albus, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle se méfiait de son attitude, même si elle se montrait parfaitement sereine avec son sourire construit de toute pièce.

– Pourquoi ?

– Oh, Hardy, soupira la Serpentard en se levant sans geste brusque. Je veux simplement que tu arrêtes de distraire mon frère.

Juliette la contempla, interdite. Elle ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par cette fille et se reprit vite. Bizarrement, Juliette commençait à comprendre pourquoi Andrea ne l'appréciait pas. Si elle considérait que Cameron était sa propriété, c'était qu'elle était vraiment arrogante.

– Quoi, tu es jalouse ? répliqua Juliette, retrouvant sa vigueur.

Maisie plissa les yeux. Puis, sans attendre, elle dégaina sa baguette magique à vitesse grand V et sous le choc, Juliette la vit exercer un sortilège informulé parfait. Dans leur classe, seul Albus avait réussi à lancer tout une multitude d'informulés alors le fait qu'elle se retrouvait soudainement plaquée contre le mur par Maisie la laissa pantelante. Maisie se précipita sur elle et planta sa baguette magique sur la gorge de la Gryffondor à une vitesse qui était bien trop perturbante pour être réelle. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été entraînée.

– Alors c'est ça, cracha Juliette à bout de souffle. Tu n'as plus l'attention de ton frère adoré ?

– Écoute-moi bien, fit Maisie en approchant un peu plus sa baguette. Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton petit jeu, Hardy ? Il ne s'en rend pas compte, vous les bouffondors, vous êtes tous les mêmes, toi incluse. Personne ne doit vous résister, mais voilà, vous n'êtes pas les rois ici. Arrête de pervertir Cameron avec tes idées de petite fille irréprochable. Compris ?

 _– Expulso !_

Suite au sortilège que Juliette lui avait lancé par surprise, Maisie Lloyd fut violemment projetée en arrière contre le mur d'en face. La respiration saccadée, Juliette ne réfléchit pas un instant et se rua sur la porte des vestiaires. Une fois sortie, elle ne ralentit pas et courut à toute allure. Elle avait sûrement oublié quelques unes de ses affaires mais elle s'en fichait tant qu'elle mettrait le plus d'espace entre elle et la Serpentard. Si Maisie Lloyd avait eu le temps de répliquer, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Intérieurement, elle remercia Albus de l'avoir aidée à maîtriser ce sortilège.

Parce que Juliette ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, mais Maisie Lloyd avait eu raison d'elle et lui avait fait une peur bleue. Quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait eu l'envie de la suivre jusque dans un vestiaire éloigné du château pour la menacer ? Maisie avait des amis au sein des Serpentard, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin : si ses yeux bleus lui rappelaient étrangement ceux de son frère, ils ne brillaient pas du tout de la même intensité et ce que Juliette avait pu y lire n'avait été que de la pure et simple détermination à lui glacer le sang.

Juliette ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint les portes du château et même une fois arrivée à l'intérieur, elle hésita à regarder derrière elle. Mais voulant s'assurer que la Serpentard ne la suivait pas, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Personne. Avec un peu de chance, le sort qu'elle lui avait envoyé l'avait mise K.O. et elle ne reviendrait pas à la charge. D'ailleurs, Juliette avait été surprise d'avoir réussi à lui lancer un sort avec pression qu'elle avait ressentie sur le moment.

Légèrement essoufflée, la Gryffondor regarda sa montre : il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes avant le couvre feu, ce qui ne serait pas assez suffisant pour revenir à la tour Gryffondor à temps, pourtant elle ne se pressa pas. L'esprit trop occupé par son altercation avec Maisie Lloyd, elle avait bien d'autres choses à penser que rentrer dans sa salle commune à temps. Malgré la réputation bien connue de Cameron, Maisie lui semblait bien plus effrayante.

Puis, alors que Juliette remontait les escaliers du deuxième étage, la frayeur que Maisie lui avait faite quelques minutes auparavant avait laissé place à un sentiment de révolte. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde à Poudlard s'était ligué contre elle et son semblant de relation avec Cameron Lloyd. Après son professeur de métamorphose, c'était maintenant au tour de la sœur de s'en mêler.

– … tu t'y es engagé, tu n'as pas le choix !

– Non ! Je me suis engagé à ne rien dire, pas à entrer dans votre jeu. De toute façon, je me casse dès que j'en ai fini avec Poudlard, et vous ne me verrez plus, famille ou non.

– Cameron...

Une porte claqua et un Serpentard bien connu de Juliette en sortit, l'air passablement énervé. Plantée au en plein milieu du couloir, Juliette s'était arrêtée en entendant les éclats de voix provenant du bureau du professeur Lloyd. Cameron eut l'air ahuri en voyant la Gryffondor ici. Sur tous les élèves de l'école de magie, il avait fallu que ce soit elle qui passe à ce moment là. Il s'avança rapidement vers elle et la prit par le bras sans faire de manière.

– Hé ! fit Juliette tandis qu'il l'entraînait dans un couloir adjacent du quatrième étage.

– _Chut !_

Encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle se laissa faire jusqu'à ce que Cameron ne se stoppe et la regarde droit dans les yeux, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

– Qu'est-ce-que tu as entendu ?

– Quoi ? Rien... Presque rien. Juste une histoire d'engagement... Et ça voulait dire quoi d'ailleurs ? Ton père veut que tu l'aides à faire quelque chose ?

Cameron la contempla, légèrement blême, avant de reprendre un visage imperturbable et calme. Le couloir était vide autour d'eux, mais ça en l'empêchait pas de se sentir observé ou écouté. Juliette Hardy les avait entendu. Et maintenant, elle allait se méfier des Lloyd, il en était certain. Ne sachant quoi faire, Cameron prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. pas ce qu'il lui ferait.

– Une affaire de famille compliquée, se contenta de répondre Cameron à voix basse en guettant la réaction de la sixième année.

Juliette plissa les yeux, guère convaincue.

– Une affaire de famille qui force également ta charmante sœur à venir me menacer dans nos vestiaires ? répliqua Juliette, piquée au vif.

– Pardon ? Maisie t'a menacée ?

– Pas plus tard qu'il y a dix minutes, dit Juliette en prenant un air digne.

– Viens.

Cameron Lloyd l'intima à le suivre et entra dans une salle de classe vide quelques mètres plus loin. Ne se posant pas de question, Juliette le suivit. Maisie lui faisait peur et les propos de son professeur de métamorphose l'inquiétait mais étrangement, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. A moins que ses instincts ne la trompent et qu'il la séquestre dans cette salle vide sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Toute cette histoire la dépassait réellement et elle ne savait plus quoi penser des secrets des Lloyd à présent.

Une fois qu'elle fut rentrée dans la salle vide, Cameron referma la porte derrière elle et lança un sortilège informulé sur celle-ci, « sûrement un _Assurdiato_ », songea Juliette en croisant les bras. Puis Cameron se retourna vers elle, en sachant visiblement pas comment appréhender la situation.

– Elle t'a fait du mal ?

– Non.

Le silence s'imposa entre eux pendant de longues secondes, qui se transformèrent en minutes. Puis, enfin, le Serpentard rompit le calme de la classe vide.

– Écoute, Hardy, commença-t-il en étant toujours à la recherche des mots qui convenaient. Il faut que tu oublies ce que tu viens d'entendre. Et il faut aussi... que tu m'oublies.

Les lèvres de Juliette s'entrouvrirent légèrement sous la surprise. Cameron tâcha de ne pas y faire attention et continua :

– Je n'ai pas conclu mon marché avec Weasley, donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Mais à partir de maintenant, on doit arrêter de se voir.

Sans voix, Juliette détailla le Serpentard comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie. Elle n'en revenait pas. Son cœur battant à toute allure, elle sentit son estomac se contracter. Malgré les menaces de Maisie, Juliette ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser faire. Cameron avait peut être peur de se mettre en travers du chemin de sa famille, mais ce n'était pas son cas.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Juliette se sentait prête à se battre contre l'attitude menaçante de Maisie Lloyd et les piques lancées par son professeur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils cachaient tous les trois, mais elle était prête à en prendre le risque.

Juliette s'avança vers Cameron sans qu'elle ne le lâche du regard.

– C'est ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton posé.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer, adossé contre le mur. Juliette avait eut sa réponse, et espéra qu'elle avait bien interprété son silence.

– Parce que moi, non. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous, pourquoi Maisie m'en veut à ce point de te fréquenter, et pareil pour ton père, mais je me fous pas mal de ce qu'ils pensent, tout comme à peu près tout le monde à Poudlard. Si j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, je le ferais.

– Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Hardy, soupira Cameron en détournant le regard.

– Eh bien, je suis prête à prendre le risque, lâcha Juliette sur un ton de défi.

Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi la colère montait peu à peu en elle, Juliette ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la déception quant au fait que le Serpentard abandonnait aussi facilement. Il ne la regardait plus, préférant avoir le regard vague porté vers l'une des fenêtres de la salle. Peut-être n'avait-il pas d'amis sur qui compter comme elle, mais c'était justement ce que Juliette lui offrait et celle-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi il reculait maintenant. Elle était sincère avec lui et elle était persuadée que lui l'était aussi malgré tout.

– S'il y a un risque que tu ne dois pas prendre, c'est bien celui-ci.

Le ton sérieux et grave que Cameron avait employé alarma la Gryffondor. Non, elle ne savait pas ce que mijotait les Lloyd, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle était sure que Cameron lui ne lui ferait pas de mal. Juliette n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle savait qu'il ne la blesserait pas, sûrement parce que s'il avait eu l'occasion de le faire, il l'aurait fait dès leur rencontre, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, aussi sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard ou encore en ce moment même.

– Et toi, que veux-tu faire ?

– Il n'est pas question de moi et de mes envies Hardy, rétorqua le Serpentard en la regardant à nouveau.

– Bien sur que si ! s'emporta Juliette. Je t'ai parfaitement entendu tout à l'heure quand tu as dit que tu les quitterais à la fin de l'année, alors pourquoi tu leur prêtes de l'attention ? Peu importent leurs secrets ou je ne sais quoi, ils sont tes proches et doivent respecter tes choix !

– Ça ne marche pas comme ça...

– J'en ai marre, l'interrompit soudain Juliette. Tu sais quoi ? Pour toi, je me suis embrouillée avec James, Rose et pas mal de Gryffondor qui pensent que je pactise avec l'ennemi. Avant, j'aurais tout fait pour démanteler les rumeurs pour que les gens me voient à nouveau comme la fille bien sous tout rapport. Et aujourd'hui, je me retrouve là face à toi, je me fous de tout ça. J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi.

Cameron la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, comme si la Gryffondor venait d'être prise d'une crise de démence. Mais Juliette se sentait beaucoup mieux, elle avait lâché tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, n'ayant pas l'habitude de tout garder renfermé. A ce stade, elle se fichait complètement de d'avoir explosé, même si elle lui avait directement exprimé son désir de passer du temps avec lui. Elle n'en ressentait même pas de honte.

– Tu ne me lâcheras pas, hein ? demanda-t-il calmement après quelques instants.

– Non, répondit-elle simplement. A moins que tu me dises clairement que tu ne veux plus me voir.

Sous les yeux surpris de Juliette, le Serpentard se laissa glisser contre mur sur lequel il était adossé jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le sol, l'air visiblement touché.

– Juliet... tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu me demandes, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

La colère de Juliette s'évapora instantanément quand elle perçut le ton affaibli de Cameron. Elle n'eut alors qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir d'une telle façon. Le voir ainsi, en proie au désarroi la laissa aussi pétrifiée que si Maisie l'avait à nouveau menacée. Elle ne sut pas du tout comment réagir. Ses instincts l'avaient quittée, elle avait la tête vide. Juliette se contenta de le contempler en retenant la moindre parole.

Puis il leva ses yeux bleus emplis d'inquiétude mêlée de profonde mélancolie vers elle et Juliette sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Cameron cachait bien plus derrière ses airs indifférents. Il l'attirait, et en même temps, elle aurait tout fait pour retirer cet air affreusement triste de son visage. Cameron Lloyd n'était définitivement pas la brute épaisse que tout le monde connaissait.

Alors Juliette se remit enfin à bouger et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Cameron et prit sa main dans la sienne. Juliette essaya de faire passer ses émotions dans son geste et elle sentit qu'après quelques instants, le Serpentard se détendit contre elle. Juliette ferma alors ses yeux, savourant la quiétude du moment et surtout son étroite proximité avec le Serpentard, qui elle le sentait, avait autant qu'elle besoin de ce moment réconfortant.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils y fassent attention, et bientôt, Juliette ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'endormait paisiblement contre Cameron Lloyd, dans une salle de classe vide du quatrième étage.

* * *

Le lendemain, une heure avant le début des cours, dans le Hall d'entrée du château un petit groupe de personnes était en pleine alerte.

– Mr Malefoy, quand l'avez-vous vue pour la dernière fois ? lui demanda une nouvelle fois le professeur Flitwick.

– Avant-hier soir, je n'arrête pas de vous le répéter ! s'exclama Scorpius, trop fatigué pour ne pas surveiller le ton qu'il prenait en s'adressant au directeur de l'école.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre en direction du grand escalier de marbre et le professeur Tourdesac les rejoignit, l'air très inquiet. Le minuscule directeur l'interrogea du regard avec espoir mais il ne se rendit à l'évidence quand sa collègue secoua lentement sa tête de droite à gauche, atterrée. Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à la marche à suivre, tâchant d'ignorer Scorpius Malefoy qui le pressait de faire quelque chose.

Andrea Hardy avait disparu.


	10. Recherches interminables

Quand Juliette se réveilla ce matin là, la seule chose à laquelle elle put penser fut son corps endolori qui lui valut une grimace. Ses paupières étaient encore étroitement closes, sentant les rayons du soleil matinal lui réchauffer le visage. Puis, elle réalisa. Elle avait dormi toute la nuit sur le sol. En entendant la profonde respiration de Cameron contre qui elle était blottie, Juliette en déduisit qu'il dormait encore. Un sourire perça sur le visage de Juliette. Bien que tout son corps lui hurlait d'adopter une posture plus confortable, elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger, elle se sentait bien.

Juste par curiosité, Juliette ouvrit pourtant un œil prudent, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. A la recherche de sa montre et s'adaptant lentement à la lumière, elle avança doucement son poignet gauche libre jusqu'à son visage, toujours éblouie. Trente minutes. C'était le temps qui lui restait pour se rendre à son cours de botanique. Son léger sourire se métamorphosa en un O parfait. Ils avaient vraiment passé toute la nuit dans cette salle de classe. Doucement et à regret, elle se détacha du Serpentard et retira sa main de la sienne. Elle se redressa à genoux, grimaçant quant aux courbatures qu'elle avait partout.

Normalement, Juliette aurait du se dépêcher de réveiller Cameron, après tout, lui aussi devait avoir cours, mais eu lieu de ça, elle se surprit à l'observer. Ses traits fins lui donnaient un air encore plus doux lorsqu'il dormait. La tête légèrement penchée, avec sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux bouclés courts en pagaille, il paraissait si paisible et reposé. Juliette n'avait pas envie de le réveiller. Après les événements de la veille, elle ne pouvait plus passer à côté de son air vulnérable qu'il cachait derrière ses airs froids et distants.

Attendrie, Juliette aurait voulu le protéger, de sa famille peut-être.

– Cameron... murmura-t-elle en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule.

Le Serpentard ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et en plissant les yeux, il fut un instant surpris de découvrir Juliette. Son expression de surprise disparut presque aussi vite qu'il retrouvait son masque habituel, même s'il paraissait serein. Juliette se leva, épousseta sa jupe et arrangea sa chemise, elle n'aurait pas le temps de retourner à la tour Gryffondor. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait laissé ses affaires de cours dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, en échappant de peu à Maisie Lloyd. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse un grand détour par le parc avant de se rendre à son premier cours de la journée.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, le Serpentard s'était relevé et passait une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Il la regarda ensuite, l'air encore endormi.

– On fait quoi ? demanda Juliette tout à coup. Enfin... si tu veux toujours arrêter qu'on se voie ou je ne sais quoi...

Cameron Lloyd sourit et s'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sous le choc, Juliette se raidit contre lui, puis se détendit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que son geste voulait dire, car ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Néanmoins elle se laissa aller tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Pouvait-elle rester avec lui pour le reste de la journée ? Elle ne demandait que ça. Cependant, Cameron se détacha d'elle et à contrecœur, elle ne remarqua que la distance de quelques centimètres qui les séparaient.

– Je ne suis pas très matinal, précisa-t-il complètement hors contexte.

Juliette éclata de rire. Le contraire d'elle-même.

– Il faut que je passe par le stade de Quidditch, et que je prenne une douche, dit alors Juliette.

– Dans ce cas il faudrait se dépêcher.

De retour dans le couloir pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne montra la moindre envie d'accélérer le pas. Ils marchaient tous les deux normalement, peut-être un peu trop proches l'un de l'autre au point que leurs mains se frôlaient de temps à autre. Et Juliette, d'ordinaire attentive à ce qui se passait autour d'elle ne remarqua pas que les couloirs étaient anormalement vides et calmes alors qu'ils se rendaient en direction du rez-de-chaussée.

– Juliette !

L'interpellée tourna la tête.

– _Papa ?_

Cameron regarda la scène avec surprise et surtout une grande incompréhension. Juliette s'était précipitée vers un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à l'allure classe et étudiée. Ses yeux clairs et inquiets étaient rivés sur la Gryffondor et le soulagement que l'on lisait dans son regard aurait pu se remarquer à des kilomètres à la ronde. Bien que l'heure matinale avait encore raison de lui, il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Cameron pour en déduire qu'il s'agissait du père de Juliette Hardy.

En haut de l'escalier de marbre, le Serpentard tenta de comprendre ce que le père de Juliette lui disait en français, mais il n'y comprenait rien du tout. Quand il la serra contre lui, et que Cameron allait prendre la décision de s'éclipser, il remarqua alors le professeur Tourdesac qui lui fonçait droit dessus. Et face au visage furieux et également réprobateur de sa professeur, Cameron afficha un air neutre et ennuyé. Cependant, il devait avouer que la présence du père de Juliette Hardy le perturbait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

– Mr Lloyd, je peux savoir où vous étiez passés vous et miss Hardy cette nuit ? l'attaqua-t-elle d'une voix sifflante.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le Serpentard en ignorant sa question.

– Andrea Hardy a disparu. Et d'après le témoignage de certains Gryffondor ce matin, tout portait à croire que Juliette Hardy avait également disparu. Vous rendez vous compte des conséquences de vos activités répréhensibles ? Votre père va en entendre parler, jeune homme...

La professeur de défenses contre les forces du Mal le fusilla du regard en continuant de le sermonner sans qu'il n'écoute plus longtemps. Son regard revenant sur Juliette, il croisa le regard furieux de Mr Hardy avant que celui ne se reporte sur sa fille. Puis, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, l'auror Harry Potter débarqua alors et s'empressa de prendre des nouvelles de la Gryffondor.

– Mr Lloyd, vous m'écoutez ? Retournez immédiatement à la salle commune des Serpentard et n'en sortez pas !

* * *

Il était maintenant midi et les aurors avaient beau retourner le château et le parc, ils en étaient maintenant à commencer à se lancer à la recherche d'Andrea dans la forêt interdite. D'après eux, ils étaient certains qu'Andrea n'avait pas pu quitter Poudlard et qu'elle se trouvait forcément quelque part ici. Terriblement inquiète, Juliette n'avait pas quitté son père de la matinée et lui non plus n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir seule, même pour se rendre aux toilettes.

Andrea était introuvable depuis la veille et Juliette ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait été absente à leur cours commun de sortilèges la veille. Cela aurait du l'alarmer, sa sœur ne ratait aucun cours, et même si elle était mourante, elle aurait été capable de se traîner jusqu'à une salle de classe pour ne pas en rater une minute. Juliette avait été aveuglée par ses piteux résultats dans une grande majorité de matières et aussi par Cameron, à qui elle pensait à longueur de journée. Juliette se sentait trop coupable de ne s'être rendue compte de rien.

Charles Hardy n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet de sa vie. Quand on l'avait appelé le matin-même dès huit heures du matin en provenance de Poudlard il avait craint le pire et c'était exactement ce qui s'était produit : Andrea avait été absente plus de vingt quatre heures et les amis de Juliette n'avaient pas vu rentrer cette dernière de la soirée. Charles avait juste pris le temps de passer un coup de cheminée à Gabrielle avant d'utiliser le réseau de cheminée pour se rendre au collège de ses filles. Là-bas, des recherches étaient en cours pour fouiller le château et tous les élèves avaient été priés de rester dans leur salle commune le temps que les vérifications se fassent.

Il avait tout fait pour conserver son calme mais sachant qu'il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose à ses filles, cela été devenu presque mission impossible. Ils avaient passé la matinée dans le bureau du directeur où Juliette avait été interrogée par Harry Potter, qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer plusieurs fois, leurs enfants passant les vacances chez les uns et les autres. L'auror avait été compréhensif et n'avait pas assailli Juliette de questions comme l'avait fait la professeur de défenses contre les forces du Mal, et Charles lui en était reconnaissant.

Juliette était pâle et le regard fixé sur le porte plume du professeur Flitwick depuis maintenant des heures, elle espérait à tout moment qu'Andrea revienne saine et sauve sans qu'on lui ait fait le moindre mal. Malheureusement, Juliette n'était pas assez optimiste pour le croire et si sa sœur avait été absente aussi longtemps, c'était qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Elle déglutit.

– Mr Potter ! s'exclama soudain la vieille chouette en débarquant dans le bureau directorial.

L'auror aux yeux verts se détourna du père de Juliette et il se tourna vers la professeur, qui amenait avec elle Rose Weasley. Surpris, Harry Potter se précipita sur la fille de Ron et d'Hermione. Juliette réagit enfin lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de sa meilleure amie et se retourna pour la voir. Rose était livide. Juliette se leva, inquiète.

– Rose, que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogea doucement Potter.

– J'aurais pu éviter tout ça, hier, avoua-t-elle d'une voix timide en regardant Harry.

Ses yeux brillaient. La culpabilité la rongeait depuis qu'ils les avaient enfermé dans la salle commune de Gryffondor suite à la disparition officielle d'Andrea Hardy le matin même. Harry la prit par les épaules, l'incitant à continuer tandis qu'à leurs côtés, Charles Hardy et Tourdesac étaient pendus aux lèvres de la sixième année.

– J'ai croisé Andrea hier en fin d'après midi, j'allais dîner et on s'est bousculées dans les escaliers, elle m'a demandé de l'aide pour trouver un professeur... j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, mais pourtant je l'ai laissée partir sans rien faire. Harry, je m'en veux tellement, je suis persuadée qu'elle fuyait quelqu'un !

– Rose, calme-toi, tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, d'accord ?

– Mais personne ne l'avait vue depuis la veille et je suis la seule à l'avoir croisée !

Potter tenta de rassurer Rose tandis que l'un de ses assistants prenait sa déposition. Juliette se rassit lentement, ne faisant pas attention aux aller-retours des professeurs et aurors qui allaient et venaient dans la pièce. Puis, son père vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle n'avait jamais était aussi heureuse de le voir. Ils avaient beaucoup de différents et de disputes entre eux mais avoir son père près d'elle la réconfortait énormément alors qu'Andrea ne montrait toujours pas signe de vie.

– Juliette, ça va ? lui demanda-t-il tandis que le soleil rendait éblouissants ses cheveux blonds.

– Hmm hmm, acquiesça-t-elle vaguement, n'ayant pas envie de parler.

Charles s'installa à côté de sa fille et attendit en silence, tachant de ne pas lui montrer sa tension. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Quand Darcy, la mère des deux soeurs, les avait quitté un an après la naissance des filles sans raison apparente mais en faisant promettre à Charles qu'il s'occuperait d'elles malgré la pression qu'exerçaient la dynastie Hardy, il n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde, et toujours fou amoureux de Darcy, il avait respecté sa promesse et avait élevé Juliette et Andrea. A l'époque, il était toujours étudiant en alchimie et avait allié ses études et l'éducation de ses filles avec l'aide de son frère et de sa sœur.

Ces années avaient été difficiles à mener pour lui. Il avait beaucoup compté sur sa famille à ce moment là : bien que Christian et Caroline, ses frère et sœur, avaient été surtout motivés à étouffer l'affaire auprès des médias concernant l'absence de mère des filles, ils lui avaient été d'un soutien sans faille quand il s'était retrouvé à tout gérer en même temps. Aujourd'hui alchimiste reconnu et enseignant à temps partiel à l'académie de Beauxbâtons, Charles remontait peu à peu la pente et se permettait de souffler. Il n'avait pas oublié Darcy Adamson, l'anglaise pour qui il avait craqué étant étudiant.

Pourtant, lui et Gabrielle Delacour, l'une de ses collègues, avaient commencé à se fréquenter dans une relation autre que celle du travail depuis l'année dernière.

Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de la voir arriver dans le début d'après-midi, imposant sa présence à tous en faisant de grands gestes à la recherche de Charles Hardy. Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas venir, mais Gabrielle restait Gabrielle. Cette femme n'en faisait qu'à tête, et c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle lui plaisait tant ; elle représentait tout ce que Charles n'était pas. Il se rappelait d'elle déjà lorsqu'il était encore élève à l'académie de Beauxbâtons. A l'époque, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître : lorsque lui était un septième année bourreau de travail constamment fourré à l'académie, Gabrielle était une cinquième année réputée pour ses duels épiques en compagnie de son groupe d'amis dans la petite ville sorcière. Charles avait même eu le souvenir de trouver cette petite blonde foncièrement agaçante.

Et aujourd'hui, elle venait prendre de ses nouvelles en prenant sur les heures de cours qu'elle dispensait à l'académie. Pour lui, ils flirtaient simplement, au détour de quelques dîners et plus si affinités. Mais quand il la voyait venir jusqu'ici pour s'assurer qu'Andrea allait bien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait plus entre eux.

Juliette remarqua alors une femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés se diriger vers son père et elle. Elle la trouvait très belle et elle devina qu'elle était habituée à attirer le regard des hommes. Sceptique, elle la vit poser une main sur l'épaule de son père. Mais qui était-elle ?

– Toujours pas de nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle doucement en français. Un certain Neville Londubat m'a dit que vous étiez ici... Oh, excuse-moi, quelle erreur de ma part. Je suis Gabrielle Delacour, et tu dois être Juliette ?

La concernée acquiesça, toujours pas plus renseignée sur l'identité de cette femme. Bien sûr, les Delacour étaient une famille influente en France, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

– Gabrielle est ma collègue de travail, elle enseigne l'équivalent des défenses contre les forces du Mal en France, répondit Charles, la voix rauque, en prenant soin d'ignorer la première question de la blonde.

– Je ne t'ai jamais raconté ceci, ajouta Gabrielle dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais c'est Harry Potter qui m'a donné l'envie d'exceller dans cette matière, quand il m'a sauvé lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Son regard se perdit sur le Survivant, comme tout le monde l'appelait. Cependant, Juliette n'avait que faire de la façon dont Gabrielle Delacour avait trouvé sa vocation. Elle fixa d'un mauvais oeil la main de la femme sur le bras de son père. Elle avait envie de sortir, d'aller prendre l'air, de voir du monde. Puis, Rose, répondant presque à ses envies, la rejoignit après en avoir fini avec l'auror chargé de les interroger. Elle lui tendit une main timide pour l'aider à se relever et Juliette la saisit.

* * *

Les cours avaient repris dans l'après-midi pour tout le monde. Andrea Hardy n'avait pas été retrouvée et c'était le sujet de conversation de tous à Poudlard. Des recherches étaient toujours menées dans la forêt interdite et c'était vite devenu le seul endroit où la jeune fille pouvait se trouver. Une bonne partie des Serpentard de sixième année étaient sur le qui-vive et pouvaient à peine se concentrer en cours, inquiets pour leur amie qui ne montrait toujours aucun signe de vie. C'était plus particulièrement le cas de Scorpius Malefoy et William Leighton qui allaient systématiquement voir un adulte pendant les inter-cours pour savoir s'ils avaient enfin des nouvelles.

Juliette quant à elle avait convaincu son père qu'elle serait bien mieux à suivre ses camarades pour se changer les idées au lieu de guetter l'apparition d'Andrea dans le bureau du directeur. Bien sur, cela n'avait pas du tout réussi à la distraire, les cours qu'elle avait ce jour-là n'étant peut-être pas les plus passionnants. Elle était donc morte d'inquiétude à prendre des notes sur son cours d'histoire de la magie tandis que Albus lui jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil inquiets. Il se faisait du soucis à propos de ce qui arrivait à Andrea, mais il avait assez de tact pour ne pas bombarder sa meilleure amie de questions comme tous les abrutis qui les croisaient dans les couloirs.

– Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler avant que je ne rejoigne mon père, leur annonça Juliette quand le cours se termina.

Juliette avait le visage fermé et les lèvres pincées. Rose et Albus échangèrent un regard entre eux. En ce moment, rien n'était plus comme avant. Pas plus tard que l'année précédente, ils n'avaient aucun secret les uns pour les autres et se racontaient absolument tout, jusqu'au point que cela ennuie Albus parfois ; entendre parler les filles de maquillage, de vêtements et d'à quel point Marshall Finch-Fletchey était romantique avait été souvent au-delà des limites de sa patience. Cependant, Rose et lui s'inquiétaient de plus en plus au sujet de leur amie : maintenant, elle ne les prévenait même pas alors qu'elle passait la nuit entière en dehors de la tour Gryffondor. Albus était incapable de dire si Cameron Lloyd avait une influence, bonne ou mauvaise, sur Juliette. Mais il était certain que les choses changeaient et que ce n'était pas forcément dans le bon sens.

Juliette, Rose et Albus étaient enfin sortis dans le parc de Poudlard en attendant l'heure du dîner dans moins d'une heure. Ils avaient voulu aller à l'extérieur pour échapper à la tension omniprésente dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et cela affectait leur moral à tous. Il ne faisait pas très beau. L'atmosphère était électrique, le vent était déchaîné et le ciel couleur gris orageux menaçait à tout moment de lâcher son averse.

– Alors ? hésita Rose après avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquiet au ciel très couvert.

– J'ai des soupçons.

– A propos d'Andrea ? demanda Albus prudemment.

Juliette regarda autour d'elle. A part quelques élèves qui se baladaient près du château, n'osant s'aventurer trop loin avec le temps menaçant, ils n'étaient on ne peut plus seuls. Malgré tout, elle évita de regarder du côté de la forêt interdite, où les recherches étaient toujours en cours pour retrouver sa sœur. Elle avait réfléchi à toute cette histoire depuis le matin. Tout était flou dans son esprit, mais elle avait le pressentiment que ce qui lui avait confié Malefoy et le semblant de dispute qu'elle avait surpris la veille entre Cameron et leur professeur de métamorphose avaient un lien. Et si elle devait faire confiance à quelqu'un dans ce château, les premières personnes à qui elle pensait n'étaient autres que Rose et Albus.

Juliette souffla un bon coup, puis se lança, fatiguée de tout garder pour elle. Elle commença par leur rapporter tout ce que Scorpius Malefoy lui avait raconté en passant par l'épisode du bureau de Aaron Lloyd jusqu'aux inquiétudes de ses parents. Albus et Rose l'écoutèrent attentivement, l'un la fixant sans ciller tandis que l'autre ne troublait son immobilité que pour replacer ses cheveux à cause du vent. Puis elle en vint à arriver aux événements de la veille, qui la confortait dans son choix de se méfier de Maisie et son père dorénavant.

– Et donc hier soir, après mon entraînement, Maisie m'a rejoint dans les vestiaires pour me dissuader de traîner avec Cameron.

– Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu ne réapparaisses pas de la nuit ? s'insurgea Rose avec des yeux ronds. Elle t'a attaquée ? On croyait que tu avais passé la nuit avec ton Serpentard !

Juliette fronça les sourcils, surprise. Elle surprit un regard d'Albus qui fixait Rose avec insistance.

– Comment vous savez ça ?

Il y eut un nouvel échange de regards tandis que les deux cousins semblaient mener une dispute silencieuse. Juliette commença à s'agacer sérieusement face à la situation et les rappela à l'ordre en claquant des doigts. Elle ne serait sûrement pas patiente aujourd'hui, et elle n'en était pas encore arrivée au point culminant de son récit.

– D'accord, concéda Albus en rendant les armes. Toute l'équipe de Quidditch était rentrée depuis au moins deux bonnes heures et tu n'étais toujours pas là, alors je suis allée chercher la carte de James.

– Quelle carte ?

– La carte des Maraudeurs, répondit Albus. J'ai surpris James avec l'année dernière quand j'avais la cape d'invisibilité sur moi. Ce n'est pas une simple carte, elle montre aussi où se trouvent les gens. Non, ne t'emballe pas Juliet, elle ne va pas au delà de la forêt interdite. Bref, on était inquiets alors... on a voulu vérifier Rose et moi. Et c'est là qu'on a vu que tu étais avec Lloyd. Rose voulait te ramener illico au dortoir mais je l'ai convaincue que tu rentrerais bientôt. Le lendemain matin, tout le monde avait pensé que tu avais disparu, comme Andrea. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, tu soupçonnes les Lloyd d'avoir un rapport avec la disparition d'Andrea et tu passes la nuit avec l'un d'eux ?

L'air soucieux d'Albus rendit Juliette coupable de les avoir tant inquiétés. Rose ne le montrait pas mais elle n'avait que très peu dormi en ne voyant pas la brune revenir dans leur dortoir. Et rester silencieuse ne lui ressemblait pas. Aussi Juliette mit de côté ses idées concernant cette fameuse carte pour retrouver sa sœur, et poursuivit ses confidences alors que le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, ses longs cheveux bruns lui volant dans le visage.

– Donc, Maisie n'a pas eu le temps de me faire quoi que ce soit, je me suis enfuie, avoua platement Juliette sans s'y attarder. Et c'est en remontant dans les couloirs que j'ai entendu Cameron se disputer avec Mr Lloyd. Apparemment, Scorpius avait raison, il a des projets secrets et Cameron ne veut pas s'en mêler. J'imagine que ce doit être grave parce que... il a voulu qu'on arrête de se voir.

Un silence s'imposa. Seul le vent se fit entendre pendant quelques secondes. Puis, Rose n'y tenant plus, lâcha ce qu'elle pensait :

– Juliet. J'imagine que tout ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, Andrea vient de... disparaître mais tu ne dois pas te laisser aveugler par ce que tu ressens. Lloyd peut très bien passer pour le gentil garçon devant toi et te manipuler. On entend tous la même chose à propos de son commerce de dingue ! Le professeur Lloyd est beaucoup plus sain que son fils et jamais il ne serait capable de faire du mal à Andrea si c'est ce que tu suggères ! Al ?

Juliette se tourna vers son ami, à la recherche de soutien. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entamer une dispute avec Rose, surtout aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'elle traversait encore sa mauvaise passe de post-séparation qui la rendait désagréable mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de juger les gens comme elle avait tendance à le faire. Juliette mettrait sa main à couper que Cameron n'était pas en train de l'utiliser, elle en était certaine.

– En fait, Rose, dit lentement Albus en choisissant particulièrement ses mots, je pense que Juliet a raison. Ne me dis pas ce que tu n'as pas remarqué comment son comportement avait changé depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre son fils et Juliet. Il a toujours été sociable et avenant, et du jour au lendemain, je l'ai trouvé plutôt sec envers elle. Donc voilà, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il cache quelque chose. Avec l'aide de Maisie. Pourquoi elle soupçonnerait Juliet d'influencer son frère ?

– Donc vous croyez que notre professeur de métamorphose aidé par sa fille est en train de concocter un plan diabolique et qu'Andrea en est une victime ? demanda Rose, sceptique.

– Ou qu'elle se soit trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, murmura Juliette.

Albus acquiesça lentement, ses yeux verts plissés en regardant au loin.

– Ce n'est pas impossible, répondit-il. Rose, il a interdit l'accès à son bureau chez lui, qui sait ce qui s'y trouve. Et Malefoy n'est pas retourné chez les Lloyd récemment ? Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

– Apparemment, les rapports sont devenus tendus depuis que la tante de Malefoy a quitté son mari, précisa Juliette.

– Tiens ! s'exclama Albus en guise de preuve. Si ton professeur adoré n'avait rien à se reprocher, sa femme ne l'aurait pas quitté !

Rose ne répondait rien. Oui, son cousin avait surement raison. Tout n'était pas blanc chez leur professeur. Scorpius Malefoy n'aurait certainement pas raconté n'importe quoi à Juliette sachant que sa sœur était sa meilleure amie. Et à la manière dont Aaron Lloyd s'acharnait sur Juliette pendant les cours alors qu'il était d'ordinaire si sympathique avec ses élèves la poussait à croire en ce que ses amis lui disaient.

– Admettons que les Lloyd cachent un secret, dit soudain Rose sans faire attention aux deux premières années qui passèrent en courant à côté d'elle. Qu'en est-il de ton copain, Juliet ? Il sait forcément ce qui se passe.

– Il n'est pas mon copain, répliqua l'intéressée, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

– Peu importe, il t'a dit quelque chose sur les agissements de son père ?

– Juste qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire de famille compliquée.

Juliette ne croyait pas que Cameron Lloyd la manipulait. Les gens pouvaient croire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle s'en fichait, actuellement, elle entendait de tout dans les couloirs. Une fois, Cameron et elle se rejoignaient pour une nouvelle escapade au « placard à balais », et d'autres fois, ils faisaient affaire ensemble. Mais elle était sure d'une chose et elle n'en démordrait pas : il était sincère avec elle et Juliette avait clairement vu une ouverture la veille en lui.

– Ça serait bien que tu puisses lui poser la question et découvrir ce qu'il sait, ajouta Albus après un long silence.

Ne répondant rien, Juliette ignora les regards de Rose et d'Albus rivés sur elle. Juliette n'avait aucune idée si se confier avait été une bonne idée, finalement. Il n'allaient être que plus suspicieux envers Cameron et cela ne plaiderait pas sa cause, mais en même temps, savoir que Maisie était dangereuse et avait une dent contre elle la perturbait et elle avait plus que besoin de ses amis, de leur soutien et de leurs disputes, si agaçantes soient-elles.

Pour être honnête, Juliette se sentait accablée par cette journée bien trop longue à son goût. Peut-être que si elle ne se sentait pas soulagée d'avoir enfin parlé ses meilleurs amis, c'était parce qu'Andrea était toujours quelque part dans la nature, dans on ne savait quel état ou si elle allait bien.

En fait, Juliette devait se l'avouer, en dépit de tout ce qui se produisait à Poudlard et en particulier avec le mystère des Lloyd, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver la présence de Cameron et de pouvoir s'endormir contre lui une nouvelle fois.

* * *

– Charles, tu devrais manger quelque chose...

Gabrielle Delacour était inquiète à propos du père des deux soeurs. Il était très rarement inquiet, même si ses recherches mettaient du temps à prendre forme, il ne se faisait jamais de soucis pour son travail. Seulement, il avait beau le dissimuler sous ses airs aristocratiques, Gabrielle voyait bien que ses filles était le seul et unique sujet pour lequel Charles Hardy s'inquiétait réellement. La fin d'après-midi approchait à grands pas tandis que Andrea n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Et Charles n'avait toujours rien avalé de la journée.

– Rien ne passera tant qu'on ne la retrouvera pas.

Gabrielle soupira lourdement. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant mais elle imaginait à quel point ils pouvaient être la cause de tant d'inquiétude. La femme aux cheveux cendrés regarda autour d'elle, le château de Poudlard était comme elle se le rappelait lors de sa venue à huit ans. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans l'antichambre accolée à celle de la Grande Salle et Gabrielle se rappelait parfaitement des nombreux portraits de la pièce, dont une femme éméchée répondant au nom de Violette. Elle était venue rendre visite à sa sœur Fleur juste avant le début de la Troisième Tâche.

– Le problème du château, c'est qu'il est presque impossible d'en connaître toutes les cachettes, intervint soudain Harry Potter en débarquant dans la pièce, en pleine conversation avec Neville Londubat. Les salles bougent, les escaliers aussi, les portes se déguisent...

– Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire qu'Andrea peut encore se trouver à l'intérieur ? s'emporta Charles Hardy en relevant brusquement la tête.

Potter haussa un sourcil, puis fit brusquement demi-tour en laissant Neville en plan et sans répondre à Hardy. Il avait une idée, même si elle paraissait très peu porteuse d'espoir en sachant que le château avait été fouillé par des aurors qualifiés, mais si cela pouvait lui permettre de savoir s'ils étaient passés à côté d'un endroit sans s'en rendre compte, il saurait où trouver Andrea. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver son fils aîné, ce qui ne fut pas tâche compliquée. A peine sorti de l'antichambre pour sortir de la Grande Salle, il remarqua tout de suite James, attablé à la table des Gryffondor.

Harry ignora une grande majorité des regards portés sur lui et adressa un petit signe de tête à son fils qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il traversa la Grande Salle en longeant deux des quatre longues tables et débarqua dans le Hall d'entrée où quelques groupes d'élèves le dévisagèrent. Mais peu importait, il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Et puis, étant jeune, il avait eu l'habitude de se sentir épié de la sorte. Il attendit que James le rejoigne, avec l'impression qu'il faisait un bond de trente ans en arrière.

– P'pa ? Alors, toujours pas de nouvelles ?

– J'ai besoin de la carte, James. Je sais que tu l'as.

James fronça les sourcils. Il savait de quelle carte il parlait bien sur, la carte des Maraudeurs qu'il avait volé dans son bureau bien des années auparavant. Pourtant, même si James se doutait que son père était au courant de son incursion dans ses affaires, ce dernier ne lui avait rien reproché à ce sujet. James fouilla dans son sac, à la recherche de la fameuse carte bien qu'il savait qu'elle ne serait d'aucune aide à son père. Il avait déjà vérifié tous les recoins de la carte. Sans résultat.

– Elle n'est nulle part, ajouta James en tendant la carte à Harry.

– _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ , prononça Harry après avoir sorti sa baguette. On ne sait jamais. Tu es allé dans la salle-sur-demande ?

– La quoi ?

James avait donc encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, carte des Maraudeurs ou pas. Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'état de cette salle qui les avait tant aidé pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Il avait essayé d'y entrer le matin-même, pensant qu'Andrea pouvait s'y trouver, mais il avait été impossible de voir la moindre porte. Soit la salle était hors service, soit elle avait été occupée. Pourtant, il avait essayé de penser à toutes les alternatives possibles concernant la Serpentard disparue.

Harry déplia, puis replia la carte, l'observa plus attentivement dans certains coins inexplorés où quelques noms se déplaçaient lentement, mais il n'y avait rien à faire : Andrea Hardy demeurait introuvable. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses mais néanmoins très attentives, Harry abandonna et replia complètement la carte pour la rendre à James.

– Tu as des hypothèses sur ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

– On ne peut rien affirmer tant qu'on ne l'a pas retrouvée, répondit Harry en rangeant sa baguette magique. Tu devrais retourner dans la Grande Salle, James. Je vais voir où en sont les autres.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux petits curieux qui s'étaient approchés pour écouter leur conversation d'une oreille distraite puis fit demi-tour pour se rendre dans le parc de Poudlard. Dehors, c'était presque la tempête. Il ne pleuvait toujours pas mais à la lisière de la forêt, certains arbres étaient couchés par le vent qui avait pris de la force depuis l'après-midi. Il se rapprocha donc de la forêt interdite tout en resserrant sa cape autour de son cou. Décidément, le temps ne les aidait pas.

Puis, soudain, il remarqua un petit attroupement auprès de la cabane de Hagrid. Il était bien trop loin pour discerner quoi que ce soit, aussi s'empressa-t-il de courir pour voir ce qui se passait d'un peu plus près. Plus il se rapprochait et plus les silhouettes se distinguèrent, dont celle massive de Hagrid, quelques uns de ses collègues et avec étonnement son fils Albus et enfin Rose.

– Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-il à peine arrivé et essoufflé.

Harry se rapprocha finalement du groupe et remarqua enfin Juliette Hardy ainsi que son associé Ian Scott accroupis auprès d'une jeune fille aussi blonde que les blés : Andrea Hardy. Celle-ci était assise sur le sol, les genoux repliés contre elle en tentant de cacher son visage avec ses mains. A côté d'elle, Juliette la tenait par l'épaule et lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes. En le remarquant, Scott se releva et fit face à un Harry complètement dépassé par les événements.

– Elle était dans la forêt interdite, dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible par-dessus le vent. On a réussi à la ramener jusqu'ici avant qu'elle ne fasse une crise d'angoisse. Elle est en état de choc.

– Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie immédiatement, ajouta Peters en se joignant à eux.

Harry se retourna vers les deux sœurs et s'accroupit aux côtés de Juliette. Il observa plus attentivement Andrea. Elle avait eu l'air d'avoir passé un long moment dans cette forêt, son uniforme était déchiré, des brindilles emmêlaient ses cheveux et des griffures parsemaient son visage et ses mains. Cependant, ce qui inquiétait Harry était son regard étrangement vide porté sur Juliette. Harry allait prendre les devants pour s'occuper de la jeune fille et l'emmener à l'abri quand Juliette se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants et lui dit d'une voix tremblante :

– Elle a perdu la mémoire. Les épreuves des BUSE sont ses derniers souvenirs.


	11. Au revoir, Poudlard

Retroussant les manches de sa chemise, Cameron Lloyd vérifia une nouvelle fois son livre de potions pour savoir exactement combien de fois il avait besoin de tourner le contenu de sa potion. La salle de classe était remplie de vapeurs aux odeurs tout aussi différentes les unes que les autres, la sienne sentait actuellement la vieille chaussette qui avait traîné trop longtemps dans un sac de Quidditch. Mais c'était ce qui caractérisait la préparation du fameux Veritaserum et Cameron, pas toujours très à l'aise dans cette matière, redoublait de vigilance pour ne pas faire d'erreur et suivre les instructions à la lettre. Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'ils travaillaient dessus et le moins qu'on puisse dire était que la tâche n'était pas aisée.

Cameron jeta un coup d'œil à la préparation de sa voisine de table, une Serpentard de son année avec qui il ne parlait jamais mais qui avait le mérite d'être timide au point de n'adresser la parole à personne. Il se rassura en remarquant qu'il avait un peu d'avance sur elle. Aussi, il alla au devant de la classe chercher les quelques ingrédients qui lui manquaient pour la prochaine étape. Il ouvrit l'armoire de leur professeur et se baissa jusqu'à trouver la boîte contenant des plumes de Jobarbille. Boite qui était désespérément vide. Cameron se releva lentement en cherchant une éventuelle autre boite de plumes quand il reçut un petit coup dans l'épaule.

– C'est ça que tu cherches ?

James Potter le défiait du regard en gardant la boite dans les mains. Cameron l'ignora et repartit à la recherche de ses plumes. Il savait parfaitement que Potter était le petit prodige en potions et que leur professeur vantait ses mérites à chaque cours. Et dans ce cas précis, Potter était en train d'essayer de lui donner les mauvaises plumes. Cependant Cameron n'était pas dupe et bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi doué que lui en potions, il ne se ferait pas avoir par les plumes tâchées que lui proposait le Gryffondor. Enfin, il tomba sur la bonne boîte et se servit trois plumes d'une couleur orange pâle.

– Alors, fit Potter après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à leur professeur qui aidait un Fred Weasley au bord de la crise de nerfs. Andrea Hardy, c'était un marché qui a mal tourné ?

Cameron se tourna enfin vers lui après avoir refermé les battants de l'armoire. Ce Gryffondor était décidément obstiné. Comment Juliette Hardy pouvait-elle supporter un type aussi insupportable que lui ? Pour être honnête, il se foutait complètement de ce que Potter pouvait bien penser de lui. Depuis qu'on avait retrouvé la jeune fille la veille au soir, les soupçons de quelques élèves s'étaient portés sur lui. Sa conscience était tranquille, et ce n'était certainement pas un abruti dans le genre de Potter qui allait le déstabiliser.

– Tu n'as toujours pas digéré le fait que Collins m'ait contacté pour te donner une petite leçon, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le teint de James Potter vira au rouge. Il fulminait. Ses doigts serrèrent plus fermement la boite de plumes qu'il tenait toujours. Cameron n'était guère inquiet à l'idée que Potter se venge de lui. Il avait déjà essayé quelques fois, mais il se trouvait que le Serpentard avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui. Cependant, Cameron devait avouer s'être particulièrement amusé quand Audrey Collins, la petite amie de Potter, trop jalouse pour être normale, l'avait gracieusement payé pour envoyer Potter à l'infirmerie l'année précédente. Le duel lui avait donné un peu de fil à retordre, mais finalement, Potter avait une nouvelle fois fini à ses pieds.

– Sans rancune ?

– Je vais garder un oeil sur toi, Lloyd.

Potter lui lança un dernier regard noir puis balança sa boîte sur le bureau du professeur avant de retourner auprès de son groupe de Gryffondor. Quant à Cameron, il se contenta de revenir lentement vers son chaudron qui commençait à émettre des sons bizarres : une minute plus tard et il aurait été bon à tout recommencer depuis le début. « Foutu Potter ! », pensa Cameron avec humeur. Il lança un regard vers celui qui l'avait retenu et il se rendit compte qu'il le fusillait du regard tout en coupant des fèves sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait.

Ses idées revinrent vers ce qui s'était produit il y a quelques jours alors qu'il rattrapait le coup en s'empressant d'ajouter ses trois plumes dans le chaudron bouillonnant. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, on avait effacé la mémoire d'Andrea Hardy et on l'avait laissée se perdre dans la forêt interdite. Mais Cameron n'en savait pas plus, il n'était presque pas sorti de la salle commune des Serpentard les jours suivants, préférant adopter un profil bas. Ajouté au fait qu'un événement comme l'étrange disparition de Hardy le convainquait d'arrêter ses activités pour un moment.

Chose qui arrivait très rarement, Cameron avait voulu parler de cette histoire à sa famille. Seulement Maisie avait été introuvable, et quand il avait eu l'impression de l'apercevoir au détour d'un couloir, il avait remarqué que sa sœur l'évitait. Cameron trouvait son comportement trop étrange pour être normal, elle qui depuis le début de l'année le collait partout où il allait. Le Serpentard avait donc attendu patiemment jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour avoir l'occasion de parler à son père. Mais entre ses propres cours et ceux du professeur de métamorphose, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le faire. Il en était donc à son dernier cours de la journée sans qu'il n'ait eu de réponse à ses questions concernant Andrea Hardy. Et avec un certain malaise, ses pensées dérivèrent vers la sœur de cette dernière, Juliette.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Serpentard marchait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de son père. A l'heure du diner, Cameron s'était rendu dans la Grande Salle pour s'assurer que Aaron Lloyd était bien là. Et comme il l'avait imaginé, Maisie avait prétexté un mal d'estomac à un groupe d'amis en voyant débarquer son frère. S'il hésitait à dire que Maisie l'évitait, il en était maintenant persuadé. Cameron avait donc passé son repas entier à observer son père à la dérobée. Il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse passer, surtout quand il le voyait raconter des blagues à ses collègues, lui d'ordinaire tellement froid en privé.

Remontant une volée d'escalier en sautant les marches, Cameron n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du fameux bureau. Il était sûr du dénouement de leur entrevue : ils finiraient par entrer dans une dispute. C'était devenu comme une sorte de tradition entre eux. Cameron y était habitué. Il avait grandi au milieu de ces disputes quotidiennes, mais l'une d'entre elles avait particulièrement marqué sa mémoire : quatre ans auparavant, quand Daphné avait enfin annoncé à Aaron qu'elle allait demander le divorce. Son père s'était mis en colère, mais la colère de Daphné était tout aussi destructrice ce soir-là.

– Cameron, je t'attendais, figure-toi.

Aaron Lloyd était assis derrière son bureau, l'air parfaitement calme et reposé. Visiblement il était en train de corriger des copies avant que son fils ne l'interrompe. Cameron s'avança dans la pièce après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui et se posta en face du professeur de métamorphose.

– C'est toi qui lui a effacé la mémoire, pas vrai ? l'accusa-t-il d'emblée.

– Où vas-tu chercher une chose pareille, Cameron ?

Le Serpentard le dévisagea attentivement. Son père lui cachait quelque chose, il en était persuadé. Quelque chose d'important, comme tous les secrets qu'il avait accumulé toute sa vie.

— Qu'est-ce-que les enquêteurs pensent ? lui demanda Cameron. Pourquoi Maisie se met à m'éviter si elle n'a rien à cacher ? Elle n'a jamais réussi à me mentir, à moi.

Aaron Lloyd se leva alors lentement, face à son bureau. Il fit un tas net de ses copies et finalement reporta son regard vers son fils qui l'attendait au tournant.

— Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des questions. Pourquoi es-tu constamment en train de te battre contre cette famille ?

— Je me bats contre toi parce que tu nous détruis, justement, répliqua Cameron d'un ton où l'on percevait la colère.

Aaron soupira et alla ranger son paquet de parchemins dans une sacoche.

— Donc tu me tiens toujours pour responsable du divorce.

Ce n'était pas une question mais Cameron ne chercha pas à le contredire, au contraire. Il décida qu'il n'avait rien à retirer de son père et se retourna pour quitter la pièce. Cependant, arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, il tourna la tête et lança d'un ton grave.

— Je sais que tu lui as effacé la mémoire avant qu'elle ne parte.

La nuit même de leur dispute, quatre ans plus tôt, Daphné Greengrass-Lloyd avait quitté la maison, une partie de sa mémoire effacée et ayant pour seul regret de laisser ses enfants derrière elle. Cameron le savait, car il avait toujours été très proche de sa mère et il s'était immédiatement rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait plus comme avant.

Cameron quitta alors le bureau de son père à grands pas, n'attendant pas une réaction de sa Serpentard divagua alors sans aucune destination en tête, les dix dernières minutes se repassant inlassablement dans son esprit. Avait-il eut raison depuis le début ? Ou tord ? Cachait-il effectivement quelque chose derrière ses airs mystérieux ?

Ses souvenirs le frappèrent de plein fouet, Cameron regarda sa montre et constata qu'il serait en retard. Un garçon de quatrième année cette fois. Et s'il n'y allait pas ? Il n'en avait aucune envie. Ses pensées étaient encore trop focalisées sur son père et sa sœur. Tant pis, il n'irait pas. Il y avait beaucoup plus important à penser. A la place, il se dirigea machinalement vers les étages où les élèves commençaient à être moins présents à cause du couvre-feu qui approchait. Ainsi, il grimpa jusqu'au septième étage sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Une fois arrivé là-haut, Cameron poussa une tapisserie et s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier dissimulé.

Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas libéré ? Pourquoi il sentait toujours ce poids sur son estomac ? Il avait tant d'interrogations que cela lui filait un mal de crâne qui acheva de combattre ses efforts contre sa mauvaise humeur. Cameron ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains, ses doigts pâles glissant dans ses cheveux.

Tout à coup, des voix l'arrachèrent de ses sombres pensées. Des voix qu'il reconnaîtrait sans peine, puisqu'il s'agissait des deux Gryffondor à qui il avait le plus à faire.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner partout, tu sais, dit Juliette Hardy sur un ton de reproche.

– Les aurors t'ont prévenue que tu ne devais pas te balader seule tant que l'affaire ne serait pas résolue, rappela judicieusement James Potter. Tu dois avoir un problème de surdité, pauvre petite Juliet.

Les bruits de pas s'étaient rapprochés, ils ne devaient être qu'à quelques mètres de la cachette de Cameron quand celui-ci se relevait, prêt à s'éclipser par les escaliers où il se trouvait. Puis le Serpentard entendit un coup sec bientôt suivi d'un « _ouch !_ » provenant de Potter. Figé sur place, Cameron écouta la suite de l'échange.

– Je ne suis pas sourde, ni pauvre et ni petite ! répliquait Juliette entre ses dents.

– Pour le « petite », on repassera, miss je n'arrive pas à atteindre la taille d'un Gobelin...

– Ferme-la, Potter.

– Oh allez ! J'essaie de te distraire un peu… Et puis tu as grandi, non ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Cameron se demanda comment Juliette pouvait traîner avec un type tel que lui. Les pas s'éloignaient maintenant et par curiosité, Cameron sortit de sa cachette et regarda les deux Gryffondor tourner au fond du couloir, Juliette marmonnant dans sa barbe tandis que James avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et continuait de la taquiner. Cameron se surprit à envier la place de son ennemi -ou plutôt de l'un de ses ennemis. Tout avait l'air d'être facile entre eux.

Cameron reprit ses esprits et prit la direction opposée à celle que les Gryffondor venaient d'emprunter. Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux de Potter, tout de même, l'idée lui paraissait carrément inconcevable. Pendant toute leur scolarité, il ne l'avait jamais envié, ils étaient bien trop opposés pour se trouver ne serait-ce qu'un point commun. Tout avait commencé en première année où Potter avait été le chouchou de tous alors que Cameron était indifférent à tout le monde. James Potter était le Gryffondor hyper-sociable quand le Serpentard fuyait le contact avec le plus de monde possible.

Leurs différences s'étaient accrues au fil des années. Cameron était devenu l'étudiant que tout Poudlard redoutait, le roi des duels qui demeurait imbattable, tandis que James Potter passait son temps avec ses amis, sa réputation de Poursuiveur au sein de son équipe de Quidditch le rendant encore plus populaire qu'il ne l'était déjà. Malgré sa popularité auprès des professeurs, des filles et des jeunes élèves, Cameron n'avait jamais réussi à lui trouver autre chose que de la simple indifférence. C'était jusqu'à ce que ne débarque Juliette, la digne successeur de celui qui l'avait prise sous son aile. Et là, tout changeait pour Cameron.

Il en était à envier la proximité des deux Gryffondor. Cependant, Cameron ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les nuits où ils les avaient déjà croisés, accompagnés ou non de leurs amis. Les années précédentes, il n'avait ressenti que l'ennui qui le submergeait quand il entendait ces Gryffondor trop bruyants à son goût et qui avaient failli plus d'une fois lui coller un Rusard à peine réveillé à ses trousses. Non, avant qu'il n'ait pu s'y intéresser de plus près, Juliette Hardy lui avait inspiré tout autant d'indifférence que son grand ami James Potter.

S'il n'avait pas eu la stupide idée de s'enfermer dans ce foutu placard avec Juliette lors de cette fameuse soirée, Cameron était persuadé que Juliette et lui auraient continué de s'ignorer mutuellement sans que tout ne se complique pour Cameron. La Gryffondor ne se serait jamais intéressée à lui, les rumeurs courant sur eux deux n'auraient pas existé et finalement, Juliette n'aurait pas insisté pour l'inviter à venir avec elle à Pré-au-Lard. De son côté, cette petite brune ne l'aurait pas tant intrigué et il n'en aurait pas été au point de craquer devant elle pas plus tard que quelques nuits auparavant.

Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Bizarrement, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté son invitation. Même s'il se posait beaucoup de questions à propos de ce qu'il ressentait quand il était avec elle, ou quand il ressentait une pointe de jalousie en la voyant si complice avec James Potter, Cameron arrivait à vouloir la connaître et à passer du temps avec elle. Ces envies nouvelles n'étaient peut-être pas passées si inaperçues aux yeux de tous, pour lui, le solitaire qui se suffisait à lui-même, pour que sa soeur ait ressenti le besoin de l'écarter de la Gryffondor.

Avec agacement, Cameron fit tourner sa baguette magique entre ses doigts. Il lui suffisait de penser à Juliette pour que sa famille soit impliquée.

— Vivement que je quitte cette école, et eux, surtout, marmonna-t-il sombrement.

* * *

Juliette courait, ses pas résonnant d'un bout à l'autre du couloir désert. C'était entièrement de sa faute si elle avait oublié sa carte du ciel à rendre pour son cours de divination. Elle était tellement à côté de la plaque depuis qu'on avait retrouvé Andrea que parfois, elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle pourrait en oublier sa tête. Dix minutes de retard, c'était un record.

Essoufflée, Juliette grimpa à l'échelle menant à la salle de classe de sa professeur de divination et s'excusa devant cette dernière sans qu'elle ne relève le retard de la Gryffondor. Satisfaite de ne pas écoper de points en moins pour sa maison, Juliette traversa l'atmosphère calfeutrée de la pièce pour se laisser tomber à côté de Barbara Hopkins, avec qui elle avait fini par bien s'entendre au fil des semaines.

Tandis que Juliette sortait rapidement ses affaires, Barbara lui murmura un « ça va ? » silencieux auquel elle répondit par un léger sourire. Juliette n'avait aucune envie de s'étaler sur le fait qu'elle était fatiguée à ne plus dormir et terriblement inquiète pour ce qui était arrivé à Andrea. En bref, cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que la jeune fille était à cran, et en ce jour de mi-octobre, elle ne désirait que la venue express des vacances d'hiver. De toute évidence, elles n'allaient pas arriver avant deux bons mois et cette perspective enfonçait complètement le moral de Juliette.

Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille le cours de Trelawney, le regard perdu sur la boule de cristal à la table de Victoria Finnigan installée un peu plus loin.

– Andrea ne se rappelle toujours de rien ? demanda Barbara alors que l'heure était venue de prédire l'avenir de son voisin à l'aide de sa carte du ciel.

– Non, répondit Juliette, lasse.

– Et j'imagine que les aurors n'ont pas de piste, sinon on aurait eu le nom du responsable. C'est vraiment dégueulasse d'effacer la mémoire des gens. C'est _lâche_.

Juliette ne répondit rien, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle y pensait sans arrêt et ses soupçons se portaient naturellement vers les Lloyd à chaque fois qu'elle imaginait ce qui aurait pu être la cause de la disparition d'Andrea. Tout était arrivé à se mélanger dans sa tête. Cameron l'avait-il effectivement manipulée comme le disait Rose ? Elle avait même pensé à l'hypothèse selon laquelle il avait tout mis en place pour qu'elle passe la nuit avec lui et qu'elle continue de lui faire confiance. Mais cela était trop tiré par les cheveux et elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle avait une imagination débordante. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Les Lloyd n'avaient sûrement rien à voir avec cette histoire.

– Albus va bien ? On ne le voit plus vraiment en ce moment, remarqua innocemment Barbara tandis que Juliette tournait les pages de son livre sans aucune idée de ce qu'elle recherchait.

– Très bien, il va très bien, répondit Juliette en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux à la Serdaigle.

– Tant mieux, marmonna Hopkins avant de retourner à sa carte.

Juliette fronça les sourcils puis oublia complètement Barbara, griffonnant quelques mots sans grand sens sur son parchemin. D'après son analyse très superficielle, Barbara Hopkins allait bientôt se découvrir une nouvelle passion, redécouvrir un plaisir d'enfance mais aussi connaître une grande histoire d'amour. La Gryffondor haussa un sourcil quand elle se relut sans grande conviction. Elle ne serait jamais voyante ou dans la profession. Lire dans l'avenir des gens par un simple jeu de carte n'avait jamais été un objectif dans sa vie.

– Hmm, miss Hardy, je vous félicite. Votre analyse est très bien menée, j'accorde cinq points à Gryffondor !

Sonnée, Juliette se redressa sur son pouf et contempla sa professeur se pencher sur la carte que Barbara était en train de faire pour son avenir. A défaut de ne pas avoir fait perdre de points pour son retard, elle en avait même fait gagner, ce qui était plutôt incroyable. Son regard fit l'aller-retour entre sa carte et Trelawney, bluffée par ses propres exploits. La professeur murmura alors un « intéressant » après avoir parcouru l'analyse de Barbara. Juliette, curieuse et surtout intriguée, elle devait bien le dire, arracha le parchemin des mains de Barbara sous la faible protestation de celle-ci.

– Je dois me méfier de mes défauts, et aussi... me préparer au pire ? demanda Juliette, sceptique.

– Oh, tu sais que Trelawney est glauque, c'est pas nouveau.

Juliette resta fixée sur Barbara pendant quelques instants avant de se détourner, ne prêtant que peu d'importance à la prédiction de cette dernière.

L'heure se termina plutôt rapidement au goût de Juliette et à vrai dire, elle ne se donnait jamais vraiment de mal dans cette matière. Aussi, Barbara l'accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie qui a priori se situait sur le chemin de sa salle commune. Elle la salua avec un sourire avant de se rendre une énième fois au chevet d'Andrea, auprès de qui elle avait passé la majorité de son temps ces derniers jours. Sa sœur s'était finalement remise de l'état de choc dans lequel on l'avait retrouvée et bien qu'elle n'ait pas retrouvé la mémoire, Andrea allait beaucoup mieux à présent.

Juliette traversa l'infirmerie vide en direction du lit de sa sœur qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire quand elle la vit arriver. Andrea était assise dans son lit en train de manger un yaourt, visiblement de bien meilleure humeur que la veille.

– Will m'a quand même dit que j'avais passé une semaine avec toi et papa cet été, contrairement à ce que tu m'as affirmé hier, lança Andrea avec un ton de reproche.

Juliette leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'allait quand même pas raconter tout ce qui s'était passé cet été dans les moindres détails. En jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Juliette déchanta vite : son regard s'arrêta sur la chaise de l'autre côté du lit d'Andrea. La veste de son père était posée dessus. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne reviendrait que le lendemain, ayant quelques problèmes administratifs à régler. Andrea se rendit compte du trouble de sa sœur et arrêta sa petite cuillère à mi-chemin entre son pot de yaourt et sa bouche. Elle posa sa collation sur sa table de chevet et soupira.

– Juliette, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Andrea avait adopté un ton hésitant et cela ne fit qu'accroitre l'inquiétude que Juliette éprouvait à son sujet.

– Je quitte Poudlard, poursuivit Andrea rapidement. Papa m'a inscrite à Beauxbâtons.

– Pardon ? s'insurgea Juliette avec des yeux ronds. Tu t'en vas ?

– Oui, c'est tout décidé, confirma Andrea en évitant le regard de sa sœur. Quelqu'un m'a effacé la mémoire et perdue dans la forêt interdite, ce n'est pas suffisant selon toi ? S'ils ont réussi à me coincer aussi facilement, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me sentir en sécurité dans ce château. Et tu sais bien que j'ai toujours eu quelques réserves à propos de Poudlard...

Juliette tomba des nues. Ce n'était pas comme si Andrea et elle passaient tout leur temps ensemble, et c'était même le contraire. Mais apprendre qu'elle s'en allait, qu'elle la laissait à Poudlard seule lui laissait une impression de vide. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait su qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa sœur, bien qu'elles soient éloignées l'une de l'autre.

Cependant, en y réfléchissant bien, Juliette se rappelait des débuts d'Andrea à Poudlard. Si elle avait gardé la tête haute malgré les reproches qu'on lui faisait au sujet de son attitude hautaine et trop proche des professeurs. A l'époque, elle se rappelait voir Scorpius Malefoy et Andrea éviter la majorité des gens dans les couloirs. Ce qui avait bien changé avec le temps.

– Et Malefoy ? Leighton ? Ils comptent sur toi ici !

– Je leur en ai parlé tout à l'heure, murmura Andrea d'un air sombre. Ils ne l'ont pas très bien pris mais je pense que c'est une affaire de temps. Scorpius m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que je me sente bien avant tout. Ça ne peut plus être le cas à Poudlard quand je vois avec quelle facilité on m'a atteinte. Ils vont comprendre, Juliette. Et moi je ne veux plus rester ici.

Juliette dévisagea Andrea comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Ses yeux bleus exprimaient la tristesse, mais quelque part, elle sentait que sa sœur était également soulagée d'un poids. Andrea tendit la main vers celle de Juliette et la serra dans la sienne. Pourtant, Juliette n'arrivait pas à trouver le moyen d'être heureuse pour Andrea. Poudlard avait été une chance pour les deux filles, là où la famille Hardy n'avait pas jeté son influence parfois néfaste, et même une occasion pour elles de se rapprocher de leur mère qu'elles n'avaient jamais connue. Si ce n'était pas l'objectif de Juliette en venant étudier ici, cela avait été pour Andrea une motivation.

– Ne sois pas triste, Juliette, dit Andrea d'une voix douce. Dans moins de deux ans, nous en serons tous au même point, école française ou anglaise.

– Tu dois avoir raison, chuchota la Gryffondor.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvra alors et pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, Juliette resta bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Aaron Lloyd, leur professeur de métamorphose qui faisait fantasmer tant de filles au collège se dirigeait vers elles, un sourire charmeur au visage. Il salua brièvement Pomfresh, la vieille infirmière qui était occupée à trier des documents et les rejoignit comme si c'était tout à fait normal. De son côté, Andrea le regarda d'un air simplement intrigué.

– Andrea, je suis ravi de voir que vous allez mieux, lui dit-il d'un ton chaleureux. J'ai appris à l'instant que vous vous en alliez ?

– C'est le cas, en effet, acquiesça la Serpentard.

– Quel dommage, soupira le professeur Lloyd. Vous étiez l'un de mes meilleurs éléments... Bref, je vous ai amené le contenu des cours que vous avez « manqué », ainsi que quelques annotations personnelles qui pourraient vous aider à reprendre vite le fil pour la métamorphose.

– Oh, fit Andrea, réellement surprise. Merci beaucoup, professeur.

Aaron Lloyd lui tendit une liasse épaisse de parchemin sous le regard admirateur de l'une de ses élèves préférées. Juliette contempla l'échange, à la fois sous le choc, mais aussi très suspicieuse à propos du comportement de leur professeur.

– Et si vous en avez un jour besoin, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou pour que je vous rédige une lettre de recommandation. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez faire carrière dans la médicomagie...

Andrea, des étoiles dans les yeux, remercia une nouvelle fois le professeur sous le regard atterré de sa sœur. Oui, finalement, peut-être qu'Andrea avait raison de partir loin d'ici. Elle serait éloignée de ce professeur aux allures de star qui trompait tout le monde. Juliette le sentait, tout n'était pas clair dans ses gestes et agissements. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Cameron qui semblait torturé par sa propre famille pour s'en rendre compte. A la pensée du Serpentard, son cœur se serra.

– Profitez de votre nouvelle école, Andrea. Quant à nous, Juliet, nous aurons de nombreuses autres occasions de nous revoir.

Et il s'en alla après un ultime sourire à l'intention de la Gryffondor. Pétrifiée, Juliette fixa Aaron Lloyd s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître derrière la porte de l'infirmerie. Et malheureusement pour Juliette, la dernière phrase lancée par le professeur n'avait pas échappé à l'oreille affutée de sa sœur.

– Qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait dire par « nous aurons de nombreuses autres occasions de nous revoir » ?

– Se revoir en cours, je suppose. J'ai un peu de mal avec la métamorphose en ce moment.

Andrea fronça les sourcils, quelques chose lui échappait et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Cependant, elles n'eurent pas l'occasion de s'étaler sur le sujet que Charles Hardy débarqua à son tour dans l'infirmerie. Quand le père des deux filles s'approcha d'elles, il se rendit très rapidement à l'évidence qu'Andrea avait annoncé la nouvelle à Juliette. Celle-ci paraissait avoir avalé quelque chose de travers et à la manière dont elle se triturait la pointe de ses cheveux, Charles pouvait décemment dire que Juliette était inquiète. Andrea lui fit un petit signe pour acquiescer à sa question silencieuse.

– Je me suis demandé si tu voulais venir à Beauxbâtons toi aussi, lui dit Charles en s'asseyant auprès de la Gryffondor. Mais Andrea avait l'air de penser que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Elle s'est trompée ?

– Non, je veux rester ici ! s'empressa de répondre Juliette.

– Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais te demander d'être très prudente. Les aurors sont toujours en train d'enquêter, la dernière piste serait qu'Andrea se soit fait attaquer par un vagabond près de la forêt interdite. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait des limites à l'école mais si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas la bonne piste, ton amie Rose Weasley t'a croisée dans la journée, Andrea. On ne sait toujours pas qui a fait ça, donc Juliette, ne reste jamais seule et arrête de sortir le soir.

Juliette s'apprêtait à protester quand son père lui lança un regard qui ne la trompa pas. Les nombreuses retenues dont elle avait écopé pour avoir rôdé dans l'école après le couvre-feu avaient du lui parvenir aux oreilles.

– Ah, et aussi... hésita-t-il, pas certain de trouver les mots adéquats. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en parler mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que tu quittes ton dortoir la nuit pour rejoindre des garçons.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Andrea qui avait repris son yaourt. Juliette, tu vois quelqu'un ?

Juliette rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Son père allait se faire de fausses idées après qu'elle ait passé la nuit avec Cameron, comme tout le monde à Poudlard. Avec toute cette histoire, elle avait complètement oublié le fait qu'elle soit tombée sur son père alors qu'elle était avec le Serpentard. Et dire que tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait disparu... Depuis qu'elle avait passé du temps avec Cameron, elle en était arrivée à ne pas faire attention à ce que les gens pensaient d'eux, mais pour son père, c'était différent.

– Ta professeur m'a confié que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle te surprenait avec ce garçon, reprocha Charles en guettant prudemment la réaction de sa fille.

– C'est Tourdesac qui t'a dit ça ? s'emporta Juliette en haussant le ton, agacée. Papa, elle raconte n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec aucun garçon, à la fin !

Il y eut un silence gêné. Puis, Juliette se sentit obligée de reprendre la parole.

– Je te le promets, papa, je vais être prudente, dit Juliette d'un ton ennuyé au bout d'une minute de silence.

– Très bien. S'il t'arrive la moindre chose suspecte, tu suis immédiatement les traces d'Andrea, la prévint-il plus sérieusement.

Juliette acquiesça lentement, même si elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter Poudlard. Néanmoins, pour le moment, il valait mieux tenter de rassurer son père et le convaincre qu'elle ne craignait rien en restant ici. Non, Juliette ne pouvait définitivement pas quitter Rose, Albus, James et aussi Cameron. La Gryffondor s'était bien trop attachée au château écossais, à ses petites habitudes et sa bonne cuisine. A l'inverse d'Andrea, elle s'était progressivement sentie à son aise à Poudlard. C'était sa maison. Andrea avait beau s'en aller pour retrouver leur foyer près de leur père, Juliette ne lui enviait pas sa place.

* * *

Andrea accompagnée de son père Charles Hardy quittèrent Poudlard dans la soirée, peu après le diner, le temps que la jeune fille prépare sa valise et ne dise ses derniers au revoir au château dans lequel elle avait vécu pendant cinq ans de sa vie. Andrea avait sous-estimé les efforts que lui demanderait de quitter ce petit monde. Malgré ce qu'elle en avait pensé au fil des années, elle avait créé des liens très forts avec certaines personnes et admettre que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux lui paraissait très difficile. Charles échangeait quelques mots avec Neville Londubat, qui était en relation étroite avec l'affaire de l'effacement de mémoire et son enquêteur Ian Scott.

L'ex-Serpentard luttait contre son envie de pleurer alors qu'elle serrait dans ses bras ses amis tour à tour dans le Hall d'entrée. Sa valise à ses côtés, le départ était plus qu'imminent.

– Andy, promets-moi qu'on se verra aux vacances, lui murmura Scorpius en la serrant contre elle.

– Mon père est d'accord pour que tu viennes après Noël, chuchota Andrea qui ne voulait plus lâcher son meilleur ami. Tu vas me manquer.

Quand Andrea se détacha enfin de Scorpius, elle jura avoir remarqué que les yeux gris de Scorpius étaient brillants. Mais elle était bien trop remuée pour le lui faire remarquer et touchée, ses larmes coulèrent enfin le long de ses joues. C'était dur, de dire au revoir. Mais ce n'était pas un adieu. Et une amitié aussi forte que celle qu'entretenait Andrea et Scorpius ne pouvait pas disparaître avec la distance. Ils se reverraient dans deux mois. Ce serait long, mais vivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble les avait soudés. Andrea chercha à se convaincre que c'était la fin d'un chapitre de sa vie, et qu'elle allait en ouvrir un nouveau, n'oubliant aucun des personnages qui étaient intervenus dans le précédent.

Enfin, Will l'attira doucement à l'écart du groupe et la regarda dans les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer. Au fil de toutes ces années pendant lesquelles ils s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre, il avait fini par tomber amoureux de cette belle blonde hautaine qu'il avait pourtant cru détester au début. Et maintenant, elle le quittait. Quand William Leighton avait appris que sa petite amie avait perdu la mémoire, il avait craint qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de lui, pire, qu'ils avaient régressé de cinq ans, quand il n'était encore qu'un gamin qui se moquait d'elle. Il avait d'abord été soulagé qu'elle le regarde avec tendresse quand il lui avait rendu visite à l'infirmerie. Cependant, le soulagement avait laissé place à un sentiment de révolte : comment avait-on osé faire du mal à Andrea, la fille dont il était fou ?

– Ne pleure pas, Andrea, murmura-t-il en lui essuyant ses joues humides.

– Je t'aime Will, dit-elle entre deux sanglots silencieux.

– Moi aussi.

Andrea se blottit contre lui, les larmes se déversant sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. William la serra contre lui, peut-être un peu trop fort mais il se fichait complètement de laisser transparaitre ses émotions, ils étaient bien au dessus de tout ça désormais.


	12. Dixon et Carlton

_Juliette,_

 _J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Vivement les prochaines vacances que je te fasse un topo de tout ce qui se passe à Beauxbâtons. L'académie est tellement différente de Poudlard que j'ai encore du mal à m'y habituer. Le simple fait de rentrer tous les soirs à la maison est déjà déconcertant pour tout t'avouer. Et tout le monde parle au moins trois langues étrangères ! Oui, rappelle toi, seuls ceux qui n'habitent pas à proximité du château ont droit à une chambre sur place. Honnêtement, ça ne me dérange pas, je fais une coupure en rentrant, parce que comme tu peux l'imaginer, Valentine est une peste et elle n'a pas très bien pris le fait que j'empiète sur son terrain. Comment peut-elle être notre cousine pour être aussi odieuse ?_

 _Il faudra que je te raconte les coups bas qu'elle fait à ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin. Vous, les Gryffondor, vous vous plaigniez de la soit disant guerre avec Serpentard, mais elle est bien pire que nos deux maisons réunies. Et ce n'est pas Damien qui l'en empêche._

 _Sinon, j'ai un peu le mal du pays, je l'admets. Vous me manquez tous. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne prends pas de risques avec ton petit ami secret (Lloyd, vraiment ?)._

 _Oh, et avant que j'oublie, ai-je raté cette nouvelle aussi ? A propos de papa et Gabrielle Delacour ? Dès que j'en ai parlé à papa, il s'est empressé de me répondre que ça ne me regardait pas. Tu étais au courant ?_

 _Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles,_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Andrea H._

Un sourire étendit les lèvres de Juliette. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait guetté avec appréhension l'arrivée du courrier pendant le petit-déjeuner. Et enfin aujourd'hui, elle avait des nouvelles d'Andrea. Au fil des jours qui passaient, Juliette avait ressenti de la frustration, pensant qu'elle ne représentait pas quelqu'un d'assez important pour sa sœur. Mais plus elle y avait réfléchit, et plus elle s'était rendue à l'évidence que changer d'école de magie au bout de cinq ans n'était pas un phénomène courant parmi les sorciers, et Andrea avait très probablement eu besoin de s'acclimater à son nouvel environnement avant de donner des nouvelles.

– Alors, elle va bien ? demanda Rose après avoir beurré son toast.

Juliette acquiesça. Elle éprouva même un certain contentement en apprenant que Rose se souciait d'Andrea. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, Rose n'avait jamais apprécié sa sœur. Et il suffisait que cette dernière s'en aille pour que sa meilleure amie cesse de se tendre inexplicablement à chaque fois que leur sujet de conversation tournait autour des Serpentard, et d'Andrea en particulier. Et il y avait aussi la culpabilité que Rose ressentait pour ne pas avoir prêté attention à Andrea le jour de sa disparition. A sa place, Juliette aurait éprouvé exactement la même chose, elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Rose.

L'enquête quant au coupable n'avait toujours pas avancé de son côté. Ian Scott était très dynamique, on le voyait partout à Poudlard, il prenait des notes lors des trois repas de la journée, planté à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, il scrutait les élèves pendant les inter-cours et parfois, il embarquait quelqu'un pour l'interroger. Mais ses activités et interrogatoires n'étaient connus de personne et on ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il pensait de cette affaire. Juliette avait eu l'occasion de lui parler, quand il avait vérifié sa baguette magique, par simple précaution, et il lui avait parut plutôt sympathique, même s'il mettait un temps à répondre, comme si chacune de ses paroles était étudiée avec soin.

Ce n'était donc pas une surprise que Ian Scott était encore en train de griffonner sans discontinuer sur son calepin ce matin là. Juliette l'observa encore quelques instants avant de ranger la lettre d'Andrea, rassurée. A côté d'elle, Albus relisait l'un de ses devoirs qu'il devait rendre dans le courant de la journée. Il était tellement surchargé de travail que Rose et elle se demandaient comment il pouvait bien gérer toutes ses obligations. Juliette l'admirait pour sa motivation, elle qui pataugeait dans ses cours et était à deux doigts d'abandonner tous ses efforts.

– Après l'entraînement de ce soir, on travaille sur le devoir de botanique ? proposa Juliette à Rose qui buvait son chocolat chaud.

– Oui, ne traîne pas, hein ? J'ai trop de sommeil à rattraper, je pense me coucher de bonne heure ce soir...

Mais Juliette ne l'écoutait plus. La silhouette élancée de Cameron Lloyd venait de passer les portes de la Grande Salle, près de Scott qui le suivit des yeux au passage. Juliette se leva immédiatement, ne faisant pas attention à Rose qui lui demandait ce qui lui prenait. Il n'était pas question qu'elle le laisse filer une énième fois. Juliette en avait plus qu'assez de le suivre et pour une raison obscure, Cameron l'évitait. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis le matin où on avait annoncé la disparition d'Andrea, et depuis ce moment, le Serpentard s'était appliqué à la fuir.

L'inévitable arriva une nouvelle fois tandis que Cameron remarquait Juliette qui s'était levée et remontait la table des Gryffondor à grands pas : il s'empressa de faire demi-tour et une fois passées les portes, il fut hors de portée de vue de Juliette. La Gryffondor se retint de jurer quand elle débarqua, furieuse, dans le Hall d'entrée. C'était la même chose depuis une semaine. Mais Juliette n'était pas prête d'abandonner aussi facilement. Il la connaissait très mal.

– C'était flagrant ce matin, remarqua Albus en arrivant à ses côtés. Il se prive de venir prendre son petit-déjeuner pour te fuir, c'est dingue.

Elle avait tout essayé pour le coincer : l'intercepter à la fin d'un de ses cours, le chercher dans les cuisines quand il ne se présentait pas aux horaires des repas, et même tenter de suivre Maisie dans l'espoir qu'elle le mènerait à lui. Mais voilà, Cameron semblait être le roi de la fuite, il trouvait toujours le moyen de se fondre dans la masse pour disparaître et il ne semblait pas avoir de contact avec sa sœur du tout, ce que Juliette trouva bizarre. Néanmoins, elle n'abandonnait pas et sa volonté de lui parler et de le voir était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'elle le laisse filer encore très longtemps.

Juliette accompagna Albus et Rose à la volière, se demandant ce qui clochait chez elle. Puis elle repensa à ce qu'Albus lui avait dit. Elle essaya de se souvenir si elle lui avait fait quelque chose qui aurait pu justifier le comportement de Cameron. Aurait-il pris peur quand elle lui avait confié vouloir passer du temps avec lui, qu'elle se fichait de ce que pensaient les autres tant qu'elle était avec lui ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait l'air de l'avoir bien pris en se réveillant le lendemain matin.

– Mais oui ! s'exclama Juliette à haute voix en se souvenant.

Albus se tourna vers elle alors qu'il attachait sa lettre à l'une des chouettes de l'école. Juliette se traita d'idiote pour la seconde fois de la matinée. Cameron avait pourtant été clair ce soir là. Il l'avait prévenue. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle le laisse tomber et qu'elle l'oublie. Tout s'éclairait dans son esprit. Aaron et Maisie Lloyd s'en étaient pris à elle, et Cameron avait voulu la tenir à l'écart. Cameron Lloyd était-il en train de l'éviter pour ne pas lui attirer de problèmes ?

Et quels problèmes. Si les secrets de la famille Lloyd avaient un lien avec la perte de mémoire d'Andrea, elle était enfoncée dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou : l'idée de s'écarter du Serpentard la déprimait, quoi que soit sa part de responsabilité auprès d'Aaron et de Maisie.

Prise d'un éclair de génie, Juliette jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il leur restait une petite demi-heure avant leur premier cours de la journée. Prête à tout pour débusquer Cameron Lloyd, elle laissa Rose et Albus en plan et leur donna rendez-vous dans leur salle de sortilèges. A cette heure ci, les gens devaient être en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Cependant, ce n'était pas le genre de James Potter de manger très tôt.

– _Omelette au fromage_ , marmonna Juliette à la Grosse Dame, essoufflée par sa course effrénée.

Juliette fit irruption dans la salle commune bondée et attira quelques regards de curieux. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, cherchant une tignasse brune en bataille ou un rire caractéristique à la James. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la pièce où il y avait tellement de monde qu'elle se demandait comment ils arrivaient à s'entendre, sans trace de son ami. Prête à tout pour trouver le Serpentard, Juliette se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le dortoir des garçons, ignorant royalement les exclamations provenant de la salle commune. « Cette porte, c'est le dortoir d'Al... », se souvint-elle tandis qu'elle recherchait activement le dortoir de James.

– Hé ! s'écria un cinquième année, torse nu, quand Juliette ouvrit la porte de son dortoir à la volée.

– Oups, désolée !

Les joues légèrement rosées, Juliette s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière elle et continua son inspection jusqu'à la dernière porte, espérant enfin tomber sur le dortoir des septième années. Et cette fois ne la déçut pas, elle fit face à Troy Macmillan qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Un instant choqué d'avoir presque foncé dans la petite brune, il prit vite un air suspicieux.

– Hardy ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

– Il faut que je parle à James, répondit Juliette en essayant de se faufiler entre lui et l'encadrement de la porte.

– C'est pas pour vous disputer, hein ? s'assura Macmillan, inquiet tout à coup.

– Pas aujourd'hui.

– Fais pas attention au bordel, Fred était de corvée ce weekend.

Macmillan la laissa enfin passer dans le bazar sans nom qui constituait le dortoir des garçons de septième années. Un simple oubli de corvée ne pouvait pas justifier un dortoir dans cet état. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se dire que oui, tant de désordre était possible : les lits étaient bien entendu défaits, deux des cinq lits à baldaquin de la pièce n'avaient plus de rideaux, et c'était sans parler du plancher jonché d'objets en tous genres qui allaient des bouteilles vides de Whiskey pur-feu -Juliette haussa un sourcil- jusqu'aux vêtements et livres abandonnés à même le sol. Ayant une petite pensée pour les affaires bien ordonnées d'Albus, Juliette fit un pas en avant et roula sur une baguette magique.

Juliette jura, étendue dans les décombres qui lui arrachèrent un nouveau juron quand elle se vit offrir la vue sous le lit le plus proche. Dégoûtée, elle vit une main apparaître dans son champ de vision. C'était un ami de James et Fred, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de la position de la sixième année. Juliette se redressa tant bien que de mal grâce à l'aide du septième année qui retourna fumer, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, toujours secoué d'un rire silencieux.

– C'est con, t'as paumé ma baguette là dessous, lui dit-il regardant le lit et son tas de déchets.

– Si elle ne trainait pas par-terre, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Où est James ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est déjà descendu…

Le septième année lui désigna la porte de la salle de bains d'un signe de tête. Se détournant du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, Juliette garda son objectif bien en vue et évita tous les obstacles jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bains. Puis elle frappa comme une démente à la porte, pressée d'en finir avec ces bordéliques de septième année. Néanmoins, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'en aurait pas fini de sitôt en entendant Fred Weasley chanter couvrant l'eau qui coulait.

– James, sors d'ici ! C'est urgent j'ai besoin de ton aide ! JAMES POTTER ! Ça leur prend souvent de se laver à cette heure là ? C'est bientôt le début des cours !

– Ils sont tombés sur Peeves en descendant à la Grande Salle, répondit le garçon au bord de la fenêtre. Et encore, ils n'ont rien reçu comparé à Melinda, elle avait plein de trucs collants dans les cheveux. Dégueu', si tu veux mon avis.

Encore plus dégoûtée qu'une minute auparavant, Juliette se remit à tambouriner à la porte sans discontinuer quand celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin. Juliette se força à ne pas se déconcentrer de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans cette situation. Plus vite elle sortirait d'ici et plus vite elle rejoindrait Cameron. James se tenait devant elle, seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bains à la taille, et bien qu'elle soit habituée à le voir se changer dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point James était attirant. Audrey Collins était chanceuse. Très chanceuse.

Puis elle se retint de se frapper la tête contre le mur. « Juliette, tu es en train de mater James ! », s'alarma-t-elle. Pour rendre la situation encore plus gênante, l'ami de James se mit à siffler d'un air appréciateur. Mais James, heureusement, ne remarqua pas le trouble de Juliette et ignora les sifflements de son camarade.

– Quoi, quoi, QUOI ? fit-il en prenant une voix nasillarde.

– Tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ? On a effacé la mémoire d'Andrea, tu crois que c'est drôle ?

Enervée contre lui pour elle ne savait quelle raison tout ce qu'elle voulait était d'enfin sortir de cet enfer. Et inconsciemment, cette affaire d'agression d'Andrea devait lui porter sur les nerfs.

– J'ai besoin de ta carte. S'il-te-plait, ajouta-t-elle subitement.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux encore trempés et dégoulinant sur lui, encore déconcerté par le changement de ton de Juliette. Sa colère contre lui le laissa même plus stupéfait que le fait qu'elle soit au courant pour la carte des Maraudeurs.

– Comment tu... hésita-t-il, son air moqueur définitivement envolé.

– Je le sais, c'est tout. S'il-te-plait, James, juste pour aujourd'hui, je te la rends dès ce soir, l'implora-t-elle d'une voix aux accents désespérés.

James la poussa doucement sur le côté pour entrer dans le dortoir, et après avoir murmuré un « ah » contrit, il chercha du regard où il pouvait avoir bien laissé la fameuse carte. Fred l'avait utilisée le matin même pour suivre son ex-petite amie et il ne l'avait pas revue depuis. Ne sachant pas où chercher, il tâtonna l'endroit où aurait du se trouver sa baguette magique puis se rappela qu'avec ce qui le recouvrait, il ne risquait pas de l'avoir sur lui. Il se retourna vers une Juliette gênée avec ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine, n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait sa baguette.

– Appelle-la.

– Qui donc ? s'étonna Juliette.

– La carte, Juliet, la carte, répondit James d'un ton blasé.

– _Accio carte des Maraudeurs !_ lança-t-elle après avoir sorti sa baguette.

Rien ne se produisit, pas même un bruissement parmi toutes les affaires entreposées sur le sol. Juliette haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction du septième année qui se contenta de marmonner que la carte était pourtant bel et bien dans la pièce. James entreprit alors ses recherches, bien que Juliette ne sache pas s'il cherchait sa propre baguette ou la carte des Maraudeurs. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle touche au moindre objet dans cette pièce. Sa patience avait des limites et Fred qui chantait faux l'une de ses chansons préférées des WWW lui tapait sur le système.

– Par Merlin, James, va t'habiller ou garde cette serviette ! s'exclamait la sixième année en détournant le regard, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

– Tu veux la carte oui ou non ? répliquait James, un paquet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue à la main.

Juliette était à deux doigts de shooter dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur le sol. C'était complètement ridicule. Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer et elle se retrouvait à quatre pattes dans le dortoir des garçons à tenir entre ses doigts des caleçons à l'aspect douteux. Fred avait fini par sortir de la douche, et habillé de son côté, il s'était mit à aider Juliette et James, avec la présence de leur camarade de dortoir qui fumait tranquillement en observant le paysage des montagnes environnantes. De son côté, Juliette était au bord de la crise de nerf et si elle n'arrivait pas à voir Cameron à la fin de cette journée, elle sauterait de la tour d'astronomie pour mettre fin à ses malheurs.

– J'étais pourtant certain de te l'avoir rendue, marmonna Fred en levant pour la vingtième fois sa baguette magique. _Accio carte !_

– C'est pas possible ! s'exaspéra James en jetant dans les airs un nouveau paquet de friandises. Elle n'a pas quitté le dortoir, cette maudite carte est forcément dans les parages !

– Je vous préviens, il n'est pas question que j'aille chercher dans votre salle de bain, dit Juliette en osant à peine imaginer l'état de la pièce.

– On peut aller y faire un tour tous les deux si tu veux, répondit Fred avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Juliette le fusilla du regard en mettant le plus d'espace possible entre Fred et elle, préférant aller voir du côté de James si elle ne pouvait pas repérer un morceau de parchemin. Une minute plus tard, James trouva enfin sa baguette magique avec une exclamation victorieuse quand Juliette se stoppa dans ses recherches, le regard fixé sur un vieux morceau de parchemin. Elle n'y croyait plus, aussi elle se sentit incapable de pouvoir sortir le moindre mot. A la place, elle désigna d'un doigt tremblant la carte sur laquelle était assis l'ami de James et Fred. A un mètre d'elle, James suivit du regard la destination qu'elle montrait, interloqué qu'elle montre le derrière de Carlton.

– Carl, t'es assis sur quoi là ? demanda-t-il calmement, même si à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait.

Le dit Carlton leva sa tête blonde sale vers James, étonné qu'il soit devenu aussi subitement le centre d'attention de Juliette, James et Fred. Il se leva finalement, libérant enfin la carte des Maraudeurs qui fila droit sur Fred. Juliette n'en croyait pas ses yeux d'avoir face à elle un garçon pareil. Déjà, il perdait sa baguette en la laissant trainer, mais en plus, ils les laissait chercher pendant un quart d'heure un objet sur lequel il était assis. En la regardant plus attentivement, Carlton sembla finalement réaliser quelque chose :

– Eh mais attends, tu serais pas la sœur de celle qu'est partie la semaine dernière ?

Fred leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit Juliette, qui trop choquée pour avoir bougé entre temps, prit d'un air absent la carte qu'il lui donnait.

– Il serait pas un peu... lent d'esprit ? lui demanda Juliette, ahurie.

– Ouais, il a toujours été comme ça, confirma Fred, affligé de son côté. Mais on se marre bien avec lui.

– Je vois ça, murmura Juliette en jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours.

James secouait lentement la tête de droite à gauche, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas avoir perdu patience face à Carlton. Il était complètement dans les nuages la plupart du temps, et ajouté au fait que ce qu'il fumait n'était pas toujours légal, certains jours se révélaient être très difficiles pour ses camarades qui essayaient de le couvrir. James soupira en détournant enfin son attention de Carlton et s'apprêtait à adresser la parole à Juliette, au moins pour lui dire comment effacer la carte lorsqu'elle aurait fini de l'utiliser, mais son amie n'était plus là.

– Elle sait l'utiliser au moins ? lui fit remarquer Fred en se jetant sur son lit.

Mais James l'écoutait à peine, il s'était précipité sur la porte du dortoir pour la rattraper. La carte des Maraudeurs était bien trop précieuse pour que Juliette se fasse avoir avec et n'ait pas le temps de la cacher aux yeux des professeurs ou des yeux trop curieux. Il sauta les marches quatre à quatre et déboucha finalement dans la salle commune.

– Juliet, attends ! s'écria-t-il en la voyant disparaître par l'ouverture du portrait.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et à la réflexion, James remarqua qu'il y avait plus de monde que d'habitude chez les Gryffondor. Pas très loin de lui, il reconnut la fille du dortoir de Rose et Juliette qui donnait de l'argent à son pote avec réticence et une fille se mit même à rire en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Avec horreur, James se rappela de sa tenue très légère dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce n'était absolument pas le genre de spectacle qu'il aimait donner.

– Nom d'un Scroutt.

* * *

Une surprise de taille attendait pourtant les Gryffondor et Serdaigle à leur dernier cours de la journée, celui de métamorphose. Juliette avait eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, et plus particulièrement dans ce cours tenu par Aaron Lloyd en personne. Depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie dans lequel le quadragénaire avait complètement aveuglé Andrea par sa bonté, il avait été continué à être aussi sec envers Juliette dans la semaine qui suivit. Il se comportait avec elle comme si elle était un cas irrécupérable et ne cessait de vanter les exploits magiques dont Andrea était capable. Son attitude n'avait échappé à personne, mais on la mettait sur le compte du fameux « tu prends du bon temps avec son fils dans les placards à balais de l'école ».

La sixième année en venait parfois à se demander si elle ne devenait pas folle et qu'elle se faisait des idées.

– Juliet, concentre-toi, la réprimanda Rose. Tu ne voudrais pas encore lui donner une raison de nous enlever des points ?!

Rose attendit patiemment que Juliette se concentre sur le sort qu'elle devait lancer en ignorant les bavardages tout autour d'elles. La partie pratique était toujours légèrement plus bruyante que la partie théorique du professeur. Pour l'instant, ils étaient chargés de s'entrainer par binôme pendant que Lloyd passait dans les rangs pour donner des conseils ou pour le seul cas de son amie, l'enfoncer. Rose s'efforça alors de la conseiller du mieux qu'elle pouvait tant que son professeur faisait lentement, mais sûrement, le tour de la classe. Rose vit avec dépit quelques minutes plus tard que le professeur était arrivé près d'elles et que Juliette n'avait toujours pas réussi à lancer convenablement ce maudit sortilège.

– Mr Lloyd !

Les deux amies se tournèrent dans un mouvement vers le devant de la classe où Ian Scott, l'auror chargé de l'enquête, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aaron Lloyd fronça les sourcils, paraissant de mauvaise humeur face à l'intervention inopportune dans son cours.

– Votre présence ainsi que celle de vos élèves est demandée immédiatement dans la Grande Salle.

– S'agit-il de... commença le professeur de métamorphose.

– Oui, c'est bien ce dont il s'agit, le coupa Scott après un bref regard vers Juliette.

Et il disparut, laissant place à un brouhaha dans la classe que même Aaron Lloyd n'arriva pas à arrêter. Tous les élèves parmi les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle de sixième année s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, sous les directives de leur professeur qui tentait vainement de leur imposer le silence. Un grand rassemblement ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose et vu l'air déterminé de Scott, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que le coupable ait été enfin démasqué.

Juliette était dans un état second, elle suivait Rose sans faire attention où elle marchait, partageant à peine l'excitation des autres à l'idée de découvrir le coupable. Elle était déçue. Cette déception était due au fait que l'auteur du crime ne pouvait être Aaron Lloyd, qui de toute évidence n'avait pas été considéré comme tel par Scott. Elle s'était lourdement trompée, et son état mental l'inquiéta de plus en plus. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans l'ordre de ses préoccupations, elle appréhendait de connaître l'identité de celui qui avait effacé la mémoire de sa sœur.

Quand Albus débarqua à ses côtés alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers mobiles et à la vue de son regard troublé : elle sut qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle. Si Aaron Lloyd n'était pas suspecté, qui pouvait l'être ?

A deux pas de la Grande Salle, ils se retrouvèrent mélangés avec tous les autres élèves, eux aussi appelés à rejoindre le rassemblement. Juliette se sentait fébrile. Tout un tas de scénarios s'imposèrent à son esprit dans lesquels Cameron Lloyd avait été nommé grand coupable. Cependant, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, bien trop bruyante et en effervescence, Juliette remarqua tout de suite le Serpentard dans un coin de la pièce, observant avec attention le professeur Flitwick. C'était le moment où jamais, Juliette allait aller le rejoindre et il n'aurait pas l'occasion de s'enfuir, révélation du coupable ou non.

Mais alors que Juliette avait parcourut trois mètres dans la direction de la table des Serpentard, on la retint fermement par l'épaule pour la rediriger vers sa propre table. La poigne étant forte, elle se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Rose qui la forçait à les suivre. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle croisa le regard de Aaron Lloyd, froid et sûr de lui.

– Par là, Hardy.

Juliette fronça les sourcils en rattrapant Rose et Albus au milieu de la table des Gryffondor. Tout ceci ne prouvait qu'une chose aux yeux de Juliette : son professeur l'avait dans le collimateur et il était décidé à l'éloigner de son fils. Elle se demanda vaguement si c'était lui qui avait obligé Cameron à l'éviter.

– Au moins tu ne t'es pas pris un nouveau vent par ton Romeo, remarqua Rose tandis que les élèves s'installaient autour des tables.

– Mon Romeo ?

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par le manque de culture moldue de son amie. Et en remarquant le regard interrogateur de son cousin, lui non plus n'avait pas compris l'allusion. Même si Rose aimait lire, livres moldus ou non, ce n'était pas le cas de ses amis, à son plus grand malheur.

– Romeo et Juliet, précisa Rose d'un ton de maître d'école. Un classique. C'est une belle histoire d'amour, pas la meilleure à mon goût, mais elle a réussi à me faire pleurer quand je l'ai lue.

– Laisse-moi deviner, se moqua Albus après avoir lancé un regard noir à la personne qui l'avait bousculé. Comme dans tous les contes moldus, ils ont fini par se marier et ont eu de nombreux enfants ?

– Pas du tout. Ils meurent tous les deux.

Rose ponctua sa réplique d'un regard appuyé en direction de Juliette qui la contemplait. Essayait-elle de lui faire passer un message ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle oublia bien vite ce que Rose venait de raconter : la Grande Salle était pleine et Ian Scott venait d'arriver fermant les battants de la grande porte avec grand fracas. Le bruit occasionné fit taire toutes les conversations et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ensuite, le menton en l'air, Scott remonta l'allée centrale, prêtant peu d'attention à toute l'attention de la pièce concentrée sur lui.

Du côté des Serpentard, Scorpius Malefoy, William Leighton, et leurs amis chuchotaient frénétiquement en lançant des regards réguliers à l'estrade professorale vers laquelle Scott se dirigeait. Avec un peu de tristesse, Juliette songea qu'il manquait décidément quelqu'un à leurs côtés, mais elle se détourna rapidement et son regard tomba cette fois sur Cameron Lloyd. Les bras croisés, il fixait son père sans s'en écarter. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de lui prêter attention : auprès des autres professeurs, il parlait avec Neville Londubat à voix basse.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Juliette se reporta sur Filius Flitwick qui, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Ian Scott, se retourna vers l'assemblée. Il balaya la salle du regard, ses yeux s'arrêtant de temps à autre sur tel ou tel élève. Derrière lui, pas un professeur ne manquait. L'attente était bien trop longue.

– Chers étudiants de Poudlard, vous devez vous douter de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai tous réunis ici. Je tiens à m'excuser en premier lieu de vous avoir dérangé dans vos occupations. Or, j'ai une nouvelle de première importance à vous faire partager. Elle concerne votre ancienne camarade qui a quitté l'école suite à son agression. J'estime donc que tout le monde mérite ici de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Pour que cela n'ait plus à se reproduire au sein de cet établissement.

Rose, Albus et Juliette échangèrent des regards surpris, et autour d'eux des murmures avaient repris face à l'intervention du directeur de l'école. Celui-ci fit une pause, laissant le temps à ses paroles de faire son chemin dans l'esprit de son auditoire. Il continua ensuite son discours tandis que derrière lui, Scott faisait quelques aller-retours au devant de la table des professeurs.

– Ce qui s'est produit est inexcusable. Laisser vos différents prendre le dessus n'est pas la solution. C'est pourquoi cette personne a été expulsée de l'école et vous vous rendrez compte d'un moment à l'autre de son identité.

Flitwick fit une nouvelle pause face aux interrogations des élèves face à lui. Ian Scott rejoignit alors le directeur au devant des élèves. Près de Albus, Rose et Juliette, Fred Weasley se leva et demanda d'une voix parfaitement nette qui se détachait des chuchotements :

– Et qui est le coupable ?

L'enquêteur sourit, guère perturbé par l'intervention du jeune homme métisse aux yeux clairs.

– Fiona Dixon a décidé d'effacer la mémoire d'Andrea Hardy après une dispute. Le sortilège _Oubliettes_ a bien été lancé de sa baguette, il n'y a aucun doute.

Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle et la voix de Ian Scott fut noyée dans la masse. Juliette n'en revenait pas. Fiona Dixon. Fiona Dixon, une Serpentard de leur année. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus choquée que ça. Elle se rappelait encore de la fille qui avait la réputation de tricher à tous ses examens. Les seules autres fois où elle entendait son nom, c'était parce qu'elle était associée à sa donneuse d'ordre : Maisie Lloyd. Le sang de Juliette se glaça dans ses veines. Le sbire de Maisie était coupable.

— Votre attention, s'il-vous-plait ! couina la petite voix du professeur Flitwick en s'avançant aux côtés de Scott.

Le calme revint peu à peu pendant que, la gorge nouée, Juliette échangeait un regard inquiet avec Rose assise face à elle.

— En raison du départ de miss Hardy, son amie Maisie Lloyd a été promue au rang de Préfète, leur annonça-t-il en se tournant vers la table des Serpentard.

— Elles ne sont même pas amies, répliqua Albus à voix basse.

— Et vive l'impartialité, la fille d'un prof… remarqua James assis à côté de son frère.

Devenue livide, Juliette se figea sur son banc tandis que les discussions reprenaient dans la Grande Salle. Albus la prit par le poignet dans un geste rassurant mais Juliette le repoussa doucement et se leva, attirant de nombreux regards vers elle. Puis, comme dans un état second, elle se dirigea alors vers la table des professeurs.

— Vous pouvez sortir ! s'exclama alors le directeur en s'adressant à tous les élèves. Le dîner sera servi dans une heure !

Décidée à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, Juliette arriva rapidement auprès de l'enquêteur alors que les professeurs essayaient de remettre de l'ordre dans la salle. Elle sentait les regards lui vriller le dos et les murmures parvenaient jusqu'à elle. Pourtant, elle s'en fichait. Le fait que Maisie Lloyd ait été nommée Préfète pour remplacer sa soeur lui avait insufflé une poussée d'adrénaline.

— Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ? l'attaqua-t-elle. Vous connaissez les raisons de leur dispute ? Comment vous pouvez être certain qu'elle n'a pas été contrainte de lui effacer la mémoire à cause de quelqu'un d'autre ?

A ce moment là, Juliette croisa le regard de Maisie Lloyd, rayonnante, quelques mètres plus loin, son nouvel insigne de préfète de Serpentard épinglé à sa poitrine. Juliette serra les poings.

— On se calme… Juliet ? l'intima Scott en mettant ses mains en avant. J'étais en France hier soir et nous…

— Je n'y crois pas ! s'exclama Scorpius Malefoy en débarquant à côté de la Gryffondor. Je vous ai dit hier que Fiona et Andrea ne s'étaient jamais disputées ou quoi que ce soit… Elles se supportaient ! Fiona Dixon n'aurait jamais été capable de jeter un tel sort !

Derrière eux, la moitié des élèves étaient sortis, mais la plupart étaient en train de jeter des coups d'oeil curieux au petit groupe que Juliette, Malefoy et Ian Scott formaient. Des premières années les montraient même du doigt tandis que les professeurs Londubat et Lloyd les rejoignirent à leur tour.

— C'est une situation délicate, monsieur Malefoy, se défendit Ian Scott. Miss Dixon m'a tout avoué hier, le sortilège a bien été lancé de sa baguette. Andrea m'a confirmé elle-même qu'elle avait des problèmes avec ses camarades de dortoir.

— Des problèmes ? demanda Juliette, de plus en plus pâle.

— Elle n'a jamais été vraiment appréciée des autres filles de Serpentard, lui expliqua Scorpius d'un ton patient. Mais cela n'explique pas le comportement de Fiona, elle n'aurait jamais fait de mal à un doxy !

— Et elle ne pouvait même pas donner une réponse d'elle-même à un examen ! s'emporta Juliette. Tout le monde le sait, elle obéissait à tous les ordres de Maisie !

Aaron Lloyd la foudroya du regard, ce qui aurait suffi à la Gryffondor en temps normal pour la refroidir. Pourtant, elle sentait la colère monter peu à peu en elle. Tout comme Scorpius Malefoy, elle avait du mal à croire que Fiona Dixon ait été capable d'effacer la mémoire d'Andrea. Neville Londubat adressa un avertissement silencieux à la jeune fille.

— Je sais que vous êtes inquiète à propos de votre soeur, concéda Scott, désireux de rompre l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait. Mais vous ne pouvez pas lancer de telles accusations.

— Je n'accuse personne, répliqua Juliette qui s'enfonçait les ongles dans ses paumes. Je rapporte les faits, Dixon était incapable de prendre des décisions sans Maisie Lloyd. Et vous la nommez préfète ?

Scorpius acquiesça avec sévérité et le silence se fit encore plus tendu entre les deux élèves et les trois adultes. Le professeur de métamorphose croisa les bras en fixant Juliette et Malefoy tour à tour, ne prenant cependant pas la peine de défendre et démentir les accusations portées sur sa fille.

— Juliet, venez avec moi, lui dit alors Londubat en rompant le cercle qu'ils avaient formé.

— Je…

Incertaine d'en avoir terminé avec l'enquêteur et le silence étrange de Lloyd, Juliette se vit néanmoins contrainte de suivre son directeur de maison qui prenait déjà la direction de la sortie. Profondément agacée, Juliette trainait le pas à contrecoeur. Londubat restait son professeur préféré, mais elle avait tellement de questions au sujet de l'agression de sa soeur qu'elle lui en voulait de l'avoir entrainée en dehors de la Grande Salle alors qu'elle avait besoin de réponses. Une fois sortis de la Grande Salle, Londubat se tourna vers elle.

— Vos intentions partent d'un bon sentiment, mais l'enquête est close. Fiona Dixon a réellement effacé la mémoire d'Andrea. Elle n'a pas pu contrôler sa magie et elle a effacé bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait prévu… Il n'y a plus rien à faire.

— Mais…

— Peut-être que cela vous semble injuste, mais vous ne pouvez pas accuser quelqu'un sans preuve, la coupa-t-il, l'air indulgent néanmoins.

Ils étaient dans le Hall d'entrée. Non loin, un groupe de Gryffondor les regardaient mais ils étaient trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Se sentant plus que jamais incomprise, Juliette lança un regard noir à l'entrée des cachots comme si c'était la cause de tous ces problèmes. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Neville Londubat qui la regardait avec un sourire bienveillant.

— J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, ici, à Poudlard, lui confia-t-elle à voix basse.

— C'est normal, après ce qu'il vient d'arriver.

Juliette détourna le regard, agacée. Il ne comprenait pas et il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas « accuser » Maisie Lloyd, mais entre Fiona Dixon et cette dernière, pour Juliette, il n'y avait aucun doute : c'était Maisie Lloyd qui avait le plus de raisons d'en vouloir à Andrea.

— Tu devrais aller rejoindre tes amis, ils t'attendent, lui dit-il après quelques instants en désignant le bas des escaliers. Mais avant, souviens-toi que tu peux venir me voir si tu as un problème, d'accord ?

Juliette acquiesça rapidement et Neville lui adressa un dernier sourire rassurant avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Profondément plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune fille rejoignit lentement le groupe de Gryffondor qui, sans surprise, discutaient vivement de la nouvelle. Quand elle débarqua aux côtés de Rose et de Troy Macmillan, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Rose la prit dans ses bras, et surprise, Juliette n'eut pas le temps de rendre son étreinte que son amie s'écarta d'elle pour mieux la regarder.

— Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Macmillan d'un ton inquiet.

La jeune fille hocha la tête mais son irritation reprit de plus belle quand elle constata que tout le monde la fixait avec un air soucieux. Elle s'apprêtait à leur faire remarquer que non, ce n'était pas elle qui s'était fait effacer la mémoire par l'une de leurs camarades, mais qu'il s'agissait bien de sa soeur Andrea, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de James. Il la fixait sans pour autant avoir l'air anxieux des personnes qui les entouraient et il murmura silencieusement un « vas-y » que Juliette comprit au moment où ses yeux noisette tombèrent sur le sac de la jeune fille. La Carte des Maraudeurs.

Juliette bondit alors sur ses pieds et couru presque dans les escaliers s'enfermer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et sortir la carte de James de son sac. Elle allait pouvoir enfin retrouver Cameron et avoir une petite discussion à propos de sa soeur Maisie.


	13. Pire qu'une Cracmolle

Juliette tourna à droite de la statue de Nigellus le Bigleux, le nez collé à la carte des Maraudeurs. Elle était angoissée, et ce n'était pas seulement du au fait qu'elle rejoignait Cameron Lloyd ; un autre problème allait se poser une fois qu'elle serait là-bas, et c'était plus délicat. Venant de l'autre sens, elle voyait que le nom de Amity Beurk se dirigeait droit sur lui. Et à la façon dont le nom de Cameron était situé sur la carte, Juliette était persuadée qu'il était sur le point de lui tendre une embuscade. De plus, l'endroit reculé du château facilitait la tâche du Serpentard. Peu de professeurs passaient par là et même Juliette, après avoir passé cinq ans à explorer le château, n'avait jamais croisé un fantôme dans ces couloirs.

Elle s'était vaguement demandée s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle patiente mais l'idée d'attendre qu'il ait terminé de tabasser une élève, aussi détestable soit cette fille, la mettait dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable. Que ça lui plaise ou non, Juliette interromprait ses petites affaires. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune envie de reculer encore le moment où elle devrait lui parler, pas après la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Fiona Dixon avait été nommée coupable de l'agression de sa sœur, Scorpius Malefoy et elle doutaient ouvertement de sa culpabilité.

Non, Juliette n'attendrait pas une minute de plus.

— _Protego !_ s'écriait Amity Beurk.

La Gryffondor se précipita et tourna au fond du couloir, baguette magique dans la main au cas où. Un nuage de poussière empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit et Juliette se retrouva complètement déconcertée. Ses yeux lui piquaient mais en même temps, elle entendait toujours la fille se débattre face à un Cameron Lloyd silencieux. Sans rien voir, Juliette fourra la carte de James dans sa poche et leva sa baguette, pour se défendre de quoi, elle n'en savait rien. Aveugle, elle trébucha alors sur des marches avec un petit cri de surprise.

Plusieurs choses se produisirent alors simultanément : le duel qui avait lieu à quelques mètres d'elle s'arrêta, des bruits de pas claquèrent pour s'éloigner et un sort siffla aux oreilles de Juliette, la ratant de peu. La Gryffondor eut à peine le temps de se remettre de cet assaut qu'un deuxième sortilège la frappa de plein fouet et la propulsa dans les airs sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle cria, sa baguette s'échappant de sa main pour voler quatre mètres plus loin, et Juliette heurta violemment le mur du couloir.

— Juliet ?!

Complètement dans les vapes, elle ne se releva pas et ne leva même pas les yeux vers son interlocuteur. De son côté, Cameron Lloyd, paniqué en reconnaissant la jeune fille, se précipita sur elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Juliette se prit lentement la tête entre les mains, encore trop sonnée pour réfléchir normalement. Les formes autour d'elle étaient floues et elle avait bien trop l'impression de divaguer pour être dans son état normal. Elle avait du se cogner très fort à la tête.

— Tu vas bien ? lui demanda le Serpentard en voyant qu'elle gardait les yeux étroitement fermés. Réponds-moi, tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

— Non, je veux pas tomber...

— Hein ?

— Laisse-moi une minute, murmura-t-elle.

Cameron la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il venait de l'assommer avec violence et c'était tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire ? Mais au moment où il se penchait vers elle pour l'aider à se relever, elle lui saisit fermement le poignet, arrêtant net son geste.

— Pas question que tu m'emmènes pour me laisser là-bas, le prévint-elle, pâle. Pomfresh va encore me faire la morale et... et tu vas encore t'enfuir.

— Mais je peux pas te laisser comme ça, répliqua le Serpentard.

— C'est ce que tu fais avec les autres d'habitude.

Juliette grimaça. Elle avait mal à la tête mais elle ne se sentait pas au bord de l'évanouissement comme elle l'avait été lors de sa retenue en début d'année. Cameron avait interrompu tout geste pour l'aider à se relever et la regardait sans laisser transparaitre le moindre sentiment. La Gryffondor se frotta la tête en reprenant ses esprits et en se rappelant de la raison pour laquelle elle voulait absolument lui parler depuis des jours et des jours.

— Pourquoi tu m'évites ? C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ma soeur ?

Sous les intentions fermes de la Gryffondor, Cameron eut un mouvement de recul. Dans la tête de Juliette, l'annonce dans la Grande Salle se repassait inlassablement, lui faisant presque oublier tout le reste. Fiona Dixon était la meilleure amie de Maisie Lloyd, dont le comportement lui paraissait plus qu'étrange ces derniers temps. Elle avait besoin de réponses.

— S'il-te-plaît.

Cameron planta son regard bleu dans le sien et sembla hésiter quelques instants.

— Certaines choses se sont produites dans ma famille, c'est vrai, admit-il d'un ton détaché. Alors au début, j'ai cru que ce qui était arrivé à Andrea avait un lien avec mes propres histoires. Crois-moi, je déteste mon père, mais je doute qu'il soit capable de faire de mal à un élève.

Juliette se retint de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce-qui pouvait provoquer ce revirement de situations dans la tête du jeune homme ? Autour d'eux, la poussière du couloir était retombée mais ne retirait rien à l'atmosphère pesante du lieu.

— Que s'est-il passé dans ta famille ?

Le Serpentard resta silencieux. Les lèvres étroitement serrées, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de répondre à sa question. Juliette brûlait d'envie de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui raconte tout ce qu'il savait.

— Donc tu crois vraiment que Fiona Dixon a lancé un _Oubliettes_ sur Andrea ?

Cameron haussa les épaules. Imperturbable et voyant que Juliette avait suffisamment repris ses esprits pour le questionner, il se leva.

— A première vue, non, avoua-t-il enfin. Dixon n'est pas très intelligente. Mais tout le monde sait à Serpentard que les filles de sixième année se disputaient constamment. Et puis, Dixon est venue me voir l'année dernière pour envoyer Andrea à l'infirmerie.

— Pardon ?

Bouche bée, Juliette n'en revenait pas. Elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir vu Andrea à l'infirmerie autrement que lorsqu'elle avait un rhume. Sa soeur avait toujours été méfiante et précautionneuse quant à sa propre santé et elle faisait tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien d'extraordinaire, ce qui était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait une telle aversion pour le Quidditch.

— Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, poursuivit Cameron devant l'air choqué de la Gryffondor. Malefoy m'a convaincu de la laisser tranquille. Apparemment Scorpius aurait repoussé les avances de Dixon et elle a cru que c'était parce qu'il était amoureux d'Andrea. Ridicule.

Cameron fit un geste de la main, comme si toutes ces histoires d'adolescent le dépassaient et étaient à la limite de le dégoûter. Juliette hallucina devant tout ce qui se passait sous ses yeux sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Bien sûr, elle savait que sa soeur n'était pas appréciée de tous à Poudlard, mais après que William Leighton et elle aient décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre, plus personne n'aurait pu être considéré comme ennemi de Andrea Hardy. A l'exception de Maisie Lloyd.

— Maisie déteste Andrea, aussi, ne put s'empêcher de dire Juliette. Et maintenant qu'elle est partie, elle jubile. Tu l'as vue tout à l'heure ?

— Ne l'implique pas dans tout ça, la coupa Cameron. Ce n'est pas parce que son amie a provoqué l'amnésie de ta soeur que la mienne y est forcément pour quelque chose.

— Elle m'a menacée le soir où Andrea a disparu. Maisie était dans le parc ce soir-là et Andrea a été retrouvée dans la forêt interdite.

Juliette le défia du regard, attendant patiemment de savoir ce qu'il en avait à redire. De son côté, Cameron, qui avait été jusqu'ici impassible et exaspéré, fronça les sourcils et contempla la Gryffondor comme si elle l'avait personnellement insulté. Pourtant il ne dit rien et au bout d'un long moment de silence, il se releva et lui proposa sa main.

— Je te raccompagne à la tour Gryffondor, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Plus troublée que jamais, Juliette accepta son aide et ils quittèrent ce couloir dans une tension presque palpable.

* * *

— Tu te fiches de moi là ? Tu le fais exprès ? Lloyd est un criminel et la première chose à laquelle tu penses après avoir entendu que Dixon a rendu ta soeur amnésique, c'est d'aller le voir ? As-tu seulement la moindre idée de l'inquiétude que tu nous a filé à Al et moi ? T'es inconsciente, Juliet !

— Euh, Rose, baisse d'un ton.

— Je me tairais lorsqu'elle aura enfin compris ! s'écria Rose à son cousin. Je n'arrive pas à croire que James est complice de ça…

Juliette se renfonça dans le sofa, honteuse. La salle commune des Gryffondor était pleine à craquer, ce qui força la brunette à vouloir se faire toute petite face à la rage de Rose qui, debout devant elle, était littéralement en train d'exploser. Rien que le fait de débarquer dans la salle commune lui avait valu les questions de ses camarades de maison et même maintenant, de nombreux regards étaient posés sur le groupe qu'elle formait avec Rose et Albus.

— Rose a raison, reprit plus posément Albus, les bras croisés à côté de sa cousine. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité de la situation. Si Fiona Dixon n'est pas la vraie coupable comme on le croit, on est sérieusement dans la bouse de dragon.

— Et on a raison, confirma Rose d'un air revêche, ne lâchant pas son amie du regard.

— Alors maintenant, tu ne pars plus sans donner d'explication, conclut Albus, sévère.

Albus paraissait néanmoins inquiet, contrairement à Rose dont la colère surpassait toutes ses autres émotions. Ils savaient qu'elle était partie rejoindre Cameron Lloyd, le Serpentard. Rose, dont la colère était loin de la quitter, fondit comme un rapace sur sa proie et appuya ses deux mains sur chaque accoudoir du fauteuil de Juliette. Son visage à dix centimètres de celui de sa meilleure amie, Rose murmura lentement :

— Tu as beau être tombée sous son charme, il n'empêche que c'est un Lloyd, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Et qui sont nos suspects numéro un, ma chère ? Oui, je te le donne dans le mille. Les Lloyd. Donc maintenant, sache que tu es sous ma garde surveillée.

Rose plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard noir. Juliette, bien trop remuée par les propos de ses amis, restait immobile et contemplait les yeux bleus de Rose qui lui lançaient des éclairs. Par dessus l'épaule de Rose, Albus leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper Rose par le coude et la faire reculer. Il fallait toujours que Rose soit dramatique, dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait et c'était un trait de son caractère qui exaspérait Albus la plupart du temps. Rose lança un dernier regard suspicieux à Juliette et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— Il est six heures, on va dîner, ordonna-t-elle aux deux autres avant de se diriger vers l'ouverture du portrait. Allez, lève-toi Hardy.

* * *

Le lendemain, les discussions entre les élèves tournaient toujours autour de l'agression d'Andrea, de son départ, et de la coupable Fiona Dixon. Dans tous les recoins du château, des rumeurs courraient sur un éventuel triangle amoureux entre Andrea Hardy, Fiona Dixon et Scorpius Malefoy. Cependant, personne d'autre ne se doutait que le coupable de cette affaire n'était peut-être pas Fiona Dixon. En cours, les professeurs tentaient de faire taire les conversations qui tournaient à propos de cette histoire mais c'était peine perdue : les rumeurs étaient ce qui circulait le mieux à Poudlard et Juliette était la première à l'affirmer.

Les cours de la journée passèrent un peu trop lentement au goût de Juliette. Son cours d'histoire de la magie avait été un supplice en constatant que Rose avait décidé de lui lancer des coups d'œil suspicieux à chaque fois qu'elle faisait le moindre geste. Et pire que tout, Juliette s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait perdu sa baguette magique. Après être rentrée à la tour Gryffondor en début de soirée, elle avait surtout prit soin de replier la carte des Maraudeurs pour la remettre dans son sac, en attendant qu'elle voit James. Passant complètement à côté de l'absence de sa baguette. Quand elle réalisait enfin son erreur en plein milieu du cours de Binns, sa poche, pourtant vide, lui avait semblé peser des tonnes.

Et par les temps qui couraient, se retrouver sans arme pour se défendre la laissait bien démunie. Mais le plus mauvais dans tout ça, c'était que le cours suivant était celui de défense contre les forces du Mal et que dans un cours tel que celui-ci, une baguette magique se révélait indispensable, bien que Juliette soit la pire élève qui soit. Elle se prit le visage entre les mains, coudes sur la table, cessant tout effort de suivre le cours d'histoire.

– Il y a un truc qui ne va pas ? lui demanda Albus en remarquant son malaise.

– J'ai perdu ma baguette.

– Ah.

– Elle est à l'autre bout du château, chuchota Juliette, toujours entre ses mains. Et on a cours juste à côté, j'aurais jamais le temps d'aller la chercher sans être en retard au cours de la vieille chouette.

– Et tu as un léger problème, ajouta Albus en désignant Rose à l'aide de sa plume.

Réfléchissant à toute allure, Juliette échafauda un plan de dernière minute. Son regard passait de son amie rousse, assise dans l'autre rangée, à son professeur d'histoire de la magie, fantôme de son état. Juliette n'avait aucune envie d'encore se faire donner une leçon devant toute la classe parce qu'elle avait oublié sa baguette magique, en plus, ses camarades la regardaient déjà en chuchotant entre eux, un sourire moqueur au visage. Juliette n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle était encore au centre de l'attention, mais cela commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Ajouté au fait qu'elle voulait aller récupérer sa baguette sans le regard meurtrier de Rose, Juliette leva la main.

– Professeur Binns ?

Le fantôme leva la tête vers elle, ses traits étaient toujours aussi passifs que lors de son premier cours. En même temps, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa nouvelle condition le jour de sa mort, ce qui était plutôt révélateur pour la jeune fille. Du fond de la classe, Juliette savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aussi bien la discerner que Barbara Hopkins, assise au premier rang, mais pour donner le change auprès de ses camarades, elle força une grimace tandis qu'elle s'adressait à Binns :

– J'ai très très mal à la tête, je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, Juliette dévalait un couloir du sixième étage, satisfaite de son coup de bluff. Elle eut même un sourire en repensant à la mine déconfite de Rose, qui s'était vite transformée en rictus mauvais qui voulait dire : « toi, je ne te raterai pas ». Parfois, Rose savait se montrer très effrayante quand elle le voulait. Quoiqu'il en soit, Juliette était arrivée au bon étage et retourna sur ses pas, la démarche pressée. Elle n'avait pas tout son temps non plus. Mais arrivée dans le fameux corridor dénué de la poussière de la veille, sa baguette n'était nulle part.

– C'est pas vrai ! s'emporta Juliette en proie au désarroi.

Désespérée, la Gryffondor fit demi-tour, se demandant vaguement si Cameron l'avait récupérée ou si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait ramassée entre temps. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'idée, elle avait bien vu sa baguette être projetée dans les airs avant de rouler sur le sol hors de sa vue. Juliette repensa à ses aventures de la veille dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle n'était pas aussi tête en l'air que ce Carlton pour laisser sa baguette au beau milieu d'un tas de débris tout de même !

Juliette vérifia l'heure : il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure avant le début de son prochain cours. Elle se résigna bien vite à l'idée d'aller chercher le Serpentard, elle commençait à bien le connaître et il était la personne la plus introuvable du château. Puis, Juliette s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'escalier, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de la carte de James qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas rendu. S'arrêtant au niveau d'une rangée d'escaliers, elle déplia la carte des Maraudeurs sur laquelle les noms de toutes les personnes présentes à Poudlard figuraient et chercha le nom du Serpentard. Son regard s'arrêta d'abord sur son nom à elle qui était immobile avant d'examiner rapidement les alentours.

Et telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle remarqua une tout autre personne bien connue se diriger droit vers elle. Fronçant les sourcils, Juliette se demanda vaguement ce que la septième année faisait au sixième étage alors qu'elle venait de remarquer son groupe d'amis de Poufsouffle deux niveaux plus bas. Visiblement, Audrey Collins s'était lancée seule dans les étages sans ses copines qui gloussaient constamment à ses côtés et ça, ce n'était pas très bon pour Juliette qui se hâta de ranger la carte dans sa besace. Sans baguette, elle n'était pas très rassurée et il valait mieux contourner le danger dans ce cas.

Cependant, les foulées précipitées de Collins se firent entendre plus vite que prévu et Juliette n'eut d'autre choix que de se cacher rapidement derrière la statue de Boris le Hagard. Derrière la cape de Boris, la Gryffondor était parfaitement dissimulée, aussi attendit-elle patiemment que les pas de la Poufsouffle s'éloignent avant de sortir de son repaire. Puis, elle remarqua avec frayeur que Collins était activement à sa recherche et qu'elle n'aurait pas du la sous-estimer. Et elle n'aurait pas du sous-estimer les tableaux non plus.

– Excusez-moi, Messieurs, demanda Audrey d'une voix mielleuse à la peinture représentant trois frères autour d'un bureau. Vous n'auriez pas vu une fille minuscule m'arrivant à peu près... là. Elle est brune.

« Minuscule ? » se répétait Juliette en grimaçant dans sa cachette.

– Bien sûr, juste derrière vous ! répondit aimablement l'un des sorciers.

Juliette soupira en roulant des yeux et sortit de son abri sous le regard peu amène de Audrey Collins qui avait sa baguette magique en main. Légèrement paniquée, Juliette montra cependant qu'elle était sûre d'elle, prête à régler ce problème avec diplomatie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi la Poufsouffle s'était donné tant de mal pour la retrouver. Depuis l'épisode fâcheux des Trois Balais, elle s'était contentée de l'ignorer dans les couloirs, contrairement à son habitude de lui lancer des piques, mais voilà qu'elle se retrouvait là, devant elle, ses traits détendus se transformant peu à peu avec des expressions furieuses.

– Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

Audrey Collins rit jaune et se rapprocha de Juliette en la dévisageant d'un air mauvais.

– Toi, tu oses me le demander ? Le départ de ta Serpentard de sœur ne t'a pas retenue d'aller chercher du réconfort auprès de mon copain, hein ?

– Pardon ? fit Juliette sans comprendre.

– J'aime profondément James, sache-le Hardy. Et je ne laisserai pas une fille dans ton genre gâcher mes deux ans et cinq mois de relation avec lui. Alors maintenant, tu vas me dire très exactement ce que tu as fait avec les garçons hier dans leur dortoir. Ou je te détruis. Ou je te dénonce à Mrs Tourdesac pour quitter les heures de classe sans raison apparente. Je t'ai vue tout à l'heure.

Juliette la contemplait avec des yeux ronds avant de devenir livide. C'était donc pour cette raison que les gens se moquaient d'elle depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'infirmerie. Collins savait qu'elle avait passé du temps dans le dortoir de James la veille. Et pour des motifs beaucoup moins louables que la recherche de la carte des Maraudeurs...

La Poufsouffle leva sa baguette sur Juliette, décidée à lui montrait de quel bois elle se chauffait. Effrayée, Juliette se retrouva sans aucun moyen de se défendre, ne trouvant que la solution de reculer jusqu'à atteindre le mur.

– Collins, il s'agit d'un énorme malentendu, dit alors Juliette en tentant de la calmer. Rien ne s'est passé hier. Alors oui, j'étais dans le dortoir de James, mais c'était pour...

Juliette se retint de ne pas gaffer. Elle n'avait pas idée de ce dont Audrey Collins était au courant, notamment pour la carte des Maraudeurs.

– Tu faisais quoi dans leur dortoir ? s'emporta Collins entre ses dents alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de Juliette.

– Je cherchais Cameron Lloyd, répondit rapidement Juliette, effrayée.

Audrey détourna le regard. Elle fulminait.

— Depuis quand tu cherches un Serpentard dans le dortoir des Gryffondor ? Tu te fous complètement de moi ?!

Soudain, alors qu'Audrey s'apprêtait à lui lancer un maléfice, ses cheveux auburn semblant s'enflammer de rage, sa baguette se retrouva expulsée dans les airs. Collins fut un instant surprise et paniquée, son adversaire n'ayant pas sorti sa baguette, elle se mit alors à chercher frénétiquement d'où provenait l'attaque. Et quand elle remarqua la tierce personne, le visage de la Poufsouffle s'allongea, plus que déconcertée. Mais elle se reprit au bout de quelques instants et leva le menton en l'air, comme prouver à Cameron Lloyd qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur.

De son côté, Juliette ressentit du soulagement face à l'arrivée du Serpentard. Elle n'eut alors d'yeux que pour lui et elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse de le voir à ce moment sachant qu'il tenait dans sa main deux baguettes magiques. Et Juliette reconnaissait la sienne sans mal. Cameron arriva tranquillement à deux mètres des deux filles quand il lança sa baguette à Juliette, cette dernière la rattrapant aisément.

– Elle t'a donné combien pour que tu la défendes ? cracha alors la Poufsouffle. Oh, j'oubliais... c'est passionné entre vous, n'est-ce-pas ? Fais-gaffe Lloyd, passer du bon temps dans le dortoir des mecs de Gryffondor, elle connait !

Rouge de honte, Juliette brandit sa baguette magique sur Audrey Collins, s'appliquant à ne pas regarder Cameron juste à côté d'elles. Collins n'avait pas le droit de dire une chose pareille. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de raconter sa version pervertie des choses au Serpentard. C'était à ce moment que Juliette se rendit compte qu'elle tenait bien trop à lui pour lui pour qu'il croit qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine qui préférait faire sa jeune fille effarouchée et superficielle qui n'avait d'autre passe-temps que de trainer dans le dortoir des garçons. Touchée par ce que la Poufsouffle venait de dire, Juliette sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

– Qu'est-ce-que tu attends ? poursuivit Audrey Collins dont la rage avait repris le dessus. Aurais-tu peur de montrer tes talents à ton bien-aimé ? Tu lui as dit que ton père avait payé ton entrée à Poudlard pour prouver que tu n'étais pas une cracmolle ?

– Dégage.

Cameron serrait sa baguette fermement dans son poing, et contrairement à Juliette qui était tétanisée et au bord des larmes, il ne semblait pas voir peur de s'en servir en regardant Audrey Collins avec détermination. Les Serpentard avaient donc le beau rôle, à jouer aux « méchants », mais Collins venait de donner un coup là où ça faisait le plus mal. La magie de Juliette était sa faiblesse et le fait qu'on l'attaque à ce sujet l'anéantit complètement. Elle était prête à éclater en sanglots d'un moment à l'autre, aussi elle baissa toutes ses gardes, de sa baguette en passant par ses yeux emplis de larme.

– Tu sais très bien comment a terminé ton petit ami l'année dernière, la menaça Cameron d'une voix contrôlée. Si tu ne veux pas connaître le même sort, je te conseille de dégager immédiatement.

Audrey Collins hésita à bouger : les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée et elle s'en voulait déjà d'avoir été si cruelle. Mais c'était avant qu'elle ne croise le regard bleu glacial du Serpentard. Ses menaces firent alors mouche dans son esprit et elle déguerpit enfin, ramassant sa baguette au passage, dans un état second. Le couloir parut extrêmement vide subitement, seuls Juliette et Cameron demeurèrent debout dans le silence le plus complet, jusqu'à ce que la baguette de Juliette ne glisse entre ses doigts, l'écho de sa chute se répercutant contre les murs de pierre.

Deux secondes plus tard, Juliette éclatait en sanglots tout en s'écrasant au sol. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et son visage dissimulé par ses bras, Cameron assista à la scène, les épaules de la Gryffondor se secouant de sanglots silencieux. Le Serpentard resta un instant sans bouger, interdit. Il n'avait jamais réconforté quelqu'un de sa vie. Son manque d'expérience dans les relations humaines l'assaillait de toutes parts. Et à ce moment, il en avait terriblement besoin.

Juliette ne pouvait plus tenir. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Collins avait su comment l'atteindre. Elle en était consciente, ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas dignes d'une sorcière. Elle se sentait tellement nulle quand elle voyait les autres se battre en duel et qu'elle se trouvait incapable de répliquer convenablement. Cacher son embarras par des sourires était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. Elle ne pouvait plus entendre ni supporter les « c'est pas grave, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois » de ses camarades qui se pensaient compatissants. C'était ce pourquoi elle était douée, les contacts, sauver les apparences, et même rire de sa propre incapacité alors qu'au fond, elle se sentait triste à mourir.

Une nouvelle fois en vingt-quatre heures, Juliette se sentit soulevée par Cameron qui la redressa sur ses deux pieds, pour finalement la serrer dans ses bras. Au contraire de la veille, Juliette ne chercha pas à s'écarter de lui, elle s'y accrocha comme une bouée de sauvetage, ruinant sa chemise immaculée de ses larmes intarissables.

Un nouveau sanglot lui échappa. Même face à lui, alors qu'il cherchait manifestement à la soutenir, Juliette ne put s'empêcher de se sentir ridicule à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle était, finalement à côté de lui ? Elle était certes reconnue pour ses prouesses au Quidditch, mais son père avait raison : ce n'était qu'un sport, un loisir. Cameron lui savait se battre, il en était même devenu dangereux et avait utilisé son don pour un espoir de s'échapper de sa famille. Il était un vrai sorcier, lui. Juliette se mit à pleurer de plus belle en songeant qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'impressionner un moldu, si elle en avait l'occasion. Même les Cracmols se débrouillaient mieux qu'elle et s'apitoyaient moins sur leur sort.

Juliette perdit complètement la notion du temps. Elle se fichait de rater son cours de défenses contre les forces du Mal. Une heure de cours serait-elle suffisante à combler ses énormes lacunes ? Non. Elle en sortirait encore plus déprimée, ses camarades riraient de la tenue du jour de la vieille chouette pendant qu'elle s'inquiéterait du temps dont elle aurait besoin pour pallier eu retard qu'elle avait accumulé par rapport aux autres. En définitive, Andrea n'avait peut-être pas eu si tord en quittant Poudlard. Elle aurait surement plus de chance ailleurs. Mais Juliette effaça d'un froncement de sourcil cette suggestion. Elle était tout simplement abattue sous le coup de la tristesse, de ce que Collins lui avait balancé à la figure.

Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir ce genre de pensées sombres, surtout pas quand la personne contre laquelle elle était blottie avait une famille aussi exécrable et pire que sa propre incapacité à être une sorcière et à faire partie de ce monde.

– Je suis désolée Cameron, murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte entre deux sanglots silencieux. Que tu assistes à ça... C'est pathétique. Je déteste pleurer... Et si j'étais dans ce fichu dortoir hier, c'était... c'était pour trouver un moyen de te rejoindre. Tu me fuyais et... James a été la seule solution.

Juliette renifla bruyamment. « Quelle classe », ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser avec dégoût. Mais Cameron n'eut pas l'air de lui en tenir rigueur, il lui frotta doucement le dos en guise de réconfort. Plus honteuse que jamais, elle n'osait même pas s'écarter légèrement pour le regarder. Se calmant peu à peu, elle vint à se demander comment elle avait fait pour se faire apprécier du Serpentard le plus haï et le plus retiré de toute l'école. Et elle ne comprenait pourquoi elle était la seule à sentir qu'il n'était pas ce que tout le monde pensait de lui : quelle personne sans cœur et brutale la rassurerait dans ses bras ?

– Collins est profondément atteinte, dit le Serpentard à voix basse. Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter.

– Mais elle a raison sur un point. Même un cracmol ferait mieux que moi. Tout le monde le sait.

Juliette ferma douloureusement les yeux. Cela semblait si réel de le dire à haute voix, de le dire devant Cameron, le maitre incontesté des défenses contre les forces du Mal et des duels. Il aurait pu se moquer d'elle, être mesquin et l'enfoncer encore plus, comme l'avait fait William Leighton durant leur première année, mais il n'en fit rien. Il était là, se contentant de la serrer contre lui sans la juger. Puis elle se sentit tellement bête à s'apitoyer sur son sort alors que lui-même cachait ses secrets et sa peine derrière ses airs inatteignables, fiers et distants.

– Je peux peut-être t'aider, lui confia-t-il alors. Si tu es ici, c'est que tu le mérites. Tu aurais parfaitement été capable de te défendre face à elle tout à l'heure, crois-moi.

– Tu n'as jamais assisté à l'un de mes duels, dans ce cas, chuchota Juliette avec lassitude. C'est tellement... humiliant à chaque fois.

Cameron se détacha lentement d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Juliette, qui avait cessé de pleurer, le contemplait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle devait être dans un état pitoyable maintenant. Mais une fois plongée dans son regard bleu intense, elle en oublia son visage encore humide et ses yeux rougis. Cameron ne la scrutait pas avec dédain, ni avec son attitude froide réservée à ses camarades. Non, Juliette y lisait de la bienveillance et même de la douceur qui fit s'accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

– Juliet, tu dois prendre confiance en toi. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin et je suis d'accord, ce n'est certainement pas Mrs Tourdesac qui t'aidera à ce niveau là. Laisse-moi essayer et tu verras que tu es capable de faire aussi bien que moi.

– Tu crois ?

– J'en suis certain.

Les lèvres de Juliette s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. Qui disparut presque aussitôt.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ?

Ce fut au tour de Cameron de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi voulait-il lui apporter son aide ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. L'aurait-il proposé à quelqu'un d'autre ? Non. Mais Juliette avait paru si brisée et découragée face à la dure réplique de Collins que sa détresse l'avait vivement interpelé.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il finalement dans un souffle.

– Mais tu as les ASPIC à la fin de l'année, objecta Juliette en détournant son regard. Tu as aussi ton... occupation. Je ne crois pas être assez...

– Eh bien je trouverai le temps, répliqua Cameron, décidé.

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Juliette reporta son regard sur lui. Après tout ce qu'il pouvait bien entendre à son sujet, des bruits courant sur sa relation avec James en passant par sa nullité dévoilée au grand jour, il restait à ses côtés. Il tenait sa promesse, il ne la fuyait plus. Et mieux que ça, il lui proposait clairement de passer du temps à l'aider à régler ses problèmes. Que pouvait-elle demander de mieux ? A ce stade, peu importait ce qu'Audrey Collins ou n'importe qui d'autre pensait d'elle. Seul Cameron importait.

Ragaillardie grâce à lui, Juliette suivit ses pulsions et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Cameron. Elle ne s'écarta pas tout de suite en sentant le Serpentard se pétrifier à son contact. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Il la dévisageait, une lueur de panique dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Juliette ne se retira pas pour autant, d'aussi près, son irrésistible envie de glisser ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes refit surface et, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre sa poitrine, elle eut envie de l'embrasser.

Juliette se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire, pas quand il semblait aussi ébranlé. Il la fixait toujours sans bouger, et elle se demanda même s'il n'avait pas retenu sa respiration. Essayant d'oublier le désir qu'elle avait de rompre la distance, pourtant peu importante, qui les séparaient, Juliette posa une main qu'elle voulait rassurante sur le bras de Cameron.

– Merci, souffla-t-elle. Merci pour tout.

Et sans demander son reste, Juliette s'enfuit sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

— Je te préviens, je viens te chercher après ton entraînement de Quidditch et pas de détour possible…

Juliette et Rose entrèrent dans leur dortoir après leur dernier cours de la journée et aussitôt la jeune fille rousse alla s'asseoir sur son lit dans un profond soupir. Juliette, dans une humeur indescriptible oscillant entre la tristesse et la lassitude, déposa ses affaires et frissonna quant à la température plutôt fraiche qui régnait dans la pièce. Puis son regard fut attiré par un morceau de parchemin posé bien en évidence sur son lit. Perplexe, Juliette le saisit et l'ouvrit.

Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Tu sais à qui faire confiance, Juliette.

— On ne voit plus Victoria depuis quelques temps, remarqua Rose en se tournant vers le lit de leur camarade de dortoir. Depuis que tu l'as rembarrée, en fait.

Juliette leva les yeux vers elle et remarqua la fenêtre ouverte derrière le lit de son amie. Un hibou était posé sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre et s'envola aussitôt le regard de la jeune fille posé sur lui. Juliette bondit et se précipita sur la fenêtre ouverte pour apercevoir l'oiseau s'éloigner en direction de la forêt interdite. Toujours aussi perturbée, la Gryffondor ferma lentement la lucarne et donna le morceau de parchemin à Rose qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

— Tu reconnais cette écriture ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Tandis que Rose examinait le parchemin, ses fins sourcils froncés, Juliette essaya de se passer en revue toutes les écritures qu'elle avait vu passer sous ses yeux. Sa famille, ses amis, et même ses professeurs, elle n'avait jamais vu cette écriture ronde et penchée auparavant. _Qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé cette missive ?_

— Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu t'écrire mais je suis d'accord avec cette personne, lui dit enfin Rose. Tu ne devrais pas faire confiance à n'importe qui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Rose la défia du regard, la lettre à la main telle une preuve irréfutable que sa meilleure amie ne devrait pas s'approcher de trop près de Cameron Lloyd. Juliette croisa les bras.

— Pendant combien de temps vas-tu me faire des reproches à son sujet ?

— Je suis désolée, Juliet, répondit tristement Rose, je ne peux pas faire confiance à ce mec. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment le concernant…

Les expressions de Rose avaient changé du tout au tout, passant de la confiance en soi depuis la veille à de l'inquiétude quand elle se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Juliette n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Victoria Finnigan entra dans le dortoir, ce qui coupa court à ses intentions de lui prouver qu'elle avait tord. Juliette alla rapidement s'enfermer dans la salle de bains et se contempla dans le miroir avant de se rendre à son entrainement. Les yeux encore rougis après avoir pleuré quelques heures plus tôt, elle tenta de se rafraîchir le visage et de se constituer une mine réjouie. Plus ou moins réussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendit en salle commune retrouver James, Fred et Emma pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch comme si cette année avait été comme toutes les autres.


	14. Jour de match

La salle commune de Gryffondor était bruyante, ce soir là. Ce début de mois de novembre avait apporté avec lui le second match de Quidditch de l'année qui opposerait Gryffondor à Serdaigle et le match du lendemain était au cœur de presque toutes les conversations. L'équipe de Gryffondor s'était entrainée très tard pour revoir certaines stratégies de dernière minute, et c'était ainsi qu'une Juliette exténuée et complètement ailleurs s'était effondrée sur une chaise auprès de Rose et d'Albus. Fatiguée, elle n'était même pas motivée à aller prendre une douche dans son dortoir et elle avait pris soin de rester de rester avec Fred Weasley et Troy Macmillan après l'entrainement. Il n'était plus question qu'elle reste seule dans les vestiaires désormais.

En s'asseyant avec ses meilleurs amis, Juliette ne chercha même pas à savoir de quoi il parlaient, et n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point le ton enjoué de Rose paraissait faux, comme si Albus et elle avaient subitement changé de sujet de conversation à son arrivée. Depuis que l'annonce du coupable avait été faite Juliette s'était sentie éloignée de tout le monde, et notamment de Albus et Rose avaient étrangement changé de comportement à son égard : Rose ne cherchait plus à la harceler à propos de Cameron et n'avait pas non plus cherché à la suivre à la trace. Quant à Albus, il s'était montré sur la retenue par rapport à d'habitude. Cette dernière s'était rendue compte que Rose agissait bizarrement et en demandant à Albus ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, elle avait bien senti que son meilleur ami lui avait menti.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas seulement Rose et Albus qui l'avaient rendue morose. Juliette n'avait cessé de ressasser ce moment dans le couloir avec Cameron Lloyd. Quand son esprit n'était pas tant occupé par ses entrainements de Quidditch et sa pile de devoirs qui commençait à s'accumuler sérieusement, elle pensait au Serpentard. Et s'il n'avait pas tenté de l'éviter depuis qu'il l'ait involontairement assommée quelques jours plus tôt, c'était elle qui, par manque de temps, n'avait pas eu une minute pour aller le voir. Juliette avait pourtant capté son regard à de nombreuses reprises lors des repas dans la Grande Salle, mais inévitablement, ses camarades de Gryffondor avaient toujours trouvé un moyen pour qu'elle sorte entourée d'une demi-douzaine d'énergumènes bruyants sans possibilité de leur échapper.

— Alors, prête ? demanda Rose avec un sourire.

— Mouais, marmonna Juliette avant de bailler longuement. Si Finch-Fletchey ne me joue pas le coup du niffleur battu, ça devrait aller.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer, suggéra Rose avec sagesse.

— Avec des cernes pareilles, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pourrait pas te faire du mal, approuva Albus en rangeant quelques parchemins, le regard fuyant.

— Attendez, je rêve ou vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi ?

Juliette les observa alors tour à tour, se réveillant peu à peu de sa torpeur. Rose passa une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille, signe qu'elle était gênée, et Albus évitait à tout prix son regard inquisiteur. La brunette n'en revenait pas, les deux cousins ne s'étaient pas disputé depuis des jours et des jours et ils étaient même d'accord en ce moment même. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Juliette, sans rien laisser paraître, était prête à leur faire cracher le morceau.

— Hé, c'est quoi votre problème ? Et c'est quoi ça ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant le morceau de parchemin qu'Albus tentait de dissimuler sous son avant-bras.

— Rien, rien du tout... marmonna Albus en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à un groupe de troisième années turbulent.

— Rose, gronda Juliette. Qu'est-ce-que vous ne me dites pas ?

Son amie lui adressa un pauvre sourire avant de lancer un regard hésitant vers Albus qui semblait prendre ses devoirs de préfet un peu trop au sérieux ce soir. Elle tourna une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Juliette qui ne la lâchait pas.

— Al, peut-être qu'on devrait... hésita Rose au bout d'une minute.

— Je rêve ! s'exclama Albus en se retournant soudainement vers sa cousine. C'est toi qui ne voulait pas mêler Juliet à ça. Et tu changes d'avis en un clin d'œil ?

Désarçonnée par le fait que ses amis lui avaient effectivement caché leurs activités, elle en oublia presque instantanément que leurs disputes avaient aussitôt repris. La brèche s'était ouverte et Juliette s'immisça à l'intérieur sans attendre plus longtemps. Elle esquissa un geste pour attraper le parchemin qu'Albus voulait lui cacher, mais il réagit trop vite et contempla Juliette avec un regard mi-sévère mi-exaspéré.

— Écoute, Juliet, ce n'était pas contre toi, se rendit Albus après un soupir. Avec les entrainements de Quidditch et le match de demain... on a cru qu'il serait bon qu'on t'éloigne de notre euh... projet le temps que le match soit passé. Non, avant que tu ne t'énerve, écoute ce qu'on a à te dire.

Juliette le fixait avec des yeux ronds. Qu'étaient-ils en train de préparer tous les deux ?

— Rose et moi, poursuivit lentement Albus en baissant le ton de sa voix, nous avons décidé de mener notre enquête, et on a prévu de faire un tour dans le bureau de Aaron Lloyd la semaine prochaine.

— On est d'accord, si ce n'est pas lui qui a rendu Andrea amnésique, il est tout de même super inquiétant quand il s'acharne sur toi en cours. Nous allons donc fouiller son bureau lundi prochain, c'est le cours juste avant de diner, avec un peu de chance, il ira directement là-bas. De toute façon, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Juliet, si on ne t'avait rien dit, tu n'aurais rien su.

Albus gratifia Rose d'un regard indulgent puis se tourna vers Juliette, qui était manifestement ahurie par le plan de ses amis. Autour d'eux, des deuxième années s'amusaient à se lancer un Frisbee à dents pointues, mais cela n'atteignait pas les trois amis qui ne faisaient attention à rien d'autre qu'à leur conversation. Non, Juliette n'en revenait pas. Pas seulement parce qu'ils l'avaient tenue à l'écart mais parce que fouiller le bureau d'un professeur relevait d'un acte incommensurablement inconscient. Et elle n'en revenait pas qu'Albus et Rose aient en projet de le faire alors qu'elle, la Gryffondor qui avait écopé de suffisamment de retenues pour une vie entière, trouve l'idée suicidaire.

Cependant, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises quand Albus reprit la parole en se penchant davantage au dessus de la table, ses yeux verts vrillant ceux marron vert de son amie :

— Finalement, tu pourrais même nous être d'une précieuse aide.

— Pardon ? fit Juliette, totalement perdue.

Apparemment, Rose non plus n'avait aucune idée de ce dont son cousin venait de parler. Elle le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieuse.

— Ce n'est qu'une idée, s'empressa d'ajouter Albus en regardant tour à tour les deux filles. Juliet, tu aurais pu distraire l'attention de Lloyd pendant que Rose et moi, on forcerait son bureau. Tu as toutes les raisons de le faire, ça aurait pu te donner une chance de t'expliquer avec lui à propos de son acharnement contre toi. Bien sur, si tu ne le sens pas...

— T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? le coupa Rose en contemplant son cousin avec de gros yeux. Après ce qui est arrivé à Andrea ? Il faut se méfier de tout le monde.

— Rose, tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un va s'attaquer à Juliet ? Et Lloyd est très intelligent, comme professeur, il ne peut pas faire de mal à ses élèves.

— D'accord.

Rose et Albus se tournèrent vers Juliette, surpris. Cette dernière était prête à affronter Aaron Lloyd. Albus avait raison, s'il était réellement coupable, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire du mal à elle aussi. Cette perspective lui ajoutait un nouveau poids sur l'estomac, beaucoup plus pesant que les autres, mais c'était nécessaire. Elle pourrait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, il ne pouvait pas décemment lui en vouloir pour des rumeurs mal fondées entre elle et son fils. Et puis, si de leur côté, Rose et Albus parvenaient à trouver des informations sur ce qui aurait pu se passer avec Andrea, ce ne pouvait être qu'une opportunité à saisir au plus vite.

— Tu es d'accord pour te retrouver seule avec Lloyd ? lui demanda Rose, sous le choc.

— Al n'a pas tord du tout. Si je peux savoir pourquoi il m'en veut autant, c'est l'occasion ou jamais.

— Tu en es certaine ? s'assura Albus, inquiet tout à coup.

Juliette acquiesça, sûre d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle y allait sans arrière pensée. L'idée de se retrouver en tête à tête avec son professeur de métamorphose lui flanquait une peur bien plus importante qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer...

Soudain, des mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Juliette qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, apeurée. Un rire s'échappa du jeune homme qui se tenait derrière elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. Juliette se renfrogna quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Troy Macmillan. Comme pendant toutes les veilles de match, il s'assurait que tous ses joueurs allaient se coucher de bonne heure, à commencer par elle.

— Au lit, Hardy ! Dépêche-toi, une grande victoire nous attend demain !

Juliette se leva de sa chaise, de mauvaise humeur, et sous le regard amusé de Rose et d'Albus, elle se dirigea en trainant des pieds vers ses dortoirs. Il ne servait à rien de discuter les ordres de Macmillan si on voulait lui éviter une syncope : elle avait déjà essayé deux ans auparavant et elle n'avait plus voulu le contrarier au sujet du sommeil de ses coéquipiers. Sur le chemin, elle croisa le sourire hésitant de James qu'elle rendit sans grande conviction. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé ces derniers temps, depuis que tout le monde l'avait vu débarqué à moitié nu dans la salle commune, à la poursuite de la jeune fille.

Suite à cet événement, Audrey lui avait une scène dans le Hall d'entrée en pleurant, hurlant et en s'arrachant les cheveux parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Juliette n'avait pas assisté à son gros craquage mais il avait fait beaucoup parlé cette dernière semaine, et James avait préféré adopter un profil bas face à sa petite amie, passant la majorité de son temps avec Collins et évitant de parler à Juliette. Mais si cette dernière en voulait à Collins de l'avoir si mal traitée dans un couloir du sixième étage, il lui était impossible d'en vouloir à James. Après tout, c'était elle qui était allée chercher son aide dans son dortoir.

Malgré tout, Juliette se refusait à admettre qu'il lui manquait, même quand il se montrait taquin et se moquait d'elle. La semaine passée, ils avaient même manqué leur tradition d'Halloween : finir la soirée dans les cuisines de Poudlard à grignoter les restes de tartes à la mélasse et autres gâteaux à la citrouille ou au chocolat plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Malheureusement, James n'avait pas été d'humeur à s'amuser et Juliette s'était retrouvée à mal digérer ce qu'elle avait mangé dans la soirée en disputant une partie d'échec avec Hugo Weasley. Les temps avaient définitivement changé.

Après avoir pris une douche trop chaude qui lui avait presque brûlé la peau, Juliette s'était changée en pyjama et s'était effondrée dans son lit, à peine préoccupée par le match du lendemain. Elle serait déjà assez sur les nerfs à quelques heures de la confrontation pour que cela ne s'ajoute à ses pensées tourmentées de ce soir. Juliette ferma les yeux tout en essayant d'oublier tout ce qui la tracassait et plus particulièrement sa future entrevue avec le professeur de métamorphose. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle dormait à poings fermés.

* * *

— Juliet, debout ! Allez... J'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui te tire du lit. DEBOUT ! JULIET !

Bien que Rose n'ait pas participé aux sélections cette année, elle n'en était pas moins concernée par le Quidditch et la position qu'occupait son équipe dans le classement de la Coupe. Les Gryffondor étaient tenant au titre depuis deux ans et il n'était pas question que cela change, surtout parce que l'une des Poursuiveuses de l'équipe ne daignait sortir de son lit, tête sous l'oreiller. Rose soupira lourdement. C'était la même chose à chaque jour de match : Juliette faisait la fière en clamant haut et fort que rien ne la stressait et le jour J, elle se cachait sous ses couvertures.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rose trainait une Juliette qui ronchonnait dans son sillage, la coachant avec vigueur. Elles avaient traversé la salle commune en pleine effervescence, mais Rose avait gardé sa poigne de fer autour du poignet de Juliette qui était prête à se défiler à la moindre occasion. Non, son amie n'allait pas saluer ses camarades : ils étaient une distraction et elle aurait l'occasion de le faire après leur victoire. Car Rose était persuadée qu'ils allaient remporter ce match, elle avait eu vent de la composition de l'équipe des Serdaigle et tout ce qu'elle trouvait était qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de nouvelles têtes.

Trois semaines plus tôt s'était tenu le match opposant Poufsouffle à Serpentard et malgré les cinq heures interminables de match, Serpentard avait réussi à arracher de peu la victoire face à leurs adversaires. Rose pensait sérieusement que le match l'équipe la plus redoutable allait être Poufsouffle cette année, et si elle se refusait à l'admettre, Stephen Brown faisait un excellent boulot à son rôle de Capitaine. Les Gryffondor jouaient donc logiquement leur match le plus facile aujourd'hui, donc Juliette n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir, même si la pression d'être considérée comme la Poursuiveuse la plus talentueuse de Poudlard était très forte.

— Mange, ordonna Rose en servant une tasse de café très serré à sa meilleure amie.

Autour d'elles, la majorité des Gryffondor venaient saluer Juliette qui se contentait de répondre par des pauvres sourires en mâchonnant le même morceau de bacon depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle était terriblement angoissée et elle savait que ce stress ne partirait pas avant qu'elle ne soit sur le terrain. Néanmoins, elle essayait d'avaler quelque chose pour faire plaisir à son amie qui ne la quittait pas du regard. Rose lui était toujours d'un soutien sans faille pour ces jours de match : elle s'assurait qu'elle se réveillait suffisamment tôt, l'obligeait à manger et surtout, elle ne lui laissait pas de pitié. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, si elle devait s'écouter, elle se serait enfermée dans la salle de bain.

— Laisse-moi deviner, dit James en s'asseyant à côté de Rose. Elle n'a rien avalé ?

— La même tranche de bacon depuis dix minutes, répondit Rose, blasée. Hé, tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer avec un café toi ? Non, James, tu vas prendre un petit déjeuner complet ! Ne détourne pas l'attention comme ça !

En voyant Rose le servir de trois toasts, un beignet à la framboise et plusieurs pancakes, Juliette haussa un sourcil moqueur à l'attention de James. Ce dernier lui répondit par une moue à fendre une âme avant qu'il ne se mette à contempler avec des yeux ronds son assiette se remplir complètement de nourriture par sa cousine. Fred Weasley débarqua alors, se laissant tomber à côté de Juliette, toujours souriant et commença à se servir d'un peu de tout sur la table en adressant des petits signes de la main aux gens qui l'encourageaient.

— Je vais tellement manger ce matin que je ne laisserai aucun but passer tellement mon estomac sera rempli ! s'exclama Fred en se frappant l'estomac. Il va falloir me jeter un sortilège d'extension sur le ventre…

— Voilà ! Enfin un comportement exemplaire ! s'extasia Rose avant de se pencher en avant pour voir où en était Juliette.

— On va les écraser les p'tits oiseaux ! approuva Fred d'une voix en brandissant sa fourchette vers la table des Serdaigle. Ouais, c'est à vous que je parle ! Vous n'aurez plus que vos plumes pour pleurer !

Plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, légèrement sceptiques. Juliette se retint de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Elle qui croyait qu'il voulait se faire discret auprès de son ex, qui justement était une Serdaigle, Fred l'avait bien vite oubliée. Mais parmi le groupe de Serdaigle était également assis Marshall Finch-Fletchey, qui regardait Fred avec air supérieur avant de dériver vers Juliette. Celle-ci le défia du regard en mordant rageusement dans un toast. Oh oui, ils allaient les enfoncer ces Serdaigle. Juliette était peut-être incapable de se défendre comme une véritable sorcière, mais battre son ancien petit ami au Quidditch était la seule chose qu'elle avait de son côté.

Sous les derniers encouragements de Rose et d'Albus qui les avait rejoint quelques minutes auparavant, Juliette emprunta le chemin menant aux vestiaires, la bouche sèche et les mains tremblantes. Pourquoi elle angoissait toujours à ce point ? Ses camarades de Gryffondor n'avaient fait que lui remonter le moral et l'encourager depuis ce matin, et pourtant elle ne se sentait pas mieux que d'habitude. C'était sa troisième année dans l'équipe, pas de quoi stresser, tout de même ! La tête vide, Juliette allait entrer dans les vestiaires quand on la retint par le coude. Surprise, elle resta bouche bée.

— Salut, fit Cameron d'un ton espiègle.

— Salut, répondit Juliette, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée de l'affreuse Audrey Collins et le revoir à quelques minutes de son match la prenait totalement au dépourvu. Et malheureusement, dans sa situation d'angoisse actuelle, elle se retrouva à court de mots. Elle le regardait sans rien dire, un peu trop obsédée par les yeux bleus saisissants du Serpentard sous le soleil matinal. Juliette avait de nouveau envie de rompre l'espace qui les séparait, mais à la place, elle se contentait de rougir, tout comme lors de sa première année et de son béguin de l'époque.

— Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance, dit-il finalement, nullement embarrassé par le silence perturbé de la Gryffondor.

— Merci.

Juliette n'avait qu'une envie : partir en courant. Cameron, le plus grand solitaire de Poudlard, venait la retrouver pour l'encourager et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire était un vulgaire « merci » ? N'étant définitivement pas dans son état normal, elle le lâcha du regard pour rire de sa propre bêtise. Au loin, on distinguait clairement les gradins se remplir sous les cris et le bruit des conversations.

— Désolée, je suis un peu stressée.

— C'est drôle, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu étais sûre de toi, remarqua Cameron en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur moi alors, murmura Juliette en rougissant de plus belle.

Regrettant de ne pas avoir le teint aussi mat que celui de Fred Weasley, Juliette se maudit une nouvelle fois de rougir face au léger sourire narquois du Serpentard. Il allait croire qu'elle était entièrement sous son charme et qu'elle était devenue incapable de sortir un mot sans devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Et le fait qu'il l'ait remarquée bien avant cette année ne pouvait être qu'une raison de plus à son embarras. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine à mesure qu'elle analysait son attitude face à Cameron Lloyd. Un lourd constat s'imposa à son esprit quand elle réalisa l'ampleur des dégâts : justement, elle était forcément sous le charme de Cameron.

— Je vais y aller, dit Juliette d'une petite voix en désignant la porte derrière elle.

— D'accord, admit Cameron en haussant les épaules. Je soutiens Gryffondor aujourd'hui, bonne chance Hardy.

Cameron s'amusa à regarder le teint de la Gryffondor virer au rouge pour la troisième fois de la journée. Pour achever l'état de Juliette et aussi pour lui transmettre son soutien, il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis Juliette le regarda s'éloigner les mains dans les poches tandis qu'elle-même restait plantée là, un vague sourire sur les lèvres. James débarqua alors et haussa les sourcils en entrainant Juliette sur son passage.

— Entre voir ce qui vient de se passer et l'imaginer, il y a un grand pas, remarqua James, choqué, alors qu'ils s'installèrent sur un banc en attendant Macmillan. Alors tu l'aimes bien, Lloyd ?

— Peut-être, murmura Juliette, ailleurs. Tu ressentais quoi au début, avec Collins ?

Le visage de James s'assombrit et le septième année demeura silencieux pendant de longues secondes. Ne recevant pas de réponse à sa question, Juliette se tourna vers lui, un air interrogateur au visage. Mais elle remarqua immédiatement que son ami était profondément plongé dans ses pensées et elle se mordit la lèvre en pensant que rappeler ses problèmes à dix minutes du match manquait réellement de tact de sa part.

— Il t'aime bien, ça se voit, la rassura James au bout de quelques instants. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi attentionné avec quelqu'un en six ans alors j'imagine que tu es l'exception.

Juliette croisa alors le regard noisette de James. Il semblait à la fois soucieux mais aussi compréhensif, comme s'il s'était rendu à l'évidence du lien privilégié qu'elle entretenait avec le Serpentard. La sixième année ressentit une bouffée de gratitude envers lui : il devait avoir énormément prit sur lui pour admettre que Cameron n'était pas aussi mauvais à son encontre. Juliette le prit alors dans ses bras sans faire attention à leurs coéquipiers qui se changeaient et qui bavardaient le plus souvent avec des voix tendues. Le principal était que Collins ne se trouvait pas ici et que James ne paraisse plus aussi distant envers elle.

— Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois, murmura Juliette en se détachant de lui. J'aurais du attendre que tu descendes en salle commune au lieu d'aller directement dans ton dortoir.

— Ne dis pas ça, j'ai été con de te suivre aussi, avoua piteusement le septième année en changeant de position.

— En tout cas, tout ceci ne se reproduira pas, je n'ai vraiment plus envie de me frotter à Collins, elle fait un peu peur, lui promit Juliette en lui prenant la main.

James parut gêné l'espace d'un instant et Juliette retira sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée.

— Je vais… hésita-t-elle en se levant soudainement. Essaie de ne pas te prendre un Cognard.

— Ouais.

Les joues rouges, la sixième année se leva précipitamment et s'éloigna en direction de Troy Macmillan sous le regard peu amène de James. Fred s'assit à la place que Juliette avait déserté quelques secondes auparavant, le teint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Bon, vous allez devoir assurer, le prévint-il à voix basse. Je me sens pas très bien.

James observa Fred d'un œil noir : son cousin se tenait l'estomac à deux mains et ce n'était pas un bon signe. Macmillan le foudroyait du regard à distance. Emma Ellis, l'autre Poursuiveuse de l'équipe, les avait rejoints avec un grand sourire au visage et vint distraire James de ses pensées meurtrières. Mâchant vigoureusement un chewing-gum, elle paraissait nerveuse malgré tout.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura James en se levant. Pour mon premier match, on m'a envoyé un Cognard dès la troisième minute de jeu qui m'a détruit la cheville, mais j'ai continué et on a fini par gagner.

— Oh, pauvre Jimmy, se moqua Fred, se rappelant des semaines qui avaient suivi et où il s'était vanté d'être un héros pour tous.

James marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe mais Emma n'eut pas le temps d'entendre ni de répliquer que Troy Macmillan réclamait leur attention à tous. Son regard passait sur tous ses coéquipiers jusqu'à s'arrêter plus longuement sur Fred, dont le teint était livide. Juliette, debout aux côtés du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, serrait son balai si fort entre ses mains qu'elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas se briser entre ses doigts. Et si elle avait perdu son don pour le Quidditch depuis leur dernière séance d'entrainement ?

– Bon, les gars... commença Macmillan en suscitant un toussotement de la part d'Emma. _Et les filles_. Nous y sommes. N'oubliez pas que King a misé ses entrainements sur des coups stratégiques qui pourront peut-être nous surprendre. Mais si on se tient à notre plan d'attaque, on les surpassera facilement. Elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir, cette miss je-sais-tout.

Gemma King était la capitaine de l'équipe des Serdaigle et accessoirement, Macmillan ne la portait pas dans son cœur, d'où son engouement à lui imposer une défaite cuisante. Puis il frappa dans ses mains et l'équipe de Gryffondor sut ce qu'elle devait faire : gagner.

* * *

— Hé, Potter, ça te dérange si je m'installe ici ?

Albus se retourna vers l'une des filles de son année, surpris. Au milieu de la tribune constituée d'une foule de Gryffondor en délire, Barbara Hopkins, Poufsouffle de son état, se tenait devant lui, l'air hésitant. Le brun acquiesça lentement avant de se faire violemment tirer la manche par Rose de l'autre côté, et il prêta à nouveau attention au terrain où les équipes venaient de faire leur entrée. Rose se mit à hurler avec les autres tandis qu'Albus soupirait à nouveau en levant les yeux au ciel. Le Quidditch n'était vraiment pas son truc.

— Écrasez les Serdaigle ! criait Rose en espérant se faire entendre.

C'était la même chose à chaque match : Rose acclamait ses joueurs pendant qu'Albus regardait le match d'un air ennuyé. Bien sûr, il venait soutenir sa maison mais son intérêt s'arrêtait là. Pourtant, il avait essayé de faire des efforts au début. La famille Weasley avait été baignée dans le Quidditch depuis la nuit des temps et détester ce sport était une anomalie chez eux. Albus avait fait semblant d'aimer le Quidditch, sachant que ses parents étaient sans arrêt en train d'en parler. Et puis, il y avait eu cette sorte de relation conflictuelle entre James et lui durant ces deux premières années à Poudlard. C'était à celui qui ressemblerait le plus à leur père, le grand Harry Potter.

Soudain, un coup de sifflet retentit, coupant court aux réflexions du jeune homme.

— Et voilà que débute le premier vrai match de l'année ! s'écriait Victoria Finnigan en tant que commentatrice. Poufsouffle et Serpentard nous ont préparé le terrain, maintenant les choses se corsent ! Et c'est Ellis, la nouvelle recrue des Gryffondor, qui s'empare du Souaffle ! Hmm, joli pour débuter son entrée dans l'équipe !

La quatrième année fila dans les airs, la balle sous le bras, profitant du fait que tous les joueurs n'étaient pas encore à leur poste. Elle traversa la moitié du terrain, seule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ralentisse trop brusquement et qu'elle perde de son élan. Le temps qu'elle lance le Souaffle, la gardien des Serdaigle la rattrapait aisément et Gemma King, la grande amie de Macmillan, stoppa net le Souaffle à mi-chemin entre la Gryffondor et les anneaux.

— Oh ! King a repris le Souaffle et semble bien décidée. Elle évite le Cognard de John Williams - _joli coup, camarade !_ , et dépasse Ellis. _Wouah !_

Une exclamation de joie emplit les tribunes rouge et or lorsque la détonation produite par le Cognard envoyé par Troy Macmillan eut ses résultats : le Cognard percuta de plein fouet la Capitaine des Serdaigle. On entendit alors très nettement le « OUAIS ! » hurlé par Macmillan, victorieux. Sous le choc, Gemma lâcha le Souaffle mais elle semblait seulement sonnée. Cependant, c'était suffisant pour que les Gryffondor reprennent l'avantage.

— VAS-Y JULIET ! hurla Rose en se levant, attirant de nombreux regards vers elle.

— Hardy récupère le Souaffle et évite de justesse Selwyn, commenta Victoria en accélérant le débit. Elle envoie à Potter qui fonce vers les anneaux eeet... MARQUE ! Dix points à zéro pour Gryffondor !

— OUAIS ! s'écria Rose qui, cette fois était couverte par les acclamations des autres.

Albus applaudit avec les autres tandis que l'action reprenait sur le terrain. En revanche les attrapeurs des deux équipes tournaient lentement autour du stade, le Vif d'or ne montrant toujours aucun signe de vie. Mais alors que le Souaffle passait dangereusement rapidement du côté Serdaigle à celui Gryffondor, Albus remarqua que Fred n'avait pas remarqué Bloom Selwyn qui arrivait en fanfare vers ses buts. Les gradins de Gryffondor retinrent leur souffle, tandis que ceux de Serdaigle hurlaient leurs encouragements.

— Selwyn passe à Finch-Fletchey qui se rapproche dangereusement des buts de Gryffondor... WEASLEY, REVEILLE-TOI ! Oh non... Serdaigle marque ! Dix à dix !

La tête blonde de Finch-Fletchey accueillit les acclamations de ses camarades de l'autre côté du terrain en brandissant son poing en l'air. Bizarrement, Albus se sentit concerné et aurait bien voulu qu'il se prenne la batte de Macmillan dans le crâne. Albus cligna plusieurs fois des paupières : se sentir concerné par le Quidditch, lui ? Avec amertume, il repensa à son devoir de sortilèges qui avait mérité un Effort Exceptionnel par rapport à l'Optimal du Serdaigle qui avait hérité des compliments de leur professeur deux jours plus tôt. C'était Albus qui avait les meilleures notes, pas lui.

La demi-heure qui suivit enchaîna de nombreuses exclamations de rage chez les Gryffondor. Fred Weasley avait du se poser en plein match au pied des anneaux, incapable de retenir ses nausées plus longtemps sous les cris dégoûtés de toute la foule. Brusquement, Rose avait arrêté de hurler à chaque fois que l'un de ses camarades était mis en avant et s'était plaquée la main contre la bouche, le regard paniqué. De son autre côté, Hopkins quant à elle retenait son souffle à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le bruit fracassant d'une batte contre un Cognard. Mais le plus agaçant était sans aucun doute le fait qu'elle lui serre le poignet en gardant les yeux rivés sur les joueurs. Albus ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était là.

Bien entendu, les Serdaigle avaient profité de l'« absence » du gardien des Gryffondor et menaient à présent le match de quatre vingt dix à quarante. Ce qui ne devait être qu'une formalité pour leur maison s'avéra trainer en longueur, si on demandait l'avis non-professionnel d'Albus. Il s'était même surpris à croiser les doigts en espérant que Juliette ou James reprendraient du poil de la bête, comme ils savaient si bien le faire d'habitude, face à un Fred complètement dépassé par les événements. Macmillan avait beau rester auprès des anneaux pour supporter – et réprimander à grands cris – Fred, qui malheureusement était en piteux état, il ne pouvait pas avoir un Cognard à volonté à ses côtés.

— Finch-Fletchey rattrape le Souaffle, commenta Victoria Finnigan d'un ton morne. Il fonce vers les anneaux, il va encore marquer un but mais... Hardy lui fonce droit dessus !

Nouveau silence parmi les Gryffondor. Toute l'attention était portée sur le Serdaigle qui s'était brusquement stoppé face à Juliette qui lui fonçait dessus à vitesse grand V, presque à plat ventre sur le manche de son balai. Surpris par l'attitude offensive de la Gryffondor qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il ne vit pas le Cognard expédié par John Williams. Quand il l'entendit siffler à ses oreilles, il était trop tard. Juliette dévia légèrement au dernier moment, frôlant au passage le Serdaigle.

— Hardy récupère le Souaffle à peine lâché par Finch-Fletchey ! reprit Victoria avec plus de vigueur tout à coup. Elle file droit vers les buts de Serdaigle eeet... marque ! Quatre vingt dix à cinquante en faveur de Serdaigle !

Le match reprit alors de façon plus dynamique et les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor se montrèrent tellement dominants dans la vingtaine de minutes qui suivit que le Souaffle n'eut que très peu d'occasion d'entrer du côté chaotique Gryffondor que défendait tant bien que mal Fred Weasley. Avec enthousiasme, Rose s'était remise à scander le nom de Juliette qui venait de marquer son sixième but en moins de dix minutes de jeu.

— Emma Ellis marque son premier but de la saison ! s'écriait Victoria, très joyeuse face à la tournure que prenaient les événements. Cent quarante à quatre-vingt dix en faveur de Gryffondor ! King reprend le Souaffle, mais Finch-Fletchey est sur la touche ! Que de rebondissements, mes amis, que de rebondissements ! Potter intercepte sa passe à Selwyn. Il gagne du terrain... _oh !_ Cory Boot, le petit nouveau des Serdaigle, lui envoie un Cognard bien placé, mais Potter l'évite. Un peu faible, si vous voulez mon avis ! Potter renvoie à Ellis, qui passe à Hardy... attendez, il semblerait que les attrapeurs aient repéré le Vif d'or !

Ce que les poursuiveurs pouvaient faire fut alors très vite mis de côté : au pied du gradin en face de celui dans lequel étaient installés les Gryffondor, un éclat doré attira l'attention de tous les spectateurs. Les deux attrapeurs étaient en effet chacun venait une direction différente et c'était à celui qui serait le plus rapide. La tension fit de nouveau serrer la main de Barbara Hopkins sur l'avant-bras d'Albus, mais ce dernier n'y fit pas attention cette fois. Il était bien trop concentré sur l'impact qui allait bientôt se produire entre Adam Blackwood, le Gryffondor, et Tanya Jackson, la Serdaigle.

— Par Merlin, plus vite Blackwood ! le pressa Victoria. AAAH ! Ils sont malades ! Ils vont se rentrer dedans !

Le stade était devenu silencieux, aucune équipe n'osant troubler la concentration des deux attrapeurs qui étaient maintenant à une micro-seconde de se rentrer dedans dans le pied du gradin. L'inévitable se produit alors et dans un concert de cris apeurés, surpris et effrayés, le Gryffondor et la Serdaigle s'étaient bel et bien rentrés dedans avec vitesse et force. Tous les deux écrasés contre le sol, il était impossible d'affirmer qui avait attrapé de Vif d'or.

— C'est pas possible ! se plaignit Rose avec les autres. On s'en fout de savoir s'ils n'ont rien ! QUI L'A ATTRAPE ?

Albus contempla sa cousine avec effarement. Elle était tellement dans le jeu que leur attrapeur aurait pu être mourant que ce n'était pas grave, tant qu'il avait fait apporter la victoire à leur équipe. Madame Bibine s'était directement posée auprès des deux attrapeurs enchevêtrés l'un sur l'autre tandis que les autres joueurs volaient dans leur direction. Il était certain que l'un d'entre eux ait attrapé le Vif d'or, mais qui ?

— C'est un sport beaucoup trop brutal, remarqua Barbara Hopkins qu'Albus avait oublié.

— Enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi, approuva-t-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour de la Serdaigle et du Gryffondor.

— Je suis certaine qu'on est pas les seuls à le penser, ajouta Hopkins.

Intrigué, Albus se tourna vers elle. Barbara lui souriait.

— _Oh, Albus !_ le réprimanda Rose en le faisant revenir vers ce qui se passait en contrebas. Regarde, Bibine lance un Sonorus !

Effectivement, l'arbitre qui n'était autre que la professeur de vol s'était écartée du groupe compact formé de joueurs et professeurs autour des attrapeurs. La tension était à son comble chez les supporters : Gryffondor et Serdaigle étaient tous aussi silencieux les uns que les autres, et quant aux deux autres maisons qui étaient plus nuancées selon l'équipe qu'ils soutenaient, des murmures parcouraient leurs rangs.

— Votre attention, s'il vous plait ! Miss Tanya Jackson et Mr Adam Blackwood vont bien, ils sont très sonnés par la collision. Néanmoins... Blackwood a attrapé le Vif d'or, la victoire revient à Gryffondor avec un score de deux cent soixante-dix à quatre vingt dix !

A partir de ce moment, Albus et Barbara Hopkins ne s'entendirent plus parler, la foule de Gryffondor explosa de joie et ils commencèrent tous à s'empresser de sortir des gradins pour acclamer leurs joueurs. « Avec un peu de chance, le calme reviendra ce soir », pensa Albus avec un soupir.


	15. La fin du début

Les acclamations venant de la part des supporters de Gryffondor étaient tonitruantes. James Potter avait atterri près d'Adam Blackwood, leur nouvel Attrapeur de troisième année. Décidément, Adam allait se souvenir toute sa vie de son premier match chez Gryffondor. Quand il avait brandi son bras en montrant qu'il avait le Vif d'or dans sa main, il avait paru plus fier qu'autre chose, malgré son air hagard. James n'avait pas pu retenir une exclamation de joie tandis qu'il serrait dans ses bras tous ses coéquipiers. Macmillan aurait surement plein de choses à leur reprocher plus tard, mais peu importait pour le moment : ils avaient gagné leur premier match.

James reçut les félicitations de Neville, qui s'était empressé de venir voir son équipe en tant que directeur des Gryffondor. Et si cette victoire était essentielle aux yeux de tous les élèves de cette maison, c'était parce que la Coupe de Quidditch était celle qu'ils avaient le plus de chance de remporter cette année. Cela faisait deux ans de suite qu'ils étaient les champions de Poudlard mais ce n'était pas le cas pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Depuis le début de sa scolarité, Gryffondor n'avait jamais terminé en première place du classement et c'était souvent considéré comme une défaite en soi chez les Gryffondor. Et en six ans, James avait espéré voir au moins une fois la Grande Salle décorée aux couleurs rouge et or pour la fin d'année.

– Fête à la salle commune ! s'écria Fred, l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

– T'as failli nous faire perdre ! répliqua James par-dessus le brouhaha. A ta place je me ferais discret…

– On a gagné, c'est le principal !

James le regarda alors suivre le cortège composé de Gryffondor qui emmenaient son équipe victorieuse en direction du château, Adam Blackwood porté par un groupe de quatrième années. Il apercevait même Troy, qui portait Juliette sur ses épaules, entourés de la foule. Pas très loin non plus, la chevelure rousse de Rose se discernait parfaitement et James eut comme l'impression qu'elle sautait sur place en tapant dans les épaules de tous ses camarades qui se trouvaient à sa portée. James se retrouva face aux regards noirs qu'il attirait du côté Serdaigle, autour de la frêle Tanya Jackson.

– J'ai foiré, hein ? lui demanda Emma Ellis, l'air complètement abattue.

– N'importe quoi, répondit James en l'entrainant à la fin du cortège de Gryffondor. Tu t'es très bien débrouillée. Juliet ne te l'a pas dit mais elle s'est pris un poteau lors de son premier match. On a du finir le match à deux Poursuiveurs. Et on a perdu. Tout le monde a oublié bien sûr !

Ellis éclata de rire sous le regard amusé du septième année. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur capitaine à l'époque, une septième année tyrannique à souhait. Elle avait failli virer Juliette de l'équipe à ce moment, mais le deuxième match des Gryffondor s'était bien mieux passé par la suite. Les deux Gryffondor furent vite rejoints par un groupe de filles de l'année de James qui ne cessaient de le féliciter comme si c'était lui qui avait fait remporter la victoire à leur maison. Parmi elles se trouvait Melinda Jones, avec qui il s'entendait très bien, et elle eut le mérite de calmer ses copines en remarquant l'air ennuyé de son ami. Emma le salua alors quand elle repéra ses amis et il vit quant à lui une personne qu'il aurait bien aimé éviter aujourd'hui.

Audrey l'attendait à l'entrée du château et James savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Les bras croisés, elle n'avait cependant pas l'air de mauvaise humeur.

– Bonne chance, surtout si elle te demande de quitter l'équipe ! lui murmura Melinda à l'oreille avant de courir rattraper ses amies.

La remarque de sa camarade n'apporta aucun sourire sur le visage de James. Tout ce qui concernait sa petite amie n'était plus drôle à ses yeux. Fred, Troy, Melinda et même Carlton se demandaient comment il pouvait encore supporter le comportement excessif d'Audrey. Et lui-même se posait la question. Quand il allait la voir, c'était à reculons, et même pendant les cours, il avait arrêté de venir s'asseoir avec elle, si cela lui permettait d'avoir quelques heures de répit. Il devait malheureusement en subir les conséquences par la suite. La situation était vite devenue invivable depuis quelques temps, mais pourtant, une partie lui disait qu'un jour, l'ancienne Audrey lui reviendrait.

– Félicitations, hésita-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

– Merci, se contenta de répondre James.

– On fait un tour ? Il fait beau aujourd'hui.

James ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt. Il aurait voulu lui répondre qu'on l'attendait à la tour Gryffondor pour fêter leur victoire, mais ce n'était certainement pas la bonne solution pour apaiser les tensions entre eux. James mourait d'envie d'aller rejoindre ses amis, de se détendre enfin – dans la limite du possible, bien sur, les premières années les côtoyaient -, mais hélas, Audrey s'était mise entre lui et la possibilité d'oublier l'espace de quelques heures tous leurs problèmes.

Toujours vêtu de sa tenue de Quidditch, James fit alors demi-tour en direction du parc ensoleillé où visiblement, des dizaines d'élèves avaient voulu profiter eux-aussi du temps clément, mais frais, de ce début de novembre. Audrey marchait silencieuse à ses côtés. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble pendant l'été suivant leur quatrième année, c'est pourquoi James eut un léger sourire nostalgique en repensant aux balades qu'il faisaient autour du lac, main dans la main, tout en évitant de parler des BUSE qui les attendaient à la fin de l'année. Sauf que maintenant, une distance les séparait, et elle n'était pas seulement physique.

– Tu as très bien joué, tout à l'heure, dit enfin Audrey au bout d'un long silence. Ton but de la quarantième minute était remarquable.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien. Il se contentait d'avancer en gardant les yeux rivés au loin, vers la forêt interdite. Il lui semblait évident qu'Audrey tentait de rattraper son attitude détestable des derniers jours ; en effet, il n'avait pas pu s'absenter trois minutes aux toilettes sans se voir suspecté d'aller rejoindre une autre fille. James en avait marre par-dessus tout d'être surveillé à longueur de temps. Plus le temps passait et plus la situation le blasait. C'était donc ça, l'amour, de devoir rendre des comptes à sa copine toutes les trente secondes ?

– James... murmura Audrey d'une voix douce en l'arrêtant. Dis quelque chose, ça ne va pas ?

– Tout va très bien, mentit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, raide. On a gagné, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

– Je ne sais pas... je te trouve distant. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ce matin pour que tu ne m'adresses plus un mot ?

Les bras de James retombèrent mollement le long de son corps. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'il faisait attention à ses fréquentations, qu'il la rejoignait immédiatement après ses entrainements de Quidditch, qu'il prenait soin à ne pas évoquer un nom susceptible de la mettre en colère et Audrey trouvait le moyen de tout ramener à elle ? Il faisait des efforts inconsidérés pour elle, pour sauver leur relation en péril due à sa jalousie maladive. Et apparemment, tout le monde s'en rendait compte, sauf Audrey.

– Absolument rien.

– Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, rétorqua la Poufsouffle en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Je te connais. J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a vexé ? Tu paraissais de très bonne humeur il y a quelques instants, avec Ellis, et Melinda aussi.

– Si tu étais moins centrée sur toi-même, tu aurais compris que tout ce dont j'avais besoin était d'aller fêter notre victoire dans ma salle commune. Tu sais, le seul endroit où je peux être tranquille, où je ne suis pas sous ta surveillance ?

James n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps, surtout après qu'elle ait énoncé chaque personne avec qui il avait eu des contacts depuis la fin du match. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il se sente aussi prisonnier avec elle, qu'il ait l'impression de ne plus être libre, d'autant plus que seul leur couple semblait être sujet à ce problème. Chez les autres, la jalousie ne prenait pas une place aussi importante qu'entre eux deux. Audrey le contemplait comme s'il lui avait fait part de son désir de rompre avec elle.

– T'es devenue invivable Audrey. Bientôt, je ne vais même plus pouvoir passer du temps avec Fred, mon propre cousin. Qu'est-ce-qu'on va devenir une fois les ASPIC en poche ? Tu comptes m'enfermer dans une cave pour être sûre que personne ne me voie ou me parle ?

– Arrête, l'interrompit Audrey en serrant les dents, signe que la colère montait en elle. Évidemment, tu ne peux pas me comprendre, toi le beau Gryffondor qui a tout le monde à ses pieds. Qu'est-ce-que je suis à côté, hein ? Tu y as déjà pensé ? Je ne suis que la vulgaire Poufsouffle née-moldue dont on n'a rien à faire ! Ah si, j'oubliais. On me connait seulement parce que je suis la petite amie de James Potter. Le grand James Potter ! Oh oui, il est populaire, James, il est le digne représentant de sa lignée ! Alors oui, j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter quand je vois toutes ces filles te tourner autour, parce que tu es la seule personne que j'ai !

– Mais je suis pas un objet ! s'insurgea James en haussant le ton, indigné. Tu ne peux pas prétendre me contrôler seulement parce que tu te sens inférieure ou je ne sais quoi ! Et toi, tu te poses souvent la question de savoir comment je vis d'être le fils du célèbre Harry Potter ? Tu imagines la pression que ça donne, de ce que ma famille m'a laissé comme héritage ? Tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois où j'aurais aimé être comme toi à Poudlard, un anonyme. Je pensais que tu me comprenais Audrey, que tu étais l'une des rares personnes à me voir comme James, et pas comme James Potter, le mec qui aura tout acquis dans la vie à cause de son nom de famille. Là, j'ai l'impression que tu me vois comme tous les autres, ceux qui seraient près à me lécher les pieds pour attirer mon attention.

James était devenu livide. Il aurait continué s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que des gens s'étaient rapprochés d'eux pour essayer de comprendre les raisons de leur dispute. Les yeux gris de sa petite amie paraissaient larmoyants et il s'en voulut de presque lui avoir crié dessus. Mais sa colère et son injustice par rapport à ce qu'elle lui faisait subir indirectement le retenait de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il serrait les lèvres, se retenant de lâcher tout ce qu'il avait en tête, tous les reproches à son encontre et son envie de tout envoyer balader.

– Mets-toi à ma place aussi, chuchota Audrey. Tu t'entends avec tout le monde, on t'admire et pas seulement parce que ton père est célèbre. Si je ne m'impose pas à tes côtés, je ne suis rien.

– C'est tout ce que tu trouves comme excuse pour ton comportement ? s'emporta James en levant les yeux au ciel. Piquer des crises énormes à cause de simples rumeurs est excusable selon toi ?

– Les rumeurs paraissent fondées quand on regarde la façon dont tu te comportes avec Hardy !

– Donc tu crois qu'on s'est envoyés en l'air dans ma salle de bain ? C'est pathétique.

Audrey fronça les sourcils et regarda James sous un nouveau jour. Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi cinglant avec elle. Cependant à l'énonciation de la sixième année, elle ne pouvait pas garder son sang froid. Audrey avait remarqué les regards que James et Juliette Hardy s'étaient échangés la semaine passée, et même s'ils étaient fuyants et hésitants, elle avait senti son cœur exploser : bien sûr qu'elle avait remarqué les efforts que James avait faits pour s'éloigner de la sixième année, mais pourtant cela ne changeait rien au fait que ce qui les reliaient étaient toujours bien présent. Que cette rumeur soit vérifiée ou non.

– J'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter, dit lentement Audrey en ne lâchant pas le regard noisette de James. Il suffit de vous regarder tous les deux pour comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous.

– J'y crois pas, murmura James en posant une main sur son front. T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit à la dernière sortie de Pré-au-Lard ? Qui m'a convaincue de laisser Juliet tranquille avec cet abruti de Serpentard ? J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais elle est amoureuse de lui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour notre relation basée sur les « on dit » de Poudlard !

– Ce ne sont pas ses sentiments à elle qui m'inquiètent James, ce sont les tiens !

Audrey avait dit cette dernière phrase d'une voix cassée, presque inaudible.

– Tu ne me fais pas confiance, affirma James dont la voix s'était complètement adoucie en quelques instants.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça, chuchota Audrey sans oser le regarder. Je t'aime, James. Mais de ton côté, j'ai l'impression que tu as changé, que ce que tu ressentais pour moi a disparu. Et que tes sentiments pour...

– Audrey, c'est une amie, la coupa James d'un ton ferme mais il restait secoué par les propos de la Poufsouffle. Elle est juste mon amie. Nous, on est ensemble.

– Alors dis-moi que je suis la seule qui compte à tes yeux, dit finalement Audrey en laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Tu te rappelles de cet arbre, là-bas ? Celui sous lequel tu me disais que tu m'aimais entre deux séances de révision ? Rappelle-moi avec quelle conviction tu le disais. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

Un cri provenant de l'entrée du château résonna dans les oreilles sourdes de James. Tout ce qu'Audrey venait de lui confier n'avait pas de sens. Leur relation battait de l'aile, il en était conscient. Le temps où ils révisaient tous les deux à l'ombre d'un hêtre centenaire lui paraissait lointain, comme d'une autre époque. Oui, plus de deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, qu'ils s'étaient dits amoureux l'un de l'autre. L'aimait-il encore, comme au premier jour ? Il était jeune, dix-huit ans, ce n'était pas assez pour prendre du recul, il avait besoin de grandir encore. Il n'était qu'un adolescent, même si Audrey et lui s'étaient promis que ce serait pour la vie.

Et là, maintenant, en ce moment même, il se trouvait incapable de sortir les mots qu'Audrey attendait. C'était simple, pourtant. Les mots n'étaient pas compliqués à prononcer, il lui avait dit tant de fois auparavant, mais ils étaient tellement lourds de sens qu'il parvenait à les sentir se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il n'y arrivait plus. Depuis quand ne les avait-il pas prononcés, d'ailleurs ? Sa mâchoire se serra quand il réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Des mois, sûrement. Audrey avait du remarquer ce genre de détail, aussi observatrice qu'elle était. Et cela faisait des mois que sa jalousie avait considérablement empiré. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi irréprochable que ça, finalement.

– Tu vois, dit doucement Audrey avec fatalité tout en essuyant une nouvelle larme sur son visage aux traits fins.

Immobile, James était tombé de haut et réagit à peine quand Audrey l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de faire demi-tour en direction du château. Il la regarda s'éloigner sans rien faire. Pourtant, il savait qu'il aurait du la rattraper, la rappeler ou même lui hurler qu'il l'aimait encore. Mais c'était au-delà de ses forces. James secoua sa tête en tentant de reprendre ses esprits : non, ce ne pouvait pas être terminé entre eux, pas après une dispute. C'était arrivé à de nombreuses reprises auparavant et ils s'étaient toujours réconciliés par la suite. Cependant, cette dispute était différente. Elle avait été plus intense, à la fois James et Audrey s'étaient dit ce que chacun pensait réellement l'un de l'autre. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être leur fin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, James s'était finalement décidé à rentrer lentement à la tour Gryffondor. Sur son chemin, les couloirs lui avaient paru désespérément vides, et devina que tous les Gryffondor devaient se trouver en salle commune. Mais contrairement à ce dont il avait envie une petite heure plus tôt, James n'était plus d'humeur à fêter leur victoire. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche et sa tête lui semblait terriblement vide. La situation lui avait échappé et il était totalement perdu. Bien entendu, il n'était pas question de demander son avis à Fred, qui ne comprendrait pas, et il avait aussi sa fierté. Il arriva donc devant le portrait, découragé et désorienté par les événements.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune, le tapage qui avait lieu dans la pièce l'assaillit de toutes parts. Le vacarme produit par les conversations et les rires lui donnèrent un mal de tête atroce et la présence de toute la maison Gryffondor lui donnait envie de se réfugier dans son dortoir. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, on l'agrippa par les deux bras et il lui fut alors impossible de se dégager des serres de ses camarades. Il les comprenait, leur victoire au Quidditch était contagieuse et les rendait tous euphoriques, mais cela ne l'atteignait pas.

– James, tu as été gé-nial ! le complimenta Kenny Clarks, un sixième année. Vous nous refaites la même chose pour les deux prochains match et on te sacre empereur des lionceaux...

– Ne l'écoute pas Potter, il est un peu excité, intercepta une fille qui avait tendance à toujours l'observer. Je t'offre un verre ?

James déclina poliment, comme dans un état second. Il salua quelques personnes, répondait de manière brève à d'autres et finit par arriver dans un coin de la pièce où on pouvait enfin faire un pas sans marcher sur les pieds d'une autre personne. Arrivé près d'une haute fenêtre, il regarda tristement les escaliers menant à son dortoir jusqu'à la foule compacte qui se trouvait devant. C'était tellement étonnant et inhabituel de sa part d'éviter les gens qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus. Où était donc passé le James insouciant, blagueur et avenant ?

– Hé Pot-Pott, tu tires une ces tronches.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui utilisait ce surnom. Sans surprise, il se retourna vers Carlton qui était assis à une table avec Melinda. Comme d'habitude, son ami avait une cigarette aux lèvres et le dévisageait en plissant des yeux, ce qui avait pour effet de se sentir passer sous les rayons X. Quant à Melinda, elle fixait son ami blond et légèrement à côté de la plaque en lui lançant un regard sévère. Il avait manqué de tact, mais James ne lui en voulait pas, c'était Carlton après tout. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à leurs côtés en poussant un long soupir. Son regard balaya la salle commune où des caisses de biéraubeurres avaient été amenées ainsi qu'un grand nombre de gâteaux et sucreries. James suspecta Fred d'avoir préparé le coup bien avant le match.

– T'en veux une ? T'inquiète, celles-là sont dans la norme. T'en as bien besoin.

L'attention de James fut de nouveau accaparée par Carlton qui lui désigna un paquet de cigarettes. Paquet qui fut rapidement subtilisé par Melinda Jones avant qu'il n'ait pu amorcer le moindre geste. Carlton grogna en essayant de récupérer son paquet de cigarettes, mais James s'était déjà détourné de ses amis, seulement concentré sur les paroles de la chanson qui passait sur la RITM. James reconnut rapidement les Wild Wet Wizard, ces trois sorciers chanteurs de vingt ans qui faisaient des émeutes partout où ils allaient. Et accessoirement, c'était le groupe de musique préféré de Juliette. Repensant à sa dispute avec Audrey, il la chercha du regard dans la salle commune et tomba finalement sur elle. Assise sur un accoudoir de fauteuil, elle était entourée d'une demi-douzaine de personnes qui l'écoutaient attentivement raconter une action du match qu'elle venait de jouer.

C'était ridicule. James adorait Juliette, mais pas au point d'éprouver ce type de sentiment pour elle. Audrey était en train de se monter une histoire à cause de sa , il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du soulagement en apercevant le sourire rayonnant de Juliette qui avait paru si maussade et sombre ces derniers temps. James suspectait que l'amnésie d'Andrea Hardy avait du énormément jouer sur elle.

Le regard dans le vague en pensant à Juliette, il fut subitement rappelé à la réalité quand il remarqua un visage inconnu dans la pièce. En s'attardant sur elle, il s'aperçut que la fille en question portait un pull aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Il était très rare que des élèves d'autres maisons viennent chez les Gryffondor. Lui-même avait refusé d'y faire entrer Audrey qui avait voulu à tout prix découvrir la pièce. Mais James fut plus qu'intrigué quand il avisa la personne avec qui elle riait aux éclats. Et cette personne n'était autre que son frère, Albus.

– C'est qui la fille, là-bas ? demanda James en se penchant en avant.

Carlton haussa les épaules. Avec lui, il aurait pu y avoir une invasion de Serpentard qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué. Melinda en revanche se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise pour voir de qui parlait James. En reconnaissant la Serdaigle, elle haussa les sourcils avec un air sceptique.

– Barbara Hopkins, sixième année, répondit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de biéraubeurre. C'est ton frère qui l'a amenée ici, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

Soucieux, James fronça les sourcils. Le nom de la Serdaigle lui disait quelque chose. On lui avait parlé d'elle... Puis il se souvint. D'après ce qu'on racontait dans les potins de Poudlard, c'était une aguicheuse de première et elle ne cherchait pas à contredire les rumeurs. Albus n'était pas aussi naïf, tout de même ? James savait que son frère n'était pas intéressé par les relations amoureuses, et à moins qu'il n'ait changé d'avis au cours des deux derniers jours, ce revirement de comportement le surprenait. Albus se tenait à ses convictions et obéissait aux règles strictes que lui-même s'imposait. Mais James avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était passé dans la tête d'Albus pour inviter une Serdaigle ici.

– Bah il a envie de se la faire, ajouta Carlton en regardant les deux sixième années parler ensemble. Elle est…

– Attention à ce que tu vas dire, Harry ! le prévint Melinda en lui frappant le bras.

Carlton se tourna brutalement vers son amie blonde. S'il y avait une chose qui le faisait réagir dans n'importe quelle situation, c'était qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Carlton détestait s'appeler Harry. Ses deux amis réussirent à arracher un sourire à James qui s'empara d'une bouteille de Biéraubeurre dans la foulée.

– Sois pas jalouse Mel, tu sais que t'es ma préférée, dit lentement Carlton en lui adressant un sourire goguenard.

– Au fait, où est Fred ?

James cherchait activement son meilleur ami de sa place mais ne le trouvait pas. De plus, il devait avouer que le sujet de conversation qui tournait autour de son frère le mettait mal à l'aise. Parler des autres ne le gênait absolument pas, mais quand on parlait de son frère ou de sa sœur, c'était une tout autre histoire. Puis, à la grande surprise de James et coupant net à ses réflexions, Melinda éclata de rire en montrant du doigt l'autre côté de la salle commune. Fred était effectivement près de la cheminée, mais pas dans la position dans laquelle on se serait attendu. Il était bâillonné et ligoté parterre. James ouvrit grand ses yeux en découvrant son cousin dans une telle posture. Visiblement, les gens debout juste à côté ignoraient complètement les regards noirs qu'il leur lançait.

– Macmillan, précisa Melinda une fois qu'elle se fut calmée. C'est vrai que tu as raté ça... c'était du grand spectacle. Tout le monde en voulait plus ou moins à Fred d'avoir dégobillé en plein match. On lui a fait un procès et on a tous voté pour son humiliation publique.

– Pas cool, se contenta de remarquer James en posant sa bouteille de Biéraubeurre. Je l'avais prévenu pourtant.

– Toi, j'aimerais bien t'avoir comme meilleur pote ! se moqua Melinda devant le manque de réaction de James.

– Il l'a cherché, se défendit-il. Et ça va faire baisser son ego, un peu.

– J'y crois pas vraiment. Dans deux jours, il retrouvera à nouveau sa Serdaigle en jouant au macho. Freddie reste notre Freddie.

Se renfonçant sur le dossier de sa chaise, James soupira avant de reporter son attention sur Juliette. Elle était maintenant avec Rose qui lui parlait avec beaucoup d'énergie. Rose désignait Albus d'un geste de la main et Juliette fronçait les sourcils en écoutant son amie. Il ne pouvait pas éprouver ce genre de sentiment pour elle comme le lui suggérait Audrey. C'était inconcevable.

James se passa une main dans les cheveux, préoccupé. Ce geste attira le regard de Juliette qui lui sourit timidement par dessus l'épaule de Rose. Le septième se força à sourire en retour, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Etait-ce vraiment le début de la fin avec Audrey ?

* * *

– _Just for you, I'd create the most beautiful spells you've ever seen, 'cause I love looking at the sparkles in your eyes..._

– Rose, ferme-la, marmonna Fred, de mauvaise humeur. Déjà que tu nous séquestres ici pour tes causes humanitaires, on a pas besoin d'entendre tes talents musicaux limités.

– Tu peux parler, lança James, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Qui chante comme un hibou étranglé sous la douche ?

Fred se renfrogna dans son coin, décidément en train de passer la pire journée de sa vie.

– _Especially when they're shining through your hu-huge glasses..._ Hé ! FRED !

Rose fulminait après s'être pris un coussin sauvagement expédié par son cousin. Certes, on l'avait ligoté et laissé dans un coin de la salle commune pendant la petite fête de l'après-midi, mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Puis à la réflexion, elle ne devait pas être mieux que lui après avoir forcé Juliette et James à avaler un petit déjeuner copieux. Mais ils n'avaient pas été malades, eux. Il n'avaient pas discrédité l'honneur de leur maison en vomissant aux pieds des anneaux que Fred était supposé garder. Rose se gratta la tête, pensive, avant de lever sa baguette à nouveau, sous le regard blasé de son cousin Albus.

La sixième année trouvait intolérable le fait que personne n'ait nettoyé la salle commune après leur passage. Les cadavres de bouteilles de biéraubeurre gisaient un peu partout dans la pièce, ce qui avait le don de la mettre hors de ses gonds. Les elfes de maison de Poudlard étaient payés pour faire le ménage, elle le comprenait parfaitement, mais de là à les prendre pour des esclaves à ramasser les dégâts d'une fête avec des provisions tirées des cuisines, Rose n'était plus d'accord du tout. La moindre des choses était de respecter leur travail, et si elle pensait que sa mère, Hermione Weasley, était parfois un peu extrême, elle la rejoignait à ce sujet.

En hurlant juste un peu et assez fort, elle avait donc réquisitionné Hugo, Albus, James et Fred pour le grand nettoyage. Après tout, c'était un bon moyen de se retrouver en famille et à partager un moment dans la bonne humeur. D'où sa tendance à vouloir chanter par-dessus les chansons qui passaient à la RITM et qui, visiblement, ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Rose enviait vaguement Juliette d'être profondément endormie dans leur dortoir, mais finalement, elle-même aurait tout le temps de faire la grasse matinée le lendemain. Son amie avait bien mérité un peu de repos.

Cependant, la raison principale qui les poussait à rester debout à une heure du matin était Albus. Quand son cousin était entré en salle commune avec Barbara Hopkins, Rose n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, et plus tard au diner, elle apprit que Fred et James avaient les mêmes préoccupations à son sujet. Elle l'avait observé du coin de l'œil depuis le début de la soirée et pourtant, Albus ne laissait rien transparaitre depuis que la petite fête s'était terminée avant le diner. Il agissait simplement comme si amener Hopkins, la fille qui avait dragué son ex, était une amie de longue date et qu'ils faisaient ça régulièrement. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Et Albus était en lui-même une énigme : il se conduisait toujours comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

– Rooose ? Je peux y aller ? Je suis fatigué... se plaignit Hugo en trainant des pieds vers elle.

Sa grande sœur croisa les bras et le regarda en plissant les yeux. Il n'était pas question que Hugo se défile. La quatrième année lui montait à la tête et lui et Lily n'arrêtaient pas de se retrouver en retenue ces derniers temps. Le faire travailler un peu ce soir était bon pour lui. Et au moins, Hugo aurait des raisons de se plaindre, pour une fois. Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à être le roi des plaintes en tous genres : une petite égratignure sur la main et il allait voir directement Mrs Pomfresh, ses devoirs n'étaient faits qu'à moitié sans parler de sa nouvelle attitude à répondre aux professeurs. En bref, Hugo faisait sa crise d'adolescence à lui.

– Non, je vois encore des emballages de Chocogrenouilles là-bas, vas-y, ordonna-t-elle en tant que chef auto-proclamée des opérations.

– Tu m'énerves... marmonna Hugo en ressortant sa baguette de sa poche.

– Quoi ? Pas de bougons dans les rangs, Hugh ! Et ne joue pas au déprimé, ça ne prendra pas avec moi !

Rose s'assura que son petit frère allait effectivement ramasser les déchets pour les mettre dans les énormes sac qu'ils entassaient depuis la demi-heure précédente, puis elle partit apporter son aide à James. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient enfin terminé. Ils avaient fait lévité trois gros sacs remplis d'ordures dans un coin de la pièce dont les elfes de maison de l'école pourraient se débarrasser d'un claquement de doigts. Fière de la tâche accomplie, Rose se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil auprès de la cheminée dont les braises étaient encore rouges. Fred la rejoint rapidement en lui tendant une bouteille de Biéraubeurre en guise de récompense. Cette fois, Hugo eut la permission de Rose de pouvoir s'en aller, lui planta une bise baveuse sur sa joue et s'éclipsa dans ses dortoirs. Et Albus allait en profiter pour faire de même, mais c'était sans compter sur la vue affutée de sa cousine.

– Hé, Albus, viens-là ! s'exclama Rose en frottant sa joue humide.

Pris sur le fait, Albus se retourna lentement et après avoir longuement soupiré, il rejoignit Rose, James et Fred auprès de la cheminée. Rose se pencha en avant, essayant de trouver la meilleure technique à adopter. Albus était loin d'être aussi influençable que Juliette. S'ils devaient lui arracher les Botrucs du nez, il fallait le faire avec précaution. Cependant, en croisant le regard rieur de James porté sur son frère, elle sut que ça n'allait pas être une tâche facile. Fred et James rentreraient difficilement dans le jeu de la subtilité, surtout quand elle remarqua le regard entendu que les deux meilleurs amis échangèrent une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Rose prit donc les devants en ne s'adressant pas directement à Albus.

– Alors, les gars, ça va les amours ? lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Aussitôt, le visage de James perdit toute trace de couleur, même si Rose ne le remarqua pas. Albus quant à lui n'était pas dupe, néanmoins, il but une longue gorgée de Biéraubeurre en regardant Rose avec un air intéressé. Fred rentra immédiatement dans le jeu, après tout, il ne perdait jamais une occasion de faire parler de lui et de sa relation compliquée avec sa Serdaigle :

– Si tu savais... soupira Fred. Quaker est venue me rejoindre tout à l'heure, après le diner, pour me dire à quel point je la faisais rire. Bon d'accord, elle se foutait de moi. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, Rosie. Sorcière qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit !

– Ouais, sauf que tu as déjà couché avec elle, donc ça ne compte pas, remarqua Rose avant de se retourner vers les deux frères, un air conspirateur au visage. Et toi James, tu vas bien ? Collins ne t'a toujours pas collé un sortilège de traçabilité ?

– Va te faire voir, Rose.

Sous le regard interdit et déconcerté de sa cousine, James se leva brusquement, lui colla sèchement sa bouteille de Biéraubeurre dans les mains et partit sans un mot. Albus et Rose échangèrent un regard : avaient-ils raté un épisode ? Jamais James n'avait paru aussi en colère quand on faisait allusion à la jalousie de sa copine, il lui arrivait même d'en rire. Rose resta sans voix jusqu'à ce que la silhouette du septième année ait disparu dans les étages. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et surtout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi James avait réagit aussi intensément, lui qui prenait toujours tout à la légère. Fred s'était renfoncé dans son sofa, l'air confus, son attitude insouciante qu'il arborait habituellement avait disparu.

– Ça ne va pas très bien entre Collins et lui, c'est ça ? demanda Albus en rompant le silence gêné.

– Ouais, acquiesça Fred après avoir bu une gorgée de sa bouteille. Audrey a toujours été plus ou moins jalouse. Mais dernièrement, elle a carrément pété les plombs, je crois que tout le monde s'en est rendu compte. James essaie de le cacher mais je vois bien que cette situation lui pèse.

– Personnellement, je comprends pas comment ils ont fait pour rester ensemble aussi longtemps, ajouta Albus d'un air pensif.

– Parce que tu crois que c'est la fin , l'heure de la rupture a sonné ? lui demanda Fred en fronçant les sourcils.

– C'est mon frère, dit Albus comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Collins est trop étouffante pour lui, il a besoin d'espace.

– Al, le conseiller matrimonial, blagua Fred avec un sourire.

– C'est vrai ! se défendit Albus. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à être aussi bridé, Lily est pareille que lui. C'est peut être pour ça d'ailleurs qu'elle est heureuse à Serpentard… Loin de… tout.

Albus fit un signe de la main en englobant la salle commune de Gryffondor et Rose comprit aussitôt le sens de ses paroles. La majorité de leur famille était envoyée à Gryffondor, ce qui pouvait être légèrement étouffant. Quand Lily Potter avait été répartie à Serpentard, on avait en avait parlé à Poudlard pendant de longues semaines, puis on s'était faits à l'idée que tout était possible, et que même les Weasley pouvaient avoir leur place chez les vert et argent.

– Je pense que James ne peut pas rester avec quelqu'un d'aussi oppressant que Collins, résuma Albus après un soupir.

– Lui-seul peut en juger, dit lentement Rose.

– De toute façon, je me suis inquiété dès qu'Audrey et James on dépassé le stade des trois mois, ajouta Fred d'un ton plus léger. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment on fait pour rester avec la même personne pendant autant de temps. C'est ennuyant à la fin, non ? Bon, c'est vrai que les grand-parents n'ont pas l'air de s'ennuyer eux.

« Il n'a jamais été amoureux, le chanceux », Rose soupira en remarquant la lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux clairs de Fred.

– C'est surtout source de complications, rectifia Albus avant de bailler longuement. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, Barbara Hopkins ne m'intéresse pas. Vous n'attendez que ça depuis le début de soirée, je le sais. On était juste en pleine discussion en rentrant du match, je lui ai proposé de monter avec nous, ça aurait été malpoli de couper court à la conversation parce qu'elle n'était pas une Gryffondor. Satisfaits ? Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Et sans que Rose ni Fred n'aient eu le temps de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, Albus s'était déjà levé et avait tourné les talons. Rose se tourna vers Fred qui, enfoncé dans le sofa rouge vieilli, lui lançait un regard entendu. Ainsi, ils avaient eu la même pensée : Albus n'avait pas eu l'air de s'être forcé à tenir compagnie à Hopkins pour avoir passé tout son après-midi avec elle. Rose se leva avec un petit sourire, prête à rejoindre son lit confortable.

– Affaire à suivre, Freddie.


	16. Drôle de découverte

Le lundi suivant la victoire des Gryffindor arriva bien trop vite au goût de Juliette. Seulement une journée s'était écoulée depuis, mais c'était comme si le temps avait pris un malin plaisir à s'accélérer de lui-même. Le match de Quidditch l'avait mise dans un état euphorique et l'avait littéralement libérée de ses angoisses du moment. Cependant, maintenant que la défaite des Serdaigle relevait plus du passé que d'autre chose, Juliette fut un instant nostalgique en repensant à la façon dont elle s'était débarrassée de Marshall sur le terrain et aussi à ses camarades qui, admiratifs avaient laissé de côté leur curiosité et leur méfiance quant à ses relations pour s'intéresser à son jeu et à rien d'autre.

Hélas, le weekend était passé et les perspectives de la journée n'auraient pas l'occasion de la détendre. La veille, Rose, Albus et Juliette avaient longuement discuté de leurs projets concernant leur future intrusion dans le bureau de Aaron Lloyd. S'ils se faisaient prendre, il seraient dans une situation plus que délicate, c'est pourquoi ils avaient convenu d'un plan qui ne devait pas se retourner contre eux. Après leur cours de métamorphose, Juliette pourrait s'expliquer avec Lloyd pendant que Rose et Albus forceraient le bureau. Bien entendu, le plus simple aurait été d'attendre que leur professeur aille diner, néanmoins, il fallait également se méfier de Maisie, si leurs doutes se révélaient être vérifiés. Et à cette heure-là, leur camarade de Serpentard se trouvait en cours d'astronomie.

– Regarde Collins, dit Rose à Albus en se penchant vers lui alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger ce midi-là.

Juliette se retourna pour chercher Audrey Collins des yeux à la table des Poufsouffle. Légèrement déconcertée, elle se demandait pourquoi Rose et Albus parlaient d'elle alors qu'ils ne lui prêtaient attention que pour se moquer d'elle en général. Mais aujourd'hui, Collins ne paraissait pas scruter leur table avec attention pour s'assurer que James était bien sous son contrôle. Non, au milieu de ses amies, elle ne participait pas à la conversation et remuait d'un air vague sa part de spaghettis sans pour autant rien avaler. Juliette se retourna vers ses amis, elle avait forcément raté quelque chose : Albus affichait un air affligé et Rose poussait un profond soupir.

– Il a du se passer un truc hier, hasarda Albus en posant ses couverts. Sinon James ne t'aurait pas parlé comme il l'a fait...

– De quoi vous parlez ? leur demanda Juliette, complètement perdue.

– Si tu n'étais pas partie te coucher samedi soir, tu l'aurais su, sourit Rose. On te racontera ce soir. Mais pour l'instant, il y a ton cher Cameron qui vient d'entrer et...

Juliette se retourna brusquement vers la porte de la Grande Salle pour le voir mais au bout de quelques secondes elle dut se rendre compte que Rose avait raconté n'importe quoi.

– Elle est complètement folle de lui, soupira Rose face à un Albus affligé.

– Je ne suis pas folle de lui ! s'exclama Juliette en regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les entendait.

Albus haussa un sourcil, l'air très suspicieux.

– Bon, d'accord, je l'aime bien, avoua Juliette en rougissant. Beaucoup. Mais c'est tout !

Rose émit un petit _humpf !_ pas satisfait en retournant à son assiette tandis que Juliette piquait sa fourchette dans ses pommes de terre sans rien avaler. L'après-midi allait être long. Très long.

* * *

Dans un geste machinal, les ongles de Juliette tiquaient nerveusement contre la table. A peine préoccupée par le cours que le professeur Lloyd était en train de donner, elle prenait distraitement des notes mais ses pensées étaient complètement ailleurs. Rose à côté d'elle n'en menait pas large non plus, son mutisme parlait pour elle depuis le début d'après-midi. Quant à Albus, il paraissait le plus détendu possible assis au deuxième rang à la même table que Malefoy. Mais même s'il semblait serein quant à leur opération, ses coups d'œil vers le fond de la classe trahissaient son appréhension. Albus vérifia sa montre pour la troisième fois en deux minutes.

Plus que quelques instants et ils mettraient leur plan en marche. Sa cape d'invisibilité était dans sa poche et finalement, il n'avait pas demandé la carte des Maraudeurs à James face à l'humeur massacrante et étrange de son frère. Mais ils n'en auraient pas besoin. S'ils étaient toujours dans le bureau de Lloyd quand celui-ci reviendrait, Juliette les préviendrait en parlant suffisamment fort dans le couloir.

Albus observa alors Maisie Lloyd dans l'autre rangée : elle écoutait son père comme n'importe quel autre élève et murmurait de temps à autre quelque chose à l'oreille de son camarade. Depuis que Fiona Dixon, celle qu'on aurait pu considérer comme sa meilleure amie, avait été nommée coupable de l'agression d'Andrea, Maisie avait paru blessée et choquée par son comportement. Mais plus les semaines défilaient et plus son attitude hyper sociable accompagnée d'un faux sourire avait repris le dessus. Ayant de nombreux cours en commun avec elle, Albus avait donc eu l'occasion de la croiser de nombreuses fois et de remarquer à quel point cette fille paraissait sûre d'elle.

– Alors Potter, vous serez tous les trois à la Cabane Hurlante cette année ? lui demanda Scorpius Malefoy tandis que le professeur Lloyd leur expliquait plus en détails ce qu'il attendait de leur prochain devoir.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça lentement. Chaque année, une fête non officielle était organisée à la Cabane Hurlante à l'approche de Noël. Les septième, sixième et parfois cinquième années étaient conviés et c'était la fête par excellence attendue depuis la fin de l'été.

– Heureusement que c'est une soirée secrète, nota Albus, narquois. Tes parents ne te donneraient pas la permission d'y aller.

– Ils sont juste un peu trop protecteurs, c'est tout, se défendit le blond de Serpentard en haussant les épaules. J'ai toujours pu sortir quand je voulais.

Albus se détourna de Scorpius Malefoy pour se reporter sur leur professeur. Tout le monde savait qu'il était un enfant gâté par ses parents, mais Albus ne trouvait pas qu'il en était désagréable pour autant. Son oncle Ron l'avait prévenu que les Malefoy étaient à éviter, cependant, lorsqu'il avait parlé pour la première fois à Scorpius au cours de sa première réunion du club d'échec quatre ans auparavant, il s'était rendu compte que Scorpius Malefoy n'avait rien à voir avec les rumeurs qu'on entendait à son sujet, notamment à cause de sa famille et de son rôle dans la guerre. Lui et Albus n'avaient jamais réellement été amis, mais le Gryffondor pouvait décemment dire que Scorpius était plutôt sympathique.

Pendant un court instant même, l'idée de lui confier leurs projets concernant son oncle Aaron Lloyd lui traversa l'esprit. Comme lui et William Leighton avaient été les premiers à se méfier de la version que Fiona Dixon avait donné à Ian Scott et qui était erronée selon eux. Pourtant, Albus n'en fit rien.

– N'oubliez pas que ce devoir est à rendre pour la semaine prochaine et que je n'accepterai aucun retard, les prévint le professeur Lloyd en effaçant d'un coup de baguette ce qu'il avait inscrit au tableau. Oh, et bien sûr, ce n'est pas une raison pour rendre un texte d'une qualité médiocre.

Son regard se tourna automatiquement vers le fond de la classe et Albus n'eut aucun besoin de se retourner pour vérifier que le teint de Juliette était devenu livide. Elle ressortait de ses cours toujours plus abattue et inquiète. Albus avait beau l'aider à travailler sa métamorphose, c'était comme si leur professeur cherchait à trouver la moindre petite erreur dans les devoirs de son amie. Albus avait même été tenté de proposer à Juliette d'échanger leurs copies pour voir si sa théorie était correcte mais elle avait refusé, sous prétexte que Lloyd avait effectivement beaucoup d'erreurs à trouver dans ses devoirs, malgré la correction d'Albus.

Malgré tout, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par cette histoire pour le moment : le plus important était de ne pas se faire attraper par quelqu'un pendant que Rose et lui fouilleraient son bureau.

– Il a vraiment un problème avec elle... soupira Scorpius Malefoy en rangeant ses affaires dans le brouhaha ambiant.

Alors qu'Albus s'apprêtait à laisser Malefoy seul, il arrêta son geste.

— Tu le connais mieux que nous, pourquoi tu crois qu'il lui en veut autant ? lui demanda Albus à voix basse en guettant le professeur.

— Je ne sais pas, mais il adore Andrea. Elle m'a dit qu'il prenait régulièrement de ses nouvelles depuis qu'elle était partie.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Albus.

— Je l'ai déjà dit à Juliet, cet homme est étrange, ajouta Scorpius en haussant les épaules. Bon, à plus tard Potter !

Le Serpentard suivit son groupe d'amis tandis qu'Albus cherchait sa cousine du regard. Elle l'attendait déjà la porte, le pressant de la rejoindre au plus vite en fronçant les sourcils. Il adressa un dernier sourire encourageant à Juliette qui trainait à mettre ses affaires dans son sac, le visage fermé. Rose l'empoigna alors avec force par le bras et l'entraina dans le couloir sans ménagement.

– Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre de notre côté, lui dit Rose en se précipitant vers les escaliers.

Leur salle de métamorphose étant située au rez-de-chaussée et le bureau de Lloyd se trouvant au quatrième étage, cela leur laissait une petite marge de temps si Juliette arrivait à le retenir assez longtemps. Aussi s'empressèrent-ils de monter les marches deux par deux, bousculant quelques personnes au passage. Sur le chemin, Rose traversa même la Dame Grise qui se retint de ne pas lui faire une remarque glaciale, la Gryffondor ayant déjà eut l'impression qu'on lui avait balancé l'équivalent de cinq seaux d'eau gelée sur tout son corps. Finalement, avec mille précautions et en ralentissant leur pas, ils arrivèrent en silence au bon étage, passèrent dans un couloir étroit, puis poussèrent la troisième porte à droite et pénétrèrent enfin dans le bon couloir. Rose soupira et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours : la seule source de lumière ici provenait des trois torches fixées au mur, ce qui donnait au lieu une atmosphère inquiétante et un peu trop calme.

– Prends la cape, on ne sait jamais, lui dit Albus en la lui collant dans les mains avant de se retourner vers la porte du bureau. _Alohomora !_

Rose se rapprocha de son cousin en entendant le déclic de la serrure. Néanmoins, elle se demanda pourquoi Albus restait planté devant la porte sans y entrer. Puis il se tourna lentement vers elle.

– C'est trop facile, murmura-t-il lentement.

– On s'en fiche ! Allez, entre, on n'a pas toute la journée ! chuchota Rose après avoir vérifié une nouvelle fois que personne ne venait à aucune extrémité du couloir.

Albus entra donc dans la pièce dépourvue de toute décoration. Les murs étaient vierges, pas un seul tableau n'y était accroché, il n'y avait pas de photos de sa famille sur son bureau, des piles de parchemins parfaitement empilées le couvraient à la place. D'emblée, Rose s'était dirigée vers l'armoire et l'ouvrait en grand sans aucune précaution. Ce serait simple en fin de compte : la salle n'étant constituée que d'un bureau, d'une armoire et d'un autre meuble de rangement, faire le tour des papiers ne serait pas le plus difficile.

– Souviens-toi Rose, on recherche tout ce qui pourrait ressembler à des longs rouleaux de parchemin, un genre de projet secret…

– Je sais, je sais... en tout cas, on ne peut pas faire plus dépersonnalisé comme endroit, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Rose, sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder ce qui se trouvait sur une haute étagère.

Dépité au bout de seulement une minute de recherche, Albus se dit intérieurement que cette mission avait été vouée à l'échec depuis le début. Sous quel prétexte se permettaient-ils de dire que leur professeur était louche ? Des secrets de famille ne justifiaient pas une telle effraction.

Pourtant Albus se redressa soudainement après avoir fouillé un énième tiroir, plus déçu que jamais. Il aurait du s'en douter. Les recherches de Rose non plus n'avaient pas l'air d'aboutir, elle qui remuait les étagères composées de papiers en tous genres, qui s'apparentaient à des cours ou des articles sur des domaines différents. Mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse compromettre le professeur.

– Al, tu as regardé dans sa cape ? lui demanda sa cousine en lui montrant d'un signe de tête le vêtement posé sur la chaise.

L'oreille attentive au moindre bruit susceptible de trahir une présence dans le couloir, Albus se pencha vers la cape de sorcier pour en fouiller les poches. Sans grande surprise, il y trouva des clefs, un porte-feuille et aussi un morceau de parchemin. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Rose qui feuilletait un cahier à la couverture rouge, il déplia le morceau de parchemin. Perplexe, Albus fronça les sourcils. C'était une simple liste d'ingrédients. Simple mais pourtant, quelque chose l'intrigua dans cette liste. James était l'expert en potions de la famille, mais il ne fallait pas être né de la dernière pluie pour reconnaître une liste d'ingrédients rares. Très rares. Il buta sur le dernier mot inscrit sur le parchemin.

 _Crins de licorne_

 _Crins de Kelpy_

 _Venin d'acromantula_

 _Quintaped_

Pris par le temps, Albus ne réfléchit pas une minute de plus et pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin. Il murmura un _Gemino_ et se retrouva avec deux listes dans les mains. Replaçant précautionneusement le parchemin original dans la poche de la cape de Lloyd, il fourra la copie dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers Rose qui arborait une mine déçue. Leurs regards se croisèrent et d'un commun accord, ils vérifièrent que tout était resté à la même place que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés et quittèrent le bureau sans s'adresser la parole. Ils n'avaient pas mis plus de cinq minutes à fouiller la pièce et de retour dans le couloir silencieux, ils revinrent sur leurs pas sans croiser le professeur.

– Vraiment pas convainquant, hein ? marmonna Rose alors qu'ils descendaient une volée d'escaliers. Tu crois qu'on aurait du fouiller de manière plus approfondie ?

– Trop risqué, répondit Albus en attirant sa cousine derrière une armure. Mais j'ai quand même trouvé une liste bizarre. Regarde. On ne trouve pas du venin d'acromantula chez tous les apothicaires.

Albus avait sorti le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait dupliqué quelques instants auparavant et l'avait collé dans les mains de Rose. Cette dernière lisait rapidement la liste, ses yeux passant d'une ligne à la suivante en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils à mesure qu'elle en prenait connaissance. Quand elle eut terminé, elle releva lentement la tête vers Albus dont le regard la vrillait de son air sérieux et presque sombre.

– C'est un professeur de métamorphose, d'accord. Mais il pourrait très bien avoir une telle liste pour n'importe quelle raison, hasarda Rose d'un air perdu.

– Pour n'importe quelle raison, c'est bien ça, confirma Albus. Allons retrouver Juliet.

Rose acquiesça et ils repartirent tous les deux dans les étages inférieurs. Le plan était de retrouver Juliette dans le Hall d'entrée après qu'ils en aient terminé. Cependant, une fois dans le grand escalier de marbre, ils se rendirent vite compte que leur amie n'était pas là. Alors que Rose commençait à s'inquiéter à son propos en ressassant le plan foireux qu'Albus avait mis en place, ce dernier l'entraina sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte vers leur salle de classe où ils avaient eu cours une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Victoria Finnigan et Kenny Clarks qui parlaient à voix basse sans les remarquer, puis Albus passa la tête par la porte pour voir si Juliette était encore avec Lloyd, mais le professeur était seul, assis à son bureau.

– Mr Potter, une réclamation ? lui demanda Aaron Lloyd en levant sa plume de son parchemin.

– Je cherche Juliet, répondit Albus d'un ton naturel et en soutenant son regard.

– Naturellement. Vous l'avez ratée de peu. Oh et avant que j'oublie, poursuivez vos efforts et vous pourriez aisément parvenir à un Optimal à vos ASPIC. Bonne soirée à vous, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Albus sortit de la classe, un peu déconcerté, pour retrouver une Rose qui faisait les cent pas en l'attendant, manifestement inquiète. Il mit de côté les compliments de Lloyd et sa préoccupation pour Juliette reprit le dessus. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver dans le Hall, il en était certain. Alors où se trouvait-elle ?

Sans rien dire à Rose qui le pressait d'aller fouiller le château, Albus se dirigea à grands pas vers ses camarades de maison qui avaient l'air de se disputer silencieusement. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua Scorpius Malefoy disparaitre au bout du couloir, avec l'intention manifeste de vouloir se fondre dans le mur de pierre. Albus se secoua la tête en arrivant à hauteur de Victoria et Kenny.

– Vous n'auriez pas vu Juliet ? leur demanda Albus.

– Si, répondit simplement Victoria en le dévisageant étrangement.

– Elle était avec Lloyd, qui n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur soit dit en passant, précisa Kenny en paraissant presque effrayé pour elle.

– Donc ils sont vraiment ensemble, Hardy et Lloyd ? reprit Victoria, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard.

– Non, les interrompit Rose d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée. Arrêtez de faire vos commères et dites-nous où ils sont partis ou je vous lance un Chauve-furie.

– Par là, désigna Clarks en montrant l'extrémité du couloir.

Rose n'attendit pas un instant de plus et les laissa en plan sans dire un mot. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation de non-dits. Premièrement, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que Juliette trouvait chez Cameron Lloyd qui puisse justifier ses disparitions à répétition et son attitude fuyante et constamment dans les nuages. Comment Juliette pouvait s'être entichée de ce Serpentard en étant au courant de son commerce malsain et de leurs suspicions concernant la famille Lloyd ? Rose était complètement à côté de la plaque. Pendant cinq ans, elles s'étaient toujours tout confié, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et là, elle ne comprenait pas, comme si toute cette histoire était hors de sa portée.

Rose grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, à peine consciente des pas de son cousin qui la suivait.

– Rose, attends ! On a besoin de parler. Maintenant.

La Gryffondor s'arrêta soudain, surprise par le ton presque suppliant d'Albus. En haut des escaliers, elle menaçait son cousin de sa hauteur quand il lui désigna le couloir adjacent qui serait moins passant que le grand escalier. A contrecœur elle le suivit et attendit qu'il prenne la parole, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

– Pourquoi tu réagis tout le temps à l'extrême ? lui demanda-t-il prudemment en remarquant qu'elle tapait du pied. Elle lui fait confiance, alors pourquoi t'acharner à lui hurler dessus à chaque fois qu'elle le retrouve ?

– Tu te fiches de moi ? On suspecte son père de trafiquer quelque chose de pas net et son fils ne saurait rien de tout ça ? S'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il aurait déjà raconté à Juliet ce qui clochait dans sa famille.

– Je crois Juliet quand elle dit qu'il est à l'écart des autres. S'ils préparaient un plan, ils passeraient forcément du temps ensemble. On sait que Cameron sait plus de choses que nous mais de là à le mettre dans le même panier que sa famille, je ne sais pas encore, Rose. Tu as remarqué les regards qu'il lance à son père dans la Grande Salle ? Je n'appelle pas ça de la coopération. C'est de la haine mal dissimulée.

Par manque de répartie, Rose passa une main dans ses cheveux roux en déviant son regard vers un tableau situé un peu plus loin. Peut-être que Cameron n'était pas directement lié aux secrets de Aaron Lloyd. Mais indirectement, Rose en était persuadée, son fils n'était pas aussi ignorant que ça. Et à côté de cette histoire, Juliette fonçait yeux fermés droit vers le danger que représentait les Lloyd.

– On ne peut pas être certains à cent pour cent, dit finalement Rose au bout d'une minute de silence. Et crois-moi, je ne pense qu'au bien de Juliet quand je lui hurle dessus, comme tu dis si bien. Elle est vulnérable en ce moment, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, après l'affaire Andrea, les rumeurs avec James et ses sentiments pour ce maudit Serpentard, elle est devenue bien plus manipulable et influençable que d'habitude. Si Cameron Lloyd se révélait plus ou moins coupable, elle tomberait de haut. Et je sais ce quel effet ça fait, Al, crois-moi. Sauf que Maisie l'a menacée et son père trafique on ne sait quoi. C'est un jeu dangereux, tout ça.

Sa réplique eut le mérite de laisser Albus perplexe. Il n'avait peut-être pas vu les choses sous cet angle, en fin de compte.

– Donc je vais les trouver et il va nous devoir quelques explications, ajouta Rose en montrant le morceau de parchemin qui dépassait de sa besace.

Dix minutes plus tard, Rose arpentait seule les couloirs de l'aile Ouest dans l'espoir de retrouver Juliette et Cameron Lloyd. Albus et elle s'étaient séparés pour couvrir plus de terrain mais elle commençait à se demander si cela avait été une bonne solution. Le Serpentard était bien trop mystérieux et inaccessible aux yeux de tous qu'il devait avoir trouvé des repères au bout de six ans à parcourir le château pour se battre avec ses proies. Rose eut une mine dégoûtée en pensant aux gens qui allaient le voir rien que pour ça. « Et dire que j'en faisais partie », se dit-elle piteusement après avoir une porte qui donnait sur une classe de cinquième années en plein cours d'études des Moldus.

Au bout d'un moment, Rose s'en voulut de ne pas en savoir plus au sujet de Poudlard et de tous ses recoins. C'était Juliette qui aimait les sorties nocturnes à Poudlard.

Puis, un bruit sourd vint interrompre le cours de ses pensées. Rose s'avança à pas de loups vers la porte de la salle où elle supposait avoir entendu le bruit. Et telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle retrouva enfin Juliette accompagnée de Cameron Lloyd. Sa meilleure amie était au fond de la classe et semblait déstabilisée face au Serpentard qui se tenait face à elle. Comme il était de dos, elle ne voyait pas son visage, ce qui fut d'autant plus facile qu'elle fut moins paniquée à l'idée de le provoquer. Cameron Lloyd restait le duelliste de Poudlard et elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à l'infirmerie. Juliette la remarqua enfin, sur le pas de la porte, mais ne dit rien, ni ne bougea.

– Lloyd, fit Rose d'une voix grave et assurée en se dirigeant vers eux.

Rose sortit rapidement le parchemin de son sac et le plaqua contre la table à leurs côtés. A la fois Juliette et Lloyd parurent surpris en voyant Rose désigner le morceau de parchemin sur la table. Le Serpentard prit la liste entre ses doigts et la parcourut rapidement du regard, aucune émotion transparaissant sur son visage.

– C'est quoi ? demanda lentement Juliette. Vous l'avez trouvée dans...

Rose l'interrompit d'un hochement de tête sans se tourner vers elle. Il fallait qu'elle sache si cette liste suscitait quelque chose chez le Serpentard. Quand il eut terminé sa lecture, il tourna un regard interrogateur vers elle, attendant une quelconque explication de sa part.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tôt, après le cours de métamorphose des sixième années, Juliette plaçait lentement son flacon d'encre au fond de son sac avec une précaution infinie. La classe s'était vidée et le professeur de métamorphose était parti s'asseoir à son bureau.

– Professeur ? demanda Juliette d'une voix aiguë qu'elle aurait aimé mieux contrôler.

– Miss Hardy, je m'attendais à ce que vous veniez me voir à un moment ou à un autre. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Juliette se mordit la lèvre, tâchant de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait ici, dans cette salle, et pas dans le bureau de Lloyd, quatre étages au-dessus. Néanmoins, elle voulait lui montrer qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur et qu'elle était sûre d'elle. Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard. Lloyd quant à lui se contentait de conserver une expression aimable et avenante, qui troubla un peu plus Juliette.

– Bon... voilà, commença Juliette en se reprenant. Il y a des raisons à ce que vous vous montriez aussi dur envers moi ?

Juliette étudia avec attention le visage de son professeur qui passait de l'indifférence à de l'amusement. Campée sur ses pieds qui semblaient cloués au sol, elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, au moins pour qu'elle se sente moins stupide. Dans le couloir, les éclats de voix la rassuraient mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu paniquée en faisant ouvertement face à l'homme qui semblait cacher quelques secrets.

– Juliet, soupira-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je pense que vous prenez ces cours à la légère et que votre travail est insuffisant. Je ne fais rien de plus que vous encourager d'une manière différente à celle que j'ai employé jusqu'à maintenant. Vous devriez peut-être songer à oublier quelques distractions de vos activités quotidiennes.

– Et qu'entendez vous par _ces distractions_ , monsieur ? demanda Juliette d'une voix hésitante.

– Vous voyez très bien de quoi je veux parler, dit simplement Aaron Lloyd en lui souriant.

Se mordant la langue pour ne pas répliquer, Juliette mourrait d'envie de lui cracher ses quatre vérités. Aujourd'hui, face au sourire éclatant de blancheur de son professeur de métamorphose, elle ressentait le besoin trop oppressant de s'écrier qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait avec sa propre vie et que cela ne concernait en rien son professeur. Si elle voulait être avec Cameron, rien ne l'en empêcherait.

Alors tant pis pour le plan que Rose, Albus et elle avaient établi, elle ne le retiendrait pas aussi longtemps qu'ils l'avaient prévu. De toute façon, il restait assis au bureau professoral et elle aurait toujours l'occasion de le retenir s'il sortait de la salle.

– Très bien, conclut Juliette en redressant le menton, prête à partir. Sachez juste que _mes distractions extra-scolaires_ n'ont absolument rien à voir avec mes résultats en métamorphose et ne vous regardent en rien, professeur. Bonne soirée.

Juliette lui lança un dernier regard méprisant alors que Aaron Lloyd haussait un sourcil intrigué et tourna les talons. « J'ai dépassé les limites, j'ai dépassé les limites, par Merlin ! », ressassait-elle en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte. Juliette fut soulagée une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la classe, une fois qu'elle ne sentait plus le regard de son professeur lui vriller le dos.

– Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Après avoir sursauté violemment, elle fut surprise de voir Cameron en compagnie de Scorpius Malefoy qui la fixaient comme si elle était devenue démente. Si elle n'était pas tant sur les nerfs à cause du professeur Lloyd, elle aurait été heureuse de le voir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait parlé à voix basse mais Juliette avait parfaitement ressenti le ton accusateur qu'il avait employé. Cameron s'approcha d'elle, l'air encore plus froid que d'habitude, délaissant un Scorpius intrigué derrière lui.

– Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? l'agressa-t-elle sans le vouloir.

– Pas du tout, je n'étais pas là pour... Mais il faut qu'on parle, c'est urgent.

De son pouce, il désigna le mur de la salle de classe derrière lui où Aaron Lloyd se trouvait toujours. Juliette était tout à fait d'accord, ils allaient devoir parler, car si ce n'était pas elle-même qu'il surveillait, c'était forcément son père. Juliette se dirigea vers la sortie du couloir, essayant de se calmer. Cameron la rattrapa aisément et ils passèrent devant Victoria Finnigan et Kenny Clarks qui les regardèrent passer en chuchotant entre eux. Mais préoccupée comme elle l'était, Juliette n'aurait même pas vu qui elle avait croisé.

– Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais ici ?

– Là n'est pas la question, rétorqua Cameron de mauvaise humeur alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le Hall d'entrée. Tu ne devrais pas le provoquer, c'est mal le connaître.

– Donc tu as écouté toute la conversation. C'était de l'ordre du privé.

– Parce que tu n'as jamais écouté aux portes peut-être ? Dois-je te rappeler le soir où tu as écouté ma conversation avec mon père ?

– Vous parliez tellement fort que je vous ai entendus à l'autre bout du couloir, je n'ai jamais cherché à vous épier ! se défendit Juliette.

– Eh bien c'était la même chose pour moi aujourd'hui, je n'avais aucune idée que tu irais lui parler.

Juliette et Cameron s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et en plein milieu du Hall d'entrée, quelques groupes d'élèves étaient présents, dont certains avaient l'air de s'intéresser de très près à leur discussion houleuse. Ils se défiaient toujours du regard quand enfin le Serpentard prit les devants et prit Juliette par le coude pour l'entrainer en direction des étages. Juliette, toujours aussi énervée, se laissa faire. Tant de questions étaient en suspens, sans compter la fouille du bureau par Rose et Albus que Juliette ne savait même plus par où commencer quand Cameron ferma la porte derrière eux dans un couloir de l'aile Ouest du château.

Juliette croisa les bras sous la poitrine, mécontente. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Cameron pour constater qu'apparemment il se trouvait dans le même état d'agacement qu'elle. Pourtant aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à rompre le silence devenu tendu au fil du temps qui passait.

– Alors quoi ? lança soudainement Cameron. On se regarde en chiens de faïence pendant encore une heure sans avancer ?

– Tout dépend de toi, répliqua Juliette sans se laisser démonter. Si tu me dis ce que tu sais à propos de ton père. J'ai été stupide. J'aurais du t'en parler il y a des semaines déjà... Mais aujourd'hui j'aimerais savoir ce que tu sais à propos de lui. Oh, et s'il te plait, ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, parce que tu ne serais pas en train de l'espionner dans le cas contraire !

– Rien qui ne te concerne en tout cas, répondit Cameron d'un ton interdit.

– Pardon ?! Tu oses me dire ça alors qu'Andrea, ma propre sœur, ne se rappelle plus des résultats de ses BUSE ?

Cameron, d'ordinaire très pâle, blêmit un peu plus. « _Touché_ », ne put s'empêcher de penser Juliette. Rose avait peut-être de bonnes raisons à se méfier de lui, après tout. Cependant, elle refusait de lui donner raison pour autant et plus profondément, elle refusait d'admettre que Cameron ait quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire. A ce stade, elle tenait trop à lui pour qu'elle ne puisse seulement émettre l'idée qu'il soit complice de ce qui était arrivé à Andrea.

Maintenant, face à lui, Juliette avait besoin qu'il lui prouve qu'il n'était complice de rien. Elle aurait aimé que cette minuscule part de doute disparaisse en elle, qu'elle puisse aller de l'avant et vraiment lui accorder toute sa confiance.

– Qu'est-ce-que tu cherches, exactement ? lui demanda le Serpentard d'une voix à peine audible.

– Fiona Dixon n'est pas la coupable, je le sais, hésita Juliette. Et ton père, comme Maisie, sont les seuls à notre connaissance à avoir des choses à cacher. Quoi que tu m'aies dit il y a une semaine.

Sous les yeux surpris de Juliette, Cameron se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, de plus en plus agacé. Mortifiée, Juliette se demandait vaguement si elle devait ajouter quelques mots ou s'en aller.

– J'aurais du m'en douter, dit-il finalement sans arrêter ses aller-retours incessants. Je vous ai sous-estimés, vous les Gryffondor. Je t'ai sous-estimée... Oh, attends une minute.

Cameron se retourna enfin vers Juliette qui interdite, n'osait pas l'interrompre. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement mais sûrement. En ce moment même, elle voyait parfaitement pourquoi on avait peur de lui dans les couloirs de l'école.

– Tout à l'heure, Juliet, tu servais de diversion, n'est-ce-pas ? murmura Cameron en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

Ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi, elle recula en ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Il la dévisageait toujours mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Juliette déglutit difficilement quand elle heurta une chaise qui alla taper dans le mur avec un bruit sourd. Il savait. Il savait que Rose, Albus et elle avaient mené leur enquête. Juliette se tritura les mains en essayant de se mettre à la place de Cameron : si on accusait son père d'être une sorte de criminel, aussi détestable soit-il, serait-elle aussi indulgente envers ses accusateurs ?

– Tu as raison, il a ses secrets, admit gravement Cameron. Toute famille a ses secrets. Et s'il parait aussi mystérieux quant à ses projets, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Juliette commençait à perdre ses moyens, ils étaient bien trop proches l'un de l'autre.

– Ne me mens pas, chuchota-t-elle.

– Je ne te mens pas, Juliet.

Cameron recula subitement, puis un déclic se fit entendre et la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Il ferma les yeux un instant, troublé. Quant à Juliette, elle n'en menait pas large non plus, elle se contentait simplement de suivre Rose du regard après qu'elle ait prononcé le nom du Serpentard d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Ni Cameron, ni elle ne bougèrent jusqu'à ce que Rose ne plaque dans un bruit sourd un morceau de parchemin contre la table, tout en attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de Cameron. Juliette n'eut le temps de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une liste avant que Cameron ne prenne le parchemin. Alors, elle supposa.

– C'est quoi ? Vous l'avez trouvée dans...

Son amie hocha la tête, toujours tournée vers le Serpentard, comme si elle attendait qu'il se dénonce. Mais quand Juliette lui arracha la liste des mains après qu'il en ait terminé la lecture, son visage n'exprimait encore et toujours que l'impassibilité qui le caractérisait. Juliette se demanda vaguement à quoi correspondaient ces ingrédients, mais à l'heure actuelle, elle se questionnait davantage sur les raisons qui avaient poussé Rose à venir voir directement Cameron.

– Alors, Lloyd, ça te dit quelque chose, cette liste ? lança innocemment Rose.

– C'était dans les affaires de mon père, je suppose ? Non, je ne sais pas ce que ça représente.

Rose parut interloquée pendant un instant et Juliette devina aisément pourquoi. Il n'était pas censé être au courant qu'ils avaient forcé le bureau d'Aaron Lloyd. Il ne fallut qu'un regard échangé avec Juliette pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il savait tout. Puis, à la grande surprise des deux filles de Gryffondor, Cameron s'adressa à Rose pour lui confier directement ce qu'il pensait.

— Vous devriez arrêter de jouer aux superhéros, tous les trois. Ce n'est pas parce que vos parents ont déjoué les forces du Mal il y a des années que c'est votre destin à vous aussi. C'est plus pathétique qu'honorable. Passe à autre chose, Weasley.

Sans un regard, Cameron fit rapidement demi-tour sous le regard éberlué de Rose. Cette dernière avait pris des teintes rosées et se donna une contenance en reprenant le morceau de parchemin des mains de Juliette qui quant à elle mit deux secondes pour reprendre ses esprits avant de s'exclamer d'une voix claire :

– Où vas-tu ?

Cameron s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et se retourna pour regarder Juliette. Le cœur de la Gryffondor battait à cent à l'heure. Leur discussion avait été intense mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas allée au cœur des problèmes qui la taraudaient. Et le voir partir une nouvelle fois signifiait qu'elle allait devoir fouiller tout le château afin de le retrouver s'il daignait une nouvelle fois l'éviter.

– Maisie, dit-il simplement. Tu es libre demain soir ?

Juliette ignora le regard insistant de Rose braqué sur elle.

– Non, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch.

– Parfait, alors je te retrouve juste après.

Puis il disparut.


	17. Les incertitudes

Le soir qui avait suivi leur fouille du bureau de Aaron Lloyd était passé comme dans un rêve pour Juliette, les conversations au diner restaient floues et on si lui on avait demandé, elle aurait été incapable de dire avec qui elle avait parlé, si toutefois elle avait ouvert la bouche. Tout ce qui l'avait marqué était le simple fait que ni Cameron, ni Maisie Lloyd ne s'étaient montrés au diner ce soir là. De manière toujours aussi obscure, elle avait suivi Rose sans se poser de questions depuis que Cameron les avait quitté dans cette salle. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas eu à réfléchir, son amie avait marmonné toute la soirée, lui avait fait part de tout ce qu'elle pensait tandis qu'elles s'étaient rendues à la Grande Salle, mais Juliette ne se rappelait de rien.

Ce n'était qu'un peu plus tard dans la salle commune qu'elle se réveilla enfin de sa torpeur. Tout était confus à présent et toutes ses idées se mélangeaient : l'image de Cameron s'imposa à son esprit, lui valant un sourire timide et des joues légèrement rosées, et face à celle-ci, l'injustice et la colère que lui inspirait Aaron Lloyd lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Le message avait été clair : il n'appréciait pas que Juliette soit trop proche de son fils. Et à côté de lui, Cameron la mettait dans tous ses états, l'empêchant même d'écouter les théories fumeuses de Rose à propos de la liste qu'Albus avait trouvé dans le bureau du professeur.

Pendant le diner, il avait été difficile pour Juliette, Rose et Albus de pouvoir communiquer librement entourés des camarades de leur maison tous aussi curieux les uns que les autres. Albus n'avait même pas pu s'asseoir avec elles quand il avait débarqué dans la Grande Salle bondée. Aussi, les trois amis attendirent patiemment que la salle commune se vide pour qu'il puisse parler des événements de la journée.

Cependant, Victoria Finnigan et Kenny Clarks eurent du mal à les lâcher ; Juliette les suspectait d'observer ses moindres mouvements. En effet, depuis le match de Quidditch, le regain de popularité de Juliette s'était fait sentir aux sourires qu'on lui adressait et aux salutations amicales. Malgré tout, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on racontait sur elle dans les ragots : elle était bien au-dessus de tout ça.

— Juliet, comment ça s'est passé ? lui demanda Albus une fois que Finnigan et Clarks furent montés dans leur dortoir respectif. Qu'est-ce-que Lloyd t'a dit ?

Juliette se tourna subitement vers Albus. Ils étaient installés près de la cheminée et pour elle ne savait quelle raison, Juliette se sentait somnolente. Cela n'avait sans doute aucun rapport avec le discours sans fin de Rose, mais elle suspectait plutôt la tension qu'elle avait accumulé au cours des derniers jours et la chaleur étouffante du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Juliette réprima un bâillement puis répondit d'une voix lasse en se remémorant son entrevue avec le professeur.

— Je lui ai subtilement annoncé d'aller se faire voir. Mes notes ne vont pas s'améliorer à mon avis.

Albus la contempla avec des yeux ronds. Juliette, manquer de respect à un professeur ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Le règlement, c'était une autre affaire, mais de là à envoyer balader un professeur, cela ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas.

— Je t'en prie, réveille-toi... soupira Rose, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. On pourrait croire que tu es sous Imperium, tu te rends compte ?

— Quoi ?

— Regarde autour de toi, enfin ! s'exaspéra Rose en se redressant. On vient de forcer le bureau de Lloyd, on a trouvé une liste d'ingrédients bizarres dans sa poche, Cameron agit bizarrement et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que tu as envoyé balader Lloyd ? Descends de ton petit nuage, à la fin !

— Tu me fatigues, Rose, sincèrement, murmura Juliette en passant une main absente dans ses cheveux. On a rien appris de nouveau, nous ne sommes toujours pas au courant de ce que fabrique Lloyd, je te rappelle. Et vous êtes bien gentils avec votre liste, mais que voulez-vous qu'on fasse avec ces ingrédients balancés sur un parchemin, hein ? C'est comme si je vous sortais le nom de mes cousins, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, ça n'a pas de sens. Votre découverte n'a aucun sens du tout.

Rose fixait Juliette avec ahurissement. Depuis quand elle était aussi détachée de leur enquête ? C'était la première à vouloir en savoir plus sur le mystère des Lloyd et voilà que ce soir, elle dénigrait leur avancée avec tout autant d'indifférence que si on lui avait annoncé qu'Audrey Collins avait encore fait une de ses petites crises de jalousie. Rose croisa le regard d'Albus : les sourcils froncés, il paraissait soucieux.

Juliette soupira et regarda ailleurs, elle était exaspérée d'avoir cette conversation avec eux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils tenaient tant à la liste qu'il avaient trouvé, ces ingrédients n'avaient pas de lien avec les plans de Lloyd. S'il fallait suspecter chaque sorcier possédant une liste d'ingrédients sur lui, ils n'en auraient jamais terminé. Ces derniers avaient beau être extrêmement rares, pour Juliette, cela ne voulait strictement rien dire. Ce dont il fallait s'occuper, c'était de fouiller le vrai bureau de Lloyd, chez lui, comme les avait informé Scorpius Malefoy. Là-bas, elle en était certaine, ils seraient beaucoup plus chanceux. Mais c'était de l'ordre de l'impossible.

— En tout cas, dès demain je me rends à la bibliothèque, reprit Albus en sortant la maudite liste de sa poche. Si j'arrive à trouver une potion qui regroupe tous ces ingrédients, on aura peut-être une piste.

— On pourrait demander à James, remarqua Rose en désignant d'un signe de tête un groupe de septième années de l'autre côté de la salle commune. Ce n'est qu'une liste, on ne prendrait pas de risque avec lui, il n'est pas le maître des potions pour rien.

Levant les yeux au ciel pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Juliette envoya un regard noir au morceau de parchemin qu'Albus tenait entre ses doigts et reprit la lecture de son livre de métamorphose. Depuis une heure, elle lisait le chapitre qu'ils étudiaient en cours, mais rien ne rentrait. Rose pouvait la sermonner autant de fois qu'elle voulait, Juliette savait ce dont elle avait besoin : d'une pause, qu'on la laisse faire ce qu'elle veut, qu'on arrête de lui retirer des points sur ses devoirs sous prétexte qu'elle passait du temps avec Cameron Lloyd, et qu'on arrête de la regarder comme un animal de foire.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Albus se lever et faire un signe à son frère tandis que Rose se redressait dans son fauteuil. Ils faisaient bien des histoires à cause d'une simple liste qui n'avait pas le mérite qu'on s'y intéresse. Et accessoirement, Juliette n'avait pas envie de voir James. Cette histoire de copine trop jalouse lui tapait sur les nerfs. Si elle était trop présente à ses côtés, elle aurait préféré qu'il lui dise directement qu'il préférait qu'ils cessent de passer du temps ensemble au lieu de ruminer dans son coin comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs semaines.

— Salut, ça te dirait de jeter un coup d'œil à ça ? On se demandait à quoi cette liste correspondait.

— Waouh, fit James au premier regard, debout à côté de son frère. Tu penses qu'ils appartiennent tous à la même potion ? Sans la démarche à côté, j'aurais tendance à te dire qu'on ne peut pas assembler tous ces ingrédients. Où tu as trouvé ça ?

— Peu importe, répondit Albus en balayant la question d'un revers de main.

— Donc tu n'as jamais vu tous ces ingrédients ensemble dans l'une tes revues de potionniste en herbe ? demanda Rose d'un ton las.

— Non. Le seul point commun à ces ingrédients, c'est qu'on les trouve tous en Angleterre. Mais le jour où vous trouvez à quoi ça correspond, appelez-moi, sourit James en rendant le morceau de parchemin à Albus.

Soudain, Juliette se leva et ramassa son sac, prête à aller se coucher. Elle profitait de la diversion offerte par James pour pouvoir aller se coucher sans avoir à supporter les remarques d'Albus et les regards assassins de Rose. Elle avait envie d'oublier cette sombre histoire, à force de se poser des questions à propos de Lloyd cette année, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et Juliette n'avait aucune envie d'accorder tant d'importance à Lloyd qui s'acharnerait de toute façon à lui mener la vie dure.

— A demain, les salua-t-elle en s'éloignant à grands pas.

Dans un geste nerveux, elle serra un peu plus son livre de métamorphose contre elle quand elle entendit James demander à Rose et Albus si un truc n'allait pas avec elle. S'il s'inquiétait tant, alors pourquoi ne lui demandait-il pas directement ? Oui, elle s'en voulait d'avoir enclenché cette fâcheuse histoire de dortoirs, mais elle croyait que James et elle avaient mis les choses à plat juste avant le match. Et entre-temps, c'était comme si James avait brusquement changé d'avis et l'avait prise pour responsable de ses problèmes avec Collins. Il l'avait de nouveau évitée et elle n'était pas d'humeur à lui courir après, c'était certain.

Juliette se frappa le front du dos de sa main, exténuée, tout en s'étalant sur son lit. Elle était fatiguée et aurait tout donné pour être quelqu'un d'autre, l'espace de quelques instants. Victoria Finnigan, par exemple. Juliette ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le lit de sa camarade. Finnigan dormait paisiblement derrière ses rideaux qui entouraient son lit, sa respiration profonde lui indiquait qu'elle était bel et bien dans les bras de Morphée. Juliette soupira.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Rose qui fit le moins de bruit possible en remarquant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Quand elle se fut habituée à l'obscurité ambiante, elle remarqua Victoria qui était déjà couchée, et enfin Juliette qui était aussi allongée, mais sans vraiment l'être. Ce fut au tour de Rose de soupirer quand elle vit que sa meilleure amie s'était écroulée tel quel sans même poser son sac au préalable. Rose déposa ses affaires avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Juliette qui ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux.

— Pas envie de parler, va te coucher, Rose.

— Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Je te connais, quand ça ne va pas tu ressembles étrangement à ta famille. Tu sais, cet air hautain et fier dont tu te plains si souvent. C'est ta couverture d'alerte.

Juliette ouvrit un œil suspicieux et attendit la suite.

— Tu me manques. Avant cette année, on se racontait tout.

Nouveau silence. Juliette ruminait sans faire de bruit.

— Ce n'est pas seulement de ta faute, je suppose, poursuivit Rose en regardant ailleurs. Je n'ai pas été compréhensive pour toi et Cameron. Mais tu sais, depuis que je ne suis plus avec Stephen, j'ai l'impression que je ne vois que le mal chez les garçons. Je pense qu'il me faut un peu de temps pour faire de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un, et quand tu nous a parlé de ce Scorpius avait découvert chez les Lloyd, ça n'a pas aidé son cas, tu vois...

Rose fit une pause, mais en remarquant que Juliette avait les yeux grands ouverts tournés vers elle, elle sut qu'elle avait toute son attention.

— Mais vaut mieux tard que jamais, la Rose bornée que je suis a remarqué cet après-midi que Cameron tenait à toi. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Et j'ai un peu honte. Mon instinct féminin a été dépassé par celui d'Albus.

Un sourire vint étendre les lèvres de Juliette. Qui disparut tout aussi vite. Elle hésita à dire le fond de sa pensée à Rose mais depuis qu'elle était remontée dans le dortoir, elle avait paru plus encline à la conversation. Puis un regard vers sa table de chevet lui rappela le morceau de parchemin anonyme qu'elle avait conservé entre son livre d'histoire de la magie et celui du Quidditch à travers les âges. Il était certain qu'elle faisait confiance à Rose.

— Tu penses que Cameron puisse mentir à propos de cette histoire ? chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle.

Rose se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dans la pénombre, son front plissé créait des ombres qui accentuaient son inquiétude.

— Tu sais que je ne suis pas impartiale à son sujet, répondit Rose, gênée.

— Que penses-tu vraiment ?

Rose se mit à se triturer les mains comme si elles étaient devenues soudainement les choses les plus intéressantes dans la pièce. Juliette scruta avec attention le visage de sa meilleure amie, attendant patiemment une réponse de sa part.

— Eh bien… Déjà, je pense qu'il ne connaissait pas l'existence de cette liste, mais je dois l'admettre, elle n'a pas beaucoup de sens. N'importe qui pourrait avoir cette liste sur soi. Pour le reste… je ne sais pas.

Agacée, Juliette détourna le regard. Rose ne lui apportait rien de nouveau.

— Oh, j'ai oublié de te la donner. Quand tu es montée tout à l'heure, le hibou de Andrea est venu t'apporter sa lettre.

L'attention de Juliette fut ravivée et elle arracha presque la lettre des mains de Rose qui la sortait de sa poche. A chaque fois qu'elle recevait du courrier de la part de sa soeur, sa bouche devenait sèche, son coeur se mettait à battre très vite et sans réellement savoir pour quelles raisons cela la mettait dans un état pareil, elle savait qu'un sentiment de panique l'assaillait et ne se calmait que lorsqu'elle avait terminé sa lecture. Alors comme d'habitude, Juliette décacheta l'enveloppe avec empressement et faillit déchirer la lettre. Elle fut surprise de constater que la lettre était relativement courte.

 _Juliette,_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Ne dis rien à Will de ce que je vais te raconter dans cette lettre, je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait. Je voulais t'en parler à ton retour dans les Pyrénées à Noël, mais je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi plus longtemps._

 _Je me suis renseignée à la Clinique du Magnolia pour un stage l'été prochain et j'ai découvert leur laboratoire de recherches. Un groupe de Guérisseurs recherchait des patients atteints d'amnésie pour essayer de leur faire retrouver la mémoire. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas en penser : servir de cobaye est risqué et c'est la chose la plus folle que je n'ai jamais fait de ma vie._

 _Mais j'ai un drôle de pressentiment quant à ce qui passé et il est vital que je sache ce qui s'est réellement passé ce soir-là. Même si je ne retrouverais probablement jamais ces souvenirs perdus, la moindre bribe m'est chère._

 _Les essais n'ont pas encore commencé, j'en saurais plus dans quinze jours. Je t'en prie, Juliette, ne me fais pas la leçon, j'ai seulement besoin de ton soutien. J'ai vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver et te savoir de mon côté me rassurerait énormément._

 _Ne m'en veux pas,_

 _Andrea H._

 _P.S. : pas un mot à papa, j'avais besoin de l'accord parental mais j'ai falsifié mes papiers d'identité. Jamais été aussi téméraire. C'est un peu enivrant pour tout t'avouer._

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Juliette leva finalement les yeux vers Rose. Elle était proche de son lit et fixait son amie silencieusement. Juliette savait que Rose appréhendait toujours l'arrivée des lettres d'Andrea à cause du fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas aidée la nuit de sa disparition. Juliette eut un léger sourire à son attention et lui dit à voix basse pour détendre l'atmosphère :

— Promets-moi de donner une gifle à ma soeur la prochaine fois qu'elle se plaint des Gryffondor.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Juliette devait admettre que sa nuit avait été réparatrice tandis que Rose, Albus et elle se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Albus n'avait pas abordé le sujet épineux de la liste d'ingrédients qui avait suscité tant de tension la veille. A la place, Juliette l'avait trouvé étonnamment silencieux et il se contentait de répondre par de simples hochements de tête. Prise de regret, Juliette se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas été très agréable la soirée passée, surtout après qu'Albus et Rose aient forcé le bureau d'un professeur. Pourtant, Juliette n'en parla pas. Elle ne voulait pas une nouvelle fois déclencher un malaise entre eux.

— Au moins, nous n'avons pas métamorphose aujourd'hui, dit Rose, satisfaite en se servant deux toasts.

Juliette approuva d'un hochement de tête en sirotant un jus de citrouille. Puis, avant que quelqu'un n'ait eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'arrivée des hiboux coupa court au sujet et bientôt, Albus disparut derrière un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers. A la table des professeurs, Aaron Lloyd n'était pas là, ce qui n'était pas étonnant en soi puisqu'il ne vivait pas dans un appartement à Poudlard mais chez lui. Sans vraiment le vouloir parce qu'elle voulait à tout prix l'éviter, le regard de Juliette fit rapidement le tour de la table des Serpentard. Cameron était en pleine discussion avec Maisie, sa sœur, à l'écart de leurs camarades.

A quelques mètres des frère et soeur, un groupe de sixième années était également en train de prendre son petit déjeuner et une tête blonde platine se détachait facilement du lot. Avec un pincement au coeur, Juliette repensa à la lettre qu'elle avait reçu d'Andrea la veille au soir. Scorpius Malefoy était-il au courant de ce que son amie était sur le point de faire ? Juliette plissa les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de William Leighton. Il souriait et ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet. Machinalement, Juliette attrapa son verre de jus de citrouille en reportant son attention sur Cameron.

En l'observant ainsi à la dérobée, la conversation qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Rose la frappa de plein fouet. Tout comme il n'était pas habituel de voir Cameron en compagnie de Maisie, et après leur expédition de la veille et le fait qu'elle ait évité son frère pendant des semaines poussait Juliette à vouloir se métamorphoser en souris pour les écouter. Ajouté au fait que le Serpentard n'était pas très sociable, même avec les gens de sa maison, le voir aussi investi dans sa conversation l'intriguait encore plus.

Un geste de la part de Cameron eut le mérite de lui faire reprendre ses esprits, tout en se servant un muffin, il avait levé les yeux dans sa direction et avait remarqué que la Gryffondor le fixait. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de lui sourire faiblement avant qu'elle ne se détourne enfin de la table des Serpentard pour reporter son attention à la sienne. Tellement absorbée par ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que James s'était assis à côté d'elle et qu'Albus avait finalement reposé son journal pour discuter avec Rose. Pour la forme, elle grignota un morceau de pain sans appétit.

— Hé, comment tu vas ? lui demanda James, l'air un peu ailleurs.

— Tu t'y intéresses ?

La lueur espiègle dans les yeux noisette de James avait disparu, et en le voyant d'aussi près, Juliette regretta d'avoir été aussi cinglante, lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Mais Kenny Clarks débarqua en les saluant et coupa court à ses interrogations : assis à côté d'Albus face à eux, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne perdrait aucune miette de leur conversation. James eut l'air de se rendre compte que la présence de Clarks gênait son amie, aussi reposa-t-il son toast à peine entamé avant de se lever.

— On se voit ce soir à l'entraînement, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de repartir.

Troublée, Juliette le regarda disparaître par la grande porte puis constata avec inquiétude qu'il n'avait rien touché à son petit-déjeuner. La sixième année s'en voulut instantanément d'avoir été aussi froide avec lui, elle était loin d'être la seule à avoir des problèmes. Alors elle repensa à Rose et Albus qui, la veille, avaient parlé de Collins et de sa tristesse apparente. Néanmoins, Juliette attendit qu'ils soient sortis de la Grande Salle avant de leur poser la question.

— Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé entre James et Collins ? les interrogea Juliette alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle avant se rendre chacun à leurs cours respectifs.

— On ne sait pas très bien, répondit Albus en haussant les épaules. Samedi soir, Rose l'a taquiné avec Collins et il l'a très mal pris. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est qu'une histoire de jours avant qu'il ne rompent...

— Ne dis pas ça ! le coupa Rose. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton frère que tu sais à l'avance ce qu'il va faire.

— Tiens, c'est bizarre, remarqua Albus, je croyais que tous les mecs étaient les mêmes pour toi ?

— C'est pas pareil, objecta Rose, James est mon cousin. Je suis sûre qu'il est loin d'être comme cet abruti de Brown. Il ne va pas voir ailleurs au moins.

Juliette ricana. Si on s'en tenait aux rumeurs, James allait effectivement voir ailleurs.

— Si on met de côté cet incident de parcours, ajouta Rose après l'intervention de Juliette.

— Il n'empêche que tu ne m'as pas vraiment écouté ce soir-là, reprit Albus sans un sourire. Le clash était inévitable.

— Le clash ? répéta Juliette, perdue.

— Laisse tomber, soupira Rose en la prenant par le bras. Albus s'amuse à décrypter les relations des uns et des autres.

Albus la fusilla du regard avant de quitter les deux filles pour se rendre à son cours de potions dans les cachots. Juliette et Rose se séparèrent dix minutes plus tard quand l'une allait à son cours de divination et l'autre à dans sa salle d'étude des moldus. Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint Barbara Hopkins à leur table habituelle, Juliette se promit d'aller parler à James lors de leur entrainement, elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir été aussi sèche avec lui, surtout s'il passait un mauvais moment avec Audrey Collins.

* * *

La journée d'Albus, Juliette et Rose ne fut pas aussi riche en événements que la veille. S'ils n'avaient pas vraiment voulu entamer le sujet fâcheux de la liste Lloyd, ils n'en eurent pas l'occasion non plus. Une nouvelle vague de devoirs les avait frappés et même si les sixième années n'avaient que les simples examens de fin d'année, les professeurs leur mettaient déjà la pression pour les ASPIC. Plus l'année avançait et plus Juliette se sentait couler : ses résultats étaient toujours aussi décevants et elle avait même reçu une lettre de son père qui lui demandait des nouvelles à ce niveau, augmentant d'un cran supplémentaire son niveau de stress.

Les trois Gryffondor avaient donc passé leur temps libre avant le diner à travailler sur leurs devoirs, et même Albus qui comptait faire ses recherches concernant la liste d'ingrédients n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Quant à Juliette, il n'était pas question qu'elle donne satisfaction à Aaron Lloyd en restant incapable de reproduire les sorts qu'ils pratiquaient en classe. Et le devoir qu'elle devait rendre pour la semaine suivante devait être tout aussi irréprochable. Juliette voulait ardemment lui prouver que ses distractions comme il les appelait n'avait pas de lien avec son travail.

Ce soir-là, le Quidditch lui permit de souffler un bon coup. Dès la seconde où son pied avait frappé le sol pour s'envoler, elle s'était sentie légère et débarrassée momentanément de tous ses soucis. Cette séance n'avait pas été la meilleure, James n'était pas réellement au point et Juliette et Emma avaient arrêté de compter combien de fois ils avaient manqué les passes qu'on lui lançait. De son côté, Juliette n'avait pas non plus été au meilleur de sa forme mais voler et se trouver dans son élément lui permis de respirer avant de reposer les pieds dans son océan d'angoisses. Macmillan n'était pas totalement satisfait mais il avait invoqué le contre-coup du match qu'il avaient joué quelques jours plus tôt.

Quand Juliette était retournée dans les vestiaires et en aurait presque oublié que Cameron la rejoindrait d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Mais pour l'instant, voir un James en proie aux tourments se changer silencieusement contrairement à ses habitudes l'interpellait. Elle n'aimait pas du tout voir ses amis tristes et James était l'une des personnes qui avait le sourire en toute circonstance. Juliette jeta un coup d'œil à Fred tandis que Macmillan le réprimandait pour la quarantième fois depuis le match et rejoignit James, décidée.

— Je suis désolée pour ce matin.

— T'es pas obligée de t'excuser.

Juliette fronça les sourcils. James n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers elle et continuait de ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

— Si, insista Juliette. J'aurais du remarquer que tu allais mal, et comme on ne s'est pas vus depuis le match, je croyais que tu m'évitais.

Adossée contre le mur, Juliette fut enfin soulagée de voir que James daignait lui prêter attention. Cependant, son regard avait l'air toujours aussi vide qu'au petit-déjeuner, ce qui valut un pincement au cœur. Il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher à le contempler pendant dix minutes pour comprendre qu'il était malheureux. Juliette se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas réellement quoi lui dire pour le réconforter. Même si ça faisait un moment qu'il avait des problèmes avec Collins, il devait toujours tenir énormément à elle pour qu'il soit dans cet état.

— Tu sais, ça marche dans les deux sens, lui confia-t-elle. Tu es là pour moi et je suis là aussi si tu as besoin. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi extrême à gâcher tes rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, mais tu peux compter sur moi, James.

Le septième année esquissa enfin un léger sourire et Juliette crut même déceler une étincelle dans son regard noisette.

— Je ne t'évitais pas, soupira James au bout d'un moment. C'est juste... compliqué.

— D'accord, dit Juliette avec un hochement de tête. Si tu as besoin de parler...

— Hardy !

Surprise, Juliette se retourna vers le capitaine de l'équipe qui l'avait interpellée.

— La prochaine fois, il faudra plus qu'on travaille sur la défense ensemble, lui expliqua-t-il, son balai sur l'épaule. J'ai entendu les Serpentard cet après-midi, tu risques d'être leur cible pour notre prochain match. Leighton pense à te mettre hors jeu.

— Oh, fit Juliette. On verra ça vendredi alors ?

Mais la petite brune n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de Macmillan, James en avait profité pour s'éclipser pendant qu'il lui parlait. Un peu hébétée, elle le salua rapidement ainsi que les deux Batteurs et l'Attrapeur de son équipe avant de rattraper son ami. Cependant, une fois sortie dans le parc plongé dans la pénombre, elle dut admettre que si James ne l'avait pas attendue, c'était sûrement qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Plantée à l'entrée des vestiaires, elle regardait sa silhouette s'éloigner d'un pas lent, mélancolique à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Puis Juliette se reprit en se rappelant que Cameron la rejoindrait après son entrainement, sans avoir précisé où et quand il le ferait. Juliette fronça les sourcils en observant les alentours : au loin, on discernait la cabane de Hagrid avec ses fenêtres illuminées, les arbres à la lisière de la forêt étaient caressés par le vent doux de l'automne. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace du Serpentard. Même si elle était angoissée à propos des sentiments qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle appréhendait en le voyant, la déception surpassa pourtant ses inquiétudes.

Finalement, Fred Weasley et Troy Macmillan sortirent à leur tour des vestiaires et elle décida de reprendre le chemin du château avec eux. En cette moitié du mois de novembre, il commençait à faire sérieusement froid dans la région, aussi Juliette n'était pas très encline à attendre Cameron à l'extérieur. Et de toute façon, de manière générale, c'était toujours lui qui arrivait à la trouver sans problème.

A peine intéressée par les deux septième années qui parlaient du match qu'ils avaient disputé contre Serdaigle, Juliette restait silencieuse en se contentant de marcher à leurs côtés, ses pensées majoritairement tournées vers James.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, disait Fred à son ami alors qu'ils passaient les portes du château. J'ai un projet et j'espère que ça lui remontera le moral. C'est juste une mauvaise passe.

— Quoi comme projet ? le questionna Juliette en s'immisçant dans leur conversation.

— Je te montrerai un de ces jours, ou plutôt une de ces nuits, lui répondit Fred avec un clin d'œil. C'est au quatrième étage.

— Tant que vous ne vous faites pas prendre, faites ce que vous voulez, si vos retenues vous empêchent de venir à l'entrainement par contre, là je ne serais pas d'accord ! les menaça Macmillan.

— Troy, peux-tu me citer la dernière heure de retenue que j'ai eu cette année ? demanda Fred d'un ton très sérieux en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du Hall d'entrée.

Macmillan réfléchissait à la question en se grattant le menton d'un air pensif. Juliette quant à elle était incapable de dire si Fred avait été collé cette année. Ils ne l'avaient pas été ensemble, du moins. Quant au métisse, il paraissait fier en attendant une réponse de la part de ses deux coéquipiers. Au bout de trente secondes, Troy abandonna : Fred avait peut-être été malade sur le terrain en plein match, mais il n'avait pas été envoyé en retenue cette année. Fred leva les bras en signe de victoire avant de les baisser subitement en regardant derrière l'épaule de Juliette. Et le cœur de Juliette manqua un battement en faisant volte-face.

Cameron Lloyd remontait des cachots et parut surpris l'espace d'une seconde de tomber directement sur Juliette et un segment de son équipe de Quidditch.

— Euh... hésita Fred, derrière elle. Juliet ? Tu viens avec nous ou bien...

Pétrifiée, Juliette voyait Cameron se rapprocher d'elle sans aucune réaction, mais bien évidemment, lui ne pouvait pas se douter du combat intérieur qui avait lieu dans sa tête à ce moment là. Elle entendit vaguement Macmillan entrainer Fred en essayant de dissiper le malaise qui venait de s'installer.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il face au mutisme de Juliette.

Juliette hocha la tête, faute de mieux. Elle ne pouvait plus regarder les beaux yeux de Cameron sans fondre littéralement comme neige au soleil. Incapable de dire ne serait-ce qu'un « oui, ça va et toi ? », sa conversation de la veille se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête.

— Alors on va dire que ça va, en conclut Cameron, perturbé. Tu m'accompagnes aux cuisines ? Je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin.

— Depuis ce matin ? répéta Juliette, sonnée.

— C'est compliqué.

Ouvrant des yeux ronds, Juliette crut qu'elle était en train de halluciner. Il était le deuxième à utiliser la solution facile du « c'est compliqué ». Si elle avait accepté que James n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qu'il ressentait réellement, au contraire elle pouvait être certaine que ce qu'avait trafiqué Cameron dans la journée n'avait pas de rapport avec une situation amoureuse en péril. Au moins, cela eut le mérite de la réveiller.

— Attends une minute. Qu'est-ce-qui est compliqué ? C'est en rapport avec ta famille ?

Cameron eut l'air gêné l'espace d'un instant mais Juliette ne céda pas, elle croisa les bras, suspicieuse.

— Oh, il ne se passe absolument rien, s'empressa-t-il de dire sous le regard sévère de la jeune fille. Ma soeur m'a dit que j'avais le champ libre et que je pouvais fréquenter qui je voulais. On sait tous les deux ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

Bouche bée, Juliette le regarda pendant un instant avant de l'accompagner jusqu'aux cuisines, plus troublée que jamais. A quoi était du ce revirement de situation ?


	18. Cours particuliers

— Je n'y arrive pas, Cameron. Ca ne sert à rien de continuer.

— Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce tant que tu n'auras pas jeté ce sort convenablement. Tu en es capable alors arrête de te plaindre.

Intraitable, le Serpentard observa Juliette se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il soupira. Juliette tentait de se calmer et de retenir les larmes de frustration qui menaçaient à tout moment de faire leur apparition. Audrey Collins avait raison, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison à son incompétence pour se servir de sa baguette magique que celle d'être une cracmolle. Elle n'avait réussi qu'une seule fois à exercer ce sortilège de désarmement et commencer par ce sortilège d'attaque pour ce premier cours particulier en défenses contre les forces du Mal avait peut-être été évalué trop au dessus de ses réelles capacités. Certes, Juliette avait réussi à exécuter son sortilège d'agrandissement grâce à Cameron quelques jours plus tôt, mais se mesurer à quelqu'un était d'un tout autre niveau. Et elle se mesurait à _lui_.

Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi mais c'était également la quatrième fois de la semaine que Cameron et elle passaient des heures ensemble à travailler ses faiblesses. Bien entendu, il avait écouté la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Aaron Lloyd et maintenant il était parfaitement au courant des difficultés que Juliette avait et que son père s'appliquait à l'enfoncer dès qu'il le pouvait.

Avec la très grande satisfaction des deux adolescents, leurs efforts avaient porté leurs fruits et Aaron Lloyd s'était retrouvé sans voix face au sortilège que Juliette avait effectué en l'espace de deux jours. Elle avait réussi à faire pousser l'un de ses ongles comme son professeur le lui avait demandé ; résultant en un énorme premier pas dans la maitrise de la métamorphose humaine. Et même quand elle quittait Cameron à des heures indues, c'était pour aller peaufiner ses devoirs dans les autres matières.

S'investir dans son travail lui permettait de penser à autre chose, notamment à Andrea qui, d'après ses lettres, avait l'air d'avoir du mal à s'intégrer dans l'académie de Beauxbâtons, et à James qui n'allait toujours pas mieux. Après le Quidditch, les heures passées avec Cameron étaient réellement devenues un refuge pour elle, malgré les difficultés auxquelles elle devait faire face quand ils se retrouvaient.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu arriverais à t'en sortir en sortilèges et pas en défenses. Tu dois vraiment prendre confiance en toi, lui assura Cameron. Pense un peu à la fierté que tu as ressenti en métamorphose, l'autre jour.

— C'est facile à dire, marmonna enfin Juliette en relevant la tête.

Cameron était à trois mètres d'elle, à moitié assis sur une table de classe. Elle était censée le désarmer, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Quand il s'étaient entrainés à la métamorphose, les choses avaient été plus simples pour elle : il lui avait avait fallu de la concentration, du temps et elle savait que si elle faisait la moindre erreur, Cameron était là pour les rattraper. Sauf qu'en cas de sort raté – ce qui était arrivé bien trop souvent auparavant – c'était lui-même qui aurait à en subir les conséquences, pas elle. Juliette ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, et sa détermination prenait la fuite à chaque fois qu'elle levait sa baguette vers lui.

— Tu n'as pas envie de te prouver que tu peux disputer un duel digne de ce nom ? poursuivait le Serpentard en insistant. Allez, Juliet, je suis à ta merci. Potter tuerait pour être à ta place.

Juliette détourna le regard. Comment lui dire que justement, le problème était là ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de le blesser, même si c'était pour la bonne cause. Au stade où ils en étaient, Juliette se fichait éperdument du fait qu'il ne se passe rien si elle prononçait la formule. En une petite semaine, Cameron ne s'était pas moqué une seule fois d'elle alors ce n'était pas la peur du ridicule qui la stoppait. Bien sûr que oui, elle avait envie de se prouver qu'elle pouvait se défendre face à Audrey Collins ou Maisie Lloyd si elle le voulait, mais entre le vouloir et le faire, il y avait un grand fossé à franchir. Et pour le moment, Juliette ne savait pas comment parvenir à le traverser.

— Il va falloir que tu tentes au moins une fois si tu veux qu'on avance.

— Je sais ! s'emporta Juliette.

— Comment tu as fait aux BUSE ? rétorqua Cameron qui commençait à perdre patience.

— Tu veux tout savoir ? Très bien, j'ai eu un Troll en défenses contre les forces du Mal. A l'examen pratique, j'ai paniqué et au lieu de lancer un Stupéfix, j'ai mis le feu à une armure. Oui, une armure ! Tourdesac accepte tout le monde dans son cours, alors j'ai continué. Maintenant je regrette.

— Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu n'y arrives pas. Je suis incapable de lire une carte d'astronomie et pourtant je n'abandonne pas au premier obstacle.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que j'abandonnais ! protesta Juliette, révoltée.

— Alors prouve-le, la défia-t-il.

Juliette se mordit la langue pour ne rien répliquer mais l'agacement qui avait monté en elle la faisait légèrement trembler. Elle souffla profondément en s'appliquant à garder son calme, puis elle se tourna vers Cameron, serrant étroitement sa baguette entre ses doigts. Fermant les yeux un instant, Juliette s'appliqua à vider son esprit de toutes ses inquiétudes, comme elle s'était appliquée à le faire avant de s'endormir les nuits précédentes. Avant de se lancer, elle se sentait toujours agitée mais peu importait : ce n'était plus à Aaron Lloyd qu'elle voulait démontrer ses aptitudes, c'était davantage pour elle-même.

Cameron lui adressa un petit signe de tête pour l'encourager à se lancer. Juliette se concentra et leva à nouveau sa baguette.

— _Expelliarmus !_

Sous le regard horrifié de Juliette, ce qu'elle avait craint par dessus tout se réalisa : Cameron se retrouva propulsé brutalement par-dessus la table contre laquelle il s'était appuyé. Il s'écroula quelques mètres plus loin, entre deux rangées de tables. « Par Merlin », murmurait Juliette, catastrophée, avant de se précipiter vers lui. Quand elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, Cameron s'était déjà assis, l'air alerte mais secoué.

— Ça va ? s'affola Juliette en l'examinant sous tous les angles pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien.

— Raté, lui répondit-il en levant sa main gauche qui tenait toujours sa baguette. J'imagine que c'était la revanche pour le début d'année ?

Juliette se redressa vivement, sa frayeur rapidement disparue. Cameron ne tarda pas à l'imiter tout en se frottant le bras, il avait même un léger sourire aux lèvres. Juliette ne le regarda pas, se contentant de fixer un point invisible sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Venait de se produire tout ce qu'elle avait voulu évité : comment pouvait-elle être certaine qu'elle ne lui infligerait pas des blessures bien plus grave la prochaine fois ? Toute sa colère avait maintenant laissé place à de l'exaspération face à son échec.

— Tu vois ? Un cracmol ne serait pas capable de faire ça. En plus, ton erreur est facile à corriger.

Une lueur d'espoir se mit à briller chez la Gryffondor tandis qu'elle se retournait vers Cameron qui lui au contraire avait l'air réellement satisfait. Remarquant qu'elle ne savait pas où il voulait en venir, il se rapprocha d'elle de façon à lui montrer comment rectifier son geste. A son contact, elle se figea : Cameron entoura sa main autour du poing de Juliette. Elle le sentait contre elle, son bras accompagnait le sien et ce fut dix fois pire quand elle sentit son souffle contre son cou. Juliette se sentait dangereusement perdre pied.

— En fait, ton geste est trop brusque, le poignet doit être souple, lui expliqua-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Désolé, je suis gaucher alors c'est un peu maladroit... Tu saisis ?

— Hmm, hmm.

— On veut juste désarmer, pas éborgner quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il, espiègle. Allez, recommence.

Cameron s'écarta d'elle aussi spontanément qu'une minute plus tôt et ne remarqua pas le trouble de la jeune fille quand il alla se positionner un peu plus loin. De son côté, Juliette se pinça l'arrête du nez pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle aurait voulu se donner une bonne gifle, mais pour ne pas paraître folle devant Cameron, elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers lui en levant sa baguette, décidée. Apprendre à utiliser ces sortilèges était l'une des uniques choses qu'elle pouvait maîtriser à l'heure actuelle.

— J'y vais, souffla-t-elle, concentrée. _Expelliarmus !_

Dans la main de Cameron, sa baguette s'agita avant de redevenir inerte. Juliette fronça les sourcils.

— Réessaie.

— Expelliarmus ! prononça Juliette d'une voix distincte.

Cette fois, la baguette magique du Serpentard lui fila entre les doigts et Juliette la rattrapa au vol, radieuse. Elle avait réussi, enfin.

— Génial ! s'exclama-t-elle en contemplant sa propre baguette comme si elle venait de la retrouver après un très long silence radio. C'est un peu comme marquer un but au Quidditch... dix points pour Gryffondor ! Je peux réessayer ?

Cameron ne répondit pas tout de suite, amusé par l'enthousiasme contagieux de Juliette. La tête légèrement penchée, il la regardait s'extasier de sa victoire avec un petit sourire.

— Cameron ?

Juliette lui tendait sa baguette avec un sourire rayonnant. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient dans cette salle, d'abord pour qu'il l'aide avec son devoir sur les informulés, et ensuite pour s'entrainer, mais l'euphorie du moment l'avait revigorée et elle avait repris du poil de la bête. Cela avait complètement évaporé son épuisement.

— Euh... oui, acquiesça Cameron en se reprenant. Mais je te préviens, _stupéfix_ est le prochain sur la liste.

Aussitôt, Juliette perdit son sourire. Elle déglutit difficilement avec le seul et unique désir de ne pas enflammer Cameron.

* * *

— Hé ! Juliet ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'ignorer !

Dans le couloir du troisième étage, Juliette soupira en reconnaissant la voix d'Albus. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour la trouver étant donné le fait qu'elle venait de passer en coup de vent à la bibliothèque pour rendre un exemplaire du _Géants et sorciers : quelle coopération ?_ que Binns leur avait recommandé de lire pour leur prochain examen. En découvrant un Albus à bout de souffle la rattraper, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle avait laissé ses amis de côté ces derniers temps.

— Bon, d'accord, en quelques jours tu as fait quelques progrès depuis que tu passes ton temps avec lui, admit Albus à contrecœur. Mais on ne te voit plus aux heures de repas, et on était censés aller à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, tu te rappelles ? Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé pour que tu disparaisses aussi souvent ? On s'inquiète, Rose et moi...

— Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter, le coupa Juliette en espérant que sa voix était suffisamment ferme et assurée. Je travaille dur, c'est tout.

Albus plissa les yeux et remarquant que son ami était dubitatif face à sa réponse, Juliette poursuivit :

— Vous vous faites probablement du souci pour rien. Et je pourrais très bien t'avouer que tu m'inquiètes aussi, Al. Du peu que j'en ai vu, Hopkins te tourne autour et bizarrement, tu ne l'envoies pas balader.

— Elle est sympa, se justifia Albus. Rose traine bien avec Malefoy et Leighton depuis le début de la semaine, on devrait vraiment encourager le mélange entre les maisons... Attends un instant, Juliet. Ne change pas de sujet.

Juliette ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Albus la fit taire d'un œil furieux.

— Je vais te dire ce que j'en pense sincèrement, dit-il face à une Juliette sceptique. Rose pense que tu as juste envie d'être avec ton Serpentard mais tu as aussi commencé à t'éclipser depuis notre escapade dans le bureau de Lloyd et je trouve que c'est une belle coïncidence.

La brunette soupira.

— Al, je vous ai dit ce que je pensais de votre liste… répliqua Juliette d'un ton las.

— Lloyd t'a dit quelque chose ?

— Non, arrête d'être aussi suspicieux ! lui reprocha-t-elle devant l'air décidé de Albus. Ton frère t'a déjà dit que ça n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'est rien du tout cette liste.

Albus restait silencieux face à la réplique de Juliette qui était incapable de savoir à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

— Rose n'avait peut-être pas si tord que ça, dit lentement Albus au bout d'un long silence. Tu changes.

— On change tous, le coupa Juliette, blasée à l'idée qu'il ressorte le sujet entamé il y a deux mois. J'ai le droit d'avoir mon avis sur cette maudite liste, non ?

— Ouais, admit Albus sans un sourire. Sérieusement, Juliet, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu laisses tomber alors qu'Andrea a été agressée dans de drôles de circonstances.

C'était tout ce que la jeune fille ne voulait pas entendre. Depuis quand Albus était le premier à se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Juliette ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'évocation de sa sœur. Pourtant, elle doutait que la liste d'ingrédients que ses amis avaient trouvé dans le bureau de Lloyd avait un quelconque lien avec l'agression d'Andrea. De plus, elle n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet avec Cameron depuis le jour où ses amis avaient trouvé la liste d'ingrédients. Elle était devenue paranoïaque à son sujet probablement à cause de ce qui était arrivé à Andrea.

Pourquoi l'aiderait-il à se défendre s'il avait un quelconque lien avec l'amnésie d'Andrea ? Non, pour la jeune fille, c'était de l'ordre de l'inconcevable.

Juliette allait proposer à Albus de se rendre à la Grande Salle ensemble, pour au moins apaiser les tensions quand Lily Potter débarqua à l'autre bout du couloir, le pas rapide et l'air toujours aussi blasée et sur les nerfs que d'habitude. Albus, qui attendait une réaction de la part de son amie, cacha à peine sa déception en voyant qu'elle ne laissait rien transparaitre et qu'elle semblait plus absorbée par ce qui se passait derrière lui. Enfin, il se retourna au moment où sa sœur arriva à leurs côtés.

— Lily ? s'étonna Albus.

— Tu n'aurais pas vu James ?

— Non, répondit Albus. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

— Ne m'en parle pas, bougonna Lily d'un air sombre. Fred et moi le cherchons depuis ce midi. A croire qu'il fait exprès d'éviter tout le monde depuis ce matin... c'est quand même pas de ma faute si sa copine et lui ont rompu !

— Quoi ? l'interrompit Juliette. Tu en es sûre ?

Lily lui décocha un regard noir.

— Non, non, je m'amuse à raconter ça à qui veut l'entendre parce que j'aime voir mon frère déprimer, rétorqua la Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel. On ne parle que de ça depuis le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle…

Juliette se tourna vers Albus, médusée. Il était impossible d'avoir une conversation avec Lily Potter. Mais Albus ne s'intéressait pas à ce que sa sœur pouvait bien raconter, plongé dans ses pensées. Ce fut de nouveau le ton agressif de Lily qui le réveilla de ses songes :

— Bon, Al, tu m'aides à le trouver ? Réunion de famille, maintenant. Il n'est pas question qu'il se laisse aller à cause d'elle…

Face à l'autorité non dissimulée de Lily, Juliette la contempla prendre sauvagement la main de son frère et de l'entraîner à sa suite, à la recherche de James. Juliette se retrouva alors toute seule au milieu du couloir de la bibliothèque, pensive. Finalement, elle ne pouvait pas dénier que Lily Potter avait tous les défauts de la terre : elle restait loyale et bien qu'un peu excentrique, elle n'en oubliait pas sa famille. Juliette se mit alors à divaguer dans les couloirs sans but précis : elle n'avait pas encore assez faim pour se rendre au diner.

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers James. L'effet de leur rupture ne devait pas être surprenant mais elle aurait du être davantage sonnée : le couple que représentait James Potter et Audrey Collins relevait de la légende à Poudlard, au même titre que l'avait été celui d'Andrea et de Will Leighton, ou même de Rose. Elle ne comprenait pas comment James avait bien pu tenir face aux crises de jalousie de la Poufsouffle : elles étaient tellement poussées que le motif pour lequel Juliette avait quitté Marshall Finch-Fletchey lui paraissait faible tout à coup.

Juliette soupira en pensant à au septième année. Il avait été si triste ces derniers temps qu'elle osait à peine imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir en ce moment même. Elle hésita à essayer de le chercher dans le château ; depuis qu'elle avait tenté de le réconforter en début de semaine, il n'avait pas cherché à venir vers elle. Un peu préoccupée, elle en vint à se demander si le soir où elle était montée dans leur dortoir avait joué dans leurs disputes. Collins ne l'avait jamais portée dans son cœur et s'était toujours montrée suspicieuse face à sa relation avec James. Juliette savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était mais elle se rendait compte que les autres pouvaient aussi y déceler un tout autre type de relation. Et Collins l'avait toujours pris dans le mauvais sens.

Juliette jura, exaspérée, tandis qu'elle se baladait sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Et voilà qu'elle culpabilisait. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle aurait de la peine pour Audrey Collins, elle aurait ri au nez de la personne en question. Puis elle s'arrêta. Aurait-elle cru à la rentrée qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de Cameron Lloyd, considéré comme le méchant Serpentard depuis des années ? Sûrement pas.

— Fais attention où tu marches !

Sans crier gare, un groupe de septième années de Poufsouffle la dépassèrent en la bousculant violemment et sous le choc, Juliette se retrouva par-terre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour dire Quidditch. Juliette jura une nouvelle fois en se relevant. C'étaient les amis de Audrey Collins, mais cette dernière n'était pas avec elles. Les cinq étudiants se retournèrent alors pour rire de la Gryffondor qui époussetait ses vêtements, de mauvaise humeur.

— Tu es satisfaite, je suppose ? demanda l'une d'entre eux en revenant vers Juliette. A cause de toi, Audrey est anéantie.

— Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire, répliqua froidement Juliette en défiant la Poufsouffle du regard. Et ça ne vous regarde pas non plus.

— Ah... j'en doute à ce sujet. Quand on s'attaque à l'un d'entre nous, nous sommes tous concernés. Ce n'est peut-être pas une valeur assez importante pour une petite Gryffondor qui obtient ce qu'elle veut, mais nous, on venge nos amis.

Sans voix et surtout sous le choc, Juliette n'en croyait pas du discours que les amis de Collins tenaient. Elle ne connaissait pas leur noms, mais elle se rappelait d'eux surtout pour le fait qu'ils se déplacent constamment en groupe. Pourtant, elle n'aurait pas du baisser sa garde face à la Poufsouffle qui lui faisait face avec un grand sourire. Rapidement, elle sortit sa baguette et d'un seul mouvement du poignet, elle lança un informulé vers ses amis qui attendaient derrière. Trois bouteilles de jus de citrouille volèrent jusqu'à elle et plantée sur ses pieds, Juliette sentit le liquide se déverser sur sa tête, le long de ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements.

— Ton heure de gloire est terminée, tout le monde te déteste dorénavant, Hardy !

Le jus de citrouille dégoulinait de partout sur elle, mais Juliette ne bougeait pas, trop choquée pour faire le moindre mouvement. Elle suivit du regard les cinq étudiants qui faisaient demi-tour, bouche-bée, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle méprisait par dessus tout ces Poufsouffle. Même plus qu'Audrey Collins en personne.

* * *

— _Hominum revelio !_

Personne. Néanmoins, Cameron restait attentif à tout bruit, suspectant une présence dans la bâtisse. Lentement, il referma la porte d'entrée dans un silence presque assourdissant. Rentrer dans la maison qui avait été la sienne depuis sa naissance ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, au début. Rien n'avait changé depuis le 1er septembre, date à laquelle Maisie et lui étaient retournés à Poudlard et pour être précis rien n'avait changé depuis des années. C'était sa mère Daphné qui s'était toujours occupée de la décoration, son passe temps était de tout rénover complètement à chaque fois que son travail le lui permettait. Mais ce loisir avait suscité de nombreuses disputes entre elle et son mari qui ne supportait pas voir trop d'entrepreneurs autour de la maison.

Les pièces étaient donc encore décorées façon baroque, la dernière lubie de sa mère avant de partir, presque six ans auparavant. Cameron était toujours un peu mélancolique quand il passait devant le vase posé sur un guéridon de l'entrée. Quand Daphné était là, de magnifiques bouquets explosaient de couleur et rendaient à la maison froide un peu de sa chaleur. Mais quand elle était partie, les dernières fleurs avaient fané, on les avait jetées et le vase était resté désespérément vide. Cameron ne savait pas pourquoi cette histoire de fleurs le touchait tant, peut être parce que sa mère avait été son repère avant de partir, et une fois passée les portes, la maison dans lequel il vivait ne lui avait plus jamais apporté le moindre réconfort.

Cameron se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il n'était pas chez les Lloyd pour se rappeler du départ de sa mère. S'il avait délibérément caché à Juliette qu'il se rendrait dans son ancienne maison, ce n'était pas pour de mauvaises raisons : la sortie à Pré-au-Lard lui avait offert la possibilité de transplaner jusqu'ici. Ainsi, après avoir quitté la Gryffondor un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il s'était directement rendu dans le village sorcier où il pouvait s'éclipser sans éveiller les soupçons. En six ans à rôder dans les couloirs de l'école, il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver le moyen d'en sortir en douce, la majorité des passages secrets menant à l'extérieur avaient été bloqués depuis l'occupation des Mangemorts à Poudlard des années plus tôt. En plus, Aaron était chargé de surveillance à l'école en ce samedi. Cameron ne se l'était pas répété deux fois et avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Les Lloyd vivaient en périphérie de Whitchurch, à la limite entre le pays de Galle et l'Angleterre, d'où le changement de la météo qui prit Cameron au dépourvu : ici, il faisait gris mais la tempête ne sévissait pas comme dans le nord du pays. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps, la soirée approchait et tous les élèves devaient rentrer à Poudlard avant le diner, Cameron devait donc agir rapidement et aller droit au but. Il ne s'attarda pas en passant à côté de l'escalier. Sa destination était toute choisie : le bureau de son père.

— Monsieur, que faites-vous ici ?

Cameron se figea face à la porte qu'ils désirait tant ouvrir, parcouru de sueurs froides. Il se retourna lentement vers l'elfe de maison qui le dévisageait d'un air accusateur. Robbert. L'elfe de maison. Il l'avait totalement oublié. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Avec lui, tout était planifié et allait toujours dans le sens qu'il espérait. C'était le cas de ses marchés qu'il avait pu maintenir pendant si longtemps : il connaissait les chemins qu'empruntaient ses « victimes » et ne s'était jamais fait prendre en train de se battre. Cameron se refusait à l'admettre mais il avait hérité du côté méticuleux et perfectionniste de son père. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas été assez vigilant, résultant en une énorme erreur.

Cameron étudia rapidement la situation, il y avait toujours moyen de s'en sortir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte menant au bureau de Aaron, déçu d'être si proche de son but. Robbert n'était pas l'elfe de maison qu'il préférait, loin de là, il était même foncièrement mesquin. Mais Cameron avait ses moyens de pression. Il avait connu l'elfe en grandissant et avait découvert ses vices qui ne seraient pas au goût de son père s'il l'apprenait. Robbert était attiré par le luxe et il n'hésitait pas vendre les objets de son maître malgré son admiration pour lui.

— Robbert pense qu'il ne sera pas ravi de vous voir ici quand Robbert lui apprendra ce soir que monsieur Cameron est venu ici, poursuivit l'elfe en plissant ses yeux globuleux.

— Alors attendons-le autour d'une tasse de thé, tu veux bien ? remarqua Cameron d'un ton glacial. Je serais aussi heureux de lui faire savoir où disparaissent ses Gallions. Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'il reste très indulgent s'il savait que tu es un voleur.

— C'est du chantage ? répondit l'elfe, moins assuré mais toujours aussi suspicieux.

Cameron sentit qu'il était sur le point de gagner. Il se baissa alors à hauteur de l'elfe et l'empoigna par son pull cashmere sans faire de cérémonie. Aussitôt, une lueur de panique apparut dans les grands yeux de Robbert.

— Ecoute-moi bien, petit profiteur, susurra Cameron sans cligner des yeux. Je ne suis jamais revenu ici, compris ? Si j'apprends que tu lui as tout répété, je me ferais un plaisir de lui avouer comment ont disparu les baguettes magiques des grand-parents cet été. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il y tenait comme à sa propre vie.

— Comment...

— Je t'ai vu monter au grenier, le coupa Cameron en resserrant son emprise sur le pull de Robbert. Crois-moi, le jour où il découvre ta pièce, tu signes ton arrêt de mort. Alors ?

— Bien, Robbert ne dira rien ! Mais lâchez-moi...

S'assurant que l'elfe de maison était sincère, Cameron garda ses yeux rivés à ceux de Robbert jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le lâche brusquement. L'elfe trébucha et faillit tomber à la renverse mais Cameron n'en avait que faire. Un instant plus tard et Robbert vérifierait qu'il n'avait pas fait d'accroc dans son pull.

Cameron s'empressa alors de tourner la poignée de la porte, sachant que le temps était compté. Cependant, la porte était verrouillée. Absolument pas surpris que ce soit le cas, il sortit à nouveau sa baguette et tenta un Alohomora sans grande conviction. La porte demeurait fermée. Décidé à passer de l'autre côté, Cameron essaya les deux autres sortilèges de déverrouillage qu'il connaissait avant de s'avouer vaincu. Puis il eut une idée et se retourna vers l'elfe qui était comme il s'y attendait en train d'observer son pull rouge sous tous les angles.

— Tu sais comment entrer ?

— Non, répondit l'elfe en relevant la tête vers lui, craintif. Robbert est défendu d'y entrer, vous le savez bien...

Cameron haussa les sourcils, « en revanche, ça ne t'as jamais empêché de le voler », se dit-il avant de se retourner vers la porte en bois. A moins de détruire la porte, il devait exister une sorte de code ou un sortilège spécial qui permette d'entrer dans la pièce. Cameron passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant à toute allure. La seule ouverture possible se trouvait par cette unique porte. Cameron le savait car presque dix ans plus tôt, lorsque son cousin Scorpius et lui étaient entrés en douce dans la pièce, il avait eut le temps de constater que les murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques et que la seule source de lumière provenait d'une chandelle sur le bureau central.

Profondément agacé par la situation, Cameron frappa violemment la porte de la paume de sa main. Peu d'occasions comme celles-ci se présenteraient à lui dans le futur. Pourquoi était-il si distrait en ce moment ? Oublier un détail comme l'elfe de maison était déjà de l'ordre de l'impardonnable, mais ne pas avoir de plan de secours le laissa bien trop démuni : il lui fallait des preuves, des preuves irrévocables et qui pourraient faire ouvrir les yeux à sa sœur et lui prouver qu'elle s'enfonce dans les ennuis.

Sentant un regard sur lui, le Serpentard se tourna vers l'elfe qui le fixait sans ciller. Soudain, un doute l'assaillit.

— Robbert, gronda-t-il. Serais-tu en train de me cacher quelque chose ?

L'elfe remua la tête de droite à gauche un peu trop rapidement pour être irréprochable. Cameron fit un pas dans sa direction, les traits menaçants tout en mettant en évidence sa baguette magique qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il ne reculerait devant rien pour obtenir la moindre petite réponse, même si cela voulait dire lancer un maléfice à Robbert pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il était sérieux et déterminé. Cameron n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps : Robbert, de plus en plus paniqué, arrêta de triturer ses petites mains en rendant les armes.

— Il faut toquer six fois à deux secondes d'intervalle, l'informa Robbert d'une petite voix tremblante. Oh non, Robbert... tu as aidé le fils indigne...

Ignorant les plaintes de l'elfe, Cameron s'empressa de vérifier qu'il lui avait dit la vérité et suivit ses instructions. Quand il toqua à la porte pour la sixième fois, il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Soulagé, il entra finalement dans le bureau interdit. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois où il s'y était introduit, des années auparavant. Des bibliothèques recouvraient entièrement les murs, la table n'avait pas bougé et la même atmosphère étouffante régnait dans les lieux. Puis Cameron baissa le regard vers le sol : un lourd tapis persan recouvrait les trois-quarts du parquet en bois.

Dans ses lointains souvenirs, lorsque Scorpius et lui étaient entrés dans cette pièce à l'insu des adultes, il avait remarqué qu'un coin du tapis avait été replié et qu'il masquait sans aucun doute une ouverture dans le sol. Il n'avait accordé aucune importance à ce détail jusqu'à ce que Rose Weasley et Albus Potter se soient introduits dans le bureau d'Aaron. En pensant à ses éventuelles cachettes, tout lui était revenu comme si ses souvenirs avaient décidé de faire brusquement surface.

Cameron se précipita vers le tapis et s'empressa de le soulever. Puis il essaya de désemboiter une latte avec ses ongles avant de sortir sa baguette magique :

— _Diffindo !_

Après avoir découpé un morceau de parquet, Cameron découvrit un espace étroit et très poussiéreux où était entreposé un épais volume. Circonspect, le Serpentard attendit quelques secondes avant de le prendre précautionneusement et le poser à ses côtés. La couverture était en cuir rouge de mauvaise qualité et qui avait l'air d'avoir connu de meilleurs jours. Cameron inspecta alors l'intérieur du livre et fut forcé de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'un ouvrage à proprement parler.

L'intégralité du livre était composé d'enchainements arithmantiques qui semblaient avoir été écrits par Aaron lui-même. Entre deux tableaux de nombres qui allaient pour certains jusqu'à dix pages, l'écriture changeait et l'opération se répétait des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Des pages avaient été ajoutées au fur et à mesure que les tableaux s'allongeaient et une fois arrivé jusqu'à la dernière page, le dernier tableau restait inachevé. La dernière ligne était à moitié remplie par ces nombres qui n'apportaient pas beaucoup de sens à Cameron.

Il avait suivi le cours d'arithmancie un an avant de préférer se concentrer sur les runes anciennes, et cette unique année était hélas insuffisante pour comprendre le centième de ce qui était inscrit sous ses yeux. Agacé, Cameron fit tourner les pages lentement, à la recherche d'annotations ou d'indices. Il ne tarda pas à rencontrer quelques mots au bout de certaines lignes : « c'est ici où tu te trompes ! », « intéressant », « presque ! ». De toute évidence, Aaron ne faisait pas d'arithmancie tout seul et son collaborateur et lui semblaient travailler de paire sur ces nombres.

Cameron se gratta la joue d'un air pensif. A quoi ces recherches arithmantiques menaient ? Si elles étaient vaines alors pourquoi elles étaient dissimulées dans le sol de la maison ? Le septième année inspecta alors l'ouvrage dans tous ses recoins, venant à se demander si son père y avait touché depuis toutes ces années. Il allait refermer le livre et le reposer dans sa cachette quand il s'arrêta sur la page de garde. Une phrase y était inscrite et semblait avoir été écrite bien avant tout le reste. _Fais de tes rêves une réalité. D._

Perplexe, Cameron scruta la phrase sans parvenir à comprendre le lien entre ces suites arithmantiques et cette phrase. Daphné ? Cameron n'avait aucun souvenir de sa mère ayant pris des cours d'arithmancie lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. La divination n'avait pas été sa tasse de thé non plus. Il releva la tête en regardant tout autour de lui, essayant de se rappeler un moment où ils en auraient parlé. En vain. Se faisant la promesse de lui en parler la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, sûrement aux vacances de Noël, Cameron se releva soudainement et alla s'intéresser de plus près à la bibliothèque et tira des livres au hasard, légèrement désemparé par le manque de preuves.

Pendant presque une demi-heure, Cameron poursuivit son investigation dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Tous étaient reliés de près ou de loin à l'arithmancie mais pas seulement : un nombre incalculable d'ouvrages concernaient la divination dans son sens large ainsi que l'étude des rêves. Alors lorsque Cameron reposa les exemplaires de « L'avenir est déjà écrit » et « Rêveries : essence même de notre être », son irritation prit le pas sur sa détermination.

— _Accio livre_ ! lança-t-il en direction d'une haute étagère.

Un nouveau livre atterrit dans sa main tendue. Cameron se mit à tourner les pages d'un air absent au moment même où on toqua à la porte qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Exaspéré, ce dernier ne leva même pas les yeux vers l'elfe de maison. Il lui restait trop peu de temps pour être ralenti par cet horrible Robbert.

— Va voir si quelques Noises ne traineraient pas dans le salon… ordonna Cameron d'un ton las en continuant de feuilleter « Confréries Sorcières d'Europe ».

— Merci pour cet accueil, cher voisin.

Cameron releva soudainement la tête et faillit en faire tomber son livre. Les bras croisés, une jeune fille de son âge était adossée contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la désinvolture et les boucles châtain de sa voisine moldue. Un courant glacé le traversa alors qu'ils se fixaient tous les deux sans rien dire. Que faisait-elle ici ? Comment avait-elle réussi à rentrer dans la maison ? Effaré, le Serpentard jeta des coups d'oeil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'aucun objet magique n'était visible et rangea discrètement sa baguette dans sa poche.

— C'était quoi, ça ? lui demanda-elle en le désignant.

— Une baguette magique.

La jeune fille gloussa, l'air peu convaincu. Cameron l'ignora, pas du tout enclin à lui faire la conversation une minute de plus.

— Rentre chez toi, Amy. Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

Loin d'être sur le point d'obéir, Amy ne bougea pas d'un pouce et sortit un objet jaune fluo de sa poche en ne lâchant pas Cameron des yeux.

— Et j'en déduis que tu ne devrais pas être là non plus ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Je t'ai vu rentrer il y a une heure, je me suis demandée si tu avais besoin de quelque chose. Tu t'es enfui de ton internat ?

— Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

— Eh bien… hésita Amy avec un grand sourire, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi depuis l'été dernier et… tu ne m'as même pas laissé ton numéro, ni ton twitter, ni ton insta, ni rien du tout !

Désorienté, Cameron fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait la moitié de son charabia, mais ce n'était pas le plus important, Amy devait absolument sortir de cette maison. Si Aaron apprenait que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son bureau, et que leur voisine moldue était elle aussi entrée à l'intérieur de la maison… Cameron ne donnerait pas cher de leur peau. Et un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre le rappela à l'ordre : il lui restait dix minutes avant de revenir à Poudlard.

— Maintenant je comprends, tu n'as même pas la télé chez toi, ajouta Amy en regardant tout autour d'elle comme si la décoration n'était pas à son goût. Remarque, l'abonnement coûte une blinde, c'est pas plus mal…

— Ecoute, tu dois vraiment y aller, la pressa-t-il en allant reposer son livre.

Ensuite, Cameron força Amy à sortir de la pièce sous les faibles protestations de celle-ci. Cependant, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, son regard fut attiré par le trou qu'il avait laissé dans le parquet. Planté sur le seuil de la porte, Cameron hésitait. La tentation était forte. Son père entrerait dans une colère froide en découvrant que quelqu'un avait mis le nez dans ses petites affaires. Peut-être même qu'il accuserait Robbert. Enfin, il se détourna.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, un déclic se fit entendre et Cameron s'empressa alors de sortir de la maison, entrainant une Amy qui se plaignait dans son sillage. Au moment où ils passaient enfin le seuil de la maison, Cameron repéra Robbert dans un coin sombre du vestibule. Il le fixait de ses grands yeux méfiants et Cameron lui lança un dernier avertissement silencieux avant de rejoindre Amy à l'extérieur.

Il faisait nuit noire maintenant et seuls les lampadaires dans la rue leur permettaient de voir dans la pénombre. Le vent soufflait un peu plus que lorsque Cameron était arrivé une heure plus tôt.

— Ne dis à personne que j'étais ici, lui dit-il d'un ton presque menaçant.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, le sortilège Oubliettes surgit dans l'esprit de Cameron et sa baguette magique sembla peser plus lourd dans sa poche. Mais il se détesta aussitôt pour avoir envisagé d'utiliser cette possibilité sur sa voisine. Amy était bavarde et n'hésitait pas à raconter sa vie sur son téléphone jaune fluo. N'ayant pas été élevé dans un contexte moldu, Cameron avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre cet objet et du peu qu'il en avait vu auparavant, il avait déjà oublié toutes les choses les fonctionnalités dont elle avait parlé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas décemment lui faire une telle chose. Elle ne le méritait pas.

— Tu es bizarre, se contenta-t-elle de dire au bout d'un long silence.

— Pas un mot à quiconque, se répéta Cameron pour être certain que le message soit bien passé.

Amy rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son jean et se retourna vers Cameron, les yeux plissés. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

— Sexy et mystérieux, mais bizarre quand même. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

La jeune fille soupira en secouant la tête puis se détourna pour remonter l'allée de la maison Lloyd. Elle frissonna quand elle fut de retour dans la rue. Le temps était plus frais qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle n'avait pas réellement pensé à prendre sa veste en sortant de chez elle et avec dépit, Amy repensait aux remontrances quasi-quotidiennes de sa mère qui lui disait de s'habiller plus chaudement. « Ouais ouais, t'as toujours raison, m'man », se dit-elle intérieurement en soupirant de nouveau.

Soudain, un _bang !_ retentit et l'arracha de ses pensées. Amy sursauta et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce que Cameron fabriquait. Mais il n'était plus là. Amy fronça les sourcils. Puis elle sortit de nouveau son téléphone de sa poche en reprenant le chemin jusqu'à sa propre maison quelques mètres plus loin. Elle devait absolument raconter à Anna qu'elle l'avait revu. Un sourire s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres. Décidément, elle l'aimait bien, ce garçon.


	19. La nouvelle concierge

Assise à même le sol en se massant la cheville, la douleur que Juliette ressentait lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que ça durait. Cette fois, on l'avait poussée dans les escaliers. Même après coup, elle entendait toujours ces maudits gloussements qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Les gloussements qui la suivaient partout à chaque fois qu'elle le se trouvait seule. Et les Poufsouffle de septième année en profitaient en la croisant.

Au pied des escaliers du quatrième étage, Juliette aurait du se douter que cette partie du château était moins fréquentée et qu'elle aurait du s'y attendre. Cependant, elle avait souvent la tête ailleurs et ses pas la conduisaient machinalement sans faire attention où elle allait. Ses nombreuses expéditions nocturnes lui avaient permis de se déplacer aisément et sans plus se perdre comme durant sa première année à Poudlard. Pourtant, elle aurait du vérifier ses arrières.

Soudain, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes à frictionner sa cheville en souffrant toujours autant, une main secourable à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout lui apparut devant ses yeux. C'était Victoria Finnigan, sa camarade de dortoir avec qui elle était plus ou moins restée en froid depuis qu'elle lui avait hurlé dessus en début d'année.

— Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Sans rien ajouter, Juliette accepta la main qu'elle lui tendait et Victoria l'aida à se remettre debout. Malheureusement, Juliette n'arrivait pas à poser son pied gauche parterre sans ressentir une douleur atroce. Elle grimaça tandis que sa camarade l'aidait à la soutenir et lentement, mais sûrement, elles se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie située un étage en dessous. Le bras passé autour des épaules de Victoria, cette dernière soutenait une grande partie de son poids mais c'était hélas insuffisant pour qu'elle ressente une vive souffrance à chaque fois qu'elle sautillait à cloche-pied.

Une affaire de quelques minutes plus tard sans s'être adressées la parole, Victoria poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et Mrs Pomfresh débarqua aussitôt en voyant les deux filles. Quand elle eut reconnu Juliette, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Juliette marmonna qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers sans se soucier de ce que l'infirmière de l'école en pensait. Avec l'aide de Victoria, elle l'aida à s'installer sur le lit le plus proche. Quand Mrs Pomfresh s'affaira à aller chercher sa crème spéciale, Juliette s'autorisa un regard vers sa cheville. Elle avait légèrement enflé. « Ouch », fit-elle.

— J'espère que ce sera la dernière fois que ça t'arrive, lui confia alors Victoria d'un ton accusateur en s'installant sur la chaise d'à côté. Tu ne vas rien dire à personne sur ce qu'ils te font subir ?

Juliette se retourna brusquement vers sa camarade, surprise qu'elle soit au courant. Victoria désigna du menton Mrs Pomfresh qui revenait, un tube dans la main, signe qu'elle s'expliquerait après qu'elles soient parties. Victoria Finnigan croisa les jambes, décontractée en regardant autour d'elle tandis que l'infirmière posait l'onguent avec ses doigts frais. Juliette eut un mouvement de recul, même ce contact léger lui avait fait un mal de chien. Mrs Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel, irritée par la sensibilité de sa patiente, et elle lui maintint la jambe avec une force surprenante pour son âge.

— C'est juste une foulure, miss, soupira-t-elle. Dans une heure, vous serez déjà repartie !

— Mais ça fait mal, protesta Juliette en grimaçant à nouveau.

Mrs Pomfresh l'ignora et continua de lui malaxer la cheville avec une sorte de crème violette jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime que son travail était terminé. Finalement, elle se releva et retourna voir l'un de ses patients qui était entouré par les rideaux. De l'endroit où elles étaient situées, Juliette et Victoria pouvaient entendre clairement les gémissements de la personne dissimulée. Juliette se demanda vaguement de qui il s'agissait et de ce qu'il avait avant qu'elle ne soit rappelée à l'ordre par sa camarade de dortoir.

— On t'a vue hier, avec Kenny, quand ils t'ont bousculée dans les armures... avoua Victoria d'un air sombre. Je pensais que tu allais te défendre mais... ça n'est jamais arrivé.

— Et je suis censée faire quoi, seule, contre cinq septième années ? répliqua Juliette, piquée à vif. Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point j'ai du mal à tenir debout face à une personne en duel alors cinq, tu imagines ?

Victoria pinça les lèvres, hésitante à dire ce qu'elle avait en tête.

— Tu pourrais essayer, ça leur montrerait que tu ne te laisses pas faire et que tu n'es pas… faible. Et puis, Lloyd t'aide, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Comment tu sais ça ?

— Je sais tout sur tout le monde, tu te rappelles ? répondit Victoria, penaude. Ça faisait une semaine qu'on ne te voyait plus avec Rose et Albus alors Kenny et moi avons mené notre enquête et il s'est avéré que tu étais avec lui à chaque fois.

Juliette ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Et maintenant, elle se faisait espionner par ses camarades de maison ? Elle réalisa avec fatalité qu'elle ne serait jamais tranquille dans cette école, en particulier dans sa relation avec Cameron. Heureusement, Juliette le félicitait intérieurement de penser à tout à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient et que la salle dans laquelle ils s'entrainaient était insonorisée.

— Écoute, Juliet, poursuivit Victoria après un moment de silence. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas le fait qu'on se mêle de tes affaires, mais je te promets que c'est fini. Quand j'arrive dans le dortoir et que Rose et toi vous mettez à me regarder comme si j'avais la Dragoncelle, ça me rend malade. Et aussi... on sait que tu es accusée à tord de la rupture entre Potter et Collins, ce n'est pas sur lui que tu as des vues...

— Et comment je suis censée savoir que vous êtes sincères tous les deux ? la coupa Juliette, rougissante face à la déclaration de Victoria.

— Personne ne sait que Lloyd te donne des cours particuliers. Alors tu as le champ libre si tu veux sortir secrètement avec lui. Promis.

Interdite, Juliette fixait Victoria sans rien dire. Elle lui paraissait honnête, en tout cas. Et Victoria avait l'air de s'en vouloir pour cette histoire de rumeurs du début d'année. Puis sa dernière phrase lui revint en mémoire, lui apportant une nouvelle fois des joues roses de confusion.

En y réfléchissant, Juliette se fichait bien que leur relation soit secrète ou non, elle n'en avait rien à faire, tant que Cameron était là. Même dans le cas où Victoria avait raconté à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était dingue de lui, elle n'aurait pas réussi à lui en vouloir. D'ailleurs, peut-être que le fait que tout Poudlard soit au courant l'aurait réveillée une bonne fois pour toute pour avouer à Cameron ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant, elle n'en avait pas le courage, et ça la déprimait.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te laisses faire avec ces trolls des montagnes, fit Victoria en remarquant que Juliette était de nouveau dans les nuages.

— Je ne sais pas... admit Juliette en haussant les épaules. Je crois que je me sens coupable quand même.

— T'es pas sérieuse, si ? s'étonna Victoria en se redressant sur sa chaise. Rien n'allait plus entre eux, ce n'est pas parce que t'as fait un tour dans le dortoir de James que c'est de ta faute. C'était limite si elle piquait une crise parce que Pince fixait Potter une seconde de trop…

— Ouais, je sais, admit Juliette, déconfite.

— Ou sinon, tu demandes à ton petit ami de te débarrasser d'eux ! proposa Victoria avec un petit sourire. Il le fera gratuitement pour toi !

Juliette la fusilla du regard avant d'attraper l'oreiller contre lequel elle était appuyée et l'envoya avec force sur sa camarade qui eut à peine le temps de se protéger de ses mains. Victoria poussa un petit cri de surprise, ce qui alerta immédiatement Mrs Pomfresh, qui sortit de derrière les rideaux de son patient. Victoria prit rapidement l'oreiller dans ses bras, l'air de rien. La vieille infirmière les dévisagea un instant, l'air revêche, avant de retourner voir le malade. Quand Juliette se retourna vers Victoria, elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire.

La tension du dortoir des filles allait enfin s'évaporer.

* * *

L'après-midi suivant sa chute dans les escaliers, Juliette fut plus prudente que jamais. Elle ne savait toujours pas quelle attitude adopter face aux Poufsouffle et elle devait s'avouer un peu apeurée face à la manière si simple et basique dont ils se servaient pour l'atteindre. Elle se refusait à aller les dénoncer à un professeur, quelque chose l'en empêchait, sûrement sa fierté qui lui jouait très souvent des tours. Certes elle faisait quelques progrès avec Cameron, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour qu'elle ait l'assurance de se défendre aussi bien que ses propres camarades. Elle en était encore très loin.

Rêvassant la bonne partie de la journée, elle ne fit même pas attention qu'elle suivait Rose machinalement.

— Tiens, tu t'es souvenue que j'existais ? s'étonna Rose, un léger reproche dans la voix. Si je ne savais pas que tu passais tout ton temps libre avec Cameron, je pourrais croire que tu es en train de m'éviter, tu sais. Je ne t'ai pas vue du weekend.

— Non, qu'est-ce-que tu racontes... dit platement Juliette en se cachant à moitié derrière ses cheveux.

— On travaille notre devoir d'histoire, après le cours ? proposa Rose en entrant dans la salle de cours.

— Euh... je rejoins Cameron, répondit Juliette d'une petite voix. Mais on peut faire ça après mon entrainement, ce soir ?

— D'accord ! conclut son amie avec un grand sourire.

Puis, elle croisa le regard de Aaron Lloyd une fois installée aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines en voyant qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux, se contentant de la dévisager avec scepticisme et méfiance. Juliette prit peur : avait-elle fait quelque chose de répréhensible entre le dernier cours qu'ils avaient eu ensemble et aujourd'hui ? Non, elle avait arrêté de se mêler de ses projets en se focalisant sur son travail, ses entrainements avec Cameron et ses entrainements de Quidditch. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

— Juliet, arrête, murmura Rose dont l'inquiétude perçait à travers la voix.

Lorsque Rose lui tira sa manche, Juliette reprit lentement ses esprits en se tournant vers elle. Ses grands yeux bleus exprimaient étrangement la détermination mélangée à l'angoisse.

— Ne t'attire pas plus d'ennuis avec lui.

Juliette acquiesça gravement, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers son professeur de peur de s'attirer ses foudres. Dans le silence, les deux filles attendirent patiemment que le cours ne commence pour avoir autre chose à penser que cette histoire de plans et de listes appartenant au professeur qui leur faisait cours actuellement. Lloyd allait fermer la porte quand Albus s'engouffra à l'intérieur au dernier moment, marmonnant des excuses à son professeur avant de s'empresser d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'un de leurs camarades de Gryffondor. Puis il se retourna discrètement, leur adressant un sourire rassurant.

— Tu sais où il était ? demanda Juliette en se penchant vers Rose.

— Aucune idée, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je vais finir par croire que je fais fuir tout le monde.

— Weasley, Hardy ! s'exclama Lloyd du devant de la salle. Je vous retire cinq points chacune pour vos bavardages incessants.

Interdites, les deux Gryffondor n'osèrent même pas se regarder, de peur qu'il prenne ça pour une attaque.

— Aujourd'hui, je vais vous rendre vos devoirs sans plus attendre, reprit Lloyd en affichant un sourire éclatant face à la classe de Serpentard et de Gryffondor. Je dois vous avouer que certains d'entre vous m'ont surpris. Vraiment surpris. Bien, commençons. Mr Malefoy, c'était correct...

Juliette s'autorisa à reprendre sa respiration. Elle était tellement à cran dans son cours qu'elle angoissait même en passant devant la salle de cours. Une fois qu'elle était à l'intérieur, c'était différent : elle était mortifiée à l'idée que son professeur soit de plus mauvaise humeur que la fois précédente et cela avait pour effet la malheureuse conséquence de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer sur les sorts qu'elle devait exécuter, trop occupée à imaginer comment éviter l'acharnement que Aaron Lloyd avait contre elle. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas très clair, ce n'était plus seulement le fait de faire perdre des points à sa maison qui l'épouvantait, c'était aussi et surtout le fait de ne pas savoir ce dont il était capable.

— Miss Weasley, remarqua Aaron Lloyd quelques minutes plus tard en lui tendant son parchemin. Je n'ai pas très bien compris votre opinion sur les métamorphoses partielles permanentes, mais bien dans l'ensemble. Juliet Hardy...

La sixième année ne bougea pas d'un pouce et n'osa même pas le regarder.

— Une aide extérieure, peut-être ?

Le professeur posa son parchemin devant elle sans attendre de réponse et passa au rang de devant. Un Effort Exceptionnel. Juliette n'avait pas eu une note aussi élevée depuis sa troisième année dans cette matière. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le « E » rouge inscrit dans le coin supérieur lui fit presque oublier qui lui avait accordé.

— Waouh, s'extasia Rose en jetant un coup d'œil au devoir de son amie.

Voilà qui expliquaient les raisons de l'attitude suspicieuse de leur professeur. Cependant, Juliette ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un très grand sentiment d'injustice : elle s'était énormément de mal avec ce fichu devoir et y avait passé des heures. Cameron l'avait bien sûr aidée à lui corriger quelques fautes, mais lui-même avait été agréablement surpris de ne pas en trouver autant, justement.

— Nous arrivons en décembre, leur informa Aaron Lloyd une fois qu'il eut fait lévité une correction du devoir à chaque élève. Donc je trouverais assez logique que chacun d'entre vous soit capable de reproduire chaque sortilège étudié en classe de façon informulée. Dans une semaine, vous aurez un examen pratique, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème à la plupart d'entre vous.

Les doigts de Juliette se crispèrent sur sa plume mais elle mit tous ses efforts pour paraître la plus sereine et confiante possible. Si elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, il se serait rendu compte de la colère dans laquelle elle se trouvait et Juliette n'avait aucune envie de lui donner cette satisfaction. Pour se distraire, elle pensa à la soirée avec Rose qu'elle allait passer dans quelques heures, elles qui n'avaient pas passé de temps ensemble depuis longtemps.

Le reste du cours se déroula lentement, notamment à cause du fait que le professeur de métamorphose ponctuait ses explications de piques à son attention. S'il pensait qu'elle serait incapable de lancer des informulés, il se trompait : elle allait tout faire pour réussir, même si cela signifiait ne plus dormir ni même travailler ses autres matières. Au bout d'une heure, elle salua rapidement Rose, puis se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la bibliothèque où Cameron et elle avaient prévu de se rejoindre. Et après une telle journée remplie de confrontations, Juliette ne s'avouait pas totalement à quel point c'était l'occasion de souffler, même s'il s'agissait de travailler.

— Regarde ça.

Juliette plaqua son parchemin sur lequel un « E » était inscrit, brillant et triomphant. Cameron releva le nez de son propre devoir de potion qu'il était en train de rédiger et eut un petit sourire en coin.

— Il aurait pu mettre un Optimal si tu veux mon avis, précisa le Serpentard tandis que Juliette se laissait lourdement tomber sur la chaise d'à côté.

— Et ce n'est pas tout, soupira Juliette, abattue, il faut que je maîtrise les informulés pour la semaine prochaine.

Amusé, le Serpentard lui décocha le fameux regard « tu sais ce qui t'attends » et Juliette sourit à la perspective de passer à nouveau de longues heures à ses côtés. Pour dissimuler le fait que ces soirées de dur labeur lui faisait plus plaisir qu'autre chose, elle se détourna vers les rayons situés à sa droite. Dans le coin, ils étaient seuls et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Juliette : depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Victoria le matin-même, elle avait fait plus attention au monde autour d'elle et la Gryffondor devait admettre que les gens se posaient des questions à son sujet. Ils la reluquaient comme si elle avait été atteinte d'une maladie trop contagieuse pour qu'on puisse l'approcher.

Quand Juliette se retourna face à son parchemin encore vierge, elle remarqua que la main de Cameron était suspendue au dessus de son devoir et que sa plume ne grattait plus frénétiquement le parchemin comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Intriguée par ce qu'il l'avait interrompu – Cameron n'était pas du genre à se laisser distraire par des mouvements extérieurs, Juliette remarqua une jeune femme blonde qui déambulait près des étagères consacrées aux créatures magiques de classification X. Elle avait l'air complètement perdue. Et à la réflexion, Juliette ne l'avait jamais vue à Poudlard.

— Tu la connais ?

— Non, répondit simplement Cameron, les yeux plissés.

Juliette arqua un sourcil. Si elle, la fille amicale qui avait jusqu'à maintenant entretenu des liens cordiaux avec presque tout le monde à Poudlard, et lui qui en connaissait un rayon grâce à son commerce, ne la connaissaient pas, c'était que la jeune femme n'avait très probablement jamais mis les pieds ici auparavant.

— Il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir qui elle est.

Juliette se leva et s'avança d'un pas rapide en direction de l'inconnue. A peine arrivée à sa hauteur, la blonde se retourna vers elle, interrogative. La jeune femme était grande et élancée et avait certainement une petite vingtaine d'années. Elle ne portait pas d'uniforme scolaire comme eux tous, mais une robe de sorcier bordée de fine dentelle. C'était si fin que Juliette resta un instant bloquée dessus : jamais elle n'avait vu pareils détails chez les vêtements sorciers, ni en Angleterre, ni en France, ni en Europe tout court.

— Vous avez besoin d'aide ? proposa enfin Juliette avec un petit sourire.

— Euh oui, je recherche des informations sur les montagnes d'Ecosse, hésita-t-elle avec un fort accent.

Une américaine. La Gryffondor n'aurait su déterminer de quelle région elle venait mais il était certain maintenant qu'elle n'était pas anglaise, et donc n'avait aucune raison d'être ici.

— C'est par là-bas, désigna Juliette en lui indiquant l'étage surplombant la partie inférieure de la bibliothèque. Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes vous ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils devant la curiosité non dissimulée de Juliette. Cependant, elle ne le prit pas mal et sourit largement avant de lui répondre.

— Je suis Rebecca Morris, l'assistante de Mr Rusard, se présenta-t-elle.

— Donc vous êtes la nouvelle concierge ? en conclut Juliette, alarmée tout à coup.

— Presque, je suis chargée de l'aider à temps partiel, répondit l'américaine d'un ton patient. Le professeur Flitwick a accepté que je puise dans les ressources de sa bibliothèque pour terminer ma thèse en échange de ce poste. Je viens de rencontrer Argus, il n'est pas facile, ajouta-t-elle, espiègle.

— Bonne chance alors, s'empressa de répondre Juliette.

La Gryffondor la salua prestement, peu désireuse d'avoir à faire à une adulte qui pourrait être la cause de retenues futures. Rebecca avait l'air d'être très sympathique mais elle serait certainement plus athlétique que son collègue, et ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout pour ses escapades nocturnes. Elle revint donc vers Cameron, qui suivait toujours la nouvelle arrivée du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse.

— Alors ? insista Cameron en se retournant vers elle.

— C'est l'assistante de Rusard, dit simplement Juliette avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à son parchemin. Il doit se faire trop vieux pour s'occuper seul du château.

Le silence s'imposa alors entre la Gryffondor et le Serpentard, chacun se remettant à son devoir respectif. Juliette, concentrée sur sa tâche, évitait de jeter des coups d'œil du côté de son voisin. Malgré le comportement troublant de Aaron et Maisie Lloyd qui auraient du l'inquiéter, des envies irrépressibles comme prendre la main de Cameron posée sur la table ou simplement le toucher la taraudait à chaque instant. C'était mal, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'extirper ses pensées parasites de sa tête.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles la plume de Cameron grattait sans discontinuer sur son parchemin tandis que Juliette passait la moitié de son temps à vérifier une information dans l'un des trois énormes ouvrages. C'était long et fastidieux, mais si elle arrivait à avoir une aussi bonne note que pour son devoir de métamorphose, elle aurait gagné. Et maintenant, elle était persuadée d'en être capable.

Quand Cameron et elle quittèrent la bibliothèque une heure avant l'entrainement de Quidditch de la Gryffondor, elle avait terminé son devoir. Et fière d'elle, elle n'aurait pas à culpabiliser lorsqu'elle allait se retrouver sur son balai à apprécier le vent dans ses cheveux et le seul objectif d'envoyer le Souaffle dans l'un des anneaux.

— Je dois y aller, lui annonça Cameron une fois dans le couloir, l'air pressé.

Juliette fronça les sourcils. Le Serpentard avait toujours besoin d'être quelque part et il cherchait très souvent des excuses pour s'éclipser à la fin de leurs cours particuliers. S'il n'y avait pas eu de drôles d'événements à l'école, elle aurait pensé que c'était dans sa nature et qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver souvent seul. Pourtant, elle n'y croyait pas. Une petite part d'elle continuait à penser que Cameron ne lui disait pas tout.

— Où vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Cameron eut un mouvement de recul en jaugeant l'attitude de Juliette.

— Tu aimes beaucoup disparaitre, poursuivit la Gryffondor face à l'absence de réponse.

— Et ?

— Tu ne veux rien me dire ?

— Es-tu réellement en train de me demander ce que je fais ? la questionna Cameron, sur la défensive. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferais un compte rendu de mes activités, Juliet.

Juliette se figea, prise au dépourvu. Cameron la fixait, impassible, et Juliette regretta aussitôt d'avoir abordé le sujet avec lui. Elle se mit à tripoter nerveusement la hanse de son sac.

— Je… hésita-t-elle en devenant rouge. Je pensais qu'on était… Que tu me faisais confiance… Un peu.

Sa réponse parut mettre mal à l'aise Cameron qui la dévisageait comme s'il la rencontrait pour la première fois.

— Je vais juste à mon cours d'astronomie, lui dit enfin Cameron après avoir cligné des yeux. On se voit demain pour les informulés.

Juliette acquiesça lentement, prête à aller diner, même si son estomac paraissait se tortiller dans tous les sens. Puis elle les entendit. Ces voix. Ces gloussements qui étaient parvenus à la traumatiser dès qu'elle les entendait. Alors elle se retourna vers le Serpentard qui partait en sens inverse. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait un cours d'astronomie mais les paroles de Victoria firent mouche dans son esprit et bien qu'elle s'en sente cruellement mauvaise de l'utiliser à ces fins, elle savait qu'avec lui, les Poufsouffle n'oseraient pas l'approcher.

— Attends, Cameron !

Le Serpentard s'arrêta en entendant la voix aux accents paniqués de Juliette. De retour à ses côtés, Juliette triturait cette fois un pli de sa jupe, angoissée à l'idée de revoir les cinq Poufsouffle qui seraient dans le même couloir quelques secondes plus tard. Cameron, surpris, l'interrogeait du regard.

— Je... j'ai... balbutia-t-elle sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire pour le retenir.

Tandis qu'il la fixait sans comprendre, le groupe de Poufsouffle de septième année passa à leur niveau en se parlant à voix basse. Juliette aurait juré en être le sujet en surprenant leurs regards fuyants. Les yeux de Cameron firent l'aller-retour entre le teint cramoisi de Juliette et les cinq élèves de son année qui suivaient Audrey Collins habituellement.

— Tu as peur d'eux ? demanda Cameron, presque ahuri. Ils sont aussi bêtes que des lutins de Cornouailles...

— Non, pas du tout ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je te laisse, tu vas être en retard.

Rouge de honte, Juliette s'empressa de quitter ce couloir maudit avant de s'embarrasser un peu plus. Elle se sentait déjà assez mal à l'aise d'avoir recours à Cameron pour éviter une énième confrontation, mais ce fut bien pire quand elle réalisa qu'elle espérait que les Poufsouffle croient que Cameron et elle soient suffisamment proches pour écoper des représailles du Serpentard. Juliette dévala une nouvelle volée d'escaliers, en proie aux tourments : elle se trouvait bien égoïste. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait de sa sœur Andrea, elle-même ne valait pas mieux.

A deux mètres de la Grande Salle, Juliette se constitua un visage serein et entra seule dans le brouhaha perpétuel que constituaient normalement les repas à Poudlard. D'ordinaire, Juliette adorait l'atmosphère bon enfant qui régnait autour des quatre tables, on bavardait de façon insouciante autour des excellents mets préparés par les elfes, on retrouvait les gens qui n'étaient pas dans la même classe, et c'était aussi l'occasion de se distraire en observant les autres. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Juliette n'était absolument pas d'humeur et si elle n'avait pas sa séance d'entrainement juste après, elle aurait volontiers attendu Cameron pour qu'ils mangent ensemble aux cuisines.

Son regard balaya la table des Gryffondor pour remarquer que ni Rose ni Albus n'étaient ici. A la place, elle avisa James, assis seul au bout de la table, un coude sur la table et n'ayant pas l'air d'être au diner pour manger. Juliette ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur dernière séance de Quidditch la semaine précédente, et c'était déjà une chose. Ils n'avaient pas eu une conversation à proprement parler depuis le jour où elle l'avait rejoint dans les vestiaires. Depuis, lui et Collins avaient rompu et Juliette avait appris par Macmillan qu'il était inapprochable.

— Tu devrais avaler quelque chose, lui conseilla Juliette en s'asseyant en face de lui.

James leva le visage vers elle, la dévisagea pendant deux secondes, puis reprit son air vague et écrasa ses frites à l'aide de sa fourchette sans mot dire.

— J'ai eu un Effort Exceptionnel en métamorphose aujourd'hui, lui annonça Juliette en s'enhardissant. C'est génial, tu ne trouves pas ? Surtout avec ce prof...

Prenant une petite moue préoccupée, Juliette attendit une quelconque réaction de la part de son ami avant de se servir une assiette de haricots et de quelques toasts. Evidemment, elle ne dit pas à James que c'était grâce à Cameron, ces deux garçons se détestaient cordialement, elle en avait fait les frais. Inquiète à propos du mutisme de James, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Poufsouffle où elle ne trouva pas Collins ni ses amis. En reportant son attention sur James, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le consoler de sa rupture avec Audrey. Absolument rien.

— James, dit-elle d'un ton grave en posant sa fourchette. Ne plus parler à personne n'est pas la bonne solution si tu veux mon avis...

— Ton avis est bien la première chose dont je me passerais volontiers, Juliet.

Un lourd silence s'imposa alors. Seul le bruit des conversations et le tintement des couverts contre les assiettes parvint aux oreilles de Juliette. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que James avait prononcé cette phrase avec tant de froideur et de colère. Même son regard habituellement malicieux paraissait dédaigneux. Ce fut comme si elle était rentrée dans un fantôme par inadvertance.

— Qu'est-ce-que...

— Arrête, la coupa James en se levant soudainement. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ta compassion ou tes bons sentiments, compris ? Tu es la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir là maintenant, alors laisse-moi tranquille.

James lui lança un dernier regard neutre avant de sortir de la Grande Salle sous les regards intrigués d'une bonne demi-douzaine de Gryffondor qui avaient entendu leur conversation. Juliette, la bouche entrouverte, le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne passe les portes sans leur accorder un regard.

— Quoi ? Vous voulez une retenue ? Profitez-en, je suis généreux ce soir.

Albus s'assit brutalement en face de Juliette, prenant la place de son frère, défiant du regard tout camarade qui oserait les regarder d'un peu trop près. Juliette aurait pu être choquée par l'attitude agressive d'Albus, qui d'habitude restait constamment dans l'ombre sans vouloir se faire remarquer, mais les propos de James qui lui avaient fait l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur étaient bien trop douloureux et choquants qu'elle n'aurait même pas eu l'idée de le lui faire remarquer.

Pourquoi James s'était montré si mauvais à son encontre ? Elle le savait pertinemment. Ces histoires de dortoir avaient finalement pris le pas sur la confiance qu'ils avaient établis entre eux et maintenant, il la prenait pour responsable de ce qui s'était passé entre Collins et lui. En faisant face à cette réalité, Juliette se retrouva d'autant plus blessée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle qui croyait qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et que James n'accorderait pas d'attention aux potins qu'on entendait souvent centrés sur eux, elle s'était trompée, encore une fois.

Un goût horriblement amer en bouche, Juliette regarda son assiette même pas touchée avec dégoût. Il serait impossible de manger ce soir.

— L'autre jour, il a sorti à Lily « qu'en tant que sale vipère, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire », cita Albus avec un sourire rassurant. Quoiqu'il t'ait dit, il ne le pensait probablement pas.

— Oh si, il le pensait. Ne cherche pas à le défendre, Al.

— Collins l'a mis dans tous ces états, poursuivit Albus.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour se montrer aussi odieux, gronda Juliette. Qu'il me traite comme ça aujourd'hui... Je m'inquiète pour lui, je lui propose mon aide et tu vois comment il me remercie ? Je t'en prie, Al, je sais que tu n'aimes pas être pris entre deux partis, mais ne cherche pas à le défendre, au moins pour ce soir. Il a été purement et simplement...

— Con, acheva Albus, las.

— J'aurais dit cruellement mauvais, mais ta version me convient aussi.

Encore retournée, Juliette se fit la promesse que cette fois, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement.

— En plus, tu étais le premier à ne pas le supporter, continua Juliette, accusatrice.

— Hé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais quoiqu'il en soit, il n'a pas changé tant que ça depuis qu'on est entrés à Poudlard. Je l'admets, on était un peu en désaccord au début...

— Quel doux euphémisme, remarqua Juliette d'un air sombre.

— On est d'accord, ça été la guerre pendant longtemps, accorda Albus en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais James a toujours fait ce qu'il voulait et quand il a envie d'être blessant avec quelqu'un, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins. T'as juste été aveuglée par lui.

— Quoi ?

— Bah oui, il s'est toujours donné le rôle du grand-frère protecteur envers toi. Et tu t'es contentée de le suivre comme un Croup à son maître.

Juliette ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle n'était pas une vulgaire suiveuse, par Merlin !

— Tu es en train de me comparer à un animal de compagnie ?

— Les Croups sont coriaces, ajouta Albus en guise de défense. N'avoue pas le contraire, ça fait cinq ans que tu suis ton modèle, tout le monde le sait. Le Quidditch, vos petites sorties, ta notoriété... c'est James qui t'a entraîné dans son monde. Et là, il te lâche.

Albus vit avec inquiétude le visage de Juliette se décomposer. Seulement quelques places les séparaient du reste des Gryffondor mais les conversations ni les regards qu'on leur jetait de temps à autre ne les atteignaient. Albus se demanda s'il aurait du lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa relation ambiguë avec son frère. Pourtant, il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi James s'était autoproclamé le chaperon de Juliette à leur arrivée à Poudlard et ça avait toujours été flou pour tout le monde.

— Rose a raison, tu devrais arrêter d'analyser les autres, annonça alors Juliette d'un ton froid. Tu devrais te demander pourquoi tu te mets tant de barrières. Tu es triste, comme personne.

Albus plaqua son lourd ouvrage de potions à côté de son assiette, l'air profondément agacé. Le choc contre la table alerta les élèves qui mangeaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

— Eh bien au moins, j'ai ma propre personnalité et je n'ai eu besoin de personne pour être quelqu'un. Tu vas faire comment l'année prochaine quand James ne sera plus là ?

Juliette se leva soudainement, sa fourchette toujours en main. Albus la défiait du regard, l'air déterminé.

— Des fois tu ferais mieux de ne rien dire. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ni de personne pour être qui je suis.

Albus haussa un sourcil, visiblement pas convaincu par les propos de la jeune fille. De son côté, Juliette en avait assez entendu : elle ramassa son sac dans un geste rageur et quitta la Grande Salle sous certains regards condescendants que lui jetaient certains élèves. Elle sortit rapidement dans le parc et arriva même en avance sur le stade de Quidditch où elle attendit avec impatience de pouvoir monter sur son balai et oublier ses soucis du moment.

Ce soir là, la séance de Quidditch ne la détendit pas ; elle eut même l'effet inverse. James ne s'était pas présenté au stade et l'entrainement s'en ressentait. Les simulations de match se révélèrent désastreuses, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre le profond agacement qu'elle ressentait depuis son semblant de diner. Juliette n'avait cessé de hurler sur sa partenaire Emma Ellis parce que leurs stratégies ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu et elle ne pouvait pas admettre que cela était du à l'absence de James. Auparavant, il leur était arriver de jouer l'un sans l'autre et Juliette s'était toujours montrée exceptionnellement douée. Toujours, sauf ce soir.

— Ecoute-moi, Emma ! s'exclamait Juliette une énième fois en une demie-heure. Je t'ai dit quoi tout à l'heure, hein ? Tu attends que j'arrive dans le troisième secteur avant de m'envoyer ce foutu Souaffle !

— Si James était là, on pourrait l'exécuter normalement ! répliqua Emma en volant jusqu'à elle, l'air revêche. Tu me demandes l'impossible, je me fais coincer dans tous les cas ! On a besoin de quelqu'un…

— Il-n'est-pas-indispensable ! la coupa Juliette en haussant un peu plus la voix. Je suis meilleure que lui, tu le sais ! Alors maintenant, TU FAIS CE QUE JE DIS !

— ARRETE DE ME HURLER DESSUS !

Un long coup de sifflet retentit. Les deux Poursuiveuses tournèrent la tête vers les anneaux où on distinguait clairement Troy Macmillan faire un geste à Juliette. Le jeu s'était également arrêté pour les autres joueurs qui étaient tous tournés vers les filles qui se disputaient. A contrecoeur, Juliette lança un peu trop fort le Souaffle à Emma qui chancela en l'attrapant au dernier moment, puis elle empoigna férocement le manche de son balai et rejoignit le Capitaine des Gryffondor. La mâchoire étroitement serrée, il n'avait jamais paru aussi énervé, comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser.

— Quitte ce terrain immédiatement, je préfère ça à être sur le point de te suspendre, lui dit enfin Troy Macmillan d'un ton empreint de colère sous-jacente. En ce moment, je suis en train de considérer ma recommandation pour le titre de capitaine l'année prochaine. Si tu n'es pas capable mettre tes soucis personnels de côté et respecter ta propre équipe, tu n'as rien à faire sur un terrain de Quidditch et encore moins à la tête des Gryffondor.

— Je…

— Tais-toi, je t'ai assez entendue pour aujourd'hui.

La voix de Macmillan avait claqué dans l'air et Juliette mit plusieurs secondes avant de réagir. Quand enfin le jeune homme vola jusqu'à l'équipe qui se trouvait au milieu du terrain, elle se réveilla et fonça en piqué pour atterrir le plus rapidement possible. Elle se sentait tellement en colère qu'elle ressentait le besoin de frapper dans quelque chose et de balancer son balai contre le sol. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de fracasser son balai était le fait qu'elle y avait mis toutes ses économies, jusqu'aux dernières Noises. Elle atterrit trop brusquement, ce qui lui valut une légère douleur à sa cheville encore fragile.

Fulminante, Juliette regarda un moment les joueurs de son équipe voler dans les airs avant de se détourner. Le Quidditch, elle n'avait plus envie d'en entendre parler de la journée. Puis elle repensa à Rose qui l'attendait après son entrainement pour qu'elles puissent travailler ensemble. Pourtant Juliette ne la rejoindrait pas : il était hors de question qu'elle se mette une énième personne à dos aujourd'hui.


	20. Entrevues surprenantes

_Hello. J'interviens peu sur ffnet dans les notes d'auteur, notamment parce que je suis un peu perfectionniste et que ça biaise le nombre de mots... En bref, je ne suis pas très familière avec ce site en ce qui concerne le côté "auteur", et du coup, je ne sais pas trop comment répondre aux gens qui laissent des reviews sans possibilité d'y répondre. Du coup, je voulais avoir votre avis, j'aime beaucoup parler dans les notes d'auteur (c'est le cas sur hpf en tout cas), mais je ne sais pas trop si ça serait apprécié ici. Je sais que pas mal d'auteurs répondent aux gens avant le début de chapitre, donc dites moi. Enfin... pour les rares reviewers._

 _(En passant, merci à toi Joy, je crois que tout le monde a été unanime pour dire que Juliette a passé une très mauvaise journée)_

 _Attention, note pas très agréable à suivre._

 _Honnêtement, à l'heure actuelle, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je continue à poster ici. C'est carrément triste de constater que les lectures ne font qu'augmenter et que seulement 2/3 personnes prennent le temps de laisser une trace de leur passage. Personne ne poste une histoire en se disant "super, maintenant rien à foutre de ce que les gens peuvent penser, je reviendrais la semaine prochaine et basta". Non. Je ne pense pas qu'un seul auteur sur ce site le voit de cette façon. Personnellement, je mets beaucoup de temps dans cette histoire, du temps que je n'ai pas et parfois c'est difficile de jongler entre les études, le travail, la vie personnelle et écrire une histoire que j'espère à peu près correcte._

 _Je vais être franche avec vous, je vis une période pas très facile en ce moment, je n'arrive pas à écrire depuis quelques semaines et ma seule motivation actuelle à poster la suite et à ne pas m'enfermer dans le cercle métro-boulot-dodo, c'est l'échange. Tout ce qu'il y a de positif dans la vie, j'essaie de le saisir, et dans ce cas précis, oui, à la fin de la journée quand je rentre chez moi, voir que je partage cette histoire avec des gens et que ça leur fait plaisir, et qu'il y a un échange quelqu'il soit ça me donne le sourire. Pourtant, le sujet des reviews est quelque chose qui me pousse aux extrêmes : d'un côté, je suis terriblement excitée quand je reçois une nouvelle review et de l'autre je constate avec lassitude que le rapport review/lecture est plus que pathétique à voir. Et ça me fait clairement chier, soyons honnête._

 _Ne me dites pas que vous êtes ici à lire ces lignes, après 125 000 mots, si vous ne trouvez pas un intérêt quelconque à cette fanfic. Ou alors vous aimez vous faire du mal, beaucoup de mal._

 _Pourtant, si je continue à poster malgré les aléas de la vie, c'est grâce aux retours que vous donnez. Que vous soyez là à chaque chapitre, que vous vous manifestiez de temps en temps ou que vous ayez laissé une seule sur cette histoire, l'intention est là. Quand on poste quelque chose sur ce genre de site, on ne balance pas quelque chose pour le simple plaisir de voir les chiffres défiler. Personne ne demande un avis systématique pour les fictions longues. Un seul avis unique suffit face à ces lectures qui défilent et qui ne restent, bah… qu'un chiffre. Je ne remercierais jamais assez ces personnes parce qu'à la fin de la journée, c'est ce qui peut rendre le sourire après avoir passé une journée merdique. Vraiment. Cette histoire, je la poste pour vous, vous les personnes qui appréciez un minimum cette fanfic et qui me l'avez fait savoir au moins une fois._

 _Tant pis si ce discours fait de moi quelqu'un d'ingrat, de mauvais ou de malpoli. Il y a tellement, tellement pire dans la vie que faire un coup de gueule à propos d'un sujet que je trouve légitime, ça n'a pas d'importance. Et puis franchement, je ne suis plus à ça près. On prend la liberté d'expression comme à peu près n'importe quelle excuse aujourd'hui, alors voilà, pour moi Harry Potter a toujours été mon échappatoire en grandissant et la fanfic me permet de retrouver ce côté rassurant. Alors non, je ne vais pas me retenir plus longtemps alors que c'est censé être mon moment de souffler._

 _Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne vais pas me mettre à faire du chantage à review. Ni vous demander de laisser une review à l'issue de ce chapitre ou à l'avenir. C'est vraiment pas mon genre. Franchement ça me dégoûterait qu'il faille utiliser la force pour avoir des retours. J'utilise juste ma fic pour faire passer ce message parce que je sais que c'est ICI que vous lisez. Et pas ailleurs._

 _Alors oui, j'ai pété un câble, c'est un risque d'éclater comme ça mais je pense que chacun est assez intelligent pour faire la différence entre mon avis personnel sur la question et l'histoire que je poste. De toute façon, concrètement, chers lecteurs fantômes, que vous pestiez ou non contre moi, ça restera silencieux. En revanche, vous pouvez remerciez - silencieusement- les reviewers, de n'importe quelle fanfic que vous lisez d'ailleurs. Pensez-y, il y a plein d'histoires que vous ratez parce que rares sont les personnes qui prennent la peine de laisser un mot encourageant._

 _Si ça se trouve, vous passez même à côté de la future JKR, et ça c'est con._

 _Sur ce, c'est bon, j'ai fini. Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture malgré tout._

* * *

Décembre était arrivé, apportant avec lui ses flocons de neige qui firent la joie de nombreux étudiants. Cela signifiait également que les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas, un soulagement pour tous. En effet, les sixième année étaient débordés de travail et même Albus, qui avait l'habitude d'avoir plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur tous ses camarades, commençait à ramer sérieusement. La majorité des conversations était donc tournée vers le temps neigeux qui avait fait son arrivée, laissant une couche de plusieurs centimètres de poudre blanche dans le parc, et les devoirs qui plombaient le moral de tous, autant pour les dernière années que pour les petits nouveaux de la première année.

Juliette, Rose et Albus avaient donc perdu tout le temps libre qu'ils avaient et qui ne leur permettait pas de mener leur petite enquête, au plus grand plaisir de Juliette. Cette dernière s'était réjouie que ses amis avaient enfin eu une autre préoccupation que leur liste d'ingrédients. Elle fut même soulagée en voyant Albus courir se rendre à la bibliothèque ou à la suite d'un professeur pour lui accorder un délai pour l'un de ses devoirs la convainquait qu'il était plus concerné pour lui que pour les Lloyd, ou pour leur dispute.

Pour Juliette, les journées étaient bien remplies également : après une journée de cours parsemée d'heures passées à la bibliothèque, elle avait une fois sur deux une séance de Quidditch qui se révélait un peu plus désastreuse à chaque fois, ses soirées consistaient soit au travail avec Rose et Albus, tous les trois cachés derrière d'énormes piles de livre en salle commune, soit en l'apprentissage de sortilèges jusqu'à des heures indues avec Cameron. Même elle, qui avait moins de mal à se lever le matin que Victoria ou Rose, devait lutter contre ses paupières qui se fermaient toutes seules après avoir été réveillée par le maudit réveil.

Pendant ces quelques jours, Rose et Albus avaient appris à éliminer les noms « James Potter » et « Aaron Lloyd » de leur vocabulaire s'ils ne voulaient pas assister à une crise d'arrachage de cheveux de la part de Juliette. Leur amie devenait très irritable en la présence de l'un ou de l'autre et en cette période de surmenage, les deux cousins prenaient des pincettes en choisissant leur sujet de conversation pendant leurs repas. Il était même arrivé à Rose de calmer Juliette en lui disant à quel point Cameron lui apparaissait presque sympathique face à toutes ces personnes qui se révélaient cette année. Et Juliette devait bien admettre que Cameron était un bon dérivatif à son stress.

Cette nouvelle semaine avait également permis de répandre la nouvelle concernant Rebecca Morris. L'assistante de Rusard avait beaucoup fait parler d'elle : certains garçons venaient exprès à la bibliothèque dans l'unique but de la regarder tandis que les filles s'extasiaient devant sa garde robe si exotique. Juliette ne savait toujours pas si elle devait s'en méfier, elle la croisait tous les jours dans l'antre de Pince, mais il lui était arrivé de presque se retrouver nez à nez avec elle à trois heures du matin en rentrant d'un de ses cours particuliers avec Cameron. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas et Juliette la trouvait un peu trop perspicace à traîner autour de la tour de Gryffondor.

\- C'est qui, Andrea ? demanda Fred au petit déjeuner en se penchant au dessus de l'épaule de Juliette.

\- Sans aucun doute, sa chouette me regarde toujours avec son air impérieux, regarde, lui répondit-elle en désignant du menton la chouette couleur sable de sa sœur.

Fred acquiesça lentement, pas certain de remarquer ce que Juliette reprochait à l'animal, puis il se tourna vers ses amis tandis que Juliette s'empressait de décacheter son enveloppe sous le regard peu amène de la chouette posée sur une miche de pain. A côté, Albus était inlassablement suspendu à ses fiches de potions qu'il avait rédigé des semaines auparavant, en attente de son examen. Rose quant à elle était calme et détendue, ses mains entourant son mug de chocolat chaud, elle fixait d'un œil rêveur la neige tomber du faux plafond de la Grande Salle. Déjà pas très enthousiaste à la perspective de la journée qui l'attendait, le moral de Juliette s'enfonça un peu plus au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Visiblement, Andrea s'était faite deux amies à Beauxbâtons, Jessica et Schéhérazade, mais à cela s'ajoutaient la fatigue suite à aux essais à la clinique et leur cousine démoniaque. Valentine était une peste, ce n'était pas nouveau. Cependant, les années avaient passé et ses défauts de petite fille pourrie gâtée s'étaient accentués. Résultat, elle était la coqueluche de l'académie française et tout le monde était à ses pieds, et personne ne devait faire exception. Juliette n'était pas surprise, d'autant plus qu'elle avait perdu son autre cousin dans son entreprise. Damien était tombé sous la sphère malveillante de Valentine et c'était le plus grand regret de Juliette.

En repensant à Damien, Juliette eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait longtemps été le seul à la comprendre et à se sentir différent dans cette famille où tout se devait d'être irréprochable. Pourtant, leurs points communs ne les avaient pas empêché de ne plus se voir qu'aux soirées mondaines ou repas familiaux obligatoires, et si Juliette et Damien ne s'étaient plus vraiment adressé la parole depuis le départ de la jeune fille à Poudlard. Elle percevait la mélancolie dans le regard de son cousin autant qu'elle la ressentait. Et malheureusement, l'attitude de James à son encontre lui avait rappelé cette sombre histoire.

Alors quand Albus lui avait clairement dit qu'elle était sous la coupe de James depuis depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, Juliette l'avait très mal pris. Tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, elle le faisait pour elle et non pas pour suivre un gourou. Oui, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, James avait été un exemple pour elle quand elle hésitait à dire qu'elle aimait le vol sur balais, que partir explorer une partie inconnue du château lui procurait des frissons de plaisir. A onze ans, James avait représenté pour Juliette le grand-frère qui l'entraînait dans ses plans pas toujours très sûrs, mais elle s'en fichait, puisqu'elle aimait ça.

Et puis, s'il ne l'avait pas forcée à venir avec lui dans ce verger chez les Weasley, elle ne serait probablement pas considérée comme la Poursuiveuse la plus douée de Poudlard. La gamine qu'elle était alors n'avait rien à regretter, quoiqu'en pensait Albus aujourd'hui. Après tout, lui aussi avait ses tords. Il ne pouvait pas la juger alors qu'il s'était lui-même rendu ridicule à vouloir prouver à tout le monde qu'il était digne d'être le fils de Harry Potter.

Soudain, l'arrivée d'une autre chouette l'arracha de ses souvenirs pour l'intriguer un peu plus. La chouette hulotte qui lui apportait une nouvelle lettre appartenait à l'école et de toutes les lettres qu'elle recevait, aucune d'entre elles ne provenait de Poudlard en général. Sa curiosité attisée, Juliette prit la lettre et l'oiseau s'envola presque aussitôt, donnant au passage un coup d'aile malheureux au bol de céréales de Fred.

 _Bonne chance pour cet après-midi._

 _Oblige-le à te donner un Optimal, pour moi._

 _Cameron_

Juliette se retint de sourire niaisement. Elle s'était donné énormément de mal à travailler ses sortilèges informulés et bien qu'elle ne réussisse pas à chaque fois à les exécuter à la perfection, elle s'était améliorée de jour en jour. La fatigue s'accumulait, bien sûr, mais rien ne valait la joie qu'elle ressentait en lançant un sortilège sans avoir à prononcer la formule à haute voix. Et puis, Cameron était un très bon professeur. Juliette se demandait comment il avait pu l'aider en quelques semaines alors qu'elle avait pataugé pendant des années. Quelque part, elle se disait qu'il lui faisait prendre confiance en elle...

Les joues légèrement roses, elle le chercha du regard à la table des Serpentard où, sans surprise, il ne se trouvait pas. A la place, William Leighton la gratifia d'un sourire entendu. Finalement, Rose, Juliette et Albus quittèrent la Grande Salle pour se rendre à leur cours de défenses contre les forces du Mal, Juliette toujours dans ses pensées.

* * *

\- Par le slip liberty de Merlin, Juliet ! s'exclamait Rose en sortant de leur cours de métamorphose, dans l'après-midi. Tu lui as carrément cloué le bec, à ce Lloyd ! Je t'en prie, continue de passer autant de temps avec Cameron !

Juliette eut un sourire contrit : elle était certainement heureuse d'avoir réussi son examen pratique, mais à côté, voir les yeux exorbités de son professeur lui avait fait peur sur le coup.

\- Ouais, grogna Albus en traînant des pieds, c'est quoi son secret ? Pourquoi tu réussis avec lui et pas avec nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Juliette en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est le résultat qui compte, non ? Allez, Albus, tu sais très bien que sans ton aide, je n'aurais jamais eu assez de BUSE pour passer en année supérieure...

Juliette appuya ses propos d'un petit coup dans son épaule et fut soulagée de constater qu'Albus avait quitté sa petite moue vexée. Intérieurement, elle jubilait tandis que les trois amis se quittaient à nouveau pour se rendre à leur cours respectif. Tout en pensant à Cameron, un vague sourire sur les lèvres, elle empruntait machinalement le chemin la menant à la salle de divination. Arrivée à sa destination sans encombre, elle se rappela un peu trop tard qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle aurait très bien pu tomber sur les affreux de Poufsouffle. La semaine passée, son application à ne jamais se retrouver seule dans les couloirs de l'école avaient plutôt bien marché : tout ce qu'elle avait récolté était les regards noirs de ces derniers à l'heure du diner un samedi soir.

\- … c'est impressionnant, déjà, racontait Kenny Clarks, avachi sur sa chaise. Un Malefoy qui suit le cours d'étude des moldus, ça doit hérisser le poil de tous les ex-mangemorts, si vous voulez mon avis. Et maintenant, j'ai entendu dire que Weasley et lui s'assoient ensemble pendant ce cours, vous vous rendez compte ?

Assis au fond de la classe de divination, lui, Juliette, Victoria et Barbara tentaient d'établir des prédictions à l'aide de leurs précédentes cartes du ciel, mais c'était sans compter Kenny, qui passait son temps à pérorer sur tout Poudlard en dessinant une armée de mini-trolls sur son parchemin. Même Victoria, qui adorait les cancans, semblait être agacée par son compère de toujours qui ne faisait aucun effort pour l'aider. De leur côté, Juliette et Barbara avaient déjà ouvert quatre livres, posé une dizaine de questions au professeur Trelawney et la Serdaigle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle redressait ses lunettes du bout de son nez.

\- Juliet, t'en penses quoi toi ? Rose est ta meilleure pote, non ?

\- Tu ne veux pas travailler, un peu ? répondit Juliette, un doigt posé sur sa carte tandis qu'elle écrivait de l'autre main, une ride de concentration entre les deux sourcils.

\- Pas vraiment, non, soupira Clarks, je suis persuadé que la réponse c'est que Jupiter me rend agressif.

\- N'importe quoi, commenta Barbara Hopkins sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Juliette tenta d'oublier la présence de Kenny alors qu'il continuait ses spéculations concernant Rose. Cependant, Juliette savait ce qu'il en était. Rose appréciait Scorpius Malefoy parce qu'il ne la jugeait pas par rapport à ses parents. Certes, ils se parlaient plus que les années précédentes, mais Rose lui avait confié il y quelques jours qu'ils s'étaient découvert de nombreux communs : bien que leurs parents ne soient pas connus pour la même raison, ils en avaient tous les deux souffert à leur façon et partager leur point de vue avait apporté beaucoup de bien à Rose.

En débarquant à Poudlard, Juliette ne connaissait pas la mauvaise réputation des Malefoy, ni ce pourquoi Scorpius avait été la cible de moqueries. Avec regret, Juliette se souvenait très clairement de James qui avait même été l'un des premiers instigateurs de ce mouvement anti-Malefoy. Les gens avaient eu tendance à le juger pour les actions de sa famille et avant qu'on ait appris à le connaître, seule Andrea s'était approchée de lui, elle aussi rejetée par ses pairs. Au contraire, Rose avait tout de suite été acceptée par ses camarades, on avait même cherché à se rapprocher d'elle uniquement car elle était la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley.

Quoiqu'il en soit aujourd'hui, Rose et Scorpius étaient devenus amis, partageant bien plus qu'un chocolat ou une table au cours d'étude des moldus. Mais ça, Kenny Clarks n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Le cours se termina enfin avec les bavardages incessants de Kenny et même après les avoir salué, Juliette croyait encore percevoir les bourdonnements de sa voix dans sa tête. Puis, Barbara s'enquit une nouvelle fois de comment allait Albus et Juliette se retrouva seule. Comme par habitude, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait une heure de libre avant son cours de botanique et avec le travail qu'elle avait, se coucher une heure plus tôt serait plutôt un signe encourageant.

Cependant, c'était sans compter un autre type de bourdonnement que Juliette aurait pu oublier ces derniers jours. Cinq septième années débouchèrent du couloir en face d'elle et avec horreur, Juliette constata qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de prendre la fuite. Plantée raide comme un piquet au milieu du corridor, Juliette fut prise de panique.

\- Juliet ! s'exclama l'une d'entre elles avec un large sourire. Ta cheville va mieux ?

\- Ça en a tout l'air en tout cas, ajouta une autre en s'avançant vers la Gryffondor. Tiens, tiens... pas de Cameron Lloyd à l'horizon. T'aurait-il abandonnée lui aussi ?

\- Je ne suis pas seule, dit Juliette entre ses dents, essayant de garder son sang froid.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vois, reprit la Poufsouffle, suivie de ses amis. Tu sais, passer ton temps avec Lloyd ne va faire que t'éloigner des autres, tu t'en rends compte ? Oh oui, il te défend, mais quand il n'est pas là, qui vole à ton secours ? Hein, qui ?

\- Personne, acheva celle qui l'avait aspergée de jus de citrouille, quinze jours plus tôt.

\- Elle n'est pas seule, figurez-vous.

Les Poufsouffe, surpris, tournèrent simultanément leur regard derrière Juliette quand la voix masculine se fit entendre. Et en se retournant, Juliette fut presque soulagée de trouver Kenny Clarks et Victoria Finnigan, baguette à la main, l'air décidés à en découdre. Victoria s'avança alors et lança un bref regard sévère à Juliette avant de s'adresser aux septième années.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les seules à être loyaux les uns envers les autres, dit-elle froidement.

\- Et tu crois que trois petits sixième années feront le poids contre nous ?

\- Oh que oui ! Et je sais aussi certaines choses à ton sujet qui feraient friser tes si beaux cheveux, la défia Victoria, baguette levée.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra ! répliqua la Poufsouffle en dégainant sa baguette magique.

Cette dernière fut instantanément suivie de ses amis, rendant la situation aussi ridicule que dans un autre moment, Juliette en aurait rit volontiers. Bientôt rejointe par Kenny Clarks, elle sortit elle-même sa baguette, plus pour accompagner ses camarades que pour autre chose et trop reconnaissante pour l'avouer à voix haute, elle ne voulait pas se défiler une nouvelle fois. Victoria envoyait des regards noirs aux Poufsouffle, prête à bondir au moindre signe d'attaque.

Mais au moment où la tension montait à son comble entre les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor, une voix les rappela à l'ordre derrière les cinqs étudiants alignés les uns à côté des autres :

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Juliette fut la première à voir de qui il s'agissait et telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, bouche bée, Audrey Collins s'avança vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites, là ? Kelly ? demanda Collins, ahurie, dont le regard faisait des aller-retours entre son amie et Juliette.

La dénommée Kelly rabaissa aussitôt son bras quand Collins l'eut interpellée. Interdite, elle la fixait comme une petite fille venant de commettre une énorme bêtise. Entre eux, Victoria et Kenny échangèrent un regard empli d'incompréhension.

\- Tout va bien, Audrey. On réglait juste quelques différents, se justifia faiblement l'une de leurs amies.

\- Des différents qui la concernent ? persiffla Collins, les mains sur les hanches.

\- On a voulu t'aider, tu sais, dit Kelly d'une toute petite voix.

Audrey plissa les yeux, mécontente, puis se détourna de ses amis pour s'intéresser à Juliette qui tenait toujours sa baguette dans sa main moite. Elles se défièrent quelques instants du regard avant que la Poufsouffle ne se détache du groupe de ses amis en s'approchant des sixième années. Tout en ne brisant pas leur contact visuel, Audrey Collins s'arrêta en face de Juliette.

\- Il faut qu'on parle. Tes gardes du corps me donnent leur permission ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton mauvais en désignant Victoria et Kenny d'un mouvement de tête dédaigneux.

Juliette, incapable de voir une autre solution à celle directe d'une confrontation entre elle et Collins, ne put qu'acquiescer sans dire un mot. C'était surement mieux comme ça, au lieu de subir les coups bas de ses amis qui apparemment n'agissaient que de leur propre chef et qui n'avaient même pas parlé de cette fâcheuse histoire à leur soit disant meilleure amie.

Alors Juliette esquissa un léger sourire de remerciement à Victoria tandis qu'elle tournait les talons, immédiatement suivie de Audrey Collins, la fille qui lui avait valu de nombreuses larmes plus d'un mois auparavant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait bien lui dire, surtout que James et elle n'étaient plus ensemble désormais. Quand elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans un couloir adjacent, Juliette se força à paraître sûre d'elle, malgré le fait qu'Audrey Collins l'intimidait bien plus qu'elle ne se l'admettait.

\- Alors, lança enfin Juliette d'une voix froide. Vas-y, lâche-toi, dis ce que tu as à dire, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Audrey haussa les sourcils, puis croisa les bras, l'air impénétrable.

\- Te présenter des excuses est au delà de mes forces, avoua-t-elle sombrement. Et je crois bien que même en essayant, je n'arriverais jamais à t'apprécier. Mais je ne peux pas te coller ma rupture sur le dos.

Adossée contre le mur, Juliette n'en revenait pas. Où était passée la Poufsouffle jalouse et prête à tout pour garder James près d'elle ? Cette fille, devant elle, qui admettait qu'elle n'était pas complètement la cause de leur séparation ne pouvait pas s'appeler Audrey Collins.

\- Je ne suis pas au courant de ce que mes amis t'ont fait, continua Collins sur le même ton plat, mais rassure-toi, tu ne les verras plus.

En remarquant l'absence de réaction de la Gryffondor, Audrey lui lança un dernier regard dénué de toute émotion et fit demi-tour, sans rien ajouter.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna Juliette sous elle ne savait quelle impulsion.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

\- Oh, j'en sais rien, répondit Juliette en reprenant de la vigueur. Tu as quand même passé des années à m'insulter pour être amie avec James. Aujourd'hui, tu as enfin l'occasion de te venger de moi et tu... tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- Parce que tu préfères qu'on se batte et que tu finisses à l'infirmerie ? Encore ? Crois-moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. Je crois que je t'en voudrais toujours d'être restée aussi proche de lui quand j'avais besoin de lui, en entier. Et je n'ai jamais eu toute son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

Audrey Collins la détailla de haut en bas, la jaugeant sans qu'elle ne montre ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

\- Laisse-tomber, Hardy. File le parfait amour avec Lloyd et ne m'adresse plus la parole, on s'en sortira aussi bien l'une que l'autre.

Et elle s'en alla.

* * *

\- Elle n'a rien dit de plus ? s'étonna Rose, sa plume en sucre dans la main.

Juliette secoua la tête, l'air grave. Elle avait eu beau remuer dans tous les sens sa conversation avec Collins le reste de la journée, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi la septième année avait paru si résignée, elle qui avait mis tant d'efforts à lui mener la guerre pendant toutes ces années. Et visiblement, en voyant la mine stupéfaite de Rose quand elle le lui avait raconté, elle n'était pas la seule à être surprise du comportement flegmatique de la Poufsouffle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui reprochait sa relation avec James, mais l'entendre de la part de Collins prenait une toute autre dimension.

\- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? demanda Rose à Albus, assis dans le fauteuil à côté d'elles.

Albus haussa les épaules sans lever les yeux vers elle, se contentant de poursuivre la traduction de ses Runes anciennes comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Juliette et Rose échangèrent un regard entendu : Albus avait été anormalement silencieux alors que décrypter les gens était une de ses spécialités. Malgré tout, Juliette ne chercha pas à insister. Leur conversation qu'ils avaient eu à propos d'elle et de son modèle James lui était encore de l'ordre du tabou et elle n'avait aucune envie qu'Albus remette le sujet à l'ordre du jour. Ni Albus, ni Juliette ne lui avaient fait part de leur dispute.

Les deux filles se remirent au travail à la lumière tamisée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elles étaient arrivées tôt après le dîner et ainsi elles avaient pu bénéficier de la meilleure place de la salle commune : auprès de la cheminée. Fatigué, Albus s'était écroulé à leurs côtés un peu plus tard après qu'il soit rentré de son club d'échec. Et en ce temps frais et neigeux, les couloirs de l'école étaient bien trop glaciaux pour s'y attarder. Le petit plaisir de Juliette, Rose et Albus était donc de se blottir auprès du feu de cheminée crépitant de leur pièce favorite tout en regardant la neige tomber au dehors.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée pourtant, Juliette et Cameron avaient prévu de se rejoindre et ce court moment de bien-être serait bientôt remplacé par un autre sentiment de satisfaction. En attendant, Juliette essayait tant bien que mal de prendre de l'avance dans son travail. Etrangement, les professeurs semblaient s'être donné le mot pour les surcharger avant les vacances prévues dans un peu moins de trois semaines et cela les empêchait de pouvoir se réjouir de la neige dans le parc. Car Juliette l'avouait elle-même, faire des batailles de boules de neige avec ses amis était une de ses activités favorites.

\- J'en ai maaarre, se plaignit soudain Rose en lâchant sa plume et son parchemin sur le sol. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

\- Hé, Rose ! l'interpella Hugo, quelques mètres plus loin accompagné de quelques quatrième années. Si t'as fini, tu veux bien venir ? Percy ne sait pas quoi offrir à Lily pour Noël, on a besoin de l'avis d'une fille ! Aux dernières nouvelles, t'en es une, nan ?

Rose, blasée, rangea lentement ses affaires sous le regard amusé de Juliette. Puis elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée avec un clin d'œil et traina des pieds en direction de son petit frère. Juliette en avait également assez de passer des soirées à travailler comme une malade, aussi se permit-elle de s'octroyer une petite pause à observer les alentours. Il n'était pas très tard et le couvre-feu était à peine dépassé, ce qui signifiait que c'était l'heure de pointe chez les Gryffondor.

Comme tous les jours, toutes les places assises étaient occupées, la rumeur des conversations faisait vaguement penser à celle de la Grande Salle, les tintements des couverts en moins. Au brouhaha ambiant s'ajoutaient les objets qui volaient d'un point à un autre, une sixième année qui passait son temps à chanter et qui était persuadée de percer dans le monde de la musique une fois sortie de Poudlard et des petits groupes se lançaient parfois des défis, qui entrainaient très souvent des grands cris d'acclamation dans chaque clan. Ce soir, les filles de troisième année affrontaient les garçons de la même année et leur défi consistait à garder en bouche le plus grand nombre de Chocogrenouilles sans les mâcher.

Le nez froncé, Juliette se détourna du spectacle du garçon qui était en train de recracher une petite dizaine de Chocogrenouilles frétillantes à même le sol. Rapidement, elle tomba sur James, légèrement à l'écart de son groupe d'ami, qui jouait d'un air distrait avec sa baguette magique. Juliette ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis le fameux diner où il lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait plus la voir.

En plus de ses paroles vexantes, James s'était mis à n'assister qu'à un entrainement de Quidditch sur deux. Fred tentait autant que possible de le remettre sur la bonne voie, mais apparemment, il avait du également subir ses foudres et il avait finalement laissé Macmillan lui faire la morale, le menaçant même de le virer de l'équipe s'il continuait à prendre les séances d'entrainement à la légère.

Poussant un profond soupir, Juliette se détourna de lui pour tomber sur Albus, dont le regard perçant la fixait, son attention détournée de ses runes.

\- Un problème ?

\- Aucun, répondit-il simplement avant de se remettre à sa traduction.

Toujours aussi suspicieuse à propos de ce qu'Albus pouvait bien penser, Juliette se remit elle aussi à la rédaction de son devoir, sachant que dans une heure, son esprit serait bien loin de toutes ses préoccupations actuelles.

* * *

Le souffle coupé, Juliette s'était plaquée contre le mur, derrière une armure. Pour une fois, elle remerciait la génétique pour être aussi petite et pétrifiée à l'idée de se faire attraper alors qu'elle venait de sortir de la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle regarda passer Rebecca Morris, le nez dans son livre. Quand enfin elle tourna à l'angle du couloir, elle s'autorisa à reprendre sa respiration. Depuis quelques temps, un rien la terrorisait : l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau menacée par Maisie, de tomber seule à seul face à Aaron Lloyd ou même de se faire lâchement attaquer par les Poufsouffle lui faisait tellement peur qu'elle avait honte de se prétendre Gryffondor.

Les mains tremblantes, Juliette reprit son chemin en longeant les murs et portraits au passage, attentive à la moindre présence. L'époque où elle se montrait insouciante sans prendre de précaution semblait révolue : à chaque hululement de chouette ou apparition soudaine de fantôme, Juliette se retenait de hurler tellement elle était prise au dépourvu. Et ce type de comportement ne correspondait pas du tout à celui qu'elle avait adopté les années précédentes.

\- Juliet !

La jeune fille sursauta, son cœur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine. La silhouette de Cameron se découpa dans l'obscurité tandis qu'il venait de sortir d'une tapisserie. Soulagée, Juliette tenta vainement de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur, sa frayeur ajoutée à la joie de retrouver son Serpentard favori ne jouant en sa faveur.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, lui reprocha Juliette dans un murmure presque inaudible. Je croyais qu'on devait se rejoindre dans la salle habituelle ?

\- On ne va pas travailler ce soir, lui confia-t-il tout bas. On a mérité une pause, tu ne crois pas ? Mais on ne peut pas rester ici, en montant j'ai croisé Rusard qui traînait à l'étage du dessous. Suis-moi.

Sans se poser de questions, Juliette s'engouffra dans le passage secret à la suite de Cameron. L'escalier étroit dissimulé menait à l'étage inférieur, ils furent tous les deux extrêmement prudents lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans le couloir du quatrième étage qui donnait sur la bibliothèque. Juliette jura même avoir entendu des voix quand Cameron la prit par la main, jugeant qu'elle ne marchait pas assez vite à son goût. Pourtant, en tournant à l'angle du couloir, Juliette fut certaine d'avoir vu deux personnes qui débarquaient de l'autre côté. Loin d'être les seuls à se balader dans le château ce soir-là, Juliette se contenta de suivre Cameron en lui faisant confiance.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course silencieuse, le Serpentard s'arrêta enfin devant une grande fenêtre, l'air très intéressé par ce qui se trouvait au dehors.

\- Méfie-toi des hiboux, lui conseilla Cameron tout à coup en se détournant de la fenêtre.

\- Pourquoi ?

Cameron l'ignora avant de repartir à grands pas. Juliette s'empressa de le suivre, réellement intriguée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais le jeune homme ne s'arrêta qu'une fois avoir passé une nouvelle porte et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Juliette se demanda vaguement si cet endroit était fiable et qu'aucun professeur ne risquait de les surprendre, mais ce couloir délaissé et dont toute la façade était couverte de fenêtre se présentait plutôt paisible à première vue. Alors Juliette s'assit à côté de Cameron, interrogative.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi mon père ne s'était jamais montré sous sa forme d'animagus ? Ça me semble assez évident pour un professeur de métamorphose.

Juliette tomba des nues : en première année, certains élèves de sa classe l'avaient interrogé à ce sujet et Aaron Lloyd leur avait toujours répondu qu'il voulait préserver son secret, nourrissant ainsi l'admiration d'un bon nombre de ses étudiants. Il pouvait donc se transformer en hibou à volonté ? Réprimant des frissons dus à la fraicheur des lieux et pas seulement, Juliette resserra son écharpe rouge et jaune autour de son cou.

\- Pratique, hein ? soupira Cameron en sortant un paquet de cookies de la poche de sa cape.

Songeuse, Juliette médita ses révélations en grignotant un de ces biscuits.

\- Depuis cette affaire avec ta sœur, reprit Cameron en émiettant un cookie, j'ai l'impression qu'il a redoublé de prudence concernant ses projets personnels. Et il commence à faire peur à Maisie.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Juliette en s'efforçant d'imaginer une Maisie Lloyd craintive -sans succès. Je suis certaine que Maisie n'a jamais peur de rien, même un épouvantard reculerait devant elle.

Cameron arrêta d'écraser son biscuit qui produisait de petits crépitements. Juliette se rendit compte qu'elle avait été un peu trop audacieuse et qu'agir ainsi avec lui pouvait être une erreur. Il n'était pas à l'aise pour parler de lui et s'attaquer à une cause qui le touchait de très près était risqué de la part de la Gryffondor.

\- Je sais qu'elle n'a pas été très indulgente avec toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire une telle chose, répondit froidement Cameron.

Juliette blêmit.

\- Elle a ses torts, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus douce, mais les choses n'ont pas été faciles pour nous ces dernières années. Quand ma mère est partie de la maison, Maisie lui en a énormément voulu, et elle lui en veut toujours d'ailleurs. Trois ans qu'elles ne se sont plus adressé la parole.

Puis, Cameron éclata d'un rire froid que Juliette ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu peux me faire confiance.

Cameron se retourna vers Juliette en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as peut-être aussi besoin de quelqu'un à qui te confier, après toutes ces années, dit-elle lentement en ne déviant pas le regard bleu perçant du Serpentard.

\- Mais toi et moi, on est différents, répliqua Cameron, parler de ce que tu ressens, de tes journées ou de tes problèmes à quelqu'un te fait du bien, mais c'est l'inverse pour moi. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'aime pas me lier aux gens ? Exposer tes faiblesses au monde entier ne fait que te rendre plus vulnérable.

\- Alors pourquoi tu arrives à me parler de ta famille ?

Juliette ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en détournant le regard, devant l'expression de surprise de Cameron. Il restait un mystère pour elle. Parfois, elle admettait ne pas comprendre la réserve d'Albus, mais en y réfléchissant, la retenue impressionnante de Cameron était probablement l'une des raisons qui l'avait attirée, au début. La prudence dont avait fait preuve Cameron pendant toutes ces années lui avait donné cet air attachant, de celui qu'on a envie de protéger, de découvrir et de faire sortir de ses sentiers battus.

S'il refusait tout contact avec quiconque pour se préserver lui-même, ils n'en seraient vraisemblablement pas là où ils en étaient ce soir. Il ne l'aurait pas aidée, elle, une Gryffondor qu'il se serait contenté d'ignorer si elle l'avait laissé tomber après l'avoir invité à Pré-au-Lard. Juliette était sûrement incapable de se battre en duel comme lui le faisait, mais au moins, elle s'était rendue compte plus tôt que Cameron n'était pas si acariâtre qu'il le laissait croire à tout Poudlard et à sa famille.

\- Tu n'es pas détestable, et tu n'es pas un monstre non plus, loin de là, reprit Juliette d'une petite voix.

Cependant, Juliette remarqua que le Serpentard n'eut pas l'air de prendre très bien sa dernière remarque, alors elle demeura silencieuse, soucieuse de ne pas l'offenser.

\- Puisqu'on est dans les révélations, je dois aussi t'avouer que j'ai très souvent eu des envies de meurtre quand je t'entendais dans les couloirs la nuit. Vous étiez insupportables, toi et ton petit groupe de Gryffondor bienheureux... Mais tu t'es améliorée depuis, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant Juliette lui faire les gros yeux.

Juliette eut beau se mordre la lèvre pour réprimer son sourire, elle ne put que répondre à celui de Cameron, même si ce revirement de comportement la déstabilisait légèrement.

Puis soudain, un bruit sourd provoquant un petit tremblement au sol se fit ressentir, sans que l'on puisse déterminer exactement la provenance de la mini-secousse. Juliette, affolée tout à coup, se leva d'un bond inspectant les deux extrémités du couloir. Personne.

\- On devrait rentrer, suggéra Cameron en se levant à son tour, suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'était ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais si on reste dans le coin, on pourrait se faire prendre à cause de ça. Et Tourdesac nous a déjà à l'oeil, tous les deux.

Juliette remercia intérieurement la pénombre qui dissimulait ses joues devenues écarlates et donna le change en allant ouvrir la porte pour sortir. De l'autre côté, les choses paraissaient tout aussi calmes et rien n'avait bougé du tapis rouge usé qui longeait le couloir en passant par l'unique portrait représentant un moine qui grognait, réveillé par le bruit étrange. Juliette, suivie de près par Cameron, s'avança à pas de loup vers l'autre porte donnant sur leur unique sortie. Enfin, un caquètement bien connu les arrêta à un mètre de leur but.

\- C'est pas vrai, grogna Cameron. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

\- Gugus, je suis là ! s'exclama Peeves de sa voix insupportable. Toi aussi t'as entendu le boum ?! Ahahah !

\- ATTENDS ICI QUE JE T'ATTRAPE SALE VERMINE ! s'égosillait un Rusard à bout de souffle.

Sans rien prévoir, la porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient Juliette et Cameron s'ouvrit à la volée et Cameron eut juste le temps de la tirer violemment sur le côté alors que le battant n'aille la heurter de plein fouet. La respiration coupée sous le choc, Juliette vit Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de l'école, voleter joyeusement droit devant lui sans les avoir remarqué, Rusard à ses trousses. Il soufflait comme un bœuf, claudiquant comme jamais à la suite de son pire ennemi.

A moitié planqués derrière la porte grande ouverte, Juliette regardait disparaître le vieux concierge à l'autre bout du couloir tandis que Cameron ne relâchait pas la pression autour du bras de la jeune fille.

\- Waouh, fit Juliette une fois que les caquètements de Peeves se furent suffisamment éloignés. On a eu chaud cette fois.

Cameron acquiesça tout en reprenant ses esprits mais remarquant qu'il ne la lâchait toujours pas, Juliette s'apprêta à l'entraîner quand elle croisa ses yeux bleus trop saisissants. Même dans la pénombre, quelque chose l'interpellait dans son regard, cette même lueur qui l'avait tant perturbée presque trois mois plus tôt. Alors, Juliette céda à ses pulsions qu'elle-même était bien incapable de toujours comprendre. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et sans se poser de questions plus longtemps, elle embrassa Cameron.

A son contact, Cameron se figea d'emblée, mais cela ne dura qu'un court instant. Très vite, il répondit au baiser de Juliette qui passa ses bras autour de son cou, portée par le trop plein d'émotions qu'elle venait de ressentir. Ce qu'elle s'était imaginé était bien fade face à la réalité. Les lèvres de Cameron étaient biens plus douces que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Envahie par son exaltation, Juliette eut du mal à quitter son rêve éveillé quand un bruit semblable à celui qui s'était produit cinq minutes auparavant vint briser la quiétude du moment. Doucement, Cameron repoussa la Gryffondor, un léger sourire aux lèvres mais néanmoins alerte. Puis, sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se concerter, le bruit sourd accompagné de petites secousses fut alors suivi d'un boucan tonitruant. Sous leurs pieds, le sol en pierre était sujet à un véritable tremblement de terre.

Après avoir échangé un bref regard paniqué avec Cameron, Juliette fut certaine qu'un éboulement s'était produit quelque part dans le château.


	21. Les risées de Gryffondor

Avant toute chose, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, je tenais à revenir sur ma nda précédente, je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête et en l'écrivant je tenais juste à exprimer ma frustration intense et ma rage refoulée à l'encontre des personnes qui ne commentent jamais rien. Honnêtement, je m'attendais à me retrouver face à un silence complet de votre part, voire même à des messages me disant que j'étais gonflée de faire un tel discours. Un lynchage en bonne et due forme. Et du coup, j'ai vraiment l'impression de pas mériter vos gentils commentaires. Oui, je suis un peu contradictoire.

Et un peu impulsive aussi. Quand quelque chose me tient à coeur, je m'emporte facilement. Je crois que c'est la seule chose de moi que j'ai mis en Juliette, la pauvre. Et la fanfiction, ça me tient à coeur. Donc, j'ai été un peu virulente, en plus des circonstances irl. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop. Pour te reprendre Marly, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de publier cette histoire, quand j'ai commencé à la poster, j'ai pris le risque que personne ne lise, ne commente cette histoire, je ne m'engageais à rien. Mais le manque de retours fait énormément douter. Et quand bien même je l'aurais fait, j'aurais continué à publier sur hpf et j'aurais laissé un message ici. A contrecoeur, il faut bien l'avouer.

Du coup je vous réponds ici parce que je ne sais absolument pas comment faire autrement (vous allez le regretter si je fais des notes d'auteur, c'est sûr…)

Joy : argh ne m'appelle pas future J. sinon je vais prendre la grosse tête (quoique j'ai déjà l'initiale… hin hin). Tu es le/la deuxième à remarquer un semblant de Scorose… Pour la conversation avec James, il faudra attendre un petit peu. Ils vont avoir d'autres soucis entre temps ;)

s: j'ai halluciné en lisant ta review. Déjà parce que tu t'es souvenue de ma fanfic et ensuite parce que c'est la seule que tu lis. Il y a tellement d'histoires meilleures que celle ci. Mais tant mieux si cette lecture te fait passer un bon moment, c'est le principal. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de douter de ces personnages, mais c'est un peu dur quand il s'agit d'OC… et trop cool que tu aimes Andrea, je l'aime beaucoup aussi. J'espère qu'ils continueront de te plaire par la suite ! (et qu'ils susciteront chez toi la même réaction que le baiser, héhé). Ces compliments me vont droit au coeur, vraiment.

Desislava : je suis vraiment heureuse à chaque fois que quelqu'un dit apprécier autant ces personnages. En débarquant sur la fanfic avec cette histoire, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'attentes, mais là… merci. Pour Juliet/Juliette, c'était pour faire la différence entre les dialogues (où personne ne prononce son nom correctement dans le monde anglophone) et la véritable prononciation Juliette. Quand j'ai pris la décision d'écrire comme ça, je me suis sentie intelligente (ça arrive) mais maintenant… je me rends compte que ça n'apporte pas grand chose au récit haha.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup vraiment à vous. Mais je tiens aussi à préciser que je n'ai pas eu ce coup de gueule pour qu'on laisse une review à chaque chapitre. Aditykk (je t'appelle comme ça maintenant), si tu lis ici, j'espère que tu as compris le message ;). Je ne veux forcer personne à se manifester, même si c'est génial que vous le faisiez. Si vous le faites une fois de temps en temps, c'est déjà bien, ça évite à l'auteur de se dire "oh mon dieu mais personne n'aime ce nouveau chapitre, j'arrête tout !" (je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule à être comme ça). Il est vraiment temps que je m'arrête, surtout que le chapitre est long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

– _Ouch !_

Un pied coincé dans la marche escamotable, Juliette jura avant de se rendre compte que c'était une très, très mauvaise idée. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment de signaler sa présence alors qu'un éboulement quelque part dans le coin venait juste de se produire. Cameron revint rapidement sur ses pas en voyant qu'elle ne la suivait plus et l'aida à se relever. Juliette avait fini par croire que même le château s'était interposé entre elle et Cameron, à l'instar de ses camarades. Mais pour l'instant, le plus important était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et le supposé carnage.

– Fais attention, marmonna le Serpentard alors qu'ils s'étaient remis en route.

Plus prudente que jamais, Juliette redoubla de précautions pour ne plus se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose. Explorer le château et connaître ses pièges était son domaine, par Merlin ! Ils arrivèrent enfin à la tapisserie par laquelle ils étaient passés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée sans avoir croisé ne serait-ce qu'un fantôme. Pourtant, des voix se faisaient entendre et Juliette n'arrivait jamais à déterminer d'où elles venaient, ni de qui il s'agissait. Son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de se faire attraper et surtout de découvrir ce qui avait provoqué ce raffut. Et le plus étonnant était très probablement le fait qu'ils ne soient pas tombés sur un mur défoncé ou un éboulis. Non, le château était intact.

Arrivés en haut de l'escalier dissimulé, Cameron brandit son bras pour empêcher Juliette de poursuivre. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

– Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un, chuchota-t-il, l'oreille tendue vers le couloir dissimulé par la tapisserie.

– J'entends rien.

Juliette avait beau essayer de capter le moindre bruit, pour elle, le couloir restait désespérément vide à son oreille. Elle détourna le regard de Cameron en sentant le rouge lui monter au joues. Le souvenir de leur baiser échangé il y a tout juste cinq minutes la mettait dans un tel état d'excitation qu'elle ne pouvait plus le fixer sans y penser. Alors elle se détourna des si beaux yeux du Serpentard et repoussa la tapisserie pour dissimuler sa gêne. Et elle fonça dans quelqu'un. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol sous le choc de la collision.

– Juliet !

Fred Weasley la regardait avec un air ahuri avant de se relever rapidement. Ce n'était qu'une fois de nouveau sur ses pieds que Juliette constata la présence de James qu'elle se contenta de tout bonnement ignorer. Cependant, elle ne put laisser passer le regard noir qu'il lançait à Cameron, lui aussi découvert. Puis, Juliette réalisa.

– C'était vous ?

Le jeune homme métisse ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la gêne se lisant à des kilomètres sur les traits de son visage. Juliette le prit pour une réponse positive. Si Fred n'osait pas lui répondre, c'était qu'il était forcément pour quelque chose dans les éboulements plus tôt dans la soirée. Seulement, Juliette ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'une autre personne réponde à sa place :

– Tous les quatre, dans mon bureau, IMMEDIATEMENT.

Sous la voix calme mais d'où on percevait des accents de rage particulièrement prononcés, Juliette ressentit des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale : Tourdesac ne serait certainement pas d'humeur pardonnable cette fois-ci.

* * *

– Je ne vais pas le répéter plus longtemps, si vous ne me dites pas qui est responsable de ce raffut, la sentence sera bien pire que dans vos cauchemars les plus sombres.

Juliette se pinça les lèvres, nerveuse. Cela faisait bientôt vingt minutes qu'ils étaient enfermés, elle, Cameron, James et Fred, dans le petit bureau exigu du professeur Tourdesac. Elle était postée dans un coin de la pièce, près de Cameron, mais depuis le début, elle ne détournait pas le regard du bout de ses ballerines qui semblaient avoir pris une importance notable depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. Personne ne disait un mot : ni Fred, ni James ne laissaient passer quoi que ce soit concernant leurs activités de la nuit. Quand aux deux autres, Tourdesac devait encore imaginer qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pour passer une nuit ensemble.

– Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense ? répliqua soudainement Cameron, agacé à l'idée d'être enfermé ici. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a que Potter et Weasley pour foutre le bordel dans le château. Alors pourquoi nous garder tous ici ?

– Surveillez votre ton, Mr Lloyd ! fulmina le professeur Tourdesac, dans sa robe de chambre. Vous n'êtes pas aussi irréprochable que vous semblez le penser, sinon, vous seriez sagement dans les cachots de Serpentard, et pas six étages au dessus à batifoler comme vous le faites avec miss Hardy !

James toussota de contentement et Juliette se retint de ne pas aller le frapper.

– Professeur Tourdesac, dit alors calmement Fred en joignant ses deux mains. Peut-être que vous avez attrapé les mauvais fauteurs de trouble ? Peut-être que d'autres personnes sont en train de détruire le château à l'heure actuelle. Ce n'est qu'une suggestion mais...

Devant le regard noir de la vieille chouette, Fred se tut instantanément. Quand leur professeur se leva pour se pencher par dessus le bureau, appuyant ses mains dessus, Fred avait reculé d'un pas tremblant. Puis, Tourdesac les regarda un à un, les jugeant tour à tour avant de planter son regard noir dans celui de Fred.

– Mr Weasley. Me prenez vous pour une imbécile ? Les éboulements ont cessé depuis une demi-heure, soit le laps de temps depuis que vous êtes ici. Et je vous retrouve tous les quatre, ensemble, les suspecte-t-elle. A cause de vous, tout le monde au château est réveillé, vous avez provoqué une panique générale, on a même retenu l'un de vos camarades de Gryffondor de sauter par la fenêtre parce qu'il croyait à une attaque d'ex-mangemorts. C'est pourquoi je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor, chacun.

– CHACUN ? s'exclamèrent Juliette, James et Fred simultanément.

De son côté, ce fut au tour de Cameron de ricaner sombrement.

– Et bien entendu, reprit Tourdesac en se tournant vers lui avec un grand sourire dévoilant des dents jaunies. Je retire également cinquante points à Serpentard.

Cependant, cela ne fit aucun effet à Cameron, qui s'adossa contre le mur, l'air détendu.

– Votre père sera également prévenu, mr Lloyd, ainsi que vos parents dès ce soir, ajouta-t-elle aux trois autres.

– Oh non, pas ça... souffla James en se plaquant une main sur le front.

– Il fallait y réfléchir avant, Potter, rétorqua sèchement Tourdesac. Maintenant, vous allez rentrer sagement dans vos salles communes respectives. Mais sachez qu'au moindre éboulement suspect, je suggère vos renvois de l'école au directeur. Oh, et je réfléchis à votre prochaine retenue.

Le professeur Tourdesac les observa quelques instants de plus, les yeux plissés, puis elle leur fit un geste las de la main et les quatre élèves s'empressèrent de quitter le bureau. Juliette se trouvait presque dans un état second en passant le seuil de la porte. A eux trois, ils venaient de faire perdre cent cinquante points à Gryffondor et surtout, Charles Hardy allait l'apprendre. Tout ce qu'elle espérait était qu'il ne lui ordonne pas de rentrer en France après tous ces mystérieux événements. Après tout, il lui avait bien ordonné de se tenir tranquille avant qu'il ne parte avec Andrea. Et elle avait fait tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était supposée faire.

– Bon, Juliet, tu te magnes ? grogna James un peu plus loin.

Juliette lança un regard désespéré à Cameron qui était sorti à sa suite, l'air amer et de mauvaise humeur. Elle aurait voulu lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de se rendre compte que cela paraissait déplacé dans une pareille situation, alors elle lui sourit un peu tristement. Il lui répondit la pareille quand enfin, elle tourna les talons sans oser regarder une nouvelle fois dans sa direction et rejoignit les deux septième années de Gryffondor.

– Vite, filez-moi une pastille anti-gerbe, marmonna James.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Juliette s'empêcha de ne pas le frapper ou de lui faire mal. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il se montrait si mesquin avec elle mais tôt ou tard, ses « bons sentiments » comme il aimait lui-même les appeler allaient vite être oubliés et remplacés par des envies de meurtre. Cependant, Juliette tâcha de l'oublier et de se concentrer sur Fred alors qu'ils remontaient d'un pas rapide à leur tour.

– Qu'est-ce-que vous faisiez ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse, consciente qu'ils pouvaient encore tomber sur n'importe qui.

– Pas ici, répondit simplement Fred, les murs ont des oreilles.

La sixième année retint alors son flot de questions qui la harcelaient intérieurement. C'étaient eux qui avaient produit tout ce boucan, elle en était certaine mais de là à en connaître les raisons et le comment, Juliette avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un gros trou noir. Et ce qui était tout de même très étrange était le fait qu'aucune partie du château n'avait été endommagée. Qu'est-ce-que James et Fred avaient bien pu fabriquer pour provoquer un tel bruit dans les couloirs de l'école ?

Finalement, les trois Gryffondor rentrèrent dans leur salle commune sans un bruit tout en ayant salué Nick Quasi sans Tête qui flottait près du portrait de la Grosse Dame. La pièce était vide, s'il y avait eu panique un peu plus tôt, les débordements devaient avoir été contrôlés puisque tous leurs camarades semblaient être rentrés dans leur dortoir respectif. Mais avant que Juliette n'ait eu le temps de demander son reste, elle suivit du regard James s'empresser de se diriger vers les dortoirs des garçons, raide et sans un mot. Alors Juliette se tourna vers Fred, qui haussa les épaules avant d'aller s'avachir dans un canapé.

– Ça fait deux semaines que je me retiens d'aller le noyer dans le lac, soupira Fred, à moitié écroulé.

– Toi aussi ? demanda Juliette d'un ton sarcastique en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil d'à côté.

Fred acquiesça d'un signe de tête paresseux puis ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant.

– Alors ? insista Juliette.

– D'accord, je te dois une explication, admit enfin Fred après s'être redressé. Tu te rappelles du jour où je vous ai dit à Troy et toi que j'avais un projet ? Eh bien j'avais décidé de m'y mettre maintenant, je pensais que ce serait une pierre deux coups. J'aidais James à se changer les idées et en même temps je m'exerçais à mon futur métier.

Juliette fronça les sourcils, circonspecte. Puis elle se souvint d'un soir d'été, au détour d'une conversation, quand Fred lui faisait part de ses plans pour devenir architecte, se lancer dans la construction et la rénovation de bâtiments pour leur donner une envergure plus... magique. C'était un métier qui demandait énormément de travail et de précision et Juliette ne doutait pas que derrière ses airs détendus, Fred était quelqu'un d'assez déterminé et travailleur.

– Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tous les passages pour se rendre à l'extérieur ont été bloqués depuis la guerre, continuait Fred d'un air sévère. Mais en étudiant de près la carte des Maraudeurs, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait eu un passage bloqué par un éboulement depuis des dizaines d'années. J'ai décidé de le réhabiliter. Ça fait plus d'un mois que j'essaie d'y remettre de l'ordre et à me frayer un passage... Et ce soir, j'avais décidé d'emmener James avec moi. Grave erreur.

Les yeux ronds, Juliette avait les yeux rivés à ceux clairs de Fred, le poussant à lui faire part du reste de l'histoire.

– Il n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit, soupira Fred. Je lui avais dit de ne pas toucher à certaines pierres instables, je les avais même colorées en rouge ! Mais il a quand même réussi à en faire tomber deux avant que l'avalanche ne se produise. En voyant que toute l'arcade se mettait à trembler, on est sortis en courant. Résultat, des semaines réduites à néant et mes amis qui comptent rester à Poudlard pour les vacances ne pourront pas sortir à la dérobée !

– Fred ! protesta Juliette, ébahie. Vous auriez pu vous tuer !

– Tu comptes vraiment me faire la morale ? se plaignit Fred qui était complètement blasé par la situation. J'en ai déjà assez de ma mère qui a failli venir à Poudlard en apprenant mes exploits du dernier match.

Avec une grimace, Juliette se rappela de l'unique fois où elle avait rencontré Angelina Weasley, une femme grande qui s'était montrée très imposante en parlant de l'année où elle avait été Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Fred approuva d'un petit sourire en coin, signe qu'il avait compris le rictus de la sixième année.

– Je suis désolé, Juliet, s'excusa Fred après avoir passé une main gênée dans ses cheveux. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du tout avouer à Tourdesac, mais j'avoue qu'elle m'a donné froid dans le dos sur le coup. Si tu veux, j'irais la voir demain.

– Non laisse tomber, objecta Juliette avec un revers de la main. Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'elle nous tombe dessus de toute façon. Elle m'aurait donné la même punition s'il n'y avait pas eu votre accident.

Tout à coup rattrapée par sa fatigue, Juliette se leva d'un bond sous le regard suspicieux de Fred. Après cette soirée mouvementée, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, celle de se blottir dans son lit, avec son chat s'il était dans son dortoir, et tout oublier. Cependant, au moment où elle souhaitait bonne nuit à Fred, celui-ci l'interrompit d'un ton hésitant et incertain qui le lui ressemblait pas :

– Dis, Juliet, c'est sérieux entre toi et Lloyd ?

Juliette, arrêtée à mi-chemin entre lui et les escaliers. S'il y avait bien une question qu'il ne fallait pas poser ce soir-là, c'était bien celle-ci. Toutes ses interrogations concernant la réciprocité de ses sentiments envers Cameron lui donnaient un mal de tête terrible et elle avait espéré les mettre de côté avant d'aller se coucher, surtout après qu'ils se soient embrassés. En y repensant, elle s'était sentie comme sur un petit nuage.

– Plus ou moins, répondit vaguement Juliette avant de se précipiter vers les dortoirs.

Pourtant, si Juliette avait pensé esquiver les suspicions de Fred, elle ne put éviter les trop nombreuses questions de Rose qui l'attendait de pied ferme dans leur chambre. Passer au crible tous les détails de sa soirée pour lui raconter ce qui avait provoqué tout ce bruit répercuté dans les entrailles du château attendait encore Juliette avant qu'elle ne puisse enfin s'écrouler d'abattement sur son lit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un grand bruit traversait la table des Gryffondor au petit-déjeuner. A la vue des sabliers géants, les protestations avaient commencé entre leurs rangs : comment le sablier de Gryffondor avait-il pu perdre la moitié de ses rubis en une nuit ? Rapidement, on avait établi le lien entre la perte soudaine de points et le raffut qui avait réveillé la majorité du château en fin de soirée. On passait même de groupe en groupe pour tenter d'en savoir plus, car dans leur maison, la Coupe des Maisons était un sujet à prendre avec des pincettes : cela faisait dix ans que Gryffondor n'avait pas remporté victoire et tout élève surpris à faire perdre ne serait-ce qu'un point devenait la risée de tout une maison.

C'était donc dans une ambiance lourde et tendue que Juliette, Rose et Albus prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, au bout de la longue table. Sur le chemin, les deux filles avaient alors raconté toute l'histoire à Albus qui les avait écoutées avec ahurissement. On les avait aussi souvent accosté pour savoir s'ils savaient quelque chose, mais grâce à son aura de préfet, Albus s'était montré cinglant et menaçant pour éloigner les curieux. Malheureusement, même si leurs camarades étaient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, les trois amis savaient pertinemment qu'ils allaient bientôt connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

– Bande d'inconscients, les sermonna Albus avant de mordre de façon sauvage dans un toast. Ils sont les premiers à donner des leçons aux nouveaux et il n'appliquent même pas ce qu'ils disent. C'est encore fichu pour cette année !

– C'était pour la bonne cause, se défendit timidement Juliette.

– Toi, ne la ramène pas, rétorqua Albus en la foudroyant de ses yeux verts. C'est de ta faute pour un tiers, je te signale !

– Al ! Calme-toi, on nous regarde ! murmura Rose à son oreille.

Albus n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit à sa cousine que leur attention se tourna vers l'arrivée du courrier. Juliette eut alors l'impression que les hiboux et chouettes étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'à l'accoutumée. Son mauvais pressentiment ne fit que s'accroitre quand le hibou grand duc de son père se posa majestueusement en face d'elle. Alarmée, Juliette déglutit en gardant ses yeux rivés à ceux de l'oiseau. « Peut-être arriverais-je à le convaincre de partir avec la lettre ? », se dit-elle silencieusement. Puis, s'avouant enfin vaincue, elle prit la lettre que le hibou lui avait apportée avec des mains qui tremblaient légèrement.

– Regarde, je crois que ton frère a reçu une Beuglante ! s'exclama Rose en pointant James du doigt, au milieu de la table.

Soudain, Juliette se dévissa le cou pour vérifier les dires de son amie. Et en effet, James tenait entre ses mains une enveloppe caractéristique, l'air complètement paniqué à l'idée de l'ouvrir. A côté de lui, tout le monde s'était tu. Son amie Melinda lui secouait le bras pour le forcer à réagir tandis que Carlton, assis de l'autre côté, se retenait de pouffer de rire. Puis finalement, James sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits et se leva subitement, alors que l'enveloppe frémissait entre ses doigts. Sous les encouragements de ses amis, James piqua un sprint vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, attirant vers lui absolument tous les regards.

– JAMES SIRIUS POTT… ! hurlait une voix féminine tandis que la garçon à la tignasse ébouriffée disparaissait.

La voix amplifiée de Ginny Potter disparut totalement quand James eut l'intelligence de sortir, le fracas de la porte du hall d'entrée laissant un silence imposant parmi tous les étudiants attablés. Et aussitôt, on fit le lien maudit entre la perte de points chez Gryffondor et la beuglante que venait de recevoir James. Contrairement à ses habitudes, Fred n'accueillit pas cette nouvelle attention portée sur lui avec des rires, pire que cela, il prétexta un mal de tête et s'enfuit hors de la Grande Salle. Tout à coup, Juliette sentit qu'un courant glacé lui traversait le corps. Secrètement, elle espérait que personne ne ferait le lien entre elle et ses escapades nocturnes avec James.

– Parais naturelle, lui chuchota Rose tandis le silence pesant toujours aussi impénétrable.

Sous les conseils de Rose, Juliette souffla un bon coup et attrapa sa tasse de café pour donner le change, consciente que la quasi-totalité des Gryffondor se questionnait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir comme Fred, tout de même ! Alors Juliette se tourna vers Albus, un peu anxieuse.

– On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ?

* * *

 _Hardy, si tu ne marques pas vingt-cinq buts au prochain Gryffondor-Serpentard, on fait de ta vie un enfer._

En deux jours, c'était le quinzième mot de menace que Juliette recevait. Ajoutés à la missive particulièrement alarmante que son père lui avait envoyé, les nerfs de la jeune fille était à vifs. Si ce type d'affaire venait à se répéter, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau et elle serait réduite à compter les jours qui la sépareraient de son départ de Poudlard. Fred et James aussi avaient été considérablement touchés par les esprits échauffés de leur maison, et dans leur cas, c'était du nouveau. Jamais leur réputation n'avait été entachée, on les prenait davantage pour les rois de Poudlard, même l'écart de Fred durant le match avait surtout apporté une dose de railleries et non un rejet certain de leurs pairs.

L'atmosphère bon enfant qui régnait alors au sein des Gryffondor n'était plus du tout au beau fixe. D'ordinaire, James et Fred s'appliquaient à mettre une ambiance joviale en salle commune, discutant avec un peu tout le monde et inspirant l'admiration des plus jeunes. Cependant, c'était de l'ordre du révolu. Fred fuyait autant que possible les foules, évitant ainsi les soirées en salle commune et James quant à lui était devenu si détestable que personne ne voulait plus l'approcher sous peine de subir ses foudres. Macmillan était le premier à s'en plaindre, notamment pour les séances d'entraînement, mais lui-même craignait tellement ses excès de mauvaise humeur qu'il n'osait plus lui faire la moindre remarque.

De son côté, Juliette n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes, elle se surprenait même à passer des heures et des heures avec Rose sans qu'elles ne se prennent la tête, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Albus. Juliette le savait, tant qu'elle ne faisait pas perdre de points à leur maison, elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais cette fois, cette histoire avait eut trop de conséquences pour le préfet qui prenait la cause de Gryffondor très à cœur. S'il n'y avait pas eu Cameron et Rose, Juliette se serait sentie bien démunie face à tous ceux qui lui tournaient le dos.

Bien sûr, Albus n'était pas vraiment en colère contre elle, mais ce n'était pas le cas de James qui lui au contraire paraissait s'appliquer à lui montrer ses ressentiments à tout moment de la journée : à la moitié des séances de Quidditch auxquelles il assistait et même quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs.

– Désolé, je suis en retard, j'avais un truc urgent à régler...

Le souffle court, Cameron ferma la porte de la salle dans laquelle ils s'entrainaient. Juliette s'empressa alors de ranger le morceau de parchemin de menace dans son sac et lui sourit. Le Serpentard jeta un bref coup d'œil au geste précipité de la jeune fille, fronça les sourcils, puis déposa ses affaires.

– On bosse sur les informulés maintenant ? proposa alors Cameron en se rapprochant d'elle. Parce que quelque chose me dit que la retenue de ce soir sera nettement plus longue que les autres.

– J'avais oublié, soupira Juliette en se frappant le front du dos de sa main. Et moi qui pensais être débarrassée de James pour une soirée.

Cameron se contenta de hausser les sourcils, n'en pensant pas moins.

– Bon, on s'y met ?

Avec un sourire rayonnant, Juliette sauta de la table sur laquelle elle était assise et sortit sa baguette, prête à en découdre.

Juliette et Cameron travaillaient dur pour la remettre à niveau. Ayant accumulé beaucoup de retard principalement dans la pratique, Cameron se montrait impitoyable quand il remarquait que Juliette n'était pas au meilleur de ses capacités, lui démontrant que son manque de confiance en elle influençait grandement sur ses pouvoirs magiques. Personne n'était arrivé à lui faire faire de tels progrès en si peu de temps. Si le chemin entre ses anciennes inaptitudes et les notes optimales était encore long à parcourir, Cameron la rassurait en lui affirmant que oui, c'était dans ses cordes.

Lorsque l'estomac de Juliette gargouilla après avoir passé une heure à s'entrainer sur les informulés en défenses contre les forces du Mal, ils décidèrent tous les deux de faire une pause bien méritée avant de se rendre à leur retenue. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que le professeur Tourdesac leur avait fait parvenir un message leur disant d'être dans le hall d'entrée à huit heures tapantes. Et ce lieu si inattendu avait le don d'intriguer Juliette au plus haut point tandis que Cameron et elle descendaient les étages.

– Ça te dirait, un passage de l'autre côté ? suggéra Cameron.

– Pardon ? s'étonna Juliette en faisant attention à ne pas rater une marche.

– On pourrait manger ensemble à ma table.

Bouche bée, Juliette s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers du premier étage. Depuis quand Cameron lui faisait de telles propositions ? Mais remarquant que son invitation à sa table troublait la Gryffondor à ce point, il soupira.

– Tu crois vraiment que je suis aveugle, Juliet ? Tes poches débordent des mots doux que tes amis n'arrêtent pas de t'envoyer. Si tu venais manger avec moi à la table des Serpentard, je pense que ça y mettrait un terme. Personne n'est venu me voir quand toute ma maison a appris que je leur avais fait perdre cinquante points.

– Oui mais... moi ? A la table des Serpentard ? balbutia Juliette.

– C'est ce que je te propose, en effet.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que ça implique.

En proie aux tourments, les pensées de Juliette s'entrechoquaient pour ne plus être cohérentes les unes entre les autres. Cameron ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Si effectivement elle mangeait à ses côtés, non seulement on la laisserait enfin tranquille mais surtout, les rumeurs qui courraient entre eux seraient fixées : Juliette Hardy et Cameron Lloyd seraient officiellement ensemble. Et Juliette n'avait pas du tout pensé à cette possibilité. Faisant des efforts pour calmer les battements erratiques de son coeur, Juliette déglutit difficilement devant le regard de Cameron rivé au sien.

– Au contraire, je crois que si, répliqua lentement Cameron en se rapprochant d'elle dans les escaliers.

Cameron monta une nouvelle marche, qui précédait celle où Juliette, raide comme un piquet, se tenait. Même une marche en dessous d'elle, il restait plus grand qu'elle. Elle était bien plus obnubilée par sa proximité très étroite avec le Serpentard et par la lueur vive qui brillait dans ses yeux.

– Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas la stupide et superficielle copine de Potter et Weasley qui ferait tout pour sauver son honneur de Gryffondor. Je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça.

– Qu'est-ce-qu'on attend ? le défia-t-elle en prenant un peu plus d'assurance face à ses paroles.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Juliette prenait donc l'attitude la plus Andréenne qu'elle connaissait en honneur à sa sœur et accessoirement, pour se donner contenance en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentard, la table opposée à celle des Gryffondor. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'asseyait à une table qui n'était pas la sienne et encore moins en la compagnie de Cameron. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle était arrivée à ce stade, elle aurait cru que c'était une bonne blague. Cependant, elle se trouvait là aujourd'hui, très proche du garçon le plus redouté de Poudlard, en froid avec le reste de sa maison.

Juliette faisait dos au reste de la Grande Salle, aussi faisait-elle attention à la moindre expression de Cameron lorsqu'il regardait autour de lui. Déjà, Juliette remarquait les trop nombreux regard tournés vers eux côté Serpentard alors quand elle faisait face au visage serein et détendu de Cameron, elle se demandait comment il faisait pour ignorer l'attention qu'on leur portait. Car elle en était persuadée, Juliette aurait juré que des dizaines de regards curieux ou outrés lui vrillaient le dos.

– Tiens donc, bonsoir Juliet.

Sur le qui-vive, la Gryffondor intruse lâcha la cuisse de poulet qu'elle était en train de se servir. Maisie Lloyd s'installait tranquillement à côté d'elle comme si elles étaient de vieilles amies. Reprenant les conseils de Rose un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, elle essaya de se convaincre d'agir aussi naturellement que possible. Maisie, extérieure au combat intérieur qui avait lieu en elle, commença à se servir dans le plat de spaghetti.

– Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? demanda froidement Cameron en la toisant.

– Je viens manger, Cam, tout comme toi, lui répondit sa sœur, tout sourire.

– Bien sûr, tu décides de venir manger avec moi, ce soir ?

Maisie soupira avant d'attraper son verre de jus de citrouille. A côté, Juliette n'en menait pas large, elle décortiquait son poulet à l'aide de sa fourchette. La présence de Maisie avait eu raison de son appétit pour ce diner chez les Serpentard.

– Je me préoccupe de ton bien, tu sais, se défendit Maisie d'une voix douce, faussement vexée. Et j'ai aussi envie d'apprendre à connaître ta petite amie.

Cameron demeura impassible, ses yeux rivés à ceux de sa sœur. Pourtant, Juliette n'arrivait plus à faire semblant. Elle n'avait aucune envie de terminer son repas avec Maisie Lloyd à ses côtés.

– La petite amie te dit d'aller te faire voir, Lloyd, lança sèchement Juliette avant de se lever.

– On se voit plus tard alors, Hardy, répondit Maisie, pleine d'aplomb.

Juliette ne daigna pas s'attarder sur Maisie, elle lança un sourire désolé et furtif à Cameron qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Puis elle quitta rapidement la Grande Salle. Mais arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, Juliette laissa disparaître son air sûre d'elle qu'elle s'était efforcée de conserver depuis qu'elle s'était assise à la table des Serpentard. Dépitée, Juliette alla s'asseoir sur la première marche du grand escalier de marbre. Certains élèves lui jetaient des regards curieux en passant, mais peu importait : elle ne se sentait pas bien.

– Juliet...

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Cameron.

– Je n'aurais pas du te proposer ça ce soir.

– Ne t'en fais pas, ça va.

Cameron, gêné, resta planté en face d'elle, ne sachant que faire. Puis il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, silencieux.

– Je ne la comprends pas, déclara enfin Juliette d'un ton distant. Elle vient me menacer hors du château parce que je passe du temps avec toi, le lendemain, Andrea disparaît, et maintenant elle fait comme si on était les meilleures copines du monde. Ta sœur est dérangée, Cameron. Je ne vous connais pas mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Le Serpentard entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il sembla se prendre d'intérêt pour la torche flamboyante sur leur gauche.

– Tu n'es pas d'accord ? lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'une minute de silence en se tournant vers lui.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Cameron à voix basse tandis qu'un groupe de Serdaigle passait à leur niveau.

Juliette était très loin d'être satisfaite de sa réponse. Elle décida d'insister, incertaine que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire.

— Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas avec elle ?

— Rien… répondit vaguement Cameron en regardant dans le vide. La seule chose que je lui reprocherais, c'est de faire tout ce que mon père lui dit sans réfléchir…

Sa voix était sombre, comme s'il regrettait de s'être trop confié. Pourtant, il était trop tard. Juliette ne pouvait pas faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et elle se promit que dès ce soir, elle irait tout raconter à Albus et Rose. Quel genre de choses pouvait bien lui demander de faire ? Sceptique, Juliette commença à se tripoter les mains nerveusement.

L'arrivée de James et de Fred coupa alors court à ses réflexions, l'heure de la retenue était arrivée. Comme à son habitude, Juliette reçut de la part de James un regard noir, tandis que Fred lui souriait un peu tristement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Tourdesac arriva le menton haut en compagnie de la nouvelle concierge, Rebecca Morris. Juliette et Cameron se levèrent pour rejoindre le petit groupe. Mais avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés à leur hauteur, Juliette retint Cameron par le coude, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura à l'oreille :

– Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement.

– Je sais.

Quand il furent arrivés aux côtés du professeur, de la concierge, de Fred et de James, l'inquiétude reprit le pas sur la détermination qu'elle avait à découvrir ce que Cameron lui dissimulait. Le sourire sadique du professeur Tourdesac se lisait aisément sur son visage. A ses côtés, Morris paraissait naturelle, presque enjouée à l'idée de la retenue qui se profilait. Elle tenait également deux ou trois morceaux de parchemin dans ses mains.

– Bonsoir, les salua la professeur de défenses. Ce soir, votre retenue est un peu spéciale. Puisque rien ne vous arrête, peut-être qu'un petit tour dans la forêt interdite fera disparaître votre grande passion commune, celle d'enfreindre le règlement de l'école. Miss Morris a besoin de mains supplémentaires pour sa thèse, elle vous donnera plus de détails dans un instant. Mais sachez que vous retournerez dans la forêt interdite autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que votre mission soit terminée. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

– Mais la forêt est interdite, professeur, remarqua faiblement Juliette sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

– Très pertinent, miss Hardy, je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part. C'est une retenue, miss, pas des vacances.

Pâlissant à vue d'œil, Juliette ne fit même pas attention au coup d'œil moqueur de Fred. Elle n'avait jamais mis un pied là-bas, à l'exception de son cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Cette forêt l'angoissait au plus haut point, et elle s'était toujours sentie mal à l'aise quand elle et ses amis passaient à la lisière. Et après ce qui était arrivé à Andrea, Juliette se sentait fébrile en imaginant ce qu'elle avait enduré là-bas. Non, elle ne pouvait pas y aller.

– Vous vouliez faire deux groupes Rebecca ? l'interrogea Tourdesac.

– Oui, pour couvrir plus de terrain, répondit joyeusement la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Juliette. Tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux.

Intérieurement, Juliette fut soulagée : plus nombreux ils étaient et plus elle se sentirait rassurée. Malgré tout, sa fierté en prit un coup. On devait lire son appréhension et son angoisse à des kilomètres à la ronde.

– Très bien, reprit le professeur Tourdesac après avoir réfléchi intensément. Hardy, Potter, vous accompagnerez miss Morris, Weasley et Lloyd, tâchez de ne pas vous entretuer.

Juliette songea avec dépit qu'elle avait fait exprès de le séparer de Cameron. Pourtant, quand Juliette écopa du regard glacial que James lui lançait, elle regretta amèrement de ne pas faire sa retenue avec Fred. Enfin, Tourdesac leur souhaita bonne chance avant de s'éloigner d'un pas léger en direction des étages. Rebecca Morris eut un sursaut et entraina les élèves dans le parc.

Une fois dehors, la tension ne fit qu'augmenter pour la jeune fille, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Rien de la neige qui craquait sous ses pieds ou du ciel étoilé ne parvint à la détendre. Et que voulait dire la vieille chouette quand elle parlait de couvrir du terrain ?

– Entre nous, ne prenez pas ça comme une retenue, leur dit Rebecca Morris sur le ton de la confidence. Je vous serais infiniment reconnaissante si vous pouviez m'aider.

– Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit Fred, enjôleur.

Rebecca le gratifia d'un regard indulgent, puis continua :

– Je ne peux pas vous révéler maintenant le sujet de ma thèse, mais je vais avoir besoin de certaines choses pour l'appuyer, c'est là que vous intervenez.

Faisant face au regard curieux et circonspect des quatre étudiants, Rebecca sourit et distribua deux de ses parchemins à James et à Fred. Mais au moment où James posa les yeux sur le morceau de parchemin, il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

– Tu as besoin de ça ? demanda Fred en se tournant à nouveau vers l'assistante de Rusard.

A la grande surprise de Juliette et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, James ne la regarda pas avec son air dédaigneux. Intriguée, Juliette prit le parchemin qu'il lui tendait. Aussitôt, elle se sentit prise de vertiges. C'était la liste d'ingrédients que Rose et Albus avaient trouvé dans le bureau de Aaron Lloyd.

* * *

– Pourquoi le sujet de la thèse est secret ? Vous avez reçu de l'aide d'un de nos professeurs ?

Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, Juliette harcelait Rebecca pour lui soutirer des réponses à ses trop nombreuses interrogations. Elle était tellement obsédée par la liste qu'elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était censée être en retenue. L'assistante de Rusard ne s'offensait pas de l'attitude presque agressive de la sixième année. En fait, elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Rebecca était davantage concentrée sur sa mission : elle savait qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans la soirée, malgré tout elle s'était fixée l'objectif de trouver le repère des acromantula de la forêt. Elle avait même chargé les deux élèves de s'occuper des crins de licorne.

– Concentre-toi et regarde autour de toi, lui répétait vaguement Rebecca pour la dixième fois.

Loin d'être satisfaite, Juliette se tut bien que rester silencieuse la démangeait tellement ses nerfs étaient à vifs. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour aller chacun de leur côté, Juliette avait surpris Cameron rester figé sur le maudit morceau de parchemin et le fait qu'il ait été aussi interloqué qu'elle ne l'aidait pas à se calmer face à cette trop grosse coïncidence. Le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait réussi à rassembler pour se rendre au beau milieu de la forêt interdite lui avait été arraché par ce parchemin gribouillé d'ingrédients rares : il n'y avait pas de doute, il s'agissait de la même liste, des mêmes ingrédients et Juliette aurait même juré qu'ils avaient été écrits dans le même ordre.

– Juliet, l'appela alors James qui marchait derrière.

Surprise, Juliette se retourna et faillit trébucher sur une racine d'arbre. Éclairé à la lueur de sa baguette magique, James paraissait tendu. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis en expédition et à vrai dire, Juliette l'avait presque oublié tellement son comportement effacé ne lui ressemblait pas. Prenant un air aussi indifférent que possible – elle lui en voulait toujours après tout –, elle attendit qu'il la rattrape.

– Pourquoi Albus avait cette liste ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

– Pas tes affaires, répliqua Juliette du même ton bas.

– Où vous l'avez trouvée ?

Lui non plus, James ne se départait pas de sa résolution à en savoir plus sur le morceau de parchemin que lui avait présenté son frère des semaines plus tôt.

– Tu sais quoi, James ? Mes bons sentiments m'empêchent de te révéler quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal, tu comprends ?

– Hé vous deux !

Rebecca s'était tournée vers eux et les regardait avec sévérité.

– Je veux bien être sympa mais ce n'est pas une raison pour papoter, reprocha-t-elle, baguette levée.

– On était loin de papoter, répondit froidement James après avoir lancé un énième regard dédaigneux à Juliette.

– En plus, je vous ai donné la mission la plus simple, poursuivit Rebecca, une moue ennuyée au visage. Les licornes se prennent leur crinière dans les buissons. Ouvrez l'œil.

La jeune femme les jaugea du regard l'un après l'autre, puis elle se retourna et reprit son chemin. Aussitôt, James la suivit sans rien ajouter. Quant à Juliette, elle resta plantée là, se demandant avec mélancolie comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver là. Leur complicité lui manquait, et encore plus maintenant que de sombres secrets trainaient dans les couloirs de l'école. James, c'était celui qui avait été là pour elle quand elle se disputait occasionnellement avec Rose ou Albus et c'était aussi celui qui lui faisait oublier ses soucis rien qu'avec un Souaffle. Aujourd'hui, elle sentait presque abandonnée.

Soudain, un loup hurla au loin. Juliette se secoua la tête, encore trop pensive. En reprenant ses esprits, elle vit les deux silhouettes ainsi que la lueur de leur baguette magique s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément entre les arbres. Réprimant un frisson d'angoisse, Juliette repartit d'un pas pressé, jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. La jeune fille avait peur. Les craquements qu'elle entendait autour d'elle, les hululements de chouette et des bruits de sabots occasionnels la faisait violemment sursauter.

Et surtout, la révélation que Cameron lui avait faite quelques jours plus tôt ne faisait qu'accroitre sa paranoïa. Si Aaron Lloyd pouvait se transformer à volonté en hibou, elle ne se sentait définitivement pas en sécurité. Angoissée, ses regards frénétiques lancés autour d'elle se multipliaient à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Juliette avait beau se mettre la mission de trouver ces crins de licorne en tête, ses pensées se tournaient inévitablement vers son professeur de métamorphose. Que fabriquait-il avec cette liste d'ingrédients si cela faisait parti de la thèse de Rebecca Morris, l'américaine fraîchement débarquée ?

La seule certitude que Juliette pouvait avoir, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une simple coïncidence.

Sur le qui-vive, elle resta dans les traces de James tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur recherche dans le silence trop lourd pour être normal. Ils étaient arrivés dans une partie de la forêt où les arbres étaient denses et où la faible lueur apportée par une baguette magique n'éclairait pas plus loin que trois mètres. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Juliette avait la désagréable impression d'être observée, et le temps n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Quand soudain, un éclat argenté attira son attention. Momentanément heureuse de sa trouvaille, Juliette quitta à pas prudents l'étroit chemin qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

Un crin de licorne gisait là, sur le sol. Pourtant, en le ramassant, les questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Cet endroit ténébreux était bien trop sauvage pour un tel animal. Elle se souvenait très bien d'un de ses cours de soins aux créatures magiques où Hagrid leur avait précisé que ces créatures magiques préféraient les clairières et grands espaces. Et puis, en y réfléchissant, une licorne était un animal bien trop imposant pour circuler entre les troncs d'arbre. Aussi s'empressa-t-elle de ramasser l'unique crin avant de se rendre compte qu'effectivement, elle était observée.

Quand James entendit crier, il fit volte-face. Juliette n'était plus derrière lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il revint sur ses pas en ignorant les appels de Rebecca Morris un peu plus loin. Il brandit sa baguette autour de lui à la recherche de la jeune fille, mais elle était introuvable. Pourtant il lui avait semblé que son cri n'était pas si éloigné que ça... En ne la voyant pas se manifester, le souvenir d'Andrea Hardy qu'on ramenait de la forêt interdite s'imposa à son esprit. Aussitôt, une masse s'abattit sur son estomac. _Pas elle._

— Juliet ? l'appela-t-il d'un ton pressé. JULIET !


	22. Le parfait coupable

Hello ! Bon je vais faire court parce qu'il me semble avoir laissé les choses en plan la dernière fois…

Merci à Joy (le chapitre apportera peut-être des réponses à tes questions, ou pas du tout ;), Hope (j'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout aussi intéressante, en tout cas c'est sympa de laisser une trace !), Desislava (ouuh toi tu lis sur hpf, héhé. Oh oui, ça va évoluer entre les deux) et à s (no worries, tu n'es pas obligée de commenter chaque chap ! Mais ça me fait trop plaisir que tu veuilles défendre la petite Juliette, et le monde ligué contre eux. Et mention spéciale à la caféine, c'est la vie).

(j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à répondre en différé, et en début de chapitre, en plus je les lis bien avant vos reviews… si quelqu'un a une solution, je suis preneuse)

Je vais essayer de poster la suite au plus vite, mais août est un mois super chargé et pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, je ne vais rien pouvoir (et vouloir) faire pour mon b-day à la fin du mois. C'est dire. Ah, petite anecdote, j'ai donné ma date d'anniversaire à Cameron (pourquoi pas Juliette, no idea), ce qui fait de lui le plus jeune de sa promo né fin août. Voilà, vous êtes très avancés avec ça. Bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Juliet ! JULIET !

Les appels de James restèrent sans réponse dans la forêt sombre. C'était comme si toute vie avait été aspirée entre les arbres, le laissant seul à chercher Juliette dans l'immensité des lieux. Derrière lui, la voix de Rebecca lui semblait tellement lointaine qu'il ne lui répondait pas, absorbé à scruter la moindre parcelle d'obscurité autour de lui. S'il arrivait à Juliette ce qui était arrivé à Andrea Hardy, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Pas après les semaines qu'il venait de passer à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, à lui en vouloir et à se montrer infect.

Quelle direction avait-elle pu prendre ?

Les secondes semblèrent durer des heures. Chaque instant passé à la chercher resserrait l'étau qui lui comprimait l'estomac. James avait beau vouloir faire fuir cette image d'Andrea qui avait été retrouvée dans la forêt après des heures et des heures d'errance, elle revenait toujours plus vive et s'imposait à lui telle une évidence de ce qui allait arriver à son amie. James s'efforça de ne pas penser à cette éventualité et continua ses recherches en prenant un chemin envahi par les herbes folles. Juliette était forcément quelque part. Elle était juste derrière lui quelques instants avant qu'il n'entende ce cri. Elle était par ici. Elle devait être ici.

\- _Dammit_ , j'ai perdu une élève, s'exclama Rebecca Morris d'une voix aux accents désespérés.

James se retint de ne pas lui lancer une remarque acerbe mais sa voix semblait s'être perdue au fond de sa gorge. Il parcourut quelques mètres à l'inverse de la concierge, à l'affut du moindre bruit ou de la moindre présence. Puis soudain, il remarqua une lueur à une dizaine de mètres. Ce ne pouvait être que la lueur de la baguette magique de Juliette. Fred et Lloyd étaient partis dans une direction bien trop éloignée pour qu'il puisse s'agir d'eux. James accéléra le pas, manquant de peu de se prendre le pied dans des racines et entra dans une petite clairière où il remarqua tout de suite la baguette sur le sol.

Tout proche d'elle, Juliette était parterre et lui faisait dos, immobile. James ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et plus que soulagé de la retrouver, il se précipita aux côtés de la sixième année et s'accroupit auprès d'elle. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et lorsqu'il la prit par le bras, il se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Une nouvelle angoisse l'assaillit alors, tout aussi terrible que le fait de ne pas l'avoir retrouvée immédiatement.

\- Juliet ? Tu te souviens de moi ?

Juliette tourna lentement son regard vers lui. La lueur de la baguette magique de James n'éclairait que leurs visages et conférait à la scène une atmosphère d'horreur. James serra son poing sur l'avant-bras de Juliette.

\- Tu es stupide ?

Rassuré, James lâcha son emprise et jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille. Sa cape était déchirée. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été blessée.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? s'alarma James devant l'ampleur des dégâts.

\- Il y a... une énorme panthère noire... elle m'a attrapé par la cape et trainée jusqu'ici, parvint à articuler Juliette en jetant des coups d'œil effrayés tout autour d'eux. Je crois que je l'ai stupéfixée mais j'étais pas concentrée... elle a disparu, par là-bas.

Juliette leva sa main et désigna la direction qu'avait prise la bête de son bras. James était circonspect. Cette forêt était remplie d'animaux et de créatures en tous genres, et certaines n'étaient sûrement pas aussi amicales qu'une inoffensive licorne. Il avait remarqué un peu plus tôt dans la soirée que Juliette n'avait pas eu l'air très encline à faire un tour dans la forêt. James se détendit enfin.

\- Tu as du l'effrayer, elle ne reviendra pas, la rassura-t-il prudemment.

Juliette arrêta alors ses regards emplis d'appréhension tout autour d'eux pour fixer James droit dans les yeux, déterminée.

\- La panthère n'avait rien d'un animal, James, elle m'a fixé comme seul un être humain peut le faire.

James fronça les sourcils en la regardant : Juliette avait l'air d'avoir peur, mais elle n'en était pas moins consciente et sûre d'elle. James se releva lentement puis scruta les environs. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune trace d'animal. Tout était calme, peut-être un peu trop calme justement. Le septième année aida alors Juliette à se relever, peu enclin à rester dans les environs si une bête sauvage trainait dans le coin. Ils avaient eu assez d'émotions fortes ces dernières minutes pour continuer à risquer leur chance.

\- Je ne veux pas rester ici, je veux rentrer, lui dit Juliette d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu as crié ? Tu es blessée ? s'écria presque la concierge en débarquant dans la clairière.

Tandis que Rebecca Morris s'assurait que Juliette allait bien, James examina les alentours avec attention. Juliette ne pouvait être aussi secouée pour une bête sauvage qui trainait dans les parages. Une bête qui avait voulu l'emmener quelque part, de toute évidence. Un regard humain ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce-qu'une panthère faisait au beau milieu de la forêt interdite, en pleine Ecosse ? James se retourna lentement vers la sixième année, qui expliquait ce qui lui était arrivé à la concierge. Juliette avait paru si tendue depuis quelques temps... et il doutait qu'il en soit lui-même l'unique raison.

Des idées étranges s'infiltrèrent alors dans son esprit : la liste des ingrédients qu'Albus lui avait présenté et l'épouvante de Juliette de se retrouver face à un animagus lui donnaient l'impression que cette tension chez son amie n'était pas si obscure. Mais que se passait-il sous son nez ?

\- Juliet a raison, on devrait sûrement rentrer, suggéra James, inquiet tout à coup.

Un bras autour des épaules de Juliette, Rebecca leva la tête vers lui, comme si elle semblait analyser la situation. Elle observa les deux Gryffondor tour à tour tout en se mordant la lèvre. La pauvre jeune femme paraissait désespérée et perdue. James en profita pour aller ramasser la baguette magique de Juliette, abandonnée sur le sol. Le silence était pénétrant et James ne se sentait plus aussi à l'aise que lorsqu'il avait posé le pied dans la forêt interdite, une heure plus tôt.

\- C'est d'accord, on ren... commença Rebecca.

\- JAMES ! DERRIERE-TOI !

Le hurlement de Juliette fut comme l'effet d'une bombe. La panthère avait un poil luisant noir qui reflétait à la lumière des trois baguettes et grognait dans leur direction. Rebecca poussa violemment Juliette sur le côté qui tomba au sol. L'américaine brandit sa baguette magique mais il était trop tard : la panthère avait bondi et impuissant, James vit l'animal sauvage se rapprocher trop vite pour se jeter sur lui, plantant ses crocs dans son épaule au passage. James s'effondra à son tour.

Mais la panthère n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir terminé. De nouveau sur ses pattes, elle bondit à nouveau dans la direction de Juliette qui la regarda, elle et son regard trop humain pour être animal, pétrifiée sur le sol humide de la forêt. La panthère grognait, dents retroussées.

\- _STUPEFIX !_ hurla Rebecca.

L'animal se retrouva alors propulsé dans les airs. Cependant, Rebecca, dont la main tremblait, gardait sa baguette rivée sur la panthère. La jeune femme transpirait à grosses gouttes. Elle avait chaud, même s'il faisait très froid. De son côté, Juliette, la respiration haletante, fixait ses pieds d'où Rebecca avait réussi à la sauver. Puis, elle leva lentement le regard, encore sous le choc.

Légèrement engourdie, et tremblant comme jamais, Juliette rejoint rapidement James. Il se maintenait l'épaule, les yeux étroitement fermés et Juliette se força elle-même à ne pas détourner son regard. La panthère avait transpercé l'épaisseur de sa cape noire qui prenait lentement des teintes bordeaux. Ils devaient se rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie, aussi Juliette se retourna prestement vers Rebecca, paniquée. Cette dernière cherchait quelque chose au loin. La bête sauvage.

\- On doit y aller, la pressa Juliette d'une voix bien trop aiguë pour être normale. Viens.

\- Et moi qui croyais que ton chat était sauvage...

Juliette le toisa d'un regard meurtrier. C'était loin d'être le moment de plaisanter. La jeune fille se sentait tellement oppressée dans cette forêt et suite aux événements étranges liés à cet animal, ils ne pouvaient pas rester une seconde de plus ici. Un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'épaule de James la rappela à l'ordre : c'était la seule chose qui importait pour le moment, et pas une stupide histoire de chat. Alors elle prit par le coude et l'entraîna, affrontant sa propre peur à l'idée de tomber à nouveau face à l'animal.

\- Rebecca ! s'emporta Juliette en remarquant que la jeune femme partait dans la mauvaise direction.

\- Elle a disparu ! s'exclamait Morris. Je l'avais touchée !

Juliette jeta un dernier coup d'œil angoissé autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus une trace de la panthère noire. Serrant un peu plus son emprise sur l'avant bras de James, elle le força à marcher plus vite. Ils devaient quitter cet endroit maudit le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

\- Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? s'horrifia Mrs Pomfresh en les voyant débarquer dans l'infirmerie, une demi-heure plus tard. C'est encore une retenue qui a mal tourné, c'est ça ?

James était très pâle mais lui envoya un regard noir une fois qu'ils passèrent les portes de l'infirmerie.

\- Un animal dangereux rôde dans la forêt interdite, s'expliqua l'assistante de Rusard. Je pense que je devrais prévenir le directeur. Mais il faut que je retourne dans la forêt, les deux autres élèves y sont encore.

Mrs Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si le directeur pouvait faire quelque chose contre ce qu'il y avait dans cette forêt. Puis, elle remarqua la présence de Juliette Hardy, les bras croisés autour d'elle, ainsi que des yeux emplis d'inquiétude rivés sur James Potter. Elle repensa alors à sa sœur, qui avait erré une journée dans la forêt interdite avant qu'on ne la retrouve. Tout en utilisant un sortilège de découpe sur la cape du jeune homme, elle songea que cette affaire de fille se dénonçant n'était pas claire. Pour la vieille infirmière, l'enquête avait été bâclée et envoyer la sixième année là-bas aujourd'hui avait été une énorme erreur.

\- La blessure est profonde, Potter, vous allez souffrir, le prévint Mrs Pomfresh. Hardy, écartez-vous. Hardy !

L'air hagard, Juliette s'était approchée et prit la main de James. Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard. Mrs Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel pour la deuxième fois depuis cinq minutes. Personne ne l'écoutait jamais.

\- Très bien, je vais lancer un sort désinfectant, ça va faire mal. A trois. Un.

Mais elle n'attendit pas la fin du décompte et en sentant que James lui broyait la main, Juliette devina que le sort était lancé. N'osant pas regarder dans sa direction, elle fixait la porte de l'infirmerie en attendant que James desserre la pression.

Non, ils n'auraient jamais du mettre un pied dans cette forêt. Alors quand elle vit leur professeur de défenses contre les forces du Mal entrer en trombe dans l'infirmerie, elle n'eut même pas l'envie de se moquer de sa robe de chambre vert pomme comme à l'accoutumée. Juliette lâcha subitement la main de James et alla s'interposer à grands pas entre l'infirmière qui soignait James et sa professeur. La colère était montée aussi vite en elle et incapable de retenir les mots faisaient rage dans sa tête, elle perdit tout contrôle d'elle-même.

\- Tout ça, c'est de votre faute ! lui cracha-t-elle au visage. Si vous n'aviez pas eu la brillante idée de nous envoyer là-bas, on n'aurait pas failli se faire tuer ! Vous vous souvenez d'Andrea, qui a quitté Poudlard ? Vous pensiez qu'elle prenait des vacances dans la forêt interdite, peut-être ? Des malades traînent dans cette école, sous votre nez, et vous... vous vous souciez uniquement du respect de ce foutu couvre-feu !

Le professeur Tourdesac resta bouche bée devant Juliette qui, pantelante, était au bord des larmes.

\- Juliet, calmez-vous, ce n'est pas la peine de s'emporter de la sorte, lui dit doucement la professeur de défenses. Vous devriez aller vous asseoir. Le choc a du vous...

\- Non, non et non ! s'écria Juliette, repoussant sans ménagement la main de sa professeur. Ne me parlez pas comme à une imbécile, je sais ce que vous pensez, tous ! La pauvre petite Juliet, elle est tellement innocente, elle n'est même pas capable de se défendre face à un apprenti sorcier, elle se fait même assommer par Barbara Hopkins pendant les heures de retenue ! ALORS POURQUOI VOUS M'AVEZ ENVOYEE DANS CETTE FORET ? Vous êtes mon professeur, vous saviez tout ça ! Regardez James, il a l'air d'aller bien selon vous ?

Sa vue se troubla à cause des larmes qu'elle ne put retenir un instant de plus. Juliette éclata en sanglots, au milieu de l'infirmerie, sous le regard décontenancé de sa professeur. Ayant assisté à la scène sans mot dire, James esquissa un geste pour se lever, mais il fut vite rappelé à l'ordre par Mrs Pomfresh qui l'en dissuada du regard et de sa poigne. Elle s'essuya rapidement les mains de l'onguent qu'elle était en train d'appliquer sur l'épaule du septième année, puis elle rejoignit la jeune fille et fit un petit geste à mrs Tourdesac pour lui dire qu'elle s'en occupait.

\- Je veux retourner dans mon dortoir, articula Juliette, la tête entre les mains.

\- Juliet, après tout ce qui est arrivé, vous avez été secouée, je pense que vous devriez vous reposer ici le temps que...

\- Non ! J'ai besoin de voir Albus et Rose. J'en ai besoin, vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, miss, mais le mieux est que vous restiez ici en attendant que Rebecca ne revienne, répondit l'infirmière d'un ton ferme en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Juliet, je dois m'occuper de ton ami, d'accord ? Tu vas t'asseoir là-bas et les attendre tranquillement.

Juliette, les yeux toujours embués par les larmes, hocha la tête en gardant ses lèvres serrées. Encore toute retournée, elle alla s'asseoir sur un lit au fond de l'infirmerie et ramena ses jambes contre elle, incapable de regarder autre chose que le lit d'en face. Elle se sentait honteuse de s'être emportée contre le professeur Tourdesac mais elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. C'était à cause d'elle s'ils s'étaient faits attaqués par cette panthère, que cette dernière avait déchiqueté l'épaule de James.

Et elle aurait du savoir. Tourdesac savait qu'après avoir découvert Andrea sortant de la forêt interdite, se rendre sur les lieux n'avaient pu qu'être une très, très mauvaise idée.

Tremblante, Juliette retenait la rage qu'elle sentait bouillonner en elle. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de la mesurer, et encore moins de la contrôler à l'encontre de certaines personnes. Il n'y avait pas seulement le professeur Tourdesac qui lui faisait perdre son sang froid, mais également la famille Lloyd en son entier. Juliette retenait du mieux qu'elle put les larmes de colère qui menaçaient à nouveau de se déverser. Elle se détestait suffisamment pour s'être donnée ainsi en spectacle, et au vu de ce qu'elle avait réalisé en faisant face à la panthère noire, elle n'était pas prête de se calmer.

Quelques mètres plus loin, l'infirmière de Poudlard s'affairait autour de James qui demeurait étrangement silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le professeur Tourdesac s'était empressée d'aller prêter main forte à Rebecca Morris pour aller chercher les deux septième années dans la forêt interdite. S'attarder auprès de Juliette ne lui avait pas semblé être une bonne idée après avoir déclenché une telle crise. La professeur savait que Juliette n'était pas du genre à manquer de respect à un professeur, aussi se sentit-elle coupable de les avoir envoyés dans la forêt interdite.

\- Vous passerez une nuit à l'infirmerie, Potter.

James réprima une grimace.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- J'en sais trop rien, marmonna James, vague. Une bête sauvage nous a attaqués.

Il lança un coup d'œil à Juliette, de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie, qui avait la tête entre ses genoux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder que Pomfresh s'imposa dans son champ de vision, tout en ayant l'air de sonder la moindre parcelle de son âme. Elle aussi devait avoir des doutes concernant les attaques qui semblaient suivre les sœurs Hardy. Et James commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qui se passait en ce moment.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures à Juliette, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau sur le professeur Tourdesac, Rebecca Morris, Fred, et Cameron. Aussitôt, elle bondit du lit sur lequel elle s'était assise et fonça droit sur le Serpentard en ignorant Fred à ses côtés qui lui demandait si elle allait bien. Les lèvres étroitement pincées, Juliette attrapa fermement Cameron par la main et murmura tout bas, de façon à ce que personne ne l'entende :

\- C'est ce que tu me cachais, que Maisie est un animagus ?

\- Quoi ? rétorqua Cameron, les yeux ronds.

Juliette détourna le regard vers le petit groupe formé par Pomfresh, Tourdesac, Morris, James et Fred, sur les nerfs. Elle était à deux doigts d'exploser à nouveau. S'il faisait semblant de ne rien comprendre à ses propos, elle ne retiendrait pas sa rage une seconde de plus.

\- Comment je peux te faire confiance si tu me caches une telle information ? persiffla Juliette en faisant de grands efforts pour ne pas hausser le ton.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes, Maisie, une animagus ? chuchota frénétiquement Cameron.

\- J'en suis certaine, c'était elle, affirma sèchement Juliette. Alors maintenant, dis-moi si tu le savais. _Maisie est-elle un animagus ?_

Cameron la fixait sans comprendre, mais Juliette ne chercha pas à être patiente. Comme par hasard, une panthère à l'air particulièrement humaine l'attaquait juste après son altercation avec Maisie un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence pour la jeune sorcière. _On se voit plus tard alors, Hardy_. La phrase qu'avait prononcée Maisie prenait tout son sens après ce soir. Ces yeux bleus… elle avait eu le temps de les voir avant que la panthère ne lui bondisse dessus. C'étaient ceux de Maisie, elle en était certaine.

\- Je... je ne sais pas, hésita-t-il.

Juliette soupira profondément, tentant vainement de se calmer. Cameron ne la regardait pas, il fixait un point au dessus de l'épaule de la Gryffondor.

\- Que me caches-tu ? demanda Juliette, raide. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça si tu me caches des infos pareilles. Pas après ce qui vient d'arriver. Réponds-moi !

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle, ici ? Que tu me fasses une crise devant eux ? demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement en désignant le groupe de personnes autour de James.

\- Je ne fais pas de crise ! s'exclama alors Juliette. On aurait pu se faire tuer et toi tu...

Tout à coup, Cameron la prit dans ses bras, ayant pour effet de la couper net dans sa phrase.

\- Tais-toi, Juliet, tais-toi, lui dit-il entre ses dents. On en parlera plus tard.

Juliette, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ne chercha pas à se détacher de lui. Elle ne revenait tout simplement pas du fait qu'il continuait à se défiler même après l'éventuelle attaque de sa sœur. Malgré tout, elle dut admettre quelque chose : cela lui avait au moins permis de ne pas éclater de colère une seconde fois. Pourtant, tous ses ressentiments envers le Serpentard ne la quittaient pas et elle fut déçue amèrement déçue qu'il ne s'explique pas.

Puis il s'écarta de la Gryffondor et après lui avoir lancé un regard dénué de toute émotion, il se dirigea directement vers le professeur Tourdesac. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et Cameron quitta l'infirmerie sans plus d'explications. Juliette se retrouva alors seule dans son coin de la pièce, ne sachant quoi faire. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête était de retrouver Rose et Albus, qu'elle puisse se déverser sans crainte de représailles et qu'elle soit aussi comprise. Pourtant, un autre détail la dérangeait dans cette histoire. Il s'agissait même d'un détail qui pourrait même faire toute la différence.

Alors Juliette rejoignit lentement le lit où James était assis. Mrs Pomfresh expliquait au professeur Tourdesac les différentes étapes de la cicatrisation qui devait prendre la nuit tandis que Fred, James et Rebecca parlaient de l'étrange créature qui les avaient attaqués. Rebecca Morris leur disait ne pas savoir réellement s'il était nécessaire de s'inquiéter à propos de la bête sauvage car il s'agissait tout de même de la forêt interdite et c'était plutôt courant d'y trouver des animaux dangereux. Cependant, elle finit par leur annoncer qu'elle reporterait l'accident auprès du directeur.

\- Juliet, vous allez mieux ? lui demanda mrs Pomfresh en la remarquant soudainement à leurs côtés.

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, désireuse de se faire oublier de sa professeur.

Il était impératif qu'elle parle à James immédiatement. Rien n'était arrangé entre eux, elle en était consciente, mais elle devait à tout prix s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien dit et qu'il ne dirait rien quant à ce qu'elle lui avait confié dans la forêt. Après son premier face à face avec la panthère, elle avait clairement été terrifiée et dans son empressement à vouloir quitter la forêt, Juliette lui en avait peut-être un peu trop dit. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour être à son niveau tandis qu'il la regardait sans un mot.

\- James ? chuchota-t-elle tandis que Fred parlait avec Rebecca. Quoi que tu aies vu ce soir...

\- Il se fait tard, je pense qu'il est temps que vous retourniez dans vos dortoirs, vous deux, les interpela Tourdesac en s'adressant à Fred et à Juliette.

Juliette se retourna subitement vers James. Il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Je vais revenir, mais je t'en prie, ne dis rien, souffla-t-elle avant de suivre à contre-cœur son professeur et Fred.

* * *

Quand Juliette fut enfin de retour à son dortoir, la tension qu'elle avait accumulé jusqu'ici ne la quitta pas. Elle avisa Rose dans sa robe de chambre blanche à pois bleus, assise sur son lit à lire son roman policier de la semaine « Neuf petits trolls » , puis elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Victoria qui était vide. Elle s'adossa à la porte du dortoir, se permettant de souffler un bon coup après les événements périlleux de la soirée. Sur son lit, Rose paraissait tellement paisible que cette vision apporta du baume au coeur à Juliette.

\- Alors, on ne t'a pas assommée cette fois ? l'interrogea Rose, un brin moqueuse.

Mais voyant que Juliette restait adossée à la porte sans bouger, Rose releva les yeux de sa lecture. Elle se mit à la détailler : Juliette était blême, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis. Rose se redressa légèrement, inquiète, et vit Juliette lui foncer droit dessus pour se précipiter dans ses bras. Interloquée par l'attitude silencieuse de son amie, Rose lui frotta le dos dans un geste réconfortant, bien qu'elle soit dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Rose, il faut que je retourne à l'infirmerie parler à James. S'il dit à quelqu'un que j'étais visée, mon père me forcera à rentrer en France.

\- De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda Rose avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Je t'expliquerai tout une fois que je serais rentrée de l'infirmerie, lui assura Juliette en se dirigeant vers son lit. En attendant, je crois que j'ai les pieds trempés à cause de cette neige...

Totalement ahurie, Rose regarda Juliette changer de chaussettes comme si elle faisait ça tous les soirs avant de repartir en direction de la salle commune. Mais arrivée sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna lentement, l'air hésitant.

\- Tu peux m'accompagner ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement. Je ne peux pas… je n'ai pas envie d'être seule.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Juliette et Rose étaient de nouveau dans les couloirs de Poudlard, redoublant de vigilance. La première sursautait à tous les tournants tandis que l'autre avait trop de questions en tête pour prêter attention au fait qu'elle se baladait en pyjama. Les deux filles descendirent une énième volée d'escaliers avant de se retrouver dans l'escalier menant à l'infirmerie. Quand elles arrivèrent à ses portes, Juliette tendit l'oreille. Il était tard, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que mrs Pomfresh était partie se coucher.

Puis, à leur plus grande surprise, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit de l'autre côté et James leur fit face, vêtu d'un pyjama neutre de l'infirmerie. Rose retint un cri de surprise en se collant la main sur la bouche alors que Juliette sursautait une nouvelle fois. Cependant, la surprise laissa instantanément place à de l'agacement du côté de la brune.

\- Tu es censé te reposer ! lui reprocha Juliette à voix basse.

\- Et toi tu es censée être dans ton dortoir ! répliqua James en brandissant la carte des Maraudeurs.

\- Hé ! les rappela à l'ordre Rose en les poussant à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? _Assurdiato !_ ajouta-t-elle en direction du bureau de Pomfresh, baguette en main.

Juliette resta plantée sur le seuil de la porte. Elles n'auraient pas besoin de rester bien longtemps : la jeune fille voulait seulement s'assurer que James ne dirait rien de la réelle cible de l'attaque. Alors résolue à en terminer au plus vite, elle se tourna vers James qui repliait sa carte en silence, l'air grognon. Juliette plissa les yeux. Il les avait vues arriver. Rose jeta un coup d'oeil par précaution au bureau de l'infirmière. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité.

\- James, c'est important, je sais que nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes en ce moment, mais tu ne dois dire à personne que la panthère a cherché à m'attaquer.

\- Sauf que c'est toi qu'elle a voulu attaquer, insista James, acerbe. Morris fait son rapport demain à la première heure, je ne vais pas me gêner. C'est moi qui ai eu l'épaule en charpie, alors je donne _ma_ version.

Rose, qui jusque là avait été silencieuse, sauta presque sur son cousin pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Mais James, de mauvaise humeur, la repoussa tandis qu'elle tentait de déboutonner le haut de son pyjama. Imperturbable, Juliette poursuivit :

\- Si tu donnes ta version, mon père m'inscrit à Beauxbâtons dès qu'il l'apprend.

James entrouvrit la bouche, mais ne répondit pas face à Rose qui avait abandonné la perspective de voir son pansement. Elle semblait totalement perdue. Juliette lui avait simplement dit qu'ils s'étaient faits attaquer dans la forêt interdite pendant leur retenue, cependant, elle n'était pas allée plus loin, quand Victoria avait tenté de les dissuader de sortir. Pourtant, quand elle voyait l'air grave et fatigué de sa meilleure amie, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait strangulot sous roche.

\- Alors peut-être que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Bouché-bée, Juliette n'en revint pas. Rose non plus.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? lui demanda Juliette d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu lui mets encore ta rupture sur le dos ? rétorqua Rose dont l'inquiétude à son égard avait disparu, aussitôt remplacé par un ton accusateur.

James contempla un instant sa cousine.

\- Non, Rose, répondit-il froidement. Mais au cas tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il se passe des trucs bizarres depuis un certain temps. Andrea, maintenant _elle_. Ce serait mieux que tu partes d'ici, ajouta-t-il, son regard rivé à celui de Juliette. Tu as complètement pété les plombs tout à l'heure !

\- Oui, parce que les forêts m'angoissent...

\- Non, pas seulement, la coupa James sans cérémonie. Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? Que cette bête n'était pas animale ? Et que des malades se baladaient dans l'école ? Tourdesac n'a pas relevé, mais je ne suis pas sourd moi. Il se trame quelque chose et ça a commencé depuis que tu traînes avec Lloyd.

\- Alors on y revient.

Juliette se détourna en soupirant. Cette conversation ne les mènerait à rien. James était trop buté et malheureusement pour cette fois, il était trop perspicace. L'image très attirante de son lit s'imposa alors à elle et Juliette n'eut qu'une envie : aller se coucher et oublier toute cette histoire le temps d'une nuit. Quitte à profiter une dernière fois de son dortoir dans la tour Gryffondor, autant s'y rendre le plus tôt possible. Pour le reste, elle aviserait le jour suivant.

\- James, tu te rends compte de ce que tu veux faire ? demanda posément Rose. Lloyd ou non, Juliet ne peut pas partir du jour au lendemain. Vous êtes toujours amis, non ?

\- Andrea l'a bien fait, elle.

\- Sauf qu'Andrea ne s'est jamais sentie chez elle ici, dit Juliette d'un ton agressif, perdant patience. Laisse-tomber Rose, on s'en va. On ne doit pas avoir la même notion de l'amitié.

Rose s'apprêta à suivre les pas de Juliette tout en lançant un dernier regard à James. Il semblait être en proie à un combat intérieur. Pour la jeune fille, il était tout bonnement impossible que sa meilleure amie s'en aille : elles avaient toujours tout fait ensemble, Juliette lui manquait pendant les vacances et malgré ces problèmes inquiétants, il leur restait un peu plus d'un an d'insouciance avant d'entrer dans le monde réel, celui des adultes. Rose ne se voyait pas faire ce voyage sans elle de l'autre côté de la Manche. Elles devaient rester ensemble.

Pourtant, quand elle croisait le regard troublé de son cousin, Rose se disait qu'il suffisait d'une personne et d'une parole pour tout gâcher. Elle savait que Juliette et James ne se parlaient plus depuis un moment, mais cela ne pouvait pas signifier le départ de Juliette. Alors arrivée sur le seuil de la porte, Rose implora James du regard dans une ultime tentative pour le convaincre de dire quoi que ce soit.

Secrètement, elle espéra que James allait faire le bon choix et qu'elle ne verrait pas Charles Hardy débarquer dans la matinée.

* * *

Lorsque Cameron entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il fut surpris de constater qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de monde debout pour un soir de semaine. Puis il se rappela que c'était l'une des nombreuses périodes pendant lesquelles les professeurs se liguaient contre les loisirs des élèves. Cependant, ce soir, Cameron se fichait éperdument des regards craintifs que certains lui lançaient avant de se renfoncer dans leur fauteuil. Il avait un but précis en tête : trouver Maisie. Ce que lui avait confié Juliette ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, bien au contraire.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux quatre coins de la pièce, la déception envahit Cameron. Maisie n'était ni avec son groupe de sixième année habituel, ni avec ceux de septième années, ni avec personne. Elle n'était tout simplement pas dans la salle commune. Etait-elle dans la forêt interdite ? Cameron ne voulait pas y croire. Profondément agacé, il vérifia une nouvelle fois que sa petite sœur n'était pas là, sans plus de succès.

Puis soudain, il repéra une tête blonde platine. C'était son cousin, Scorpius Malefoy. Cameron savait qu'il se méfiait de Maisie depuis le jour où ils s'étaient tous les deux introduits dans le bureau d'Aaron. Quand son père les avait surpris, Maisie s'était cachée dans le couloir et les avait rejoints plus tard pour raconter à Scorpius que Aaron préparait un plan diabolique pour prévoir la fin du monde sorcier. Bien sûr, Cameron n'avait pas écouté sa sœur, habitué à ses histoires, mais Scorpius, leur cousin choyé et surprotégé par ses parents, avait gobé toute l'histoire avec un air totalement apeuré.

Cameron et Scorpius s'étaient rarement adressé la parole depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, mais ce soir, le septième année avait besoin de réponses. D'un pas décidé, il s'approcha du coin habituel de Scorpius sans prêter attention à William Leighton qui le regardait suspicieusement au dessus de son livre.

\- Scorpius, tu as vu Maisie ce soir ?

Surpris, Scorpius se redressa dans son fauteuil où il semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Il fronça ses sourcils blonds presque transparents avant de répondre :

\- Elle a mangé avec toi, pas vrai ?

\- Mais ensuite ? s'impatienta Cameron.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit lentement Scorpius.

Exaspéré, le septième année tourna les talons. Non, il ne pouvait pas croire que Maisie était un animagus. Certes, elle était très douée mais de là à pouvoir se transformer en animal à volonté ? Lui-même n'avait jamais essayé malgré les dons impressionnants de son père pour la matière. Il excellait dans les défenses mais il ne s'était pas réellement posé la question d'utiliser cette branche très complexe de la métamorphose. Maisie, sa petite sœur, avait-elle les capacités pour le faire ? L'idée paraissait déroutante pour le jeune homme, mais réalisable. Et elle aurait le meilleur des professeurs.

\- Lloyd, attends ! l'interpela Leighton.

Cameron se retourna vers le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard, surpris.

\- Elle est dans son dortoir, je l'ai vue passer tout à l'heure, l'informa-t-il, plume perchée au dessus de son parchemin.

\- Il y a combien de temps ?

En réfléchissant, William baissa les yeux vers ses affaires posées à même le sol. Des dizaines de parchemins, de livres en tous genres étaient étalés parterre autour de son fauteuil.

\- En début de soirée, je venais de terminer un… devoir.

\- Elle n'en est pas ressortie ? poursuivit Cameron, indifférent au regard interrogateur et insistant de Scorpius.

William secoua la tête en signe de négation. Cameron n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il devait vérifier de ses propres yeux que Maisie était bel et bien dans sa chambre. Alors quand il passa la porte menant aux dortoirs des filles, il ne ressentit aucune gêne. Les noms des filles de Serpentard étaient inscrits sur les portes, aussi sa recherche ne dura le temps que d'un petit cri apeuré d'une deuxième année. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de sa soeur, se retrouvant face à deux filles qui le regardèrent, choquées.

\- Je cherche Maisie, leur dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Le lit là-bas, lui désigna l'une d'elles à voix basse. Elle dort.

Maisie, dormir aussi tôt ? La soirée était légèrement avancée, on approchait de onze heures, mais il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être couchée à cette heure. Guère soucieux des regard outrés de deux autres filles qui discutaient sur le lit d'à côté, Cameron tira brusquement le rideau vert émeraude, dévoilant un corps allongé sous une grosse couverture. Sans faire plus de cérémonie, Cameron s'en empara et força la jeune fille à se réveiller.

\- Cameron ! s'écria Maisie en sursautant violemment. Qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques ici ?

La sixième année aux lourdes boucles brunes, les yeux arrondis sous le choc, tentait vainement de reprendre la couverture que son frère lui avait arrachée.

\- Ecoute, tu m'as bien fait comprendre tout à l'heure que... commença-t-elle en abandonnant toute tentative.

\- Arrête de mentir, la coupa Cameron d'une voix sans appel. La famille, il n'y a que ça de vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Comment tu es sortie d'ici sans passer par la salle commune ?

\- Que racontes-tu, Cam ? l'interrogea Maisie tout en s'asseyant en tailleur. Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici, tu m'as vraiment attristée au dîner, tu sais… tu t'es disputé avec ta copine pour être en colère contre moi ?

Cameron détourna le regard de sa sœur, impatient. Il la détestait dans ces moments là, lorsqu'elle prenait son ton mielleux comme s'ils étaient encore enfants.

\- Il y a eu une attaque dans la forêt interdite, lui annonça-t-il sans détour.

Maisie fronça les sourcils puis se pencha vers sa table de chevet où elle saisit sa baguette magique. Elle la pointa ensuite sur son propre front en fermant les yeux.

\- Maisie, qu'est-ce-que tu fais encore ?

\- Sortilège rafraichissant, médicomagie basique, tu me donnes mal à la tête. De quelle attaque tu parles ?

Cameron contempla sa soeur encore quelques instants, déconcerté, avant de reprendre ses esprits :

\- Potter a été blessé et Juliet est persuadée de t'avoir reconnue sous ta forme d'animagus.

Maisie ouvrit prudemment un oeil, puis l'autre, et retira enfin sa baguette de son front. Une fine pellicule d'eau recouvrait sa peau suite au sortilège. Impatient d'intercepter la moindre moue qui aurait pu la trahir, Cameron s'assit aux côtés de Maisie sur le lit. Cette dernière le contempla sans mot dire jusqu'à éclater de rire. Un rire clair et sincère.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui est drôle ?

\- Ce n'est pas évident ? lui répondit Maisie, tout sourire. Tu ne portes pas James Potter dans ton coeur, tu es la personne la plus douée que je connaisse en magie, personne ne serait étonné de te voir devenir animagus. Tu es le coupable idéal, Cameron.

Maisie lui lança un petit sourire contrit et désolé avant de répéter son sortilège, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je n'étais pas là, j'étais avec Weasley, répliqua Cameron, touché par les paroles de Maisie.

\- N'importe qui serait capable de lancer un sort de confusion, même _Juliette_ , ajouta-t-elle avec un accent français forcé. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Fiona, elle a été accusée à tord, injustement renvoyée de cette école par des enquêteurs débutants ! Aussi utiles que la bouse de dragon sur mes chaussures, ceux-là…

Maisie avait ouvert ses paupières et regarda dans la direction du lit vide de son amie qui avait quitté Poudlard deux mois plus tôt. Son regard dériva rapidement jusqu'au lit qu'Andrea avait déserté à la même période. Elle plissa les yeux comme si les soeurs Hardy étaient responsables de tous ses maux.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit simplement Cameron. Tu aimes bien te balader dans la forêt interdite, ne dis pas le contraire.

\- Qui te dit que j'y étais ce soir ? Demande à Laura, ou Amity, ou n'importe qui. Je suis restée ici.

Le sourire naissant sur les lèvres de Maisie s'étendit largement, ce qui eut l'effet de faire perdre son sang froid à Cameron. Sa main dériva vers la poche de sa cape, par pur réflexe : il aurait eu envie de lui faire avaler son grand sourire, de lui donner une bonne leçon pour la réveiller une bonne fois pour toutes. Il ne serait bien sûr jamais capable de lui faire le moindre mal, mais la tentation de lui faire ravaler son sourire était énorme. A la place, il se contenta de la regarder d'un air mauvais... et déçu. Juliette avait-elle raison quand elle disait que Maisie était une cause perdue ?

\- N'agis pas comme si tu étais innocent dans cette histoire, Cam.

Maisie avait adopté un ton plus bas, rauque, qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait arrêté de frotter distraitement sa jambe de sa baguette, sourire disparu, ses yeux rivés à ceux de son frère. Cameron ne répondit rien, écoutant d'une oreille les filles du dortoir murmurer derrière lui. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Maisie, qui semblait sur le point de préciser le fond de sa pensée. Etre hésitante était quelque chose qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de la sixième année. Cameron serra un peu plus la mâchoire.

\- Je sais que tu parles de nouveau à papa, chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle.

Cameron bougea imperceptiblement et resta sur la défensive jusqu'à ce que du mouvement à l'entrée du dortoir ne vienne distraire l'attention des deux frère et soeur.

\- Lloyd ! Ce n'est pas ton dortoir.

Cameron soupira en reconnaissant la voix de sa camarade de classe, Deirdre Doherty et accessoirement préfète-en-chef.

\- Je sais que tu parles de nouveau à papa, chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais j'espère que tu es franc avec nous.

Devant l'air agressif teinté d'amertume de sa soeur, Cameron fronça les sourcils. Pourtant son attitude changea du tout au tout en l'espace d'un instant, comme si elle ne voulait pas lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait réellement.

\- Lloyd ! Dehors, maintenant !

Maisie demeura imperturbable et ne lui accorda plus ni sourire, ni moquerie, ni reproche. Elle se contentait de le contempler de ce regard perdu sur lui mais qui allait bien au-delà de ce monde, profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Cameron aurait donné n'importe quoi pour décrypter les pensées de sa soeur en ce moment même. Cependant, Doherty attendait après lui et il se pencha à l'oreille de Maisie, dans une dernière approche.

\- Rassure-toi, on en a pas terminé.

\- On en aura jamais fini, Cam. Tu seras toujours mon frère.


	23. Les araignées

C'est la saison du bug dans le monde de la fanfic, on dirait...

Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de laisser une trace de leur passage sur cette histoire, je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante, vraiment. Pour vous répondre plus personnellement : **Marisa** , bienvenue parmi nous (oui, ici, nous sommes une secte en fait) et ton commentaire sur la prévisibilité de l'histoire me rassure assez je dois dire, haha. **Joy** , honnêtement je ne vois pas comment Juliette aurait pu rester calme et tout garder pour elle après la journée qu'elle a passé, donc c'est super que sa réaction soit réaliste. Quant à Maisie… elle doit être le personnage le plus énigmatique de cette fic je pense, plus difficile à décrypter encore que son daddy. Mais je t'affirme que la suite apportera des réponses à son sujet… Et enfin, bienvenue à toi aussi **Scarlett** , je suis ravie de voir que ça te plaise autant ! Les réponses, les réponses… elles mettent du temps à arriver mais elle vont arriver, je t'assure ! Il ne faut pas être impatient avec cette histoire haha. Et en effet, on va connaître Daphné pendant les vacances. Tu n'es pas la première à vouloir la rencontrer, c'est bizarre x)

Merci à tous, et rejoignez la secte des adorateurs (?) de cookies ! (il y en a beaucoup dans ce chapitre, qui plus est)

* * *

\- Tu es certaine que c'était Maisie ? demanda Albus à Juliette alors qu'ils se rendaient avec Rose à leur cours de défenses.

\- Pas à cent pour cent, admit Juliette dont le doute l'assaillait depuis la veille.

\- Et Cameron ne saurait rien de tout ça ?

A l'évocation du Serpentard, Juliette se rembrunit. Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il ne lui disait pas tout mais en même temps, il avait paru sincère lorsqu'il lui avait dit ne rien savoir de cette histoire d'animagus. Juliette reculait à l'idée d'en parler à Cameron. Il avait l'air fermé à toute évocation de ce sujet délicat, en particulier quand il s'agissait de sa petite soeur.

\- Hé, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Albus en la rattrapant par le bras. On va la garder à l'oeil, d'accord ? Si elle agit bizarrement, on la dénoncera. Flitwick ne pourra pas garder une folle furieuse comme elle à Poudlard.

Albus lança un coup d'oeil inquiet à Rose qui marchait à leurs côtés, silencieuse, puis reprit :

\- De toute façon, il faut qu'on sache ce que Lloyd fabrique avec cette liste. Et on devra aller voir de plus près les projets de Morris.

Rebecca Morris avait l'air de travailler sa thèse depuis un long moment et les trois amis avaient de bonnes raisons de s'interroger sur les réelles intentions de Aaron Lloyd. Il ne pouvait pas être en possession de cette liste par pur hasard. Malheureusement, s'intéresser de trop près aux affaires du professeur de métamorphose alors qu'ils le suspectaient d'être l'instigateur de l'agression d'Andrea était une chose risquée, surtout s'il s'avérait que Maisie était bel et bien un animagus.

\- Et je dois parler à Cameron, ajouta Juliette dans un murmure alors qu'ils étaient toujours en plein couloir. Si James se tait aujourd'hui.

Albus acquiesça gravement tandis que Rose fixait la brunette avec un air suspicieux. De son côté, Juliette était reconnaissante envers Albus pour savoir prendre du recul par rapport à cette histoire et elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour prendre les rennes de cette aventure périlleuse. La vérité, c'était que Juliette ne se sentait pas dans son assiette après tous ces événements : trop de choses se produisaient autour d'elle et le monde dans lequel elle vivait depuis son entrée à Poudlard semblait couler lentement depuis le début de l'année. D'abord, il y avait eu le départ d'Andrea, puis le mystère Lloyd et enfin les relations désastreuses qu'elle vivait en ce moment.

\- Allez, le trio infernal, dépêchez-vous si vous ne voulez pas nous faire perdre des points ! leur lança Victoria en les dépassant d'un pas pressé.

* * *

Le cœur de Juliette battait la chamade en ce midi dans la Grande Salle. Le déjeuner était le moment qu'elle avait redouté depuis le matin : s'y trouveraient Rebecca Morris, le professeur Tourdesac, James, et avec un peu de chance, Cameron. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles suivant ses interrogations, c'était pourquoi les nerfs de la jeune fille étaient mis à rude épreuve. Sur le qui-vive, son regard se portait inlassablement sur les quatre coins de la salle où elle pourrait trouver l'une de ces personnes. Même la salle envahie de sapins de Noël et la présence de ses amis ne la rassuraient pas : elle jouait peut-être ses dernières heures à Poudlard.

\- Tu ne veux rien manger ? s'inquiéta Rose, à côté d'elle. Parce qu'après avoir sauté le petit-déjeuner, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu vas encore te goinfrer de cookies !

Albus approuva sa cousine en hochant gravement la tête, sa fourchette à la main. Juliette reporta alors son attention vers son assiette, une côte de porc accompagnée de légumes qu'elle aurait dévoré comme une sauvage en temps normal. Cependant, elle n'en avait pas envie, son estomac était bien trop noué. Pour donner le change, elle attrapa son verre de jus de citrouille et Rose se détourna enfin, guère convaincue. Tout en buvant doucement, Juliette remarqua alors Tourdesac, installée à la table des professeurs.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Son professeur de défenses contre les forces du Mal contre laquelle elle s'était emportée la veille la regardait avec un air soucieux. Mais ce n'était pas tout, elle discutait avec Aaron Lloyd, qui la fixait elle aussi en plissant les yeux. Juliette eut alors envie de se réfugier dans les toilettes les plus proches. Non seulement elle regrettait amèrement ce qui était arrivé la veille, mais en plus, cette histoire devait avoir fait le tour des professeurs, à commencer par Lloyd, qui lui lança un sourire poli quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait le regard tourné vers eux.

Juliette se leva subitement. Rose la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, on se rejoint plus tard, leur dit-elle sans leur laisser le temps de protester.

Après avoir enjambé le banc, Juliette se dépêcha de quitter la Grande Salle. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle quittait la pièce à cause d'un Lloyd, et ce en moins de vingt quatre heures. Elle ne supportait plus l'air narquois de son professeur et de sa fille. Désireuse de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le professeur, Juliette sortit dans le parc de Poudlard où le froid la frappa de plein fouet. Elle resserra alors sa cape autour de son cou et détacha son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor de son sac.

– Juliet ? J'allais manger et je t'ai vue sortir.

La voix hésitante de James surprit Juliette qui se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. James était quelqu'un qui avait confiance en lui et elle l'avait toujours plus ou moins admiré pour ce trait. Puis cette histoire de Croup suivant son maître la rattrapa et elle eut une petite moue résignée en pensant de nouveau aux paroles d'Albus.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, lui confia-t-il, les bras ballants en ne la regardant pas. Si tu dois quitter Poudlard, ce n'est pas à moi que la décision revient.

Juliette se retrouva alors soulagée d'un poids énorme, même si elle ne s'en rendit pas forcément compte dans l'instant, préférant jauger du regard James qui se gratta inconsciemment la joue, preuve de sa gêne.

\- Donc tu ne diras rien de ce qui s'est produit dans la forêt ? lui demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

\- Si, j'ai été obligé de raconter ce qui s'était passé, répondit James comme s'il s'agissait d'une certitude. Mais je n'ai pas dit que tu étais la cible de la bête. Ce qui était plus qu'évident, entre nous.

Juliette se détourna, puis soupira. Elle ignorait s'il elle devait le remercier, le prendre dans ses bras ou bien s'enfuir en courant. Abattue, Juliette se retrouva sans rien ajouter, incapable de savoir quoi dire à la personne qu'elle considérait comme son grand-frère. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole pendant seulement quelques semaines et la sixième année ne savait même plus comment se comporter en sa présence.

\- De toute façon, on y retournera plus dans cette forêt, dit-elle finalement en foudroyant les arbres du regard, comme s'ils étaient responsables de tous ses problèmes.

\- Elle n'est pas interdite pour rien, commenta James, les mains dans les poches.

\- Depuis le soir où toi et Fred m'avez entraînée dans les couloirs de l'école, je m'étais toujours demandée ce qui la rendait interdite. Maintenant, j'ai compris. Elle est maudite.

\- Tu sais pourquoi on y est jamais allés ensemble ? lui demanda-t-il en retrouvant la lueur de malice qui brillait habituellement dans son regard. Quand on était en première année, Fred et moi on a décidé de s'y aventurer.

Juliette se détourna des arbres qu'elle fixait d'un œil furieux pour regarder James. Il souriait à l'évocation du souvenir, formant sur son visage les fossettes qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des jours et des jours.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

\- On s'est perdus, avoua-t-il en riant légèrement. On y a passé une nuit entière avant que Hagrid nous retrouve. On a failli se faire enlever par une horde de centaures, dépecer par des araignées géantes – tu sais comme j'ai peur des araignées –, et Fred croit même avoir repéré des géants dans une grotte. Mais je ne l'ai jamais cru.

Juliette éclata de rire.

\- Je vois, nota-t-elle en souriant sincèrement. Courageux, mais pas téméraires, hmm ?

\- Tu peux parler, répliqua-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule. Tu n'as jamais été très encline à vouloir y aller, hmm ?

\- Hé ! protesta Juliette. J'ai peur des forêts, toi des araignées, à chacun ses problèmes !

Cependant, en prononçant ces mots, le sourire de Juliette disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé. Celui de James également. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait oublié la panthère, les Lloyd, et même la masse qu'elle sentait constamment dans son estomac. Elle repensa alors à ce pourquoi James et elle étaient en froid depuis un certain temps et eut l'idée que ce serait l'occasion de s'expliquer. Après tout, James ne paraissait pas de si mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi tu m'en veux autant depuis que Collins et toi avez rompu ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous cachez, toi, Al, et Rose ?

Juliette se mordit la lèvre : ils avaient parlé en même temps. En face d'elle, James se sentait maladroit et eut un petit rire gêné. Il passa de nouveau une main distraite sur sa joue et jusqu'à son cou.

\- Réponds à ma question, s'il-te-plait, l'implora Juliette en penchant la tête.

D'habitude, utiliser son charme de petite fille modèle marchait sur presque tout le monde : sur son père, ses cousins, James, Fred, Albus et même Rose. Juliette n'avait jamais été spécialement capricieuse, mais parfois, recourir aux méthodes de sa sœur Andrea faisaient ses preuves. James la contempla un instant, interdit, avant de plisser les yeux.

\- Non, toi d'abord.

\- Allez, James...

\- Non. Tu me dois des explications. J'ai menti pour toi.

\- Ce n'était pas mentir, se défendit Juliette en abandonnant toute tentative pour l'attraper dans ses filets. Tu as juste caché une partie de la vérité.

\- Une partie de la vérité qui aurait pu nous coûter la vie, rétorqua James en désignant son épaule.

Se sentant affreusement coupable, Juliette abandonna alors l'idée de lui arracher des réponses.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qui t'est arrivé, sincèrement, s'excusa-t-elle, le regard fixé sur l'épaule de son ami.

Pour sa plus grande surprise, James jura, la mine profondément agacée. Son regard se reporta sur la forêt interdite au loin, tandis que sa respiration plus saccadée produisait de la buée dans le froid polaire de décembre. N'osant rien dire pour s'attirer les foudres du septième année, Juliette guetta les réactions de James avec appréhension. Puis, subitement, il se retourna vers elle et planta son regard noisette dans le sien, où une lueur de défi et de détermination brillait.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris Juliet. C'était rien, ça, insista James, rien du tout. Il aurait pu nous arriver bien pire, t'arriver bien pire.

Juliette eut à peine le temps de digérer la réplique de James que ce dernier poursuivit sur sa lancée, rageur :

\- Tu ne penses qu'à une chose depuis le début de l'année, garder tes petits secrets pour toi, mais regarde où ça te mène. Tu te voiles complètement la face. Un animal, si c'en est un, tu l'as dit toi-même, nous a attaqué hier soir et la seule chose qui te soit venue à l'esprit a été de le cacher à tout le monde. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, toi, Rose et Albus mais je crois que ça vous dépasse et tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'esprit que tout part en vrille depuis que tu traînes avec Lloyd.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, mais tu te trompes.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ? répliqua Juliette, piquée au vif. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de nos affaires, je savais que Albus n'aurait pas du te montrer la liste, mais ça nous regarde.

James ricana en croisant les bras et se retourna au moment où un groupe de troisième années passèrent derrière eux. Il se rapprocha de Juliette et reprit une fois qu'il était sûr que personne ne les entende.

\- Je te préviens, au moindre événement suspect, je parle au directeur.

Juliette croisa les bras, voulant paraître le plus indifférente possible à la menace de James. Pourtant, une part d'elle-même lui criait d'en parler à quelqu'un dans cette école, un adulte qui aurait forcément plus de pouvoir qu'eux. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas lui donner raison, pas après les semaines où il l'avait traitée comme une ennemie.

\- Je… je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un imbécile, hésita James en se balançant sur ses pieds. Je ne veux pas que tu continues à me détester… mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma famille ou à mes amis, ni à toi. Alors si jamais quelque chose venait à se reproduire, je n'hésiterai pas. Et tant pis si tu m'en veux à vie.

Touchée par ses paroles, Juliette resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Le froid était de plus en plus pénétrant et elle commençait à ne plus sentir ses doigts. Mais le temps glacial n'avait rien à voir avec le malaise qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle, et pour autant elle ne parvenait même pas à le remercier de n'avoir rien dit. James, qui semblait s'attendre à une réponse de sa part, continuait à piétiner sur place pour se réchauffer.

\- Bon appétit, lui dit-elle enfin avant de s'éclipser.

Sans demander son reste, elle se rendit directement à son cours de divination à l'autre bout du château.

* * *

\- Je n'aime pas ça du tout… se répéta Rose pour la cinquième fois de la soirée.

Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Juliette, Rose et Albus rôdaient dans l'aile ouest de Poudlard à la recherche de Rebecca Morris qui devait faire ses rondes nocturnes habituelles. La veille, Juliette et Albus l'avaient suivie pendant presque trois heures alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement en lisant son livre avant de retourner dans ses appartements. Et lorsque les trois amis avaient voulu s'y rendre plus tôt dans la soirée, la porte par laquelle ils avaient vu disparaître Rebecca n'existait plus. La filature s'était alors révélée infructueuse et Rose avait par conséquent émis quelques objections à vouloir faire parti de leur virée nocturne ce soir-là. De plus, la dernière fois qu'ils étaient sortis tous les trois après le couvre-feu avait été le soir où Juliette s'était retrouvée dans le fameux placard à balais avec Cameron et s'était ensuivi la deuxième retenue la plus mouvementée de sa scolarité.

En pensant à lui, Juliette eut un pincement au coeur. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis l'attaque de la forêt interdite : elle n'avait pas cherché à lui parler et il lui avait semblé que cela avait été réciproque. Cameron fuyait son regard quand ils mangeaient au même moment dans la Grande Salle et contrairement à ces dernières semaines, il ne lui avait plus envoyé de mot pour lui donner rendez-vous dans une salle pour leurs séances d'entrainement. La gorge nouée, Juliette regretta qu'il ne leur reste plus qu'une semaine avant qu'ils ne partent chacun de leur côté pour les vacances.

\- Même ces maudits tableaux me font peur, ils ne peuvent pas dormir en silence ?! s'exclama Rose tout à coup, tirant Juliette de ses sombres pensées. Tout serait plus simple si tu avais réussi à prendre la carte des Maraudeurs, Al…

\- Je te mets au défi d'aller la chercher, répliqua Albus en s'arrêtant brusquement, forçant les filles à s'arrêter elles aussi. James dort avec maintenant, il la met dans…

\- On n'a pas besoin d'avoir les détails, le coupa Rose avec une grimace.

Juliette approuva d'une moue dégoûtée.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait se concentrer sur Maisie, suggéra alors Juliette à voix basse. Suivre Rebecca a la trace n'a pas l'air de nous réussir.

\- Rebecca a la liste, Juliet, insista Albus.

\- Maisie nous a attaqué, Albus.

Juliette et Albus se défièrent du regard, l'air revêche, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus se tourne subitement vers Rose. Surprise, cette dernière recula sous le regard perçant et l'attitude agressive de son cousin.

\- On est trois, on a deux avis divergents, c'est à toi de trancher.

Rose soupira et détourna le regard, exaspérée par ses amis qui attendaient impatiemment sa réponse.

\- Réfléchissons, dit Rose dans le silence le plus complet, nous savons que Maisie est dangereuse, mais Rebecca trame on ne sait quoi avec cette liste d'ingrédients… Liste que détient aussi Aaron Lloyd. Pour être honnête avec vous, je n'ai aucune idée de la personne qu'il faut espionner, les gars.

\- Un nom, Rose, c'est ce qu'on te demandait, s'impatienta Albus.

\- Oh, alors Aaron Lloyd dans ce cas.

Irrité, Albus se saisit de la cape d'invisibilité et la tira avec force, les révélant tous les trois aux occupants de Poudlard. Sidérée, Rose grommela quelque chose en rapport avec ce qu'elle venait de dire tandis qu'Albus s'était mis en marche vers le bout du couloir qui avait l'air de mener à la tour Serdaigle. Juliette se demanda vaguement pour quelles raisons il partait dans cette direction alors qu'ils savaient tous trois que cet endroit était le plus calme de toute l'école en général. Juliette haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'attention de Rose qui la contemplait avec le même air intrigué.

Dans l'optique ne surtout pas se séparer, Juliette fit un petit signe à Rose et elles emboîtèrent le pas à Albus qu'elles retrouvèrent rapidement au coin du couloir. Quand il les entendit arriver, il pressa un doigt contre ses lèvres pour leur faire imposer le silence. Déconcertée, Juliette tendit l'oreille pendant qu'Albus déployait à nouveau la cape sur eux trois. Rose émit une exclamation de surprise quand deux personnes débouchèrent de l'autre côté. Plongés dans l'obscurité, il était impossible de les reconnaître à la vue.

\- Barbara, murmura Albus en réponse aux questions silencieuses de ses amies.

Mais il se tut rapidement lorsque Barbara Hopkins et la personne mystère se rapprochèrent lentement d'eux.

\- … Quelque chose d'énorme, je suppose, expliquait la Serdaigle à voix basse. J'ai besoin de temps et tu sais que ce n'est pas facile avec les examens. Tout le monde ne peut pas être toi, hein. Je galère en cours de pratique…

\- Mais j'ai réellement besoin de comprendre ce truc. Il faut que tu m'en dises plus.

Juliette ouvrit la bouche en grand quand elle reconnut la voix de Cameron. Aussitôt, Rose l'incita au silence en la dissuadant du regard de ne pas bouger. A côté d'elles, Albus n'en menait pas large non plus, il était blême et suivait le duo avancer tranquillement le long du couloir obscur dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Juliette porta sa main à sa bouche, tentant de comprendre ce qui pourrait bien amener Cameron, l'asocial de Poudlard, à discuter tranquillement avec Barbara Hopkins. De quoi pouvaient-ils discuter à plus de minuit un soir de semaine ?

Les Gryffondor les regardèrent passer dans le silence le plus total tandis que Barbara se plaignait de la surcharge de travail que les professeurs leur donnaient. Quand Juliette aperçut finalement la silhouette de Cameron dans le couloir illuminé par la lune, elle ne tint plus, il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il fabriquait : elle s'apprêta à leur emboîter le pas quand Rose la retint par le bras.

\- Juliet ! chuchota-t-elle. On ne peut pas les suivre comme ça…

\- Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua en voulant se détacher de la poigne de sa meilleure amie. Al ?

Albus avisa Rose et Juliette tour à tour pour planter ses yeux verts dans ceux de Rose.

\- Désolé, on n'a pas besoin de ton avis cette fois.

Sous les protestations à voix basse de Rose, les trois amis se remirent en route à la suite de Cameron et de Barbara qui semblaient être plongés dans une discussion houleuse. Barbara faisait de grands gestes et Cameron lançait quelques remarques de temps à autre, de sa démarche décontractée comme à son habitude. Albus, Rose et Juliette gardaient une bonne distance de plusieurs mètres pour éviter de se faire repérer mais Juliette avait les nerfs tellement à vif qu'elle ne les lâchait pas du regard une seule seconde et rabrouait ses amis toutes les vingt secondes sous prétexte qu'ils n'avançaient pas assez vite selon elle.

Puis soudain, la cape glissa pour les révéler tous les trois et Juliette s'apprêta à réprimander Albus ou Rose quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Carlton tenait la cape d'invisibilité d'Albus à la main avec un petit sourire goguenard. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Cameron et Hopkins qui venaient de disparaitre à l'angle du couloir pour descendre une volée d'escaliers. Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour se décider à partir en courant à la poursuite du Serpentard et de la Serdaigle, délaissant ses amis et Carlton sur place.

\- Laisse-la, fit Albus à Rose qui s'apprêtait à la suivre avant de se tourner vers Carlton. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

Sous leur regard étonné, Carlton avait la tête plongée dans un gros sac dans lequel il cherchait activement quelque chose, remuant ce qui semblait être du papier. Albus jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet autour d'eux, il était certes préfet, mais il n'avait pas le droit de traîner aussi tard dans le château, surtout accompagné de sa cousine et d'un de ses camarades qui n'était pas très net en temps normal. Il eut même l'impression qu'une armure décorée de guirlandes de Noël les regardait et épiait le moindre de leur mouvement, puis il secoua la tête, accusant la fatigue de ses journées riches en émotions.

\- Vous êtes cordialement invités à la très célèbre soirée de la Cabane Hurlante ! leur annonça-t-il enfin en sortant deux enveloppes rouges de son sac.

\- Attends, tu es l'organisateur de cette année ? s'exclama Rose avant de mettre une main sur sa bouche, se rendant compte trop tard qu'elle avait parlé trop fort.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Potter, si tu étais venu l'année dernière, tu saurais que l'organisateur de cette soirée a tous les pouvoirs, expliqua Carlton en passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux blonds sales.

Carlton posa une main sur l'épaule d'Albus et l'observa d'un oeil vitreux et rouge.

\- Je suis l'heureux élu qui vous fera passer devant le Saule Cogneur et qui vous fera passer la meilleure soirée de votre vie !

Suspicieuse, Rose avait du mal à croire que Carlton avait été choisi par les septième années de l'année précédente pour garder les secrets de leur fête. Seulement une personne était choisie chaque année pour ouvrir le passage du Saule Cogneur et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître étant données le caractère clandestin de la soirée, cette même personne était la seule à être mise au courant pour éviter que des accidents n'arrivent au cours de l'année.

\- Je ne veux pas te vexer… hésita Rose. Mais pourquoi toi ?

Carlton tourna subitement la tête vers elle et lâcha enfin l'épaule d'Albus pour se rapprocher d'elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il plissa les yeux, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de Rose.

\- Croyez-le ou non, miss Weasley, j'ai le sens de l'amusement, lui confia-t-il avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Dites à Hardy qu'elle peut venir, mais qu'elle se fasse discrète, personne n'a encore digéré les cent cinquante points en moins.

Puis il passa son gros sac sur son épaule, les salua solennellement de la main et partit dans la direction d'où venaient Albus, Rose et Juliette. Rose le contempla jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, les laissant dans le calme et la quiétude du château endormi. Elle se tourna vers Albus, la tête penchée.

\- Il se prend pour un père Noël ou bien ?

Albus eut un petit rire avant de lui faire un signe pour repartir à la recherche de Juliette, Cameron et Barbara.

* * *

La Gryffondor faisait attention au moindre de ses pas, gardant à bonne distance le duo improbable formé par Barbara Hopkins et Cameron Lloyd. Tous ses sens en éveil, Juliette gardait toujours un oeil derrière son épaule, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait étant de se faire repérer par les concierges ou un professeur. Profondément agacée, elle essayait de capter la moindre bribe de leur conversation, sans succès, les deux étudiants parlaient à voix très basse et se retournaient de temps à autre, laissant tout juste le temps à Juliette de se cacher derrière un mur. Ils avaient failli lui échapper à de maintes reprise.

Plus le temps passait et plus Juliette se faisait des idées à propos d'eux deux : et si Cameron et Barbara se retrouvaient pour un rendez-vous amoureux ? Mais elle se secoua la tête aussitôt pour chasser ces pensées parasites. Elle se serait détestée pour avoir un comportement tel que celui de Audrey Collins. Non, ce ne pouvait être le cas, leur sujet de conversation paraissait sérieux et ils n'avaient eu aucun geste l'un envers l'autre qui aurait pu porter à confusion. Perdue, Juliette s'arrêta en plein chemin. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?

La situation était ridicule, si elle voulait lui arracher des réponses et non apparaître comme une fille jalouse en train de le filer à la moindre rencontre avec une fille, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Juliette se mit à courir pour les rattraper, ne faisant plus attention au bruit qu'elle produisait dans le couloir vide. Un tableau l'interpela même pour faire du raffut mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Cameron et Barbara l'avaient entendue et la dévisagèrent avec surprise quand elle débarqua à leurs côtés.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester seule dans les couloirs, lui dit simplement Cameron.

\- Je n'étais pas seule.

S'ensuivit un long échange de regards emplis de défi où Juliette voulait faire passer toute l'animosité refoulée qu'elle éprouvait à son égard..

\- Peut-être que je devrais partir… commença Barbara en désignant un point vague vers sa droite. Et j'ai oublié de nourrir mon crapaud ce soir, alors...

\- Non, la coupa Juliette en se tournant vers elle. Puisqu'il a du mal à me parler, peut-être que tu en sais plus que moi, Hopkins. De quoi vous parliez tout à l'heure ?

Barbara glissa un regard inquiet à Cameron qui ne lui fit aucun signe. Imperturbable, il fixait Juliette sans mot dire.

\- Euh… c'était… on parlait arithmancie, avoua finalement Barbara. Je sais que ça peut paraître improbable mais c'est le cas, Juliet. Nous n'étions pas, euh…

\- Je ne faisais aucun sous-entendu ! se défendit la Gryffondor en rougissant comme jamais.

La Serdaigle paraissait on ne peut plus gênée et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant plus quoi dire ou quoi faire pour atténuer le malaise qui s'était créé entre les deux jeunes filles. Cameron, pas le moins du monde perturbé, s'apprêta à esquisser un geste pour les laisser quand Juliette le rattrapa par le coude.

\- Donc tu ne veux vraiment plus me parler ?

\- J'y vais, je ne vais pas rester avec vous, euh…

\- Oui, ce serait mieux, en effet, confirma Cameron devant l'air déterminé de Juliette.

Barbara Hopkins s'empressa de les laisser et de retourner à l'aile ouest où se trouvait la salle commune des Serdaigle. Quand ils furent enfin seuls, l'atmosphère sembla s'alourdir. Ils restèrent dans le couloir sans s'adresser un mot jusqu'à ce que le ululement d'une chouette n'agisse comme un élément d'impulsion pour Cameron qui prit Juliette par la main et l'entraîna dans un escalier adjacent. Ensuite, il poussa une porte et y entra sous le regard circonspect de la jeune fille : un placard à balais. Cameron tira alors sa baguette de sa poche et fit sortir deux seaux du bazar, puis il invita Juliette à s'asseoir face à lui.

\- Je ne savais pas pour Maisie, et je ne sais toujours pas si elle est vraiment un animagus.

Juliette médita ses paroles, il lui paraissait sincère mais sa discussion avec James quelques jours plus tôt lui revenait souvent à l'esprit et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer les doutes qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts : Cameron était-il réellement sincère et honnête avec elle ?

\- Donc vous parliez arithmancie après le couvre-feu alors que vous avez toute la journée pour le faire, résuma Juliette, peu convaincue.

\- Oui, c'est important et Hopkins est la seule à pouvoir m'aider. Le soir.

\- Pourquoi c'est important ? lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant un peu plus vers lui.

L'air suspicieux, Cameron paraissait jauger le pour et le contre de lui répondre ce qu'il avait en tête. A la lueur de la baguette magique du Serpentard, Juliette repéra une petite araignée descendre au niveau de l'épaule de Cameron et détourna momentanément son attention.

\- Un projet personnel, lui répondit-il vaguement.

\- Tu mens !

Juliette recula soudainement, persuadée qu'il cherchait à lui cacher quelque chose de vital. Surpris par son exclamation, Cameron la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Comment tu sais que je…

\- Je ne vais pas te le dire, sinon tu sauras le contrôler.

Cameron ne put s'empêcher de sourire et la jeune fille se promit intérieurement de ne jamais lui dire qu'il avait tendance à cligner des yeux plus souvent lorsqu'il était sous pression. Pourtant, son sourire disparut bien vite, remplacée par une certaine lassitude. Il repéra à son tour la petite araignée, attrapa entre deux doigts le fil par lequel elle descendait et s'en débarrassa par dessus un tas de serpillières sur le sol. Le regard de Juliette resta un instant bloqué sur la zone où il avait lâché l'araignée. Il était tellement simple de se laisser désorienter.

\- Je pense mériter quelques réponses, dit-elle d'une voix posée en se tournant lentement vers lui.

Détournant le regard de la jeune fille, Cameron soupira et s'adossa contre le mur du placard à balais.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, las. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai trouvé un bouquin rempli de formules arithmantiques dans le bureau de mon père. Et si tu te poses la question, c'est un intellectuel, pas un violent qui agresse les élèves dans la forêt interdite.

\- Peut-être pas lui, elle, le corrigea Juliette en faisant référence à Maisie. Quel travail d'équipe.

Se penchant toujours plus en avant, à l'affût de la moindre réaction de la part de Cameron, Juliette étudiait ses moindres expressions au point que ce dernier ne fronce les sourcils devant son attitude pour le moins étrange. Même si le doute s'était installé dans l'esprit de la jeune fille à propos de la culpabilité de Maisie, elle n'en était pas moins certaine qu'il s'agissait de l'animal sauvage de la forêt interdite. Pourtant, Juliette n'ajouta pas un mot à ce sujet. Maisie restait la corde sensible chez le Serpentard.

\- Donc tu as récupéré un livre. Quel livre ?

\- Eh bien… j'ai fouillé pour le trouver, ensuite j'ai confronté mon père à ce sujet et... il me l'a donné.

Ce fut au tour de Juliette de se redresser, surprise par cette révélation. Cameron et Barbara Hopkins décryptaient donc les recherches arithmantiques de Aaron Lloyd. Pouvait-il s'agir un projet secret si le professeur de métamorphose mystérieux mettait son plan diabolique à disposition de n'importe qui ? Étaient-ils sur une fausse route ? "Quelque chose d'énorme" avait dit Barbara un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ce qui laissa Juliette dans un état d'incompréhension la plus totale. Toutes les informations qu'ils détenaient étaient contradictoires.

\- Quelque chose nous dépasse, tous les deux. Et tous les autres.

Cameron s'était de nouveau penché vers elle et la regardait intensément. Déconcertée, Juliette ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il entendait par là. De sa main libre, il prit celle de Juliette dans la sienne et la serra entre ses doigts.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas celui qui devrait te donner de conseils, Juliet, mais quand je te dis que tu ne devrais pas traîner dans les couloirs, je le pense plus que jamais aujourd'hui. Que Maisie soit un animagus ou non ne change rien.

Les lèvres étroitement closes, Juliette avait l'estomac serré. Il ne lui mentait pas. Pas maintenant dans ce placard à balais. La situation aurait pu être cocasse, elle aurait même été drôle aux yeux de leurs camarades et sujette aux ragots à l'école si on avait su qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés ici. Pourtant Juliette ne riait pas. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce que Cameron avait derrière la tête, et elle savait pertinemment que même à cet instant, il ne lui disait pas tout.

Etait-ce une raison suffisante pour se sentir comme la petite araignée, contrainte à prendre un chemin qui n'était pas le sien au départ ? Manipulable, influençable, naïve… on lui avait répété ces mots, on lui avait répété de faire attention, on lui avait même fait savoir qu'elle n'était qu'une suiveuse, ici, à Poudlard, l'endroit où elle croyait être elle-même, sans personne pour lui dicter qui elle était et ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle écouter Cameron ?

Immobile, Juliette observait leurs mains entrelacées. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir et la tromper sur ses sentiments. Pas là-dessus. Juliette releva les yeux vers lui, se sentant déboussolée.

\- Cameron, je…

Au même moment, on toqua à la porte du placard à balais, ce qui coupa net Juliette dans sa phrase. Elle échangea un regard alarmé avec Cameron et il fallu deux secondes de plus pour que la personne qui était derrière la porte l'ouvre soudainement. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Juliette constata avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de Neville Londubat, son professeur de botanique. Il ne leur dit pas un mot, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte en grand comme pour les inviter à sortir. Les deux adolescents ne se firent pas prier et obéirent à l'ordre silencieux du directeur de Gryffondor. Londubat ferma le battant derrière eux et s'adressa enfin à eux tandis que Juliette s'attendait avec lassitude à se voir retirer des points.

\- Retour aux salles communes respectives, leur dit-il d'un ton neutre. Juliet, je te raccompagne là-haut.

Cette dernière adressa un dernier sourire triste à Cameron qui lui répondit de la même façon et ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Soulagée que son professeur ne fasse pas de remarque à propos de l'endroit où il l'avait retrouvée, elle déchanta bien vite : le silence était bien pire qu'une remontrance en bonne et due forme. Elle ignorait ce qu'il pensait, en marchant à ses côtés dans les couloirs froids de l'école et Juliette se surprit à ressentir une grande bouffée de culpabilité. De tous les professeurs de Poudlard, Neville Londubat était le dernier qu'elle aurait voulu décevoir. Que pensait-il d'elle ?

\- Comment… comment vous avez su qu'on était ici ?

\- J'ai croisé tes amis il y a un quart d'heure, lui répondit-il simplement. Et j'ai cru entendre parler d'une histoire de placards à balais…

Juliette rougit et remercia intérieurement la pénombre. Maintenant, elle savait ce que son professeur pensait d'elle et elle regretta presque d'avoir voulu lui poser la question.

\- Ce qui vous est arrivé à toi et à James ne t'a pas servi de leçon ? lâcha-t-il brusquement en s'arrêtant dans le couloir.

Déconcertée, Juliette sentit un courant glacé la traverser de toute part, un peu comme si elle était passée à travers Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. La sensation était tout aussi désagréable, d'autant plus que son professeur de botanique n'avait jamais haussé la voix sur l'un de ses élèves. Juliette se tritura les mains et détourna le regard de Londubat qui la fixait sans ciller. Juste à côté, le portrait d'une aristocrate moldue se réveilla en sursaut et hurla au meurtre.

\- S'il existe un couvre-feu, il faut le respecter, poursuivit Londubat sans y porter la moindre attention. Après qu'Andrea ait quitté Poudlard, je pensais que tu avais compris qu'il valait mieux être très prudent. Que je ne te retrouve plus dans ces maudits couloirs. Rentrons maintenant.

Docile, Juliette s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, les mises en garde de Neville Londubat tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

* * *

\- Tu devrais arrêter de te nourrir exclusivement de cookies, Juliet.

L'interpellée mâcha une dernière fois la bouchée de son biscuit favori avant de fusiller sa meilleure amie du regard. Ils étaient rentrés depuis plus d'une heure à la salle commune de Gryffondor et raconter à Rose et à Albus tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis qu'elle les avait quitté l'avait mise en appétit. Debout devant l'âtre de la cheminée, la jeune fille tentait vainement de se réchauffer auprès des rares braises rougeoyantes. Il faisait tellement froid depuis le début du mois de décembre que la salle commune était glaciale durant la nuit, Rose était même allée jusqu'à chercher un plaid dans leur dortoir avant de descendre retrouver ses amis.

Maintenant blottie dans sa couverture bleue cyan, Rose regardait Juliette manger ses biscuits avec un mélange de désapprobation et d'inquiétude. Albus quant à lui allongé sur un divan, les yeux fermés mais les deux filles savaient qu'il ne dormait pas. Ses livres et ses devoirs qu'il avait rédigés étaient posés sur lui, ce qui rappela à Juliette qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir son devoir de métamorphose pour le lendemain. En songeant à l'expression satisfaite que Aaron Lloyd aurait lorsqu'il constaterait que son devoir n'était qu'à moitié fait, elle se sentit prise de nausées.

\- Que fait-on ? demanda enfin Rose après un long silence dans la salle commune anormalement vide.

\- Aucune idée.

Le ton blasé d'Albus enfonça un peu plus le moral de ses amies et dépitée, Juliette se servit un nouveau cookie rouge et vert des pâtissiers de Pré-au-Lard. Cette édition de Noël était décidément la meilleure que Juliette ait pu goûter en quelques années, et c'était aussi l'une des rares sources de réconfort en cette soirée froide et austère. Rose lui lança un nouveau regard mécontent avant de se pencher pour ramasser un papier. Elle lut le mot qui y était inscrit, avant de le retourner, puis de le retourner une nouvelle fois avant que son visage ne s'illumine.

\- La soirée à la Cabane Hurlante, ça vous dit ?

Pour la première fois depuis une vingtaine de minutes, Albus ouvrit les yeux et contempla sa cousine sans rien laisser transparaître. Puis il secoua la tête, l'air affligé, en reprenant sa position initiale. Juliette continuait de manger tranquillement, pas réellement enthousiasmée par la proposition de Rose. Après sa discussion avec Londubat, elle avait du admettre qu'il avait entièrement raison. Suite à ces événements, elle avait joué avec le feu. Remarquant que sa proposition ne faisait pas l'unanimité, Rose soupira et s'extirpa de sa couverture pour se lever.

\- Pas pour faire la fête, non, ajouta Rose en passant son plaid sur ses épaules. Je parle d'une véritable mission.

Albus ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

\- Si ce n'est pas un piège pour qu'on t'aide à attraper le mignon petit Malefoy, on t'écoute, dit-il prudemment.

Rose rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais s'empressa de revenir à son idée de départ.

\- Eh bien, vous savez que presque tout le monde va à cette fête, commença Rose avec un air conspirateur. Ce qui veut dire que Maisie Lloyd y sera. Elle est obligée d'y être si elle veut toujours se faire bien voir par tout le monde. Et tu le sais mieux que nous tous, Al, en soirée, les langues se délient.

Albus balaya la remarque d'un revers de main tandis que le regard de Juliette faisait l'aller-retour entre ses deux amis, attentive.

\- Si elle est vraiment l'auteur de cette attaque, c'est peut-être notre seule chance de lui arracher des confessions. Notre seule chance qu'elle soit vulnérable et non en contrôle total de la situation.

\- Rose… fit Juliette.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais la coincer ? Tu as changé d'avis depuis tout à l'heure ? répliqua Rose, piquée au vif. En plus, on ne se quitterait pas là-bas, on resterait ensemble coûte que coûte. Si tu veux aller aux toilettes, je viendrais même avec toi.

\- Je te remercie pour ta proposition, Rosie, mais non merci.

\- Sérieusement, vous ne pensez pas que c'est une idée à exploiter ?

Tourmentée par deux sentiments très conflictuels, Juliette s'en remit à Albus. D'un côté, la perspective de faire avouer sa part de culpabilité à Maisie était alléchante, mais de l'autre sa raison lui dictait de rester ici dans son dortoir où elle devrait être. Bien trop d'accidents étaient arrivés cette année pour qu'on ne la considère pas comme cible, et cette soirée était la porte ouverte à toute éventualité. Pourtant, il y avait Maisie. Sa seule personne suffisait à remettre leur présence à la fête entre les mains de Albus. Juliette avait délaissé son dernier morceau de cookie, ses yeux rivés sur son ami.

\- On peut essayer, je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose avec tant de monde, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et je suis curieux, je dois l'avouer.

Juliette se rapprocha un peu plus de l'âtre de la cheminée pour atteindre la chaleur des braises tandis que Rose poussait un petit cri victorieux et allait s'asseoir sur Albus. Ce dernier se mit à protester quand il remarqua que sa cousine avait fait tomber tous ses devoirs et livres sur le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, une ombre se dessina au pied des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons et Rose et Albus interrompirent tout mouvement pour jeter un coup d'oeil au dessus du dossier du canapé. Fred Weasley marchait d'un pas traînant dans leur direction, affublé un pyjama onesie aux motifs de branches de houx. Juliette manqua de ne pas s'étouffer de rire en remarquant sa tenue quand il lui donna une lettre.

\- Tu avais raison, moi aussi je déteste le hibou d'Andrea, lui dit-il d'une voix endormie.

La main de Fred était couverte de griffures et de morsures en tous genres. Stupéfaite, Juliette contempla sa main avec ahurissement en essayant de se rappeler si Sap avait déjà attaqué l'un d'entre eux. Sans succès. La jeune fille en vint à la conclusion qu'Andrea avait du traumatiser son hibou juste avant de l'envoyer en Angleterre. A reculons, Juliette décacheta l'enveloppe alors que Fred se détournait d'elle.

\- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, les enfants.

 _QU'EST-CE-QUI S'EST PASSE ?_

 _Juliette, si tu restes dans cette école de malades une seconde de plus, ce sera la plus grosse erreur de toute ta vie. Je t'en prie, rentre._

Il n'y avait pas de signature et pourtant Juliette n'avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de sa soeur. C'était comme si la Gryffondor s'était pris un coup de massue sur la tête. Andrea avait raison. James avait raison, aussi. Partir de Poudlard suite à ces événements était sûrement la chose la plus raisonnée et ce qu'elle devait faire. Même Neville Londubat n'avait pas paru serein quant à la sécurité du château. Pourtant, il était toujours impensable pour la jeune fille de tout quitter du jour au lendemain.

\- Hé, une mauvaise nouvelle ? lui demanda Albus, qui s'était redressé en position assise.

\- Andrea pense que je devrais partir d'ici.

\- Eh bien… hésita Rose, qui avait arrêté de taquiner son cousin. Je la comprends, on dirait que vous attirez les problèmes, toutes les deux…

Albus et Juliette observèrent Rose, l'air grave. Puis Albus se leva soudainement.

\- Oh, Juliet, donne-moi juste un cookie.

La Gryffondor eut un léger sourire et lui donna le paquet aux trois-quarts vide. Rose suivit l'échange du regard, poussa un profond soupir, et tendit la main à son tour. Victorieuse, Juliette ne put s'empêcher de lui tirer la langue puérilement. Une langue verte due à son encas nocturne. Rose leva son index en guise d'avertissement :

\- Pas de commentaire, miss !


	24. Confessions inattendues

Et me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Trêve de plaisanterie, merci **Hope** pour ta review ! Et merci tout spécial à **Adimari** pour la correction de ce chapitre (d'ailleurs je vous recommande sa fic _Les créatures magiques_ si vous ne la connaissez pas. Vive la next-gen !).

Bon, alors, j'espère que vous aimez les loooongs chapitres parce que celui-ci est très long. Préparez votre tasse de thé, de café, ou bien votre mojito, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Les vacances de Noël s'étaient approchées tellement vite que les élèves n'avaient pas le temps de souffler entre les séances de révision et plusieurs devoirs à rendre. L'année précédente, Juliette, Rose et Albus s'étaient imaginé que leur sixième année serait beaucoup plus calme et qu'ils auraient le double de temps libre en fonction des cours qu'ils ne continueraient plus l'année suivante. Malheureusement, les trois amis s'étaient rendus compte depuis le mois de septembre que cette vision n'avait été qu'une douce illusion. Même Juliette qui avait passé le mois précédent à s'entraîner tard le soir avec Cameron avait vu ses cours particuliers considérablement diminuer, voire devenir absents.

Le soir, Juliette préférait dorénavant rester dans sa salle commune et bien que voir Cameron tous les soirs lui manquait amèrement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du soulagement au simple fait que si elle restait sagement dans son dortoir là où elle devait se trouver, rien ne lui arriverait.

La dernière semaine avant que les vacances ne commencent avait lieu la célèbre soirée officieuse à la Cabane Hurlante qui était dédiée aux septième, sixième et cinquième années. Juliette avait toujours entendu parler de cette soirée depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard et la raison pour laquelle elle était si célèbre parmi les étudiants était probablement parce que les occasions de faire une quelconque fête dans l'enceinte du château en lui-même était de l'ordre de l'impossible. L'année précédente, elle ne s'y était pas rendue, préférant rester en compagnie de Rose et Albus qui travaillaient à la dernière minute.

La journée qui précédait cette soirée passa vite pour les trois amis de Gryffondor. Rose répétait inlassablement à ses amis qu'ils allaient enfin coincer Maisie Lloyd, sous l'enthousiasme très incertain de Juliette et Albus. Agacée à force d'entendre les mêmes paroles, Juliette ne faisait pourtant pas de remarque à ce sujet quand en plein cours d'histoire de la magie, Rose l'avait ennuyée plus qu'autre chose, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur sa prise de notes. La détermination de Rose à arracher de quelconques confessions à Maisie lui paraissait hors de leur portée mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir d'être optimiste.

A l'heure du dîner qu'elle passa dans les cuisines de Poudlard, Juliette eut l'impression qu'elle se permettait enfin de respirer. Etre loin de ses camarades qui la dévisageaient d'un drôle d'air ou de ses amis qui ne parlaient que des Lloyd et de leurs enquêtes infructueuses lui fit momentanément un bien fou. Etre avec Cameron lui faisait du bien. Même s'ils ne parlaient pas toujours, qu'elle ne lui racontait pas ses aventures de la journée où il se contentait de sourire en l'écoutant, ces moments étaient toujours agréables et réconfortants. Et puis, Juliette adorait particulièrement ces longs silences où elle l'observait à la dérobée quand il avait le regard comme perdu dans un autre monde.

Face aux deux desserts que lui avaient proposé l'elfe de maison un peu plus tôt, Juliette n'avait su que choisir et se retrouvait à faire le choix capital de commencer ou non par sa part de gâteau au chocolat ou de tarte à la citrouille. L'air concentré, elle en avait presque oublié les événements pour le moins étrange de ces derniers mois. Et pourtant, ce soir-là, elle appréciait son dessert comme elle l'avait toujours aimé, accompagnée d'un Cameron silencieux mais serein, et un peu plus tard, elle se rendrait à la soirée de la Cabane Hurlante comme elle l'aurait probablement fait en temps normal.

— Tu veux venir avec moi, ce soir ? proposa Juliette avant d'attaquer sa part de tarte.

Cameron fronça les sourcils dans un premier temps, puis il sourit franchement.

— Hmm… je ne veux pas dénigrer tes activités nocturnes, Juliet, mais j'avais prévu quelque chose de plus important pour ce soir.

Aussitôt, Juliette perdit son sourire. La grande pièce qui avait été décorée avec des guirlandes partant dans tous les sens, des énormes boules de Noël et même les elfes qui portaient un bonnet de lutin ne lui donnèrent plus l'envie d'être de bonne humeur. Elle savait très bien ce que voulait dire ces « choses importantes ». Il s'agissait encore et toujours de cachotteries. Blême, Juliette reposa sa fourchette devant Cameron qui la regardait étrangement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce revirement de comportement chez elle.

— C'est trop te demander de savoir ce que tu as prévu ?

— Dormir, répondit-il le plus naturellement possible en regardant un elfe s'affairer autour d'un plat de pommes de terre.

Stupéfaite quant aux idées qu'elle s'était faite, Juliette se retrouva bouche-bée en hésitant entre rire ou ne pas le croire. Elle contempla les restes de l'assiette du Serpentard où les haricots avaient été soigneusement repoussés dans un coin.

— Tu es tellement différent de ta soeur, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai absolument pas envie de me rendre à cette soirée ?

— Un peu, oui.

— Tu me parles très souvent d'elle en ce moment, constata Cameron d'un ton empreint de reproche.

Juliette se retint de ne pas lui envoyer une pique bien placée à propos de ses soupçons. Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à approfondir la question : se connaissant, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle gafferait et lui révélerait par accident les réelles raisons de sa venue à la Cabane Hurlante. A la place, elle s'intéressa de nouveau à sa part de tarte sous le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme.

— Tu vas rentrer chez ton père pour les vacances ? l'interrogea-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

— Je passe les vacances de Noël chez ma mère, en fait. C'est comme ça depuis plusieurs années, précisa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Impatiente, Juliette eut envie de le questionner plus longuement sur Maisie et les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne s'entendait plus avec sa mère, mais à la place, elle se renfrogna. Jamais il ne lui répondrait. Décidément, tout était relié à cette fille et à tous ses secrets.

— J'ai une question à te poser, si tu le veux bien.

Etonnée, Juliette se retourna vers lui. Plus sérieux et concentré que jamais, Cameron repoussa son assiette plus loin sur la table et posa ses coudes tout en se penchant en avant. Il fixait la jeune fille sans ciller, et perturbée, Juliette se contenta de hocher la tête, un peu plus appréhensive à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

— Que sais-tu de ta mère, Juliet ?

Des frissons parcoururent la Gryffondor. Elle en posa même sa fourchette à dessert, tout appétit coupé. Sur la défensive, elle dévisagea Cameron comme si elle le rencontrait pour la première fois. Elle parlait très peu de sa mère, même à ses amis et si elle la mentionnait pour présenter sa famille, cela allait rarement plus loin. Darcy Adamson restait la personne qui les avait mises au monde, puis les avait abandonnés, elle et sa soeur. Avec les années, Juliette n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la rancoeur quand elle pensait à elle. Elle avait même arrêté après ses douze ans de regarder les quelques photos qu'elle avait d'elle, photos qui lui rappelaient avec un certain ressentiment qu'elle lui ressemblait bien trop physiquement.

Et Juliette n'avait aucune envie de lui ressembler. Elle ne voulait pas être le portrait craché d'une lâche.

— Rien. Je ne sais rien d'elle.

— Vraiment ? insista Cameron.

Juliette se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, l'agacement montant lentement en elle. Cameron ne sembla pas le remarquer et impatient d'obtenir une réponse à sa question, il s'empressa de continuer sur sa lancée.

— J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ce qui était arrivé cette année et… toi et Andrea êtes le lien. Le seul point d'ombre auquel je peux penser te concertant, c'est ta mère disparue. Tu sais dans quelles circonstances elle est partie ?

La gorge extrêmement sèche, Juliette se leva subitement. Ce que Cameron disait n'avait aucun sens. Comment sa mère disparue sans donner de nouvelles depuis des années et des années pourrait avoir un lien avec ce qui leur était arrivé ? Pourquoi ces attaques ne se produiraient seulement maintenant si elles avaient effectivement un lien avec elle et sa soeur ? La tête emplie de questions, Juliette n'accorda plus un regard à Cameron et n'eut qu'une envie : sortir prendre l'air. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour prendre son balai et le pousser à vitesse maximale. Des questions au sujet de sa mère, elle s'en était posées pendant des années en grandissant, se demandant amèrement pourquoi Darcy n'avait jamais été là pour elles avant de comprendre que tout le monde n'avait pas les mêmes valeurs qu'elle. Qui abandonnait ses propres enfants ?

Arrivée sur le seuil de la porte donnant sur le couloir des sous-sols, Cameron la retint par le bras. Il semblait sincèrement retourné par la réaction de la jeune fille.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise… s'excusa-t-il en n'osant pas la regarder directement. Je suis juste… désolé.

Les larmes montèrent brusquement aux yeux de la Gryffondor mais elle fit tous les efforts possibles pour les ravaler. Voir son si beau regard triste et profondément affecté lui faisait regretter sa réaction et elle se sentie obligée de lui donner une explication. Derrière eux, trois elfes de maison s'empressaient déjà de débarrasser la table qu'ils venaient à peine de déserter. Juliette leur jeta un coup d'oeil avant de s'adresser à Cameron :

— Je t'ai déjà dit que ma mère nous avait abandonnées à la naissance… Mais c'est la seule chose que je sais pour sûr. Quand j'étais petite, je me plaisais à penser qu'elle était une aventurière qui parcourt le monde, et puis j'ai changé d'avis. Elle pourrait être n'importe qui… une criminelle recherchée, elle a peut-être une autre famille dans un autre pays… je ne sais pas. Et je crois que je la déteste pour ça, Cameron. Je la hais car elle n'est rien pour moi. Une image, c'est tout.

Le Serpentard déglutit, les bras ballants.

— Tu sais quoi ? fit-elle en reprenant de la vigueur. Je déteste faire parti de ma famille, mais à la réflexion, je crois que je déteste ma mère encore plus. Si elle est la raison pour laquelle il se passe des choses étranges à Poudlard, alors qu'elle brûle en enfer.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Juliette avait finalement laissé Cameron à l'entrée des cachots où il se rendait. Face à la profonde aversion que Juliette avait éprouvé face au sujet épineux Darcy Adamson, Cameron n'avait plus osé aborder la question mais cela n'avait pas empêcher la Gryffondor d'y penser sans discontinuer. Ces nouvelles idées à l'esprit, il lui était tout simplement impossible de se les sortir de la tête et elle ne parvenait pas à admettre que Cameron avait peut-être mis le doigt sur une piste probable. Une piste qu'elle avait en horreur mais une piste malgré tout.

Pourtant, quand Juliette retrouva Rose et Albus quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à leur en parler. Les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge, incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce que le prénom de sa mère. De plus, Rose et Albus paraissaient de bonne humeur et se taquinaient avec le sourire, ce qui arrivait tellement peu souvent que Juliette s'en serait voulue de gâcher ce moment avec ses suppositions haut perchées.

En fin de compte, n'était-ce pas l'occasion pour Juliette de se libérer l'esprit et de compter sur ses amis ? Quelque part, elle serait soulagée s'ils réussissaient leur mission d'arracher des confessions à Maisie Lloyd. Les pensées plus légères, Juliette rattrapa d'un pas aérien ses amis qui se chamaillaient à propos de Barbara Hopkins.

Cependant, elle déchanta bien vite en sortant dans le parc gelé où sa respiration faisait de la buée. Au loin, la forêt interdite était plus silencieuse que jamais et semblait s'étendre dans les ténèbres. Rapidement, les trois amis vérifièrent que personne ne les avait vus sortir et s'enfoncèrent dans la pénombre. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent de la venue de Barbara Hopkins, qui tournait autour d'Albus avec toujours plus ou moins de subtilité qu'un troll des montagnes. Le sixième année démentait toujours le fait qu'elle l'intéressait mais c'était sans compter Rose qui menait un interrogatoire sans faille depuis quelques jours. Pourtant, arrivés au niveau du Saule Cogneur, Juliette s'arrêta brusquement.

— Ce n'est pas mon domaine d'expertise, mais comment est-on censé passer sans se faire frapper ? demanda-t-elle à Rose et Albus, inquiète.

— Et on croit tout connaître de Poudlard, dit sérieusement Albus avec un air contrit.

— Chaque année, un septième année donne le secret à un sixième année pour l'année suivante, expliqua patiemment Rose. En toute logique, il ne devrait pas nous frapper.

— Passe devant alors.

Rose soupira avant de se remettre en marche. A mi-chemin entre le Saule Cogneur et ses amis, elle se retourna en murmurant un « tu vois ? » à l'intention de Juliette. Cette dernière échangea un regard avec Albus et ils suivirent Rose dans le passage secret sans se poser plus de questions. Ils traversèrent un long tunnel sombre qu'aucun des trois Gryffondor ne trouva rassurant : en effet, la Cabane Hurlante relevait de la légende à Poudlard et les rumeurs disaient qu'un loup garou y vivait de temps à autre. Cela n'avait cependant pas empêché quelques téméraires d'y organiser une fête qui s'était perpétuée au fil des années.

Il leur fallut un quart d'heure avant de déboucher sur une petite pièce encombrée de caisses en tous genres.

— Bienvenue ! s'exclama Carlton en sortant comme par enchantement d'un coin de la pièce.

Quand il remarqua les trois nouveaux venus, son grand sourire s'effaça instantanément. Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace d'une demi-heure, Juliette et Albus échangèrent un regard entre eux et la jeune fille se pencha vers lui, très intriguée. Le septième année portait un déguisement de père Noël violet et était affublé d'un bonnet de la même couleur.

— Pourquoi il est habillé comme ça ? murmura-t-elle alors que Carlton se frappait le front de la paume de sa main.

— Vous savez lire ? leur demanda-t-il, l'air mécontent en les regardant tour à tour.

Rose se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prise d'une soudaine illumination tandis qu'Albus et Juliette étaient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

— L'invitation stipulait une obligation à porter une robe de sorcier violette, et un chapeau violet, leur reprocha Carlton en sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche. Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer comme ça…

Inquiète, Rose leva la main pour émettre une objection mais il était déjà trop tard. Son uniforme avait déjà été coloré en violet et il suffit d'une dizaine de secondes supplémentaires à Carlton pour faire subir le même sort aux vêtements de Juliette et Albus.

— Vous expliquerez aux elfes de maison pourquoi vous avez bousillé vos uniformes.

D'un coup de baguette exaspéré, Carlton fit ouvrir la porte derrière derrière lui et aussitôt la rumeur des conversations emplit la pièce. Rose fit un geste à ses amis, l'air sérieux, déterminée à accomplir la mission pour laquelle ils étaient venus. Juliette et Albus lui enfoncèrent le pas et découvrirent la pièce principale où un bon nombre de leurs camarades, tous habillés en violet sans exception, bavardaient tranquillement avec un verre rempli à la main. Etrangement, toute la maison était décorée de la même couleur, la lumière tamisée rendait même les personnes entièrement violettes. Rose se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, à la recherche de quelqu'un, quand elle repéra ce qu'elle cherchait et se mit à jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? demanda Juliette à Albus alors qu'un Serdaigle leur fourrait un verre au liquide violet dans les mains. Et qu'est-ce-que ce truc ?

Albus renifla son verre sous le regard observateur de son amie. Ensuite, il se mit à le tourner dans tous les sens avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres et de le goûter avec méfiance. Dans leur coin de la pièce, personne ne leur prêtait attention et Juliette se mit à scruter leurs camarades à l'affut de la présence de Rose, ou de Maisie Lloyd. Quand Albus commença à s'étouffer avec le contenu de son verre, Juliette s'alarma.

— Je crois que c'est un élixir d'euphorie, lui expliqua Albus après une quinte de toux. Mais il n'est pas censé être de cette couleur normalement… Ni aussi infect.

— La potion qui met de bonne humeur ?

Albus acquiesça lentement, ne lâchant pas Juliette de ses yeux verts. Un sourire s'étira lentement sur les lèvres de Juliette et d'Albus. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil au contenu de son verre, eut une brève pensée pour sa mère qui obsédait ses pensées depuis son dîner… Alors dans un coup de sang, elle avala la totalité du liquide violet. Albus suivit le mouvement et l'imita au moment où Juliette ressentait une bouffée de joie l'emplir de toute part. C'était comme si tous ses soucis lui avaient été retirés d'un revers de main et que désormais, tout lui semblait possible et réalisable. Elle se sentait si légère !

— Wouaouh, fit-elle en admirant le fond de son verre, abasourdie.

— Rose revient, cache ça, la prévint Albus, hilare.

Les joues rouges, rendues violet foncé à cause de la lumière, Rose semblait tellement plongée dans ses pensées en revenant vers eux qu'elle remarqua à peine le sourire large de ses amis et les petits coups de coude qu'ils se donnaient face à leur amie qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Arrivée à leurs côtés, Rose soupira.

— J'ai un plan, leur annonça-t-elle. Mais j'ai un problème de coopération et je ne sais pas encore comment le régler.

— C'est quoi, ton plan ? lui demanda Albus, sans se départir de son immense sourire.

— William Leighton. Au début, je voulais qu'il la séduise, mais il n'est pas trop d'accord avec l'idée… J'ai du revoir la partie « approche » de mon plan, tu comprends…

Juliette fronça les sourcils mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet que quelqu'un siffla et le silence s'imposa dans la pièce bondée. La silhouette de Carlton apparut par-dessus la foule, probablement debout sur une table. Il fit de grands signes à quelques uns de ses amis alors que toute l'attention était portée sur lui. Pendant ce temps, Rose se pinçait le menton, en proie à la réflexion sans s'intéresser à son camarade de Gryffondor.

— Salut à tous et bienvenue à la Cabane Hurlante ! Ce soir, j'ai décidé de mettre à l'honneur une couleur oubliée par nos maisons, une couleur qui nous réunit tous ! Ce soir, les enfants, nous ne sommes plus Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle… Ce soir nous ne sommes plus jaune, rose ou bleu. Nous sommes tous violet, de la maison Poudlard !

Il y eut des acclamations dans la foule et Albus se mit à applaudir, les yeux pétillants, bientôt suivi par la quasi-totalité des étudiants dans la Cabane Hurlante. Rose contempla ses amis avec des yeux ronds, l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qui leur prenait. Quand elle posa une main sur le bras de Juliette qui applaudissait à s'en faire mal aux mains, une nouvelle silhouette apparut aux côtés de Carlton : Maisie Lloyd. Rose laissa glisser sa main le long de l'avant bras de son amie, surprise par la vision qu'offrait la Serpentard : elle arborait une robe de sorcier violette très courte qui dévoilaient des jambes fines et élancées.

— Je tuerais pour avoir des jambes pareilles, murmura Juliette à Albus, tous deux en pleine admiration devant Maisie.

Albus acquiesça, ajoutant quelque chose à l'oreille de Juliette que Rose n'entendit pas. Agacée, cette dernière s'interposa entre le spectacle donné par Maisie Lloyd et Carlton et ses deux amis.

— Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Juliette s'esclaffa tandis qu'Albus passait une main désinvolte dans sa tignasse de cheveux bruns. L'attention de Juliette se reporta sur l'estrade improvisée, où il était évident que Maisie avait également bu l'élixir d'euphorie quand elle embrassa Carlton sur la joue. Sous le choc de la vision, Juliette ouvrit grand ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute : Maisie et Cameron Lloyd étaient bien trop différents pour être frère et soeur si l'on écartait leur ressemblance physique. Puis Maisie fit un geste pour faire taire tout le monde avant de replacer ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

— Je voulais juste vous dire à quel point j'étais heureuse de la reconnaissance que j'ai reçu à ma nomination en tant que préfète. Merci à tous ! Et puisque ce soir, on oublie les maisons, on oublie aussi les querelles, Gryffondor ?

Maisie assortit son discours d'un grand sourire dans la direction du coin où se trouvaient Albus, Rose et Juliette. Prise d'une soudaine envie d'aller la confronter, Juliette tenta de repousser le bras prévenant de Rose.

— Je vais la tuer.

— Juliet, s'il-te-plait, l'implora presque Rose. J'ai un plan et Maisie ne se livrera jamais à toi…

Rose n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que sortant de nulle part, William Leighton débarqua, l'air échevelé, les yeux rivés sur Rose. Mécontente d'avoir les serres de Rose autour de son poignet, Juliette vit le nouvel arrivant d'un mauvais oeil. Elle n'avait jamais réellement apprécié le petit ami de sa soeur. Ils avaient pris un mauvais départ quand Leighton et ses amis avaient passé l'essentiel de leur première année à se moquer de ses talents magiques limités. Par habitude assez peu rancunière, Juliette éprouvait malgré tout toujours autant de réticence à devenir amie avec lui. Après tout, il avait été tout aussi infect avec Andrea avant qu'ils ne se mettent à sortir ensemble.

— Weasley, je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête mais il est hors de question que…

William jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Juliette qui essayait vainement de se détacher de Rose. Il lui fit un geste pour lui parler seul à seul, sous le regard peu amène de Juliette.

— Où est Albus, Juliet ? lui demanda Rose en la lâchant enfin.

— Où je vais aussi.

Juliette s'empressa de les quitter. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Albus s'était éclipsé et à vrai dire elle en avait presque rien à faire. Son objectif en ligne de mire, les yeux de Juliette ne lâchaient plus Maisie Lloyd alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin parmi des groupes de cinquième année. L'élan de volupté qu'elle avait ressenti en buvant son verre d'élixir d'euphorie avait été brusquement transformé en désir irrépressible de menacer sa camarade de Serpentard comme elle-même l'avait fait en début d'année, dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Cette fois, elle avait quelques sortilèges d'attaque dans sa poche et Juliette ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler à l'idée de battre Maisie grâce à Cameron.

Maisie et Carlton étaient descendus de leur estrade improvisée et étaient entourés d'une dizaine de personnes, toutes maisons confondues. Le septième année de Gryffondor donnait de petits coups de baguette vers un tourne-disque qui se mit à diffuser une musique puissante et rythmée que Juliette sentait vibrer dans son corps entier. Dans un coin, légèrement à l'écart, James était même avec Audrey Collins et s'il était surprenant de les voir ensemble pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient rompus, rien ne montrait qu'ils se disputaient ou étaient remontés l'un contre l'autre. Juliette se détourna vite d'eux pour s'intéresser de nouveau à Maisie. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. La sixième année sortit sa baguette en apercevant le sourire éclatant de son ennemie.

— Juliet ! Je dois te parler !

La Gryffondor fit volte-face : c'était Marshall Finch-Fletchey, son ex-petit ami de Serdaigle. Aussitôt, Juliette devint livide. Le jeune homme quant à lui était aussi rouge que sa peau claire pouvait le lui permettre. Depuis que la jeune fille avait mis un terme à leur relation au cours de l'année précédente, elle avait toujours cherché à l'éviter et à ne pas se retrouver dans une situation aussi gênante que celle-ci. Il était clair et évident pour la jeune fille qu'elle l'intimidait toujours.

— Pas le temps, marmonna Juliette d'une voix à peine audible à cause de la musique.

Marshall lui prit la main sans lui demander son avis et l'entraîna à sa suite dans un coin plus calme de la pièce. Horrifiée, Juliette en avait complètement Maisie et remarqua même James qui la regardait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois-ci, Audrey Collins n'était plus là et il semblait particulièrement intéressé par le duo qu'elle formait avec Finch-Fletchey. Juliette essaya tant bien que mal de lui faire passer discrètement le message « pourquoi tu rigoles comme un abruti, Potter ? » en le formulant silencieusement sur ses lèvres. Pour toute réponse, James éclata de rire. Ce rire qui avait terriblement manqué à la jeune fille mais qu'elle avait envie de lui faire avaler à cet instant.

— J'ai besoin de te le dire… commença le jeune homme blond en rassemblant tout son courage.

La musique bourdonnait dans ses oreilles sourdes. Juliette ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, pas ça.

— Stop, arrête, le coupa-t-elle, la bouche sèche. Je ne veux pas t'écouter, tu sais que je ne ressens plus rien pour t…

— Juliet ! C'est justement ça ! s'exclama Marshall dont le visage s'était illuminé tout à coup. Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi non plus !

Sous le choc, la Gryffondor eut beaucoup de mal à assimiler ses paroles.

— Je n'ai jamais su comment t'en parler, poursuivit Marshall en regardant un point derrière l'épaule de Juliette. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, mais je crois que tu devrais… tu mérites de savoir. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'aime toujours alors que… tu comprends ?

— Absolument pas…

Marshall soupira, lança un regard circulaire autour de lui avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

— Je crois que je suis amoureux d'un garçon, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Les bras de Juliette retombèrent mollement le long de son corps.

— Qu… tu es gay ?

— Non. Je suis toujours attiré par les filles, mais je… je n'ai pas de préférence. J'aime les bruns, voilà tout.

Abasourdie, Juliette mit quelques instants à prendre conscience de ce que cela signifiait. Aussitôt, elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir imaginé que Marshall puisse s'être autant attaché à elle au point de ne pas pouvoir passer à autre chose. Comment avait-elle pu être assez égocentrique pour manquer le fait que son ex-petit ami était des deux bords ?

— Je voulais juste te le dire en personne, tu sais que les rumeurs à Poudlard vont bon train et… je ne veux pas que tu crois que je me sois moqué de toi, lui expliqua-t-il en guettant la moindre réaction de la jeune fille.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Marsh.

Surprise après avoir prononcé ces mots, Juliette se rendit compte qu'ils étaient encore ensemble la dernière fois où elle l'avait appelé par son surnom. Pour dissimuler sa gêne, et celle de Marshall, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, pas très sûre de savoir comment réagir face à cette révélation. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, James était toujours en train de les regarder et à la façon dont il se pinçait les lèvres, il se retenait visiblement de rire. De plus en plus énervée à mesure que le temps passait, Juliette salua rapidement Marshall et alla directement à la rencontre de son ami de septième année.

— Tu le savais, affirma-t-elle après lui avoir donner un grand coup de poing sur le bras. Tu le savais et tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

Son verre d'élixir d'euphorie à la main, James éclata cette fois d'un rire franc et sans retenue. Juliette jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule, Marshall avait déjà rejoint son groupe d'amis où Eva faisait de grands gestes, sûrement lancée dans de grandes explications sur son désaccord concernant les plus récents décrets du ministère de la magie, comme la plupart du temps.

— Eh bien… ta fierté en aurait pris un coup et ce n'était pas tellement à moi de te l'avouer, fit James en haussant les épaules, tout sourire.

— Je le prends comme une trahison, commenta Juliette d'un ton faussement boudeur.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne pensais pas que c'était sérieux entre eux, se défendit James, amusé. Un mois après que tu aies rompu avec lui, il retrouvait déjà Winston dans la Salle de Bains des Préfets… Je ne savais pas que les Serdaigle étaient aussi, euh… libérés. Surtout pour un Préfet-en-chef…

— QUOI ?

James eut un mouvement de recul, surpris. La musique trop forte empêchait Juliette de réfléchir normalement, mais elle n'avait pas été préparée à de telles confidences ce soir-là. Se sentant terriblement embarrassée à l'idée de s'être trompée sur toute la ligne, elle n'avait que deux envies : celle de ne plus jamais porter de jugements hâtifs sur les gens qu'elle croyait connaître et surtout, une irrépressible envie de se cacher aux yeux de tous. Pourtant, c'était inutile. Personne ne leur prêtait attention dans leur coin de la pièce. James se mit à contempler un groupe de Poufsouffle, essentiellement composé des amis de Collins, et d'Audrey elle-même. Ils dansaient et paraissaient passer la meilleure soirée de leur vie. James se mit à porter un certain intérêt au fond de son verre, l'air un peu plus maussade.

— Tu regrettes ? lui demanda prudemment Juliette, qui avait remarqué son changement radical d'humeur.

James leva les yeux vers elle, comme si elle lui avait posé une question piège.

— Non, répondit-il d'une voix assez forte pour qu'elle l'entende. C'est juste que… c'est moi qui ai voulu tout arrêter et regarde nous aujourd'hui. Audrey va de l'avant, elle profite et moi… je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

Déconcertée, Juliette ressentit un malaise. Ce malaise qu'elle avait ressenti la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé ensemble. James triturait les bords de son verre nerveusement, jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs à la jeune fille comme s'il hésitait à lui parler ouvertement. Juliette déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi leurs rapports étaient-ils devenus si compliqués ces derniers temps ?

— Je vais rater mes ASPICS, avoua enfin James au prix d'un effort insurmontable. Et je ne crois pas avoir envie de faire quoi que se soit pour changer la donne.

— Tu es sérieux ? s'exclama-t-elle sans cacher sa surprise. Pourquoi tu aurais envie de gâcher tes études ? L'année n'est même pas terminée, et tu as toujours eu des facilités !

— Des facilités… elles s'entretiennent, tu sais. Et je n'ai plus envie de faire plaisir à tout le monde, répliqua James avec rage en posant son verre rempli d'élixir sur une caisse où s'entassaient déjà plusieurs verres vides.

Juliette le regarda faire sans avoir la moindre réaction. Il renversa même la moitié de son verre dans la précipitation.

— Neville m'a convoqué à la rentrée, lui dit-il d'un ton amer. Il va forcément en avoir parlé à mes parents d'ici là, et je n'ai juste plus envie d'être ce gosse parfait à qui tout lui réussit. Je ne veux pas de tout ça.

Silencieuse, Juliette continuait de l'observer alors qu'il s'intéressait de nouveau à elle, plantant ses yeux noisette dans les siens.

— Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai rien dit à propos de l'attaque ? Je ne veux pas devenir auror ou un joueur de Quidditch renommé. Je ne veux pas être ce que tout le monde attend de moi… tout comme tu n'as pas envie de devenir comme ces sorciers chiants et coincés. A Poudlard, tu as la chance d'être loin d'eux, et je ne peux pas te retirer ta liberté.

Alors que la fête battait son plein autour d'eux, Juliette sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ses instants de joie procurés par la potion s'étaient définitivement envolés. Penser à sa famille lui serra le coeur et la pointe de rancoeur qu'elle avait ressenti après avoir remis le sujet Darcy Adamson à l'ordre du jour se fit plus oppressante. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire à James pour lui apporter du réconfort… elle-même savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire : juste vivre avec le fait qu'on était différent et s'y faire. Rien d'autre.

— Tu veux sortir d'ici ? lui proposa-t-elle d'un seul coup.

James fronça les sourcils. La sixième année s'impatienta. S'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à prouver à personne, alors que faisait-il encore ici, à cette fête ? Même Fred avait décrété ne pas se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante au vu de leur impopularité grandissante. Et il suffisait de regarder autour de soi pour se rendre compte que personne ne leur prêtait attention, comme s'ils n'étaient devenus que des parasites dans cette école. N'était-ce pas ce que James voulait, en fin de compte ?

— Si on nous voit sortir tous les deux, ça va encore… commença-t-il d'un ton las.

— Arrête de penser à ça, le coupa Juliette balayant sa remarque d'un revers de la main. Toi et moi savons ce qu'il en est, pas vrai ? C'est ce qui importe, pas le reste. Pas même les autres.

Dans ses pensées, James fixa Juliette un long moment, ce qui mit cette dernière dans une position d'inconfort. Puis il lui sourit finalement. Juliette se vit enfin rassurée et prête à décamper d'ici. Le septième année prit un air conspirateur et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence :

— Direction les cuisines. J'ai envie d'une tarte à la mélasse. Entière.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce-que je fabrique ici, nom d'un Scroutt à pétard ? ».

Il était plus de minuit désormais. Dans la Cabane Hurlante, tout le monde était dans un état euphorique et plus particulièrement au rez-de-chaussée où l'ambiance festive se manifestait par les corps qui dansaient, s'entrechoquaient et se mouvaient au rythme endiablé de la musique. Pourtant, à l'étage, on ne percevait que les basses assourdies qui faisaient légèrement trembler les murs et voleter la poussière qui s'accumulait au fil du temps. Ce soir, personne ne doutait du fait que la Cabane Hurlante hurlerait toute la nuit.

Rose avait peur. Si elle détestait avoir à se l'avouer à elle-même, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver entre ses couvertures au fond de son lit. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle fasse demi-tour maintenant, comme la dernière des peureuses. Une peureuse, c'était ainsi qu'elle se qualifiait. Souvent, elle se demandait pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Gryffondor, elle, la petite fille qui tremblait comme une feuille dès qu'elle entendait un bruit étranger tout proche d'elle, ou bien même la jeune fille qu'elle était maintenant et qui avait honteusement peur de la nuit.

Ce soir là, Rose n'avait pas peur que pour elle. Elle n'avait pas vu Albus depuis le tout début de la soirée et Juliette avait mystérieusement disparu peu de temps après lui. Après avoir laissé échapper quelque chose avec Andrea, Rose ne pouvait se résoudre à ce qu'il leur arrive quelque chose de grave. Pourtant, une pensée la rassura : elle n'avait pas lâché Maisie Lloyd de sa surveillance aiguisée et elle s'apprêtait même à faire une séance de spiritisme en sa compagnie.

« Qu'est-ce-que je fabrique ici, nom d'un Scroutt à pétard ? », se répétait-elle depuis environ cinq bonnes minutes.

Assise en tailleur sur le parquet sale, Rose regardait avec beaucoup d'appréhension chacun de ses camarades qui avaient formé un cercle au milieu de ce qui était une chambre. Un lourd lit à baldaquins avait été repoussé dans un coin de la pièce, laissant des traces sur le sol poussiéreux. La seule chose qui empêchait le coeur de Rose de s'emballer et de faire une crise cardiaque était la présence de ses amis de Serpentard : à côté d'elle, Scorpius Malefoy s'ennuyait et s'amusait à glisser un ongle dans une rainure de parquet. En face d'elle, Will Leighton était assis à côté de Maisie Lloyd qui parlait avec entrain à Carlton. Le Gryffondor avait d'ailleurs finit par se teindre la peau d'une jolie couleur violette et lui retirait toute crédibilité.

Leur mission était simple, même s'il avait fallu passer la soirée à convaincre Leighton de l'aider sans qu'il n'ait à se poser de questions. Voler une baguette magique n'était pas un plan si diabolique que cela, après tout.

— Comment ça, tu n'as jamais remarqué que Binns avait un pantalon de pyjama ? s'esclaffait Audrey Collins, assise de l'autre côté de Rose.

— Eh bien, j'arrive tout le temps en retard et je le vois toujours assis, répliqua Kelly, l'une de ses amies de Poufsouffle.

Rose tenta de se remémorer la tenue de son professeur d'histoire de la magie et ne remarqua pas tout de suite le regard insistant de Malefoy porté sur elle.

— Weasley…

La Gryffondor sursauta.

— Qu'attends-tu de Maisie ? lui demanda-t-il lentement, les yeux plissés.

— J'ai juste besoin de lui parler, en sécurité, chuchota-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille de l'autre côté du cercle.

— Donc tu penses qu'elle est dangereuse ?

Ce fut au tour de Rose de plisser les yeux et de se méfier de lui. Il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement en se défiant du regard, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ne baisse les armes et s'intéresse de nouveau à la rainure de parquet entre eux.

— Je suppose que tu as raison…

Intriguée, Rose voulut en apprendre plus quant à sa réponse nébuleuse mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Maisie Lloyd venait de réclamer le silence, un aura de leader se dégageant d'elle comme si on n'avait attendu qu'elle pour entamer leur session. A la réflexion, Rose se demanda même si cette séance de spiritisme n'avait pas été son idée à elle, et non celle de Carlton. Le Gryffondor sortit sa baguette magique de sa robe de sorcier et murmura un Nox à peine audible. Aussitôt, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir. Collins se mit à changer de position puis une bougie apparut au centre de leur cercle. Rose croisa alors le regard joueur de Leighton qui haussa un sourcil à son attention.

— Qui a déjà appelé les morts, ici ? Personne ? Oh allez… je l'ai même fait avec ma voisine moldue, s'exaspéra Maisie.

— Vous aviez réussi ? hésita Collins, mal à l'aise.

— Amy a pleuré pendants des jours et des jours, raconta Maisie en souriant à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Scorpius marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe mais la sixième année brune enchaina, ne laissant l'opportunité à personne de prendre la parole. Amusé, Carlton regardait la jeune fille avec le petit sourire goguenard qui lui était propre. Rose déglutit, s'il n'y avait pas eu son plan de lui arracher des révélations, elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans cette pièce. Et cette fille… elle la mettait complètement mal à l'aise. Le peu de lumière la rendait encore plus inquiétante en accentuant les ombres de son visage et en lui faisant un maquillage très prononcé et sombre au niveau des yeux.

— Tout le monde sait que la Cabane Hurlante a eu ses horreurs… poursuivit Maisie qui captait l'attention de son auditoire. Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps a utilisé cet endroit. Tu es au courant de ceci, Scorp' ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr que…

— Bien sûr que tu le sais, tu as vu ton héritage ? le coupa-t-elle sans cérémonie.

Il y eut des murmures autour du cercle et Rose jura avoir entendu Audrey Collins dire « quel culot ! » à son amie. De plus en plus gênée à mesure que le temps passait, Rose se retenait de ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Imperturbable, Malefoy ne changea pas d'expression mais il avait une posture beaucoup trop raide pour être normale. Rose ressentit instantanément un élan de compassion pour lui. On lui avait fait tellement de remarques et de reproches vis à vis des choix de sa famille…

— Quelqu'un d'important est mort ici, entre ces murs. Vous avez entendu parler de Severus Rogue ? Il a été un des professeurs les plus détestés de son époque, expliqua Maisie en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à Rose. Voldemort l'a tué ici, il y a vingt-cinq ans. Et on va entrer en contact avec lui.

Rose ressentit des sueurs froides le long de l'échine quand elle vit le sourire naturel de Maisie. Comment pouvait-elle éprouver du plaisir alors qu'elle-même détestait les histoires d'horreur au plus haut point ? Néanmoins, Rose fut distraite de son effroi par Carlton qui s'était levé pour disposer une sorte de poussière tout autour d'eux avant de revenir à sa place et de prendre la main de Maisie qui encouragea tout le monde à faire de même. Lorsque Rose se résolut à prendre celle d'Audrey Collins à contrecoeur, elle échangea un regard gêné avec Scorpius quand elle prit la main qu'il lui proposait. Le visage rouge, Rose reporta son attention vers Maisie. Ses boucles anglaises retombaient avec harmonie sur les côtés de son visage. Tout était étudié avec soin chez elle.

— C'est à la base de la magie, leur expliqua Maisie dans un silence d'outre-tombe. Fermez vos yeux et écoutez juste le son de ma voix. Je vais vous guider, nous sommes puissants tous ensemble.

Formelle à ce sujet, il était hors de question que Rose ferme les yeux dans la même pièce que Maisie Lloyd. Mais une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle croisa les yeux bleus de Maisie et déglutissant avec grand peine, Rose clot ses paupières. Dans sa main droite, elle sentit Scorpius resserrer la sienne, ce qui la rassura autant qu'elle se sentit embarrassée.

— Avant que nous puissions utiliser nos baguettes magiques, et bien avant leur création, la magie existait déjà en nous. Nous, les sorciers. On la contrôlait mal, et nos humeurs régissaient la façon dont on pouvait l'utiliser. Des accidents arrivaient souvent, et des personnes nées moldues se découvraient des pouvoirs magiques en provoquant des catastrophes irréparables. La magie peut être imprévisible si on ne la maîtrise pas, ou mal. Notre magie est ce que nous en faisons. Mais l'essence même de la magie, elle, ne change pas.

Les paupières prêtes à papillonner, Rose se retenait de ne pas ouvrir les yeux en grand. Maisie lui faisait clairement peur avec sa voix douce mais savamment contrôlée. Les battements de son coeur étaient erratiques et battaient plus vite que la mesure de la musique au rez-de-chaussée. Elle sentait comme un courant d'air frais dans son dos, donnant la chair de poule à sa nuque dégagée.

— Chaque personne est unique et utilise la magie à son escient, nous créons chacun notre propre manuel de la magie qui guide nos choix futurs et passés. Tout le monde laisse une trace magique personnelle, quelque part en ce monde, car chaque sorcier a une identité magique qui lui est propre. On peut la matérialiser en utilisant ce manuel… si unique à chacun. Nous n'avons pas besoin de baguette pour pratiquer la magie, elle est là, partout et nulle part à la fois. On peut retrouver Rogue, et n'importe qui d'autre.

A travers ses paupières fermées, Rose sentit que la flamme de la bougie avait été soufflée. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Maisie ne parlait plus de sa voix douce pourtant piquante, et plus personne ne faisait le moindre mouvement. La poitrine de Rose se soulevait précipitamment au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Elle avait terriblement envie de sortir ici et mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et cette fille démoniaque… A côté d'elle, elle sentait le souffle régulier de Collins qui visiblement parvenait à mieux gérer son stress qu'elle. Rose se calqua alors sur la respiration de la Poufsouffle.

Quand elle calma enfin sa crise de panique grandissante, Rose ferma à nouveau lentement les yeux dans le silence qui se poursuivait inlassablement. A nouveau, elle sentit le courant d'air frais comme si la fenêtre avait été ouverte alors que cette dernière était close et condamnée. Les mains de Rose étaient devenues moites, mais elle se rassura en se disant que Scorpius et Collins devaient être dans le même état qu'elle, à attendre quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Pourquoi donc Maisie ne parlait plus ?

Le courant d'air s'arrêta et Rose se concentra les bruits qu'on pouvait entendre à l'étage du dessous. Les cris d'allégresse par-dessus la musique la réconfortaient : ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette horrible maison. Peut-être même que Juliette ou Albus étaient de retour et qu'elle aurait une bonne raison de leur faire la morale une fois qu'elle les aurait retrouvés. Puis elle se figea quand elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Pétrifiée, Rose broya les mains de Scorpius et d'Audrey dans les siennes, ne sachant que faire.

— Aouch, fit la Poufsouffle.

Quelqu'un était là, derrière elle, Rose en était persuadée. Son coeur s'emballait à un rythme effrayant, chaque seconde défilant avec une lenteur abominable le temps qu'elle prenne sa décision. Scorpius bougeait à ses côtés, tout en essayant de desserrer la pression de la main de Rose dans la sienne. La Gryffondor tremblait, elle n'avait jamais autant tremblé de toute sa vie.

Quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, tout se passa très vite : elle se mit à hurler en se débattant avant de se mettre à chercher sa baguette magique. Incapable de la trouver avec des mains qui refusaient de répondre à ses ordres, elle bouscula quelques personnes dans la direction qu'elle croyait être la porte de sortie. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur son visage.

— Rose ! l'appela une voix masculine.

Puis, tout à coup, la lumière se ralluma dans la pièce et tous se demandaient ce qui venait de se passer. Audrey Collins avait de grands yeux exorbités et pas très loin, Scorpius Malefoy semblait tout aussi perdu.

— Rose, ça va ? lui demanda Will Leighton qui s'était approché au plus vite.

Rose secoua la tête de droite à gauche, encore sous le choc.

— Je crois qu'ils ont voulu te faire une blague, lui confia-t-il, inquiet.

Rose regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait le Serpentard où Carlton et Maisie Lloyd riaient aux éclats devant l'état de la jeune fille. Elle sentit son coeur tomber au fond de sa poitrine. Comment avaient-ils pu se jouer d'elle ? Se sentant plus humiliée que jamais, Rose se redressa mais ne prit pas la fuite comme elle avait voulu le faire quelques secondes auparavant. Elle ne pouvait pas leur donner cette satisfaction. Alors elle s'essuya brièvement les joues et défia du regard Maisie Lloyd, révoltée contre elle. Elle la détestait du plus profond de son être.

En remarquant son regard insistant, Maisie dit un mot à Carlton avant de rejoindre William Leighton et Rose, en ignorant les questions de ceux qui l'interpelaient au passage. Les poings étroitement serrés, Rose tenta de calmer sa respiration qui n'était toujours pas revenue à la normale.

— Alors Weasley, tu as aimé notre expérience du paranormal ? Et notre poudre matérialisante ?

— Tu es folle, Lloyd, répliqua Rose avec le plus d'assurance possible.

— Peut-être, mais mes plans fonctionnent, pas les tiens.

Rose blêmit. Ainsi, Maisie savait qu'elle avait voulu l'approcher…

— La prochaine fois que tu veux savoir quelque chose, adresse-toi directement à moi, lui dit-elle doucement en se rapprochant d'elle. Pas la peine d'utiliser des stratagèmes minables.

Leighton fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas précisément de quoi il retournait. Maisie était désormais si proche de Rose que cette dernière pouvait sentir son souffle frais sur son visage, mais elle ne flancha pas. La Serpentard parla alors d'une voix si basse que personne d'autre que les deux étudiantes de sixième année n'auraient pu entendre :

— Oui, c'est moi qui ai attaqué Potter et Hardy.


	25. Le temps confirme l'amitié

Hello ! Lentement mais sûrement, comme dirait l'autre. Merci à **EllieFowl** , **Barbiemustdie** , **Joy** et **Kervana** pour vos reviews. Joy, si ça te fait plaisir de lire l'un de mes chapitres, il en est de même quand je lis tes reviews ! Cameron va sûrement approfondir sa théorie, il n'aime pas tellement rester en place... En attendant, nouveau chapitre et peut-être de nouvelles réponses. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

— Hé Lotus, tu baves.

Rose se réveilla en sursaut. Éblouie par la lumière matinale qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres de la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle mit du temps avant d'ajuster sa vision brouillée au visage frais et reposé de son cousin Fred Weasley. D'un geste mal coordonné, elle s'essuya brutalement la joue en constatant avec horreur qu'elle s'était endormie sur un canapé en attendant le retour de ses amis la nuit précédente. Aussitôt, le souvenir de la soirée à la Cabane Hurlante lui revint en mémoire et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs. Elle venait de passer la nuit la plus éprouvante et la plus longue de toute sa vie.

— Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Fred en remarquant les cernes sur son visage. Ne me dis pas que tu as abusé de l'élixir, d'après ce que j'ai entendu Carlton avait ajouté un ingrédient spécial et lui seul le connaissait. Je suis nul en potions mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas lui faire confiance à ce niveau…

Penché au dessus d'elle, Fred était parti dans un long monologue pendant lequel Rose se redressa, ne prêtant qu'une infime attention à ce que lui racontait son cousin. Dans la salle commune, des petits groupes commençaient déjà à se former. Le matin, un bon nombre d'étudiants attendaient que leurs amis respectifs descendent de leurs dortoirs. Aussi Rose jeta alors un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre : il lui restait une heure avant le début de son cours d'étude des moldus.

— Tu as vu Juliet, ou Al ?

— Je n'ai pas croisé grand monde, répondit Fred en haussant les épaules. Il n'y a que Troy qui est rentré au dortoir cette nuit.

Rose se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle était exténuée, frigorifiée, et extrêmement inquiète. Et s'il était effectivement arrivé quelque chose à ses amis ? Et si Maisie n'avait été qu'un leurre afin de détourner son attention ? Rose tenta de se calmer et de garder des pensées rationnelles et cohérentes. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose.

— … j'ai dit à Roxanne qu'on déjeunerait ensemble, tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux, c'est notre jour pancakes, poursuivait Fred, l'air toujours aussi inquiet face aux traits tirés de sa cousine.

— Oui, oui, marmonna-t-elle rapidement. Peux-tu aller jeter un oeil dans le dortoir d'Al ? J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir s'il est là-haut.

Fred acquiesça lentement devant visage grave de Rose. Aussitôt, la jeune fille bondit sur ses pieds et tourna les talons en manquant de faire tomber un deuxième année qui eut le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre lorsque arrivée au bon étage, elle ralentit son rythme, essoufflée. Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle poussa la porte de son dortoir et qu'elle trouva le lit tiré aux quatre épingles de Juliette. Rose frissonna. Il faisait toujours frais le matin dans cette pièce, d'où son habitude à traîner sous les couvertures et avoir un mal fou à se lever.

— Rose, la salua Victoria d'une voix ensommeillée, qui venait visiblement de se réveiller.

— Tu as vu Juliet ?

— Non ! Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait quitté la cabane avec James Potter, ils sont peut-être toujours ensemble.

Rose fronça les sourcils. Puis elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir et sursauta. Elle portait toujours cet affreux uniforme violet et elle dut admettre que la couleur ne lui allait pas du tout au teint. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur ses cheveux roux emmêlés. Il fallait vraiment remédier à son apparence négligée avant qu'elle ne remette un pied dehors. Rose fonça alors sur son armoire et se mit à fouiller dans ses affaires soigneusement pliées pour retirer des vêtements propres. Derrière elle, Victoria Finnigan s'était levée et s'étirait longuement en faisant de grands gestes compliqués.

— On s'est fait attraper par Rusard, commenta la jeune fille brune pour entamer la conversation. On rentrait tranquillement avec Kenny et puis il a fallu que ça tombe sur nous… Peeves nous a suivis sur tout le chemin du retour. Quelle chance, n'est-ce-pas ? En retenue dès le retour à Poudlard…

Cependant, Rose n'était pas d'humeur à lui faire la conversation et lui claqua la porte de la salle de bains au nez sans plus d'explication.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Rose était plantée au milieu du hall d'entrée, le regard perdu sur les guirlandes de Noël entortillées autour de la rambarde du grand escalier. Elle avait mis tellement peu de temps dans sa préparation matinale qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de sécher ses cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau, trop nerveuse à l'idée de retrouver ses amis. Sa position dans le hall était stratégique : peu importe où ils étaient, Rose était certaine que ni Albus ni Juliette ne rateraient un seul cours. Aussi, Juliette ne pouvait pas commencer une journée sans son petit déjeuner copieux et Albus était impossible à approcher tant qu'ils n'avait pas bu son café au lait du matin.

De nombreux groupes d'élèves la regardaient curieusement alors qu'ils se rendaient à la Grande Salle et se mettaient à presser le pas lorsqu'elle leur jetait des regards noirs. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire de même avec le nouveau venu tout droit sorti des cachots, Rose se figea en reconnaissant Cameron Lloyd, la démarche décontractée. Il ne sembla la remarquer qu'au moment où il passa à sa hauteur, se sentant presque forcé à lui sourire devant l'air insistant de la Gryffondor. Depuis que lui et Juliette s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, et malgré ses réticences à son sujet, Rose ne savait jamais quoi faire quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs de Poudlard : le saluer, le provoquer en duel ou tout simplement l'ignorer ?

Rose le regarda s'éloigner, plongée dans ses pensées. Devrait-elle utiliser la manière forte avec lui et lui arracher des réponses comme elle aurait pu le faire avec Maisie ?

— Weasley ! Que fais-tu ici ?

C'était Leighton, accompagné de sa bande de Serpentard de sixième années dont Malefoy et Parker qui suivaient la majorité des cours de Rose.

— J'attends les imbéciles qui me servent d'amis, se renfrogna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

— Si tu parles de Hardy et Potter, ils sont dans la Grande Salle, l'informa Zane Parker en se retenant de rire.

Rose se redressa pour se donner une contenance et ne pas paraître stupide. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur ? Rose garda les yeux rivés sur William, le seul qui visiblement n'avait pas envie de rire.

— Je suis un peu… perturbée, se justifia Rose, le menton en l'air.

— Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? hésita Leighton en s'approchant d'elle de façon à ce que personne ne les entende. Tu es partie tellement vite hier soir que…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa-t-elle de répliquer devant les yeux gris et inquiets de Leighton. Je veux juste éviter de penser à ce qui est arrivé, et oublie ce que je t'ai demandé.

William grimaça, l'air de ne pas être d'accord avec les paroles de la jeune fille, tandis que Scorpius Malefoy les avait rejoints avec la discrétion qui le caractérisait.

— Personne n'est naïf, lui confia alors Leighton d'un ton sévère en cherchant l'approbation de Scorpius. On sait qu'il y a eu une attaque dans la forêt interdite. Ce n'est pas surprenant que tout le monde à Poudlard soit à cran ces derniers temps…

Rose se mit à tortiller nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux trempés entre ses doigts. Leighton et Malefoy avaient l'air d'en savoir bien plus qu'ils ne le laissaient croire et ce n'était pas surprenant quand on savait que c'était Andrea qui avait quitté Poudlard suite à la première attaque de la forêt interdite. Que savaient-ils au juste ? Menaient-ils l'enquête comme elle, Juliette et Albus ?

— Tu peux prévenir Hardy que nous venons quelques jours voir Andrea pendant les vacances, la prévint Scorpius. Si tu peux venir aussi, on pourrait parler plus… librement. Les murs ont des oreilles ici.

— Oh. En fait, je pars en vacances avec mes parents et mon frère.

— J'aimerais bien partir aussi. Où est-ce-que vous allez ? lui demanda Malefoy en penchant la tête.

— Eh bien… soupira Rose. Officiellement, nous allons découvrir l'Islande. Officieusement, il se trouve que ma mère a déjà prévu de passer deux jours chez Miranda Boothby pour la convaincre réintégrer le Magenmagot. Tu en as probablement entendu parler, Leighton, elle est trop effrayée à l'idée de retourner travailler après son altercation avec les Gobelins.

Leighton approuva d'un hochement de tête.

— Elle soutenait ce groupe de banquiers sorciers qui voulait s'implanter sur le Chemin de Traverse, expliqua Will à Scorpius. Cette histoire est ridicule, combien de temps va-t-il falloir que leur monopole dure ? Maudits soient les Gobelins…

— Ils défendent juste ce qui leur appartient.

— J'ai bien peur de t'annoncer que nous sommes en désaccord, miss Weasley, lui répondit Will avec un clin d'oeil.

Sa mère, Shantae Leighton, était l'une des membres du Magenmagot au sein du département de la justice magique et Hermione Granger-Weasley avait eu de nombreuses occasions de la côtoyer dans son travail. Ainsi, Rose avait été amenée à rencontrer William en dehors de Poudlard, parfois au ministère de la Magie quand sa mère les y emmenaient son frère et elle, ou lors de dîners formels qui ennuyaient Rose et Hugo. Rose s'était ainsi faite une tout autre image de Will : son père était un barrister moldu aux abonnés absents, sa mère une sorcière à l'allure altière et bien qu'elle semblait porter un amour indéniable à ses enfants, elle ne semblait pas remarquer que les deux frères s'en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait William ou Alec, Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer Hugo dans ses bras en remerciant le ciel qu'ils ne se tirent pas dans les pattes tous les deux.

Alors si Juliette lui reprochait subrepticement d'être amie avec lui, Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion à son égard. Quelque part, elle comprenait comment Andrea Hardy avait pu enterrer la hache de guerre avec lui malgré son caractère taquin et insupportable. Will était quelqu'un de très loyal et dévoué avec ses amis proches, une qualité qui l'avait presque envoyé à Poufsouffle. Rose se souvenait vaguement d'un gamin aux cheveux châtains clairs, l'air assuré, qui avait attendu plus de cinq minutes sous le Choixpeau avant que celui ne se décide à l'envoyer à Serpentard.

— Essaie de profiter de tes vacances, alors, lui dit-il finalement.

Will fit un signe à ses amis derrière lui de le suivre en direction des étages. Rose les regarda partir, avant que Scorpius ne revienne vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Je te garde une place pour le cours d'études de moldus ?

Incapable de sortir le moindre mot à cause de la stupéfaction, Rose se contenta de hocher la tête, surprise, sous les sifflements moqueurs de Zane Parker qui avait entendu leur conversation. Nullement embarrassé, Scorpius Malefoy parut satisfait et rejoignit ses amis de Serpentard en montant les marches quatre à quatre. Rose mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et tourna les talons, bien décidée à montrer à Juliette et Albus de quel bois elle se chauffait.

Lorsque Rose passa les portes de la Grande Salle, elle fut assaillie par les odeurs de toasts grillés et par la rumeur des conversations. Avec une pointe de crainte, elle inspecta du coin de l'oeil la table des Serpentard où Maisie se détacha tout de suite des autres avec son teint de porcelaine et son sourire étincelant. L'espace d'un instant, elle ressentit des frissons la parcourir et se mit à chercher des têtes brunes assis à la table des Gryffondor, ce qui ne manqua pas : légèrement à l'écart des autres, elle repéra Juliette, Albus et James. Rose serra les poings et se dirigea à grands pas pressés dans leur direction. Quand elle débarqua aux côtés d'Albus, elle remarqua instantanément qu'il avait l'air pincé. Pourtant, elle ignora son attitude momentanément et s'adressa à eux sans même prendre la peine de s'asseoir.

— On doit parler, bande d'inconscients.

— Tu tombes bien, Rose ! s'exclama Juliette une fourchette dans la main. Dis à ton cousin que quitter l'équipe de Quidditch serait l'erreur la plus stupide de sa vie ! Franchement je me fiche complètement de comment tu te sens à ce sujet mais on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un joueur maintenant. Il nous reste deux matchs, James, deux matchs !

Coupée dans son élan, Rose fut surprise de les voir en bons termes et s'assit lentement à côté d'Albus, le coeur battant à tout rompre, imaginant une Maisie moqueuse quelques mètres derrière elle. Albus semblait se désintéresser complètement de la conversation des deux Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor et faisait tournoyer sa cuillère à café dans sa tasse.

— Oh, alors tu insinues avoir besoin de moi ? répliqua James en remuant distraitement le contenu de son assiette. Je croyais que tu étais la meilleure ?

— Je le suis, mais on a besoin de trois Poursuiveurs, pas deux. Et tu n'es pas mauvais.

James accueillit sa réponse comme un compliment, tout sourire, alors que Juliette renifla et piqua rageusement sa fourchette dans son oeuf sur le plat. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Rose remarqua le visage de James. Il était couvert de boutons rouges et aux dernières nouvelles, Rose ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état : son cousin avait tendance à faire très attention à son apparence. Une marque sur son visage et c'était la catastrophe.

— Que t'est-il arrivé ? lui demanda-t-elle en ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de James.

— Je croyais qu'on ne voyait rien ? reprocha James en s'adressant à Juliette à côté de lui.

La sixième année prit une mine désolée, l'air de vouloir se faire toute petite. James se mit alors à chercher son reflet dans son verre, l'air concentré. La mâchoire étroitement serrée, Rose ne tint plus :

— Avant que l'un d'entre vous n'ouvre la bouche à nouveau, quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de me dire ce que vous avez fabriqué cette nuit ? Je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez, j'ai attendu toute la nuit votre retour, et rien, personne ! Vous imaginez dans quel état je me suis retrouvée au vu de ce qui se passe en ce moment ?

Les têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction, mais Rose ne faiblit pas et garda la tête haute contrairement à Juliette qui se cachait presque derrière la table. A côté d'elle, Albus reprit vigueur et se tourna lentement vers elle, un rictus au visage.

— Ils ont dormi ensemble, lâcha Albus en désignant son frère et Juliette d'un mouvement de tête.

Rose mit quelques secondes à assimiler les paroles d'Albus, puis elle se tourna subitement vers les deux autres.

— Vous avez QUOI ? s'exclama Rose en manquant de renverser une bouteille de jus de citrouille dans son geste.

— Dormi simplement, la coupa James d'un ton agacé avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à Albus. Mais bien sûr, c'est plus difficile à croire que l'irréprochable Albus Severus qui s'est promené toute la nuit en dehors de Poudlard, pas vrai ?

— C'est ce qui s'est passé, je suis sorti, c'est tout, répliqua Albus en fusillant son frère du regard. Tu sais ce que toute l'école pense de vous deux ? Je ne voudrais être à ta place pour rien au monde, Juliet.

Juliette contempla Albus, la mine décomposée, tandis que celui-ci prit une dernière gorgée de son café avant de se lever brutalement, marmonnant quelque chose en rapport avec un cours de potions à réviser. James jeta un dernier coup d'oeil empli de dédain à son frère avant de s'intéresser de nouveau au reflet que lui renvoyait son verre. Préoccupée, Rose avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux rivés sur son amie, attendant une quelconque explication de sa part.

— On a juste passé la soirée dans les cuisines, se justifia Juliette à voix basse en jetant un coup d'oeil à James. Et puis on a été trop fainéants pour remonter à la tour de Gryffondor et une porte est apparue comme par magie. C'est là-bas qu'il a essayé une crème de jour et… euh… voilà.

— Merci, Juliet, ma peau ressemble à une carte d'astronomie.

— Alors il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ? s'assura Rose, méfiante.

— Non ! s'exclamèrent James et Juliette en même temps.

Rose continua à les scruter suspicieusement et prit un petit pain pour s'occuper les mains. C'était le moment de leur avouer ce qu'elle avait appris de Maisie la veille. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, et James méritait de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé avant qu'ils n'aillent voir un professeur et dénoncer Maisie Lloyd. Pourtant, les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche et les voir aussi complices après avoir passé des semaines à s'en vouloir mutuellement, lui fit hésiter à gâcher le petit déjeuner. Rose se détourna d'eux, perdue, et son regard s'aventura à la table des professeurs où elle croisa celui de son professeur de botanique et directeur de maison, Neville Londubat. Il lui adressa un sourire, légèrement sur la réserve, avant de s'intéresser à sa voisine de table, le professeur Tourdesac.

— Je vais faire un détour par l'infirmerie, disait James, sur le départ. Il est hors de question que j'aille en cours dans cet état. A plus tard les gnomes.

Juliette se retint de rire en se cachant derrière son mug fumant. Rose quant à elle n'arrivait pas à rire de la situation. Son coeur s'était de nouveau mis à battre la chamade en regardant le sourire de Juliette. Son amie faisait partie de ces personnes contagieuses qui parvenaient à lui remonter le moral rien qu'en souriant sincèrement.

— Albus n'était pas avec Hopkins, lui révéla-t-elle en posant sa fourchette, tu as une idée de ce qu'il aurait pu faire toute la nuit ?

Rose battit des paupières face à la question de son amie. Cela faisait des jours, voire des semaines, qu'Albus avait un comportement étrange. Il mangeait peu, dormait peu, passait son temps à étudier et il était obsédé par leur enquête. Toutes les fois où Rose avait tenté de l'approcher pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il l'avait ignorée pour mieux se montrer sarcastique et froid par la suite. Rose soupira, et reporta son attention sur Juliette. Ensuite, elle posa ses mains sur la table et s'efforça de ne pas penser aux personnes qui les entouraient.

« Chaque problème en son temps », se dit Rose en insufflant le peu de conviction qu'elle avait en elle dans ses propos.

— J'ai parlé à Maisie, lui annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Un air d'incompréhension traversa le visage de Juliette. Rose prit une profonde inspiration.

— C'était elle.

* * *

— Juliet ! S'il-te-plait, reviens…

L'interpellée n'écouta que d'une oreille les appels de Rose. La colère naissante qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être la rendait imperméable à tout élément extérieur susceptible de la ramener à la raison. Elle devait terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé la veille alors qu'elle était sous l'influence de l'élixir d'euphorie. Seulement maintenant, elle était maîtresse d'elle-même et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir Maisie Lloyd souffrir et payer pour ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir. Quand elle contourna la table des Gryffondor, elle eut tout loisir de se diriger à pas décidés vers celle des Serpentard où Maisie sirotait tranquillement sa tasse de thé.

Ignorant les murmures qu'elle provoquait sur son passage, et même le regard interrogateur de Cameron quand elle passa devant lui, Juliette alla finalement s'asseoir en face de Maisie, se retenant avec grand peine de ne pas la défigurer à l'aide d'un maléfice raté. En s'asseyant parmi les Serpentard, le silence s'imposa à table, lourd et pesant. Maisie contempla la nouvelle arrivée avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Elle reposa sa tasse avec douceur et se pencha légèrement par-dessus la table, ses yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts et ne clignaient pas en regardant la Gryffondor.

Le calme s'éternisa pendant lequel Juliette ressentait le besoin presque irrépressible de glisser sa main dans la poche où se trouvait sa baguette magique. A côté d'elles, on les regardait simplement, mais contrairement à la dernière fois où elle avait mangé à cette table, être l'objet du spectacle ne la dérangeait absolument pas.

— Alors, Juliette, amorça Maisie d'un ton parfaitement calme, Weasley t'a raconté le petit numéro que je lui avais préparé ?

Juliette ne répondit rien, les dents étroitement serrées les unes contre les autres. La main de la Gryffondor s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa poche, touchant du bout des doigts le bois de houx de sa baguette.

— Je pense qu'elle a beaucoup aimé, poursuivit Maisie en se mettant à jouer avec un carré de sucre. Vous les Gryffondor, vous êtes tellement manipulables et naïfs. De vrais gamins, dans tous les sens du terme. Il suffit de voir Weasley avec son ex… n'importe qui se serait rendu à l'évidence qu'il la trompait depuis bien longtemps. Pas vrai, Southgate ?

Daniel Southgate ricana sombrement pour approuver Maisie. Cette dernière, satisfaite, se tourna de nouveau vers Juliette qui avait l'impression de vibrer tellement l'envie de lui sauter au cou était forte. Ses doigts s'étaient resserrés sur le manche de sa baguette et s'y accrochait comme si sa baguette magique était la seule chose qui puisse la retenir de ne pas l'égorger à mains nues. Entre les doigts de Maisie, le cube de sucre se brisa.

— Et bien sûr, reprit Maisie dont le sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres pleines. Tu es l'une des meilleures, Juliet. La crème de la crème. Qui aurait pu imaginer que mon frère puisse sortir avec toi ? Je suppose que c'est parce que c'est si facile de jouer avec toi, comme avec tous tes imbéciles d'amis que tu aimes tant.

Juliette s'efforça de garder son sang froid. Son poing n'avait jamais été aussi serré de toute sa vie autour de sa baguette. Ce moment n'était même pas comparable à la confrontation qu'elle avait eue quelques mois auparavant avec Audrey Collins. Collins, elle pouvait s'en moquer. Pas Maisie Lloyd.

— En toute modestie, je dois avouer que ma comédie dédiée à Rosie chérie n'était pas la meilleure. Tu veux connaître mon coup de maître ?

Maisie marqua une pause pendant laquelle Juliette ne baissa pas les yeux, continuant le la défier du regard dans le silence le plus complet. La Serpentard recula légèrement et sourit à l'intention de ses amis autour d'elles qui ne lâchaient pas une miette de leur rencontre.

— Un décor arboré et une ambiance hivernale à faire grelotter de froid deux personnages courageux mais empotés… Et pour parfaire la soirée, un peu de sang. Tu imagines la scène, ou bien est ce que ça titille quelque chose dans ta mémoire, Hardy ?

— _Coctum !_

Le maléfice eut l'effet d'une bombe dans toute la Grande Salle. Un silence d'outre-tombe s'imposa parmi toutes les tables. La Serpentard perdit son sourire et plaqua ses mains sur son visage qui se déformait. Juliette s'était levée, la baguette rivée sur elle, et contemplait avec une certaine jouissance le visage de Maisie Lloyd devenir rouge écarlate et gonfler. Cependant, la poussée d'adrénaline qu'elle avait ressentie commença à disparaître lorsqu'elle remarqua le rictus mauvais du dénommé Daniel Southgate qui avait plongé sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa propre baguette.

Juliette eut tout juste le temps de voir du mouvement du côté de la table des professeurs que le Serpentard brandissait déjà sa baguette et s'exclama :

— _Conjonctivis !_

— Non ! s'écria Maisie, dont le visage avait doublé de volume. Elle est à moi !

Presque totalement aveugle, Juliette trébucha sur un sac posé au sol et tomba entre la table des Serpentard et celle des Serdaigle. Ses yeux lui brûlaient à tel point qu'elle ne contrôla pas les larmes qui s'étaient mises à rouler sur ses joues. Alors qu'elle sentait le monde s'agiter autour d'elle, elle ne se laissa cependant pas aller : au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Un effort qui fut vainement récompensé jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille sente qu'on la prenait par sa main libre.

— Ne bouge pas, je vais essayer un contre-sort, lui dit Cameron d'un ton pressé.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent tandis que Juliette ne se fiait qu'à son audition en essayant d'occulter la brûlure incandescente dans ses yeux. Autour d'eux, c'était un réel capharnaüm de voix et de railleries que Juliette était incapable d'identifier. Pourtant, au bout de quelques instants, la douleur s'évapora lentement, ne subsistant que des picotements très désagréables mais qui lui permettaient enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou dans sa vision mais elle parvenait à distinguer des formes, celle de Cameron d'abord, puis ensuite le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour de Maisie de l'autre côté de la table.

— Laissez-moi ! se débattait une Maisie défigurée en donnant de violents coups de coude aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Allez Hardy, montre-nous que tu es capable de te battre, au moins une fois dans ta vie !

Poussée par son animosité envers la Serpentard, Juliette se releva en basculant légèrement.

— Juliet, marmonna Cameron. Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter ensuite. Elle cherche seulement à te déstabiliser…

Juliette considéra sa baguette dans sa main, et la vue toujours aussi brouillée, elle la pointa approximativement vers la silhouette vaporeuse de Maisie.

— C'est elle. Depuis le début, Cameron, c'est elle… Andrea, James…

— Ne sois pas stupide, l'implora presque Cameron.

— _Stupéfix !_

Le sort frappa Maisie de plein fouet qui chancela sous sa force. Pourtant, il n'eut pas l'effet escompté : des flammes orangées se dessinèrent sur la tenue de la Serpentard qui poussa un hurlement à donner froid dans le dos. Aussitôt, Cameron lâcha le bras de Juliette et accourut auprès de sa soeur. C'était comme revivre son examen de BUSE où elle avait involontairement enflammé une armure. A l'exception près qu'elle venait de mettre feu à une personne réelle. Les idées confuses, Juliette mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'elle avait mis le feu à Maisie Lloyd. Et elle ne parvenait même pas à se sentir coupable. Comme dans un état second, la jeune fille se fit bousculer tandis que l'on aidait Maisie à coups d'Aguamenti.

— Tu es devenue folle, ma parole ! s'écria Fred Weasley, tout proche d'elle.

— Tu n'as aucune idée de qui est réellement Maisie, intervint Rose qui débarqua à leurs côtés. Bien joué, Juliet, voilà qui va rafraîchir ses ardeurs.

Toujours aussi troublée, Juliette frotta ses yeux endoloris. Rose passa un bras autour de ses épaules alors que la foule les entourait, observant avec un air paniqué ou curieux l'attroupement autour de la Serpentard.

— Rendez-vous dans vos salles de classe respectives, maintenant ! ordonna la vieille chouette d'une voix puissante. Neville, emmenez miss Hardy dans votre bureau, je vous rejoindrais avec miss Lloyd quand on reviendra de l'infirmerie. Quel comportement ! C'est inadmissible ! Et l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie en dehors des salles de cours ?

Juliette ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle s'était fourrée dans de profonds ennuis. Gardant difficilement ses yeux ouverts malgré le contre-sort de Cameron, Juliette se laissa emporter par Rose qui la maintenant toujours, l'air de ne pas vouloir laisser seule. En remontant le flot des élèves jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où se trouvait Neville Londubat, les deux amies eurent droit aux commentaires désobligeants et plaignant la pauvre Maisie qui n'avait rien demandé. Si Juliette n'avait pas été dans cet état second, elle aurait sans doute utilisé le peu de colère qui lui restait pour les faire taire d'un bloclang.

— Nous allons tout vous raconter, dit Rose d'un ton assuré à leur professeur.

Juliette se réveilla brutalement de sa torpeur. Que voulait-elle lui raconter, au juste ? Quand elle la regarda d'un air paniqué, Rose lui fit comprendre de ne rien dire et de lui faire confiance.

— Je l'espère, Rose… répondit Neville en les regardant tour à tour. Attaquer ouvertement Maisie Lloyd était très probablement la chose à éviter à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

Un quart d'heure s'était écoulé depuis le duel improvisé dans la Grande Salle. Neville Londubat avait été très silencieux sur le chemin jusqu'aux serres du parc de l'école. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois arrivés dans son bureau débordant de plantes en tous genres, il avait fait installer les deux jeunes filles sur les deux chaises qui faisaient face à son bureau et s'était empressé de mettre à chauffer de l'eau dans un chaudron. La tête entre les mains, Juliette avait patienté en évitant de se gratter le contour des yeux qui la démangeaient horriblement désormais. Assise à ses côtés, Rose lui frottait le dos dans un geste réconfortant.

— Avant que les autres ne reviennent, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe entre vous et Maisie Lloyd, déclara le professeur de botanique dans le coin de la pièce où il faisait tournoyer le contenu de sa potion.

— Elle est dangereuse, Neville, lui confia-t-elle en ne prenant même pas la peine d'utiliser les formes de politesse. C'est elle qui a attaqué James dans la forêt interdite, elle me l'a dit hier soir. Et… elle a aussi menacé Juliet en début d'année.

Juliette sursauta et ouvrit des yeux rouges et choqués. Londubat se détourna même de l'infusion qu'il préparait pour s'intéresser à ses élèves, l'air sévère et abasourdi.

— Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allés voir un professeur quand c'est arrivé ?

Exaspérée par la question, Juliette plongea à nouveau sa tête entre ses mains, laissant tout loisir à Rose de lui répondre. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être cette petite fille incapable de se défendre au point d'aller demander de l'aide à un professeur. Elle se ridiculisait assez toute seule et elle venait une nouvelle fois de prouver à presque toute l'école qu'elle était presque incapable de jeter un sort convenablement.

— Eh bien, c'était la veille de l'attaque d'Andrea, expliqua vaguement Rose sans réellement savoir où elle voulait en venir. Le temps est passé si vite depuis… Et on pensait… euh… je ne sais pas très bien.

Neville fixa Rose pendant quelques instants, l'air de retourner de ce qu'elle venait de dire dans tous les sens. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Juliette avant de donner un petit coup de baguette en direction du feu. Ensuite, il s'affaira auprès d'une armoire qui contenait une vingtaine de vieilles boîtes contenant des accessoires pour les cours, des produits et des outils destinés à l'entretien. Il en sortit un énorme paquet de coton. Rose suivit avidement tous les gestes de son professeur, attendant avec impatience ce qu'il allait leur dire.

— Et nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que les Lloyd sont responsables de l'amnésie d'Andrea, ajouta Rose pour être sûre de bien marquer son propos.

Le directeur des Gryffondor secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

— Juliet, tu peux les mettre sur tes yeux, ça devrait aider, dit-il posément en s'approchant d'elle avec deux gros morceaux de coton imbibés d'infusion.

Juliette ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et se plaqua les morceaux de coton sur le visage, marmonnant un vague merci. Aussitôt, une odeur de géranium emplit ses narines et elle ne put se retenir de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Neville sourit, légèrement amusé, avant de vite retrouver une mine sérieuse et préoccupée. Il s'assit à moitié sur son bureau, dévisageant les deux jeunes filles tour à tour.

— Rose, c'est important que tu n'accuses personne sans avoir rassemblé de preuve au préalable. Maisie Lloyd va avoir de réels ennuis, je peux te l'assurer et je vais vous soutenir dans votre démarche. Mais n'adresse pas tes accusations envers n'importe qui. Vous n'avez pas toutes les clés en main.

— Vous parlez de Aaron Lloyd, n'est-ce-pas ? s'exclama Juliette d'une voix aiguë en retirant ses cotons subitement.

Leur professeur pinça les lèvres. Juliette avait encore des difficultés à bien le discerner, mais elle sentait qu'elle détenait la vérité face à son absence de réponse. S'il ne le nommait pas, Neville Londubat ne voulait pas qu'elles accusent Aaron Lloyd, le professeur adulé qui visiblement avait des choses à se reprocher. Juliette s'empressa de remettre l'infusion sur ses yeux qui piquaient péniblement, les pensées en pleine ébullition.

— Est-ce-que tu sais ce qu'il cache ? demanda Rose avec appréhension.

Il ignora délibérément sa question et contourna son bureau. Rose le regarda sans comprendre sortir une vieille plume tachetée pour écrire quelque chose qu'elle ne distingua pas à une telle distance. Intriguée, Rose se redressa un peu plus dans le but de lire ce qui était inscrit sur le morceau de parchemin. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lire la moindre lettre, Neville Londubat posa la plume et replia rapidement le morceau de parchemin.

— Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, les pressa Neville en retournant s'appuyer contre son bureau. Je veux juste que vous vous en teniez à Maisie Lloyd, n'impliquez personne d'autre. Compris ? Juliet, je te donne une autorisation pour avoir accès à la Réserve, tu devrais obtenir quelques réponses si tu les veux. C'est important afin de comprendre… certaines choses.

Juliette délaissa ses morceaux de coton et prit le parchemin que lui tendait son professeur. Plus alarmée qu'intriguée, elle parvint à remarquer des rides d'inquiétude qui marquaient son visage. Puis elle baissa ses yeux vers l'autorisation sur laquelle il avait ajouté quelque chose à son attention. Elle se concentra sur l'écriture. 2001. Juliette n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entre le professeur Tourdesac, suivie de près par Maisie Lloyd. Aussitôt, Neville bondit sur place et retourna de l'autre côté du bureau et posa ses mains dessus, l'air anxieux mais déterminé.

— Plus de peur que de mal, annonça Tourdesac en se détournant rapidement du visage de Juliette. Mais cela n'excuse pas votre comportement, à toutes les deux. J'ai besoin d'une explication.

Dans le bureau, la tension était presque palpable. Juliette et Rose s'étaient rapprochées l'une de l'autre et dévisageaient Maisie qui elle-même les défiait du regard. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si le sort raté de Juliette lui avait réellement brûlé la peau, mais il était certain que ses vêtements avaient du en pâtir et pour cause, elle portait une lourde cape noire qui la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Les pointes de ses cheveux avaient roussi. Quand elle le remarqua, Juliette ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qu'elle perdit presque instantanément quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur la personne qui lui inspirait le plus de colère froide et de peur.

— Aaron, ta présence n'est pas requise ici, intervint Neville Londubat, la sanction disciplinaire concerne deux élèves de nos maisons respectives. N'en faisons pas une affaire personnelle.

Au lieu de lui répondre ou de faire demi-tour, Aaron Lloyd se rapprocha de sa fille sous le regard méfiant de la vieille chouette. Un long échange silencieux s'établit entre le père et la fille sans que quiconque n'ait l'audace de les interrompre. Hallucinée, Juliette fixa d'un oeil vague Aaron et Maisie avant de se détourner vers son professeur de botanique. Il était inconcevable qu'il assiste à leurs règlements de compte alors que sa seule présence suffisait à lui couper la respiration. Juliette chercha la main de Rose et s'y agrippa avec force.

— Si tu venais d'apprendre que ta fille s'était faite brûlée vive, que ferais-tu ? demanda posément Aaron, une pointe d'aigreur dans la voix.

Il désigna un coin du bureau de Neville où un cadre photo trônait aux côtés d'un Mimbulus mimbletonia miniature. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il faisait référence à la fille unique du professeur de botanique qui venait d'intégrer Poudlard à la rentrée.

— Et je suis persuadé que miss Weasley a toutes les raisons d'être ici, ajouta Lloyd, sarcastique.

— Exactement, je…

— En réalité, Maisie n'en est pas à son premier acte répréhensible, Aaron, la coupa Neville sans la regarder.

Juliette se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au visage encore boursoufflé de son ennemie de Serpentard qui fixait son père. Maisie était presque méconnaissable avec son teint de poupée qui était devenu rouge et rugueux.

— Très bien, lança Tourdesac en mettant un terme à l'échange entre les deux hommes. Je suggère le retrait des baguettes magiques jusqu'aux vacances, ainsi qu'un mois de retenue pour ce comportement intolérable. Et bien sûr, je retire cinquante points respectivement à Serpentard et à Gryffondor.

— Et j'exige de destituer Maisie de sa fonction de préfète, ordonna Neville d'un ton sans appel.

— _Excusez-moi ?_

Maisie, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le bureau, n'en revenait pas. De son côté, Juliette jubilait. Bientôt, elle ferait passer Gryffondor dans un solde de points négatif et tout Poudlard la détestait, mais Maisie était en position de faiblesse et cela valait toutes ses mésaventures actuelles. Pour la première fois de l'année, elle était déstabilisée et Juliette comptait bien se réjouir du spectacle.

— Raconte à tout le monde comment tu nous a attaqués dans la forêt interdite. C'était tellement préfète de ta part.

Maisie esquissa un geste vers la poche de sa cape avant de s'immobiliser. Elle serra étroitement les lèvres, les yeux brillants, comme si elle était au bord des larmes. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, sauf celui perçant de Aaron Lloyd. Juliette tressaillit mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Puis il se détourna lentement d'elle, l'air impassible.

— Je… j'ai… bafouilla-t-elle. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un animagus et… je ne peux pas… contrôler ma transformation…

— Menteuse ! C'était un acte prémédité ! s'exclama Rose.

— Miss Lloyd, êtes-vous responsable de l'attaque de la forêt interdite ? s'obstina Neville en ignorant les protestations de Rose.

— Maisie, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lloyd d'un ton presque attendri et rassurant.

Maisie leva les yeux vers son père, le considéra quelques secondes, et éclata en sanglots. Des sanglots violents qui soulevaient sa poitrine, de ceux qu'il était impossible d'arrêter. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Neville Londubat échangea un regard alarmé avec Tourdesac qui secoua la tête. Juliette était tout simplement choquée du comportement de la Serpentard : pas plus tard que le matin-même, Maisie était en parfait contrôle de la situation, s'amusait à se jouer d'elle, à conter ses histoires dont elle seule avait le secret. Ce n'était définitivement la Maisie Lloyd qu'elle connaissait. De toute évidence, Rose ne le pensait pas non plus et son amie lui lâcha soudainement la main et se leva, l'air revêche. Le professeur de métamorphose, qui s'était approché de sa fille pour lui serrer l'épaule, se tourna vers Rose.

— De la comédie, c'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire ! cracha-t-elle devant les paires d'yeux qui la fixaient avec surprise. Elle ne peut pas supporter de ne pas être au centre de l'attention, alors elle rabaisse toutes les personnes qui se mettent en travers de son chemin. Vous voulez savoir qui est réellement votre fille, professeur ? Maisie est une manipulatrice de première classe, une menteuse compulsive, personne ne serait surpris d'apprendre que c'est elle qui a rendu Andrea amnésique…

— Je n'ai pas touché à Andrea ! s'écria Maisie entre deux sanglots.

— J'espère que tu garderas des cicatrices à vie, renchérit Juliette devant son visage tuméfié, c'est un aperçu des conséquences irréversibles que tu lui as causé…

— Stop.

La voix posée aux accents autoritaires de Aaron Lloyd imposa un silence entrecoupé par Maisie qui reniflait bruyamment aux côtés de son père.

— Je comprends que Maisie ait pu commettre certaines… erreurs, mais nous ne pourrons pas avancer tant que Weasley et Hardy seront dans cette pièce.

— Je ne pense pas, objecta Juliette en se levant à son tour. Nous sommes directement concernées, et elle doit répondre de ses actes.

Aaron Lloyd s'intéressa de nouveau à elle et la Gryffondor se sentit instantanément minuscule et insignifiante. Malgré le besoin de cligner des yeux, Juliette serra les poings et se s'entêta à se montrer intrépide et débordante de confiance en elle. Même si, intérieurement, elle se sentait de nouveau comme la petite fille qui se faisait lourdement réprimander par sa tante quand elle s'enfuyait de la maison sous sa garde.

— Hardy, je ne crois pas que vous ayez votre mot à dire après vos exploits de ce matin et vos innombrables manquements aux règlements.

— Je n'attaque personne sans raison, et je n'ai jamais effacé la mémoire de quelqu'un…

— Miss Hardy ! s'exclama le professeur Tourdesac, les yeux aussi ronds que ceux d'une chouette.

Les deux Lloyd eurent des réactions tout à fait opposées : Aaron fronça légèrement les sourcils, la dévisageant de son air le plus stoïque, tandis que Maisie se tendit brusquement et la foudroyait sur place. Juliette se sentit ragaillardie, elle voulait qu'ils sachent à quel point elle les détestait et qu'elle ne faiblirait pas. Ils étaient la raison pour laquelle sa soeur avait perdu la mémoire, elle en était certaine.

— Rose, Juliet, je vous contacterais dans la journée, leur annonça lentement Neville en dévisageant chaque partie tour à tour. Nous allons régler ce problème en comité restreint… et je pense que vous avez quelque chose à faire maintenant. Quelque chose de… personnel.

Neville leur lança un regard appuyé et Juliette comprit instantanément.

* * *

— Juliet ! Je te comprends pas ! Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça ? On aurait pu en apprendre beaucoup plus… et maintenant nous sommes de retour dans le noir le plus complet… tu n'as même plus de baguette magique !

Impassible, Juliette marchait trois mètres devant sa meilleure amie, à mi-chemin entre les serres de botanique et le château. Leurs pas crissaient dans la neige et on entendait au loin un groupe de première années crier aux bords du lac gelé. Mais Juliette n'y prêtait pas attention. Son cerveau était déconnecté de toutes les distractions extérieures, elle ne sentait que le morceau de parchemin entre ses doigts dans sa poche. Les réponses, elle les voulait et elle était persuadée que l'indice qui lui avait donné son professeur leur permettrait d'avoir une réponse à leurs nombreuses questions. Des questions en rapport avec les Lloyd.

Sur leur route jusqu'à la bibliothèque, Juliette s'efforça d'ignorer les plaintes de Rose qui désirait ardemment faire demi-tour et entendre la sentence de Maisie. Elle-même aurait aimé voir son expression face aux sanctions dont elle allait écoper, mais la jeune fille pressentait que ce morceau de parchemin et cette date, 2001, était bien plus importante qu'une histoire de vengeance personnelle.

— … tu es stupide, elle méritait qu'on soit là pour la voir descendre de son piédestal, pérorait Rose alors qu'elles étaient arrivées dans le couloir désert et glacial de la bibliothèque.

— Tais-toi, Rose, et écoute-moi bien, ordonna Juliette en poussant la porte. Tu as entendu Londubat tout comme moi. Il a dit qu'il nous manquait une clé pour comprendre certaines choses. Je crois qu'il vient de nous offrir notre réponse sur un plateau d'argent. La réponse dont on a besoin depuis des jours et des jours. C'est forcément relié à Lloyd…

Intriguée, Rose n'ajouta pas un mot en suivant Juliette serpenter entre les rayons à la recherche de Mrs Pince. La bibliothèque était encore vide à cette heure de la matinée, les élèves se trouvant généralement en cours juste après le petit-déjeuner. Les deux filles de Gryfffondor tombèrent finalement sur la vieille bibliothécaire au bout de longues minutes de recherche au cours desquelles elle croisèrent Rebecca Morris qui s'était effacée rapidement après leur avoir souri poliment.

— Nous avons besoin d'avoir accès à la Réserve, annonça Juliette en plaquant l'autorisation sous son nez.

Mrs Pince fronça les sourcils, soupçonneuse.

— Pourquoi vous donnerait-on l'accès aux archives des anciens élèves ? demanda-t-elle après avoir remarqué la date inscrite sur le papier.

— Des anciens élèves ? répéta Juliette.

— Les dossiers sont classés selon la date d'obtention des ASPICs, expliqua Mrs Pince à contrecoeur. Suivez-moi, je vous accorde une demi-heure, pas plus.

Rose et Juliette échangèrent un regard surpris puis suivirent la bibliothécaire. Elle les entraînèrent entre plusieurs rangées d'étagères, puis montèrent un petit escalier qui débouchait sur une porte en bois. Doucement, Mrs Pince l'ouvrit et la pièce qu'ils découvrirent fut une nouvelle partie de la bibliothèque. Si cela était possible, la réserve était un endroit encore plus calme. Tout avait l'air d'être suspendu dans le temps : la poussière flottait lentement dans les airs et les livres débordant des étagères ne semblaient pas avoir été touchés depuis des dizaines d'années. Juliette ressentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos pendant que Pince les menait toujours plus loin au fin fond du lieu.

Une fois arrivées à l'endroit où les archives étaient supposées être, Juliette ressentit un élan de découragement. Des centaines et des centaines de boîtes étaient empilées les unes sur les autres. Cependant, d'un mouvement mou et fatigué, la bibliothécaire fit un geste de sa baguette et une boîte remua au milieu d'une colonne avant de foncer sur les trois personnes présentes dans la Réserve. Mrs Pince la réceptionna tant bien que mal pour la poser finalement sur une table de travail face à une haute fenêtre. Elle leur répéta le temps qu'elle leur accordait pour faire leurs recherches puis s'éclipsa sans un bruit.

— Je dois t'avouer que devant le fait accompli… c'est un peu effrayant.

Rose se mordit la lèvre et s'assit sur la table pendant que Juliette posait ses deux mains sur le couvercle de la boîte. La Gryffondor souffla un bon coup, puis l'ouvrit et constata avec lassitude qu'il contenait au moins une cinquantaine de dossiers scolaires. Pourtant, un coup d'oeil au premier dossier inhiba toutes ses émotions. Juliette arrêta sa main tremblante à mi-chemin jusqu'au dossier qui avait probablement été classé par ordre alphabétique. Neville Londubat lui avait donné cette autorisation, pas à Rose.

Adamson, Darcy. Le dossier était là, bel et bien existant. Sous ses yeux, un pan de la jeunesse de sa mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.

— Cameron avait raison, murmura Juliette dont les battements de son coeur s'étaient mis redoubler d'intensité.

— Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

— La femme qui m'a mis au monde.

— Pardon ?

Juliette l'ignora et retira l'épais dossier scolaire de la boîte. Puis elle le posa sur la table. La respiration saccadée, la Gryffondor ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle paniquait à l'idée d'ouvrir ce dossier. Pourtant, d'une main tremblante, elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Le porte-document comprenait plusieurs liasses de parchemin légèrement vieillis dont les résultats de Darcy à travers les années, plusieurs avis de retenue et d'autres papiers divers concernant les activités extra-scolaires ou des lettres de recommandation de ses professeurs.

Juliette étala les documents sur la table, et se mit à feuilleter les résultats de Darcy pendant que Rose se mettait à fouiller dans la boîte 2001, l'air curieuse. Il semblait que, comme toute sa famille du côté Hardy, sa mère avait été une très bonne élève. Ses résultats avaient été excellents pendant sept ans dans de nombreux domaines : les potions, la métamorphose, l'arithmancie, l'histoire de la magie, les sortilèges et la divination. Le seul cours où elle avait eu des difficultés était la défense contre les forces du Mal.

Interdite, Juliette déglutit avant de consulter d'autres parchemins. Darcy Adamson avait également fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard pendant trois ans au poste de Poursuiveur. Juliette ferma les yeux un instant. Elle s'était toujours imaginé sa mère comme étant un fantôme dont l'ombre planait vaguement autour d'elle. On lui avait déjà fait la remarque qu'elle avait hérité de ses gènes, mais Juliette n'avait jamais rien su d'elle excepté les quelques commentaires que son père lui donnait de leur relation écourtée.

Puis, le coeur serré, Juliette remarqua une photo coincée dans sa liasse de documents et la tira. Sa bouche se fit sèche. Sur la photo, prise dans le parc de Poudlard par une belle journée d'automne, une dizaine d'élèves souriaient timidement à la caméra, à l'exception de l'une d'entre eux. Juliette la reconnut instantanément par les traits de son visage, sa façon de sourire et à son uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard. En l'observant de plus près, on pouvait même remarquer qu'Andrea tenait son nez légèrement en trompette de Darcy. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de leur mère à environ quinze ans. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et tenait par le bras un garçon, qui lui avait l'air beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Juliette lui donna la photographie et Rose fronça les sourcils, essayant de reconnaître les personnes qui souriaient timidement à l'objectif, les bras ballants.

— C'est vraiment ta mère ? Tu lui ressembles tellement… remarqua-t-elle, presque fascinée.

Juliette leva les yeux au ciel puis se détourna de Rose et feuilleta une nouvelle liasse de parchemin qui comprenait certaines remarques de professeurs, d'entretiens au sujet de son avenir… Juliette fronça les sourcils en remarquant que sa mère s'était intéressée de très près à l'oeuvre de certains alchimistes bien connus. C'était la façon dont ses parents s'étaient rencontrés, grâce à leur passion commune pour l'alchimie.

— Nom d'un gnome de jardin déplumé.

Assis sur la table à côté de la boîte, Rose avait un dossier entre les mains et fixait la couverture d'un air sceptique sans même l'avoir ouvert.

— Tu savais qu'elle était dans la même promotion que Aaron Lloyd ?

Juliette mit un moment à digérer cette information, puis elle réalisa quelque chose.

— Attends une seconde…

Juliette se mit à fouiller frénétiquement entre tous les papiers éparpillés sur la table quand enfin, elle tomba sur la photographie qu'elle avait examiné quelques minutes auparavant. En se concentrant légèrement elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le garçon que Darcy tenait par le bras.

— Et ils étaient amis, affirma Rose en regardant à son tour la photo.

— C'est un cauchemar…

Rose observa la photo minutieusement tandis que Juliette se mettait à chercher dans les papiers auxquels elle n'avait jeté qu'un coup d'oeil rapide. En s'arrêtant sur quelques avis de retenue, Juliette blêmit. Ils contenaient tous le nom « Aaron Lloyd » et visiblement, Darcy et lui se rendaient fréquemment à la Réserve sans autorisation, tard dans la nuit. On rapportait le fait que les deux élèves se faisaient prendre dans un rayon de la Réserve différent à chaque fois, occupés à éplucher des ouvrages interdits.

Juliette reposa brutalement le parchemin sur la table et regarda autour d'elle, la gorge étroitement serrée. Elle ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit.

— Il y a une inscription au dos, lui confia Rose, les yeux rivés sur la photo. _Soutien aux orphelins de la guerre, octobre 1998_.

— Ils parlent de la guerre contre tu-sais-qui ?

— Je suppose… acquiesça Rose, grave. Est-ce-que ça veut dire que tes grand-parents sont morts pendant la guerre ? Imagine s'ils n'étaient pas dans le bon camp ? Je veux dire… être à Serpentard pendant cette période n'était pas bon signe…

— Oh, Rose…

— Ou peut-être que Lloyd l'a tuée, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle a disparu, conjectura Rose, perdue dans ses pensées.

— _Rose !_


	26. Les apparences

On va vite passer sur mon retard, parce que ça ne serait pas très intéressant, mais je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour votre soutien. Début novembre je me suis lancée dans le nanowrimo et si je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer à écrire pour le reste du mois (trop de travail malheureusement), vos petits/grands mots m'ont motivée dans les moments où je doutais de toute cette histoire.

Bref, un gros merci à vous tous : EllieFowl, maaAaa13, Kervana, Marly, Quelqu'une, Paper Spirit, Pandelfique, Joy (je suis trop contente de tes réactions, c'était le chap clef de histoire pour débloquer les révélations à suivre... donc il y en aura d'autres !), Scarlett (ça faisait longtemps que l'altercation entre elles devait se passer, je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plu ! Et pas de soucis, tu n'es pas une lectrice de l'ombre ;), Guest (quel compliment !), et enfin Lili du 31 (la suite est là :).

En guise de préface à ce chapitre, avant que vous ne me détestiez - si ne n'est pas déjà fait ! -, sachez que j'ai déjà écrit la suite. Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

— Fais-attention Amy ! Tu es aussi douée qu'un crabe de feu dans l'eau !

Maisie Lloyd retira sa main posée de la table basse du salon et approcha son index de son visage pour l'observer de plus près. Le vernis à ongle rouge vermillon qu'était en train de lui appliquer Amy dépassait largement sur sa cuticule. Maisie pinça les lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas l'à peu près. Elle ne supportait pas le moindre dérapage qui lui donnait cette très désagréable impression qu'on offrait à n'importe qui un angle d'attaque, l'occasion de lui être supérieur. La jeune fille calma sa respiration et ignora le téléphone de son amie moldue qui vibrait pour la quinzième fois depuis qu'elle s'était invitée chez sa voisine, une heure plus tôt.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'apprêter pour la journée. C'était même tout l'inverse. Aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle choisissait ses vêtements seule, Maisie ne s'était pas contemplée pendant de nombreuses minutes devant le miroir pour s'assurer que rien ne clochait dans son apparence. Si elle devait amadouer son monde et faire croire qu'elle était dans une mauvaise passe au point de ne plus contrôler sa magie, elle devait se montrer vulnérable. Il était hors de question que son audience disciplinaire se conclue par un renvoi définitif du collège. Cela faisait deux jours que la jeune fille avait été momentanément renvoyée de Poudlard jusqu'à son audience, et depuis, elle préparait soigneusement son plaidoyer. Le matin-même, elle s'était entraînée face à son elfe de maison Robbert, elle avait travaillé ses postures et s'était constitué une attitude fuyante et attendrissante. Elle se sentait prête.

Quand Maisie jeta un coup d'oeil par la grande baie vitrée du salon, elle ne put se retenir de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement. Le grand ciel bleu sans aucun nuage était de très bon augure pour son passage au Service des usages abusifs de la magie au Ministère. La seule ombre au tableau qui se profilait à l'horizon était sans aucun doute son père qui ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis qu'elle avait avoué avoir attaqué James Potter. Pourtant, Maisie n'arrivait pas à regretter son geste.

— Alors, ton audience, c'est lié à ce qui t'est arrivé au visage ? lui demanda Amy, assise sur le sol.

Maisie plissa les yeux sur sa voisine blonde, qui était penchée sur ses ongles. Amy était tellement naïve et candide qu'elle pouvait lui faire croire n'importe quoi et lui donner des ordres sans qu'elle ne trouve à redire. Or, Amy venait de toucher une corde sensible. Son visage était toujours marqué de tâches liées aux boursoufflures que lui avait infligées Juliette Hardy.

— Ouais, une tarée qui mérite tout ce qui lui arrive.

Amy leva des yeux surpris vers elle, le petit pinceau qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts à mi-chemin entre la main de Maisie et le flacon de vernis.

— Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

— Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu es trop limitée pour comprendre certaines choses, lui répondit Maisie d'un ton mielleux, signe qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas plus d'explications.

Une moue vexée au visage, Amy s'intéressa de nouveau aux ongles de Maisie en jetant au préalable un coup d'oeil à son téléphone qui venait de vibrer. Maisie quant à elle se détourna et repoussa brutalement le chat tigré du foyer Howard qui s'était un peu trop approché d'elle. Elle détestait ce chat, Crumbs, qui semblait se prendre d'affection pour elle et qui se frottait constamment à elle. Maisie lui jeta un dernier regard empli de dédain, ce à quoi le chat sembla lui répondre en crachant. Interloquée, Maisie le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière le sapin de Noël aux couleurs rouge et or. Deux yeux ronds et brillants s'étaient mis à la fixer dans la pénombre.

« Saleté de chat », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

— Comment va Cameron ? demanda innocemment Amy. Vous êtes toujours dans le même collège, pas vrai ?

— Il va bien, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut t'intéresser, répliqua-t-elle abruptement.

— Oh, je me posais juste la question… il a une petite amie là-bas ?

Maisie se leva soudainement, faisant sursauter son amie moldue.

— Non. Il est seul et il le restera. Maintenant enlève-moi ça de mes ongles, je suis attendue, ordonna-t-elle en tendant ses mains.

— Mais je viens de passer une demi-heure sur cette manucure !

— Qu'est-ce-que j'en ai à faire ?

Les lèvres entrouvertes d'une jolie teinte pêche, Amy dévisagea Maisie comme si elle venait de l'insulter ouvertement. Maisie n'attendit pas qu'elle réagisse et s'enfuit de la maison, passablement énervée après avoir croisé Crumbs sorti de sa cachette. En venant chez son amie moldue, Maisie avait espéré se changer les idées en écoutant d'une oreille les conversations futiles d'Amy à propos de ses amis. Au lieu de ce loisir, elle devait repenser à Cameron et à tout ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle en prenant la décision d'attaquer Hardy et Potter. Maisie se retint de persifler à propos de ces maudits Gryffondor quand elle aperçut son père sur le seuil de leur maison. Son père, qui lui avait expressément ordonné de ne pas sortir de la maison.

Alors qu'Aaron Lloyd poussait la porte d'entrée, Maisie avisa la fenêtre de la chambre de Cameron sur la façade avant de la maison et le treillage recouvert de lierre situé juste en dessous. Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où elle était sortie en douce par ici, au grand dam de Cameron qui détestait la voir passer dans sa chambre pour sortir discrètement. Prudente, Maisie se retrouva à grimper jusqu'au premier étage, ruinant au passage sa manucure toute fraîche.

Une fois dans la chambre de son frère, Maisie entendit des voix au rez-de-chaussée et en tendant l'oreille, elle put percevoir son prénom. Elle referma précautionneusement la fenêtre et traversa la pièce à pas de loups sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Maisie ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de la chambre vide et grise de Cameron. Il ne serait pas ici à Noël, et il était encore moins probable qu'il revienne une fois ses ASPICs en poche. Cet été, Maisie savait qu'ils avaient vécu leurs derniers moments en tant que famille à trois. Famille que Cameron n'avait jamais su percevoir et considérer.

— Maisie.

L'apostrophée ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce pour aller dévaler les escaliers. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que son père se montrerait plus conciliant et lui adresserait la parole avant son audience. Maisie le retrouva dans la cuisine, occupé à donner des directives à leur elfe de maison pour l'encas du midi. Dans ses mains, il tenait des lettres que Maisie supposa être pour elle. En effet, elle recevait du courrier de ses camarades tous les jours. La jeune fille resta plantée dans l'encadrement de la porte, tortillant nerveusement l'une de ses mèches autour de son index.

— L'heure de ton audience a été avancée.

Le visage stoïque, Aaron avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton dénué de toute émotion. Il contempla Maisie un instant avant de quitter la pièce sans rien ajouter. La gorge serrée, Maisie aurait préféré qu'il lui hurle dessus et qu'il lui prouve à quel point elle avait eut tord, qu'il lui dise à quel point elle avait été stupide d'agir de cette façon, compromettant même tout le travail qu'il avait mis en place depuis des années. Elle n'était pas la seule à en subir les conséquences, Cameron lui en voulait pour s'en prendre à Juliette et désormais elle s'était mise son père à dos. Elle était seule.

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Et cette fois, elles n'étaient pas fausses.

— Papa… tenta-t-elle.

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Pendant quelques instants, Maisie regarda Robbert, affublé de son pull jaune moutarde en laine, en train de faire léviter des tranches de pain pour préparer des sandwichs. Puis, son regard tomba sur le petit tas de lettres que son père avait posé sur le comptoir et entreprit de les ouvrir d'un geste las. J'espère que tu vas bien… _Que s'est-il-passé dans la forêt ? J'ai entendu dire que Hardy avait brûlé tes affaires, c'est vrai ? Tu es vraiment un Animagus ?_ La mâchoire de Maisie se serra à la lecture de ces lettres. Elles avaient toutes le même contenu, une hypocrisie polie assortie d'une curiosité malsaine. Maisie froissa une énième lettre, le visage fermé.

Elle n'avait pas d'amis à Poudlard, juste des suiveurs qui l'admiraient pour son charisme.

— Fais brûler ça, annonça-t-elle à Robbert dont les yeux brillants la défiguraient avec scepticisme.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son père lui en vouloir pour cet excès de colère dans la forêt interdite. C'était une simple erreur de parcours et cela ne pouvait pas entacher sa ligne de conduite parfaite. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait formée à devenir un Animagus, c'était lui qui lui avait donné la possibilité de se venger et c'était elle, sa fille fidèle, qui lui était dévouée et qui ferait tout pour que ses projets lui réussissent. Il l'aurait pour toujours de son côté, et pour cette raison, la moindre des choses était de l'écouter.

— Papa, pour la dernière fois je suis désolée, _sincèrement désolée_ , s'excusa-t-elle platement de nouveau quand elle l'eut retrouvé dans le salon.

Aaron leva les yeux vers elle, assis à un secrétaire proche de la fenêtre. Il écrivait une lettre.

— Quand vas-tu arrêter ce traitement du silence ? insista-t-elle en croisant les bras.

— Eh bien, quand tu auras compris qu'il fallait laisser de côté ses sentiments personnels. Je te faisais confiance.

— Tu peux toujours me faire confiance ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Ne me dis pas que ces pourris gâtés n'ont pas eu ce qu'ils méritaient ! Je sais que tu le penses !

— Sentiment personnel, Maisie, répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid en se replongeant dans l'écriture de sa lettre.

Maisie ragea intérieurement et se détourna de lui pour se poster à la fenêtre. Dans la rue, un groupe d'enfants jouaient avec un ballon et criaient des mots que la jeune sorcière ne comprenait pas. A Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais réellement apprécié le Quidditch, et il en était de même pour tous les sports moldus qui impliquaient une balle quelle qu'elle soit. Agacée par la vision offerte par les moldus, elle lâcha :

— Je suis sûre que tu as plus confiance en Cameron qu'en moi.

Maisie n'avait pu retenir l'amertume dans sa voix. Puis, remarquant que son père s'était replongé dans le silence, elle se mit à le contempler attentivement. Des cernes profonds marquaient ses yeux, ses cheveux châtains étaient comme parsemés de fils blancs et elle aurait juré que leur nombre avait doublé en l'espace de trois mois. Aussitôt, elle regretta ses paroles infantiles.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, ton frère ne sait pas la moitié de ce que tu as en ta connaissance. Fais attention à ta jalousie, c'est ce qui te perdra.

La voix d'Aaron s'était considérablement adoucie, aussi Maisie se détendit et se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, pleine d'espoir. Aaron posa lentement sa plume à côté de son morceau de parchemin.

— Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tes actes sont lourds de conséquences, lui annonça-t-il gravement. Tous mes mouvements sont épiés là-bas. L'amnésie de Andrea Hardy remonte à la surface.

Maisie claqua la langue contre son palais. A Poudlard, plusieurs élèves l'avaient déjà soupçonnée d'avoir attaqué Andrea la nuit où elle avait perdu la mémoire. Le sentiment avait été renforcé quand Fiona Dixon, l'une de ses plus proches amies, avait été nommée coupable. S'ils savaient…

— Et Darcy a eu vent de ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt interdite avec Potter et sa fille. Elle est venue me voir encore ce matin.

— Si elle tenait à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à ses filles chéries, alors pourquoi se cache-t-elle ? s'impatienta Maisie. En quoi ça peut bien la déranger que je flanque la trouille à Hardy ?

Aaron plissa des yeux méfiants sur sa fille.

— Tu n'es pas encore au courant de toute l'histoire. Nous avons besoin de sa coopération, sans elle nous n'avons rien, Maisie. Alors tâche de ne pas adopter cette attitude si elle vient ici. Elle se braque bien trop facilement.

— Dis-moi que tu n'as jamais eu d'histoire avec elle, à t'entendre on dirait que tu étais marié avec elle, et non maman.

— Toutes les amitiés ne virent pas aux romances, Maisie. Darcy était plus que ça, elle est plus que ça.

— Je ne comprends pas.

Sur le point de sortir une réplique cinglante, Maisie ferma immédiatement la bouche lorsqu'un plateau flotta dans les airs jusqu'au centre de la pièce, contenant tasses de thé, bouilloire fumante et sandwichs au concombre savamment préparés par Robbert. Débarqua ensuite l'elfe, trottinant presque après le plateau, s'empressant de préparer la table basse du salon. Aaron replia alors soigneusement la lettre qu'il était en train d'écrire avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à sa fille, qui, vexée, fixait un point dans le vide au dessus du foyer éteint de la cheminée. Lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule, Maisie planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

— Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes la nouvelle Fiona Dixon, alors concentre-toi d'abord sur cet après-midi, et ensuite, je verrai si je peux à nouveau te faire confiance pour ne pas tout envoyer en l'air comme tu l'as déjà fait.

Maisie déglutit sans rien laisser paraître, puis Aaron alla s'installer dans le grand canapé en cuir noir qui faisait face à la fenêtre.

— Mr Lloyd, le thé est servi, couina Robbert au milieu de la pièce. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

— Non merci, Robbert, vous pouvez disposer.

L'elfe de maison fit une petite courbette avant de s'effacer rapidement.

— Papa, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle une énième fois en s'installant en face de lui. Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

— Je sais, Maisie, je le sais.

* * *

Le dernier jour avant le départ pour les vacances de Noël, une nouvelle vague de froid s'était abattue sur l'Ecosse, donnant aux couloirs et salles de classe un climat polaire. Rares étaient les élèves qui se séparaient de leurs capes et écharpes, s'agglutinant dès que possible auprès des feux de cheminée réconfortants qui réchauffaient leurs doigts frigorifiés. Cependant, se retrouver ensemble auprès de la chaleur alimentait les conversations et le sujet central qui faisait jaser toute l'école était sans aucun doute le duel qui avait opposé Juliette Hardy à Maisie Lloyd dans la Grande Salle. Suite à cette confrontation, plus personne n'avait vu Maisie à Poudlard et l'on récupérait quelques indices d'ici et de là, de sa transformation en animagus qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler ou encore son badge de préfète qui avait été remis à l'une de ses camarades de Serpentard, Amity Beurk.

Pour la plupart des étudiants, il ne faisait aucun doute que les réelles raisons de ce duel étaient cachées du grand public. Maisie Lloyd se reposait tranquillement chez elle après s'être battue contre sa rivale de Gryffondor et accessoirement, de ses transformations soit-disant incontrôlables. Quant à Juliette, elle subissait les foudres de ses camarades sans plus compter le nombre de personnes qui lui jetaient des regards noirs au détour d'un couloir. Néanmoins, Juliette n'était pas la seule à devoir endurer les critiques et la désapprobation des autres élèves. Lorsque James avait appris qui l'avait attaqué dans la forêt interdite, il s'était empressé d'aller déverser sa fureur sur la personne qui était la plus proche de Maisie : Aaron Lloyd. La rencontre houleuse avait résulté en son expulsion temporaire du cours de métamorphose, puis, peu de temps après, la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et James Potter était devenu aussi infréquentable que son amie, comme s'il était atteint d'une forme particulièrement virulente de Dragoncelle.

L'aura charmante et agréable du professeur de métamorphose avait été on ne peut plus présente dans les jours qui avaient suivi son altercation avec James. On venait lui demander des nouvelles de Maisie, de la date à laquelle elle reviendrait à Poudlard, et on lui transférait même des friandises à remettre à sa fille. La situation ne semblait pas peser à Aaron Lloyd qui poursuivait ses cours normalement, souriant aux boutades lancées par ses élèves et étant serviable auprès de tous. Le seul mystère qui subsistait à présent parmi les étudiants était de connaître la raison pour laquelle Aaron Lloyd et Neville Londubat, qui jusqu'ici avaient semblé être de proches amis, s'ignoraient mutuellement aux déjeuners dans la Grande Salle.

De son côté, Cameron était désormais au centre de toutes les attentions, ce qui était loin de le réjouir. En effet, on l'accostait constamment dans les couloirs ou au moment des repas dans la Grande Salle dans le but d'en savoir plus sur les altercations successives entre Juliette et Maisie. C'était comme si les six années passées à être craint à Poudlard s'étaient évaporées depuis que les deux filles s'étaient ouvertement battues devant toute l'école. Dans les deux jours qui avaient suivi, il s'était vu contraint de démultiplier ses efforts pour éviter ses camarades et les autres élèves trop curieux. Malheureusement, ses techniques de fuite et de dérobade n'étaient plus réalisables quand il se trouvait dans une salle de classe.

Installé seul à une table au fond de la classe que tenait le professeur Tourdesac, Cameron dut à nouveau supporter les questions incessantes à son intention quand Deirdre McGinley se retourna vers lui, une lueur d'avidité dans le regard.

— Hé, Lloyd, tu as parlé à ta soeur avant qu'elle ne parte ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Tu penses qu'elle a vraiment voulu les attaquer ? chuchota-t-elle en se grattant le menton à l'aide de sa plume.

Le poing de Cameron se serra sur sa propre plume et il tâcha de faire abstraction de sa camarade. En l'ignorant, elle allait sûrement abandonner l'affaire. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas Cameron de réfléchir à ses paroles : bien sûr que les transformations de Maisie en animagus étaient voulues et que la soirée dans la forêt interdite était loin d'être un accident. Cameron soupçonnait même Maisie d'avoir voulu le venger de James Potter au vu des rumeurs qui courraient entre ce dernier et Juliette. Pourtant, il enviait la position de James en ce moment précis : c'était le Gryffondor que tout le monde ignorait, assis au premier rang.

— Maisie a l'air d'avoir plusieurs flèches dans son arc, en tout cas.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Cameron qui n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

— Eh bien, murmura McGinley en se penchant un peu plus vers lui, il semblerait que ses ennemis ne font pas long feu. Les jumelles maudites, qu'en penses-tu ? On ferait un bon titre avec ça…

Dee réfléchit un instant, le regard perdu sur les notes de Cameron sur son cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Cameron la dévisageait sans cligner des yeux. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était ce que toute l'école pensait de ces attaques successives sur les soeurs Hardy. Il avait beau avoir quitté Maisie en mauvais termes quelques jours plus tôt, il ne pouvait tout de même pas la nommer coupable de crimes qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

— Si tu veux mon avis, Maisie est tordue.

— Tu es consciente de parler de ma petite soeur ? marmonna-t-il, piqué au vif.

— Tu sors avec Juliet Hardy, pas vrai ? répliqua Deirdre sans se départir de son assurance. De quel côté tu te situes, alors ?

Tandis que McGinley lui lança un regard éloquent avant de se retourner sur ses propres affaires, Cameron posa ses coudes sur sa table, abandonnant toute envie de continuer à suivre un cours qui ne l'intéressait plus. La pression montant peu à peu en lui, Cameron passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux : sa camarade de classe venait de soulever le problème qu'il avait repoussé depuis des semaines, depuis l'instant même où il avait expressément demandé à Juliette de ne pas s'intéresser à lui en début d'année. Demande qui avait par ailleurs lamentablement échoué et qui remettait actuellement en question la loyauté qu'il portait à sa famille.

Cameron jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. A cet instant précis, Maisie devait être au ministère de la Magie pour usage abusif de la magie. La question était simple : serait-il présent pour elle si Maisie revenait au collège ?

* * *

— La vie est belle, la vie est géniale !

— Tu dis ça parce que Lloyd est absent, ce qui t'évite un examen que tu n'aurais jamais su maîtriser à temps ? Et aussi parce qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que Maisie Lloyd ne remette pas les pieds à Poudlard ?

Juliette acquiesça face à la tirade d'Albus. Ils sortaient tout juste de leur cours commun de botanique et Aaron Lloyd avait effectivement quitté l'école plus tôt dans la journée dans le but de soutenir sa fille au ministère de la Magie. La nouvelle avait vite fait le tour des sixième années qui s'étaient réjouis de voir leur examen de métamorphose repoussé de quelques semaines. Le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune ne leur avait pas seulement apporté cette bonne nouvelle : les cours d'apprentissage de transplanage auraient lieu dès la rentrée et presque tous les élèves de leur promotion attendaient ce moment avec impatience.

Albus, Rose et Juliette se promenèrent alors tranquillement dans le parc, savourant ce moment de quiétude qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien trop longtemps. Leurs soirées consistaient à ressasser en boucle ce qu'ils avaient appris dans les jours précédents et ils devaient tous trois admettre que ces révélations leur avait miné le moral pendant ces longues soirées hivernales. Sur le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite, la réalité les rattrapa bien vite et de nouveau, le même sujet de discussion était remis sur la table sans que quiconque n'eut réellement envie d'en parler.

— Vous pensez qu'elle est toujours vivante ? demanda Albus avec appréhension.

— Tu penses que Lloyd puisse être un meurtrier ? répondit Rose, un air très sérieux au visage.

Albus blêmit. A tous les coups, il devait se repasser à l'esprit tous les indices manqués dans le comportement de Aaron Lloyd qui aurait pu mener à cette conclusion.

— Rose, s'il-te-plaît, arrête tes pensées macabres, la supplia Juliette en ralentissant le pas. Je vous l'ai dit, je vais en parler à mon père. Il en sait forcément plus que ce qu'il nous en a dit, à Andy et moi. Elle ne peut pas avoir tout simplement disparu dans la nature en laissant toute sa vie derrière elle, en nous effaçant de sa vie. Je ne peux pas le concevoir…

Rose ne répondit pas, mais haussa un sourcil circonspect. Puis elle s'intéressa de près à un champignon sur le sol qui dépassait de la couverture neigeuse et Albus en profita pour rejoindre son amie Juliette. Au dessus de leurs têtes, les rayons du soleil commençaient à perdre en intensité, aussi Juliette enfonça un peu plus son bonnet sur ses oreilles, le froid commençant à se faire sérieusement ressentir.

— Quoiqu'il te dise pendant les vacances, hésita Albus en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, essaie de prendre du recul, les parents mentent. Ils pensent te protéger et faire les bons choix alors qu'au fond ils n'ont jamais eu aussi tort de toute leur vie. Et il n'y a rien de pire que ça, crois-moi.

Juliette ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, remuée par ses paroles, quand elle remarqua l'air pour le moins troublé de son meilleur ami. Il regardait à l'horizon, ses yeux verts brillants d'un éclat mélancolique. Elle ne lui connaissait pas cet expression.

— Al… ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien ces derniers temps…

— Tout va bien, juste la fatigue, se déroba-t-il, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Hé, Rose ! Quand tu auras fini de faire la chasse aux champignons, on se rend chez Hagrid ? Je lui ai promis qu'on passerait avant les vacances prendre le thé.

Le Gryffondor s'était rapidement détourné sans laisser le temps à Juliette de le sonder plus attentivement. Rose tenait son gros champignon rouge entre ses doigts gantés, l'air de débattre de quelle espèce il s'agissait. Puis elle releva les yeux vers ses amis, qui avaient avancé de plusieurs mètres devant elle.

— Hmm… il a prétendu avoir changé la recette de ses gâteaux, alors allons-y, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en grattant son nez rouge. Tu viens avec nous, Juliet ?

— Non, je vais juste… faire un tour.

Juliette jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, désirant trouver une excuse pour profiter de sa solitude quelques instants avant qu'elle ne retrouve le tumulte et les regards persistants de ses camarades braqués sur elle. La jeune fille n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps : à l'entrée du château, un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes se dirigeait droit vers le stade de Quidditch. Connaissant par coeur le planning des entraînements des autres équipes que la sienne, elle sut qu'il s'agissait de Serpentard. Et rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que d'espionner les tactiques et stratégies de William Leighton.

Quand elle laissa ses amis à l'entrée de la cabane de Hagrid, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en un sourire détendu. Penser à autre chose que Darcy Adamson, Maisie Lloyd ou encore les examens de milieu d'année dans lesquels elle faisait petit à petit naufrage lui apportait la consolation qu'elle cherchait. D'un pas plus léger, la jeune sorcière se rendit donc à proximité du terrain de Quidditch d'où elle entendait déjà les voix et les consignes de chacun. Au fond, le Quidditch était la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à maîtriser dans sa vie à l'heure actuelle.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se fut suffisamment rapprochée du terrain, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Et telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle reconnut Scorpius Malefoy et William Leighton, apparemment en pleine dispute. Plus qu'intriguée par ce qui avait provoqué le sujet de discorde entre les deux amis, Juliette se rapprocha avec le plus de discrétion possible de la porte menant aux vestiaires de l'équipe de Serpentard. L'endroit était désert et les seules traces de vie venaient du terrain de Quidditch et des cris d'animaux aux alentours de la forêt interdite. Juliette frissonna.

— … je ne vais pas me répéter une troisième fois, Leighton, menaçait Malefoy d'une voix traînante. Pourquoi lui as-tu donné de l'argent ?

— Et combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter que ce ne sont pas tes affaires ? Soit tu restes à l'entraînement et tu arrêtes les questions, soit tu DEGAGES.

— Je crois que je vais dégager, alors, riposta Scorpius. Il est hors de question que je joue avec un mec qui paie la concierge en Gallions. Tu me dégoûtes…

— Très bien, je ne te retiens pas, Malefoy ! Sors d'ici !

Un bruit sourd de banc qui râcle le sol se fit entendre et bientôt, Juliette se retrouva à découvert face à un Scorpius Malfoy qui ne s'attendait pas à la trouver ici. Il la dévisagea avec stupeur, ses cheveux blond platine d'ordinaire bien ordonnés aujourd'hui en pagaille. La Gryffondor plaqua un index sur ses lèvres, l'intimant à ne pas révéler sa présence à Leighton. Toutefois, le silence de Malefoy et le fait que ce dernier reste campé sur le seuil de la porte dut alarmer Will qui sortit à son tour, sa batte de Quidditch à bout de bras, l'air revêche.

— Qu'est-ce-que TU fais là, toi ? l'agressa-t-il d'emblée.

— Oh, elle t'a sûrement entendu, toi et ton ego surdimensionné ! persifla Malefoy avant que Juliette n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. On ne se demande même pas pourquoi Andrea ne te tient au courant de rien. Tu savais qu'elle avait retrouvé des souvenirs ?

— _Pardon ?_ s'exclamèrent Juliette et William d'une même voix.

— C'est révélateur, constata Malefoy d'un ton glacial avant de tourner les talons.

La nuit commençait à tomber, le ciel se teintant rapidement de nuances roses et orangées qui procuraient une ombre élancée à la silhouette de Scorpius. Ce dernier rentrait à pas décidés au château sans un regard en arrière. Quand Juliette réalisa qu'il l'avait laissée seule avec William Leighton, l'une des personnes qu'elle appréciait le moins à Poudlard, elle se figea. Non seulement elle n'avait pas envie de faire semblant et de sauver les apparences, mais les déclarations de Scorpius venaient de la percuter de plein fouet pour lui prêter attention. Avait-elle manqué quelque chose dans les lettres de sa soeur ?

A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis bien plus d'une semaine, ce qui était rare depuis qu'Andrea avait quitté Poudlard. Aussitôt, Juliette ressentit comme un étau se refermer sur son coeur. _Andrea avait retrouvé des souvenirs._

— Qu'est-ce-que tu sais ?

Juliette sursauta violemment lorsque elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la batte de William. D'un geste vif, elle l'écarta de son visage et le défia du regard.

— Peut-être que tu devrais te demander pourquoi Andrea ne t'en a jamais parlé au lieu de me menacer avec ça, rétorqua-t-elle avec l'envie de plonger sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette.

— Ou quoi, tu vas me foutre le feu à moi aussi ? ricana Will sans un sourire. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que trafique ma petite amie ou je te jure que tu ne tiendras pas une minute sur ton balai au prochain match.

— C'est quoi cette histoire avec Rebecca Morris ?

Loin de vouloir cracher le morceau, Juliette ne baissa pas les yeux devant les tentatives d'intimidation de Leighton. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il serait incapable de la frapper et au lieu de ça, il se contentait de la déconcerter en se passant d'une main à l'autre la lourde batte servant à taper dans le Cognard. Cependant, au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer plusieurs minutes, Juliette se rendit compte que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se donnerait de réponse. Elle lui lança un dernier regard empli de rancoeur alors qu'il continuait de la fixer hargneusement.

— Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de te calciner sur place, lui dit-elle d'une voix froide en prenant à son tour congé.

Dans son dos, elle entendit le Serpentard grommeler à son sujet mais ses pensées se trouvaient à mille lieues de lui : si Andrea avait retrouvé des souvenirs aussi infimes soient-ils, alors avec un peu de chance, peut-être serait-elle capable de découvrir ce qui s'était passé la fameuse nuit de son agression. De nouveaux frissons parcoururent la jeune fille et cette fois, ils n'étaient pas dûs au froid. Pendant un instant, Juliette hésita à rentrer au château mais une fois qu'elle se fut suffisamment assez éloignée de Leighton pour qu'il ait eu le temps de rejoindre son équipe, Juliette ralentit le pas et se retourna pour observer les joueurs sur leur balai. Certains virevoltaient dans les airs pendant que d'autres stagnaient en plein vol, se parlant probablement entre eux.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, la Gryffondor se rappela avec aigreur que sa mère avait joué dans cette même équipe une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Darcy était partout. Depuis qu'elle était allée dans les archives, Juliette se demandait constamment si elle s'était assise à la même place qu'elle en classe. Dans la Grande Salle, elle n'osait plus regarder la table des Serpentard sans penser que cette table avait été l'endroit où Darcy s'était nourrie pendant sept ans. Même sur le terrain de Quidditch, Juliette se rappelait des papiers démontrant qu'elle avait aimé le Quidditch, elle aussi. La tour de Gryffondor était devenue son havre de paix, où Juliette se sentait libre de l'emprise de Darcy. Ici, sa Serpentard de mère n'avait jamais posé les pieds. Juliette ferma les yeux, juste un instant. Cette histoire l'obsédait. Elle ne pensait qu'à Darcy dans les couloirs de l'école, dans le parc ou encore à la bibliothèque.

Puis elle songea avec dépit à ses notes qui étaient descendues en flèche depuis quelques temps. Incapable de se concentrer sur ses études malgré les nombreuses heures à travailler d'arrache-pied, Juliette se demandait avec gravité comment elle allait pouvoir passer en année supérieure.

A l'heure du dîner, Juliette avait mangé seule au bout de la table des Gryffondor, remuant sa fourchette dans son assiette sans grande conviction. Partout où elle avait posé les yeux, elle avait rencontré des conversations enthousiasmées, des rires éclatants, une joie de vivre communicative à la veille des vacances de Noël. Elle regretta même sa présence auprès de la bande de Marshall : la douceur et la générosité de Penelope, le monde merveilleux et idéaliste qu'Eva se plaisait à décrire ou encore les blagues et la connaissance impressionnante des animaux de Joey. Hélas, sa rupture avec Marshall les avait subitement éloignés, le pouvoir néfaste d'une relation qui séparait presque trop brutalement un groupe d'amis.

D'humeur morose depuis ses rencontres fortuites dans le parc de Poudlard, la petite brune s'était donc promenée dans le château sans but précis, ressassant dans sa tête les bons moments qu'elle avait perdus au cours des années : il y avait eu Marshall mais aussi son cousin pour qui la distance géographique avait brisé le lien étroit qui les liait étant petits. Et puis maintenant, il y avait Cameron…

En passant devant une fenêtre, Juliette se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit désormais. Rose et Albus n'étaient toujours pas revenus de leur thé chez Hagrid et elle n'avait tout simplement pas le moral pour se remettre à travailler comme une dératée.

Dans la zone de la bibliothèque dédiée à l'histoire de la Magie, la Gryffondor effleurait du bout des doigts les dos de dizaines de livres alignés les uns après les autres. En réalité, elle ne savait pas très bien où chercher et surtout quoi chercher. Une lecture, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait pour se débarrasser de son quotidien l'espace de quelques minutes. Retrouvant un peu le sourire après avoir jeté son dévolu sur _XIIème siècle, Globulb, le géant de l'ombre_ , Juliette se dégota un coin tranquille et désert où elle était certaine de ne pas être dérangée, coincé entre deux grandes étagères et éclairé par l'unique torche fixée au mur. Juliette sortit un paquet de cookies de son sac et ouvrit son livre.

« Je ne suis plus Juliette, désormais je m'appelle Globulb », murmura-t-elle pour s'oublier elle-même, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

Si James avait été dans les parages, il lui aurait sûrement trouvé une ressemblance avec le géant, la taille en moins. A la pensée, Juliette se mit à rire toute seule. Puis elle se plongea dans le récit ensanglanté du géant, qui se révéla être une lecture compliquée et beaucoup plus sombre que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue en premier lieu. Le XIIème siècle avait été marqué des rafles de géants en Europe Occidentale et Globulb s'était vu retirer de toute sa communauté à l'âge de trois ans. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Juliette tournait chaque page avec appréhension, s'attendant presque à un nouveau drame à tous les chapitres.

— Hé, salut.

Juliette tressaillit. Son coeur s'était mis à battre très vite, tant par la surprise que par la présence même de Cameron. Sans même lui répondre ou même le gratifier d'un sourire, elle l'observa du coin de l'oeil s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté d'elle et poser trois épais volumes devant lui. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui montrer que sa présence la perturbait à ce point.

— Je t'ai cherchée partout, absolument partout, s'expliqua Cameron. Je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important.

Quand Juliette releva enfin la tête vers lui, Cameron sourit. Des étincelles dans les yeux, il semblait être d'excellente humeur, mais néanmoins nerveux. Dans un geste qu'il ne contrôlait sans doute pas, sa jambe tressautait sous la table.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle brutalement à voix basse.

Cameron perdit son sourire d'un seul coup. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans leur coin isolé et silencieux de la bibliothèque. De son côté, Juliette se pencha à nouveau sur le livre dédié à Globulb. Elle n'avait tout simplement aucune envie de parler à Cameron, pas après les derniers jours où il lui avait bien fait comprendre que s'attaquer à Maisie, c'était comme s'attaquer à une part de lui-même. Quand elle avait cherché son soutien suite à leurs récentes découvertes, et notamment leurs parents qui se connaissaient, Cameron s'était volontairement volatilisé sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

— Juliet, écoute-moi… regarde-moi.

Juliette soupira lourdement, désirant lui montrer à quel point il l'importunait. Pourtant, quand elle croisa son regard si expressif, elle eut toutes les peines du monde à lui en vouloir. Juliette déglutit devant un Cameron qui n'avait aucune idée du combat intérieur qui avait lieu en elle. Il passa une main gênée dans ses courtes boucles brunes avant de reprendre la parole :

— Je te choisis toi, Juliet, et seulement toi.

— Pardon ?

— C'est ma décision, poursuivit-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, le regard dans le vide. Ça fait des jours, des semaines que j'y réfléchis, mais ce n'est pas un choix évident. Maisie, mon père… ce sont les seules personnes que je côtoie ici, que je connais depuis toujours. Je ne sais pas si tu comprendras Juliet, tu as des amis ici, de vrais amis… Moi je suis seul, j'ai toujours été seul et quelque part, je sais que je le resterai. Mais dans l'instant présent, je… j'ai du mal à supporter l'idée que tu puisses être loin de moi.

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Juliette n'eut qu'une envie : rompre l'espace qui les séparaient, toute rancoeur oubliée. Pourtant, un infime fragment de seconde la fit hésiter, à la seule pensée qu'il puisse se jouer d'elle. Pensée qu'elle écarta de son esprit aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Face à elle, Cameron avait les yeux brillants mais ne baissa pas le regard, interprétant son silence comme une invitation à continuer.

— Maisie ne reviendra pas à Poudlard à la rentrée. Ils ont estimé qu'elle était trop dangereuse pour risquer la sécurité des autres élèves pour le moment. Mais si elle venait à revenir quand sa situation aura changé, je veux que tu saches qu'elle ne m'aura plus de son côté. Je suis désolé d'avoir pris si longtemps à réaliser que… je pouvais faire mes propres choix.

— Oh Cameron… dit Juliette d'une voix étranglée.

Tandis que le Serpentard guettait la moindre de ses réactions, un air vaguement appréhensif au visage, Juliette se leva brusquement en manquant de renverser sa chaise au passage. Sous le regard intrigué de Cameron, elle glissa ses doigts entre les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme et s'en servit pour l'attirer à elle, l'obligeant à se lever. Puis elle glissa une main délicate jusqu'à sa nuque, la respiration haletante. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Juliette pouvait désormais ressentir le souffle frais de Cameron sur sa peau. Elle frissonna de la tête au pied. Cameron pencha légèrement la tête, d'une telle façon qui le rendait irrésistible.

— Au diable Globulb, je redeviens Juliet, chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Cameron ne sembla pas remarquer le discours incohérent de Juliette, qui elle-même avait complètement oublié l'endroit où il se trouvaient. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à sa présence et à son corps contre le sien dans la lumière tamisée de la bibliothèque. Quand Cameron glissa ses mains sur sa taille, Juliette se lova un peu plus contre lui et s'empressa d'approfondir le baiser, portée par ses sentiments et son désir. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour prolonger ce moment à l'infini. Terminées les rumeurs qui fourmillaient à Poudlard, de côté les agressions qui se rapprochaient toujours un peu plus près de sa famille…

— Sortons d'ici, marmonna Cameron quand Juliette se heurta à l'étagère qui était derrière eux.

— Ouais, approuva Juliette, tous ses sens en éveil.

 _Et surtout, au diable les Lloyd._

* * *

Le samedi matin suivant, Rose, Juliette et Victoria se levèrent très tôt pour faire leur valise. En effet, les trois filles avaient veillé jusque très tard en parlant de tout et de rien, ce qui était une habitude des veilles de tout départ en vacances. Chaque année, elles partaient toutes les trois dans des directions opposées : Rose partirait pour la banlieue londonienne, Juliette pour le Sud de la France et Victoria pour l'Irlande. Tout en rangeant quelques paires de chaussettes dans sa valise, Juliette avait réalisé que cette année marquait avant-dernier retour pour les vacances et que sa septième année à Poudlard serait différente… Ce serait l'année des ASPIC pour elle si tout se passait bien d'ici là, et certains de ses amis ne seraient plus là l'an prochain. Il n'y aurait plus Fred, ni James et plus Cameron non plus. Avec un pincement au coeur, elle se demanda où ils en seraient à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Après un long voyage à bord du Poudlard Express en compagnie de Rose et Albus, ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare de King's Cross. Juliette se sentait comme dans un état secondaire : il s'était passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps que revenir chez elle lui paraissait être en dehors de la réalité. Coincée entre Rose et Albus, Juliette peinait à voir autour d'elle : en descendant du train, ils s'étaient vite rendus compte que la foule était compacte, des premières années excités les poussaient pour sauter dans les bras de leurs parents. Au loin, elle eut le temps de discerner une tête rousse appartenant aux Weasley avant de se faire sauter dessus par une tornade blonde. Une jolie fille blonde qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis au moins deux mois.

— _Juliette !_

L'interpellée sentit ses côtes craquer avant qu'Andrea ne la lâche enfin. Les yeux pétillants, Andrea la maintenait fermement par les bras avec l'intention de ne pas la laisser filer. Quelque chose avait changé en elle, en plus de ses longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient dorénavant aux épaules, et sans que Juliette n'ait pu déterminer de quoi il pouvait s'agir, Andrea se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau pour la serrer dans ses bras. Puis elle murmura à son oreille :

— Je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver… j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Avant que Juliette n'ait eut le temps de lui répondre, Andrea s'était déjà détachée d'elle et parcourait du regard la foule qui les entourait, le menton en l'air.

— Bon je te laisse un instant, je vais retrouver Will et Scorpius avant qu'on s'en aille !

— Euh… je ne suis pas sûre que tu les trouves ensemble, la prévint Juliette en se souvenant de leur dispute quelques jours plus tôt.

Mais Andrea ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Dans les vapes, la jeune fille mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits puis elle se mit à jouer des coudes pour retrouver son père, tout proche de la barrière de la voie 9 3/4. Les retrouvailles avec lui se firent dans la pudeur. Il s'était assuré que sa fille allait bien avant de se plonger dans un silence gauche d'où l'on percevait une certaine retenue. Pourtant, Juliette ne s'en formalisa pas. Il lui dirait forcément ce qu'il avait sur le coeur à un moment ou à un autre, il ne s'en était jamais privé. Comme à son habitude, Juliette se déroba rapidement et rejoignit ses amis auprès du clan Weasley d'où les effusions se remarquaient à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Juliette eut le droit aux habituelles mises en garde de Rose quant à sa famille, « ne les écoute pas, ils ne te comprennent pas », une étreinte maladroite d'un James discret qui avait l'air de se demander pourquoi ils étaient encore ici et enfin Albus, qui se tenait largement à l'écart du groupe et qui n'avait manifestement aucune envie de retrouver sa famille. Dans ses bras, il maintenait la cage de sa chouette hulotte comme si c'était la seule chose à laquelle il tenait dans ce monde. Quand son amie parvint à ses côtés en bousculant quelques Serdaigle nerveux de troisième année, il se constitua un maigre sourire.

— Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi, pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

— C'est si évident que ça ?

— Un peu, oui.

Albus lança un regard désabusé derrière lui, vers ses parents qui étaient entourés de personnes qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Juliette se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir Ginny et Harry Potter, si connus et populaires qu'ils lui paraissaient presque inaccessibles à ce moment. Ils représentaient une figure emblématique de l'histoire sorcière britannique, et souvent, Juliette ne savait quoi leur dire de peur de paraître insignifiante à leurs côtés. Pourtant, ce fut la ressemblance d'Albus avec son père qui la frappa de plein fouet. C'était comme si plus les années passaient et plus il devenait son portrait parfait. Puis Albus l'arracha à sa contemplation et sembla sur le point de se confier, toute son attention portée sur elle :

— Juliet, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de…

— Hé Potter, je suis navrée d'interrompre une conversation au combien passionnante, l'apostropha Andrea en débarquant auprès des deux amis. Mais nous devons y aller, vous la reprendrez dans deux semaines. On va rater notre Portoloin, Juliet !

Andrea attrapa la main de Juliette et l'entraîna dans son sillage, ne laissant à sa soeur que le temps de lui adresser un pauvre sourire d'excuse. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise de quitter son meilleur ami aussi mal en point, mais bientôt, il fut rejoint par sa petite soeur Lily et elle le perdit de vue. Elle s'empressa de suivre son père et sa soeur : ils avaient un Portoloin qui partait vers la France dans quelques minutes. Elle se retourna prestement pour faire de petits signes à ses amis et suivit sa famille, les poings crispés, l'air triste et mélancolique à l'idée de quitter sa bande de Gryffondor.

Au dernier moment, elle croisa le regard de quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait pas cru revoir de sitôt. Cameron lui avait dit qu'il transplanerait de Pré-au-Lard à Londres pour aller chez sa mère, Daphné Greengrass. Et pourtant, il était là, derrière la foule, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Juliette formula alors silencieusement les mots "tu vas me manquer" avant qu'Andrea ne l'entraîne un peu plus loin. Quand elle se tourna de nouveau pour le voir, il avait déjà disparu. Un peu ragaillardie grâce à lui, Juliette traversa la barrière de la voie 9 ¾ à la suite de sa famille.

Une affaire de quelques minutes plus tard, le vent doux de fin décembre du Sud Ouest de la France l'accueillit en caressant doucement sa chevelure brune. Se sentant légèrement nauséeuse après son trajet en Portoloin, Juliette se massa le ventre et jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'eux. Ils avaient atterri au chapeau, comme toute la région l'appelait ici. En réalité, il s'agissait du Centre Hautement Accessible aux Portoloins des Pyrénées Orientales, un bâtiment ouvert aux quatre vents et qui était jonché d'objets en tous genres, utilisés ou non pour être transformés en Portoloins. C'était l'un des endroits magiques les plus réglementés de France : en effet, on s'occupait ici du réseau de transport national et international des Portoloins.

Dès leur arrivée, le vieux gardien du chapeau les salua d'un signe de tête à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il était en pleine conversation avec une femme d'âge mûr qui portait une robe de sorcier vert émeraude trop grande pour elle.

— Je me rends à _Hogsmeade_ , dit distinctement la sorcière en jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil à sa montre.

— Drôle de nom, huh ? Le cadre photo, là-bas, lui dit-il enfin en lui désignant l'objet à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La femme traversa la pièce, un objet disparaissant sur son chemin, puis elle posa son doigt sur le cadre photo et n'eut à attendre quelques secondes avant de se sentir happée par les pouvoirs magiques d'objet. Juliette s'arracha alors à sa contemplation et courut rattraper son père et sa soeur en dehors du bâtiment. Dehors, l'air était si doux que Juliette retira très rapidement son bonnet et défit sa grosse écharpe de Gryffondor pour ne pas suffoquer de chaud. En sortant du chapeau, on avait une vue panoramique de la petite ville pavée de Achillea, l'un des deux bourgs sorciers qui se situait dans la région de Beauxbâtons.

— … je ne comprends pas qu'il y ait eu autant de monde sur le Chemin de Traverse, disait Charles à Andrea, portant à bout de bras la valise de Juliette.

— Papa… on est samedi et c'est bientôt Noël, soupira Andrea alors qu'ils descendaient la colline.

— Vous êtes allés sur le Chemin de Traverse ? s'étonna Juliette en arrivant à leur niveau.

— J'avais besoin de faire quelques courses là-bas, et Andrea avait un rendez-vous, lui répondit Charles.

— Un rendez-vous ?! A Londres ?

Devant l'exclamation de Juliette, Andrea eut pour réaction de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre et son visage se décomposa.

— Papa, on sera de retour pour le dîner, l'avertit-elle sans plus d'explication.

Tandis que Charles regardait sa fille avec stupeur, en plein milieu de la rue déserte, Andrea ne se laissa pas démonter et attrapa Juliette par le poignet. Le pas pressé, elle l'entraîna dans une rue adjacente qui menait aux commerces de la ville et non au quartier résidentiel dans lequel ils vivaient. Quand sa soeur se mit à courir, Juliette s'inquiéta franchement. Andrea ne courait jamais.

— Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques ?

Andrea ne lui répondit pas. Les deux filles débouchèrent sur la grande place des cafés d'Achillea. Quelques sorciers étaient assis en terrasse, dont quelques étudiants de Beauxbâtons que l'on pouvait repérer par leur nombre et par leurs accessoires distinctifs de l'académie. Une fontaine représentant des centaures trônait majestueusement au centre de la place, chacun tourné vers des directions différentes. Tout au fond, un grand monument s'érigeait et surplombait la place par sa hauteur : la bibliothèque. Juliette sut instantanément qu'Andrea avait l'intention de s'y rendre, elle avait ralentit le pas et gardait les yeux rivés sur l'entrée du bâtiment.

— Allez, Juliette, dépêche-toi, la pressa-t-elle. C'est toi la sportive de la famille !

— Pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille là-bas ? Malefoy a dit que tu avais retrouvé des souvenirs, c'est vrai ?

Tout à coup, Andrea s'arrêta pour regarder Juliette droit dans les yeux. Quelque chose avait effectivement changé en elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver la petite fille hautaine qui se cachait derrière ses airs froids et distants. Une flamme brillait dans son regard. Juliette n'avait jamais vu sa soeur aussi déterminée et résolue qu'à l'heure actuelle.

— J'ai parlé à Fiona Dixon aujourd'hui, c'était mon rendez-vous, lui avoua-t-elle enfin. Mais ce n'est pas tout, Juliette, je sais qui m'a attaqué cette nuit là. Je sais qui a lancé ce sortilège d'Oubliettes. Et ce n'était pas elle. Viens, suis-moi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Andrea se remit en marche devant l'air abasourdi de Juliette. Que venait-elle de lui raconter ?

— Hé ! Tu ne peux pas me balancer une telle chose comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, hors d'elle, s'attirant les regards des étudiants qui étaient assis sur le rebord de la fontaine. Attends Andrea ! Si tu sais qui t'a agressé alors à quoi tu joues ? Pourquoi tu tiens à m'emmener à la bibliothèque ? Me faire lire ? Tu m'écoutes ?

— Tu dois voir, toi aussi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en poussant la porte du bâtiment.

— Mais…

Avant que Juliette n'ait eut le temps de s'exprimer, Andrea lui plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle se trouvaient encore dans le vestibule de la bibliothèque. Andrea fronça ses sourcils blonds et retira ses doigts du visage de Juliette, la convainquant d'un simple regard noir de rester silencieuse.

— Il faut que je te montre mes souvenirs et pour le faire, nous devons aller à Beauxbâtons. Le pensionnat de l'académie renvoie ses derniers élèves à l'heure où je te parle, nous avons donc une heure pour forcer le bureau de Mme Kerjean, utiliser sa pensine et revenir avant que papa ne se pose des questions. Compris ?


	27. Le souvenir d'un cauchemar

Me revoici pour un chapitre tout neuf. Je vous remercie pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent **Ellie** , **Kervana** , **Meo** (d'ailleurs tu ne sais pas à quel point ton petit mot m'a donné la pêche, je suis ravie que mon histoire ait pu te faire passer un aussi bon moment, et j'espère que ça continuera :) et enfin **Joy** (je crois bien que tu auras la réponse à ton hypothèse aujourd'hui, les autres mini-mystères vont se résoudre dans la foulée, notamment les angoisses d'Albus. Mais je suis d'accord, Maisie a eu ce qu'elle méritait depuis un bon moment et je voulais montrer qu'elle n'était pas si intouchable que ça au final... en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité :).

En tout honnêteté, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et d'ici la prochaine fois, un très joyeux Noël à tous :)

* * *

— Combien on risque à se faire prendre à Beauxbâtons hors période scolaire ?

— Je ne risque pas grand chose, je suppose, toi en revanche…

Juliette leva les yeux au ciel. Dans quel pétrin Andrea les avait elles embarquées ? Accroupies derrière les cartons des nouvelles arrivées de la bibliothèque, les deux filles attendaient que la voie se libère pour se rendre à la célèbre académie française. Juliette n'avait aucune idée de comment aller à Beauxbâtons. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle avait eu l'occasion d'entendre de nombreuses histoires sur des sorciers trop curieux voulant déceler la localisation exacte de l'académie. Mais on revenait bien souvent bredouille de ces quêtes. Tout ce qu'on savait était qu'elle se trouvait dans les environs mais qu'il était presque impossible de s'y rendre à pied si l'on n'avait pas l'adresse exacte. Un puissant sortilège pourtant avait tout l'air de réellement exister : une illusion d'optique qui, de l'extérieur laissait croire que Beauxbâtons était étroitement coincé entre deux collines alors qu'une fois à l'intérieur, de vastes jardins s'étalaient à perte de vue autour du palais.

— Viens par ici. Pas de bruit.

Andrea s'était relevée, contourna la grande pile de cartons et se dirigea droit sur une porte qui donnait sur une pièce annexe. L'endroit était vide, à l'exception d'un pupitre en bois accompagné d'un livre, d'une plume et d'un flacon d'encre noire. Quand Juliette se fut suffisamment approchée de l'ouvrage pendant qu'Andrea refermait soigneusement la porte derrière elles, elle constata qu'une liste de noms y était inscrite. Juliette fronça les sourcils en regardant sa soeur. Andrea regardait le vieil ouvrage avec appréhension.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ça va marcher, mais on va essayer, dit-elle lentement plus pour elle-même que pour Juliette.

Andrea s'empara de la plume et la trempa dans le flacon, la main tremblante.

— Ce registre de présence est l'une des entrées de l'académie, précisa-t-elle. Pour ceux qui habitent dans les environs, on vient ici signer le registre et on est ensuite transporté à Beauxbâtons. Le problème, c'est que tu n'es pas inscrite.

— Bien joué, Lockhart… est-ce que tout ceci est vraiment nécessaire Andy ?

— Prends ma main, on y va.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Andrea s'était déjà emparée de la main de Juliette et de son autre main libre, elle inscrivit son nom à la suite des autres sur le haut de la page. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Juliette fixa d'un air suspicieux le nom brillant de sa soeur sécher sur le parchemin avant qu'elle ne ressente la même sensation désagréable des voyages en portoloin. En un clignement de paupière, elles se retrouvèrent dans un endroit totalement différent de celui qu'elles venaient de quitter : au lieu de la petite pièce étriquée de la bibliothèque, un immense espace clair et ouvert les accueillit. Près de la porte principale, un groupe d'élèves discutaient entre eux à voix basse.

— Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons, nous sommes dans l'Atrium, lui indiqua Andrea, l'air angoissée. On doit se dépêcher si on ne veut pas se faire attraper…

Elles avaient atterri auprès d'un comptoir où étaient entreposés une demi-douzaine de registres similaires à celui qu'elle venaient d'emprunter, chacun représentant d'un point géographique particulier. Emerveillée par l'endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître, Juliette tournait sur elle-même en admirant l'immensité des lieux. Derrière le comptoir qui servait visiblement d'entrée et de sortie, deux tableaux démesurés représentaient Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel. Face à elle, de hautes fenêtres révélaient un jardin d'hiver dont on ne voyait pas la fin, empli d'une verdure luxuriante qui contrastait fortement avec le marbre blanc de l'Atrium. A l'opposé du comptoir où elles venaient d'arriver, un escalier massif quart tournant menait aux étages et Juliette eut tout juste le temps de distinguer des personnes y apparaître quand Andrea l'entraîna presque violemment en direction d'un couloir adjacent.

— Oh, Juliette, cache ça quelque part, s'exaspéra Andrea en lui arrachant son écharpe aux couleurs Gryffondor du cou.

Andrea jeta l'écharpe derrière un buste, le pas pressé, ignorant d'un revers de main les plaintes de sa soeur. Elles débouchèrent sur un nouveau corridor qui, sur leur gauche, présentait une série de bustes de sorciers et sorcières imminentes d'Europe et sur leur droite, des fenêtres élevées qui offraient une magnifique vue des jardins de Beauxbâtons. D'ici, on pouvait admirer quelques fontaines et sculptures dont certaines étaient taillées à même la haie. Juliette s'arracha à la contemplation d'une statue en glace pour rattraper Andrea.

— C'est vraiment beau ici, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Juliette, des étoiles plein les yeux.

— Oui, Beauxbâtons est plus raffiné que Poudlard, répondit vaguement Andrea dont la tension était clairement lisible sur les traits tendus de son visage. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne lance jamais de maléfice ici.

Tandis que Juliette allait s'engager dans ce qui semblait être une nouvelle suite de couloirs subtilement décorés, Andrea l'arrêta subitement en lui barrant le passage de son bras.

— Il y a toujours du monde près de l'Amphithéâtre, l'informa-t-elle à voix basse, je vais voir si la voie est libre. Ne bouge surtout pas.

Docile, Juliette obéit et attendit patiemment auprès du buste de Adela Vilaró, une sorcière espagnole précurseur de la mécanique classique associée à la construction des balais volants du IXème siècle. Et pourtant, Juliette ne remarqua que ses petits yeux qui lui donnaient l'air d'une fouine.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle s'imagina ce que sa vie aurait été si elle était restée en France à ses onze ans. Elle aurait probablement fait sa rentrée accompagnée de Damien, son cousin avec qui elle avait passé tout son temps étant petite, elle serait rentrée tous les soirs à la maison, se serait disputée avec Valentine presque tous les jours, peut-être serait-elle tombée amoureuse d'un français ou d'un espagnol et surtout, elle n'aurait jamais connu Poudlard et les incroyables souvenirs et personnes qu'elle avait connu là-bas. Puis, elle essaya de se représenter ce qu'aurait été la vie de ses amis à Poudlard, sans elle. En seraient-ils au même endroit aujourd'hui ? Albus aurait-il perdu patience avec Rose ? Rose serait elle toujours avec Stephen ? James l'aurait-elle remplacée par n'importe quelle autre élève ? Cameron se serait-il ouvert à quelqu'un d'autre durant sa dernière année à Poudlard ?

Légèrement maussade en pensant à ces éventualités, Juliette se revigora en se disant que sa vie à Beauxbâtons aurait été bien plus fade qu'à Poudlard, aussi époustouflante que l'académie l'était. Et rien ne valait le charme brut du château écossais.

— Andrea ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici… Sauf erreur, vous n'êtes pas pensionnaire à l'académie ?

Juliette bondit pour se cacher derrière Adela Vilaró. C'était une voix de jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Une ombre était apparue à ses pieds.

— Oh… fit Andrea. Je… j'ai oublié ma plume fétiche hier, j'ai réussi tous mes examens à Poudlard avec elle, vous comprenez ? Elle doit être quelque part dans le couloir des sortilèges…

— Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Interpellée par le passage au tutoiement, Juliette fronça les sourcils. Sur qui Andrea était tombée ?

— C'est très aimable à vous de me le proposer… mais je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, déclina Andrea de sa voix la plus emphatique. Bonnes vacances… monsieur Brisbois.

— D'accord… Tu devrais te dépêcher, ils ne vont plus tarder à faire le tour de l'école.

Les pas s'éloignèrent et Andrea fit irruption devant Juliette, les joues rouges pivoine qui contrastaient fortement avec ses cheveux dorés.

— Pas de commentaire, il me rend nerveuse, persifla-t-elle en anticipant les réflexions de Juliette. Suis-moi !

Juliette ne se fit pas prier et s'engouffra à la suite de sa soeur sur une sorte de grand hall avec des canapés assortis de petites tables basses et d'autres tables de travail. Comme Andrea l'avait prédit, quelques élèves étaient encore ici, certains vêtus de leur uniforme de Beauxbâtons tandis que d'autres étaient habillés sobrement de vêtements moldus, une valise à leurs côtés. Plus anxieuse que jamais, Andrea ne cessait de regarder par-dessus son épaule, de presser Juliette d'avancer plus vite ou encore de s'arrêter brusquement pour tendre l'oreille. Puis, elles grimpèrent à la hâte un escalier en colimaçon et Andrea sembla se détendre quelque peu. Juliette et Andrea étaient arrivées dans un couloir sombre, seulement éclairé par des lanternes attachées au plafond.

— C'est le quartier des sortilèges alors fais attention, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut sortir par ces portes, l'avertit Andrea dans un souffle. Mme Kerjean enseigne l'Invention des Sortilèges, mais elle perd un peu la tête, la pauvre… j'ai entendu dire que la Directrice prévoyait de la renvoyer. C'est dommage, c'est une merveilleuse créatrice.

— Et elle a besoin d'une Pensine ?

— Oui, répondit-elle en souriant tristement. Personne ne sait ce qui lui est vraiment arrivé mais elle perd très souvent ses moyens et sa mémoire est… défaillante. J'ai eu l'occasion de la croiser à la clinique, elle fait parti de l'essai elle aussi.

Andrea perdit son sourire. Elle déglutit en évitant à tout prix le regard de Juliette.

— Allons-y, son bureau est au fond du couloir, dit-elle pour donner le change.

Juliette ne chercha pas à approfondir le sujet et suivit sa soeur en silence, des questions toujours plus nombreuses en tête. Quand elles pénétrèrent dans le petit bureau de l'enseignante, Juliette remarqua instantanément l'énorme armoire en bois sombre dont l'un des battants qui était ouvert. La fente laissait entrevoir une lumière douce et blanche qui lui attirait irrémédiablement l'oeil. Cependant, lorsque Andrea ouvrit l'armoire à la recherche de la Pensine, Juliette eut un mouvement de recul. L'armoire était débordante de petits flacons qui renfermaient des centaines de souvenirs.

— Je suis surprise qu'elle n'ait toujours pas bloqué l'accès à son bureau, après ce que le Dragon Pourpre lui ait volé certains souvenirs… remarqua amèrement Andrea en posant le récipient en pierre sur le bureau encombrée de parchemins et de livres.

— Le Dragon Pourpre ? répéta Juliette.

— Ta cousine, se renfrogna Andrea en mettant son menton en l'air. Valentine a créé son groupe de disciples ici. Très élitiste et de mauvais goût si tu veux mon avis. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis fait couper les cheveux, je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de ressembler à cette peste… Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler d'eux.

Andrea se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis après avoir avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil à Juliette, elle fouilla dans l'une des poches de son long manteau beige. Rapidement, elle en retira une fiole similaire à toutes celles qui étaient rangées dans l'armoire derrière elle. Sous le regard craintif et empli d'appréhension de Juliette, Andrea fixait la fiole à l'intérieur de laquelle se mouvait paresseusement un liquide gazeux.

— Andy, tu n'es pas obligée de me montrer quoi que ce soit, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer Juliette, la bouche étrangement sèche.

— Tu dois voir ce que j'ai vu, Juliette, je te le dois.

L'atmosphère se fit plus pesante dans la pièce. Les fioles qui contenaient les souvenirs de la professeur française mettaient très mal à l'aise Juliette. Et elle n'était pas sûre quant à voir de ses yeux ce que sa soeur avait subi le soir où on lui avait effacé la mémoire. Andrea versa attentivement le contenu de ses propres souvenirs dans la Pensine et regarda les volutes de matière se disperser de façon hétérogène dans le récipient. A la lueur des souvenirs, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude d'Andrea semblaient anormalement accentués.

— Tout n'est pas clair, la prévint-elle d'un ton calme en fixant le contenu de la pensine. Mes souvenirs sont fragmentés mais c'est compréhensible, tu verras.

Juliette se rapprocha du bureau où était posé la pensine. Debout de l'autre côté, Andrea s'était mise à la scruter attentivement.

— Andrea… murmura Juliette, pas certaine de pouvoir, ni de vouloir avoir un aperçu de l'agression de sa soeur.

— Vas-y. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, je vais monter la garde.

La gorge étroitement serrée, Juliette supplia une dernière fois du regard Andrea. Cette dernière lui décocha un regard noir mais déterminé. Alors les mains moites et les paupières closes, Juliette approcha son visage du liquide et sentit ses pieds quitter l'étrange et perturbant bureau de Mme Kerjean.

Lorsque Juliette ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, elle était de retour à Poudlard et reconnut instantanément les lieux : il s'agissait du troisième étage où le bureau de Aaron Lloyd se trouvait. Son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Ce dont elle s'était doutée depuis plusieurs semaines allaient se confirmer. Se remettant à peine de son arrivée subite dans les couloirs de son école, Andrea déboucha à ses côtés dans son uniforme scolaire aux couleurs de Serpentard, le menton en l'air tout en regardant autour d'elle, donnant l'impression de dominer les lieux. Juliette réprima un frisson. De toute évidence, sa soeur ne s'était pas doutée qu'il s'agissait de la nuit où elle perdrait subitement la mémoire. Juliette la suivit en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne se mette pas en travers de chemin, par simple réflexe.

Andrea, qui avait encore les cheveux longs, ralentit le pas lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité du bureau du professeur Lloyd. La respiration de Juliette s'accéléra. Elle avait maintenant la preuve que d'une certaine façon, Aaron Lloyd était responsable de l'amnésie de sa soeur. Sous le regard attentif et soucieux de Juliette, Andrea se posta devant la porte du professeur et s'apprêta à toquer quand elle interrompit son geste et ferma les yeux. Juliette fronça les sourcils. Andrea semblait être en proie à ses démons intérieurs.

— Courage, Andy, chuchota-t-elle, les paupières étroitement closes. Il t'adore, tu vas avoir cet Optimal.

Andrea souffla un bon coup avant de retirer son parchemin de son sac. Elle leva de nouveau la main pour frapper à la porte lorsque contre toute attente, des éclats de voix se firent entendre de l'autre côté du battant.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir ici, Darcy. Tu ne peux pas aller et venir à Poudlard comme bon te semble !

— Conseil très étonnant venant de ta part, mon cher.

Les yeux presque exorbités, Juliette était persuadée que son coeur avait raté un battement, ou plusieurs. Sa mère, leur mère, était de l'autre côté de la porte. A Poudlard.

— Arrête de m'envoyer ta recrue dans les pattes et j'arrêterai de venir ici, poursuivit la voix sonore de Darcy. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne trouveras pas ce que tu cherches en m'espionnant. Tu aurais pu trouver quelqu'un de plus discret pour la filature, soit-dit en passant.

A côté d'elle, la Andrea du mois d'octobre était devenue aussi livide que Juliette. Cette dernière se rapprocha un peu plus de la porte, avec l'intention de capter le moindre détail de la rencontre qui se produisait à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle dut même s'empêcher de pousser la porte pour débarquer dans le bureau de Lloyd, sachant que c'était parfaitement ridicule alors qu'Andrea n'avait que ce souvenir auditif.

— Tu sais à quel point c'est important à mes yeux, reprit Lloyd d'une voix que Juliette ne lui connaissait pas, presque mélancolique. Tu m'avais promis qu'on y arriverait ensemble.

— Cette promesse, on l'a faite quand on avait seize ans, Aaron. On a grandi depuis.

La bouche entrouverte, Andrea lâcha son parchemin qui tomba lentement au sol.

— Où est ta parole dans ce cas ? Tu sais, je crois que tu es la raison même de pourquoi on assimile les Serpentard à des lâches. Tu es une lâche, Darcy.

— Quel esprit de déduction, monsieur le Serdaigle.

— Tu as tout abandonné. Tes enfants. L'homme que tu aimais. La vie dans la communauté.

— Non, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.

Dans le bureau, le silence fut perturbé par un ricanement sombre de la part de Lloyd.

— Bien sûr, c'était pour les protéger, pas vrai ? Comme tu as voulu me protéger avant ça ? Toujours à te trouver des excuses, combien de temps penses-tu encore vivre de cette façon ? Je parierais mon compte à Gringotts que tu prends toujours l'instabilité de ton frère comme excuse, après toutes ces années. Tu es pathétique, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste que toi.

— Ferme-la ! s'écria Darcy.

On entendit quelqu'un donner un violent coup de poing sur le bureau, puis un long silence s'ensuivit pendant lequel on aurait pu croire que les deux interlocuteurs s'étaient volatilisés. Pourtant, Juliette remarqua instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas : le bout du couloir était devenu flou et les voix s'éloignaient de plus en plus à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Paniquée, Juliette se demanda vaguement si Andrea n'avait pas été sujette à une attaque quand une nouvelle scène apparut devant elle. Cette fois, Andrea courait et au vu de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle venait tout juste de quitter le couloir qui menait au bureau de Lloyd. L'air affolée, Andrea, jetait des coups d'oeil derrière son épaule, le poing crispé sur sa copie qu'elle serrait dans son poing. Elle était poursuivie.

— Allez, Hardy, attends-nous !

Juliette ressentit des sueurs froides lui parcourir tout le corps. C'était la voix de Maisie Lloyd.

— Ne sois pas une lâche !

Andrea ralentit sa course, ce qui laissa le temps à Maisie de lui envoyer un maléfice de son cru. Andrea l'évita de justesse et rassembla son courage pour se retourner sous le regard impuissant de Juliette qui observait les deux filles chacune à un bout de couloir. Maisie continuait de marcher d'un pas assuré vers Andrea qui avait déjà sorti sa baguette magique mais qui paraissait encore secouée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre dans le bureau de Aaron Lloyd. Puis soudain, Juliette n'en crut pas ses yeux : Cameron rejoignit Maisie de sa démarche décontractée et s'arrêta légèrement derrière elle, un air concentré au visage.

« Oh non, pas toi Cameron, pas toi… », murmura Juliette en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

— Maintenant nous pouvons parler calmement, dit Maisie avec son sourire éclatant. Qu'est-ce-que tu as entendu ?

— Rien qui ne te concerne, Lloyd, cracha Andrea en reprenant des couleurs. Dégage d'ici et laisse-moi tranquille !

— Je ne te laisserais pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu de réponse à ma question, répliqua Maisie qui avait perdu son sourire. Réponds à ma question ou je te jure que tu le regretteras.

Maisie ponctua sa menace en faisant rouler sa baguette magique entre ses doigts tandis que Cameron observait l'échange sans rien laisser paraître. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir sorti sa baguette magique et semblait se désintéresser totalement de la situation. Juliette se mordit les lèvres d'inquiétude, son regard faisait l'aller-retour entre Andrea, Cameron et Maisie sans discontinuer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Cameron était responsable, c'était tout simplement hors de son entendement. Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble dans une salle de classe et il avait paru si tourmenté… Le sang de Juliette se glaça dans ses veines, priant pour que son mauvais pressentiment n'ait pas de fondement.

— Eh bien, je pense que je vais le regretter, la défia Andrea après avoir rejeté sa longue chevelure dans son dos, prête à en découdre. Tu ne me fais pas peur, Maisie, j'ai toujours été meilleure que toi et tu le sais.

— Mais tu es seule. Tu ne peux pas compter sur ce niais de Scorpius ou ton petit ami teigneux. Je suppose que tu as entendu parler de mon frère, le meilleur duelliste de l'école ? Tu connais le nombre de personnes qu'il a envoyé à l'infirmerie depuis qu'il est ici ?

Un éclair d'angoisse traversa les prunelles d'Andrea. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Cameron qui n'avait toujours esquissé aucun geste pour désarçonner sa baguette.

— Qui parlait de lâcheté ? rétorqua Andrea.

— _Bloclang !_ J'espère que tu maîtrises déjà les informulés, rit Maisie, satisfaite de son petit manège.

Andrea paniqua. Elle recula de quelques pas, sa baguette magique toujours levée devant elle même si Juliette la voyait trembloter. Pourtant, un éclair de lumière traversa le couloir. La baguette de Maisie sauta de ses mains pour tomber une bonne dizaine de mètres plus loin, hors d'atteinte de sa propriétaire. Maisie se tourna alors vers son frère, tout à coup inquiète et sur les nerfs à l'idée d'avoir sous estimé son adversaire.

— Cameron ! ALLEZ ! brailla-t-elle dans sa direction.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Juliette, Cameron sortit sa baguette magique au moment même où Andrea envoyait un nouveau sortilège informulé, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Il lança un sortilège de protection qui para celui envoyé par Andrea. Puis il enchaîna par un Stupéfix informulé derrière les encouragements de sa soeur qui s'était postée derrière lui. Andrea ne flancha pas et lança à son tour un Protego juste à temps. Puis Juliette eut de plus en plus de mal à distinguer Maisie, et ensuite Cameron. Le décor changea alors du tout au tout et Juliette se retrouva dans la forêt interdite auprès d'une Andrea qui reprenait doucement ses esprits, assise contre un tronc d'arbre, la tête entre les mains.

Juliette regarda aux alentours. Aucun terrain à découvert ni même d'indications sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, juste la lune qui étendait sa clarté douceâtre entre les feuilles des arbres au dessus de leurs têtes. Il n'y avait personne, pas une âme qui vive à cet endroit. Juliette aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir été réellement présente ce soir-là et aider Andrea. Elle s'accroupit près de sa soeur, se demandant si elle était amnésique ou non à ce stade. Puis elle se rendit compte avec atrocité qu'elle sanglotait. De profonds sanglots qui lui soulevaient la poitrine et saccadaient sa respiration. Juliette regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle, espérant à tord qu'une quelconque assistance - sorcier, centaure ou même des araignées géantes, lui vienne en aide.

— Andy… murmura Juliette, se sentant horriblement inefficace.

Tandis qu'elle essayait de toucher l'épaule de sa soeur dans un geste réconfortant mais complètement inutile dans cette situation, des bruits de pas résonnèrent entre les arbres derrière elles. Aussitôt, Juliette releva la tête. Les craquements de feuilles mortes sous les pieds de l'inconnu se rapprochèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne contournent le tronc d'arbre contre lequel Andrea était campée. La jeune fille de Serpentard entendit enfin la présence et releva des yeux larmoyants sur la silhouette qui se baissa à ses côtés. Juliette n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres de sa mère, Darcy Adamson.

Si Juliette avait été marquée par la ressemblance frappante d'Albus avec son père à la garde de King's Cross, ce n'était rien à côté de celle entre Juliette et sa mère. Sous le choc, Juliette eut un mouvement de recul et s'écarta d'Andrea et de Darcy. Tout chez elle lui rappelait ses propres traits, ses propres expressions : de ses yeux vert marron dans lesquels on pouvait lire comme dans un livre ouvert en passant ses lèvres pleines et ce sourire si distinctif. En revanche, si Juliette avait cet air sympathique qui lui valait des facilités avec les autres, Darcy semblait plus en recul, de cet air hautain et élégant qui l'aurait presque instantanément rendue antipathique et insensible aux yeux de n'importe qui.

— Je suis désolée, ma belle Andrea… j'aurais préféré qu'on se rencontre dans d'autres circonstances.

Andrea avait ramené ses jambes contre elle et même si elle semblait tétanisée par la présence de sa mère, elle continuait de la fixer sans ciller. Darcy esquissa un geste vers elle mais sa fille repoussa sauvagement la main qu'elle lui tendait.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, pour tout. Ce que j'ai fait dans le passé, et ce que je m'apprête à faire aujourd'hui… Quoique tu aies entendu tout à l'heure, sache que je n'ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça.

— Juliette avait raison, dit subitement Andrea en français.

Darcy inclina légèrement la tête, ses sourcils bien dessinés se fronçant d'incompréhension. Juliette serra les poings, elle n'avait même pas daigné apprendre quelques mots de français.

— Je me fiche de tes problèmes, tu aurais du être là pour nous, pour moi. Où étais-tu quand je pleurais tous les soirs dans mon lit ? Je t'ai écrit des dizaines de lettres que je ne pouvais pas envoyer, tu sais ? J'avais besoin de ma maman quand papa ne comprenait pas les terribles années que je vivais, quand Juliette se plaisait tellement ici qu'elle ne voyait pas que j'allais mal. Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années ?

Des larmes s'étaient remises à couler sur les joues d'Andrea mais elle fixait toujours Darcy avec cet air déterminé et furieux. Les yeux de Darcy se firent plus brillants mais elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de regarder sa fille.

— Tu n'as jamais eu aucune considération pour nous, poursuivit Andrea d'une voix étranglée. Je t'ai toujours accordé le bénéfice du doute mais après ce que j'ai entendu ce soir… J'ai toujours été fière d'avoir suivi tes traces, fière dès le premier jour à Poudlard quand le Choixpeau m'a envoyée à Serpentard… maintenant j'ai honte. Alors je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses. On s'est débrouillé sans toi, nous n'avons plus besoin de toi maintenant. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Et va-t-en.

Andrea détacha son regard de celui de sa mère et se mit à fixer un point au loin, les lèvres étroitement serrées. Darcy ferma les yeux un instant et se releva lentement, époussetant sa longue robe de sorcier cintrée à la taille.

— Un jour, tu comprendras.

Darcy sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et regarda l'objet avec un air impassible. La femme jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Andrea contre son tronc d'arbre, puis s'intéressa de nouveau à son arme. Un silence s'installa pendant lequel les seuls bruits environnants de la forêt interdite rompaient le calme tendu entre les deux sorcières.

— Tu ne devrais pas écouter ce que dit Aaron, il ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de ses parents et il… peu importe. Tous les choix que j'ai fait, les plus douloureux, je les ai faits pour vous. Moins vous en savez sur moi, sur d'où l'on vient, mieux vous vous en porterez. Crois-moi, Andrea, c'est pour ton bien.

Andrea releva la tête, méfiante. Juliette serra les poings, sachant d'avance ce qui allait se produire sous ses yeux. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

— Je t'aime Andrea, je m'en voudrais à vie s'il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute. Je sais que tu as un bon instinct, prends soin de ta soeur, s'il-te-plaît… elle va en avoir besoin.

Le corps entier de Juliette fut parcouru de frissons incontrôlables et désagréables pendant que Darcy s'était de nouveau accroupie auprès d'Andrea. Puis elle leva sa baguette magique vers sa fille et murmura :

— Tu ne dois pas te rappeler de moi… je suis désolée. _Oubliettes_.

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, le décor de la forêt interdite devint vaporeux et incertain. Cependant, Juliette eut tout juste le temps de remarquer qu'auprès d'une Andrea amnésique, la silhouette de Darcy Adamson avait disparu. A la place, un oiseau prenait son envol dans les contours flous des souvenirs d'Andrea. Mais Juliette n'eut pas le temps de distinguer quoi que ce soit de plus qu'un hibou. De retour de pied ferme dans le bureau de Mme Kerjean, l'une des enseignantes à Beauxbâtons, Juliette se retrouva alors en face à face avec sa soeur, dans le silence le plus complet. Andrea la regardait avec appréhension, la respiration bloquée.

— Pourquoi, Andrea, pourquoi tu m'as montré ça ?

Elle lui avait posé cette question d'un ton parfaitement calme et maîtrisé. Cependant, à l'intérieur, elle se sentait davantage bouillonnante de rage et étouffée par l'injustice à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

— Tu méritais de voir ce que j'avais vu, hésita-t-elle en se triturant nerveusement les mains.

— Oh, c'est ce que tu penses ? Vraiment ? s'emporta Juliette en haussant la voix. Je méritais de voir cette folle t'effacer la mémoire ? De voir le mec que j'aime se battre contre toi le même soir ? Dis-moi plutôt la vérité, tu n'avais pas envie d'être la seule à porter ce fardeau sur tes épaules. Je te reconnais bien là. Typique Andrea…

— Tu as raison, je n'avais pas envie d'être la seule à supporter ça ! répliqua Andrea. Mais écoute-moi, je t'en prie. Ca fait deux semaines que je ne sais pas quoi faire, personne ne pouvait comprendre ma situation… Je suis perdue, Juliette ! Je pensais qu'on pourrait affronter ça ensemble !

Dans un geste empli de fureur, Juliette envoya un flacon d'encre s'écraser au sol qui se répandit en formant une énorme tâche noire sur la surface immaculée du marbre blanc.

— Tu aurais pu simplement m'en parler… pas me montrer ces choses. Maintenant j'ai juste envie de tout plaquer. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies été aussi égoïste Andrea.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu aurais fait à ma place, hein ? Ne fais pas comme si tu étais la victime dans l'histoire, Juliette. Ma propre mère a effacé ma mémoire. Tu as toujours tes souvenirs toi, tu n'as pas ce trou béant en toi qui te fait te demander qui tu es tous les jours. C'est comme si je ne savais plus qui j'étais, as-tu seulement la moindre idée de comment je me sens, tous les jours ? Alors je suis désolée si je brise ta petite vie parfaite. Si le seul fait que ton copain ne soit pas aussi irréprochable que tu le pensais est la seule chose qui te dérange alors oui, je regrette de t'avoir montré mes souvenirs. Tu es la personne égoïste dans ce bureau.

Juliette soupira lourdement. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle était dégoûtée et horrifiée par les agissements de Darcy, mais elles ne pouvaient pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. Fiona Dixon avait été accusée à tort d'une agression qu'elle n'avait jamais commise et surtout, une sorcière dangereuse était en liberté. Terriblement inquiète à l'idée que Darcy ait pu aller et venir à sa guise dans le château, Juliette se sentit prise de vertiges. La première des choses à faire était de la dénoncer. Et vite.

— Peu importe ce qu'on en pense, tu as raison, maintenant nous devons agir ensemble. On doit en parler immédiatement à papa. Il doit savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé lui aussi.

— Non. On ne peut pas lui faire ça, je suis formelle, l'interrompit Andrea en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il serait anéanti s'il apprenait qui elle était, ce qu'elle a fait…

— Andrea ! Tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Il mérite de savoir ce qui t'est arrivé ! Il mérite de savoir que… euh… cette femme est de retour et qu'elle trafique quelque chose de pas net avec Lloyd ! Tu l'as vue, tu l'as entendue, on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'un autre accident arrive !

— Quelle preuve nous avons, Juliette ? lui demanda tristement Andrea. Juste des souvenirs pas très nets qu'on prendrait facilement pour des souvenirs falsifiés…

— Je te crois, papa te ferait confiance aussi ! Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, pour nous. Je le sais.

Andrea détourna le regard de sa soeur, ce qui renforça le sentiment d'injustice qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Pour la Gryffondor, il était clair qu'elles devaient mettre la situation au clair et ne rien garder pour elles-mêmes. Elles avaient maintenant la preuve que Darcy Adamson était liée aux projets de Lloyd et que cette dernière courrait toujours dans la nature, faisant accuser une élève de l'école pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Cependant, quand Juliette essaya de replacer les éléments de la soirée dans leur contexte, elle se retrouva dans une impasse : que s'était-il produit après le duel entre Cameron et Andrea jusqu'au moment où Darcy lui avait effacé la mémoire dans la forêt interdite ?

Avec horreur, elle s'imagina Cameron et Maisie agissant de paire pour amener Andrea à Darcy. Or, ce n'était pas possible puisque Andrea avait également croisé Rose ce soir-là. L'esprit plus engourdi que jamais, Juliette sentit une migraine puissante et inévitable arriver et elle se plaqua une main sur son front brûlant en espérant que cela puisse l'aider. Elle daigna jeter un coup d'oeil furieux à sa soeur quand elle la remarqua en train de remettre son souvenir dans son petit flacon sans faire un bruit. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

— Ça va aller, Andy, la rassura Juliette en allant la prendre dans ses bras. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûre, tu sais… Je regrette tellement d'avoir participé à ce programme, je suis fatiguée, Juliette, réellement fatiguée. Physiquement, mentalement… Si je pouvais rester dans mon lit pour les six prochains mois à venir, je le ferais. Son visage me hante…

Andrea se blottit un peu plus contre sa soeur qui lui frottait patiemment le dos. Pendant longtemps, Juliette avait considéré Andrea comme sa grande soeur, comme étant la plus mature d'entre elles deux. Petite, on disait d'Andrea qu'elle était la plus sage, la plus réfléchie, celle qui aspirait déjà à une vie d'adulte quand elle apprenait tout juste à lire. C'était Andrea qui la réprimandait à être enfantine, à être trop spontanée… Et dès à présent, Juliette sut qu'elle devait être assez forte pour elle deux, elle devait l'être pour sa soeur qui perdait dangereusement pied.

* * *

— Les réglementations ont changé en Illinois ! s'exclama Daphné Greengrass, sur le seuil de la porte. Je vous ai envoyé un hibou la semaine dernière, on ne peut tout simplement pas exporter du ventricule de dragon dans tous les Etats-Unis… C'est régulé différemment dans chaque état, ce n'est pas si compliqué à comprendre…

Fixant un point au plafond, Cameron s'ennuyait. Aujourd'hui, il avait accompagné sa mère au ministère de la Magie pour des « broutilles » qui s'étaient rapidement transformées en affaire d'état et il s'était retrouvé dans un coin de l'open space dédié à l'Organisation Internationale du Commerce Magique, se sentant de trop dans un domaine qui lui était complètement inconnu. Il avait donc passé son après-midi à détailler les sorciers qui travaillaient dans ce département, des personnes trop occupées pour l'avoir même remarqué en passant par les employés qui s'arrachaient les cheveux sur dossiers litigieux. Près du coin de la pièce où il attendait patiemment, une sorcière âgée du nom de Petra Child n'avait cessé de lui proposer collations en remarquant qu'il s'était mis à gribouiller sur un papier officiel du ministère.

— Je suis désolée, Cameron, je pensais qu'on aurait plus de temps pour nous deux aujourd'hui, s'excusa Daphné en entrant enfin dans la pièce, son chignon tiré aux quatre épingles désormais défait.

— Pas grave.

— Il me reste quelques détails à régler avec les Transports Magiques, à l'étage du dessous. Une heure maximum.

Daphné se mit à fouiller dans les papiers rangés et organisés dans sa mallette, une ride de concentration au front. Cela faisait un an que Cameron ne l'avait pas vue, passant l'été chez son père, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Daphné était belle, de cette beauté qui ne ternissait pas avec l'âge mais qui s'affermissait avec le temps. Maisie lui ressemblait beaucoup, de ses traits fins à sa carrure fine et élancée, cependant Cameron n'arrivait pas à lui trouver cette même élégance qui lui était caractéristique.

A ses débuts professionnels, Daphné Greengrass avait fait plusieurs stages au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale dans l'organisation internationale du commerce magique jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne rencontre Aaron Lloyd et qu'ils ne se mettent à se fréquenter. Alors quand elle était tombée enceinte de Cameron, Daphné avait mis sa carrière professionnelle de côté pour se consacrer à ses enfants. Elle avait pu ensuite reprendre le chemin du ministère de la magie quand Maisie était entrée à son tour à Poudlard et que le rapport ne se dégrade entre elle et son mari. Ils avaient fini par divorcer rapidement et Daphné en avait profité pour changer d'air en s'expatriant aux Etats-Unis. Là-bas, elle avait été engagée auprès des Relations Internationales Commerciales au sein du Ministère Américain de l'Est.

Depuis le divorce de leurs parents, Cameron et Maisie avaient rendu visite à leur mère une fois par an jusqu'à ce que Maisie décide qu'elle ne voulait plus faire l'aller-retour entre ses deux parents. C'était un sujet que Cameron hésitait à aborder avec sa soeur. Maisie s'était toujours moins bien entendue que lui avec leur mère. Le jour où une énième dispute avait éclaté entre Maisie et Daphné, trois ans plus tôt, c'était Cameron qui s'était retrouvé pris entre deux eaux : d'un côté sa soeur qui voulait qu'il l'accompagne au prochain portoloin pour rentrer en Angleterre, et de l'autre sa mère qui vivait très mal les disputes avec sa fille. Lorsqu'il faisait allusion à Maisie, Cameron remarquait instantanément cette tristesse passer sur son visage.

Au fond, Cameron savait pertinemment que la situation était pesante de chaque côté. Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait laisser penser, Maisie avait été tout aussi touchée par la séparation de leurs parents. Mais au contraire de lui, elle s'était décidée à rejeter la faute sur sa mère : pour ne pas avoir fait perdurer leur mariage, et ensuite pour avoir fui le pays. Cameron était persuadé qu'il y avait bien plus que cette envie de fuir l'Angleterre, mais Maisie s'était toujours refusée à le voir de son côté, et quelque part, il savait que c'était la raison pour laquelle sa soeur était aussi proche d'Aaron.

— … et nous irons dîner ensuite. Pourrais-tu amener ce document au Bureau International des lois ? Tu me rendrais un grand service, il y a toujours énormément de passage là-bas et je suis déjà en retard…

Cameron acquiesça lentement et Daphné lui mit un long parchemin entre les mains avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Puis elle lui décocha un sourire bienveillant et couru dans la direction des ascenseurs derrière deux sorciers en pleine discussion. Cameron baissa les yeux sur le morceau de parchemin qu'il devait déposer à un endroit qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

— Besoin d'aide, mon garçon ? lui demanda Petra Child de son bureau, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé à faire la queue derrière une file d'attente qui n'en finissait pas. Le regard perdu sur les quelques personnes qui passaient à ses côtés, Cameron se sentait définitivement bien étranger au lieu. Il avait toujours pensé que les lois magiques étaient établies dans un cadre terne et insipide, et de ce qu'il en voyait, il ne s'était pas trompé. La sorcière à qui il attendait impatiemment de donner son document n'avait pas la moindre expression sur son visage et sortait les mêmes phrases à chaque personne qui se présentait face à elle. « Votre demande est incomplète, veuillez la remplir correctement et revenez plus tard », « le bureau international des lois ne s'occupe pas des litiges nationaux, rendez-vous au niveau 1 ».

— Tu as vu les nouvelles ? murmurait l'homme devant lui. George Weasley aurait quelques problèmes avec sa filiale scandinave… nous n'avons pas encore de nouvelles officielles mais les chiffres ne sont pas bons…

— Je vous l'avais dit, à vous tous ! s'exclama son collègue. On ne rit pas de la même façon partout ! La clé sera bientôt sous la porte, dix Mornilles là-dessus. Je suis ruiné.

Quand Cameron eut enfin l'occasion d'apporter le document à la sorcière ennuyée, elle se contenta d'un vague « merci » avant d'appeler la personne suivante. Ebahi par le manque total de réaction de cette femme, il lui jeta un dernier regard pour s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien réelle, marchant d'un pas tranquille le long du couloir menant au quartier de l'Organisation du Commerce. Sans regarder où il allait, il fonça droit dans quelqu'un. Une dizaine de dossiers se retrouva sur le sol avec des parchemins volants dans tous les sens. La jeune femme aux airs débordés s'abaissa immédiatement pour les ramasser en l'insultant d'une voix inaudible.

— Je suis désolé… marmonna Cameron en s'empressant de l'aider.

Cameron rassembla les quelques papiers que la sorcière n'avait pas réunis puis il les lui tendit, prêt à décamper du couloir sombre. Pourtant, quand elle se releva, il eut le temps de la voir changer d'expression du tout au tout : au départ clairement agacée, puis un éclair d'incompréhension traversa son visage anguleux lorsqu'elle le regarda en face et enfin, son regard s'illumina.

— Cameron Lloyd ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

— Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

— Je m'appelle Poppy Robards, Bureau des Aurors, se présenta-t-elle succinctement en lui serrant la main. J'aurais quelques questions pour vous, ce ne sera pas long. Oh… ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas en état d'arrestation !

Plus surpris qu'autre chose, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et réalisa qu'il avait encore trois quarts d'heure à tuer avant que sa mère ne revienne le chercher. Alors piqué par la curiosité, Cameron suivit la jeune femme dans le dédale qu'était le niveau 6 du département de la coopération magique internationale. Se demandant si ce n'était pas un piège et qu'on allait effectivement le coincer pour ses activités pas très nettes à Poudlard, Cameron se fit beaucoup moins serein lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Bureau des Aurors. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux cheveux châtain soyeux de Poppy Robards qui marchait devant elle en lui montrant les différents services de l'étage, débattant de l'idée de s'enfuir à la première occasion.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un bureau exigu décoré avec de nombreuses photos qui donnaient un air vivant à la pièce. Robards lui proposa la chaise en face du bureau et elle alla s'asseoir en face de lui, coudes sur la surface de la table, apparemment très intéressée par sa propre personne.

— Alors alors… fit-elle au bout d'une minute de silence. Nous avons minutieusement étudié votre dossier et…

— Attendez une minute, de quel dossier vous parlez ? la coupa-t-il, légèrement paniqué. Je n'ai jamais candidaté ici ! Je n'ai jamais voulu…

— Ah ah ! s'exclama Poppy en pointant son index vers lui. Il est bien là le problème. Pourquoi n'avez vous pas posé de candidature au bureau des Aurors ? Vous êtes en septième année, dans quelques mois, vous aurez vos ASPICs en poche et pourtant, toujours aucune trace de projet professionnel ! Nullepart !

Cameron n'en revenait pas. Complètement halluciné, il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir et surtout, comment elle avait entendu parler de son existence ? Il recula légèrement sur son siège et se prit une main dans l'autre, mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, Poppy Robards paraissait tout à fait sérieuse et enjouée. Elle lui inspirait même confiance avec ses grands yeux chocolat.

— Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

— Vous n'êtes sans doute pas au courant, mais notre bureau a énormément de mal à trouver des de bons éléments… alors nous nous octroyons le droit d'aller jeter un oeil à Poudlard et… de ce que j'en vois, vous avez le profil idéal pour rejoindre nos rangs, vous excellez dans les défenses, la métamorphose, les potions… L'idée ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit ?

— Euh… non, pas du tout.

Robards frappa la paume de sa main sur le bureau, l'air exaspérée. Puis elle se leva et attacha rapidement ses cheveux.

— Nous avons un problème depuis quelques années, lui confia-t-elle d'un ton patient. Un problème que tout le monde refuse de voir ici. Histoire de conflit intergénérationnel, pour être honnête avec toi… Mais depuis que je suis ici, j'ai vu des dizaines de profils à Poudlard nous filer entre les doigts et tout ça pour quelle raison ? Je te le donne dans le mille, Cameron. Les maisons à Poudlard. L'idée de devenir un Auror ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit parce que tu viens de Serpentard. Et dans la mentalité de la société, un Serpentard ne devient pas Auror. 79% de nos recrues sont des Gryffondor et entre nous, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce sont tous des flèches. Seulement ce sont les seuls à se proposer pour la formation. Les autres maisons se sentent à l'écart parce que cette fonction est connotée Gryffondor. Une belle connerie si tu veux mon avis. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Cameron déclina poliment la proposition, décidément de plus en plus étranger à toute cette organisation ministérielle. Poppy Robards sortit sa baguette de sa robe et jeta un sort vers le coin de la pièce. Aussitôt, un café se mit à chauffer pendant qu'elle contournait le bureau. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, sans ciller.

— On a besoin de sorciers comme toi, Cameron.

— Sans vouloir vous contredire, je pense que vous faites erreur. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne que vous recherchez… je… j'ai quelques difficultés à travailler avec les autres et surtout… je n'ai aucune ambition à sauver le monde. Enfin, je veux dire… il faut avoir certaines valeurs, n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne les ai pas.

Poppy soupira et donna un petit coup de baguette vers la porte qui se claqua d'un coup sec.

— Crois-tu vraiment que tous les Aurors ont pour vocation d'éradiquer le mal ? Eh bien ce n'est pas mon cas. Je n'ai que vingt-trois ans et Mr. Potter m'a chargée du recrutement face à une dizaine de candidats avec de l'expérience. Tous mes collègues pensent que je suis ici à cause de mon père. C'est faux. Il n'y a rien de mieux que l'adrénaline, l'action et ce sentiment de… puissance. J'aime mon boulot parce qu'il me fait me sentir bien dans ma peau. Rien d'autre. Nous recherchons des sorciers capables de protéger la population à leurs risques, c'est vrai. Mais nous recherchons avant tout des sorciers capables de le faire. Et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Cameron déglutit difficilement devant le regard intense et déterminé de Poppy Robards. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de se lancer dans une telle carrière. Son but, et depuis longtemps, avait été de quitter définitivement le pays et s'éloigner de l'influence néfaste de sa famille. Ces deux dernières années, les rendez-vous pédagogiques avec ses professeurs de Poudlard avaient été un réel problème pour lui. On l'interrogeait sur son parcours futur et ses possibilités d'emploi dans le monde sorcier mais jamais on ne lui avait suggéré l'idée de devenir Auror. Encore maintenant, cette perspective lui paraissait complètement saugrenue et si quelqu'un d'autre que Robards lui aurait suggéré l'idée, il aurait probablement pensé à une blague.

— Promets-moi juste que tu y penseras, lui dit-elle enfin après être allée chercher son café. Rien ne vaut le risque et l'adrénaline qui va avec, crois-moi… c'est enivrant.

Cameron médita ses paroles en se levant pour rejoindre sa mère. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil du bureau de Poppy, une question lui trottant en tête. Elle l'étudiait attentivement, ses mains entourant son mug de café fumant.

— Dans quelle maison étiez-vous, à Poudlard ?

— Est-ce-que cela importe, maintenant ? lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Cameron sourit à son tour et quitta finalement le bureau, la tête remplie de nouvelles aspirations.

* * *

— Tu ne peux pas sérieusement réfléchir à cette offre, Cameron.

Daphné et lui venaient tout juste de quitter le ministère de la Magie et prévoyaient de rentrer à pied dans le petit appartement que sa mère occupait lors de ses voyages occasionnels à Londres. Cette année, ils avaient fêté Noël tous les deux sans même rendre visite aux autres membres de la famille. Se balader dans la ville scintillante grâce aux guirlandes électriques était un loisir dont Cameron ne se lasserait jamais. Cette période de l'année signifiait qu'il n'avait pas à retourner chez son père pour les vacances, dans cette maison morne et vide qu'il avait appris à détester au fil des années. A la place, il passait le seul moment de l'année où il pouvait la voir avec sa mère et presque rien ne le rendait plus heureux, à l'exception de ses réactions parfois Sang-Puristes qui l'agaçaient au plus profond de lui-même.

— Maman. Je n'ai rien signé, je te rapporte seulement ce dont on a parlé… lui expliqua patiemment Cameron qui faisait tout pour rester calme.

— Et je te dis simplement de faire attention, le Bureau des Aurors est rempli d'incapables qui ne connaissent pas leur métier, répliqua Daphné alors qu'ils traversaient un passage piéton. Tu as lu la Gazette du Sorcier récemment ? Je n'ai pas besoin de te répéter ce que tu sais déjà à propos du cafouillage la semaine dernière… un mort dans une mission de routine ! Et puis ces arrestations intempestives, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Il serait temps que Potter délègue, il a été au poste trop longtemps.

Cameron soupira. La discussion serait impossible à ce sujet avec elle. Daphné était bien trop coincée dans ses retranchements pour être objective alors mécontent, Cameron enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et ne chercha pas à approfondir la question. Pourtant, alors qu'ils passaient devant un grand magasin qui l'appelait à tourner la tête dans la direction de sa mère tant l'odeur de biscuits était alléchante, il se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait de ses yeux bleus soucieux. Aussitôt agacé, il détourna la tête. Il reconnaissait ce regard, celui de sa mère quand il était encore enfant et qu'elle s'inquiétait de tout et de rien pour lui. Seulement maintenant, il avait grandi, il la dépassait même depuis trois ou quatre ans, et on venait de lui suggérer qu'il avait le potentiel pour être auror. Il était loin d'être un enfant.

— Quoi ? aboya-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

— Je ne sais pas, quelque chose de différent, dit-elle doucement. Tu vas déjà quitter Poudlard… j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout manqué et pourtant tu es si indépendant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses réellement à intégrer le Bureau des Aurors…

— Je n'y pense pas du tout !

— Bien sûr que si, je te connais.

Ils traversèrent de nouveau la rue, dans un silence interrompu par les klaxons de voitures, la boutique de musique vintage du coin et les rumeurs de la ville. La moue d'inquiétude sur le visage de Daphné ne disparaissait pas.

— Je ne suis pas celui dont tu devrais te soucier, maman.

Cameron n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'adopter de ton de reproche mais ses paroles avaient dépassé ses pensées. Faisant attention à ne pas se faire bousculer par les moldus trop pressés pour regarder autour d'eux, il n'eut pas besoin de regarder Daphné pour comprendre que son visage s'était assombri. Au fond, elle savait ce qu'il lui reprochait depuis quelques années. Si Daphné s'était accrochée à Maisie comme elle s'était accrochée à lui, ils seraient tous les trois, lui Maisie et leur mère, à l'heure actuelle et non pas éclatés comme ils l'étaient aujourd'hui. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Maisie avait commis l'irréparable et elle était enfoncée dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

— Ton père maîtrise la situation, comme toujours, murmura enfin Daphné plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

La nuit était définitivement tombée désormais, l'air se faisant plus frais et piquant. A une centaine de mètres de l'immeuble où ils habitaient, Daphné le prit par le bras et se blottit contre son fils. Cameron se détendit légèrement. Les non-dits gênants à propos de son père et de Maisie étaient quotidiens et s'il désapprouvait le fait qu'elle ait abandonné tout espoir pour Maisie, il préférait ne pas parler de sa soeur avec elle. Lorsqu'il était avec sa mère, il préférait en profiter, ce qui était devenu rare récemment avec le renvoi de Maisie et les événements récents à Poudlard.

Tandis qu'ils arrivèrent dans leur quartier tranquille bordé par un parc, Cameron remarqua aussitôt deux silhouettes près de la porte menant à leur immeuble. Dans la pénombre, les deux silhouettes lui paraissaient étrangement familières. Alors quand ils se furent suffisamment approchés, la surprise lui fit lâcher une exclamation sans pouvoir la retenir :

— Juliet ?

A l'appel de son nom, la brunette se retourna. Elle portait un sac à dos, une énorme écharpe et un bonnet qui la faisaient presque disparaître derrière ses accessoires. A ses côtés, James Potter était nonchalamment adossé à la rambarde de l'escalier extérieur, observant d'un oeil suspicieux l'échange qui se produisait sous ses yeux, le nez enfoncé dans le col de sa veste. Presque aussi surpris que par l'annonce de Poppy Robards plus tôt dans la journée, Cameron hésita à se pincer lui-même pour vérifier que ceci était bien réel.

— Tu les connais ? Qui sont-ils ? lui demanda Daphné, inquiète quand ils rejoignirent les deux amis.

— Hmm… c'est Juliet… hésita Cameron.

— Sa petite amie, précisa-t-elle en fixant Cameron droit dans les yeux.

Daphné émit un « oh ! » stupéfait avant de se tourner vers Cameron, un éclat de vive curiosité dans le regard. Pourtant, ce dernier n'accorda aucune attention à sa mère. Comment avaient-ils trouvé l'endroit où ils vivaient et surtout, pourquoi Juliette était elle ici alors qu'elle était supposée passer ses vacances en France ?

— Tu vas bien ?

— Je suis partie de chez moi après Noël, longue histoire, dit-elle simplement en faisant un geste vague englobant à la fois James et sa propre personne.

— Et qui es-tu ? demanda alors Daphné à James.

Surpris, James Potter mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'on parlait de lui. Puis il se redressa comme s'il venait de se faire piquer et un sourire étira les commissures de ses lèvres.

— Je ne suis personne, vraiment… Je vais faire un tour, d'accord ? dit-il à l'intention de Juliette.

Et il s'en alla, le pas léger, sous le regard des trois autres.

— Je suis désolée de venir ici, hésita Juliette, mais nous devons parler.


	28. Le Balai Volwit

Hello… je confirme, ça traîne et je m'excuse pour ça. Si je poste aujourd'hui sans correction, c'est parce que si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais me booster à le faire. Du coup j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop. Disons que j'ai préféré passer mes soirées à binge watcher The 100 plutôt que de me relire attentivement, j'ai un bon déménagement en vue, plein de changements qui font que j'ai la tête ailleurs mais… le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit, je vais essayer de ne pas trainer autant à le poster. En plus je suis ennuyée, ce chapitre revient sur le Noël de miss Juliet et on a dépassé les fêtes. Ca me perturbe mais on va vite passer là dessus, hein ?

En attendant, merci BEAUCOUP pour vos retours, et aussi vos mises en fav/follow, c'est quand même grave cool. Je me répéterais jamais assez, mais merci à vous, Kervana, EllieFowl, CandySona et pour vous répondre plus particulièrement (c'est déjà le plus long chapitre de l'histoire, un peu plus ou un peu moins, parlons, parlons) :

Meo : tes compliments me font juste trop plaisir. Et puis si tu as pu considérer un chapitre comme un cadeau de Noel, c'est la meilleure des choses qu'on puisse me dire. En espérant que la suite te plaise, vraiment !

Joy : eh oui tu avais bien raison dans ta dernière review, mais je ne pouvais pas le confirmer dès le début du chapitre, haha. Sinon je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Juliette et Andrea ont besoin d'être soudées, malheureusement je pense qu'il n'y a pas une réaction qui soit au dessus des autres dans ces cas là… Ah une supportrice du Cameron auror ! Honnêtement je pense que le courage des Gryffondor ne fait pas tout, après, à savoir s'il serait à la hauteur, je ne sais pas… l'avenir nous le dira ! J'espère que ce tout nouveau chapitre te plaira :)

Scarlett : je crois que je suis une auteur sadique. Mais je te l'assure, au bout d'un moment il n'y aura plus de questions, que des réponses (ça semble difficile à croire et pourtant…). Et puis ça serait pas drôle si tout allait bien entre Juliette et Cameron… non ? Argh, je sais. Merci beaucoup en tout cas (et à bientôt sur hpf, le site remaarche hihi).

Bonne lecture mes amis next-genisés !

* * *

— Andrea, aide-moi !

— Je ne peux pas… répondit l'interpellée entre deux fous rires.

Juliette sautillait sur place, essayant vainement de se débarrasser des toiles d'araignée dans lesquelles elle s'était empêtrée. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans le grenier de la maison, une pièce remplie de cartons d'où s'échappaient parfois un Doxy perdu et aventureux. Andrea se tenait les côtes en regardant sa soeur essayer de se débarrasser des nombreuses toiles.

— Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ri autant, lui dit-elle dix minutes plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Juliette lui lança un regard noir et prit une boite de décorations de Noël dans ses bras, la raison pour laquelle elles étaient venues. Elle prit une moue vexée et descendit l'échelle pour redescendre dans la maison habitée. Au fond, elle ne lui en voulait pas, voir Andrea sourire était quelque chose de rassurant compte tenu des épreuves qu'elle traversait.

— Alors que s'est-il passé avec Leighton ? lui demanda Juliette. Il était supposé venir ici la semaine prochaine, pas vrai ?

— Oui, il était supposé venir.

— Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? insista-t-elle.

Une boîte de décorations tomba sur le sol et Juliette se retourna sur Andrea qui la dévisageait.

— Arrête avec ta fausse sympathie, je sais que tu le hais, lâcha-t-elle brutalement. Je suis persuadée que tu serais heureuse d'apprendre que c'était lui qui m'avait agressée. Mais non, Juliette, tu vas devoir t'y faire. On est pas prêt de se quitter.

Juliette haussa les épaules devant les ailes frémissantes du nez d'Andrea. Puis cette dernière lui lança un dernier regard énervé avant de la bousculer pour passer devant elle. Néanmoins, Juliette la suivit dans le salon où le grand sapin attendait d'être décoré.

Les deux soeurs l'avaient toujours décoré ensemble et c'était devenu comme une tradition de le faire tous les ans à leur retour de Poudlard. Avec un sourire mélancolique, Juliette s'accroupit près de la boîte et en retira la boule de Noël qu'elle préférait. Elle était rouge avec des flocons peints à la main. Ce n'était pas la plus jolie mais elle l'affectionnait tout particulièrement : son père lui avait offert alors qu'elle avait eu un coup de coeur pour elle dans un petit magasin, il y a une dizaine d'années. Depuis ce moment, elle avait toujours été la première décoration qu'elle accrochait au sapin.

De son côté, Andrea essayait tant bien que mal de mettre des guirlandes scintillantes tout autour de l'arbre. Remarquant que sa soeur était en difficulté, Juliette accourut pour l'aider. Depuis leur infraction à Beauxbâtons, Andrea l'avait convaincue de ne rien dire à personne des souvenirs qu'elle avait retrouvé. Juliette désapprouvait avec vigueur son choix mais elle avait accepté de lui laisser quelques jours pour prendre une décision. Une décision qui se faisait attendre et que Juliette avait beaucoup de mal à tenir sous silence.

— Juliette ! _What a nice surprise to see you!_ s'exclama une voix stridente avec un fort accent français. Comment vas-tu ? Je vois que tu as enfin retrouvé ta petite soeur…

Andrea détouna automatiquement le regard pour s'intéresser à une guirlande. Pendant un court instant, Juliette eut envie de sermonner Andrea pour se faire écraser par leur cousine avant qu'elle ne se mette à réfléchir et qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle ne savait rien de leur vie à Beauxbâtons. Pourtant, quand Valentine débarqua de son port altier et de son éternel chignon sophistiqué, elle sut qu'elles n'allaient pas ressortir de cette rencontre sans encombre.

— Personne ne t'a invité ici, Valentine, lâcha Juliette en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Oncle Charles m'a proposé de passer ! Maman avait besoin d'écailles de dragon, lança innocemment Valentine en faisant un geste aérien de sa main. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Juliette ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment vis-tu le rejet ?

— Ne l'écoute pas, fit Andrea qui n'osait toujours pas regarder dans leur direction.

Mais Juliette s'arrêta et se retourna lentement pour se retrouver face à Valentine, qui devait bien la dépasser d'une bonne tête. Avait-elle encore pris quelques centimètres depuis l'été ?

— Qu'est-ce-que tu viens de dire ?

Andrea agrippa le poignet de Juliette pour la tirer en arrière.

— Andrea ? De quoi elle parle ? insista Juliette alors que sa cousine les observait tour à tour en semblant se délecter de la situation.

— Papa a voulu que tu reviennes en France la semaine dernière mais à moins d'un cas de force majeure, tu ne peux pas changer d'école…

— Mais ce n'est pas tout ! ajouta Valentine en levant son index.

Bouche bée, Juliette attendit qu'Andrea daigne lui donner une réponse.

— Tu n'as pas de résultats assez suffisants pour entrer à Beauxbâtons.

— En d'autres termes, tu es trop mauvaise pour acceptée nulle part ailleurs que dans ton école. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, ma chère Juliette, susurra Valentine à voix basse, mais exclue Beauxbâtons de tes possibilités. Tu es peut être une reine à Poudlard, mais tu ne seras jamais rien ici. Je voulais juste mettre les choses au point.

Valentine sortit sa baguette magique dans un grand geste et la pointa droit sur Juliette avec un sourire espiègle. Juliette serrait très fort le manche de sa baguette magique dans sa poche. Elle désirait plus que tout la dégainer et lancer un maléfice à Valentine… Mais elle le paierait très cher. Alors elle tenta de reprendre son calme, se convainquant que sa revanche sur Maisie Lloyd valait toutes les vengeances sur les pestes dans leur genre.

— Oh… j'oubliais, tu as la trace, dans ton pays.

— Crois-tu vraiment que c'est ce qui va m'arrêter ? cracha-t-elle en s'avançant vers elle.

— Tu devrais.

La voix masculine trancha dans l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce. Juliette s'arrêta à mi-chemin de Valentine. Son père était devant la porte du salon et contemplait la scène, un air de réprobation au visage. Le regard de Valentine passait de son oncle à Juliette sans montrer aucune émotion.

— Valentine, rentre chez toi, dit-il calmement avant de se tourner vers Juliette. Prends le paquet pour ta mère dans la cuisine.

Valentine rangea sa baguette dans sa pochette et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot. Andrea, en retrait, fixait l'endroit où Valentine avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt.

— Ne me dis pas que tu aurais eu recours à la magie, réprimanda Charles Hardy en regardant sa fille.

— Elle l'aurait mérité, répliqua Juliette.

— Je sais, mais est-ce-qu'elle mérite le fait que tu ailles en justice ?

Juliette se tourna enfin vers lui. Il avait raison. C'était le plan de Valentine depuis le début : la pousser à bout et qu'elle se retrouve dans une très mauvaise position. Intérieurement, elle rageait. Elle la détestait un peu plus tous les jours. Avec un pincement au coeur, elle pensa à Andrea qui devait subir ses foudres tous les jours à Beauxbâtons.

— Attends au moins ton prochain anniversaire, lança-t-il, espiègle.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, le regard plongé dans celui de son père, Juliette avait été sur le point de tout lui avouer… jusqu'à ce qu'Andrea ne l'implore à distance, de l'autre côté du salon. Alors Juliette ravala ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur et qui l'oppressait un peu plus chaque jour. Depuis qu'Andrea et elle étaient revenues de Beauxbâtons, il s'était montré très attentif et patient avec elle, ne mentionnant à aucun moment sa vie scolaire comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Cela avait été encore plus difficile de respecter la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa soeur.

Alors Juliette sourit timidement à son père et s'empressa de s'enfuir dans la cuisine. Valentine était déjà repartie, la laissant seule dans la pièce claire et astiquée qui avait constitué un refuge pour elle depuis plusieurs années.

Préparer le dîner était toujours une bonne excuse pour échapper aux remarques de sa famille ou aux conversations dont elle se sentait exclue. Presque machinalement, la jeune sorcière sortit quelques plats des placards, une planche à découper et un grand couteau dont elle croisa son reflet dans la lame. Elle avait perdu toutes les traces de bronzage de son été et était maintenant plus pâle que jamais.

Dans un profond soupir, Juliette s'arracha à sa contemplation, espérant sincèrement qu'Andrea sauterait le pas au plus vite.

* * *

La veille de Noël, emmitouflée dans un pyjama épais, Juliette poussa la porte de sa chambre et la referma avec mille précautions. Au même étage, son père et sa soeur devaient être dans les bras de Morphée depuis quelques temps, aussi descendit-elle les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée au ralenti afin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle attendait ce moment : parler à Albus. Depuis qu'elle s'était infiltrée dans les souvenirs d'Andrea, la jeune fille s'était immédiatement confiée à son ami, lui demandant s'il serait disponible la veille de Noël. Rose étant en vacances en Islande, Juliette avait du lutter pour ne pas l'alarmer malgré son irrépressible envie de tout lui raconter.

Alors en cette soirée tardive, Juliette s'était retrouvée dans le salon de sa maison, accroupie devant le feu de cheminée éteint, à attendre un appel qui n'arriverait peut-être jamais. Albus ne lui avait pas répondu mais elle savait qu'il fallait du temps au courrier d'arriver jusqu'en Angleterre et qu'à son tour, son meilleur ami lui réponde. Le jeu de l'attente arriva alors et Juliette observa la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Au fond se tenait le sapin croulant sous les décorations, qui apportait un peu de gaité à la pièce dépourvue de toute couleur. Puis soudain tout s'éclaira lorsque des flammes surgirent dans le foyer de la cheminée. Juliette bondit et se rapprocha un peu plus du visage d'Albus qui venait d'apparaître dans les braises.

— Hé, salut. Comment ça va ?

— Je peux être honnête ?

Albus acquiesça lentement, les sourcils froncés.

— Non, ça ne va pas du tout. J'ai découvert… Je… C'est ma mère qui a effacé la mémoire d'Andrea, Al. Elle était à Poudlard. Ma mère était à Poudlard. En fait, elle pourrait être là-bas à l'instant où je te parle, pour ce que j'en sache.

Les yeux verts d'Albus s'arrondirent sous le choc de la révélation. Il ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes, qui paraissaient être des heures, avant que Juliette ne se décide à lui raconter toute l'histoire, de son escapade dans le palais de Beauxbâtons aux souvenirs scabreux d'Andrea. Durant son récit, sa gorge s'était faite plus sèche et à mesure qu'elle avançait, les mots eurent de plus en plus de mal à sortir de sa bouche. Quand elle eut terminé, Juliette jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule pour s'assurer que personne n'était descendu après l'avoir entendue.

— C'est le truc le plus fou que j'ai entendu depuis… oh, Merlin. Ta mère ne fait que me surprendre.

— Merci pour ta considération.

— On doit en parler. Dixon est innocente, les Lloyd sont clairement… liés à cette histoire.

— Ouais.

Le silence s'imposa entre les deux amis. Un silence qui n'était pas lourd, de ceux qu'on n'avait pas envie de briser. Juliette ramena ses jambes contre elle, les yeux perdus sur les braises. Albus ne cessait de gesticuler, comme mal à l'aise.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Al, se confia alors Juliette, ses yeux commençant à lui pcoter désagréablement. Andrea ne veut rien dire pour l'instant et je ne peux pas aller contre sa volonté, c'est à elle qu'on s'en est pris, tu comprends ? Et j'ai essayé d'écrire à Cameron… mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse me dire quelque chose en retour…

— Ecoute, les choses sont simples, déclara Albus, la voix ferme. Si Andrea n'en parle pas bientôt aux Aurors chargés de l'enquête, j'en parlerais directement à mon père. Nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes en ce moment mais crois-moi, je le ferais. J'en ai marre de tous ces faux semblants. Nous devons agir.

— Contre une femme dangereuse qui est dans la nature ?

— A commencer par Lloyd, lui répondit Al, implacable. Il la connaît, elle vient le voir directement dans son bureau à Poudlard… —comment fait-elle, d'abord ? Personne ne pourra passer à côté de ça, Juliet.

Juliette se détourna du foyer en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. S'ils dénonçaient Darcy Adamson, alors Lloyd serait interrogé, c'était certain. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à se réjouir de cette nouvelle.

— Depuis combien de temps tu es au courant ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous en êtes toujours au point mort, lui reprocha Albus en changeant de position à nouveau. On aurait peut-être déjà retrouvé cette folle…

— Je ne crois pas qu'Andrea ait envie qu'on la retrouve, maugréa Juliette. Et honnêtement, je la comprends. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à la revoir.

— Eh bien… techniquement, tu ne l'as pas vraiment rencontrée, tu sais.

La bouche pâteuse, Juliette ne parvint pas à manifester son accord avec lui. Plus elle y pensait et plus Darcy la rebutait au plus haut point. La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré sa mère était dans un souvenir qui n'était même pas le sien et cela avait le don de la rendre folle. Comment pouvait-elle avoir ses gènes alors que sa propre mère était aux antipodes de toutes les valeurs qui lui étaient chères ?

— Tu vas bien, Juliet ? Enfin, je veux dire… tu tiens le coup ? s'assura Albus au bout d'un moment.

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête, faute de mieux. Puis elle s'assit en tailleur sous le regard scrutateur d'Albus.

— Si tu veux passer quelques jours ici, je ne serais pas contre, continua-t-il en désignant l'espace autour de lui.

Aussitôt, Juliette se réveilla de sa torpeur.

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa-t-elle de lui répondre, je vais rester avec Andrea le plus longtemps possible. Elle en a besoin, je crois… Albus, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui n'allait pas.

— Rien du tout. Comparé à toi et une mère criminelle, je vis comme dans un rêve éveillé.

Tout à coup, Albus tourna brusquement la tête pour finalement disparaître du foyer de la cheminée. Juliette se mit à genoux pour inspecter les braises, soucieuse. Puis il réapparut tout aussi subitement, les cheveux en pagaille.

— Fausse alerte, ce devait être James. Ou Lily… ils ont le même pas de troll. James est inquiet pour toi, d'ailleurs. Il n'arrête pas de me demander de tes nouvelles.

— Vraiment ? demanda Juliette, confuse.

— Tu devrais lui écrire, ça le calmera, bougonna-t-il avant de passer une main distraite dans ses cheveux. Tout comme Rose, c'est la troisième lettre qu'elle m'envoie depuis qu'elle est en Islande, elle se demande pourquoi tu ne lui réponds pas. Elle n'a pas encore compris que tu habites dans le Sud de la France, après six ans.

La remarque d'Albus eut le mérite d'apporter un sourire à la jeune fille.

— Je vais devoir y aller, j'entends du bruit, la prévint Albus. On peut s'appeler dans deux jours, si tu veux.

Juliette acquiesça, triste à l'idée que son ami ne la quitte déjà.

— Hé Juliet, joyeux Noël.

— Merci, joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Albus lui lança un dernier sourire rassurant avant de disparaitre du foyer, pour de bon cette fois-ci. Pendant quelques instants, elle resta immobile en ressassant la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui. Juliette était entièrement d'accord avec lui : ils devaient parler à propos de Darcy. C'était donc lentement et la tête pleine d'interrogations que Juliette se leva pour aller se coucher, les membres engourdis, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne trouverait plus le sommeil. Dans la pénombre, elle s'étira alors, prenant tout son temps pour remonter à sa chambre. D'un oeil distrait, elle s'intéressa à l'extérieur, au delà de leur jardin et de la forêt qui le bordait. D'ici, on pouvait entendre le hululement des chouettes et le cri des loups.

Tandis que Juliette frissonnait de la tête aux pieds, se disant qu'il était temps d'aller se blottir dans son grand lit tiède et confortable, un éclat brillant lui attira l'oeil. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle trouva un grand cadeau de Noël au pied du sapin qui lui avait échappé au premier passage. Plissant les yeux suspicieusement, la curiosité prit le pas sur l'appel au réconfort de son lit et Juliette s'approcha du sapin de Noël pour observer le paquet suspect. Il n'y en avait qu'un, et il était énorme. Du bout du doigt, Juliette se lança à la recherche de la moindre étiquette indiquant la personne à qui il était adressé. Puis elle la trouva enfin et de nouveaux frissons lui parcoururent le corps.

 _Joyeux Noël, Juliette. Je sais que tu l'aimeras._

Juliette resta paralysée pendant quelques minutes, ses pensées s'entrechoquant tellement vite entre elles qu'elle ne parvenait pas à en retirer une cohérente. L'écriture lui disait quelque chose, elle l'avait déjà vue quelque part mais elle ne lui était pas aussi familière que celle de son père, d'Andrea ou bien celle de Rose. Un besoin irréfrénable de l'ouvrir apparut alors, mais ses mains s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin jusqu'au paquet.

— Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-elle pour s'en dissuader.

Presque effrayée, Juliette se releva si vite qu'elle en eut le tournis. Elle fit demi-tour, la gorge serrée, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Ce cadeau ne pouvait pas venir de son père ni de sa soeur, ils s'offraient leurs cadeaux le matin de Noël. Il ne pouvait pas non plus venir de ses amis, elle les recevait en général le jour de Noël par courrier quand ils étaient légers. Parmi eux, il n'y avait que James qui aurait pu venir et elle doutait fortement du fait qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici pour repartir aussitôt. A moins qu'il n'ait pu s'agir de Cameron ? Mais il ne savait pas où elle habitait.

— Oh, je dois l'ouvrir, se dit-elle en retournant auprès du sapin de Noël.

De nouveau agenouillée auprès de l'énorme paquet rectangulaire, Juliette glissa un doigt entre deux plis de papier cadeau et en arracha presque le tout. Quand elle écarta l'emballage, ce fut comme si elle s'était pris un coup de massue sur la tête. Dans une boîte en bois parfaitement hermétique et recouverte de dorures sur les côtés, on voyait à travers une ouverture un manche de balai. Juliette ouvrit des yeux ronds et choqués : ce n'était pas n'importe quel balai, il s'agissait du nouveau Volwit de la Compagnie de la Comète, sorti en octobre et dont tout le monde ne cessait de vanter les mérites. Charles Hardy ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ce cadeau. C'était impensable.

Et effectivement, cette nuit, Juliette ne dormit pas.

* * *

Le lendemain midi, jour de Noël, alors que Juliette, Andrea et leur père se rendaient chez leur tante Caroline pour le déjeuner, la Gryffondor essayait de faire taire la petite voix qu'elle entendait au plus profond d'elle et qui lui demandait d'interroger une nouvelle fois Charles pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui avait pas fait ce si beau cadeau au lieu des habituels ouvrages destinés à développer ses compétences magiques. Pourtant, son père n'avait fait que lui répondre par la négative, s'interrogeant lui aussi de l'identité de l'émetteur de ce cadeau empoisonné. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Andrea avait été une nouvelle fois silencieuse, le regard fuyant et ce n'était qu'une fois arrivés devant l'imposante maison des Beauregard qu'Andrea l'attira à l'écart de leur père.

— Et si… hésita-t-elle, une lueur angoissée dans ses prunelles. Et si c'était maman ?

— Tu es sérieuse ? explosa Juliette avant de baisser le ton. Pourquoi elle me ferait un tel cadeau alors qu'elle efface ta mémoire pour mieux disparaître… tu m'expliques ? Et pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? Elle ne représente rien pour toi, Andrea !

— Tu n'as pas à être agressive, Juliette, répliqua Andrea appuyant sur son prénom. Je ne fais que suggérer une possibilité…

Vexée, Andrea lui jeta un dernier regard noir avant de s'engouffrer à la suite de son père par la porte d'entrée. Juliette ne les suivit pas immédiatement, profitant de l'air frais avant d'entrer dans son enfer personnel. Il faisait froid dehors, mais elle avait chaud. Darcy ne pouvait pas lui avoir envoyé ce balai de compétition. L'idée même la rendait malade. Comment aurait-elle pu oser lui faire ce cadeau alors qu'elle ne la connaissait pas ? La pensée macabre et malsaine que Darcy ait pu se renseigner à distance et qu'elle ait pu les observer lui fit perdre toutes ses couleurs au visage.

Cependant, Juliette n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre en main que l'un de ses cousins fit irruption sur le seuil de la porte la coupant dans le fil de ses pensées. C'était Octave, le petit dernier de leur génération et le petit frère de Valentine. A treize ans, il faisait déjà l'unanimité auprès de tous ses professeurs. Sans même avoir à travailler pour obtenir d'excellents résultats, on lui avait déjà proposé de rejoindre la classe d'alchimie qui n'était disponible qu'à partir de la cinquième année d'étude. Et rien que pour ça, Juliette ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détester.

— Alors Juju, tu veux faire bande à part ?

Au passage, Juliette lui passa une main vengeresse dans ses boucles blondes bien ordonnées. Octave lui répondit par un grognement de mécontentement avant de fermer la porte derrière eux et de s'enfuir en direction du salon. Juliette lui avait directement emboîté le pas, ce qu'elle regretta sur-le-champ. Dans un autre contexte, elle aurait adoré se trouver ici. Sa tante avait employé les grands moyens : le salon en lui-même comptait trois sapins de Noël débordant de filaments dorés et de boules pailletées, des guirlandes serpentaient entre les différents meubles. Et la vue magnifique des paysages de montagnes environnantes était suffisante pour apprécier de se retrouver ici.

Le cadre était idéal, s'il n'y avait pas eu la quinzaine de sorciers présente dans cette pièce idyllique. Juliette n'était pas seule, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi isolée qu'à cet instant. Andrea riait déjà à gorge déployée, assise sur l'accoudoir d'un canapé et une flûte à champagne à la main, en compagnie du grand-frère de Damien, Barthélémy. Il était perçu comme le meilleur parti de la ville. La petite vingtaine, il charmait toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait, y compris sa cousine. Ce garçon avait tout pour lui, il était beau, intelligent et ambitieux et le fait qu'il ait été un éternel célibataire pour la majeure partie de sa vie ne le rendait que plus attirant aux yeux des sorcières qu'il côtoyait.

Juliette se faufila donc entre les invités, marmonnant un vague bonjour ou adressant un pauvre sourire aux membres de sa famille qui se rendaient compte de sa présence. Elle évita soigneusement Andrea et Barthélémy, Valentine et sa tante Caroline qui s'extasiaient devant le nouveau petit Croup que cette dernière avait offert à sa fille le matin-même, et enfin, elle remarqua Damien, seul aux abords de la grande baie vitrée, le regard perdu sur un point au delà des collines. Juliette hésita. En dehors d'Andrea, il était le seul à qui elle avait eu un quelconque lien dans le passé. Le coeur battant un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, Juliette s'approcha de lui.

— Salut Damien.

— Hé, lui répondit-il en retour.

Damien lui adressa un bref regard avant de retourner à sa contemplation. Puis il croisa les bras sur sa chemise blanche immaculée.

— Comment ça va, à Poudlard ? lui demanda Damien, une gêne dans la voix.

— Oh… tout va bien, murmura-t-elle en évitant de penser à son début de sixième année chaotique. A Beauxbâtons ?

— Pareil, comme d'habitude.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Du coin de l'oeil, Juliette l'observait. Les lèvres de Damien étaient étroitement pincées et s'il regardait au loin, elle savait que sa présence le perturbait. Mais elle avait toute son attention. Alors elle se mit à chercher les mots adéquats, voulant lui exprimer à quel point il lui manquait et à quel point elle regrettait ces années de pure ignorance mutuelle.

— Damien… je suis désol… commença-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par un aboiement aigu.

Valentine était juste derrière eux et les talons qu'elle portait la rendaient encore plus longiligne qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ce dernier avait son regard rivé sur Juliette, l'air mal à l'aise. A leurs pieds, le petit croup sautillait sur les jambes des deux cousins et la jeune fille devait bien admettre que l'animal était adorable. Le chiot était blanc et couvert de tâches caramel, qui lui donnaient un air doux et docile.

— Damien, je vais promener Casserole, tu m'accompagnes ? proposa-t-elle en assortissant sa question d'un grand sourire.

« Elle a appelé son chien Casserole ? » se répéta Juliette, éberluée.

— J'ai le permis pour l'avoir, tu te rends compte ? Allez viens voir, il est trop mi-gnon quand il essaie de courir ! C'est tellement dommage qu'on ait à devoir lui couper sa queue fourchue…

— Je t'accompagne, consentit Damien.

Le coeur en miettes, Juliette croisa les yeux bleus dénués de toute émotion de son cousin et les regarda partir par la baie vitrée. Puis elle colla son front contre la vitre, en tout désespoir de cause et les scruta à la dérobée descendre le jardin en pente en courant, le Croup les suivant difficilement avec ses courtes pattes. Juliette soupira. Il avait fallu que Valentine lui retire toutes ses chances de parler à Damien. Et lui se contentait de la suivre comme un Croup à son maître. A cette pensée, Juliette se rappela de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Albus quelques mois plus tôt, lui assurant qu'elle n'était que la suiveuse de James. Juliette ferma les yeux, il avait eu tort. Elle était loin d'être comme Damien l'était avec Valentine.

Tandis que ses cousins avaient disparu au loin, Juliette recula d'un pas. Elle avait formé un grand cercle de buée sur la surface vitrée grâce à sa respiration. Son index glissa tout seul sur la fenêtre pour former la phrase : ne sois pas un stupide croup. Puis elle s'enfuit des lieux de son crime pour éviter de subir les foudres de sa tante Caroline pour avoir sali les vitres du salon. Et puis, elle n'avait plus envie de regarder dehors. Les arbres lui rappelaient les cachotteries de sa mère. Tout à coup angoissée, Juliette songea à la nuit passée. Et si Darcy était belle et bien la personne qui lui avait offert le cadeau ? Et si elle était entrée dans la maison pour y déposer le cadeau ?

A ces pensées, la jeune fille frémit. Darcy Adamson pouvait être n'importe où à l'heure actuelle, y compris à quelques pas de la maison où Andrea et elle se trouvaient. Juliette avisa alors son père, de l'autre côté de la pièce, avec son frère et sa femme. Alors qu'elle déterminait si l'heure était de lui révéler tout ce qu'elle savait, une voix résonna dans tout le salon. La tante Caroline, une femme élancée et apprêtée d'une jolie robe bustier longue et blanche, réclamait l'attention de toute l'assistance, en agitant ses poignets recouverts de bracelets dorés qui scintillaient.

— La dinde va être servie dans quelques instants par nos elfes d'exception ! s'exclamait-elle d'une voix perçante. Que tout le monde s'installe dans la salle à manger !

Avec une moue désemparée, Juliette se retrouva coincée à table entre l'infernal Barthélémy qui ne lui adressait jamais la parole et Damien, qui était toujours aussi silencieux qu'une tombe en sa présence. Même Andrea, qui était assise face à elle, n'avait d'yeux que pour son cousin et poursuivait sa conversation avec Barthélémy à propos de son travail à la Clinique du Magnolia.

— Eh bien oui, Andy, c'est essentiel pour moi d'étudier chez les moldus. Comment espérer être un un excellent Médicomage quand tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une cellule ? Comment tu peux prétendre vouloir soigner tes patients quand tu ne connais rien à l'anatomie ? Tu ne seras pas prête au sortir de Beauxbâtons si tu n'as pas la moindre connaissance en physiologie ou en histologie…

— Tu crois que je peux prendre des cours à distance ? lui demanda Andrea, les yeux ronds et paniqués. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'un enseignement de surface…

— Je peux te prêter mes livres et mes notes avec plaisir, lui répondit Barthélémy avec un sourire enjôleur.

— Oh je t'adore Bart, tu as tellement raison.

Juliette levait les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de sa soeur et ses joues rosissant de plaisir tandis que Valentine s'asseyait avec grâce à côté d'Andrea et d'Octave, le petit surdoué de la famille. Andrea perdit instantanément son sourire. Barthélémy s'empressa de sauter sur l'occasion pour s'enquérir des projets de Valentine :

— Et toi alors, tu réfléchis toujours à intégrer le gouvernement ?

Valentine replaça soigneusement une mèche échappée de son chignon, un sourire satisfait naissant sur ses lèvres rouges.

— En attendant l'année prochaine pour faire ma demande de stage, oui, répondit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. C'est très difficile d'être pris là-bas, le gouvernement sorcier ne prend que un ou deux étudiants de Beauxbâtons chaque année, si on est chanceux. Mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, j'ai Madame Maxime dans ma poche et mes notes sont là pour le confirmer.

— Et s'ils ne te prennent pas ? lâcha subitement Juliette sans pouvoir l'avoir retenu.

Valentine, Andrea et Barthélémy se retournèrent de concert vers elle, comme s'ils venaient de se rendre compte de sa présence.

— Les parents d'Evrard, mon petit ami, tu les connais, non ? Les magistrats Blanc ? Ils m'ont promis une formation si je décidais de me lancer dans cette carrière.

— Quand on parle de mérite… marmonna Juliette en s'intéressant au contenu vide de son assiette.

— Pardon ?

— Je pense que Juliette a voulu dire que tu prenais le chemin de la facilité, traduisit Barthélémy alors qu'un elfe au chapeau pointu lui servait des légumes.

Le regard de Valentine passa de Juliette à Barthélémy pour revenir à Juliette. Cette dernière se retint de ne pas le frapper tellement il l'agaçait.

— Les responsabilités que je vais endosser plus tard sont du même ordre que de s'amuser sur un balai, je le conçois, concéda Valentine, sarcastique.

Les poings de Juliette se refermèrent sur les plis de sa jupe, sous la table. En face d'elle, Andrea secouait la tête de droite à gauche, essayant de la convaincre de ne pas aggraver la situation, elles connaissaient toutes les deux leur cousine. Argumenter serait comme alimenter un incendie. Pourtant, l'élément déclencheur de la colère de Valentine ne fut pas la réplique de Juliette. Quand elle vit Damien poser une main sur l'avant-bras de Juliette, elle cracha :

— Dans cinq ans, quand tu auras fini de faire joujou dans les airs, tu récureras les brindilles des balais des autres, c'est ça ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Val, elle t'enverra une carte postale de tous les lieux qu'elle visitera, railla Andrea de son petit air suffisant.

Touchée par le geste de Damien et Andrea qui venait de prendre sa défense, Juliette se détendit et n'eut plus aucune envie de se battre contre sa cousine. Mais c'était avant que Valentine ne change de cible et qu'elle ne se tourne vers Andrea, la toisant d'un regard meurtrier.

— Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, toi. Est-ce-que tout le monde est au courant que notre Andy chérie se tape le professeur Brisbois ? demanda-t-elle autour d'elle en haussant la voix. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait aucun problème à s'intégrer à l'académie.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Damien, qui en avait fait tomber sa fourchette.

Le verre d'eau qu'Andrea balança au visage de Valentine siffla dans les airs. Un silence pesant s'installa à table, les regards tournés vers Andrea dont les joues étaient tellement rouges qu'elles semblaient sur le point d'exploser. Assise, les yeux exorbités de Valentine étaient soulignés du mascara qui s'était mis à couler sur ses joues. Tous plus interdits les uns que les autres, ni Juliette, ni Damien, ni Barthélémy n'osèrent répondre quoi que ce soit devant leur part de dinde dite exquise.

— C'est faux ! Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de ruiner la vie des autres ?! protesta Andrea en jetant un coup d'oeil à son père de l'autre côté de la table avant de se rasseoir en silence.

Tout le monde regarda la jeune fille dans le calme le plus complet avant que la voix éraillée d'Octave vienne rompre la tension ambiante :

— J'adore Noël, mais rien ne vaut les potins de Beauxbâtons.

Le repas de Noël s'était déroulé dans un silence pour le moins tendu et embarrassé. Tout appétit coupé, Juliette n'avait presque rien mangé dans son assiette, cherchant le regard fuyant de sa soeur qui avait gardé un air mécontent pendant tout le temps que dura le repas. Puis elle s'était empressée de quitter la table après avoir englouti sa part de bûche de Noël. Valentine, tout aussi vexée que sa cousine, n'avait plus sorti le moindre mot depuis qu'elle s'était pris le verre d'eau en plein visage. D'humeur plus guillerette que lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la maison, Juliette avait même réussi à apprécier les anecdotes de Barthélémy à propos de ses patients.

Puis, Juliette avait trois fois le tour de la maison des Beauregard sans avoir pu retrouver Andrea. Elle ne croyait tout simplement pas aux rumeurs que Valentine proliférait sur Andrea. Certes, sa soeur était l'archétype même de l'élève lèche-bottes et flattait régulièrement le corps enseignant, mais elle n'irait jamais au delà.

— Elle n'est pas là ? lui demanda Damien alors qu'elle redescendait l'escalier.

— Je pense qu'elle a du rentrer à la maison. Dis, il est comment ce professeur Brisbois?

— C'est l'un des profs d'histoire. Il vient d'arriver à l'académie. Personne ne l'aime, au début, on pensait qu'il allait être sympa parce qu'il était jeune mais on s'est vite trompés. Il donne des interros toutes les semaines et pratiquement personne n'a de bonnes notes dans sa classe. Tout le monde, sauf Andrea… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Juliette croisa les bras sur son estomac, choquée par les propos de son cousin.

— Tu ne devrais pas en rire, c'est grave. Donc tu penses que c'est vrai ?

— Eh bien… tout le monde sait qu'Andrea reste avec lui à la fin de ses cours, pour rattraper son retard. Et puis, tu sais comment est Andrea dans une salle de classe, je suppose.

— Rumeurs, ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

Damien hocha la tête lentement, tentant sûrement de se convaincre lui-même. De l'autre côté de la porte, ils entendaient leurs parents discuter et quelque part à l'étage, Valentine avait entraîné son petit frère Octave dans l'une de ses crises de frénésie contre les personnes qu'elle détestait. Étant plus jeunes, ils avaient découvert des dizaines de poupées vaudou dans sa chambre, ce qui les avait convaincu de ne plus remettre les pieds là-bas.

Damien s'était mis à se balancer maladroitement sur ses pieds, évitant le regard de sa cousine.

— Tu veux sortir ? lui proposa-t-il. On étouffe ici.

Juliette ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dehors, les températures avaient commencé à dégringoler et le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort à mesure que la journée s'écoulait. Les deux cousins sortirent dans la rue, sans s'adresser la parole, se contentant d'observer le paysage pyrénéen. Tandis qu'ils passaient à côté d'une maison où un père Noël enchanté voletait dans le jardin, Damien se tourna subitement vers Juliette.

— Je suis désolé moi aussi. Je t'en ai voulu pendant longtemps, tu sais, quand tu es partie pour Poudlard. C'était comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour toi à ce moment là, alors je n'ai rien dit. Mais j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, quand tu es partie là-bas. Alors oui, j'ai choisi la facilité. J'ai suivi Valentine.

— Ouais, tu l'as choisie.

Juliette n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle en avait voulu à Damien d'avoir suivi sa cousine sans un mot alors qu'ils avaient passé leur enfance à se battre contre elle. Quand elle était revenue à Noël suivant sa première année, Juliette était tombée de haut en apprenant que son meilleur allié, Damien, n'avait pas été là pour son retour. Après, ils s'étaient peu à peu éloignés et jamais ils n'avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'antan.

— Ne dis pas ça comme si j'avais eu le choix, Juliette, lui reprocha Damien. Tu n'as jamais regretté d'être parti chez les anglais, hein ? Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé si je voulais que tu partes ? Je me suis retrouvé seul, Juliette, et ça, tu t'en foutais et tu t'en fous toujours.

Damien avait pressé le pas. Il marchait si vite que Juliette eut du mal à maintenir le rythme.

— Oui, j'ai choisi la facilité, confirma Damien après un long moment de silence. Sans toi à mes côtés je ne me suis pas senti d'attaque à combattre Valentine. J'ai préféré me ranger de son côté, quitte à paraitre faible pour avoir une vie tranquille à Beauxbâtons. Les choses auraient été différentes si tu avais été là.

Désarçonnée, Juliette regarda Damien avec un air choqué.

— Damien, je suis désolée... je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle et...

— Exactement, trancha la voix du garçon.

Ils débouchèrent alors sur la rue principale d'Achillea et ils la remontèrent pour rejoindre la maison Hardy. Ils habitaient en périphérie du bourg et il fallait au moins un quart d'heure de marche avant de trouver les commerces du village. Tout en marchant tranquillement malgré le vent qui cinglait contre elle, Juliette contemplait les rues aux alentours qui avaient été construites à même la montagne. Une fois arrivé au bout d'une colline, on s'attendait à tout : une nouvelle montée abrupte ou une descente vertigineuse. Juliette aimait beaucoup le village où elle avait grandi, si elle n'avait pas à aller dans la forêt qui les entourait.

— C'était il y a longtemps, maintenant, remarqua Damien en fermant bien son manteau. Il y a prescription.

— Mais tu vas continuer à suivre Valentine malgré tout, affirma Juliette sans même avoir à le questionner.

— Question de survie à l'académie. Et puis elle a de bons côtés parfois. J'ai des amis aussi, Isaure Fay est très sympathique quand on va au-delà de sa réserve.

Juliette émit un petit bruit semblable à un gémissement moqueur.

— Oh, j'oubliais que tu avais certains standards en amitié, madame je connais les Potter.

— Ils sont aussi sympathiques que Fay l'est à ton égard ! Sauf Lily, je dois t'avouer qu'on ne peut pas se voir. Et James est clairement insupportable parfois… en fait il n'y a que Albus qui est fréquentable.

— Le mec qui ne voulait pas aller se baigner parce qu'il avait peur de prendre des coups de soleil ?

Souriant à l'évocation du souvenir, Juliette dut admettre qu'Albus n'était pas tout le temps très net. Pourtant, elle perdit très vite son sourire quand ils arrivèrent chez elle. Dans le jardin, tout était calme. Et jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans l'entrée de la maison, aucun bruit n'aurait pu trahir la présence d'Andrea si ce n'était la voix de cette dernière, qui se parlait à elle-même. Juliette et Damien échangèrent un regard à la fois interloqué et curieux, puis ils montèrent à l'étage où il trouvèrent Andrea en plein nettoyage de sa chambre, une grande pièce aux tons épurés et dominée par un lit à baldaquins. Andrea éprouvait toujours le besoin de ranger ou nettoyer quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Oh, alors le duo Hardy a été réuni, observa-t-elle sarcastiquement, les mains sur les hanches. Evidemment, quand il s'agit de potins juteux, on accourt, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Alors c'est vrai ? s'étonna Damien.

— Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Andrea dans un éclat de rage. Je ne… comment vous pouvez croire que je puisse… Lui… moi…

Remarquant qu'Andrea commençait de nouveau à devenir toute rouge, Juliette alla poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

— Calme-toi, Andy, tu commences à ressembler à tante Caroline quand elle se rend compte qu'elle a trop avalé de glucides.

— Spectacle effrayant, confirma Damien en regardant Andrea avec inquiétude.

— Dehors ! Tous les deux !

Andrea brandit une paire de chaussettes en l'air sous les rires de Juliette et Damien qui s'empressèrent de quitter sa chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Andrea se leva aux aurores. Elle travaillait dur pour rattraper le retard qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers mois. En arrivant à Beauxbâtons, elle n'avait pas réalisé que pour des intitulés de matières semblables à la fois à Poudlard et Beauxbâtons, les contenus des cours seraient aussi différents, avec des variantes d'enseignements pour lesquelles elle n'était pas du tout familière. Par exemple, la métamorphose se découpait en plusieurs sous-enseignements dont la transformation humaine et celle des non-vivants. Il en était de même pour certaines matières comme l'histoire de la magie où la perspective changeait du tout au tout d'un pays à l'autre.

Néanmoins, si Andrea se levait aussi tôt, c'était également parce que Scorpius Malefoy viendrait passer quelques jours à la maison et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de travailler comme une forcenée pendant toute la durée de son séjour. Revoir son meilleur ami lui ferait le plus grand bien, elle s'était sentie désespérément seule depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'académie française et cette intégration difficile en cours de route lui rappelait douloureusement ses débuts à Poudlard. A ses onze ans, elle avait eu Scorpius de son côté, ils avaient parcouru des obstacles ensemble, des moments où ils avaient eu l'impression s'être seuls contre tous.

Andrea passa la matinée à fignoler la traduction de runes anciennes qu'elle devait rendre à son professeur dès la rentrée. Là encore, elle éprouvait encore quelques difficultés et surtout des lenteurs à traduire les runes vers le français.

— Trop de nuances, trop de synonymes, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en raturant un mot.

— Toujours en train de te parler à toi-même ? dit une voix traînante. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

Assise à son bureau, la blonde sursauta et manqua de renverser son flacon d'encre sur son parchemin. Scorpius était nonchalamment adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

— Je croyais que tu arriverais ce soir ! s'exclama Andrea en se précipitant sur lui.

— Eh bien… je sais que tu détestes les surprises mais je me suis dit que celle-ci était jouable...

— Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? Nous avons tellement de choses à faire, j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, allez Malefoy… on sort d'ici.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ni de s'installer, Andrea l'entraîna en dehors de la maison, ses devoirs pour la rentrée déjà oubliés. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent une Juliette pas réveillée qui avait fait la grasse matinée ainsi que Charles Hardy qui lança un clin d'oeil à sa fille au passage. Excitée comme une puce, Andrea le prit par la main et l'emmena directement en centre ville où ils se rendaient à chaque fois que Scorpius lui rendait visite. Leur café préféré était _Au Grinchebourdon Radieux_ , où ils servaient de succulents cafés à la mélasse, leur spécialité.

L'endroit était toujours presque vide, considéré comme vieillot par les sorciers qui n'avaient pas encore atteint la soixantaine. Pourtant, Andrea se sentait comme chez elle dans cet endroit. Il lui arrivait de venir travailler ici, seule pendant les vacances, et elle se rappelait encore de la première fois où elle avait entrainé Scorpius dans cet endroit, à la fin de leur troisième année, dans le coin le plus reculé du café où il faisait assez sombre. Cette fois, ce fut Scorpius qui prit les devants et qui alla s'installer à une petite table entourée de deux fauteuils en cuir capitonné, avec la fenêtre qui donnait sur la fontaine aux centaures.

— Vous parlez anglais ? demanda Scorpius au serveur qui opina presque instantanément. Très bien, alors je vais prendre…

— Non, non et non ! se révolta Andrea en les interrompant d'un grand geste de la main. Nous sommes en France, on ne parle pas anglais ici. Qu'en est-il de mon patrimoine, huh ? Will continue d'apprendre le français, tu sais ? Tu devrais faire la même chose pour moi, on se fréquente depuis bien plus longtemps… Tu es moins british que lui et il fait des efforts ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça, Scorpius…

Andrea appuya son propos d'un regard sévère à l'intention de son meilleur ami qui la dévisageait sans comprendre. Puis elle se tourna lentement vers le serveur qui commençait à taper du pied, sa mèche de cheveux trop longue lui tombait sur les yeux.

— Thé noir avec un nuage de lait et deux cuillères à café de sucre, et je vais prendre un café à la mélasse. Merci.

Le serveur s'en alla en grommelant quelque chose à propos des disputes de couple, ce à quoi Andrea lui répondit par un regard noir.

— Tu le fais encore. Française arrogante, marmonna Scorpius en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

— Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'un buveur de thé dans ton genre, répliqua Andrea.

— Oh, je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas demandé de croissant à ce pauvre garçon…

Les deux amis se défièrent du regard pendant une longue minute avant qu'Andrea ne rende les armes. Ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre, Scorpius lui avait terriblement manqué dans son quotidien à Beauxbâtons.

— Je suis désolée. Je crois que je suis en train de devenir folle ici, raconte-moi tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard. J'ai eu le droit à la version de Juliet et c'est beaucoup trop Gryffondorisé à mon goût. Tu peux même te plaindre de tes parents, vas-y.

— J'ai croisé Maisie hier sur le Chemin de Traverse, annonça-t-il de but en blanc en posant ses mains l'une sur l'autre.

— Et ? l'encouragea Andrea, comme sur des charbons ardents.

— On s'est juste croisés, elle m'a ignoré et je l'ai ignorée.

Andrea observa attentivement son ami qui affichait une mine imperturbable, signe que cette rencontre importune l'avait mis plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne le laissait croire. Maisie était sa cousine, ils n'avaient jamais aussi proches mais leur lien était tout de même perceptible. Alors qu'Andrea luttait pour ne pas faire de nouveaux détours par ses souvenirs de la nuit maudite et de la place que Maisie Lloyd et son frère avaient occupé le soir de son amnésie, c'était ce moment qu'avait choisi le serveur pour leur apporter leurs boissons.

— Comment va Will à Poudlard? lui demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

— Andrea… soupira Scorpius en se penchant vers elle. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ma dispute avec lui que tu lui as demandé de ne pas venir. Je ne te demanderai pas de choisir, ça n'a jamais été comme ça entre nous…

— Non, je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en se mettant à remuer son café. La seule chose qui m'inquiète entre lui et moi, c'est l'avenir. Will ne veut pas quitter la Grande Bretagne et moi, je ne veux pas laisser mon père ici… je veux rester en France. Tu comprends ? Enfin, je veux dire… un jour, on se mariera, peut-être qu'on aura des enfants… et c'est juste impensable qu'on soit séparés !

Scorpius regardait son amie avec effroi, ses yeux gris s'étaient arrondis au fur et à mesure de son propos.

— Si une fille me fait ce discours, tu peux être sûre que je m'enfuis dans la minute. Tu fais vraiment peur des fois.

— Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le style de Rose Weasley, dit innocemment Andrea en portant la tasse de porcelaine à ses lèvres.

— Pas croyable ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense que… Il ne se passe absolument rien avec Weasley. Le vide intersidéral. Elle est aussi attirante qu'un troll des montagnes !

Andrea se mordit la langue pour éviter d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. La porte du café s'ouvrit alors sur un couple de sorciers, bras entrecroisés, qui allèrent s'installer à l'opposé de l'endroit où Andrea et Scorpius étaient assis. La vision apporta un léger sourire à Andrea alors qu'elle buvait une nouvelle gorgée de son café fumant. Le regard de Scorpius quant à lui était perdu sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur tout en frottant d'une main distraite sur sa joue diaphane.

— Alors, tu as montré ton souvenir à Juliet ?

Sous le choc, la jeune fille faillit cracher son café. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il aborde le sujet aussi vite.

— Oui.

— Il faut que je te mette sous Véritaserum pour que tu me dises ce qu'il en est ? s'agaça le jeune homme.

Andrea entortilla nerveusement une mèche blonde autour de son index.

— Elle veut que je raconte tout à mon père et aux autorités, répondit-elle prudemment. Je ne veux plus penser à ça. A elle. Elle a détruit mon père, il a mis des années à s'en remettre, Scorpius.

— C'est justement la raison pour laquelle il doit savoir ce qui t'est arrivé. Mets-toi à sa place…tu ne crois pas qu'il le mérite ? Et ce ne sont pas des choses à garder pour soi. Il t'aiderait à faire face à… ça.

Andrea posa ses mains à plat sur la table.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Juste, fais-le. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

Pendant un moment, Andrea resta figée sur place en regardant Scorpius avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Au loin, on distinguait un petit groupe d'étudiants traverser la place pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Quelques jours auparavant, elle se revoyait avec Juliette partir pour Beauxbâtons. Elle revoyait les souvenirs maudits qu'elle essayait constamment de ressasser au plus profond de son esprit. Elle revoyait sa mère, qui avait tout l'air d'être un animagus pour qui aller et venir à Poudlard n'était qu'une formalité. Andrea se leva.

— On y va, Scorpius. Je vais tout dire à mon père.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce-que tu attends ?

Andrea se retourna lentement vers Scorpius, la main sur la poignée de la porte et pétrifiée sur place. Ils étaient encore à l'extérieur de la maison et pour une raison qui était inconnue à Scorpius, son amie avait ouvert la porte avant de la refermer brutalement sans ménagement.

— Je déteste ça… murmura Andrea en se mordant les lèvres. Ils se disputent. Je ne peux pas entrer Scorpius… on peut revenir plus tard ?

Les bras ballants, Scorpius l'interrogea du regard. Andrea se tritura à nouveau ses lèvres avec ses dents, inconfortable. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, lui. Il était enfant unique. Il ne savait pas à quel point c'était difficile d'entendre les personnes que l'on aime se déchirer et se dire des choses que l'on regretterait dès le lendemain. Des choses qui ne seraient jamais oubliées. Andrea déglutit. Si Scorpius n'avait pas été là, elle aurait probablement été dans sa chambre à se boucher les oreilles pour éviter d'entendre une énième fois leurs éclats de voix.

— On ne peut pas rester dehors à attendre, insista Scorpius, les mains dans les poches.

Andrea l'implora du regard. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas. Alors elle poussa à nouveau la porte et lui fit signe de se dépêcher de monter à l'étage. Moins elle en entendrait et mieux elle s'en porterait. Les voix lui semblaient venir de la cuisine, aussi se força-t-elle à ne pas regarder dans cette direction.

— … Non, c'est inacceptable, ce n'est PAS un projet de vie ! Ne me dis pas que ce laisser aller est fait exprès ? Juliette ! Ne me dis pas que tu lâches les études pour cette chimère… Regarde ça, comment tu comptes rattraper toute ton année avec des résultats pareils ? Tu m'avais promis que tu ferais des efforts… Et je te croyais… je te croyais...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, je savais déjà que j'étais la plus grosse déception de ta vie. Tu ne m'écoutes même plus. Je travaille tout le temps ! Tu m'entends ? TOUT LE TEMPS ! Pas de ma faute si j'ai hérité des gènes déficients de… de… cette trainée !

— JULIETTE !

Andrea monta les marches quatre à quatre et manqua de trébucher arrivée sur le pallier du premier étage. Le coeur dans la gorge, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi violents dans leurs propos l'un envers l'autre, mais Andrea ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être plus profondément touchée à chaque nouvelle dispute. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elles n'arrivent jamais. Mais au lieu de faire quelque chose, elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'interposer entre eux.

Scorpius la poussa gentiment à l'intérieur de sa chambre et encore une fois, elle regretta de ne pas être assez âgée pour pouvoir lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation sur les murs de sa chambre. Malgré la porte fermée, on entendait toujours les éclats de voix à l'étage du dessous. Plus triste que jamais, Andrea alla s'asseoir au bout de son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Tous les trois, ils devraient être unis face à ce qui leur arrivaient. Il le devraient…

— Tu as raison, je ne peux pas comprendre, lui dit alors Scorpius en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Mes parents sont trop effrayés à l'idée de hausser la voix sur moi. Mais pour être honnête avec toi, je ne sais pas à propos de quoi ils se disputent…

— Juliet ne veut pas avoir une profession stable et valorisée par la famille… répondit mollement Andrea.

— Le Quidditch ? suggéra Scorpius. Les maisons mises de côté, elle est plutôt douée…

— Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de le dire clairement, confirma Andrea en haussant les épaules. Mais mon père n'est absolument pas d'accord. Je pense que ça part d'un bon sentiment, il ne veut pas qu'elle se retrouve avec des rêves brisés…

— Eh bien... je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mauvais. Tout le monde aime le Quidditch.

— Pas ici, pas chez nous, répondit mollement Andrea.

Soudain, une porte claqua violemment au point de faire trembler les murs. Andrea et Scorpius échangèrent un regard alarmé.

— Tu penses qu'il y a eu meurtre ? lui demanda Scorpius avec appréhension. Parce que je ne suis pas certain de vouloir être témoin d'une telle atrocité…

Andrea se leva et tendit l'oreille : la maison était calme.

— ANDREA ! Viens ici immédiatement !

De nouveau, Andrea échangea un regard apeuré avec son meilleur ami. Son père ne l'appelait jamais suite à une dispute avec Juliette. En général, il allait faire un tour dehors ou allait s'enfermer dans une pièce pour être seul. Puis, elle réalisa. Juliette devait avoir lâché la bombe. La jeune sorcière ignora Scorpius, sortit de sa chambre, passa devant celle de sa soeur et s'y arrêta, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut le spectacle de Juliette qui mettait pêle-mêle ses affaires dans un sac à dos. Son manteau sur le dos, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était sur le point de partir.

— Juliette, reste…

Sa soeur releva la tête de son sac, comme prise sur le fait. Juliette avait le visage strié de larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues et quand Andrea le remarqua, elle s'empressa de passer sa manche sur ses joues pour les essuyer.

— Je suis désolée, Andrea, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. Je ne devais pas lui dire pour... mais je suis désolée. Je ne reste pas une minute de plus dans une maison où on ne m'accepte pas comme je suis. Tant pis si je dors dehors cette nuit.

Andrea fit un pas en avant, les mots restant bloqués dans sa gorge. La mâchoire serrée, Juliette observa sa soeur quelques secondes avant d'aller fermer son sac, le passer sur ses épaules et alla ensuite récupérer une boîte longiligne posée sur son grand bureau.

— Reste, dit Andrea d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée. On va régler ça ensemble, tous les trois.

— Il n'y a jamais eu de « tous les trois », ça a toujours été papa et toi. Toujours.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, objecta Andrea, lassée. Tu es juste en colère. Papa n'est pas l'ennemi… tu le sais très bien.

— Raison de plus. Je vais la retrouver, c'est avec moi qu'elle cherche à entrer en contact, pas avec vous. Je m'en occupe, seule.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire… dit Andrea, perdue.

Mais Juliette profita de son instant de doute pour sortir de sa chambre et bousculer Scorpius qui les avait rejoint. Au rez-de-chaussée, Charles appela une nouvelle fois sa fille, d'un ton qui se fit plus pressant. Andrea frissonna de la tête au pied avant de rattraper Juliette par le bras.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, Juliette ! répéta-t-elle avec plus de conviction cette fois. Si tu crois vraiment que tu vas la retrouver par toi-même, tu te trompes ! C'est juste stupide ! Et complètement irresponsable…

— C'est ce qu'on va voir, répliqua Juliette en repoussant sèchement la main d'Andrea.

La Gryffondor s'éclipsa alors rapidement, délaissant les deux Serpentard sur le pallier du premier étage. Andrea resta plantée sur ses pieds pendant de longues secondes avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque sur sa soeur qui s'en allait et un nouvel appel de son père retentisse dans le salon.

 _Courage, Andy, tu as vécu bien pire._

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Achillea. Une pluie verglaçante avait commencé à faire son apparition depuis quelques minutes et c'était donc de plus en plus trempée que Juliette, sous le poids de son sac à dos et portant à bout de bras la longue boîte qui renfermait le balai, avançait à pas rapide près de son but. Elle se trouvait dans le quartier des pleurs, et bien que trop en colère suite à la dispute avec son père, elle ne parvenait pas à être effrayée par les rues d'ordinaire malfamées. Juliette pressa le pas un peu plus, impatiente d'en avoir terminé avec cette affreuse journée.

Elle passa devant des apothicaires tous plus glauques les uns que les autres, et les quelques sorciers qui se trouvaient dans la rue la dévisageaient chacun singulièrement. Mais Juliette ne s'arrêtait pas ni ne croisait le regard de ces personnes patibulaires. Elle gardait le regard rivé droit devant elle, la tête légèrement baissée. Après être tournée une nouvelle fois à gauche dans une ruelle sombre et fermée entre deux pans de mur gris, les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent. Jamais elle n'aurait cru venir à cet endroit.

Au fond de l'allée, il y avait une porte. Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, Juliette toqua de manière forte et assurée de manière à montrer qu'elle n'était pas impressionnée par l'endroit. Pourtant, aussitôt après avoir signalé sa présence, elle glissa automatiquement sa main dans la poche de son manteau pour s'assurer que sa baguette magique était toujours là. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Habillée d'une longue robe de sorcier noire, ses cheveux blond platine à la Scorpius Malefoy étaient coupés très court.

— Juliette Hardy… je ne sais pas si je devrais être surprise.

L'interpellée fronça les sourcils, s'inquiétant vaguement des raisons pour lesquelles elle la connaissait. En revanche, Juliette ne la connaissait que de son prénom : Aglaé. Elle avait du être dans une classe supérieure quand elle avait été à l'école du village, avant Poudlard.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle en fermant la porte de son repère derrière elle.

— Combien je pourrais en retirer ? répondit Juliette en lui donnant son Volwit.

Un air curieux non dissimulé sur son visage, Aglaé prit la boîte et l'inspecta prudemment en faisant les gros yeux. Puis elle l'ouvrit sous le regard suspicieux de Juliette qui inspectait ses moindres faits et gestes. Aglaé se mit à retourner le balai au bois lustré sous tous les angles, allant jusqu'à compter les brindilles pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité. Puis, enfin, elle se tourna vers Juliette, la tête penchée sur le côté.

— Pourquoi tu veux t'en débarrasser ? C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux sur le marché… J'ai entendu dire que la Colombie venait d'équiper son équipe avec cette petite merveille. Tu pourrais faire des prouesses avec ça.

— Histoire de conflit familial.

— D'accord… mais tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas te rembourser la valeur réelle de l'objet. Même si tu n'as jamais volé avec.

— Je suis venue ici parce que j'ai besoin de l'argent maintenant et je veux m'en débarrasser au plus vite. Je ne veux pas d'une fortune ! Juste en Gallions, si possible.

Aglaé haussa les épaules, lui rendit l'objet et rentra dans le bâtiment. Trempée jusqu'aux os, Juliette se retrouva alors seule. Elle serra le balai contre elle, inspectant brièvement le bout de l'allée par laquelle elle était venue. Il n'y avait personne. Juliette se détendit légèrement dans son attente même si elle continuait de frissonner, sans savoir néanmoins si cela était du à la pluie battante ou à la singularité du lieu. Aglaé revint vers elle au bout de seulement quelques minutes, une petite bourse en cuir à la main.

— Soixante-dix Gallions ?

Juliette hocha la tête, pressée à l'idée d'en terminer avec sa transaction. Aglaé lui prit alors le balai des mains et Juliette récupéra la bourse lourde de pièces d'or.

— Marché conclu ! lança la blonde en rentrant de nouveau dans son repère. Au plaisir de refaire affaire avec toi, Hardy.

Quand la porte claqua, Juliette bondit sur ses pieds et fit demi-tour, la bourse contre elle, avec pour objectif de retrouver le chapeau, le centre de portoloins. Là-bas, elle espérait qu'il y ait un Portoloin en partance pour Londres, ou pour le Royaume-Uni si elle n'avait pas cette chance. Une fois dans le bon pays, elle aviserait. Elle trouverait une chambre quelque part, surtout pas chez l'un de ses amis. Au Chaudron Baveur, peut-être. Ensuite, elle chercherait Cameron.

Tandis qu'elle arrivait enfin à bout de la colline menant au chapeau, Juliette se retourna, un léger sourire aux lèvres en contemplant la vaste étendue d'arbres sur sa droite.

— Tu vois ce que je fais de tes cadeaux, Darcy ?


	29. Point de rupture

Oh, qu'est-ce-donc que cette histoire qui est enfin mise à jour ? C'est nul ce retard, je le sais, surtout quand le chapitre était déjà presque prêt. Bon je ne vais pas vous servir le récit de ma vie en tant qu'excuse… on est pas là pour ça. Mais voilà, sachez juste que je ne laisserai pas cette histoire sans fin si parfois les mises à jour se font attendre…

Et le meilleur pour la fin, merci à tous pour vos retours, les relire récemment m'a donné un coup de boost pour me replonger dans l'histoire alors que c'était pas trop ça... Merci à Guest, EllieFowl, Katna, Kervana, Marie Lapiz, et bellarkeBB. Ainsi qu'à :

Meo : merci pour les encouragements, ça fait chaud au coeur de savoir que tu apprécies toujours autant la lecture (même si l'attente est longue...)

Joy : j'avoue avoir battu le record niveau longueur la dernière fois... ravie que tu aimes et que ça suscite autant de réactions chez toi. Bon moi, personnellement, vu la famille de Juliette, je serais restée à Poudlard, c'est pas reposant à ce rythme haha. Niveau révélations pour la suite... hmm... tu me crois si je te dis qu'il faudra encore attendre ? Oh je suppose que tu dois t'en douter ;)

Lu : merci pour tous ces compliments, et encore plus sur mon style d'écriture... J'espère que tu prendras tu prendras toujours plaisir à lire la suite, c'est le principal :D

Heloise : je te cache pas que ta review a été un boost de confiance, alors un grand merci pour tout ce que tu dis ! Oh et ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à ça au tout début. Parfois les personnages me font prendre des virages énooormes et je suis obligée de faire des pirouettes pour en arriver au but que je m'étais fixé (c'est très abstrait dit comme ça, mais j'espère que tu vois l'idée). Merci :D

Et maintenant je laisse place à l'histoire, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Nombreuses étaient les personnes qui se déclaraient agoraphobes. Après tout, comment pouvait-on apprécier le contact involontaire de personnes que l'on ne connaissait pas, qui se poussaient, s'entrechoquaient, sans faire attention à ceux qui les entouraient ? Albus Severus Potter avait été le premier à dénoncer ces amas de foule où il était presque impossible de respirer l'air frais et où l'on était obligé de supporter l'hygiène douteuse de certains. Pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, son occupation préférée était la fréquentation des endroits publics aux heures de pointe. Un isolement entouré de monde, voilà ce que c'était.

Prendre the _tube_ très tôt le matin ou passer ses journées d'hiver sur Parliament Square telle une âme errante, entouré de visages qu'il ne connaissait pas lui faisait passer le temps et parvenait à soulager légèrement son quotidien. Il aimait analyser la vie des passants qu'il ne connaissait pas, leur inventer une vie et des loisirs, comme cette moldue maigrichonne de son âge qu'il avait réussi à croiser deux fois depuis qu'il était en vacances. Dans ce monde, il était comme n'importe qui, un être humain comme l'homme fatigué qui se trouvait à côté de lui dans la rame bondée. Si un regard se trouvait insistant, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était une sorte de célébrité mais bel et bien parce qu'il bloquait le passage et qu'il était un peu trop long à la détente.

A la maison, on s'inquiétait de ses passe-temps, de ses disparitions à longueur de journée, de ses excuses pour s'échapper de l'atmosphère confinée de la maison familiale ou encore de ses réponses évasives à leurs questions. « Où tu étais passé, mon chéri ? » ne cessait de lui répéter Ginny avec cet air coupable des dernières semaines. Albus remarquait même les traits tirés et soucieux de Harry à qui il n'avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur le quai de King's Cross. Mais il continuait à s'échapper. Cette maison représentait son enfer personnel où il étouffait à petit feu. Alors il s'évadait tous les jours.

Le jour de Noël était la seule journée qu'il avait passée chez lui, cerné par tous les Weasley qui étaient venus y passer l'après-midi. Tel un observateur en retrait, Albus ne cherchait pas la compagnie des cousins du même âge que lui. Alors que James était constamment accompagné de Fred et Dominique, Albus, lui, préférait la compagnie de son oncle Percy. Pas qu'il l'appréciait particulièrement, mais il était le seul à ne pas le harceler de questions au sujet de sa vie à Poudlard. A la place, Al le lançait sur le sujet des réseaux de cheminées saturés du pays et il n'avait plus qu'à dodeliner de la tête pendant la demi-heure suivante. Pendant ce temps, Percy prenait son ton de maître d'école, redressait ses lunettes en écaille sur l'arête de son nez et se lançait dans un long monologue enflammé.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi Lily, avec qui il était heureux de pouvoir passer du temps, sa soeur qu'il ne voyait qu'occasionnellement à Poudlard, mais chaque instant passé avec elle était un instant de plus où son moral s'enfonçait inexorablement, regrettant de ne pas avoir le même courage qu'elle depuis toutes ces années. Et il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il passe le temps avec son frère.

Deux jours après Noël, tandis que plus aucune obligation ne le forçait à rester à la maison, Albus se leva une nouvelle fois aux aurores. Aujourd'hui était une journée assez spéciale, il devait retrouver quelqu'un en fin de matinée. Aussi mit-il plus de temps à se préparer qu'à l'accoutumée. Une énième fois, Albus balança le peigne maudit à travers la salle de bains. Il détestait ses cheveux. Il les détestait quand il glissait ses doigts dedans. Il détestait même les regarder dans le miroir. Pourtant, quand il croisa son reflet, il se les ébouriffa, ruinant tous les efforts qu'il venait de fournir à néant. Dans la glace, il remarqua également la porte entrouverte et des ombres qui se dessinaient dans l'entrebâillement. Derrière le battant, on entendait le bruissement de chuchoteries.

— … je te le dis, il va voir une fille ! s'exclamait Lily, toute excitée.

— Pas possible, on parle d'Al, Lily… contra James d'un ton très sérieux.

— Quoi, tu sous-entends qu'il est gay ?

Tout en s'efforçant de conserver son calme, Albus traversa la pièce à grands pas et ouvrit la porte à la volée. James et Lily se tenaient juste derrière et pris sur le fait, reculèrent brusquement de quelques pas en voyant leur frère faire irruption dans le couloir. James leva les bras en l'air en signe de défenses contrairement à Lily qui le regardait avec des yeux noisette grands ouverts. Sa figure androgyne semblait vibrer d'effervescence dans son pyjama censé représenter un renne de Noël.

— Où vas-tu comme ça, bellâtre ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton charmeur en lui tapant sur le bras. Les seules fois où on te voit te coiffer, c'est quand on va chez tonton Bill. L'effet vélane des cousins, sans doute, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de James.

— Va réviser tes BUSES au lieu de sortir des sottises dignes de la plus stupide des goules, grommela Albus.

— C'est seulement l'année prochaine ! protesta Lily en tentant vainement de lui barrer le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre.

— Ce n'est pas en draguant Randal Bloxham que tu vas les réussir.

Tandis que Lily devenait rouge pivoine, James se réveilla quelque peu de sa torpeur matinale et observa Lily la bouche entrouverte. Albus trouvait toujours que ça lui donnait un air stupide. Mais sa technique de monter Lily et James l'un contre l'autre fonctionnait toujours. Ainsi, il pouvait être tranquille pour au moins une demi-heure.

— Je NE drague PAS Bloxham ! se révolta-t-elle. Il n'arrête pas de me suivre partout depuis que je l'ai sauvé de son sortilège raté en métamorphose !

— C'est un Serpentard ? lui demanda James, un peu plus alerte désormais.

Sous les plaintes de Lily et les avertissements de James, Albus profita de l'occasion pour claquer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Puis il soupira en espérant que ses idiots de frère et soeur n'iraient pas le suivre jusqu'ici. Ils savaient tous les deux à quel point Albus ne supportait pas qu'on vienne mettre le nez dans ses affaires. Malheureusement pour lui, Lily et James étaient curieux à la limite de l'intolérable. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où James lui avait volé son journal intime qu'il avait pris soin de cacher entre son bureau et le mur.

Pour éviter de les voir surgir d'une minute à l'autre, il s'empara d'un peu d'argent moldu pour prendre le train, enfila son manteau d'hiver et laça ses chaussures. Derrière la porte, il les entendait encore débattre des maisons de Poudlard, ce qui avait le don de mettre Lily hors d'elle. Plus les secondes passaient et plus elle haussait la voix sur son frère qui se montrait extrêmement têtu en ce qui concernait son opinion envers les Serpentard. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry débarquerait dans le couloir en leur demandant ce qui n'allait pas et Albus préférerait être parti avant que cela n'arrive.

— … je me fiche de ce que vous pensez tous les deux. Oui, c'est un Serpentard, oui, je crois qu'il me plait, alors va te faire voir James ! Et va te faire voir aussi, Albus ! s'exclama Lily en le voyant sortir de sa chambre.

— Alors tu l'admets ! Tu m'as menti ! Et le pacte de confiance alors ?! répliqua James en pointant un index accusateur sur elle.

— Je suis la seule fille ici alors à moi de faire mes propres lois !

— Mais… c'est injuste ! Je suis l'aîné alors c'est à moi que tous les droits reviennent !

Albus se faufila entre sa soeur et son frère, l'air de rien, et dévala les escaliers sans se faire apostropher par quiconque… jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ouvre la porte d'entrée pour sortir et ne tombe nez à nez avec son père. Harry avait pris quelques jours de congé pour les vacances de Noël, mais le devoir le rappelait souvent au Bureau des Aurors et il lui arrivait de travailler de nuit pour rentrer au petit matin.

— Oh, Al, tu es déjà levé ? s'étonna Harry d'une voix hésitante.

— Ouais.

Albus ne s'attarda pas auprès de son père cerné par la fatigue d'une nuit bien remplie. En moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour dire « Quidditch », il s'était déjà évaporé dans la rue enveloppée d'une brume matinale. Ce n'était qu'après avoir marché pendant une bonne demi-heure pour rejoindre la gare du village voisin à Godric's Hollow que sa contrariété envers son père le quitta.

De nouveau, il s'était retrouvé sur Trafalgar Square où il errait presque tous les jours.

La place grouillait de monde, un monde diversifié qui se fichait d'un gosse dans son genre. Pourtant aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Il devait retrouver l'une de ses camarades. Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, il avait donné rendez-vous à Barbara Hopkins, l'une de ses camarades de Serdaigle. Vers onze heures du matin, il s'était donc retrouvé à escalader l'une des quatre sculptures de lions de la place pour la voir arriver de loin. Les mains en visière sur son front, Albus observait les alentours depuis maintenant quelques minutes quand il reconnut enfin une silhouette familière.

— Gryffondor jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce-pas ? lança Hopkins avec un grand sourire en le désignant, lui et la statue.

— Pas vraiment… lui répondit-il en descendant précautionneusement de son perchoir. Le Choixpeau m'a dit que ma place était à Serdaigle.

— Oh, vraiment ?

— Ne répète ça à personne ! paniqua Albus.

Cependant, Barbara continuait de le regarder avec de grands yeux empli d'étoiles, regrettant presque que le jeune homme en ait choisi autrement. Albus se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais confié cette anecdote avec personne. Le soir de la cérémonie de répartition, il était passé par tous les états : l'assurance d'être à sa place peu importe sa maison, puis le choc quand le Choixpeau lui avait trouvé l'étoffe d'un Serdaigle, envoyant en l'air toutes les prédictions qu'on lui avait faites concernant sa maison future, et enfin la panique quand il avait jeté un regard sur l'assemblée qui n'avait eu d'yeux que pour le nouveau Potter réparti à Poudlard. Cette même panique qui l'avait poussé à choisir la maison Gryffondor par pure sécurité…

La tête emplie de souvenirs pénibles, Albus ne remarqua pas tout de suite que sa camarade essayait de capter son attention.

— Potter… avant toute chose, lui dit Barbara en tortillant une longue mèche de ses cheveux châtain. Pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous ici ? Je pensais que je n'avais aucune chance avec toi ?

— Euh… à vrai dire, je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important et… euh…

Barbara posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches, perdant patience.

— Sois plus direct, Potter.

— J'ai cru comprendre que toi et Lloyd cherchiez à décrypter des recherches en arithmancie… Et ces recherches, elles m'intéressent… En fait, je veux savoir ce que Aaron Lloyd trafique dans son coin.

Albus marqua une pause, tout en réalisant que la bonne chose à faire aurait été de la prévenir et de ne pas lui laisser croire n'importe quoi, comme à un éventuel rendez-vous amoureux.

— Désolé, s'excusa platement Albus, plus gêné que jamais. Je ne serais pas vexé si tu décidais de partir et de me laisser ici. Ne t'en fais pas.

Albus fit un geste vague pour désigner la rue passante derrière lui. Quant à elle, Barbara l'étudia pendant un instant, les yeux plissés, puis elle lui désigna vaguement une direction de sa main gantée avant de se mettre en marche. Albus lui emboîta le pas, perplexe.

— Laisse-moi te dire que tu es un sacré défi, lui confia-t-elle en l'entraînant sur Duncannon Street.

— Alors je ne suis que ça, un défi de plus à ajouter à ta collection ?

— Un peu, oui. Mais tu es mon plus gros défi jusqu'à maintenant.

— Si c'est le prestige de ma famille que tu veux, alors pourquoi ne pas t'attaquer à mon frère ? C'est une proie facile, tu sais.

— Tu ne m'as pas entendue ? Tu es mon plus gros défi. Toi, personne d'autre. N'implique pas ta famille là dedans. James n'a pas autant de charme que toi.

Albus ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses joues chauffer face à son compliment. Désormais intrigué par ce que la Serdaigle avait à lui dire, Albus se laissa guider sous le vent glacé de la fin décembre. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait traînée jusqu'ici, il n'avait plus qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. C'était sans protester que Barbara Hopkins, la fille qui avait fait rompre Rose et son petit ami, l'avait emmené dans un bar qui était fermé à cette heure de la journée et où la jeune fille prit instantanément ses aises, se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers le fond de la pièce.

— _Papà_ possède l'établissement, lui dit-elle en balançant son manteau sur l'une des banquettes d'un box. Mes parents se sont rencontrés en Italie et mon père est venu ici par amour pour ma mère.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais des origines italiennes, s'étonna Albus en la suivant, un peu plus intéressé soudain.

— _Non mi conosci, Potter. Sono una ragazza pieno di sorpresa_.

Faisant semblant de comprendre, Albus hocha la tête. Il détestait se sentir dépassé par une situation, on le prenait souvent pour quelqu'un de hautain et arrogant pour cette raison. Cependant, Barbara ne se départit pas de sa bonne humeur et ses yeux pétillants le détaillaient avec une franche curiosité. Puis elle posa ses deux coudes sur la table, penchée vers lui. Albus ne savait plus où se mettre. Plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait pris au piège. Qu'est-ce-qui lui avait pris de retrouver cette fille ?

— Tu sais, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Cameron Lloyd ces dernières semaines… et il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, lui avoua-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Qui es-tu vraiment, Albus Potter ?

— Désolé de te décevoir mais je suis un véritable livre ouvert, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Hopkins réfléchit un instant à sa réponse en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure entre son index et son pouce, puis elle préféra changer de sujet.

— Revenons-en à nos dragons, que veux-tu savoir de ces recherches ?

— Tout, j'ai besoin de tout savoir.

Barbara fut secouée par un petit rire et se mit à observer les passants qui marchaient dans la rue sans même les remarquer. Albus suivit son regard, se demandant ce qu'elle trouvait d'amusant à sa question. Des odeurs de pain en train de cuire venaient leur chatouiller les narines et Albus sentit son estomac gronder. Il avait oublié de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de partir.

— Elles consistent en la matérialisation des rêves, les rêves que nous faisons tous chaque nuit. D'après ce que j'ai pu en retirer, il s'appuie sur l'arithmancie et la magie à son état pur afin de trouver le moyen que chaque individu détienne un contrôle total sur ses propres rêves. Tout ceci en passant par nos six sens…

— Le sixième sens, vraiment ?

— Ouvre un peu ton esprit, Potter, je te rappelle que toi aussi tu étudies l'arithmancie, qui est une forme de divination, rabroua Barbara, sévère. Tout le monde n'a pas le don de clairvoyance, c'est vrai, mais c'est ce que nous cherchons à développer ici. L'idée, c'est de prendre le contrôle sur les éléments de notre inconscient en s'aidant de l'arithmancie, avec l'outil dont l'être humain se sert pour quantifier…

— Les nombres.

— Exact. L'ennui, c'est que notre manière rationaliser nos comportements est, au fond, arbitraire. Et notre système ne permet pas d'expliquer simplement ce qui relève de l'intuition. On est limité… mais Mr. Lloyd pense qu'on peut utiliser ces diagrammes pour mieux appréhender chaque être magique. Pour faire simple, il veut mesurer les aspirations et les envies de chacun pour espérer mieux contrôler leur part d'inconscient.

Hopkins marqua une pause, laissant le temps à Albus de digérer les informations. Puis elle se renfonça dans son siège, ses mains posées sagement sur la table devant elle.

— Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, je pense que je vais me retrouver bloquée à un moment où à un autre. Cet ouvrage n'est qu'une partie du travail accompli. L'arithmancie ne fait pas tout, ce n'est qu'un outil à la compréhension. Il y a des références à une dizaine d'autres supports… que nous n'avons pas. En plus, ils sont deux à avoir travailler là-dessus, avec des approches parfois différentes… c'est très difficile à décrypter. Et Cameron pense que je baille aux corneilles… s'il voulait avancer plus vite, il n'a qu'à le faire lui-même…

— Tu veux que je t'aide ? Je me débrouille assez bien en cours d'arithmancie…

— Je sais, confirma Hopkins avec un léger sourire.

Albus lui sourit en retour, les pensées troublées à cause des projets de leur professeur de métamorphose.

— C'est… forcément démoniaque, tout ça, non ?

— Je trouve ça ambitieux, répondit Barbara en haussant les épaules. C'est très introspectif comme approche, il s'agit de permettre à quelqu'un d'accéder à une partie de lui-même sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle.

— Hmm, hmm. Ajoute la Legilimancie à l'équation et je ne trouve plus ça très _introspectif_ … argua Albus.

— C'est de l'ordre de l'expérimental, Potter, pas besoin de s'emballer. Si on le voulait, on pourrait nous aussi nous pencher sur la question… enfin, c'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment.

Tandis que la Serdaigle proposait de leur amener un cappuccino des cuisines, Albus se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air absent, tic qui lui valait toujours des réflexions de ses parents. Pensif, Albus se demandait ce que Aaron Lloyd cherchait à atteindre grâce à ces recherches arithmantiques, et en quoi la mère de Juliette pouvait être reliée à cette histoire. Depuis qu'il avait parlé à Juliette, et que cette dernière lui avait confié les atrocités dont Darcy avait été capable, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de réviser son avis sur les Lloyd. Et si l'homme à abattre n'était pas Aaron Lloyd mais bel et bien Darcy Adamson, la femme capable de s'effacer des souvenirs de sa fille ?

Aussi soudainement qu'un doxy l'aurait piqué, Albus eut un petit sursaut sur sa banquette. Ils avaient été deux à mener ces recherches. Le Gryffondor attendit que Barbara revienne auprès de lui, chacune de ses mains tenait un mug de café fumant, pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

— Tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient deux à avoir rédigé ce grimoire… est-ce-que tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

— Hmm, le professeur Lloyd, évidemment, répondit Barbara en fronçant ses fins sourcils. Quant à l'autre, je n'en ai aucune idée… si ce n'est une initiale. D. Ils écrivaient plein de petites annotations dans les marges.

Un courant glacé traversa le jeune homme qui blêmit en réalisant que Lloyd et Adamson étaient tous les deux sur ce projet de longue haleine. Pourtant, rien n'expliquait les raisons de la disparition de Darcy dans la vie sorcière. De toute évidence, si elle avait rendu visite à Lloyd à Poudlard cette année, il était très peu probable que leur professeur lui ait fait quelque chose de mal. Et à en croire Juliette, Darcy avait été particulièrement véhémente dans les souvenirs d'Andrea. Pourquoi cette sorcière avait tout plaqué du jour au lendemain alors qu'elle possédait déjà tout - famille, amour, amis, réussite ?

Albus passa de nouveau une main dans sa tignasse, agacé par son manque évident de réponses à ses questions. Barbara sirotait son cappuccino sans dire un mot, le regard perdu sur ses parents qui discutaient près du bar où un grand homme brun, la quarantaine, essuyait les verres en parlant à sa femme, une sorcière à en juger par la baguette magique qu'elle tenait à la main. Derrière eux, les verres propres allaient se ranger tous seuls en voletant sur les étagères. Un chapeau pointu était posé sur le comptoir, l'un des rares signes montrant que cette famille n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres.

Albus se mit à son tour à observer les parents de Barbara. Malgré le fossé entre monde moldu et sorcier, ils avaient l'air heureux.

— Comment tu réagirais s'ils t'annonçaient leur divorce ? lui demanda Albus à voix basse au bout d'un long moment où ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient adressés la parole.

Choquée par sa question, Hopkins ne répondit pas tout de suite.

— Eh bien… déjà, ils ne sont pas mariés, aucun contrat ne les unit, lui expliqua-t-elle prudemment. Ils ne croient pas au mariage.

— Tu sais ce que je veux dire… s'impatienta Albus, sur les nerfs. Tu ressentirais quoi s'ils se séparaient ?

— Hmm… je serais triste, je suppose. Mais je ne peux pas les forcer à rester ensemble, c'est leur décision.

La tête penchée sur le côté, Barbara fixait son camarade sans comprendre. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, dévoilant des iris gris acier saisissants. Mal à l'aise, Albus changea nonchalamment de position pour donner le change, en vain.

— Tes parents veulent divorcer ? s'exclama Barbara sans rien cacher de sa surprise. Harry et Ginny Potter ? Le Survivant-qui-a-terrassé-le-plus-grand-mage-noir-de-tous-les-temps et notre Harpie-qui-a-fait-remporter-son-équipe-six-fois-de-suite-aux-championnats-européens ?

— Hopkins ! Baisse d'un ton, personne ne devrait le savoir ! la coupa Albus, affolé, en jetant un coup d'oeil à la mère de Barbara. C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je n'en parle à personne…

— Je suis désolée, j'ai du mal à me contenir… mais ça ne change rien à la situation, tu ne peux rien y faire, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre pour se donner contenance.

— C'est différent, Barbara… soupira Albus, exténué par tant de cachotteries.

Hopkins fronça les sourcils, à la fois parce que c'était la première fois qu'Albus l'appelait par son prénom, et à la fois par le ton blasé et exaspéré qu'il adoptait en parlant de ses parents.

Percé à jour, Albus était à deux doigts de se confier à elle. Après tout, que perdait-il à lui raconter ce qu'il ressassait seul dans sa tête depuis des semaines ? Hopkins était intelligente, et même s'il ne la connaissait qu'à travers ses déboires, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient toujours des discussions censées et intéressantes. Barbara n'était pas comme ses amis à qui tout leur avouer lui semblait insurmontable. Dans un coin de sa tête, Albus imaginait parfaitement une Rose fulminante lui reprocher de faire ami-ami avec la fille qui les avait fait rompre, Stephen Brown et elle.

En posant ses avant-bras sur la table, il s'efforça de virer la petite Rose imaginaire qui ne cessait de semer le doute dans son esprit.

— Promets-moi que tu ne raconteras ça à personne. Ils n'avaient même pas l'intention de nous l'annoncer, mon frère et ma soeur ne sont même pas au courant.

La Serdaigle acquiesça lentement, prudente, tout en faisant glisser son doigt sur le rebord de sa tasse vide.

— J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père il y a un mois, une lettre qu'il m'a envoyée par erreur et qui était adressée à son avocat, lui expliqua Albus tandis que les couleurs quittaient son visage. Il s'intéressait aux démarches qu'il devait entreprendre pour un divorce. Alors je lui ai demandé ce que ça signifiait.

Albus marqua une pause et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil aux parents de Barbara. Ils riaient, maintenant penchés sur ce qui ressemblait à un menu. Ils respiraient la joie de vivre. Albus se mordit la lèvre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ses parents rire tous les deux. Parfois, il se demandait même si Harry ne faisait pas exprès de travailler de nuit pour dormir la journée.

— Il m'a simplement dit de ne répéter ça à personne, pas même à James ou Lily… murmura Albus en regardant un vélo passer. Il m'a dit que personne ne devait être au courant tant que rien n'était engagé de manière officielle. Et puis les vacances sont arrivées, et mes parents m'ont presque supplié de ne rien révéler à la famille, pour passer un dernier Noël dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et voilà que je passe mes vacances chez moi à regarder James et Lily ouvrir leurs cadeaux sous le sapin comme si de rien était. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi déprimant... Je ne me sens même pas triste de leur séparation, Barbara. Je me sens en colère parce qu'ils sont dans cette situation depuis des mois et qu'ils ne sont même pas honnêtes envers leurs propres enfants.

Albus faisait tout son possible pour ne pas déverser toute la haine et l'injustice qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être. Sans succès.

— J'ai toujours pensé qu'entre nous, nous étions sincères, peu importe ce que racontaient les gens au dehors. C'est faux. C'est complètement faux. Les apparences, il faut aussi les conserver à l'intérieur.

Toujours aussi silencieuse, Barbara Hopkins le regardait avec concentration.

— Je ne crois pas au grand amour, si c'est ce que tu recherches avec moi. Il suffit que je regarde autour de moi pour voir que toute tentative de relation est un échec. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me battre pour ça. Tant pis si je passe pour un insensible, mais c'est mon choix, Hopkins. Et je ne suis pas blanc non plus, dans cette histoire. Tu serais déçue des choix que je fais en ce moment.

Avec une once de regret, Albus se remémora le jour de Noël, où il avait constitué toute une démonstration à Molly, sa cousine de quatorze ans, pour lui prouver que sa relation avec Jack Van Middleworth était vouée à l'échec. Il avait réussi à la faire pleurer.

— Tu sais, ce qui arrive à ta famille ne va pas m'empêcher de te courir après, Potter.

La voix de la Serdaigle lui donna l'effet d'une claque sur la joue. Sous ses yeux ébahis, Barbara se leva en le fixant de toute sa hauteur et lui tendit sa main.

— Non, Hopkins. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis le pire des…

— Oh je t'en prie, arrête de trop réfléchir. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus aujourd'hui.

— Alors quoi ?

— Aujourd'hui, nous allons décortiquer les plans arithmantiques de notre professeur. Et il y a tellement à faire que tu peux être certain qu'on sera bien trop occupé pour penser à autre chose. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Albus se leva enfin à son tour, légèrement soulagé. Alors il lui serra la main, comme pour conclure un marché et suivit Barbara en dehors du restaurant sans même accorder un regard au couple heureux derrière eux. Et surtout, sans même accorder une pensée au couple qui s'apprêtait à se séparer à la maison.

* * *

Dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, Juliette dormait paisiblement, aussi paisiblement que sa soirée mouvementée de la veille le lui avait permis. Elle s'était endormie très tard, les yeux brouillés par les larmes qui ne tarissaient plus. Une fois qu'elle était arrivée à Londres au Chaudron Baveur, elle avait été assez chanceuse pour tomber nez à nez avec son professeur et directeur de maison, Neville Londubat, qui lui avait fait abandonner toute prise d'indépendance. Elle lui avait raconté son énième dispute avec son père et ils avaient finalement convenu que Neville la raccompagnerait à Poudlard dès le lendemain soir. La pression était lentement retombée et elle s'était retrouvée seule, dans la petite chambre de bonne que Hanna lui avait donnée pour la nuit.

— Debout la marmotte !

Les rideaux furent violemment tirés et la pièce s'emplit brusquement d'une lumière vive et aveuglante. Aussitôt, Juliette plongea sa tête sous sa couette, se demandant où elle se trouvait. Puis elle reprit ses esprits et elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir brutalement sur son lit. Un instant apeurée, Juliette sortit lentement de ses couvertures pour faire face à l'inconnu pas tant inconnu qu'elle l'avait craint :

— James ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? s'exclama-t-elle avec une voix grave.

— Tu me déçois, Juliet. Te pointer au Chaudron Baveur alors que la femme de ton prof préféré tient l'auberge… Tu ne te doutais pas que tu te ferais avoir ? Mes parents et Neville sont amis, je te rappelle. Je sais tout.

Juliette dut attendre quelques instants avant de ne plus être aussi éblouie par la lumière qui filtrait à travers les fines fenêtres de la chambre. Contrairement à elle, James paraissait tout à fait frais et reposé, il avait même apporté avec lui un plateau avec du chocolat chaud fumant.

— Tu m'as apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit ? s'étonna Juliette.

— Euh… c'était pour moi, en fait. J'ai attendu cinq minutes que Hanna ait le dos tourné pour lui chiper, mais je suppose qu'on peut, euh… _partager_ si tu as faim.

Juliette grogna de mécontentement. Elle irait elle-même prendre son déjeuner si c'était tant un problème de partager pour lui.

— Tu es déjà habillée ? s'étonna James en se servant sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

— Non, je me suis couchée telle quelle hier soir… s'expliqua vaguement Juliette en regardant le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. Pas eu le courage de me mettre en pyjama. Pyjama que j'ai oublié dans la précipitation, tout comme plein de choses essentielles.

— Oh Juliet… quel professionalisme.

— Arrête, j'ai du mal à supporter le fait que Malefoy me ramène mes sous-vêtements à Poudlard, pas la peine d'en ajouter !

— Quel chanceux ! remarqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Juliette lui tira la langue et le poussa de ses pieds sous la couette alors qu'il se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Pourtant, il redevint vite sérieux et préoccupé.

— Alors, tu vas me dire ce que tu fabriques ici ?

La joie momentanée de retrouver son ami disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Elle repensait à son père, qui avait voulu lui parler de ses résultats scolaires qui avaient de nouveau dégringolé, et s'était ensuivi le sujet qui faisait toujours discorde dans la famille : son projet professionnel. Si elle était partie aussi brusquement de chez elle dans le feu de l'action, Juliette ne s'en sentait pas moins attristée et terriblement coupable. Elle avait du laisser Andrea derrière elle alors qu'elle ne la voyait presque plus désormais.

Devant l'air interrogateur de James, Juliette lui raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé en mentionnant simplement le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas suivre le chemin d'une carrière dite respectable et sûre à long terme. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre le problème que cela représentait.

— Les parents… soupira enfin James, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Les mains serrées autour de sa couette, Juliette se figea. S'il savait à quel point il avait raison… _Darcy, Darcy, Darcy._

— Hé, tu regardes la carte des Maraudeurs régulièrement, non ? lui demanda Juliette. A tout hasard, tu n'aurais pas vu des noms inconnus se balader à Poudlard ? Des noms que tu n'aurais jamais vu auparavant ?

James fronça les sourcils et se gratta le sommet du crâne, pensif.

— Tu penses à un nom en particulier ?

« Oh que oui », se dit Juliette en se mordant la lèvre.

— Non. Laisse tomber.

— Sûre et certaine ? s'assura James. Parce que je pense sérieusement me convertir en espion. Il faut que je découvre les cachoteries d'Al, il est encore parti très tôt ce matin. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'il faudrait que je change de nom pour passer inaperçu, qu'en penses-tu ? James Potter, c'est trop…

— Trop connoté espion, en effet, le coupa Juliette en repensant aux films moldus d'espionnage dont raffolait sa tante Caroline.

James la regarda sans comprendre mais ne s'attarda pas et continua de siroter son chocolat d'un air serein. Tout en se redressant en tailleur, Juliette l'observa de plus près. Albus lui avait confié son inquiétude pour elle et voilà qu'il était le premier à savoir qu'elle se trouvait ici. Comme dans un flash, elle se rappela alors du mot anonyme qu'elle avait reçu en début d'année lui disant qu'elle savait à qui faire confiance. Au fond, James était probablement l'une des personnes en qui elle pourrait mettre sa vie entre ses mains sans aucune crainte.

Après quelques instants de silence, James reposa lentement sa tasse et hésita longuement avant de se lancer :

— Juliet, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Mais avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu ajouter un seul mot, Lily Potter fit irruption dans la pièce, ses deux mains couvrant l'intégralité de son visage.

— Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? demanda-t-elle avant de venir à son tour s'asseoir sur le lit de Juliette. Je pensais qu'on devait chercher Al, tu avais dit que tu en aurais pour deux minutes !

— Comme toi avec Bloxham, j'ai menti, rétorqua James en prenant son muffin. Je peux pas prendre mon petit déj' en cinq minutes ! C'est un moment sacré !

— Salut, se contenta de dire Juliette pour signaler sa présence.

Comme à son habitude, Lily ignora simplement son existence et arracha le muffin des mains de son frère pour mordre avidement dedans.

— Par Salazar, j'avais faim ! s'exclama-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

— Tu le fais exprès, pas vrai ? s'emporta James qui ne supportait pas très bien le fait que sa soeur jure. Entre nous, pas de références aux maisons, et encore moins aux vicieux Serpentard…

— Ah ah ! Tu es plus vicieux que je ne le suis, James ! T'es toujours en train de refaire les règles selon tes envies… bah devine quoi, ça ne marche pas comme ça…

Juliette se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers alors que le frère et la soeur continuaient de s'asticoter à propos de leurs maisons respectives. Fatiguée, elle repensa à sa propre soeur. Elles ne s'étaient jamais disputées à propos de leurs maisons dites rivales. Et pourtant, elle avait laissé Andrea derrière elle. Au lieu de se battre contre son père et essayer de lui faire comprendre sa vision des choses, elle avait fui. Juliette aurait pu rester pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile et elle s'était enfuie à la première occasion.

« Andrea a Scorpius », se dit-elle pour se rassurer.

Les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers l'épaisse couverture nuageuse étaient hauts dans le ciel à présent. Plongée dans ses pensées en regardant le ciel couvert, prêt à déverser sa tempête, Juliette songeait à sa soeur, et à la manière dont elle pouvait l'aider à distance…

— James ! s'exclama soudainement Juliette en coupant net la parole à son ami. J'ai besoin de tes talents d'espion. Je dois trouver où vit Cameron.

Le concerné tourna lentement sa tête vers elle, foncièrement consterné, l'air de murmurer sur ses lèvres « je rêve ou tu viens réellement de me poser cette question ?». Juliette serra les poings en réalisant qu'elle avait parlé trop vite. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il accepte de l'aider, surtout si Lily était avec lui. Comme pour appuyer son propos, cette dernière rappela à son frère :

— Je croyais qu'on devait partir à la recherche d'Albus ?

— J'ai vraiment besoin de le trouver, James. C'est presque vital.

— Albus est ton ami aussi, non ? répliqua Lily. Il ne va pas très bien ces derniers temps. Et toi tu le laisses tomber au profit de ton copain que tu ne connaissais même pas il y a trois mois ? Un mec qui tabasse d'autres élèves pour se faire trois Gallions par semaine ? rétorqua Lily en la défiant du regard.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondit Juliette, douchée.

— Ne l'écoute pas, ordonna-t-elle à son frère. Elle va encore te retourner le cerveau et tu feras tout ce qu'elle voudra, comme tu l'as toujours fait… ne sois pas stupide, James.

Lily Potter éclata d'un rire jaune qui ne fit rire qu'elle. Juliette se vexa. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas délaisser Albus, mais Cameron avait joué sa part dans l'amnésie d'Andrea. Cela ne pouvait plus attendre. Alors Juliette se tourna de nouveau vers James, prête à le supplier par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Le regard du septième année faisait l'aller-retour entre les deux filles, avant qu'il ne s'adresse à elle :

— Lily a raison. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais à le trouver.

Puis James se leva et n'ajouta pas un mot de plus. Lily sourit alors de toutes ses dents, satisfaite que son frère se soit rangé à ses côtés. Juliette se mit à chercher dans sa mémoire, à la recherche d'un fait pour lequel il lui serait redevable. En y réfléchissant bien, il y avait eu cette fois où elle l'avait aidé à sortir avec Melinda Warren en lui servant de messagère pendant une semaine toute entière. _Ridicule_.

Mais alors qu'un James renfrogné franchissait le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, Lily sur ses pas, Juliette décida de lâcher la bombe.

— Cameron est lié à ce qui est arrivé à Andrea.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement, au point que Lily lui rentre dedans. Pourtant, Juliette n'y fit pas attention et ne quittait pas son ami des yeux. Son coeur s'était mis à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas seule, enfermée à Poudard, à s'interroger sur l'implication de Cameron dans cette affaire. Elle se devait de le retrouver avant la fin de journée.

— Je crois connaître quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider, lui dit-il enfin. Prépare-toi, je t'attends en bas.

Et il quitta finalement la chambre tandis que Lily lançait un dernier regard haineux à Juliette. Une fois la porte close, elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle empêtrée ?

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Juliette avait donc suivi James et l'avait vu jouer de ses relations pour obtenir une adresse. Quand ils avaient enfin trouvé l'immeuble dans lequel habitait Daphné Greengrass une fois par an, les deux Gryffondor avaient du attendre deux heures que Cameron et sa mère se manifestent en début de soirée. Alors que James avait voulu la pousser à repartir tout le temps qu'ils avaient attendu dans le froid, Juliette, elle, avait regardé sa montre avec inquiétude en voyant les minutes s'écouler. Le soir-même, elle devait retrouver son professeur pour le retour à Poudlard.

Puis enfin, Cameron était arrivé. Et Juliette ne s'était jamais retrouvée autant à court de mots.

— Vous voulez que je prépare une tasse de thé ? proposa Daphné Greengrass aux deux adolescents.

Un silence pénétrant répondit à la femme blonde qui avait passé sa tête à travers l'ouverture de la porte. Les yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent un instant sur une Juliette fermée qui ne quittait Cameron du regard avant qu'elle n'interroge son fils. Ce dernier mit un instant avant de lui répondre, visiblement préoccupé par l'attitude défensive de sa petite amie. Daphné referma lentement la porte derrière elle, regrettant de les avoir interrompus dans ce qui semblait être un silence lourd de sens. Une fois la porte close dans un petit bruit sec, Juliette jeta un oeil autour d'elle : c'était une petite pièce dépourvue de toute décoration qui lui rappelait les chambres aseptisées des hôpitaux.

— Ma mère n'est pas souvent ici, c'est un peu… vide, expliqua Cameron comme en lisant dans ses pensées.

Juliette hocha la tête en s'efforçant de repousser les images du Cameron des souvenirs d'Andrea qui remontaient à la surface. Il fallait qu'elle rentre dans le vif du sujet, et vite.

— Je ne serais pas longue, Londubat me raccompagne à Poudlard ce soir.

— Avec Potter ?

— Non. Seule.

Nouveau silence. Pourquoi cela importerait qu'elle rentre à l'école accompagnée ou non de James ? La jeune fille marcha sans se presser jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle ne savait pas trouver les bons mots pour aborder l'agression de sa soeur. Dehors, le vent commençait à se lever et à battre la cime des quelques arbres qui se trouvaient juste au niveau du quatrième étage. Le sujet était d'autant plus difficile à aborder que Cameron s'était montré attentionné envers elle et n'avait visiblement aucune idée de la raison de sa visite. Juliette se détacha du spectacle offert par les branches et s'intéressa de nouveau à lui. De son côté, il avait ramassé la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait sur le bureau contre lequel il s'appuyait. Mais aucun des deux n'était dupe, Cameron était bien trop tendu pour même lire les gros titres du journal.

— Que sais-tu à propos de ma mère ? Tu l'as déjà rencontrée ?

Le ton agressif de Juliette trancha dans le calme ambiant. Cameron fronça légèrement ses sourcils bruns, la Gazette du Sorcier toujours dans les mains.

— Et ma soeur, tu te rappelles t'être battu contre elle le soir où elle a disparu ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Imperturbable, Cameron fixait Juliette sans mot dire. Il était même impossible de savoir s'il avait blêmi sous son teint diaphane. La mâchoire de Juliette se serra, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour dans ses veines. Alors pour tenter de se calmer, elle se détourna de nouveau vers les bourrasques qui secouaient les arbres au dehors. Loin d'avoir l'effet escompté, la scène lui donna envie de déverser sa colère. Dans la rue, on discernait des cris d'enfants jouaient avant de rentrer chez eux. Juliette se retourna brusquement et pointa un index accusateur sur lui.

— Tu m'as menti et tu me mens toujours. Avant qu'on se croise le jour de l'agression d'Andrea, tu t'es battu contre elle… Pour ce que j'en sache tu aurais très bien pu la livrer à ma mère pour finir le travail… et pendant ce temps, tu m'as laissée me rapprocher de toi… ça fait parti du plan, c'est ça ?

— De quoi tu…

— C'est quoi ? Hein ? Vas-y, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce-que ton malade de père veut de ma mère ? Qu'a mérité Andrea pour subir un tel traitement ? QU'EST-IL ARRIVÉ A ANDREA APRES QUE VOUS VOUS SOYEZ BATTUS ?

— On l'a laissée partir.

— Essaie de me faire avaler cette connerie.

Juliette fulminait. Et le fait de voir Cameron se rapprocher d'elle et de tenter de la calmer ne fit que l'irriter encore plus. Quand il tenta de la prendre par les mains, elle le repoussa sauvagement. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter d'être prise pour cette fille stupide qui avalait n'importe quelle histoire. A quelques centimètres d'elle, Cameron jeta à son tour un coup d'oeil à la météo extérieure.

— Ne me donne pas de réponse valable et je remuerai ciel et terre pour retrouver cette pourriture de Maisie et lui arracher les vers du nez.

— Ecoute, Juliet, je pense que tu devrais vraiment te calmer… lui conseilla Cameron d'une voix plus menaçante. Je t'ai dit qu'on avait laissé Andrea partir. Elle écoutait aux portes et ça a rendu Maisie folle. C'est mon père qui nous a surpris avec tout le bruit qu'on faisait dans les couloirs… Ce qui est arrivé ensuite n'est pas de notre ressort.

— Je ne peux pas te faire confiance.

Juliette éclata d'un rire grinçant qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

— Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ton histoire ? ricana-t-elle en croisant les bras. Je sais ce que tout le monde pense de moi, mais quand même, Cameron… Tu es vraiment naïf de croire que je vais avaler un tel mensonge…

— Je-ne-mens-pas, rétorqua le Serpentard dont l'agacement commençait à pointer dans sa voix. Oui, on s'est battus contre Andrea, c'est tout. Elle est partie en courant et on ne l'a plus revue jusqu'à ce que les Aurors ne la retrouvent dans la forêt interdite.

— Et pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit avant ? Combien d'occasions tu avais de me le dire quand on était tous les deux ? Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ! TU N'ES QU'UN MENTEUR !

L'air siffla à travers la fenêtre mal isolée. Les bourrasques avaient doublé en puissance depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette chambre, à tel point que Juliette fut momentanément distraite de ses reproches pour se demander si sa colère n'était pas capable de déclencher des cataclysmes. Après tout, elle n'était pas capable de se contrôler, elle et sa magie. Elle n'était qu'une piètre sorcière.

Au moment où Cameron ouvrait la bouche pour se défendre après avoir été perturbé par les sifflements de la fenêtre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau sur sa mère qui cette fois n'hésita pas un instant. Ses lèvres fines étaient tirées en une ligne mince, qui n'avait rien à envier à son sourire poli de quelques instants plus tôt. D'un ton sec, sa voix claqua dans l'atmosphère électrique renfermée dans la petite chambre :

— Je suis navrée de vous interrompre, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier le ton que prend cette conversation.

— Laisse nous, répliqua Cameron à sa mère. On a juste un petit différent à régler.

— Non, Cameron. Personne ne vient ici pour insulter mes enfants. Elle s'en va.

D'ordinaire, Juliette aurait été confuse devant l'autorité au point de se mettre à bafouiller pour se faire mettre à la porte. Or, il n'en était rien. Elle lança un regard rancunier à Cameron avant de répondre aussi dignement que possible à la femme blonde qui se tenait raide dans l'encadrement de la porte. Après tout, Daphné Greengrass était une sorcière respectable ici en Grande Bretagne.

— Ça va, je m'en vais. Vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Il me semble que ton père, et votre mari, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Daphné, en sait bien plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Je vais avoir mes réponses, et alors je n'aurais plus besoin de me frotter aux sorciers dans votre genre.

Daphné ouvrit de grands yeux ronds face aux propos de la jeune sorcière. Cette dernière en profita pour tourner les talons, agissant sous le coup de l'adrénaline qui pulsait à travers son corps. Elle regretterait sans doute cette horrible soirée quand la pression retomberait, mais sûrement pas maintenant.

— Hé, Juliet !

Dans un bond, elle se retourna. Cameron l'avait rattrapée, les traits inquiets.

— Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Si tu ne me crois pas alors tu ne devrais même pas songer à interroger mon père… Ne fais pas confiance à n'importe qui.

Aussi subitement que le flash d'un appareil photo, le mot qu'elle avait reçu après l'agression d'Andrea lui revint en mémoire.

« Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Tu sais à qui faire confiance, Juliette. »

L'évidence lui avait sauté aux yeux lorsqu'elle était encore chez son père à observer le petit morceau de parchemin qui avait accompagné le balai. La personne qui lui avait offert ce cadeau avait été la même que celle qui lui avait envoyé le mot d'avertissement en début d'année. Aussitôt avait-elle repéré que l'écriture avait été identique sur les deux morceaux de parchemin, Juliette s'était retenue de ne pas se pincer pour ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt.

En octobre, Darcy s'était déjà montrée sous sa forme d'animagus, à la fenêtre de leur son dortoir. Un hibou. Si elle ne l'avait pas réalisé sur le moment, le souvenir d'Andrea le lui avait confirmé. Après avoir effacé la mémoire de sa soeur, Darcy s'était métamorphosée en volatile. Un hibou. L'écriture lui avait été jusqu'alors inconnue mais il était clair dorénavant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'une autre personne que sa mère. Darcy avait tenté de la mettre en garde. Et cette fois, la Gryffondor se pouvait que s'avouer d'accord avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en sa mère, ni en Cameron…

Dans ses pensées, Juliette cligna des yeux et prêta de nouveau attention à ce que lui disait Cameron.

— T'as raison, je ne peux pas faire confiance à n'importe qui. Et certainement pas à toi.

— Je te prouverai le contraire, Juliet, lui assura Cameron d'un ton parfaitement calme sous le regard toujours ahuri de sa mère derrière eux.

Juliette déglutit. Il était si facile de se perdre dans ses yeux envoûtants. Alors comme une automate, elle dit d'un ton sans émotion, comme si l'on venait de prendre le contrôle de son corps.

— Jusqu'au jour où on me retrouvera complètement amnésique ? Non merci. Je ne veux plus te voir, Cameron.

Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière elle, ce fut comme si un immense poids était retombé sur ses épaules, à tel point qu'elle eut envie de s'écrouler par-terre et ne plus jamais se relever. Mais elle ne devait pas craquer. Pas maintenant, pas ici. Derrière la porte, dans l'appartement, elle entendait Cameron et sa mère, en train d'élever la voix l'un sur l'autre à propos de ce qui s'était passé dans la petite chambre. Puis, le regard un peu perdu de Cameron lui insuffla suffisamment d'énergie pour décamper au plus vite.

Prise d'une crise de panique, Juliette avait l'impression qu'elle allait être malade. Elle dévala les étroits escaliers de l'immeuble, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Une fois à l'extérieur, le vent la frappa de plein fouet. Elle éclata alors en sanglots, ce qui fit peur aux gamins qui étaient sur le même trottoir qu'elle. Dans la pénombre, elle devait être miséreuse à voir. Pourtant, peu lui importait. Son seul objectif était d'éviter de jeter un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre du quatrième étage. Agissant encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline, elle traversa la rue à pas pressés, sans même regarder aux alentours.

— C'était rapide, lança James en la rejoignant. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me trouver un truc à manger… eh ! Tu pleures ?

Juliette renifla bruyamment pour ravaler ses larmes. Son ami la contempla avec des yeux paniqués.

— Oh non, Juliet, s'il-te-plait, ne pleure pas… je ne sais pas quoi faire quand les filles pleurent…

— Je ne pleure pas, dit-elle dents serrées. Peux-tu me rendre un service ?

— Un autre, tu veux dire ? Tout ce que tu veux si tu arrêtes de pleurer. Ça me rend vraiment nerveux là…

Juliette essuya rapidement ses joues. Maintenant que James était dans la confidence, il devenait un allié de taille. Et elle était prête à tout pour mettre un terme à cette histoire.

— Si un jour le nom Darcy Adamson se balade dans les couloirs, préviens-moi. C'est ma mère, il faut que je la trouve. Et vite.

* * *

Le soleil s'était timidement levé sur les paysages écossais enneigés. Le château de Poudlard était encore vide à cette période de l'année, tous les élèves rentrant seulement dans quelques jours. C'était donc sans surprise qu'à neuf heures du matin, peu de personnes étaient encore présentes dans le Hall d'entrée d'où l'on pouvait sentir les odeurs alléchantes du petit déjeuner. Juliette était rentrée au château la veille, et rien ne lui avait fait plus plaisir que de se reposer dans un endroit qui lui était familier et de se lever tranquillement ce matin là pour prendre un déjeuner copieux. Retourner à Poudlard avait été comme retrouver un vieil ami et même l'idée de rester seule dans les jours à venir ne lui semblait plus aussi terrifiante qu'elle ne lui était apparue au premier abord.

Et pourtant, l'heure matinale ne lui avait pas réservé de bonne surprise. Hors d'elle, Juliette se sentait sur le point lâcher prise devant l'Auror qui se tenait devant elle. Une certaine Poppy Robards qui ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Une sorcière à peine plus âgée qu'une diplômée et qui prétendait enquêter sur l'affaire Darcy Adamson.

La chasse à la sorcière avait été lancée.

— Je suis profondément sérieuse, confirma la jeune femme, autoritaire. Ton père a été intransigeant à ce sujet. Tu te rends seulement à la Grande Salle, dans les salles de cours, à la bibliothèque et sur le terrain de Quidditch à tes heures d'entraînement. C'est tout. Ne pense même pas à m'échapper, je connais ton espèce. Et je connais vos petites ruses aussi bien que je connais ce château. Oh, et comme tu es sujette aux sorties nocturnes, sache que dorénavant, Rebecca Morris est chargée de monter la garde devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame la nuit.

Juliette s'empêcha de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Tout ce dont elle avait était de commander une Beuglante qu'elle enverrait directement à son père qui avait alerté les autorités. Mais Robards n'en avait pas terminé avec elle. Elle fit un pas en avant, de façon à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. Juliette parvenait même à sentir l'odeur de son shampoing à la camomille mêlée à celle de son perfecto en cuir.

— Et ne pense même pas à mener l'enquête de ton côté. Ta mère est une personne dangereuse, tu ne la coinceras pas toute seule.

— Et Lloyd, vous l'avez interrogé ?

— Toujours en train de se prendre pour des héros… marmonna la jeune femme avant de claquer sa langue contre son palais. Bien sûr que je l'ai interrogé, c'est la première chose que j'ai faite ce matin.

Poppy Robards observa la jeune fille suspicieusement avant de reculer. Puis, alors que Juliette pensait en avoir enfin terminé avec cette Auror, cette dernière leva un index pour ajouter une dernière chose :

— Tant que j'y pense, évite tout rapprochement avec son fils Cameron. Il serait préférable pour toi et pour lui que vous ne vous impliquiez pas dans cette affaire.

Cette fois, la jeune Gryffondor perdit toutes ses couleurs. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée au château, elle avait tout fait pour rester occupée et éviter de penser à lui. Jusqu'à deux heures du matin, elle s'était penchée sur l'essai d'histoire de la Magie à rendre pour la rentrée, avec son chat ronronnant sur ses genoux. Pour le moment, cette stratégie faisait ses preuves sans savoir si cela allait durer.

Robards pointa du doigt l'entrée de la Grande Salle tout en s'appuyant contre la rambarde du grand escalier de marbre, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Juliette se vit obligée de capituler et rentra dans la Grande Salle où plusieurs petits groupes, en majorité des septième et cinquième années, déjeunaient tranquillement. A la table des professeurs, les sièges étaient tous vides à l'exception de Tatius Fisher, le discret maître des potions. C'était sans surprise qu'Aaron Lloyd n'était toujours pas de retour au château.

D'emblée, Juliette repéra Marshall Finch-Fletchey et Gemma King, la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, installés au bout de la table, proche de l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Elle hésita un instant avant de s'approcher d'eux. Quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard à l'heure du dîner, les bavardages avaient fusé sur les raisons de son retour prématuré à l'école jusqu'à la fin du dîner où la grande nouvelle du véritable agresseur d'Andrea s'était répandue grâce à certains élèves plus informés. Depuis, Juliette s'était méfiée de la réaction des autres. Certains se fichaient éperdument d'elle tandis que quelques autres s'étaient empressés d'avoir rejoint leur dortoir sous crainte qu'elle ne leur efface la mémoire.

Pourtant, en la voyant arriver, Marshall la salua de loin et Juliette les rejoignit avant de se servir un beignet à la framboise.

— Tu as le droit à une garde rapprochée, huh ? lança-t-il, espiègle, en faisant référence à Poppy Robards.

— Pas pour longtemps, répondit Juliette avant de mordre sauvagement dans son beignet.

King éclata d'un rire cristallin tout en rejetant sa longue chevelure blonde en arrière. Tandis que Marshall haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'intention de sa camarade, Juliette attendit un instant avant de quitter la pièce, intriguée par ce que la septième année avait à dire. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Gemma, si ce n'était pour sa passion pour le Quidditch, ses disputes continuelles avec Troy Macmillan et sa devise « un pouvoir égal aux jeunes sorcières ».

— C'est la fille de Gawain Robards, il ne faut même pas penser à la berner, les informa-t-elle d'un ton détaché. Il était à la tête du Bureau des Aurors pendant la guerre. Un homme austère et ultra-strict. Personne ne savait réellement s'il était pour ou contre le gouvernement de Voldemort.

Juliette et Marshall échangèrent un regard entre eux, peu convaincus par ses propos.

— Quand j'étais en première année, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait enfermé Tommy Frey dans une salle remplie d'acromentules. C'était pour lui faire avouer qu'il avait volé sa belle plume d'oie. Il a dû rester une semaine à l'infirmerie pour faire passer le choc.

Marshall haussa les épaules.

— Elle ne paraît pas si horrible que ça, on a discuté de l'utilité des cours de défenses quand je suis descendu et elle m'a même demandé si Eva et moi étions intéressés par le Bureau des Aurors…

La joueuse de Quidditch secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, presque amusée par leur crédulité.

— Faites attention aux apparences, les chéris. Cette fille, c'est le diable. Et elle déteste les Gryffondor, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Juliette des pieds à la tête. Ne t'étonne pas si elle te retire de ton équipe de Quidditch _pour assurer ta sécurité_. Vous avez encore deux matchs à jouer, et pas sûre que Macmillan te laisse indemne si elle te met sur le banc de touche.

— Serait-ce un compliment caché ? lui demanda Juliette.

— Prends-le comme tu veux. Mais je t'aurais échangée volontiers contre Finch-Fletchey si tu n'étais pas chez les lionceaux, répondit la Capitaine de Serdaigle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

— _Hé !_

Juliette rougit de plaisir. Rassurée sur le fait que le monde entier n'était ligué pas contre elle, elle regarda avec satisfaction Marshall protester contre son amie de septième année, l'amusant un peu plus.

— Mais nooon, le rassura Gemma, tu es mon Poursuiveur préféré, je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde !

D'humeur plus légère, Juliette tourna les talons. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, la jeune fille était persuadée d'en savoir plus sur ce château que cette Auror. Estimant que Robards s'était éclipsée depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle, Juliette sortit alors discrètement en grignotant son beignet à la framboise. Son objectif de la journée était simple : avant de retrouver Troy Macmillan sur le terrain de Quidditch dans l'après-midi, elle tenterait de s'infiltrer dans la Réserve afin de récolter le plus d'informations possibles sur la famille de sa mère. Dans les souvenirs d'Andrea, Lloyd avait fait mention du frère de Darcy et Juliette y voyait une bonne piste de départ pour ses recherches.

Encore fallait-il être libre de ses mouvements et à peine eut-elle le temps de revenir dans le Hall d'entrée de l'école qu'elle retrouva la jeune Auror au même endroit où elle l'avait laissée. Allait-elle la suivre tout au long de la journée alors qu'elle avait une enquête à mener ? Médusée, Juliette faillit en lâcher son beignet devant la jeune femme, en tenue de parfaite moldue, qui lui souriait poliment.

— Qu'as-tu prévu dans ton programme de la journée ?

Fulminante, Juliette tourna les talons. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle s'imagina dans une pièce étroite remplie d'araignées venimeuses et l'idée même réussit à la faire frissonner. Elle était certaine d'une chose, Juliette allait détester cette Poppy. Et quitte à l'avoir comme garde du corps, autant lui rendre la vie aussi dure que possible. La guerre était déclarée.


	30. Une porte de sortie

Hello ! Je suis très contente de vous retrouver (et très stressée aussi) avec un tout nouveau chapitre ! Bon, je vais avouer que vous m'avez fait peur avec vos dernières reviews, inconnue et blue, je me suis moi-même mise à douter : est-ce-que j'ai pu laisser penser que j'avais abandonné ma fanfic ? Donc non, ce n'est pas le cas. Comme certains le savent héhé, je me suis installée en Angleterre et du coup j'ai mis l'écriture de côté pour un petit moment. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je suis très nulle pour donner des nouvelles aux gens et certains de mes amis proches ne savent toujours pas que je suis partie. C'EST DIRE.

Ceci dit, comme je fonctionne beaucoup à l'oreille, entendre l'anglais British quotidiennement, du travail jusque dans les pubs Spotify, m'a carrément reboostée (parce que la schizophrène que je suis imagine les voix de ses personnages en anglais… d'ailleurs je sais pas pourquoi, ce sont les Lloyd qui ont l'accent le plus marqué dans ma tête, alors qu'ils sont d'origine galloise)

Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière, j'ai un bank holiday à la fin du mois et comme je suis du genre à écrire beaucoup le dimanche, je vais en profiter pour en faire un long weekend d'écriture.

Et sinon, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire ma petite histoire, à la commenter (que ce soit par review ou par MP), à la mettre en favori ou même à la follower, et pour ça je vous en remercie énormément, je trouve ça carrément fou :D . Un énorme merci à Kervana, Marie Lapiz (le jour où tu lis ceci, je t'invite à boire le champagne), Ellie, LizzyChance, Asterie, Shirilliz et Barbiemustdie.

Joy : en lisant ta review, je me suis dit c'est EXACTEMENT ça. Que ce soit pour Albus, Darcy, Lloyd mais surtout pour Barbs parce qu'elle représente un peu ma revanche sur les personnages masculins qui eux, quand ils se comportent comme elle, sont représentés comme les bad boys populaires qui plaisent à toutes les filles. C'est très drôle de lire les réactions à son sujet hihi. Mais oui, c'est une jeune femme forte qui sait ce qu'elle veut, et c'est ce qui me plait chez elle. Quant à James, oui ça fait du bien aussi d'écrire sur lui quand il est heureux (tu en apprendras plus sur les raisons de son attitude hyper positive dans ce chap ;). Pour Cam et Juliette, je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu la comprennes, c'est la meilleure solution pour le moment. Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire Joy !

Onokai : je me sens coupable que tu aies cliqué sur mon histoire maintenant, surtout qu'elle ne se termine pas dans 5 chapitres x). Mais si les personnages et l'intrigue te plaisent alors j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop frustrée hihi. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Blue : je suis très contente que mes personnages te plaisent, ils ont été longtemps source de doutes chez moi, alors merci de me rassurer sur ce point :D

Sur ce, si vous lisez toutes les nda, je vous laisse enfin lire la suite de l'histoire, en espérant vraiment qu'elle vous plaise :)

* * *

Dans le dortoir des sixième années de Gryffondor, le retour à l'école de magie avait été marqué par un réveil difficile aux aurores. Après avoir passé une courte nuit de sommeil, les filles se préparaient pour le premier jour après le retour des vacances. Rose Weasley et Victoria Finnigan avaient finalement rejoints leur amie Juliette après deux semaines sans se voir. Si Juliette avait répondu maladroitement aux questions de l'infatigable concierge qu'était Victoria, les deux meilleures amies s'étaient endormies sur le lit de Rose après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter de leurs nouvelles respectives tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller leur camarade Victoria qui dormait à poings fermés.

La reprise des cours s'annonçait difficile, non seulement par la masse de travail qui les attendait mais aussi par les nouveaux éléments de l'enquête qui étaient parvenus aux oreilles de toute l'école. En effet, la nouvelle de Darcy Adamson, une brillante sorcière disparue qui était revenue d'entre les morts pour agresser sa propre fille avait été relayée par les allers et retours d'une Auror à Poudlard et par le retour de l'une des étudiantes injustement nommée coupable. Si la majorité du corps enseignant avait voulu garder ces témoignages secrets, il était inconcevable de ne pas expliquer les raisons du retour de Fiona Dixon à l'école. Depuis la veille, personne ne l'avait vue ou ne serait-ce qu'entendue. Une annonce avait été faite lors du dîner, mais Fiona avait manqué à l'appel, ce qui avait alimenté les habituelles rumeurs grouillantes et insensées au sein de l'assemblée.

Pourtant, le retour de Fiona Dixon à Poudlard n'était pas le sujet qui avait tracassé les deux amies la nuit précédente. Tandis que Rose avait été vivement interpelée par les agissements de Darcy, Juliette au contraire avait été préoccupée par Poppy Robards, qui venait tous les jours à l'école sous prétexte d'avoir un interrogatoire à mener. En effet, l'Auror avait été un véritable dérivatif à ses problèmes : au lieu de se lamenter sur son sort et à marmonner des insultes à l'encontre de tout ce qui arrivait à sa famille, Juliette trouvait tous les moyens imaginables pour la tourner en bourrique. Durant toute la semaine, la jeune fille avait pris un malin plaisir à s'enfuir dans les recoins de l'école lorsque l'Auror arrivait à Poudlard.

— Rose, c'est quoi les formules des sortilèges impardonnables ?

— Je pense que c'est mieux si tu restes dans l'ignorance.

— Ignorance, ignorance… marmonnait Juliette, de mauvaise humeur. En attendant je crois que je vais lui arracher ses si beaux cheveux, grommelait Juliette devant la fenêtre de leur dortoir. Tu la verrais, Rose, elle est insupportable. Elle me regarde toujours avec ce petit air suffisant… non, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu l'as vue hier soir, non ? Et puis d'abord, quels parents ont l'idée de nommer leurs enfants après des stupides fleurs… Poppy… Poppy… Pop-pop…

Rose s'éclaircit la gorge avant de repartir à la recherche de son mascara favori. Après quelques instants néanmoins, elle se releva, une expression mi-inquiète, mi-vexée au visage.

— Mais pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de cette Poppy ? Tu ne crois pas avoir d'autres soucis à régler ?

— Je ne peux pas régler mes soucis tant qu'elle me suit partout où je vais, répondit Juliette, plantée au milieu de la pièce, déjà prête à aller en cours.

— Je pense surtout que tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Cameron ? Quitte à décharger ta colère sur quelqu'un, autant la lâcher sur lui.

— Ne prononce pas le nom qui commence par C et qui finit par Ameron, Rose, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne veux plus le voir, répliqua Juliette en articulant chaque mot de sa dernière phrase.

Exaspérée, Rose haussa les épaules au moment même où Victoria arrêta de faire couler l'eau de sa douche.

— Il n'y a que deux personnes avec qui j'ai envie de parler, maintenant.

— Oui, je sais. Lloyd et ta mère, c'est ce que tu me répètes depuis que je suis arrivée hier. Écoute, lui dit-elle pour changer de sujet. Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle d'autre chose ? Je ne t'ai toujours pas montré les belles photos que j'ai prises à Reykjavik. Les paysages étaient magnifiques, je suis sûre que ça te changerait les idées, après… toute cette histoire. Hugo en a ruiné quelques unes avec la tronche qu'il tire mais je vais apprendre quelques sortilèges pour modifier ces photos… peut-être retirer un personnage complètement d'ailleurs… oh, et je te l'ai pas dit, mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, Juliet.

— Attends, je vais essayer quelque chose, la coupa son amie.

Rose se renfrogna en remarquant que Juliette ne l'écoutait pas. Cette dernière s'était rapprochée de la fenêtre et finit par l'ouvrir pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Du mouvement dans la salle de bain se fit entendre, signe que Victoria en avait bientôt fini et qu'elle débarquerait dans la minute dans le dortoir. De mauvaise humeur, Rose entreprit de passer une fine couche de mascara sur ses cils presque transparents. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche dans un grand moment de concentration quand dans son champ de vision périphérique, elle vit Juliette enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre.

— Juliet ! _Ouch_ , fit-elle en se mettant sa brosse dans l'oeil.

La main plaquée sur son oeil, Rose se précipita sur la fenêtre où Juliette venait de disparaître. Dans les airs, à la hauteur du septième étage, Juliette se trouvait sur son balai, les bras levés en signe de victoire.

— Je suis une sorcière, je vole sur un balai volant ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? J'ai ma porte de sortie, Rose ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Robards n'a qu'à aller se faire voir…

— S'il-te-plaît, reviens ici tout de suite ! s'écria Rose en se penchant par la fenêtre.

Mais son amie ne l'écoutait toujours pas et fila avec vitesse de l'autre côté de la tour sous le soleil radieux de ce début de semaine. Ravalant sa rage, Rose paniqua légèrement quand elle se sentit basculer en avant, prise de vertige, alors elle rentra rapidement dans la sécurité de son dortoir au moment où Victoria sortait de la salle de bain, étonnée du raffut que produisaient ses amies. Rose évita ses questions quant aux cris qu'elle avait entendu puis se précipita sur son miroir de poche. Et voilà qu'elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre au patronus Jack Russell de son père Ron. Tandis que Rose se frottait vigoureusement l'oeil à l'aide d'un mouchoir, Juliette s'extirpa non sans difficulté de l'encadrement de la meurtrière, son balai à la main.

— Je crois que je vais diminuer ma dose quotidienne de cookies… J'ai pris un peu de poids dernièrement…

— Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà essayé de te défenestrer avant ?

— Ah, ah. Très drôle.

— Non, je ne trouve pas ça très marrant, Juliet. Vous m'inquiétez, toi et Al. Il n'y en a pas un qui rattrape l'autre. Tu as eu le temps de lui parler hier soir avant qu'il ne s'enfuie on ne sait où ?

Juliette secoua la tête en signe de négation. Si Albus avait été sur le point de lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur avant qu'ils ne partent en vacances chacun de leur côté, il n'en était plus rien désormais. A vrai dire, c'était à peine s'il avait diné avec ses amis la veille. Après s'être enquis des nouvelles de Juliette, il s'était rapidement évaporé pour ne plus donner signe de vie avant que les filles ne montent à leur dortoir. Se demandant vaguement à quoi Albus pouvait bien être occupé pour ne pas avoir été présent de la soirée, Juliette alla poser son balai contre son armoire et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour gratter l'oreille de Fizwizbiz, perché sur cette dernière, occupé à observer les opérations matinales d'un oeil méfiant.

— Les filles ! les interpella Victoria en passant la tête par la porte du dortoir. Dépêchez-vous ! Apparemment ce matin Lloyd est d'une humeur épouvantable, il aurait déjà envoyé en retenue deux premières années qui avaient sorti leur baguette magique dans le couloir !

Rose et Juliette échangèrent un regard surpris. Les battements du coeur de Juliette s'accélèrent. Ce qu'elle avait attendu depuis son retour à Poudlard était enfin arrivé. Ainsi, Aaron Lloyd était enfin de retour au château. Bientôt, la panique laissa place à un sourire satisfait quand elle réalisa que son professeur n'était pas dans ses meilleurs jours. Avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ? Les interrogatoires de Poppy Robards auraient-ils révélé une faille chez l'insaisissable professeur de métamorphose ? La brèche était ouverte et Juliette comptait bien s'y infiltrer.

Alors que Rose entrait dans une crise de panique qui lui faisait faire des gestes trop précipités pour tout jeter pêle-mêle dans son sac, Juliette ne se pressa pas pour autant. En fait, elle avait bien l'intention de prendre tout son temps pour se rendre dans sa salle de classe.

— Je pense que je vais aller chercher un toast à la Grande Salle avant que le cours ne commence, l'informa Juliette d'un ton calme et posé.

Rose releva la tête de son sac, l'air complètement ahurie.

— T'es tombée sur la tête ? Il nous reste un quart d'heure avant le cours de Lloyd, manger est le dernier de nos soucis. Tiens, je dois avoir quelques barres de céréales dans ma valise, tu n'as qu'à te servir…

— Non, non, répliqua Juliette en se dirigeant à son tour vers la porte. Je passe d'abord à la Grande Salle, ensuite je vais en cours.

— Je rêve où tu veux intentionnellement arriver en retard au cours de Lloyd ? Ce n'est pas…

Mais Juliette n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la suite qu'elle s'était déjà éclipsée hors du dortoir sur les pas de Victoria avant elle. Une fois dans la salle commune presque vide à cette heure tardive, la Gryffondor se mit à presser le pas : si elle voulait soigner son entrée en cours de métamorphose, il n'était pas question d'arriver avec une demi-heure de retard. Ainsi, elle ignora comme à son habitude des derniers jours Rebecca Morris qui traînait dans les environs de la tour Gryffondor, occupée à lire quelques uns de ses dossiers en marchant. Juliette la dépassa rapidement et à son plus grand malheur, la concierge la remarqua et la rattrapa aisément.

— Bonjour, Juliet ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi.

Juliette grogna en guise de réponse. Même si Rebecca n'était pas la personne à qui elle devrait en vouloir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des émotions négatives à son encontre. Ainsi, les deux jeunes filles parcoururent le château du septième étage au rez-de-chaussée ensemble, sans pour autant que Juliette ne réponde au monologue de la concierge. Cependant, Rebecca était d'une nature engageante et ne se vexait pas pour un sou. Alors elle continuait de lui raconter sa vie aux Etats-Unis, comment ses parents s'étaient rencontrés autour d'un match amical des Rase-Cimes de Tarapoto contre les allemands Heidelberg Harriers à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Ce n'était qu'une fois arrivée devant les portes de la Grande Salle que Rebecca se rendit compte de l'heure avancée de la matinée après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre.

— Tu n'es pas censée être dans la cour de métamorphose, maintenant ?

— Si, répondit Juliette le plus naturellement du monde.

Rebecca la regarda, les sourcils froncés mais peu encline à dicter sa conduite à la sixième année. Juliette lui sourit et s'infiltra dans la Grande Salle où elle manqua de foncer dans Carlton.

— Elles se jettent toutes sur moi… renifla t-il d'un air supérieur avant d'éclater de rire.

Il était accompagné de Melinda qui leva les yeux au ciel face à la remarque de son ami et de Troy qui avait toujours un crumpet dans la main, prêt à le porter à sa bouche.

— Hé Juliet ! Tu tombes à pic ! s'exclama ce dernier. J'ai décidé d'ajouter une séance d'entrainement en vue du prochain Gryffondor-Poufsouffle. Annule tous tes plans pour demain soir. T'es avec moi.

— Tu parles d'une soirée romantique, lança Melinda Warren en levant à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

MacMillan lui jeta un regard noir et reporta son attention sur la sixième année qui acquiesça instantanément. Il était hors de question qu'elle ajoute du stress à son capitaine au bord de la crise de nerfs avec ses ASPICs. Derrière eux, Carlton avait sorti discrètement des feuilles et du tabac du fond de la poche de sa cape et entreprit de se rouler une cigarette.

— Bien. Je compte sur toi, reprit Troy avant de mordre dans son crumpet beurré.

— On devrait y aller, dit alors Melinda en désignant les escaliers de marbre. Carlton, tu viens ?

Juliette, Melinda et Troy se retournèrent à l'unisson vers Carlton qui venait de faire tomber tout son tabac sur les dalles de pierre et leva lentement la tête vers les trois Gryffondor. Il passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux blonds sale tandis que Juliette et Troy se mettaient à rire.

— Irrécupérable, commenta Melinda d'un air dépassé en laissant les deux garçons derrière elle.

Dans un profond soupir destiné à la bêtise de Carlton, le capitaine des Gryffondor emboîta le pas à son amie. Juliette s'apprêta à faire de même et laisser Carlton ramasser son tabac, accroupi sur le sol, quand il l'interpela :

— Hé, Hardy ! Tu sais que t'es en train de devenir une célébrité ? lança Carlton avec son petit sourire goguenard.

— De quoi tu parles ?

Carlton leva l'index pour lui demander d'attendre et se releva tant bien que mal, une partie de son tabac dans sa main libre. Puis il se mit à tâtonner ses poches sous le regard suspicieux de Juliette. Comment pouvait-elle devenir célèbre ? Alors qu'elle songeait sérieusement à l'une des blagues vaseuses du septième année, ce dernier trouva enfin sa baguette magique.

— _Accio Gazette du Sorcier !_

Carlton plissa les yeux en direction de la table des Gryffondor, presque vide l'heure où la majorité des élèves avaient cours. Un exemplaire du journal le plus lu en Grande Bretagne s'échappa de l'emprise d'une assiette remplie de porridge pour s'élancer vers eux et remonter toute la longueur de la pièce. Quand la Gazette du Sorcier finit dans les bras de Carlton, des regards curieux s'étaient tournés vers eux. Juliette croisa les bras, un mauvais pressentiment désagréable montant en elle.

— J'suis le seul à lire les faits divers avec eux, lui dit-il avec un air concentré en cherchant la page qui l'intéressait.

Il lui tendit la gazette avant de s'accroupir à nouveau.

 _Hominum Revelio ?_

 _En octobre dernier, on apprenait à travers un auror délégué aux affaires de Poudlard qu'une élève avait été retrouvée dans la forêt interdite après avoir été portée disparue. Un bilan à faire friser les poils d'un boursouflet : une mémoire effacée et tous ses repères en vrac. En effet, cette élève de sixième année avait subi les foudres de l'une de ses camarades Serpentard. Le motif de la responsable en question ? Une amourette qui aurait mal fini._

 _Deux mois plus tard, nous apprenons que la réalité en est toute autre : l'auteur de cette bien triste agression ne serait autre que la mère de la victime, Darcy Adamson, rôdant à s'y méprendre dans fins fonds de la sombre Forêt Interdite, bien des années après sa disparition du monde sorcier._

 _Après enquête auprès des parties concernées, nous pouvons nous demander de façon légitime ce qui a motivé un tel acte. Secret dévoilé ? Erreur de sortilège ? Démence ? C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes interrogés sur cette famille qui semble cacher plus de secrets qu'elle n'y paraît._

 _Il y a maintenant plus de sept ans, Charles Hardy décidait seul que ses filles n'iraient pas à Beauxbâtons, l'académie de magie française. A la place, il les envoyait à Poudlard, pour une raison qui nous semble nébuleuse : les lancer sur la trajectoire de leur mère qui les a quittés à leur naissance. En se penchant d'un peu plus près sur cette histoire, on se rend vite compte que cet abandon est tout ce qu'il y a de plus curieux. La dite Darcy Adamson n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis la fin de ses études d'alchimie._

 _Une mère disparue depuis une quinzaine d'années, un père qui tente d'éloigner ses enfants de leur domicile en France et des filles qui se font agresser après cinq ans au sein de l'école, que se cache-t-il derrière ces circonstances pour le moins étranges et suspicieuses ?_

 _Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'à la place de sa fille à Poudlard, je m'assurerais de mes arrières pour ne pas subir le même sort que ma soeur. Sois sur tes gardes, J._

 _Par Armando Djiev_

Après sa lecture, Juliette contempla l'article d'un air vide. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de pire : l'histoire de sa famille révélée au grand jour ou le fait que le journaliste ne la mentionne aussi directement. Aussitôt, Juliette jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Les élèves curieux qui avaient vu le journal voler jusqu'à eux s'étaient détournés de Carlton et elle mais elle n'était pas dupe. Cet article allait lui faire bourdonner les oreilles, elle en était certaine. Elle jeta de nouveau un oeil au journal avant de le laisser tomber parterre et laisser Carlton seul sans demander son reste.

— _Hé !_ Un peu de respect ! s'exclama Carlton de sa voix graveleuse.

La tête vide, Juliette se rendit machinalement à la salle de métamorphose où le cours avait bien évidemment commencé. La Gryffondor posa la main sur la poignée glacée de la porte, révisant son avis de s'y rendre avec dix minutes de retard. De l'autre côté du mur, on entendait clairement la voix du professeur Lloyd, qui était en train de passer en revue l'examen pratique sur les sortilèges informulés de la semaine qui avait précédé les vacances. Juliette sourit légèrement. Avec son absence, il ne pouvait trouver aucun moyen de lui lancer de piques quand à ses capacités magiques. Toujours indécise, Juliette se gratta le menton en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire.

Valait-il le coup d'assister à un cours qu'elle détestait maintenant qu'elle avait dépassé le stade du retard que la bienséance avait établi ? De l'autre côté du spectre, il serait pourtant ridicule de ne pas entrer alors qu'elle se tenait devant la porte… et pourquoi manquerait-elle une occasion de le pousser à bout alors qu'il savait tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir sur sa mère ?

A cette pensée, Juliette reposa sa main sur la poignée et entra dans la salle en se donnant toute l'assurance dont elle était capable. Son entrée triomphante dans la salle de classe coupa court aux explications du professeur et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et ses cheveux à peine démêlés. Juliette n'eut le temps de remarquer que Rose, au fond de la classe, l'air de lui demander ce qui lui prenait en se ratatinant sur son siège.

— Il semblerait que miss Hardy ait accepté de nous honorer de sa présence, remarqua calmement Lloyd en s'adressant à la classe. Pouvons-nous connaître les raisons de votre retard, miss ? Soyez inventive, je retirerais un nombre de points à votre maison en accord avec votre réponse.

Des éclats de rires retentirent dans la classe, dont Victoria Finnigan qui fut la première à pouffer derrière son livre « La métamorphose pour sorciers médiocres ». Juliette serra les poings, la bouche sèche, et lança d'un ton aussi détaché que possible :

— Ma mère ne m'a jamais appris à me servir d'un réveil.

Un silence lui répondit. Le silence le plus lourd qu'il lui ait été d'entendre dans une salle de classe. Lloyd la contempla quelques instants, ne démontrant aucun signe de ressentiment ou de surprise, juste son maintien raide et aux expressions neutres. Juliette n'osa plus respirer le temps que son professeur ne prenne la décision de la virer à grands cris de son cours ou qu'il ne se décide à lui retirer un nombre de points équivalent au faible nombre de rubis restant dans le sablier de Gryffondor. Pourtant, il n'en fut rien.

— Allez vous asseoir.

Juliette se tourna à nouveau son professeur qui la vrillait de son regard neutre et qui lui donnait l'envie de se terrer six pieds sous terre. Avec l'impression de trembler de la tête aux pieds, Juliette se rendit à la première place libre qu'elle trouva et qui se trouvait au premier rang… ce qui était une bonne chose puisqu'elle était bien trop proche du devant de la classe pour croiser à nouveau le regard sombre et effrayant de son professeur. Ce n'était qu'après s'être assise qu'elle réalisa son erreur.

À ses côtés se trouvait Fiona Dixon, légèrement recroquevillée sur sa chaise, qui lui servit un sourire timide quand Juliette remarqua sa présence.

Encore plus livide qu'auparavant, la Gryffondor eut grand peine à lui sourire en retour et se détourna de la Serpentard de retour au château en faisant bien attention à rester de son côté du bureau. Si Andrea lui avait avoué avoir rencontré Fiona avant les vacances, Juliette ressentait toujours des sentiments conflictuels à son encontre. Fiona paraissait être une gentille fille, mais elle demeurait aussi une suiveuse qui aurait tout fait pour suivre son idole Maisie. Maintenant que Maisie Lloyd était hors du tableau et hors de nuire, qu'allait-elle devenir, seule et victime d'un complot qui avait eu raison d'elle ?

Mais avant que Juliette n'ait à s'interroger plus longuement sur l'avenir de Fiona Dixon à Poudlard, cette dernière fit glisser un morceau de parchemin vers elle. Juliette déglutit et l'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant une écriture fine et italique.

 _Je pense que nous allons devoir nous parler, un jour ou l'autre._

Circonspecte, Juliette replia le morceau de parchemin, les sourcils froncés, puis le retourna à l'expéditeur, en espérant que le message qu'elle voulait lui faire passer aura été compris.

Le double cours de métamorphose passa lentement. Lentement au point que Juliette ne regrette sa décision d'être entrée dans cette salle de classe. La simple présence de Fiona Dixon à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle la mettait mal à l'aise, au point de ressentir des petits frissons désagréables à la base de la nuque à chaque fois que la Serpentard bougeait, prenait sa plume ou même quand elle sentait son regard sur elle. Cependant, elle n'eut rien à craindre des représailles de son professeur, qui ne daigna pas une seule seconde s'intéresser au binôme qu'elle formait avec Fiona Dixon.

Lorsque le cours s'acheva enfin, Juliette prit tout son temps avant de ranger sa plume, son parchemin et sa baguette qui n'avait pas servi. A côté d'elle, Fiona Dixon avait adopté la même attitude qu'elle, même si Juliette n'avait aucune intention de lui adresser la parole. Ce qu'elle avait envie de faire depuis des jours et des jours était désormais arrivé : coincer son professeur et obtenir des réponses. Alors quand Albus débarqua à ses côtés, Juliette poussa un soupir exaspéré même si son arrivée eut le mérite de faire fuir la Serpentard.

— Je sais ce que tu veux faire, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

— Et tu veux m'en empêcher ? s'impatienta Juliette en rangeant sa plume.

Albus arqua un sourcil.

— Nope. Mais je serai pas loin.

Puis il s'éclipsa à la suite des autres et le brouhaha de fin de classe s'évapora lentement à mesure que leurs camarades sortaient dans le couloir. Juliette en profita pour se planter devant le bureau de Lloyd et attendit qu'il remarque sa présence. Assis, il triait ses notes minutieusement et elle dut attendre quelques secondes avant qu'il ne daigne lever la tête vers elle. Son regard était interrogatif, comme si leur altercation datant d'il y a deux heures n'avait jamais existé. Juliette prit une grande inspiration.

— Qu'est-ce-qui est arrivé à Darcy ?

Lloyd ricana. Puis il se leva et rangea sa liasse de parchemins dans sa malette.

— La question correcte serait plutôt, qu'arrive-t-il à toutes les personnes qui ont côtoyé votre mère ?

Juliette fronça les sourcils. Le dernier élève passa la porte, William Leighton, qui jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué aux deux personnes restantes dans la classe avant de disparaître à son tour. Momentanément perturbée par son Némésis, Juliette reporta son attention sur son professeur qui avait ramassé ses derniers parchemins et qui avait visiblement l'intention de quitter la salle, lui aussi.

— Je sais que vous étiez amis, répliqua Juliette d'une voix remplie de rancoeur. Je sais que vous cherchez à la retrouver. Il semblerait que vous soyez celui qui a des choses à se reprocher… pas elle.

Le professeur Lloyd s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre son bureau et la porte.

— Juliet, Juliet… soupira-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

L'interpellée frissonna de la tête au pied en entendant son prénom dans sa bouche.

— Ce n'est pas ce que les faits relatent. Vous avez vu Darcy jeter un sortilège d'Oubliettes sur votre soeur.

— Je vous ai aussi vu cette nuit là, elle était dans votre bureau, lui rappela Juliette, intraitable.

— C'est du Darcy tout craché, en effet. Apparaître à des moments où on s'y attend le moins.

— Comment je pourrais le savoir ? s'emporta Juliette. Vous l'avez connue, pas moi. C'est injuste ! Vous me devez au moins ça ! J'ai le droit de savoir ce que vous lui voulez après toutes ces années ! Ce que vous trafiquez ensemble depuis tant d'années !

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Juliette regretta même d'être allée trop loin. Puis, Lloyd eut un sourire contrit et se détourna d'elle comme si son attitude avait mis un terme à leur discussion. Tandis que son professeur quittait la salle à son tour dans la fraîcheur hivernale des couloirs, Juliette tenta de se ressaisir. Mais elle était une piètre manipulatrice : comment parvenir à lui arracher des réponses alors qu'il demeurait le professeur le plus énigmatique de toute l'école ?

Poussée par son besoin d'en savoir plus, Juliette suivit ses traces et se mit à courir pour le rattraper. Aaron Lloyd n'était pas particulièrement pressé, et la présence de Juliette ne sembla même pas l'irriter comme à son habitude. Un léger sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il marchait tranquillement.

— Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez de ma mère ? l'attaqua-t-elle en le suivant aux talons.

Le professeur fit la sourde oreille et dépassa un groupe d'élèves qui les regarda passer, l'air curieux.

— Je n'arrêterai jamais de chercher la vérité, persista Juliette entre ses dents. Je vous harcèlerai chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité s'il le faut.

Le sourire de Lloyd s'allongea un peu plus alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant une lourde porte en bois sombre. La salle des professeurs. Déconfite, Juliette serra les poings de frustration et lança :

— Je découvrirais ce que vous cachez depuis des années, tous les deux… je découvrirais qui est le frère de Darcy que vous connaissez. Je vais chercher, mettre ce château sans dessus dessous si c'est ce que je dois faire pour avoir la moindre réponse à mes questions. Vous pouvez en être sûr.

A sa plus grande surprise, le professeur Lloyd se retourna enfin vers elle et la gratifia d'un sourire qui aurait pu être destiné à la bêtise d'un enfant pris en faute.

— Hélas, je doute que cela soit possible.

— Pourquoi donc ?

Lloyd posa la main sur la poignée derrière lui et la tourna, produisant un déclic sourd dans le mécanisme de la porte.

— Vous ne trouverez rien ici. Ni sur moi, ni sur votre mère. Votre oncle est un Cracmol, il n'a jamais posé un pied à Poudlard et vous tuerait probablement pour être la fille de sa soeur. Non, cette école ne vous donnera aucune réponse sur votre famille.

Eberluée, Juliette fixa la porte qui venait de se fermer sur Lloyd comme si elle s'était adressée à elle, et murmura :

— Hein ?

* * *

— Potter, tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? On pourrait être renvoyés…

Dans un couloir du troisième étage, Barbara Hopkins et Albus Potter marchaient au pas de course après avoir quitté ensemble leur cours commun d'arithmancie. Les couloirs étaient déserts, la majorité des étudiants étant toujours en cours à cette heure de l'après midi. Albus avait même raté son cours de potions pour pouvoir mener leur mission à bien. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que l'idée d'un plan avait germé dans son esprit et il devait bien remercier son frère et sa soeur pour ça : en effet, Lily et James avaient utilisé la dernière trouvaille de leur oncle George pour pouvoir l'espionner pendant les vacances. Ne restait plus qu'à s'introduire dans le bureau de Lloyd, la raison pour laquelle Albus avait pris soin de rater un cours où il serait sûr que le bureau serait vide.

— Et c'est quoi, _ça_ ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant le paquet de Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue dans la main du jeune homme.

— Ils ont la particularité d'être ensorcelés afin que nous puissions écouter aux portes. C'est la version améliorée des Oreilles à Rallonge, sans les fils, expliqua Albus alors qu'ils montaient la dernière volée d'escaliers menant au bon couloir.

Hopkins secoua la tête lentement alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir où le bureau de Lloyd se trouvait. Elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec la manière dont s'était déroulé le plan d'Albus. Sentant l'appréhension et les doutes que la Serdaigle avait à propos de ce qui allait se produire, Albus l'attrapa par le poignet et la força à s'arrêter à quelques mètres de leur destination.

— Écoute, Hopkins, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'accompagner, lui rappela-t-il, impatient. Alors si tu ne veux pas m'aider, ou si tu continues à te plaindre, tu peux partir.

Barbara croisa les bras en détournant le regard.

— Si jamais tu te fais avoir, ne me fais pas plonger avec toi. Mon dossier a déjà eu quelques déconvenues. Mais pour le reste, je te suis.

Albus soupira profondément devant la moue vexée de la Serdaigle, puis il rendit les armes.

— D'accord… fit enfin Albus en sortant lentement sa baguette magique. Surveille le couloir, si quelqu'un arrive, tu donnes un coup dans la porte et tu te casses, comme la peureuse que tu es. Compris ?

Barbara acquiesça doucement, dédaigneuse, et Albus s'empressa de murmurer un « Alohomora » discret sur la porte. Il y eut un déclic et il put s'infiltrer rapidement dans le bureau. Rien n'avait bougé depuis la dernière fois où ils s'y étaient infiltrés, Rose et lui. Efficace, Albus sortit les Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue et étudia la pièce avec attention. S'ils se faisaient prendre, ils risquaient très gros. Albus serra les poings, indécis. Où allait-il pouvoir disposer les dragées sans que leur professeur ne puisse les déceler ?

Puis, il la vit. La plante verte près du bureau au centre de la pièce. Aussitôt, Albus bondit sur ses pieds et s'accroupit auprès du pot de fleur. C'était l'emplacement parfait. Ils pourraient entendre facilement en partant du principe que leur professeur était le plus souvent assis à son bureau et une fois dissimulées dans la terre, les dragées seraient impossibles à remarquer. Albus les enfouit et s'assura ensuite qu'il laissait la terre comme il l'avait trouvée. Ensuite, il ne restait plus qu'à prendre que quelques précautions comme insonoriser la pièce d'à côté et ils pourraient écouter les conversations de leur professeur avec une facilité déconcertante.

Albus se releva lentement, satisfait de sa planque, et étudia une dernière fois la distance entre la plante verte et la salle qui se trouvait à côté. Les dragées ayant une portée maximale, Albus ne voulait rien laisser au hasard et être certain de son stratagème. Après un dernier regard lancé derrière lui, Albus eut un sourire : si Aaron Lloyd avait quelque chose à cacher, il le découvrirait.

— Potter ! J'espère que t'as un plan, parce qu' _il_ arrive ! s'exclama Hopkins en débarquant en trombe dans le bureau. Je l'ai entendu, il est avec quelqu'un !

Abasourdi, Albus mit au moins une seconde à réagir.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas tomber avec moi ? répondit-il en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche.

— J'ai paniqué, j'ai complètement paniqué ! s'écriait-elle, hystérique.

— _Chut !_

Albus la prit par le bras et l'entraîna fermement dans le coin opposé de la pièce, puis il s'enveloppa de la cape d'invisibilité avec la Serdaigle qui tremblait tellement elle avait peur de se faire coincer. Albus eut à peine le temps de s'assurer que leurs pieds étaient recouverts par la cape que la porte s'ouvrit sur Lloyd. Mais pas le Lloyd espéré. Cameron entra lentement dans le bureau pendant que Albus et Barbara, collés l'un à l'autre à côté de la fenêtre, échangeaient un regard surpris.

— D'accord. Vingt secondes, murmura Cameron d'un ton calme.

Le Serpentard balaya rapidement de son bras le bureau central recouvert de copies d'élèves soigneusement empilées. Les parchemins se mirent à voler dans la pièce pendant que Cameron donnait un violent coup de pied dans la plante verte où Albus s'était appliqué à dissimuler ses dragées. Albus se retint de se plaquer la paume de sa main contre son front quand la terre s'éparpilla parterre, dévoilant les dragées colorées au grand jour. A ses côtés, Barbara se blottit un peu plus contre Albus, évitant la nouvelle salve de parchemins que Cameron envoyait valser dans le bureau de son père.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Cameron contempla les dégâts qu'il avait produits avec un petit sourire satisfait. Albus se retint de respirer, s'il en restait là, alors Barbara et lui pourraient s'en sortir sans qu'on ne les repère. La respiration de la Serdaigle s'accéléra lorsque Cameron sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la seule armoire de la pièce, qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'Albus.

« Non, non… ne fais pas ça », supplia-t-il intérieurement en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait arriver.

— _Reducto !_

Au moment où l'armoire explosa en une multitude morceaux de bois, de parchemins et de morceaux de verre, Albus poussa Barbara sur le côté et se jeta à son tour, dévoilant au moins la moitié de son corps qui n'était plus protégée par la cape d'invisibilité. Cameron n'en manqua pas une miette, lui qui venait de détruire les meubles de son père. Il perdit son sourire et fixait avec une surprise non dissimulée l'endroit où les jambes d'Albus étaient apparues l'espace d'un instant. Accroupie, Barbara lui soufflait de ne pas bouger d'un pouce en lui montrant les débris à leurs pieds.

Cameron fit un pas en avant vers les deux sixièmes années avant que le professeur Lloyd n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte. Albus souffla. Barbara au contraire n'avait toujours pas repris sa respiration.

 _—_ Cameron… soupira-t-il d'un air fatigué. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire de tes journées ? Serais-tu encore un enfant ?

— Ouais, le tien.

Délaissant le coin de la pièce où Albus et Barbara Hopkins étaient cachés, Cameron se retourna pour faire face à son père. Albus pria pour que le Serpentard se taise, et surtout, qu'il ne les dévoile pas à Aaron Lloyd. Il jeta un regard angoissé aux cinq dragées qui étaient étalées parterre parmi les débris et qui étaient facilement identifiables.

— Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda le professeur d'un ton détaché.

— Maisie était au courant ? Maisie était au courant de qui était Darcy Adamson, et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

— Encore cette histoire de jalousie entre vous, remarqua Aaron, blasé, en rentrant dans son bureau détruit.

Lloyd jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à l'étendue des dégâts devant un Cameron qui se retenait avec de grands efforts de ne pas exploser. Albus n'avait encore jamais vu le Serpentard perdre son sang froid. Il était réputé pour agir avec la tête froide et surtout pas dans un excès de colère.

— Comment tu peux espérer que je sois dans ton camp si tu fais de telles différences entre nous ? C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je me rapproche de Juliet ? Parce que sa mère et toi prenaient du bon temps dans les mêmes recoins de Poudlard ? Tu me dégoûtes.

Le professeur demeura impassible face aux mots de son fils et continua son tour du bureau, jusqu'à se rendre à l'endroit où Albus et Barbara étaient accroupis, cette dernière était devenue livide.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Cam, reprit lentement Lloyd. Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que j'ai jugé l'information inappropriée.

— Bien, alors je ne regrette en aucun cas ce que je viens de faire, ajouta Cameron d'un ton menaçant.

Cameron se pencha pour ramasser une poignée de copies d'élèves et les déchira lentement les unes après les autres sans que son père ne l'interrompe. Puis il les laissa tomber, comme une feuille tomberait doucement de son arbre en automne, pendant que Lloyd gardait le regard rivé sur celui de son fils.

— Tu leur expliqueras à quel point leurs devoirs manquaient de pertinence, hein ?

Cameron shoota dans un morceau du pot de la plante verte et partit sans demander son reste, laissant le professeur Lloyd seul dans la pièce saccagée. Barbara ferma les yeux, livide, et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Albus craignait autant la réaction de leur professeur autant que la réaction de son frère s'il apprenait à quoi il occupait ses soirées. Barbara déglutit difficilement en voyant le professeur se rapprocher d'eux, faisant craquer à chaque pas les morceaux de bois brisés sous ses pieds. Albus commença à reculer le plus silencieusement possible à mesure que les pas de Lloyd se rapprochaient de lui. Il n'était plus qu'à un demi-pas des deux étudiants quand une voix féminine se fit entendre à la porte.

— Oh la vache, qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ici ?

Aaron Lloyd se détourna des gravas.

— Ceci, ma chère Rebecca, est ce que l'on appelle communément le résultat de la crise d'adolescence.

La jeune concierge acquiesça lentement, pas certaine de savoir quoi répondre.

— Des avancées ? lui demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

Rebecca se prit les mains l'une dans l'autre, l'air affreusement gênée. Lloyd comprit instantanément qu'elle n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à lui apporter et il perdit sa patience :

— J'aimerais vous rappeler, miss Morris, que votre présence ici n'est due qu'à mon extrême gentillesse et à ma capacité à vous laisser vagabonder comme bon vous semble dans cette bibliothèque que affectionnez tant. Je vous demande une chose en retour, une seule.

Rebecca perdit ses couleurs et se mit à se mordiller les lèvres. Albus se pencha en avant, ne voulant perdre aucune miette de l'échange qui avait lieu sous ses yeux. Au bout de quelques instants néanmoins, Rebecca se redressa, avala sa salive et lança d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée mais aux accents légèrement tremblotants.

— Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point c'est une tâche difficile, et je n'ai pas toutes mes journées ! J'ai un job ici, et un Auror vient de me confier la surveillance d'une élève, je ne peux décemment pas me balader dans le pays comme bon vous semble ! Je sais à quel point ces lieux sont importants pour vous, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux.

Dans un geste rapide, le professeur de métamorphose dégaina sa baguette magique. Albus remarqua Rebecca tressaillir de loin, malgré l'assurance qu'elle se donnait. Pourtant, Lloyd n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'en servir contre elle, il pointa sa baguette sur les débris à leurs pieds et tous les parchemins étalés sur le sol en pierre se mirent à voleter en s'entrecroisant pour former cinq piles nettes sur la surface vide du bureau. Silencieuse, la jeune femme suivit des yeux les copies voler les unes parmi les autres, jusqu'à ce que leur numéro aérien ne s'achève.

— J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi immédiatement, lui dit Lloyd en allant rassembler les piles de parchemin. Si vous pouviez prévenir un ou deux elfes qu'il y a du travail ici, je ferais quelques efforts du côté de ma patience.

L'américaine ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder avec un air concerné. Puis Lloyd ne s'attarda pas et laissa la jeune femme seule dans la piège saccagée. Lentement, elle croisa les bras, tout en détaillant avec une moue attristée l'étendue des dégâts. Pendant un moment, Albus se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser, et si elle réfléchissait à cette mission dont elle était investie. Puis, enfin, elle soupira et quitta les lieux à son tour. Albus et Barbara demeurèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'écho des talons de Rebecca Morris ne s'étouffent dans un couloir adjacent.

Lorsque Barbara Hopkins se fut assurée que tout danger était écarté, elle retira d'un coup sec la cape d'invisibilité au dessus de leurs têtes et se leva. Furieuse, elle pointa un doigt accusateur droit sur Albus.

— Plus. Jamais. Ça.

— Bah quoi ? On est sains et saufs, lui rappela Albus en se levant à son tour.

La Serdaigle respirait bruyamment, et semblait faire tous les efforts du monde pour se calmer, sans succès.

— Ton genre, c'est plutôt de te faire avoir dans des positions pas très catholiques, pas vrai ? la taquina Albus.

— Ferme-la, Potter.

Albus éclata de rire en repliant sa cape d'invisibilité devant le visage rouge de Barbara.

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour recommencer, et je te rappelle que tu ne devrais pas faire le malin. Cameron t'a vu et je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez idiot pour remarquer que ce n'étaient pas les jambes d'une fille.

— Mes jambes pourraient être confondues avec celles de n'importe qui, répliqua Albus en regardant les membres de son corps incriminés.

Barbara leva les yeux au ciel et désigna son pull aux couleurs rouge et or.

— Des jambes masculines aux couleurs de Gryffondor et qui se retrouvent comme par hasard dans le bureau de Lloyd ? Non, tu as totalement raison, il ne devinera jamais à qui elles appartiennent.

Barbara appuya sa dernière phrase d'un revers de main. Le Gryffondor eut un petit sourire et alla ramasser chacun des Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue éparpillés sur le sol. Il n'était néanmoins pas déçu que leur plan ait échoué ce soir là. S'il avait appris quelque chose de cet échange, c'était que Rebecca Morris rendait visite à Aaron Lloyd et qu'ils discutaient ouvertement de sa mission. Pensif, Albus se demanda s'ils étaient enfin sur le point d'apprendre ce que représentaient la liste d'ingrédients qu'ils avaient découverte en début d'année.

Quand la Serdaigle entreprit de sortir du bureau en évitant de marcher sur les débris, Albus s'empressa de ranger sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche et suivit Hopkins.

— On recommence demain quand tout sera rangé ?

— Oh oui, bien sûr Potter.

Albus se retint de rire devant le faux sourire de Barbara et ils se séparèrent comme si la demi-heure précédente n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

Sur le parchemin vieilli, les deux noms se déplaçaient ensemble, dans une parfaite harmonie, au deuxième étage. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les personnes correspondant aux noms marchaient ensemble vers leur destination : un coin reculé et isolé de la bibliothèque. Ils recherchaient le silence, le fait d'être à l'abri des regards. Juliette avait beau avoir essayé, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des noms de Cameron Lloyd et Barbara Hopkins, ensemble, inscrits sur le papier. Que faisaient-ils ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? Avait-elle raison d'ignorer Cameron au point qu'il ne passe tout son temps libre avec elle ?

Cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure qu'elle observait la carte des Maraudeurs tandis que James était occupé à rédiger son devoir de métamorphose, tellement concentré qu'il ne semblait pas remarquer l'un de ses flacons d'encre renversés sur l'une des tables de la salle commune. Chez les Gryffondor, ce soir-là n'était pas à l'image de ses élèves les plus turbulents. L'ambiance était relativement calme, probablement due à l'absence du groupe de troisième années qui se lançaient des défis quotidiennement. Un coude distraitement posé sur la table qu'occupait James à lui seul, Juliette ne lâchait pas des yeux ces deux noms, sur le parchemin.

Au fond, c'était elle qui l'avait voulu. C'était elle avait décidé de ne plus lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. C'était entièrement sa faute si aujourd'hui, Cameron et elle ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis le soir de la tempête. Elle l'avait bien cherché.

Et pourtant, voir ces deux noms ensemble, de façon aussi régulière, la rendait aussi malheureuse et envieuse.

Quand Juliette détacha enfin son regard humide de la maudite carte, elle s'efforça de ne plus regarder dans cette direction. Elle ne s'en était pas sortie aussi mal jusqu'à maintenant : il avait suffi de s'occuper autant que possible, d'avoir l'esprit occupé jusqu'à tomber de fatigue et ne pas avoir l'occasion de penser à _lui_. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule chose à faire, trouver quelque chose à faire pour la soirée, ce qui n'était pas difficile en soi. Le travail affluait de nouveau à mesure qu'ils retrouvaient chacun de leur professeur depuis leur retour à l'école, quelques jours plus tôt.

Dans un profond soupir, Juliette replia soigneusement la carte que James lui avait confiée, de façon à ne voir que le pan avec les deux noms familiers de Cameron et Hopkins. Non, elle n'était pas devenue folle, elle surveillait tout simplement ses arrières.

Puis elle s'intéressa à ce que faisait James qui s'était mis à travailler comme jamais. Même le fait de lui avoir révélé la condition Cracmolle de son oncle ne l'avait pas perturbé. Il s'était contenté de hocher la tête devant une Juliette dans tous ses états. Une salve de questions s'était insinuée dans sa tête depuis : et si elle avait hérité de ce gène déficient de magie ? Et si les Adamson étaient une famille de tueurs à gage contre laquelle Darcy avait voulu les protéger, elle et Andrea ?

Plus les jours étaient passés, et plus elle s'était rendue à l'évidence que son imagination débordante avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. Depuis que le professeur Lloyd lui avait révélé la condition de son oncle inconnu, elle n'avait cessé d'y penser, sans pour avoir la possibilité d'y faire quelque chose. Et elle s'était mise à douter. Et si Lloyd lui avait menti ? Et s'il avait décidé de la lancer sur une mauvaise piste pour se débarrasser d'elle et ses questions parasites ?

Juliette n'avait alors entrevu qu'une solution à cette problématique : trouver sa mère, et au plus vite.

Leurs soirées passées en salle commune avaient alors été dédiées au travail et à réfléchir à comment entrer en contact avec une sorcière qui pouvait se trouver n'importe où dans le monde, et peut-être même sous l'apparence de sa forme d'animagus qui passait inaperçu. Fatiguée par tant de questions et tant d'incertitudes sur sa propre famille, Juliette essayait de se distraire par tous les moyens possibles, y compris par ses devoirs, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait un tant soit peu maîtriser.

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant travailler, monsieur-j'ai-des-facilités, se moqua Juliette en sortant _Le livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 6_ de son sac.

— Huh ?

Surpris, James releva la tête de ses notes brouillonnes comme s'il venait tout juste de se réveiller.

— Eh bien, il faut que je travaille si je veux… hé ! Je te l'ai toujours pas dit, Juliet ! s'exclama-t-il d'un seul coup, tout sourire, en envoyant valser sa plume.

— Me dire quoi ?

— Prépare-toi, c'est une excellente nouvelle, dit-il en se penchant un peu plus vers elle. Je voulais te l'annoncer quand on s'est vus au Chaudron Baveur, mais Lily a débarqué et… voilà.

Il se mit à pianoter distraitement sur la table, l'air surexcité. Juliette ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les bonnes choses arrivaient rarement dernièrement. James posa sa plume, des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Je quitte le pays. Je vais faire un échange à Castelobruxo pour finaliser mes études en herbologie l'année prochaine. Mes parents sont bizarrement d'accord pour m'aider à payer cette année là-bas… c'est génial, non ? Je pars en août, j'ai tellement hâte, tu n'as pas idée.

— C'est… wouah, fit Juliette, incapable d'avoir une réaction cohérente. Enfin… tu as toujours aimé tout ça, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un geste pour englober ce qui relevait des potions et de la botanique.

— Tu l'as dit ! Partir sur les traces de Libatius Borage… c'est une référence en la matière depuis tellement d'années, tu comprends ? Je sens que ça va être la plus belle année de ma vie. Je ne parle pas un mot de portugais mais honnêtement, j'en ai strictement rien à faire…

Amusée, Juliette le regarda s'extasier sur la fantastique nouvelle d'un voyage dans une école reconnue.

— Attends un instant, où se situe Castelobruxo exactement ? lui demanda-t-elle prudemment.

— Au Brésil. C'est ce qui rend l'aventure encore plus excitante, je ne sais rien de là-bas ! Rien… à part ce que m'a raconté mon oncle Bill… Il y a Rio, la danse… et les Caipora ? C'est quoi le climat là-bas, c'est tropical ?

Juliette décrocha l'espace d'un instant. Son regard perdu sur le visage éclatant de James, il ne sembla pas remarquer son malaise. Quand Carlton passa près d'eux pour se rendre à son dortoir, accompagné de son effluve de tabac, Juliette sursauta, puis passa une main sur sa nuque, passablement gênée. Geste que James ne manqua pas.

— Juliet ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Tout va bien, répondit-elle lentement de façon à faire attention à ses mots. Je suis heureuse pour toi James, vraiment. C'est la meilleure des choses qui puisse t'arriver.

— Alors pourquoi…

— Je… je n'avais pas réalisé que tu serais aussi loin l'an prochain.

James perdit son sourire au même moment où Rose débarqua pour s'installer sur la chaise à côté de son amie. Terriblement gênée par sa voix chancelante et par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, Juliette continuait de fixer James, espérant qu'il s'intéresse à Rose ou qu'il change de sujet pour dissiper le malaise. Elle ressentait un sentiment terriblement égoïste à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait plus James auprès d'elle, et pourtant elle n'avait absolument aucune envie d'approfondir le sujet. James continuait de la fixer sans rien dire, imperméable aux remarques de Rose qui semblaient venir d'un autre monde.

— Hé ! Urgence ! s'exclamait Rose en claquant des doigts pour réclamer leur attention. J'ai besoin d'avis d'ordre romantique.

Juliette tourna brusquement la tête vers Rose qui se passait les deux mains dans les cheveux, en proie à un conflit intérieur. De son côté, le septième année s'empara de nouveau de sa plume abandonnée.

— Ahem, fit-il en s'éclaircissant la voix, désolée Rosie, mais je ne suis pas le meilleur dans ce domaine.

— Clairement moi non plus, marmonna Juliette en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à la carte des Maraudeurs. Si ça concerne Malefoy…

— Il ne s'agit pas de Malefoy.

Rose jeta des petits coups d'oeil paniqués en réalisant qu'elle avait parlé trop fort. Pourtant, Hugo Weasley et trois de ses amis, les plus proches de leur table, étaient toujours en pleine partie de Bataille explosive, et aucun d'eux ne lui manifesta de l'attention. Nerveuse, Juliette jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la Carte des Maraudeurs où Cameron et Hopkins avaient déserté leur coin de bibliothèque. Perdant le peu de couleurs qui lui restait, Juliette déplia brutalement le vieux parchemin pour les retrouver.

— J'ai rencontré quelqu'un pendant les vacances, un moldu écossais, expliqua Rose à un James concentré sur ses paroles.

— _Ouch._ Le seul conseil que j'aurais été capable de te donner, c'était d'être honnête… avec toi-même, lui… ça tombe à l'eau. Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais une sorcière, hein ?

— Tu penses que je suis stupide ? Le truc, c'est que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais même pas lui dire. Il m'a donné son numéro de féléton mais…

— Téléphone, la corrigea James.

— Je sais, j'ai toujours du mal à avec celui-là. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas de féléton ici et je me vois mal lui envoyer un hibou. Depuis quand les moldus ne s'envoient plus de hiboux entre eux ?

James se gratta le crâne, pensif.

— Tu sais quoi ? C'est un amour de vacances, tu vas vite l'oublier.

Rose se leva brutalement en renversant la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise quelques instants auparavant. Les joues rouges, elle fixait son cousin comme s'il l'avait insultée d'avoir un lien de parenté avec Lord Voldemort en personne. La plume penchée à quelques millimètres de son parchemin, James contemplait Rose avec un air effrayé.

— Je ne veux pas l'oublier ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie ! C'est un musicien, j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour les musiciens… oh ! Tu as raison, James. C'est le truc ! Si je lui envoie un hibou, il n'y a pas moyen qu'il m'oublie de sitôt. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui fera peur et c'est encore mieux.

Un grand sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres de Rose avant que son regard ne tombe sur la carte des Maraudeurs. En un geste rapide, elle s'en empara et s'attira les foudres de Juliette qui venait tout juste de trouver le nom de Cameron sur la carte. Quant à lui, James s'était mis à pratiquer l'art du Remplissage, qui consistait à ajouter des mots à son devoir, faisant ainsi augmenter le nombre de centimètres de son parchemin et en atteindre le nombre requis. Concentré sur son devoir de métamorphose, il ne voyait même pas sa carte être sur le point d'être déchirée entre Rose et Juliette qui la voulaient.

Puis Rose lâcha d'un seul coup la carte des Maraudeurs après avoir vu ce que Juliette tenait à tout prix à garder.

— Non, ne me dis pas que… fit-elle, consternée. Dortoir, maintenant, Juliet.

Rose la vrilla de son regard noir avant de désigner les hauteurs de la tour d'un geste las de sa main. Puis elle s'en alla en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Juliette se contenta de replier correctement la carte, le menton en l'air. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi Rose avait à se mêler de cette histoire. Si elle continuait de surveiller les allées et venues de Cameron, c'était son problème, et non celui de sa meilleure amie. Soudain agacée par la situation, Juliette posa brutalement la carte des Maraudeurs sur les notes inutilisées de James. Ce dernier releva la tête, sourcils froncés :

— Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ça te serve à grand chose, de scruter la carte tous les soirs. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Juliette le regarda, emplie d'incompréhension. Comment savait-il qu'elle traquait Cameron ?

— Darcy, précisa-t-il à voix basse après s'être assuré que personne ne les observait. Tout le monde est à sa recherche, il est très peu probable qu'elle s'infiltre ici.

James hésita quelques instants, puis il lui fit signe de se rapprocher de lui. Juliette s'exécuta, les yeux plissés.

— Elle ne peut pas entrer, mais toi tu peux sortir.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

— Le passage secret que Fred voulait déblayer, tu t'en souviens ?

Amusée plus que désespérée, Juliette se retint de ricaner.

— Vaguement. Celui que tu as saboté. Celui qui nous a valu cent cinquante points en moins. Toute la maison qui nous déteste. Non, je ne vois absolument pas de quel passage secret tu parles.

— Ouais, celui que j'ai saboté. Si tu réussissais à convaincre Fred, je suis presque sûr qu'il s'y remettrait… il ne manquerait plus qu'à entrer en contact avec Darcy, et tu as ta porte de sortie.

Méditant quelques instants sur ses paroles, Juliette regarda son ami d'un air vide. Entrer en contact avec Darcy était tout ce en quoi elle pouvait rêver. Cela faisait maintenant de longues journées qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Elle ressentait cet énorme besoin de couvrir les zones d'ombre de cette famille, de savoir d'où elle venait et de comprendre ce qui avait poussé Darcy à faire de tels choix. Si elle ne comprenait ni n'approuvait pas ce que sa mère avait fait de sa vie, mais Juliette savait que la meilleure des choses à faire était de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer.

Alors la jeune fille passa la hanse de son sac sur son épaule et lança d'une voix parfaitement calme et posée :

— T'es génial.

— Je sais.

James lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'intéressa de nouveau à son devoir. Juliette en profita pour rejoindre Rose dans leur dortoir, montant les marches quatre à quatre en manquant d'en rater quelque unes avant d'arriver à destination. Une fois dans leur chambre, ce n'était pas une Rose en colère prête à lui faire la leçon qu'elle retrouva. Rose se tenait debout près de la fenêtre par laquelle Juliette s'était enfuie il y a quelques jours.

— Tu as reçu une lettre. J'ai le pressentiment qu'elle vient de ton père, la prévint-elle en se retournant pour la lui donner.

Aussitôt, le coeur de Juliette s'emballa. Son père ne lui avait plus adressé la moindre lettre depuis leur altercation au lendemain de Noël. Depuis, toute communication avait été indirecte. Charles Hardy lui avait mis une Auror insupportable dans les pattes et Juliette s'était retenue de ne pas lui envoyer une lettre représentative de ses humeurs à son encontre : la colère, l'injustice, et la déception. C'était donc avec une appréhension presque oppressante que Juliette décacheta l'enveloppe et ouvrit la missive avec des doigts légèrement tremblotants.

— Dis, qu'est-ce-que j'écris à mon moldu ? J'hésitais entre « tu te rappelles de la jolie rousse au charme ensorcelant ? » ou encore « tu aimes les filles au caractère de feu, comme mes cheveux » ?

Mais Juliette ne l'écoutait plus, absorbée par la lecture de la lettre de son père.

 _Juliette,_

 _Je suis désolé, pour tout. Pour tout ce que tu as à subir. Pour mon attitude face à tes rêves._

 _Tu ne seras peut-être pas en mesure de le comprendre, mais je veux que tu saches que je ne pense qu'à ton bien._

 _En espérant avoir trouvé un dérivatif à ces problèmes, j'ai tous les espoirs du monde que cette petite attention te plaira._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Papa_

— Quelque chose l'a piqué, murmura Juliette, ahurie. Il ne signe jamais ses lettres par « papa »… Et…

Perplexe, Juliette fronça les sourcils en allant récupérer l'enveloppe qu'elle avait posée sur son lit défait. L'enveloppe n'était pas vide. Deux billets se trouvaient à l'intérieur, deux billets au prochain match des Tapesouaffles de Quiberon contre les Montroses Magpies ainsi qu'à l'after party des français qui aurait lieu à Southampton pendant les vacances d'avril. Juliette n'en croyait pas ses yeux et incapable de sortir le moindre mot, Juliette alla poser la lettre et les deux billets sur le lit de Rose où cette dernière était assise, occupée à écrire sa propre lettre à son moldu.

— On dirait que quelqu'un cherche à se faire pardonner… commenta Rose. C'est vraiment nul d'acheter ses enfants comme ça.

— Eh bien, ça marche Rose. Ce sont les Tapesouaffles de Quiberon, le meilleur club de France ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte…

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

— Prends-moi pour une ignorante. Je ne joue pas mais je suis incollable au Quidditch. Alexandre Saint Martin est l'attrapeur le plus sexy de sa génération. Il est tellement doué sur un balai qu'il s'est donné l'objectif d'attraper le vif dans une position différente à chaque match. Sa dernière passe de Plumpton m'a définitivement convaincue. Et pour lui, ce n'était pas une erreur. Je vais me marier avec lui, Juliet.

— Et ton écossais ? demanda Juliette, dubitative.

— Tu connais le concept d'une relation libre ? Irving est très ouvert, comme garçon, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Juliette sourit devant l'air béat de sa meilleure amie en pensant à Alex Saint Martin. Pourtant, ce n'était pas à cause de lui que ce match l'intéressait. Juliette avait une toute autre idole dans cette équipe : une Poursuiveuse beaucoup plus discrète que son acolyte, qui évitait la plupart des interviews mais qui avait fait la différence depuis son entrée dans l'équipe. En 2019, les Tapesouaffles de Quiberon avaient remporté la Coupe de la Ligue face aux tenants du titre : les Kenmare Kestrels.

En plus de l'enthousiasme de James à l'inscrire aux sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, Juliette avait toujours gardé à l'esprit cette joueuse qui sortait de nullepart et qui, pourtant, jouait aussi subtilement que les autres joueurs expérimentés de son équipe.

— Tu comptes y aller avec qui ? hésita Rose au bout de quelques instants.

Juliette la contempla en train de se mordiller la lèvre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Rose rêverait elle aussi de se rendre à ce match.

— Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, ça voudrait dire qu'il faut qu'on rentre chez moi pour les vacances… sauf si on trouve le moyen de sortir de l'école sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive… tu serais prête pour ça ?

— Juliet, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir un match de professionnels. Et encore plus pour rencontrer Alex le beau français.

Dans un éclat de rire, Juliette lui tendit la deuxième place.

— Merci papa Hardy ! s'écria Rose en faisant une petite danse de la victoire.

— Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à combattre sa haine du Quidditch mais il a fait des efforts. Je vais lui répondre.

Juliette se rendit à sa table de chevet et récupéra le premier morceau de parchemin qui lui passa sous le nez et griffonna une simple phrase.

 _Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à mon « papa » ?_

Ensuite, Juliette hésita. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'attendre le matin suivant pour poster sa courte lettre. Le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis longtemps et Rebecca Morris devait déjà être devant la salle commune à monter la garde. Les lèvres de Juliette s'étendirent en un léger sourire quand elle réalisa la solution qui s'offrait à elle. Bien plus enthousiaste que ces derniers jours, Juliette alla récupérer son balai posé contre son armoire et s'engouffra par la fenêtre en entendant la désapprobation de Rose dans son dos : « non, pas encore ! ». Dès que ses pieds quittèrent le sol, Juliette ressentit une sensation de bien-être total l'envahir.

Dehors, il faisait nuit noire, aucune étoile n'éclairait le parc de Poudlard. Seul l'étendue d'herbe aux abords du château était distinguable grâce aux quelques fenêtres qui éclairaient l'extérieur de leur lumière jaune. Mais plus on s'éloignait du château et plus Juliette avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un gouffre sans fond. La sensation de se laisser glisser dans l'abysse, l'air froid s'insinuant dans chaque pore de sa peau la revivifia. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé le vol sur balai pour voler sans but précis, pour ne ressentir que le sentiment de n'être qu'un point dans l'air, sans lien avec la terre meuble sur laquelle tout le monde s'accrochait fermement. La liberté.

Poussée par cet instant de pure volupté, Juliette ferma les yeux et lâcha toute prise, y compris la lettre pour son père, et fonça en piqué vers le sol. Les doigts gelés fermement agrippés au manche de son balai, Juliette rouvrit les yeux au moment critique où le sol se rapprochait dangereusement et remonta en chandelle, récupérant au passage la lettre qui avait mis moins de temps à tomber. Se sentant d'humeur joueuse, Juliette coinça la lettre dans sa bouche et accéléra en direction de la Forêt Interdite, forêt qui l'avait toujours angoissée.

Pourtant, voler au dessus de la cime des arbres, caressant au passage les branchages de la pointe des pieds comme s'ils représentaient la barrière avec le monde des Ténèbres, lui donnait l'impression d'être au-dessus de tous ses soucis. Juliette ferma de nouveau les yeux et se laissa guider par ce qu'elle sentait sous ses pieds et les cris d'animaux qu'elle entendait sous elle.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'arrêter ce moment. Elle ne voulait pas passer à la journée du lendemain et prendre le risque que quelque chose tourne mal. James avait la chance d'aller à Castelobruxo l'an prochain. Rose et elle prévoyaient une sortie mémorable qui resterait surement gravée dans leurs souvenirs. Juliette était bien. Et elle en était certaine, ce sentiment de plénitude ne pouvait pas durer. Pas avec tant de questions et de troubles menaçant de tout envoyer en l'air.

Juliette rouvrit les yeux. Le rêve éveillé était terminé.

Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement habitués à l'obscurité et elle remarqua avec une légère angoisse qu'elle s'était un peu trop éloignée du château, assez éloignée pour que n'importe quoi ne l'attrape par les chevilles et que personne ne soit capable de l'entendre si elle criait à l'aide. Juliette déglutit, prit un peu d'altitude et vola tranquillement jusqu'à la volière, ses doutes lui revenant peu à mesure qu'elle rentrait. Elle alla emprunter un hibou de l'école après s'être assurée que l'endroit était vide. Puis elle regarda le volatile s'envoler dans l'obscurité avant d'elle-même s'envoler de l'autre côté, vers la réalité du château.

Profitant encore quelques derniers instants de la fraîche et du sentiment grisant du vol, Juliette vola sans se presser pour rentrer dans son dortoir, les pensées vagabondant les unes parmi les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne passe proche d'une fenêtre derrière laquelle une torche illuminait un couloir du quatrième étage. Deux silhouettes se découpaient dans l'ombre, deux silhouettes occupées à s'embrasser avec passion. Juliette stagna à hauteur de la fenêtre, indécise. Etait-elle curieuse au point de se rapprocher et savoir qui brisait les règles strictes du couvre-feu ?

Avec un léger sourire en coin, Juliette se laissa glisser lentement vers la vitre et plissa les yeux pour reconnaître les deux personnes. Quand elle les reconnut, Juliette ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un hoquet de surprise, tout sourire vite disparu. Déconcentrée par la vision qu'elle avait sous les yeux, son balai donna un coup sec dans la fenêtre et les deux étudiants se séparèrent l'un de l'autre dans un bond. Les yeux ronds portés sur eux, Juliette était en état de choc quand elle croisa le regard alarmé d'Audrey Collins derrière la vitre, accompagnée d'Albus, légèrement en retrait, qui fixait sa meilleure amie avec le même état de choc qu'elle.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte sous la surprise, Juliette s'envola de nouveau alors qu'Albus se tapait le front.

— C'était un rêve, Juliette, murmurait-elle pour elle-même. Le vol sur balai est une drogue, le vol sur balai est une drogue…


End file.
